New Life
by Gabe Logan
Summary: La mision mas grande de Naruto implica el ser expulsado de Konoha y vivir como renegado, pero no se ira solo, ahora debera de aprender todo lo que pueda de un nuevo lugar y vivir una nueva vida... Omake 29
1. Prologo

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Prologo:**

Las cosas pasan… Naruto Uzumaki, un ninja que en un principio fue considerado molesto… fastidioso e incluso detestado por la gente, ahora es prácticamente un héroe nacional… es la persona quien todos saben que lo daría todo por sus amigos…

Su reputación ha llegado incluso al señor feudal del Fuego, quien ha revisado la información del muchacho y lo ve sumamente prometedor para una de las misiones más importantes de la historia del mundo Ninja y Feudal.

Y es que durante años… un país del otro lado del océano ha estado haciendo cosas muy sospechosas… es poco lo que se sabe de él… simplemente que se deshicieron de todos los ninjas y Samurais, así como del Lord Feudal que vivía allí después de la Tercera Guerra Ninja… se sabe que adoptaron un gobierno llamado Republica y han formado un ejercito que combina las habilidades de Ninjas y Samurais además de la tecnología.

Secretamente, los Lores Feudales enviaron contingentes de sus mejores Ambus para saber todo lo necesario de esa Republica… y estos jamás volvían, al parecer eran derrotados con facilidad, después se trato de infiltrar gente… funciono temporalmente, ya que obtuvieron algo de información de su modo de vida… pero a la larga eran descubiertos y asesinados… o simplemente desaparecidos sin que nadie supiera mas de ellos.

Al final empezaron a contratar secretamente a criminales marcados en el Libro Bingo… pero estos al final también fracasaron… solo uno volvió, siendo que era leal a su palabra y a sus contratantes e informo que no todos los ninjas desaparecidos estaban muertos… algo había en ese lugar que hacia que se interesasen en protegerlo con sus vidas en vez de seguir sirviendo a los Lores o a sus contratos.

El Lord del Fuego solo se sintió confundido, eso era demasiado peligroso… la llamada Republica parecía ser demasiado poderosa para poder detener a Ninjas de elite… era tan peligrosa que ni siquiera los Akatsukis se habían atrevido a acercarse a ella o a incluirla en sus planes.

Con pesadez organizo una reunión secreta con los demás Lores y con ayuda de la tecnología de telecomunicaciones se comunicaron con los Kages de todas las aldeas aliadas.

Después de una acalorada disputa con respecto a la situación actual, se decidió que la única manera de infiltrar a alguien exitosamente… era creando la farsa mas grande que jamás hubieran hecho… un ninja debería de sacrificar todo, su vida, amistades, sueños y deseos en el mundo por esa misión…

Debía de aceptar ser expulsado de su aldea de forma permanente, solo los Kages y los Lores feudales sabrían la verdad de la misión… el infiltrado tendría un único aparato para poder comunicarse con ellos cada cierta cantidad de meses, y eso solo para evitar que fuese descubierto…

El problema era encontrar a un ninja que aceptase esa clase de sacrificio…

Pero el Lord del Fuego sonrió…

Sabia de alguien que podría hacerlo, solo era cosa de convencerlo… y de seguro no seria muy difícil viendo su historial y más por lo que había visto acerca de la busca y redención del Ninja Sasuke Uchiha… el hombre que paso de ser un paria a un héroe…

Era hora de encomendarle la misión mas dura de su vida a Naruto Uzumaki.

FIN PROLOGO

Bien, solo hubieron unos cambios con respecto al piloto, espero les atraiga el fic


	2. Capitulo 1: Tsunade

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap1: Tsunade**

La reunión de los Lores feudales había concluido y cada uno se dirigió a las aldeas ninjas para hablar con los Kages respectivos.

En Konoha.

Tsunade se encontraba algo nerviosa, lo que el Lord del Fuego le diría había sido calificado como extremo secreto.

Tsunade sama… el Lord Feudal la espera- dijo Shizune, Tsunade asintió mientras que ingresaba a l cuarto donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista.

Al entrar se encontró no solo al señor feudal, sino también a Hiashi Hyuga y a Shikaku Nara, quienes ahora fungían como sus consejeros (después de lo de Danzou, había logrado que destituyeran por fin a Homura y Koharu)

Buenas tardes Tsunade san- dijo el Lord Feudal, Tsunade le miro.

Lord Feudal, cuanto tiempo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por fin van a decidir que Kakashi debe de ser el Hokage? ¿O acaso ya se decidieron por Naruto?- dijo en tono de broma recordando que Kakashi estuvo a un pelo de ser Hokage, y considerando que Naruto estaba ganando bastante fama… sin embargo la expresión adusta del Lord Feudal solo le hizo tener un mal presentimiento.

Hokage… es necesario que hablemos… hay algo muy importante que usted debe de saber- dijo el Lord Feudal, Tsunade frunció el ceño y miro de reojo a Shikaku y a Hiashi.

Este bien- dijo ella mientras que se sentaba.

Tal vez lo recordara… en la primera guerra Shinobi hubieron muchos daños… y muchos resentimientos surgieron a raíz de ello… hubo un país que resintió principalmente esos hechos… su nombre era un poco extraño… y era de las pocas regiones que usaban un lenguaje antiguo…- decía el Feudal, Tsunade le miraba –Creo que era Wolf Land… algo así, por que sus habitantes decían provenir de una raza antigua… bueno, el caso es que en esa gran guerra la pasaron muy mal… pese a que como país su territorio era mucho mas grande que los cuatro países ninjas… su armada era muy pequeña- decía él.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Tsunade extrañada.

El Feudal solo le miro y continuo sin importarle mucho la duda.

Como lo dije, su armada era muy pequeña, una combinación de Ninjas y Samurais que fueron aliados de Konoha… pero que fueron abandonados a su suerte… las matanzas que ocurrieron fueron terribles, y tal vez su capital habría caído de no ser por las tribus indígenas que viven en ese país, así como de él valor de sus ciudadanos… cuando un grupo de ninjas de Konoha llego a investigar, fueron echados por los habitantes y en una extraña organización, la frontera fue cerrada- dijo el Feudal mientras que tomaba un poco de agua.

Aun no veo que tiene que ver una clase de historia con esta cita- preguntó Tsunade, Hiashi y Shikaku asintieron.

A eso voy- dijo el feudal –Durante la segunda guerra ninja, volvimos a entablar contacto con Wolf Land cuando hubo una batalla entre Kumogakure y Konoha, el encuentro se dio cerca de la frontera y creo que Wolf Land pensó que era una declaración de guerra, ya que atacaron con armas muy extrañas a ambos bandos… fue una derrota tremenda para los ninjas… según se cuenta, Kumo se tomo en serio ese ataque y contraataco con resultados funestos para ellos, nosotros logramos averiguar que el país había cambiado de nombre y se habían nombrado como Estados Unidos de Jaguar Land, al parecer el lobo era el símbolo del que fuese el Lord Feudal, y el ser conocido como Jaguar era el símbolo de los nuevos gobernantes…

No sabemos mucho, ya que todos los ninjas, de cualquier aldea que eran enviados a investigar fracasaban… al término de la guerra, los distintos lores feudales acordaron que era mejor investigar a fondo ese país, y secretamente se empezaron a enviar Ambus para investigar, con resultados fatales… las investigaciones cesaron al comienzo de la tercera guerra… claro algunas aldeas llegaron a invadir el territorio de Jaguar Land pero tuvieron los mismos resultados funestos… al termino de la guerra, por la reconstrucción no se pudo seguir investigando, y luego cuando paso lo del Kyubi… en fin… recientemente hemos empezado a enviar ambus a investigar… los demás Lores Feudales están de acuerdo en que el extraño aislamiento de ese país es sospechoso- decía el Lord, Tsunade le miro extrañada.

¿Y por que no contratan mercenarios?- preguntó Hiashi –Hay muchos que han abandonado las aldeas.

Ya lo hicimos, solo uno regreso y no nos conto mucho, solo que sus habitantes parecen ser muy poderosos… y es por eso que después de una discusión, hemos tomado una decisión- dijo el feudal.

¿De que se trata?- preguntó Tsunade con algo de desconfianza.

Necesitamos infiltrar a un ninja- dijo con calma el feudal, Tsunade suspiro algo aliviada.

Ya veo, bueno, tenemos a muy buenos shinobis para ello- dijo Tsunade.

Pero no solo es eso, esta misión de infiltración es muy particular…. Ya que dicho Ninja deberá de ser "aparentemente" expulsado de la aldea, necesitamos que sea creíble- dijo el Feudal, Tsunade, Hiashi y Shikaku solo le miraron desconcertados.

¿De que habla?- preguntó Tsunade -¿Por qué habríamos de expulsar a un ninja para una misión?- pregunto confusa.

Tsunade san, si simplemente se tratara de una misión de infiltración… ¿Cree que tendría que haber venido yo directamente?- preguntó –Ya antes intentamos eso y no sirvió… esta misión implica que la persona que la haga, debe de tener una coartada legitima… y que mejor coartada que el ser un refugiado por haber sido expulsado de su aldea y ser considerado un ninja renegado.

¿Y por que cree que serviría?- preguntó Tsunade ya cada vez mas confundida.

Al parecer en esa tal… "Republica", aceptan a quien sea, siempre y cuando no sirva a una aldea- dijo el Feudal.

¿República? ¿No es ese un modo de gobierno relacionado con división de poder y elecciones libres?- preguntó Shikaku, el Feudal asintió.

Si, esos tontos creen que todos son iguales y que deben de haber derechos iguales para todos los ciudadanos, además de que manejan a sus gobernadores por medio de las elecciones… es una amenaza esa ideología- dijo el Feudal con una expresión molesta.

Aun así… ¿Tiene alguna propuesta con respecto a quien debe de ser el elegido?- preguntó Hiashi, El Feudal les miro y Hiashi le sostuvo la mirada –No creo que nadie se sienta muy cómodo con esa idea, además, durante cuanto tiempo deberá de permanecer infiltrado.

Quizás toda su vida útil… y si, ya tengo a un prospecto- dijo el Feudal, Tsunade le miro.

¿Por qué alguien de Konoha? Si fue una reunión de todos los Feudales de seguro que se habrán reunido con los demás Kages para definir a algún prospecto- dijo Tsunade.

Si, lo hicimos, pero todos acordamos que solo hay un ninja que podría hacer esta misión… es alguien que de seguro conoce muy bien- dijo el Feudal con una ligera sonrisa.

Tsunade frunció el ceño.

¿De quien habla?- preguntó tensa.

Aquel muchacho que posee el Kyubi en su interior… él es nuestro principal prospecto- dijo el Feudal ante las miradas asombradas de los tres.

¡Naruto! ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué él?- exclamo Tsunade sorprendida -¡Ese chico ha luchado toda su vida por ser reconocido! ¡Por dios si es un buen prospecto para Hokage!- exclamo molesta Tsunade.

Debe entender Lord Feudal… que el chico es prácticamente un héroe para toda la aldea, no a muchos les gustarían que lo expulsaran- dijo Hiashi y recordó lo que le habían comentado acerca de la acción de su hija mayor durante el incidente de Pain.

Oh, eso lo hace un mejor prospecto, ¿Qué mejor excusa para ir a pedirles refugio que el ser traicionado? Claro, es obvio que será una faras, pero nadie más aparte de nosotros sabrá la verdad, no podemos permitir que alguien descubra esta farsa- dijo el Feudal sonriendo.

No estoy de acuerdo, Naruto es demasiado importante, no dejare que le arruinen su vida por eso- dijo Tsunade enfadada, el Feudal sonrió con malicia.

Pues él deberá de decidirlo, aunque en caso de negarse podrían haber algunos problemas… no sé… tal vez empecemos a contratar ninjas de otras aldeas… quizás también instauremos el sistema de Samurais, son bastante prácticos y mas económicos que un ninja- dijo en tono de amenaza, Tsunade apretó los dientes pero Shikaku le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla.

Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor feudal, pero no veo el motivo para amenazar la economía de Konoha, además, lo que pide es demasiado, Naruto nos ha demostrado que es un gran ninja y yo creo que en un futuro podría ser un gran Hokage, además de que posee el aprecio y cariño de muchas personas, nadie vería bien esto, además, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría esta misión- dijo el Nara.

Si, eso lo sé, pero después de ver su historial, él es el ideal para ello, además, ahora ya lo aprecian un poco, pero el estigma del Kyubi será muy difícil de eliminar, eso nos da algunos beneficios- dijo el Feudal –Y como lo dije, dependerá de su decisión, pero también les advierto… deberá de decidir correctamente.

Y con una sonrisa maliciosa se dio la vuelta.

Volveré mañana para que me informe la decisión, recuerde, de lo que diga el joven Uzumaki, dependerá la situación económica de Konoha- dijo el Feudal.

¡Espere! ¡Entienda que no puedo! ¡El es él hijo de Minato Namikaze!- dijo Tsunade con la esperanza de que el hecho de conocer la estirpe de Naruto le sirviera para que el Feudal reflexionara.

¿Es hijo del Rayo Dorado de Konoha? Oh, eso es aun mejor, ayudara a que esta misión sea mas valida, gracias por informarme Tsunade San- dijo burlón el Feudal .Su respuesta mañana.

Y con eso se fue, Tsunade solo se dejo caer en la silla mientras que Shikaku y Hiashi solo le miraban.

Esto es malo- dijo Shikaku.

Si, el Lord Feudal nos tiene amarrados- dijo Hiashi.

Se aprovecha solo por el poder que el gobierno Feudal posee sobre las aldeas, sin su apoyo colapsaríamos- dijo Tsunade con rabia.

¿Mando a llamar a Naruto?- preguntó Hiashi, Tsunade se cubrió los ojos.

Por favor… esto será muy duro- dijo Tsunade mientras que Hiashi asentía y salía –Dios… ¿Cómo se lo diré? Le destrozara el corazón.

Lo sé… y lo peor es que nos veremos forzados a aceptar, una aldea sin el apoyo del feudal no servirá de mucho… pueden cortarnos todas las vías de comunicación en poco tiempo… de nada sirve un buen poder militar sin la capacidad de abastecimiento- dijo Shikaku con calma –Esto es problemático.

Tsunade solo asintió mientras que empezaba a pensar como le diría a Naruto esta decisión…

Y una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Continuara.

Bien, el primer cap, no es muy impresionante, es solo el preámbulo, a partir del próximo, se vera a Naruto y como tomara la decisión, además, se sabrá un poco más de la situación actual de ese mundo, y para los que pregunten, también verán a Hinata.

Suerte

Este fic se sitúa en el Universo NS 4152


	3. Capitulo 2: Naruto

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap2: Naruto**

¿Naruto? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Tsunade con cierta tensión, el rubio se dejo caer en el asiento.

¿Ese es el plan?- preguntó mientras que Tsunade asentía, Naruto solo negó con la cabeza -¿Y si no acepto el Lord Feudal le impondrá fuertes sanciones económicas a Konoha?

Así es… Naruto, niégate… ya encontraremos la manera de salir de esto, al Feudal no le convendrá atacarnos económicamente- dijo Tsunade, más Naruto negó con la cabeza.

No puedo… no puedo arriesgar a todos así… las consecuencias podrían ser muy mala… abuela Tsunade… creo que debo aceptar- dijo él.

¡Pero Naruto echarías toda tu vida por la borda!- exclamo Tsunade con enfado -¡Que pasa con tus deseos de ser Hokage!

Hokage san…- dijo él sorprendiendo a Tsunade… Naruto nunca le llama por su rango –Si no lo hago tampoco servirá de mucho, es el Feudal el que debe de reconocerme como Hokage si es que hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad… y no quiero que por mi culpa Konoha se arruine.

Pero Naruto por favor… -dijo Tsunade con algo de tristeza.

Por favor… no me lo haga más difícil- dijo Naruto con amargura en la voz… Tsunade solo bajo el rostro mientras que empezaba a llorar -¿Cuándo debo de partir?

Mañana le debo informar al señor feudal tu decisión- dijo ella –Pero por favor Naruto, entiende… ¿Qué pasara con tus sueños? ¿No has pensado en que ya no podrás volver nunca más?

Lo sé… aunque… tal vez… si consigo terminarla antes… quizás aun pueda lograr mis sueños- dijo Naruto, Tsunade le miro, pero sabia que eso seria imposible, incluso aunque se esforzara al máximo, infiltrarse en la República sería difícil, e inclusive lográndolo, al final debería de quedarse a vivir allí, sin entrenamiento ninja u oponentes de ese tipo, no habría manera de que prosperara.

Te esperaremos Naruto… aunque nadie mas que los Kages y los feudales sepamos de tu sacrificio- dijo Tsunade con lagrimas en sus ojos, Naruto bajo la vista tratando de contener el llanto.

Hiashi Hyuga y Shikaku Nara miraban la escena.

No es justo para él- dijo Shikaku, Hiashi solo le miro –Ese chico ah logrado lo que muy pocos han hecho, no solo dio pie a un cambio en el modo de pensar de muchos, también consiguió lo que nadie creía posible… la redención de Uchiha Sasuke- dijo con calma.

Si… aunque es una lastima que el último Uchiha ahora este prácticamente ciego e incapacitado para ser ninja… y ahora con esto… -decía Hiashi.

Yo… debo de ir a preparar mis cosas- dijo Naruto Tsunade asintió.

Naruto… recuerda que no puedes decirle a nadie… es una orden del Lord Feudal… él ya tiene toda la farsa lista para que sea creíble… lo siento- dijo Tsunade llorando, Naruto la abrazo.

No es tu culpa… lo haré por la aldea- dijo Naruto mientras qué se iba a su departamento.

Tsunade sama- dijo Shikaku.

Por favor… déjenme sola- dijo la Hokage, ambos asintieron y dejaron a Tsunade, quien solo se lamentaba el no poder hacer nada por el rubio.

Naruto mientras tanto, llego con gran rapidez a su departamento, se dejo caer en la cama mientras que se sentía destrozado…prácticamente ya todos lo habían aceptado… incluso algunas personas que antes le miraban mal ahora lo vitoreaban… había logrado lo que todos creían imposible… logro que Sasuke por fin aceptara su error… sus amigos lo veían como alguien de enorme confianza…

Y entonces algo llego a su mente…

Desde el ataque de Pain… algo que había ido posponiendo… no por que lo olvidase… sino por que no sabía como diablos responder… cuando Hinata le había confesado sus sentimientos… no podía negar que se sintió algo feliz de saber que alguien lo quería de esa manera tan pura… eso le hizo madurar en un aspecto, darse cuenta de que era un sentimiento de afecto real… por eso no creyó en Sakura cuando esta hizo lo mismo…

Sin embargo, aun no sabía que responderle a Hinata… y con tantas cosas que habían pasado no se había detenido a pensar en ello… no lo negaba, físicamente le era muy atractiva… pero sentimentalmente… estaba confundido.

Y es que Hinata era muy particular, para ser una ninja era muy amable… no se comportaba agresiva con los demás y parecía ser algo sumisa… pero también era sincera… algo oscura por su timidez… pero no negaba que eso era su principal atractivo… y era lo que la diferenciaba de Sakura.

Pero… no podre decirle nada ahora ¿Verdad?- dijo para sí –Creo que es lo mejor… sin importar lo que pase… ella es como una princesa… merece alguien mejor… alguien que le de todo… y no a un próximo "renegado"- dijo resaltando esa palabra.

Suspiro… debía de estar listo para lo que se le venía… y para aceptar que una nueva vida empezaba para él… para aceptar que sus sueños se iban… y tener que concentrarse en la misión únicamente.

Mansión Hyuga.

Hiashi tomaba el té… después de volver con la Hokage, decidió revisar la decisión que el consejo del Clan había tomado… apretó los dientes.

Y es que el consejo del Clan Hyuga había decidido que Hanabi seria designada como la heredera del clan, Hinata seria degradada por sus impulsivas y deshonrosas acciones durante la batalla contra Pain… gruño enfadado… al consejo no le molestaba que hubiera desobedecido para ir a pelear, le molestaba que lo hubiera hecho por un hombre y que además hubiera perdido…

Y ahora por eso… la van a sellar… y cuando sepa lo del Uzumaki… su corazón se romperá- dijo mientras que suspiraba, sabia los sentimientos de su hija desde hacía mucho tiempo, y i bien en un principio le decepcionaba… se percato de que la joven había crecido moral y mentalmente, además, si era capaz de cometer un acto de tal valentía solo por amor… eso valía algo.

Suspiro de nuevo vio de reojo por la puerta y a lo lejos noto a su hija practicando unas katas en el jardín.

No quiero que por nuestras costumbres sufras más de lo que te hicimos sufrir…- dijo y entonces una idea le llego a su mente… tal vez había una manera de impedir esto… era arriesgado, y el Lord Feudal podría acusarlo de traición…

Pero si ella cree que él realmente esta siendo expulsado… entonces no sé me culpara… y podré hacer algo bueno por ella… al menos una vez seré un verdadero padre- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

En otro lado.

El Lord Feudal sonreía, sabía que ellos aceptarían, el Ambu frente a él traía la respuesta afirmativa de la Hokage.

Bien, esto será excelente- dijo para sí mientras qué veía el pequeño dispositivo que le sería entregado a Naruto para sus informes mensuales, no era nada diferente a una pulsera, eso le agradaba, ya que pasaría desapercibido.

Todo iba bien, después de hablar con los demás Feudales ya habían decidido un rumbo de acción, en cuanto recibieran los suficientes informes del lugar, organizarían a las cuatro aldeas ninjas principales, así como a una serie de mercenarios, Samurais y alguno que otro filibustero y piratas… harían desaparecer a la República y ese valioso territorio seria repartido entre ellos… desaparecerían esa ideología de la democracia… tomarían a su gente como súbditos… sonrió, por lo que sabia, las mujeres de la república eran bastante bellas, el único mercenario que volvió, las describió como bellezas sin par… tal vez podrían volver a mover la economía del comercio de esclavas con ellas… claro, era muy probable que su infiltrado muriese… pero el estaba dispuesto a aceptar ese sacrificio.

Todo sale bien… el Sistema Feudal seguirá existiendo por siempre… de verdad que la espera valdrá la pena- dijo sonriendo mientras que se disponía a descansar.

Continuara.

Solo los primeros capítulos llegaran pronto, así como el anterior, este es una especie de introducción, el próximo marcara el punto de vista de Hinata y la declaración de expulsión, ya verán como será.

Por cierto, así como en "Los Delirios de la Virgen" a partir del próximo capitulo meteré Omakes y especiales entre capítulos, para que sea mas rápido seguirlo.

Este fic es muy pretencioso, por lo que habrá caps espaciados. Espero les agrade.

Je, al señor feudal lo puse así por que, admitámoslo, es un Feudal, no eran para nada las mejores personas y muchos de ellos vivían del trafico de esclavos, así como de los constantes abusos, je, en si, siempre se ha mostrado el modo de vida en las aldeas… pero ¿No se imaginan como será en el interior de los Feudos civiles? Je, solo recuerden las cosas que pasaban en la edad media, el derecho de pernada y el mandar a matar a quien fuera, además de que la edad feudal al estilo japonés no era para nada mejor, por lo que queda como el perfecto villano para ir en contra de un gobierno republicano.

Espero les guste este cap.

Suerte


	4. Capitulo 3: Hinata

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap3: Hinata**

¿Qué sucede padre?- preguntó la Heredera de los Hyuga, Hiashi le miraba con seriedad.

Estaban en un pequeño salón que Hiashi usaba a veces como estudio, no le agradaba estar en el estudio normal del clan, ya que aunque brindaba cierta privacidad (estaba protegido por un sello que impedía que nadie supiera que pasaba dentro) le desagradaba por que sabia que clases de "reuniones" tenían los miembros de la rama principal con algunas pobres diablas de la rama secundaria.

Hiashi miro a su hija y suspiro… se veía tan joven… tan prometedora… y solo por una estupidez planeaban cortarle su libertad.

¿Padre?- preguntó Hinata al verlo tan serio.

Hija… supe lo que paso durante el ataque de Pain- Dijo Hiashi, Hinata se alarmo un poco, si bien se había difundido, aun nadie del clan le había reclamado ese hecho –Se rumora que te lanzaste en un ataque suicida para salvar a Naruto Uzumaki… y que fuiste rápidamente derrotada por Pain.

Si padre- dijo ella algo temerosa esperando una reprimenda tardía. Hiashi notó eso.

Hija… el consejo del Clan a estado deliberando y… te tengo malas noticias- dijo él, Hinata estaba nerviosa.

¿Cuáles son?- preguntó mirando a su padre, quien se notaba claramente triste.

Han decidido degradarte a miembro de la rama secundaria, el liderato del Clan pasara a manos de Hanabi y por orden del clan deberás de abandonar tu carrera como Kunoichi para ser prometida en matrimonio con aquel con quien el consejo considere pertinente en un periodo cercano- dijo Hiashi con la mandíbula apretada, Hinata palideció.

Pe… pero papá… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena?- preguntó asustada Hinata, Hiashi le miro y noto que la chica estaba destrozada, bajo la mirada mientras que pensaba en lo que decía de decirle ahora- ¿En… En cuanto tiempo será eso?

Hinata… antes debo de darte otra mala noticia- dijo Hiashi, Hinata le miro con una expresión de sorpresa –El Lord Feudal del Fuego nos ha enviado un mensaje… por disposición de seguridad… Naruto Uzumaki será expulsado de la aldea de Konoha y será marcado como ninja renegada… por ende… la orden del consejo es que tu seas sellada una semana después de eso- dijo Hiashi, la expresión de Hinata era inconcebible, Hiashi rápidamente la sujeto para evitar que se desmayara.

Papá… ¿Por qué? El salvo a la aldea, derroto a Pain, nos protegió a todos y lidero la batalla contra Sasuke, y si es cierto que no a muchos les gusto que le salvara y lo trajera de vuelta… ¿Por qué le hacen eso?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos, Hiashi solo bajo la cara.

Es… es confidencial… pero Hinata… ¿Tu de verdad amas a ese muchacho?- preguntó él, Hinata le miro y aun con lagrimas en los ojos asintió, Hiashi le miro y entonces tomo una decisión –Entonces debes de prepararte… no tenemos mucho tiempo hija.

¿Tiempo para que?- preguntó confundida, Hiashi noto que el desconcierto le devolvió algo de fuerza.

No permitiré que te sellen… este es el plan, mañana se hará público el destierro de Naruto Uzumaki, debes de aparentar que apenas te estas enterando, ve, despídete y luego ve a la salida norte de la villa, allí uno de mis hombres de confianza tendrá listo tu equipo para que te vayas de la aldea, deduzco que podrás alcanzar a el joven Uzumaki en el camino que lleva a Sunagakure, que es donde creo que ira- dijo Hiashi para sorpresa de Hinata.

Pe… pero papá… si haces eso podrían considerarte traidor al Clan- dijo Hinata asombrada, Hiashi le sonrió.

Hija, déjame ser un buen padre al menos por esta vez, además, no tendrán pruebas, deducirán que has desertado por tu cuenta… hija… por favor, hazlo, como te lo dije, no deseo que te sellen, ve, busca a ese joven… y se feliz –dijo Hiashi sonriéndole, Hinata estaba llorando, su padre le estaba dando una oportunidad única, que no debía de desaprovechar.

Gracias papá- dijo Hinata abrazándole, Hiashi no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas… y se percato que esta misión, pese a todo era una bendición disfrazada, ya que le permitirá proteger a Hinata de lo que fuera que planeasen los demás miembros del clan.

Horas después.

Hinata preparaba varias cosas en un maletín especial, Tenten le haba enseñado algunos métodos para invocar armas y equipo por medio de pergaminos, usando la misma idea, podría llevar varias de sus cosas, siguió preparando todo cuando escucho que alguien entraba a su cuarto, volteo y vio a su hermana mirándole fijamente desde el marco de la puerta.

Escuche todo- dijo Hanabi mirando a su hermana, Hinata se sintó tensa, su relación con Hanabi no había sido de lo mejor por lo que le preocupaba que le fuera a decir -¿Es cierto que te van a poner el sello del pájaro enjaulado?

Si… es cierto- dijo Hinata con tristeza, Hanabi le miro.

¿Y por eso te iras?- preguntó Hanabi, Hinata asintió –Hermana… sé que nuestra relación no es de lo mejor pero… solo por ser tu, no quisiera que te marcharas.

Hinata le miro con sorpresa.

Es necesario… además, tú serás la líder del clan- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa triste.

Como si me importara… al ser mujer me terminare casando y ser una mera procreadora de nuevos miembros del Clan, eso es algo que ya sé- dijo Hanabi, Hinata bajo el rostro.

Lo sé… pero puedes cambiar las cosas, recuerda que tendrás poder y autoridad, podrás lograr un cambio… algo que yo jamás hubiera hecho- dijo Hinata, Hanabi se le acerco y le dio un maletín pequeño.

Ten hermana, por si lo llegas a necesitar- dijo y entonces le dio un rápido abraso a Hinata y un leve beso en los labios (no se confundan, para las Hyuga era una muestra de aprecio fraternal, nada de Yuri), Hinata se sorprendió, la ultima persona que le había dado ese tipo de beso había sido su madre antes de morir, Hanabi se fue de inmediato.

Hinata miro entonces el maletín y se sorprendió de ver varias monedas de oro en él, además de un par de pergaminos, sonrió, al menos, sabia que su hermana no la odiaba, siguió preparando sus cosas.

Al día siguiente.

Un incomodo silencio se respiraba en el ambiente… muchas expresiones desconcertadas se veían en la villa de Konoha… uno que otro rostro satisfecho, pero en su mayoría solo había expresiones de enfado, tristeza, rabia, confusión y un profundo desconcierto.

¡Y lo vuelvo a repetir, por motivos de Seguridad Nacional, Naruto Uzumaki queda expulsado de la Villa de Konoha in so facto! ¡Con orden inmediata deberá de abandonar la aldea y el país del Fuego bajo orden inmediata, de lo contrario será apresado!- se escuchaba la voz del Lord Feudal.

¡No es justo!- grito Rock Lee a lo lejos.

¡No pueden expulsarlo!- grito el viejo Teuchi Ichiraku.

¡Naruto es un héroe el nos salvo!- grito Ayame.

¡No permitiremos esa injusticia!- grito Kiba furioso.

La Orden es incuestionable, y por el bien de la aldea y todos, así que dejen de protestar o me veré forzado a tomar medidas drásticas- dijo el feudal

Sakura Haruno miraba con tristeza a Naruto, desde que había rescatado y regresado con Sasuke, le tenía un aprecio aun mas profundo, se percato de que el era él hermano que jamás tuvo… por eso estaba consternada… Naruto se veía serio.

Naruto… -dijo ella, Naruto le miro.

Sakura chan… por favor, no hagan nada… no quiero que la aldea pague por mi culpa.

¡Pero no es justo!- exclamo la Haruno.

Es cierto, el feudal se esta pasando con esto, todos sabemos que no eres peligroso- dijo Ino Yamanaka acercándose mientras qué se empezaban a elevar las voces de protesta por la orden del Feudal y Tsunade trataba de calmar los ánimos.

Naruto, podemos apelar esa decisión, no dejaremos que expulsen- dijo Shikamaru acercándose.

Neji y Tenten asintieron acercándose Naruto entonces vio que varios de sus compañeros e incluso aldeanos, genins y muchos aprendices del Instituto se acercaban mostrándole apoyo… y vio a Hinata mirándole a lo lejos… no podía deducir su expresión al verla… pero notó una profunda tristeza en la chica.

"Si no aceptas, podríamos ya no contratar a los ninjas de Konoha, además, creo que no podríamos seguir proveyéndoles de alimentos y medicinas"- recordó parte de la conversación que le dio el feudal hacía unos minutos.

Chicos… por favor, no hagan nada… de verdad que no les quiero causar ningún problema, de verdad- dijo él con una sonrisa triste –Por favor, no me lo hagan más difícil…

Pero Naruto- dijo Sakura mirándole, pero el alzo la mano.

Sakura chan… eres como la hermana que nunca tuve… cuídate y procura atender a ese bestia de Sasuke… recuerda que aun esta muy delicado, y debe de readaptarse.

Sakura asintió percatándose de que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Shikamaru… eres el más listo de nosotros, sé que podrás guiar a los demás por el buen camino, anda, no te preocupes- dijo Naruto, Shikamaru bajo el rostro para evitar derramar lagrimas –Kiba, sé que lograras llegar lejos.

Anda… no digas eso- dijo Kiba tratando de evitar llorar.

Akamaru, cuídalo- dijo, el perro gimió –Chouji… cuida tu peso, recuerda que existen los problemas cardiacos.

Gracias- dijo Chouji.

Sai… eres un gran compañero, espero que cuides de Sakura chan y los demás- dijo Naruto, Sai asintió –Lee, eres excelente, jamás te rindas.

Tu tampoco Naruto- dijo Lee derramando lagrimas.

Ino… ya no te pelees tanto con Sakura, tienes mucho que dar de ti- dijo mientras que la rubia asentía –Tenten, mantén controlados a Gai sensei y a Lee.

Claro- dijo la castaña, Naruto miro a Neji y vio a Hinata a su lado.

Neji, por favor cuida de Hinata… y Hinata chan- dijo él, ella le sostuvo la mirada, recordó que el plan de su padre solo funcionaria si fingía estar sorprendida y no saber nada--- aunque aun así… era muy doloroso –Disculpa por todo… gracias a ti… madure bastante… espero que seas feliz- dijo él, Hinata bajo la mirada, quería decirle la verdad de su plan, no quería ver esa expresión de tristeza en el rubio, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, o todo fracasaría, así que solo le miro.

Naruto kun… yo…yo… cuídate- dijo ella y antes de que se delatara decidió irse.

Hinata- dijo Naruto con tristeza.

Es muy duro para ella- dijo Sakura con tristeza, ella había visto la declaración de Hinata, y estaba consciente de los sentimientos de la Hyuga, incluso ella llego a tener algo de envidia de la Hyuga.

Kiba pensó en decir algo, pero con lo que pasaba, sabía que no tenía caso… y tal vez era lo mejor, Hinata era más fuerte de lo que muchos pensaban, lo superaría.

Shino se acerco al grupo, se había mantenido alejado, algo le parecía sospechoso.

Naruto… ten mucho cuidado- dijo él, Naruto le miro con sorpresa..

Gracias Shino- dijo él.

Jefe…- decía Konohamaru mirándole.

Hey amigo… no te entristezcas, sé que tu serás un excelente Ninja… a ti te encargo mi sueño… lucha por ser el Hokage- dijo sonriendo, el genin solo lloraba.

A todos… Gracias, pero por favor, no causen problemas, yo acepto este destino, cuídense y no dejen que esta aldea caiga- dijo ya sin poder evitar llorar.

Tsunade veía todo desde su palco, a su lado el Lord Feudal sonreía.

Veo que es un líder nato- dijo él.

Señor… es un error, aun podemos evitar esto, dar vuelta atrás, Naruto es muy apreciado por la aldea- dijo Tsunade.

Y como ya le dije, eso no me importa, eso mismo es la oportunidad perfecta para que le crean en la República… ah… hubiera sido un Hokage… algo peligroso- dijo él, Tsunade le miro confundida, pero el Feudal no dijo más.

"Su ideología… su manera de ser, es muy similar al de los Estados Unidos de Jaguar Land, creo que fue una buena opción, a la larga me hubiera creado problemas"- pensó.

Naruto se iba… le habían dado 4 horas para tomar sus cosas y marcharse, por la orden del feudal, no podían ir a despedirlo, pero aun así, todos los que lo apreciaban le fueron a llevar algo.

Teuchi y Ayame no solo le regalaron una dotación de Ramen y una libreta con recetas del mejor Ramen, sus compañeros le regalaron equipo y dinero, Naruto aun así se sintió algo triste y se percato de algo… Hinata no estaba… se sintió algo decepcionado… y entonces se percato de que internamente deseaba verla… algo desde la confesión de la chica le revoloteaba en su interior… pero dedujo que ella debía de sentirse aun peor que él… con lo tímida que era… aun así, deseaba verla…

Pero su tiempo se agoto.

Salió por la puerta sur de la villa, se dio un momento para ver por ultima vez a la villa y suspiro, empezó a moverse, de acuerdo al plan, debería de ir a Suna a recibir sus ultimas instrucciones de camino a la República.

Camino por algunos minutos y cuando ya estaba lejos vio a una persona en el camino…

Hace unos momentos.

Hinata fue a la salida norte de la Villa, había un miembro de la rama secundaria esperándole, llevaba una mochila, Hinata sabia que a diferencia de Naruto, ella no podría despedirse, debía de marcharse inmediatamente, su padre le había dado unas ultimas instrucciones, él se encargaría de todo ahora, miro con algo de tristeza la Villa, extrañaría todo y a todos (excepto al consejo del Clan) al menos, sabia que se había podido despedir del Hanabi.

Hinata sama… ya esta todo listo- dijo el Hyuga dándole la mochila –En este pergamino están las ultimas instrucciones de Hiashi sama.

Gracias- dijo Hinata, el Hyuga le miro y sonrió.

Cuídese Hinata sama, la extrañaremos- dijo él, Hinata le sonrió.

Por favor, entréguele esto a mi hermana- dijo dándole una carta, el Hyuga sonrió.

Claro Hinata sama, espero que todo salga bien en su vida, cuídese mucho y sea muy feliz- dijo el Hyuga, Hinata asintió y miro el camino.

Es hora… de empezar una nueva vida- dijo ella mientras que se marchaba, el Hyuga le miro irse y entonces vio de reojo a los dos guardias inconscientes en el piso.

Espero que no me odien por esto- dijo riendo.

Hinata avanzo con rapidez, sabia que Naruto pronto saldría de la Villa… y se pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionaria al verla? No lo sabia… a fin de cuentas, jamás le había contestado nada referente a su confesión… estaba asustada… ¿Sería lo correcto? Ella sabia que Naruto bien podría considerarla solo un amiga… eso seria duro… pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaba, a fin de cuentas… mientras qué pudiera estar a su lado… seria feliz, aunque no la amase.

Se detuvo en un camino que conectaba a Sunagakure, si Naruto salía por la puerta Sur, lo podría encontrar ahí…

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Unos minutos después vio al rubio acercándose… y sonrió, mas al ver la expresión confusa del Uzumaki.

Tal vez esta nueva vida no sería tan mala.

Continuara.

Bien, ya esta el nuevo cap espero les haya gustado, je, ahora si que puse más con respecto a Hinata, como ven, Hiashi planeo que ella huyera para evitar que fuera sellada, además de que Hanabi le dio algunos medios para poder sobrevivir fuera, je, ¿Qué les pareció la manera de reaccionar de los aldeanos? Yo supongo que deben de apreciar a Naruto mucho, je, espero les haya gustado eso.

Por ahora, después de este cap, empiezan algunos especiales y Omakes, que serán colocados entre capítulos, ya que como este es el fin de la introducción, espero les haya gustado.

A partir del próximo, se vera un pequeño encuentro entre Naruto y Gaara, además de cómo reaccionara Naruto a lo que Hinata le dirá, je, y además, alguien le proporcionara a Naruto los medios para llegar a la República y también verán los primeros signos de cómo es la república.

Suerte


	5. Omake 1

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 1**

Naruto miro con sorpresa a Hinata y rápidamente corrió a su encuentro.

Pero Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio, Hinata le miro.

Naruto kun… yo… me voy contigo- dijo ella, Naruto estaba estupefacto.

Pero Hinata… no lo hagas, no arruines tu vida, yo he sido expulsado, no es justo que tu también tengas que abandonar todo, créeme no lo valgo- dijo él, Hinata le miro y sonrió.

Naruto kun… yo no arruinaría mi vida por irme contigo… mi vida se arruinaría de no hacerlo- dijo ella mirándole.

¿De que me hablas?- preguntó confundido, Hinata le sonrió.

Te lo contare en el camino- dijo ella, pero Naruto le tomo la mano haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Me lo dirás ahora Hinata, ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué arruinarías tu vida por quedarte en la aldea?-preguntó él.

Hinata solo suspiro y le miro con seriedad.

Esta bien, pero ven, vamos a sentarnos en ese claro y te lo contare todo- dijo ella, Naruto asintió y ambos caminaron a un claro que estaba a varios metros de distancia.

Naruto escucho con sorpresa lo que Hinata le conto. Acerca de su próxima degradación a miembro de la rama secundaria, la forzosa renuncia a ser ninja, el que fuese sellada… y el plan de Hiashi para salvarla… Naruto escucho en silencio y miro a la Hyuga.

"Hiashi… creo que tenia una idea muy equivocada de él"- pensó Naruto, y entonces se percato de algo –"Hiashi estaba con Tsunade obachan… el sabe de la verdad de la misión… O ya veo"

¿Naruto kun?- dijo Hinata al verlo silencioso, estaba algo tensa… no sabía que decisión tomaría el rubio, además… aun no hablaban de lo mas importante… -"¿Qué es lo que piensa de mí?"

Esta bien Hinata… no… no puedo dejar que esos ancianos te frieguen la vida… por ahora iremos a Suna… debo de ver a Gaara para que me brinde algunas cosas… y de allí… - decía pero se corto de pronto, Hinata estaba algo aliviada, al menos le había permitido acompañarlo, pero algo en su expresión le indico que le ocultaba algo.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella, Naruto le miro.

"Ha Dios… ¿Cómo se lo dire? Vaya… no había notado que se veía tan bien de cerca… no pienses en eso… además… aun no le he dicho lo que pienso acerca de su confesión… demonios… será difícil… pero creo que en el camino se me ocurrirá algo"- pensó y miro a Hinata –Hinata… hay un lugar… escuche de él no hace mucho… creo que podríamos ir allí, según tengo entendido… en ese lugar nadie de las aldeas ninja puede entrar… pero aceptan a refugiados políticos.

¿En serio?- preguntó Hinata interesada -¿Cómo se llama?

Eh… pues no recuerdo bien el nombre… solo sé que le llaman República… al parecer es un sitio tranquilo- dijo Naruto algo tensó, sabia que no debía de revelar mas- "Aunque si Hiashi la mando conmigo… quiere decir que debo de decirle la misión… aunque deberé de esperar el momento propicio para hacerlo, ya que los cuatro Lores Feudales podrían considerarlo traición y decidir darnos caza si Hinata se entera antes"

Oh… nunca había escuchado de ello- dijo Hinata, Naruto se levanto y entonces le dio la mano.

Bueno, entonces esta decidido, vamos Suna y de allí… a donde nos guie el destino- dijo Naruto sonriendo. Hinata le miro y sonrió mientras que tomaba la mano del rubio y este le ayudaba a levantarse.

Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir una leve sensación de mariposas en el estomago.

Vamos pues- dijo él tratando de concentrarse, aun había mucho de que hablar pero ahora tenían bastante tiempo para hacerlo.

Hinata solo le miro sonriendo algo apenada, ya que Naruto no se había percatado de que no le había soltado la mano.

Ambos se encaminaron entonces en dirección a Sunagakure, donde empezaría su camino a la República.

Fin Omake 1

Bien, este Omake fue solo para adelantar la charla de Naruto y Hinata, ya en el cap se vera su llegada a Suna y una charla no solo con Gaara, sino que habrán dos Kages mas que le darán a Naruto algunos implementos extras, además de información de la República y la manera en la que llegaran, tal vez sea un poco mas largo el capitulo, por que narrara un buen tanto de cosas, además de que se dará un primer vistazo a la República y a un personaje que a mi me gusta mucho.

Por cierto, un poco off topic, aquí en México una Editorial anda organizando un concurso de Novelas con motivo de los festejos del Bicentenario, el ganador se hará acreedor a el derecho de ver su historia publicada y no sé… quiero entrarle pero… ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Creen que sea capaz de lograrlo? Es algo un poco pesado, más por que la fecha limite es el 15 de junio, y hay que hacer una historia de mínimo 150 paginas… ¿Creen que debería intentarlo?

En fin.

Suerte y pronto les tendré algo nuevo


	6. Capitulo 4: Gaara

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap4: Gaara**

Ya habían pasado dos días, Naruto y Hinata avanzaban con calma, habían salido del bosque y entrado al desierto, dentro de poco verían los muros de Sunagakure.

Ya casi llegamos- dijo Naruto, Hinata asintió algo acalorada, Naruto noto el sudor de la chica -¿Por qué no te quitas esa ropa?- pregunto él.

¿Qui…quitarme la ropa?- preguntó Sonrojada, y Naruto se percato de cómo había sonado lo que dijo.

¡Ha no me refería a eso! ¡Hablaba de tu chamarra!- exclamo completamente rojo, Hinata bajo el rostro apenada.

Yo… creo que tienes razón- dijo mientras que bajaba el cierre de su chamarra… Naruto se quedo algo anonadado… nunca la había visto sin su chamarra y…

"Que grandes"- fue todo lo que pudo pensar al ver lo bien dotada que estaba Hinata, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza –"Maldita sea… ¡No seas tan pervertido!"- pensó.

Bien… creo que tienes razón… ya no me siento tan acalorada- dijo ella sonriendo mientras que se limpiaba algo de sudor, Naruto mejor volteo la vista… esto era demasiado para un pobre chico. -¿Naruto kun? ¿Estas bien?

¡No es nada no te preocupes!- exclamo el sonriendo nervioso. –Anda, vamos ya, aun hay mucho que hacer.

Hinata asintió y ambos continuaron su camino.

Gaara estaba en su despacho, enfrente de él, La Mizukage y el Raikage se encontraban revisando unos papeles.

¿Entonces él acepto?- preguntó la Mizukage.

Si- fue todo lo que dijo Gaara con una clara expresión de contrariedad.

Malditos feudales- dijo el Raikage enfadado –Es muchacho… es toda una lastima… tanto potencial desperdiciado.

Creo que por eso lo hacen, note que ese chico es bastante peculiar… muchas de sus ideas se amoldan a lo que nos comentaron, es la tal República… creo que lo consideran una amenaza- dijo la Mizukage.

Aun así, eso no me importa… Naruto no se merecía esto- dijo Gaara apretando los puños.

La Mizukage y el Raikage solo se miraron.

No podemos hacer más…ya tengo listo el equipo que se le dará- dijo la Mizukage.

Yo también… pobre muchacho… es una lastima que no pueda siquiera quedarse a descansar- dijo el Raikage – al menos con este mapa podrá guiarse rápido al punto donde encontrara el bote que lo llevara a la República.

Y puso en la mesa un mapa mientras que la Mizukage saco un bolso con oro.

¿Será suficiente?- preguntó ella.

Deberá de serlo, la orden de los feudales fue que no se les diera demasiado o levantaríamos sospechas- dijo el Raikage, Gaara solo miraba por la ventana, en eso tocaron la puerta.

Gaara… Naruto esta en el salón de visitas…- dijo Temari, Gaara asintió.

Bien, dile que entre- dijo Temari le miro algo dudosa -¿Pasa algo?

Es que… no viene solo- dijo la rubia y los tres Kages se miraron confundidos –Una chica viene con él… y creo que la conocemos Gaara.

¿Una Chica? ¡Ja, por lo que se ve decidió traerse a su novia para calentarse en las noches!- dijo riendo el Raikage.

"Bueno… eso es inesperado…"- pensó la Mizukage tratando de evitar reírse, Gaara solo frunció el ceño.

Esta bien… dile a Naruto que venga, denle algo de comer a la chica y que espere- dijo Gaara, Temari asintió mientras que los 2 Kages le miraban.

¿Por qué no la hiciste pasar?- preguntó la Mizukage.

Estoy seguro de que el Kazekage tiene sus razones- dijo el Raikage, Gaara solo miraba la puerta.

Recuerden que todo esto es una misión, si alguien acepto ir con Naruto, tal vez no sepa aun la verdad… y con tantos espías de los feudales, no creo que sea seguro ni para Naruto ni para quien le acompaña que se revele más- dijo Gaara, en eso se abrió la puerta y Naruto Uzumaki entro al lugar.

Hola Gaara- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Naruto, es un placer verte de nuevo… pese a las circunstancias- dijo Gaara con una leve sonrisa.

Gracias- dijo él rubio, el Raikage se levanto.

Bueno muchacho, no hay mucho tiempo, recuerda que por ordenes de los 4 Feudales no podrás permanecer por mucho tiempo en ninguno de los 4 países ninjas- dijo el Raikage mientras que tomaba el mapa y se lo daba –esto te servirá para tomar el camino más rápido a la República- dijo el Raikage, Naruto tomo el mapa y asintió, la Mizukage se acerco.

Tal vez tengamos poco tiempo, pero al menos podrías contarnos… ¿Quién es quien te acompaña?- preguntó ella mientras que le daba la bolsa con oro, Naruto sonrió levemente.

Hinata Hyuga… y antes de que me pregunten más… es por un buen motivo- dijo Naruto, Gaara y la Mizukage se miraron.

Una Hyuga… - dijo la Mizukage y el Raikage solo se carcajeo un poco.

Je, bueno, al menos se ve que no eres tan tonto chico, mira que no tendrás frio por las noches- dijo el Raikage, Naruto y la Mizukage se sonrojaron, al igual que Gaara, solo que este en mejor medida.

¡No es por eso!- exclamo Naruto, Gaara solo sonrió levemente, al menos no se veía tan mal como lo esperaba.

Naruto, este es el dispositivo… deberás de comunicarte cada 2 meses, manda informes de población, economía, fuerzas publicas y de ser posible sus activos militares, además, el Feudal del Fuego me pidió que te diera esta pequeña lista de otras cosas que debes de comunicar- dijo dándole una pequeña nota, Naruto la abrió y su expresión era confusa.

"_Lista del Feudal:_

_-Población aproximada._

_-Mujeres mayores de 21 y menores de 20._

_-Puntos descubiertos en las fronteras._

_-Principales campos de cultivo._

_-Principales opciones ganaderas_

_-Cantidad aproximada de infantes."_

Naruto estaba confundido, entendía el por que querían saber de los ámbitos económicos… ¿Pero por que quería conocer el índice poblacional?

Es hora de que se marchen- dijo el Raikage mirando por una ventana, un Ambo miraba todo, y él sabia que estaba reportando al Feudal del Viento–Aunque… ve a comer algo con tu chica, no sería bueno que hicieran el viaje con el estomago vacio.

Ella no es mi chica…- dijo Naruto apenado, el Raikage sonrió.

Por cierto, Killerbee te manda saludos- dijo él, Naruto recordó al shinobi y sonrió, ese sujeto era de verdad bastante loco.

Gracias- dijo él.

Recuerda, aunque los demás no sepan la verdad… si logramos que se aborte esta misión…. Tendrás algún lugar esperándote en cualquiera de nuestras villas- dijo la Mizukage.

Ella tiene razón, Naruto, tú sabes que siempre podrás acudir aquí, cuando todo esto pase- dijo Gaara, Naruto asintió mientras que recibía la pulsera.

Esta muy fea- dijo con cara de desagrado al ver el artefacto, el trió no pudo evitar asentir… y es que los adornos… parecían hechos para alguien de hace 30 años.

En otro lugar.

¿Por qué le diste esa lista al Uzumaki?- preguntó el Feudal del Agua.

Bueno, es bueno tener una estadística de su gente, así, cuando los conquistemos, podremos decidir cuales servirán para peones y a cuales podemos vender como esclavos- decía el Feudal del Fuego.

Oh, eso es un plan muy bueno, je, esas fotografías que trajo ese mercenario sobre las mujeres de la República me hacen desear tomar a un par para mi harem- decía el Feudal del Viento, el Feudal del Agua no se veía muy conforme.

¿No creen que exageran? Ya hay muchos problemas con el tráfico actual de esclavos, no creo que a muchos les agrade eso de esclavizar a los republicanos- dijo algo confuso.

Bah, no tienen por que, nosotros somos los que decidimos todo, además, ya veras que lo terminaran apreciando- dijo el Feudal de la Tierra- jum, lo único que no me agrada es que habrá que esperar mucho.

La paciencia es una virtud… y cuando llegue el momento… el poder de los Feudales será eterno- dijo el Feudal del Fuego .riendo.

De vuelta en Suna.

Hinata terminaba de comer, Temari le había atendido bastante bien, además de que le había escuchado con respecto a sus problemas y… con respecto a cierto asunto.

No te preocupes… tendrás tiempo para resolverlo, a fin de cuentas hay chicos que son así de lentos- dijo Temari sonriéndole.

Gracias Temari san- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto entro entonces.

Ah Naruto, ven a comer algo- dijo Temari sonriente, Naruto asintió.

¿Qué es lo que paso?- preguntó Hinata.

Nada importante, ah… Gaara me dio algunas cosas para nuestro viaje- dijo él, Hinata sonrió.

Y ¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó ella, Naruto solo se sujeto el mentón.

Bueno… como te dije antes iremos a la República… creo que alguien le llama Estados Unidos de Jaguar Land…. Es un nombre raro ¿No?- dijo el sonriendo.

Peculiar- dijo Hinata, Temari se acerco con algo de comida, Naruto empezó a comer mientras que la rubia les miraba sonriente.

Eh escuchado rumores de ese lugar… dicen que no hay ninjas ni samuráis… además de qué según cuentan los rumores, esta expandiendo su influencia- dijo Temari.

Oh, y pensar que jamás había escuchado de el- dijo Hinata con interés, Temari se sujeto el mentón.

Ahora que lo pienso, no hace mucho, una ninja de cabellos rojos paso por aquí y supe que se dirigía para allá- dijo Temari pensativa, Naruto le miro y entonces algo le vino a la mente.

Ah… ya veo… bueno, recuerdo que esa chica que rescatamos después de que Sasuke la medio matara y que se unió a Konoha,había decidido seguir su vida alejada de todo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- decía Naruto tratando de hacer memoria.

¿Te refieres a Karin san?- preguntó Hinata.

Si, de ella me refiero, je, lastima que no se quedo en Konoha, pero dijo que quería cortar cualquier lazo con Sasuke- dijo Naruto sonriente –Tal vez la veamos.

Y Temari le miro sonriendo.

Hey Naruto… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, y lamento que te haya tenido que pasar esto- dijo Temari, Naruto solo se rasco la cabeza apenado –Hinata, cuídale bien, puede ser fuerte, pero aun así es un cabeza hueca- dijo riendo mientras qué Naruto se caía de la sorpresa.

Oye- dijo Naruto mientras qué las chicas reían.

En el despacho de Gaara.

Bien, creo que me retiro, no puedo dejar solo a mi idiota hermano por tanto tiempo o empezara a cometer idioteces- dijo el Raikage y volteo a ver a la Mizukage –Me imagino que recorreremos el mismo camino un tiempo.

Ah, sobre eso, creo que no será posible, creo que pasare un par de días mas de visita diplomática en Suna- dijo la Mizukage dándole a Gaara una mirada algo seductora, este solo se movió incomodo, el Raikage solo empezó a reír.

¡Ja! ¡Eso es interesante, al menos espero que lo dejes descansar por que él pobre tiene unas ojeras enormes!- decía riendo mientras qué tomaba sus cosas y salía -¡No es necesario que salgan a despedirme!- dijo y salió del lugar.

Gaara solo miro a la Mizukage.

Eh, por favor, Mizukage san… -dijo él, pero ella le interrumpió.

Mei… llámame Mei, estamos en confianza- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

A... si… Mei san, por favor, absténgase de hacer comentarios inapropiados, podrían pensar mal… y no quisiera que su reputación se manchara- dijo Gaara apenado, Mei solo le sonrió.

Oh… que lindo, te preocupas por mí… je, eso te hace mejor prospecto- dijo seductora, Gaara solo trago saliva con nerviosismo.

He… creo que… tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo saliendo del despacho, Mei solo empezó a reir.

Ah, pobrecito, no sé por que me dieron tantas ganas de jugar con él- dijo burlona.

Horas después.

Naruto y Hinata ya habían salido de Suna, Temari les guio a uno de los caminos que les llevaría al mar.

Es una lastima que no pueda venir a despedirlos Gaara,- dijo Temari, Naruto asintió.

Ya nos ha ayudado demasiado, no podía pedirle más-dijo Naruto.

Sí, se lo agradecemos- dijo Hinata, Temari sonrió y se detuvo.

Hasta aquí puedo acompañarles, cuídense mucho- dijo ella.

Gracias, y cuida de Gaara, no sé por que, pero creo que la Mizukage le miraba como si fuera una loba a punto de comerse a un cordero- dijo Naruto, Temari empezó a reírse.

Lo hare, no temas, bueno, cuídense- dijo ella mientras qué trataba de evitar que saliera una lagrima, sabia que pasaría mucho para que volviera a ver al mejor amigo de su hermano.

Adiós- dijo Naruto, Hinata hizo una reverencia y fue tras él, pero Temari le hizo una seña.

No te rindas, ya veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo Temari –Mucha suerte.

Gracias Temari san- dijo Hinata y siguió al rubio.

En otro lugar.

Una chica pelirroja miraba al cielo, sonreía mientras que sentía el viento que provenía del mar.

Ya han pasado tres meses… nunca pensé admitirlo pero, este lugar es genial- dijo mientras que se levantaba.

¡Karin san! ¡Ya nos vamos!- se escucho una voz y Karin volte sonriendo, una pequeña niña pelirroja le hacia señas.

¡Ya voy Eleonor!- exclamo mientras qué se levantaba… al menos las vestimentas de ese lugar eran bastante cómodas.

Karin vio a la familia de Eleonor, la madre de Eleonor era una mujer bastante hermosa, Karin la conoció apenas llegar a Jaguar Land (pese a lo que decían, a ella le gustaba más llamarle así), era una mujer muy amable… y por lo que supo, antes fue una ninja… sonrió, ellas dos le hicieron sentir como en casa desde el momento en que fue aceptada como inmigrante legal al lugar.

Camino con calma mientras que veía el vehículo en el que le esperaban ambas… la gente de ese país lo llamaba automóvil… suspiro, era bastante moderno ese mundo, no solo en telecomunicaciones.

Anda Karin, que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y aun no he preparado nada- dijo la mujer, Karin se apresuro corriendo.

Ya voy Kushina… dios, eres bastante chocante cuando traes prisa- dijo sonriendo mientras que se apresuraba sonriendo.

Anda Karin, que quiero ir a la función de teatro del comité nacional- dijo la pequeña Eleonor, Karin asintió y se apresuro, llego al auto y ambas entraron.

Pronto estarían en la capital… la Ciudad de Nueva Falcón, un lugar muy interesante… y que era al menos 18 veces más grande que la capital del País del Fuego… Karin sonrió, aun le faltaba mucho que ver por allí… además de que adoraba el comité de Teatro Nacional.

"Hum, espero que alcancemos buenos lugares"- pensaba sonriente.

Continuara.

Bien, un poco mas largo que los anteriores, je, bueno, como verán, el Raikage y la Mizukage también aportaron su granito de arena para que Naruto y Hinata tengan un buen viaje, además… aunque no se vio, Temari le dio un par de consejos a Hinata, y ella los aplicara, je, además, como ven, Terumi Mei, alias la Mizukage, le encanta torturar a nuestro buen Gaara, je ¿Desearían que ahondara en esto en algún Omake?.

Como verán, Karin esta en la República, además de que es vecina de alguien que ya todos notaron quien es… je, pronto verán mas sobre ella, además de que influirá en el desarrollo de la historia.

Con lo referente al concurso, bueno, ya me decidí y lo intentare, pero el problema es que no sé sobre que escribir, tengo una idea que ronda en mi mente sobre una historia usando varios tipos de monstruos de distintas mitologías, pero reinventándolos, aunque no sé como llevarla a cabo, no sé, debo de investigar un poco con respecto a como será el concurso para ver si no hay limitantes.

Nos vemos en el Omake.


	7. Omake 2

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 2**

Que bien que este disfrutando su estancia… Mei san- decía Gaara.

Gracias Gaara… eres un excelente anfitrión- se escucho la voz de la Mizukage.

Eh… ¿Podria dejar de morderme la oreja?- dijo Gaara sonrojado y Mei sonrió…

Y es que era una escena ciertamente cómica, ya que Terumi Mei se encontraba sentada en las piernas de un sonrojado Gaara y con su boca mordía con cierta suavidad el oído de Gaara…

Oh… vamos, no seas aburrido, estoy segura que te esta gustando- dijo ella sonriéndole, Gaara solo carraspeo apenado.

Por favor, se supone que íbamos a cenar algo- dijo Gaara, Mei solo suspiro y se levanto no sin antes acercar sus labios al odio de Gaara y decir algo… que hizo que el Kazekage se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello, Mei entonces camino a su asiento y con delicadeza empezó a comer.

Ejem- carraspeo una voz, Gaara volteo y vio a Temari y a su ex alumna y actual asistente Matsuri mirándoles, Temari se veía muy divertida, mientras qué Matsuri… bueno, parecía que quería sangre.

Anda Gaara, se ve que estas bien acompañado- dijo Temari burlona, Gaara solo le miro con enfado.

Kazekage sama… le traje lo que me pido- dijo una enfadada Matsuri mientras uqe sostenía unos papeles.

Ah, gracias, ponlo en la mesa- dijo él, la castaña se acerco y puso los papeles con fuerza, haciendo que la mesa vibrara, Gaara se sorprendió y pensó en reprender a Matsuri por su actitud… hasta que vio el aura asesina que soltaba la castaña y decidió que era mejor no crear problemas –Gracias.

No hay de que- dijo la chica mientras qué se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, Gaara estaba confundido… y se percato de que tanto Temari como Mei estaban riéndose.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó confundido.

Oh, de verdad… Gaara kun, eres bastante más despistado de lo que pensé- dijo Mei riendo, Temari asintió.

Bueno, no tiene experiencia en eso, así que es obvio que la riegue- dijo Temari, Gaara solo frunció el ceño.

No sé de que hablan pero creo que se están burlando de mí, así que con su permiso- dijo Gaara levantándose, tomando sus papeles y marchándose, Mei y Temari le miraron y empezaron a reír.

Vaya… creo que se enfado- dijo Mei aun riendo.

Si… sabes… me agradas, y te agradezco mucho todo lo que estas haciendo, je, aunque por un momento pensé que de verdad ibas en serio- dijo Temari, Mei solo se sujeto el mentón.

Bueno, si no despiertan, creo que terminare haciéndolo… aunque es más divertido apenar al joven Kazekage- dijo ella, Temari solo se sentó y se sirvió un poco de agua.

Bueno, no me molestaría que tuvieras algo con él, además, necesita un poco de "experiencia", pero no me gustaría ver a Matsuri triste- dijo Temari, Mei bebió un trago de agua y sonrió.

Tranquila, aunque quisiera tener algo con tu hermano, es imposible, ambos tenemos muchas responsabilidades en nuestras villas, así que fuera de un affaire no podríamos tener nada más… además, he visto como esa jovencita ve a tu hermano, y creo que podría ser una buena pareja- dijo ella sonriente.

Bueno, te creo, aunque… será entretenido ver como torturas a Gaara, je, sería bueno ver cuanto aguanta antes de que caiga o te mande al diablo- dijo Temari, Mei le sonrió.

Brindo por eso- dijo levantando su vaso, Temari hizo lo mismo y ambas empezaron a reír de nuevo.

Mientras que alguien solo les miraba por la puerta.

Hay dios… que malvadas, je, pobre Gaara… lo van a hacer sufrir, pero bueno, creo que es por su bien- dijo Kankuro mientras uqe empezaba a pensar que es lo que pasaría,.

**FIN OMAKE 2**

Bueno, un Omake de puro relajo, no se si les haya gustado, pero prometo que el próximo Omake de Mei y Gaara sea un poco mas picante, je, los veo en el próximo cap de New Life, que además de Omake, incluirá un especial informativo


	8. Capitulo 5: Karin

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap5: Karin**

Naruto y Hinata habían llegado al mar… y un pequeño bote pesquero les esperaba.

Ya veo… ¿Así que se dirigen a Jaguar Land?- dijo el marinero.

Eh si… espero que no haya ningún problema- dijo Naruto, el hombre les miro.

¿A que es a lo que van? No parecen ciudadanos… - dijo el marinero, Hinata se acerco.

Es que deseamos pedir asilo… hemos… hemos sido obligados por las circunstancias a abandonar nuestros lugares de origen y necesitamos un lugar donde estar, le aseguro que no seremos ninguna molestia- dijo la Hyuga, el hombre le miro, y al ver la expresión de Hinata se compadeció de ambos y sonrió.

Bien, vamos pues, espero que la patrulla fronteriza de Jaguar Land no cause líos, pero bueno, nadie se negaría a esa cara- dijo mientras que los invitaba a subir al bote.

Ambos subieron entonces y se colocaron al frente mientras que el marinero soltaba amarras.

Hey Hinata, pensaste rápido- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata se sonrojo un poco por el halago.

Bien, en un par de horas veremos la costa- dijo el marinero mientras que el bote empezaba a moverse, Naruto y Hinata asintieron.

En Jaguar Land.

Ciudad de Nueva Falcón.

¡Ya despierta floja!- se escuchaba una voz afuera de una casa, Karin se levanto algo despeinada.

Ash… ya llego otra vez- dijo adormilada mientras qué se asomaba por la ventana -¡Ya te escuche Naru! ¡Ya bajo en un rato!

En la calle, una chica rubia solo suspiro, a su lado, la pequeña Eleonor se reía.

Sabes hermana, Karin es bastante perezosa, ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado- dijo Eleonor riendo.

Bah, ella es la que debería de acostumbrarse, y más por que llegaremos tarde a la clase- dijo la rubia, Eleonor solo sonrío.

Oh, si siempre llegan tarde Naru, ya deberían de estar acostumbradas- dijo Eleonor.

¡Pero si siempre es culpa de Karin!- exclamo la rubia, y entonces se abrió la puerta.

Hey, no me culpes, además, ¿Por qué demonios deben de hacer las juntas tan temprano? Ah… no sé ni por que acepte esa oferta de dar clases de aritmética- dijo cansada la pelirroja.

Bueno, era eso o estar de mesera, no hay mucha labor para una ex ninja, y para entrar a las fuerzas publicas, al menos debes de haber pasado más de dos años o hacer alguna acción que compruebe que no andas tratando de sacar información para esos hijos de perra de los feudales- dijo Naru, Karin solo suspiro, bueno, ser profesora no era tan malo, además, jamás volvería a intentar ser mesera… ya había aprendido la lección.

Eh… ¿Al menos puedo comer algo?- preguntó Karin, Naru suspiro.

Esta bien, pero apúrate- dijo la rubia, Karin asintió y las tres entraron a la casa que Karin rentaba.

Karin sonreía mientras que miraba a Naru y a Eleonor, ambas junto con Kushina le habían hecho su estancia agradable, incluso vivió con ellas los dos primeros meses mientras que conseguía algún trabajo en la ciudad.

Suspiro… recordó cuando conoció a Kushina… se sorprendió por el apellido de la pelirroja, Uzumaki… en un principio se confundió, ya que era el mismo apellido del joven rubio que conoció en Konoha, pero descarto la idea, bien podría ser una homonimia, además, Kushina tenia mas de 16 años viviendo en Jaguar Land.

Por lo poco que le había contado Kushina, ella era viuda y por motivos de fuerza mayor, tuvo que abandonar el lugar donde vivía junto con su hija Naru, había tenido que dejar a su otro hijo a causa de que este le fue arrebatado… Karin pensó en que tal vez algún día ella le dijera el nombre del hijo perdido de la pelirroja… según lo que Kushina le había contado, regreso a donde había nacido, el País del Remolino, pero este fue destruido por un ataque ninja organizado por el país de la Tierra, así que junto con los pocos miembros de su familia, escapo siendo aceptada en Jaguar Land como refugiada política, años después, la hermana de Kushina falleció y Kushina adopto a la pequeña Eleonor…

¿En que piensas?- preguntó Naru, Karin le miro siendo sacada de sus memorias –Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde- dijo la rubia.

Si, ya voy- dijo Karin con calma.

Las tres empezaron a comer algo mientras que Karin miraba por la ventana.

Nueva Falcón… era una ciudad bastante interesante, su tecnología era muy avanzada, durante su estancia con Orochimaru, Karin había llegado a ver informes sobre diversos avances llevados a cabo en distintas partes del mundo, por lo que había visto que aunque si bien se tenían ciertos avances en telecomunicaciones, y una que otra cosa cultural (como el caso de los cines), en Jaguar Land, el avance era mucho mayor y Falcón era el centro tecnológico, solo en los tres meses que llevaba allí había visto muchos de los llamados automóviles, una serie de líneas de tren, tanto uno que recorría el país, como un sistema de tren urbano, cines, teatros, oficinas de policía… vamos, que no había visto una organización así en ningún lugar a donde hubiera estado.

Bien, vámonos- dijo Naru mientras qué ponía su plato y el de Eleonor en el fregadero.

Karin hizo lo mismo y salieron en dirección a la pequeña escuela donde trabajaba, al menos el ser buena en aritmética le dio una buena palanca para que le aceptaran, aunque aun estaba a prueba… pero al menos el salario era suficiente para pagar la renta de la casa… era una suerte que Kushina no le cobrara tan caro.

En otro lugar.

Tsunade estaba deprimida… desde que Naruto se había ido se sentía así… no paraba de beber… aun sentía rabia por lo que había hecho el feudal, pero no podía hacer nada…

¿Tsunade sama?- se escucho la voz de Sakura.

Ha Sakura… pasa… ¿Cómo sigue Sasuke?- preguntó Tsunade, Sakura le sonrió.

Ya mejor, la operación le permite ver un poco más pero… creo que la situación es definitiva… ya no podrá seguir ejerciendo como ninja- dijo Sakura algo triste.

Ya veo… ¿Cómo tomo lo de Naruto?- preguntó la rubia, Sakura solo suspiro.

No le he dicho… no sé como hacerlo, desde que Naruto logro redimirlo… Sasuke le aprecia mucho más… esto será muy duro para él- dijo Sakura con tristeza, Tsunade suspiro –Por cierto Tsunade sama… ¿Qué acción se tomara con respecto a la deserción de Hinata?

Hiashi ha pedido que no se investigue… y creo que tiene razón, aunque el consejo del clan esta exigiendo que se envié a ambus a cazarla y… eliminarla, ya que al no estar sellada, su Byakugan es un recurso que muchos desearían obtener- dijo Tsunade con enfado, Sakura apretó los puños.

Esos malditos… ¿Y sabe a donde pudo haber ido ella?- preguntó Sakura, Tsunade solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno… alguien dijo que vio a una joven cuya descripción concuerda con Hinata ir al camino que lleva a Suna- dijo Tsunade, Sakura le miro con sorpresa.

¿Cree que ella allá ido a alcanzar a Naruto?- preguntó Sakura.

Bueno, según recuerdo… creo que esa chiquilla ha estado interesada en Naruto desde hace tiempo, así que no lo vería raro- dijo la rubia, Sakura sonrió.

Bueno… al menos Hinata ayudara a Naruto a sobre llevar esto- dijo Sakura, Tsunade sonrió.

Si… al menos eso me ayuda a calmarme- dijo mientras que tomaba un poco de sake.

En otro lugar.

Lord Feudal, hemos visto que el joven Uzumaki ha abordado un bote que le llevara a la Republica- dijo el Ambu, el Feudal del Fuego sonrio.

Bien, buen trabajo, dentro de poco el plan empezara- dijo sonriendo.

Señor, debo de informarle que el Uzumaki no viaja solo, una joven… que nuestros datos de inteligencia confirman como Hinata Hyuga – dijo el Ambu, el Feudal se vio algo contrariado, pero una pequeña idea surgió en su cabeza.

Hum, debe de ser su novia… bueno, mientras que no afecte al plan no me importa… ¿Tienen alguna imagen de ella?- preguntó, el Ambu le dio una fotografía y el feudal al verla sonrió –Vaya, es hermosa… se ve que ese chico no es estúpido…- decía y una mirada maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

¿Señor?- pregunto el Ambu, el Feudal le miro.

Quiero que sigas con tus funciones, además, envía un mensaje a Konoha, iniciaremos una política de reclutamiento para formación de nuevos ninjas, es necesario que nuestro poder militar aumente- dijo el Feudal, el Ambu asintió y se retiro, el Feudal sonrió –Bien, tal vez podremos sacar provecho a todo esto.

De vuelta con Naruto.

El bote llego a la costa, Naruto se percato de qué había un gran puerto allí, varios barcos enormes y de apariencia metálica estaban anclados, algunos eran enormes, lo que lo sorprendió, al parecer eran barcos militares, ya que poseían una especie muy rara de armamento.

Son enormes- dijo Hinata sorprendida.

Son los destructores… barcos acorazados, no les he visto en acción, pero alguien me comento que uno solo de esos podría hacer puré a la mayor parte de la armada del País del Agua- dijo el marinero.

¿De verdad? Vaya, pues se ve que son de cuidado- dijo Naruto, el marinero se acerco al puerto y vieron a un grupo de personas haciéndoles señas.

¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Hinata, el marinero sonrió.

Son miembros de la Aduana, si desean entrar, deberán de hablar con ellos… son buenos tipos, aunque a veces algo irritantes por tanto tramite que luego piden, así que, espero que sean convincentes- dijo el marinero, Naruto y Hinata se miraron, y entonces asintieron.

Más tarde.

¿Así que salieron de Konoha por que su relación no era aprobada?- preguntó el agente aduanal, Hinata y Naruto asintieron apenados, y es que no se les había ocurrido otra idea… y es que consideraron que lo de la expulsión podría ser un factor que les causara problemas.

Bueno, no veo por que no dejarlos entrar Connor, ya revisamos sus cosas y con excepción de algunos artículos ninjas… no parecen llevar nada que sea incrimatorio o que cause peligro- dijo un hombre de tés rubia.

Tu siempre tan flexible Marcus… bien, entonces les daré una oportunidad- dijo Connor, Naruto y Hinata sonrieron -¿Podrían repetirme sus nombres para el registro?

Claro… yo… yo soy Hinata Hyuga- dijo Hinata sonriendo, el agente apunto el nombre.

¿Y tu?- preguntó Marcus.

Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el rubio, Marcus le miro con algo de sorpresa.

¿Uzumaki? ¿Acaso tienes alguna relación con Kushina Uzumaki?- preguntó Marcus, Naruto le miro confuso.

¿Kushina…Uzumaki? No… no la conozco- dijo el confuso, Marcus se tomo el mentón.

¿De donde vienen?- pregunto Conner viendo a su compañero.

Konoha- dijo Naruto aun confuso, Marcus solo suspiro.

Debe de ser una coincidencia entonces… Kushina es del extinto País del Remolino- dijo Marcus mientras qué sacaba unas hojas –Bien, quiero que llenen estos formatos, en cuanto terminen se los pasaran al agente Conner quien los pasara al jefe de aduana y este decidirá si entran a modo de prueba- dijo con una sonrisa.

Eh, gracias- dijo Naruto mientras qué Hinata miraba el papel.

Ha… Naruto kun…- dijo ella, Naruto le miro.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él.

Creo que tendrás problemas para llenar esto, Naruto le miro extrañado y al ver el papel… su rostro perdió color.

¿Qué dice aquí?- preguntó confundido mientras qué notaba que el papel estaba en un idioma distinto, Hinata había llegado a escuchar de él, una vieja lengua conocida como ingles… entonces tanto Marcus como Conner empezaron a reír.

¡Hombre jamás me canso de esa broma!- decía Conner mientras qué Marcus asentía.

Si, bueno, estos son los verdaderos- dijo pasándole otros papeles, Naruto y Hinata los miraron y suspiraron, estos eran más legibles.

Ambos fueron llevados a una sal de espera para que llenaran sus papeles, vieron que el lugar tenía bastante lujo, además de que había una radio en una esquina, Marcus encendió el aparato y una suave música lleno el lugar.

Ah, la orquesta nacional, me encantan sus interpretaciones- dijo Marcus mientras que se sentaba en una silla para vigilar a ambos, Naruto y Hinata solo se miraron y decidieron que cualquier duda ya la resolverían luego, por ahora debían de pasar la aprobación de la Aduana y por lo que se veía en los papeles, un registro de inmigración así como una solicitud para asilo político…

Se veía que en Jaguar Land no se iban con chiquitas a la hora de registrar a su gente.

Por cierto, debo de decirles que se les hará un examen medico general y completo, además de pruebas de actitud, por lo que deben de prepararse- dijo Marcus, ambos solo suspiraron.

Marcus mientras tanto, miraba a Naruto fijamente.

"Se parece mucho a Naru… claro, si Naru fuera hombre… ¿De verdad no tendrá relación con Kushina? Bueno, hare algo de trampa y les ayudare a pasar… tal vez si logro carear al chico con ellas pueda conseguir algo de información, así sabré si hay o no hay relación… además, me servirá para ver de nuevo a Kushina"- pensaba Marcus mientras que miraba al par con una sonrisa.

Continuara.

Bien, un nuevo capitulo, como verán, ya están en la República, aunque aun andan en los tramites burocráticos para que los dejen pasar, je, además de que tuvieron que inventarse un cuento para entrar, ya que quieren verse lo menos sospechosos posible.

Como verán, ya empezaron a aparecer los OC, y como notaran… si es Kushina Uzumaki, además, en el próximo capitulo revelare aun más de ella y su familia, como notaran, la segunda hija, que por cierto no apareció en el anterior cap, por que estaba en otro lado, pero como notaran, mientras que Eleonor es hija adoptiva de Kushina, Naru es hija sanguínea de ella… así que, pues ya se imaginaran.

Por ahora, vendrá un Omake nuevo y un mini especial explicativo de la Republica, espero les gusten ambos, solo que con el Omake… ¿De que lo desean? ¿Algo de Gaara, la Mizukage y Matsuri? ¿Algo referente a Sasuke? ¿Algo referente a Tsunade? ¿O algo referente a los Hyuga?

Je, estoy para dar gusto, además, ya empecé a trabajar en la novela, espero lograr las 150 paginas, y hasta eso, una persona en la editorial que organiza, me comento que podrían darme la mano, para que en caso de que este en los días limites de entrega puedan aceptarme una ligera prorroga.

Suerte a todos


	9. Especial 1

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Especial 1**

Se ve a un hombre de cabellos castaños y con un extraño traje rojo

Buenas a todos los lectores mi nombre es Axel Asher…

Y yo soy Karin- dijo ella apareciendo detrás de Axel.

Ah, si, y venimos a presentarles este primer Especial explicativo del fic New Life….

Si, ya que como el autor anda algo ocupado (en realidad esta echando la hueva), nos pidió que explicásemos algunos aspectos referentes a la República que de seguro serán de su interés- explico la pelirroja.

Bien, como dijo Karin, serán solo algunas cosas básicas de la historia de la Republica para que se entienda mejor la situación y el autor pueda excluirlas en la historia lineal para evitar perder tiempo en Rollos…

Bueno, entonces comencemos- dijo Karin.

XXXX DDDDD CCCCC VVVVV OOO ODD PP DSS FDDDFF FGG FFF DDD D

La República, también conocida como Estados Unidos de Jaguar Land, tiene su origen en un País de corte Feudal, donde los Lores Feudales de dicho País le bautizaron en un principio como Wolf Land, ya que el Lobo era la marca de poder de dichos Feudales.

A diferencia de las 5 Naciones ninja, el poder militar de Wolf Land era muy pobre, pese al enorme tamaño del país, el cual era llamado "El Gigante de los Pies de Barro". Aun así, desarrollo un poder ninja lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener a su gente sometida durante bastante tiempo.

Mas adelante, usaron ese poderío ninja y además de a muchos Samurais para tratar de someter a las tribus indígenas que originalmente poseían ese territorio.

Oh, si que eran ambiciosos –dijo Karin, Axel asiente.

Sin embargo, los nativos no eran para nada débiles y desarrollaron muchas formas de combatir a dichos oponentes, los principales grupos indígenas eran:

La casta de Jaguares: Un tipo de pueblo que podría equipararse a lo que eran los pueblos nativos de America, comparables con los Aztecas y los Apaches… mas bien como una fusión de ellos, con una amplia difusión en el territorio, casta de Guerreros y gente de arte, eran el principal problema para los feudales.

El pueblo de las Coda: Un grupo de mujeres guerreras muy similares a las amazonas, ellas mantenían muy en alto el estándar del poder femenino, siendo grandes rivales de los Lores Feudales, propiamente dicho, vivían en las fronteras de Wolf Land, pero se les considera parte de las etnias por tener muchos contactos con algunos de los otros grupos, actualmente se encuentran casi extintas a raíz de uno de los peores y mas barbaros actos de traición que los Feudales de las 5 Naciones ninja infringieron, su legado se halla en el nuevo estado republicano.

¿Podrías explayar eso?- preguntó Karin.

Un poco mas adelante, ten paciencia…

Ok- espeto la pelirroja.

El Condado de Falcón: un grupo bastante mezclado de personas, gente de ascendencia negra, morena, rubios y amarillos, principalmente fomentaban el desarrollo de la ciencia y abogaban por la desaparición del Estado Feudal, así como de los sistemas represores que manejaban, este condado creció mucho durante la revolución.

El Pueblo de Fei Long: Un poblado que reunió a muchos artistas marciales de distintos tipos que eran atacados por los ninjas en un intento por desaparecer cualquier sistema marcial no relacionado con el Arte Ninja, muchos de ellos desarrollaron múltiples y muy variadas formas de combate en contra de ninjas.

Bien, esos eran los problemas de los Feudales de Wolf Land… pero su principal problema empezó con la primera guerra ninja.

Wolf Land se alió con Konoha, y durante esa guerra se hizo la primera alianza con las Coda, básicamente, esa guerra solo provoco un desastre económico en la población, que no entendía el por que mandaban a sus ninjas y campesinos a Combatir, la seguridad social y la vida del pueblo encareció, además, el Lord Feudal de Wolf Land permitió que grupos de Ninjas de Konoha y de Sunagakure entrasen a su territorio para abastecerse, lo que hizo que otros países también ingresasen provocando matanzas en la población civil, muchos de los cuales fueron vejados y humillados por varios grupos ninja.

La gota que derramo el baso fue el ataque al pequeño poblado fronterizo de Green Ville, un poblado que empezaba a desarrollarse como un gran productor agrícola y ganadero para el País, cuando voluntarios de Falcón y de la casta de los Jaguares llegaron a la zona, esta era un matadero, de 600 habitantes solo hubieron 4 sobrevivientes que se habían ocultado en el bosque, no se supo que grupo ninja ataco, pero es legendaria la manera en la que se ensañaron con los pobres civiles, mujeres que fueron sodomizadas hasta morir, niños destazados, adultos desmembrados, la gente de Falcón descubrió que muchas personas fueron usadas en violentos y sádicos juegos que empleaban los ninjas para torturar a los prisioneros.

Aquella acción encendió la llama de la rebelión, y tanto Falcón como la casta del Jaguar se unieron para combatir y expulsar a los ninjas…

Oh, eso se ve interesante- dijo Karin.

Si que lo fue, ya que la tecnología que habían desarrollado los de Falcón, más las habilidades naturales de los Jaguar, hizo que en poco tiempo, pudiesen expulsar a los ninjas invasores, después de eso, sitiaron la capital de Wolf Land, la ciudad de Wolfsmen, con el apoyo del pueblo de Fei Long y de muchos otros pequeños pueblos, no solo entraron a sangre y fuego a la capital, sino que se procedió a ejecutar la pena de muerte contra los Feudales, aunque se sabe que algunos lograron escapar con algunos ninjas y samuráis.

De las cenizas de Wolfsmen, el contingente de Falcón, Jaguar y Fei Long erigió un estado representativo entre los tres poblados mas grandes, quienes buscando el apoyo y la cohesión del País para evitar que fuesen invadidos por las cuatro grandes naciones, se declaro la creación de un nuevo País donde todos los ciudadanos tuviesen no solo derechos iguales, sino la facultad de elegir a sus propios gobernantes, declarando la independencia de los Feudales y convirtiéndose en un estado Republicano.

Fue un proceso difícil, la elección del nombre del nuevo País fue gracias a un consenso entre los representantes de los poblados del lugar, se eligió como Estados Unidos de Jaguar Land, principalmente por que la honorable casta de los Jaguares fue quien llevo la mayor parte de la lucha, y como una muestra al orgullo que se tenia a la raza mas antigua, mientras que en las ruinas de Wolfsmen, se fundo Nueva Falcón, que mas tarde sería declarada capital del País.

Interesante… ¿Y que fue lo que hicieron los feudales?- preguntó Karin.

Bueno, era obvio que los sobrevivientes no se iban a quedar quietos, y trataron de convencer a los feudales de los demás países para organizar un contingente que derrotara y aniquilara a la nueva nación, consiguió el apoyo del País de la Tierra, quien envió a muchos de sus mejores ambus a atacar Jaguar Land, más, el entrenamiento que recibió el recientemente creado ejercito nacional a manos de los Fei Long, demostró su valides con la derrota total de los Ambus, quienes regresaron literalmente con la cola entre las patas para lamer sus heridas…

Después de eso, las naciones ninjas se contentaron con tratar de enviar espías a la nación buscando un punto débil, pero el mismo entrenamiento de los Fei Longs, mas las habilidades de los Jaguares, mas la tecnología cada vez mas avanzada de los Falcóns hizo que fracasaran.

Oh… pero, aun no comentas nada sobre las Coda- dijo Karin.

Bueno, ya que insistes…

Las Coda se mantuvieron al margen de esta situación, claro, hubieron muchas que desertaron y apoyaron a los rebeldes a fundar la nueva nación, pero en su mayoría, el poblado se mantuvo alejado de ese asunto, las Coda entonces empezaron a servir como mercenarias al País del Fuego y al País del Agua, destacando en mucho, ya que poseían habilidades muy superiores a las de los Ninja, participaron activamente durante la Segunda Guerra ninja… y entonces surgió la traición.

La princesa de las Coda, una hermosa joven llamada Kaya, se había destacado junto con su grupo en las batallas contra los ninjas de Suna, ella era quizás la mejor guerrera que jamás se hubiese visto, podía enfrentar tanto a los mejores Ambu, como a Invocaciones, lo que hizo que el Feudal del País del Fuego le temiera, así que en secreto, fraguo un ataque junto con el Feudal del País del Viento, con lo que atacaron al grupo de la princesa en una emboscada, la princesa lucho con valor, pero el traicionero ataque la doblego, siendo tomada prisionera y llevada en calidad de esclava junto con las sobrevivientes de su grupo a la capital Feudal del País del Viento.

En dicho lugar, la princesa fue torturada tanto física como mentalmente, y fue sodomizada y violada para romper su moral, así mismo, fue obligada a presenciar como a sus subordinadas se les imputo el mismo proceso, la torturo duro bastante, y al final, lograron romper a la princesa, quien fue convertida en una esclava sexual del Lord Feudal y sus subordinadas fueron dadas a los ninjas para servir como prostitutas, además de que obtuvieron datos del pueblo de las Coda…

Con la guerra casi finalizada, durante los tratados de paz, un contingente de ninjas de Suna, Iwa, Konoha, Kumo y Kiri, atacaron el pueblo de las Coda, el ataque fue tan repentino, que las Coda no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, siendo apresadas la mayoría de ellas, solo aquellas que se hallaban fuera del pueblo, pudieron evitar el destino que les ocurrió a las demás…

¡No me digas que…!- exclamo Karin.

Si… las prisioneras fueron llevadas a las capitales feudales… muchas de ellas pasaron ante el mismo destino que su princesa, otras murieron por la cantidad de abusos que recibieron…

Claro, algunas lograron escapar, pero aun así, las Coda habían sido prácticamente aniquiladas… las que sobrevivieron alas torturas fueron vendidas como prostitutas a distintos lugares, otras fueron ejecutadas al no rendirse…

Las que escaparon, lograron llegar a la Republica, donde fueron recibidas e integradas al país, las Coda que habían apoyado al surgimiento del País, les ayudaron a superar aquel daño… mas tarde, el Ayuntamiento de Jaguar Land les dio un estatus como población y les ha permitido crecer en el interior, claro, muchas de las políticas Coda cambiaron, siendo más flexibles con el apoyo a los hombres.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Los Estados Unidos de Jaguar Land sufrieron una serie constante de Incursiones de parte de ninjas de todo tipo, muchos de ellos fracasaron enormemente, pero hubo otros, que al ver el modo de vida y las libertades de la República, decidieron desertar y quedarse a vivir allí.

Durante la tercera guerra, el poder interior de Jaguar Land se acentuó, siendo ya no solo un centro económico, sino que también empezó a creer política y militarmente, y muchos que empezaron a odiar el modo de ida feudal, empezaron a emigrar a la República.

Después del incidente del Kyubi en Konoha, y de que el País del Remolino fue atacado y casi devastado por varios grupos ninjas, muchas personas y ninjas de aquel País fueron aceptados como refugiados políticos en Jaguar Land… después de eso, el país ha vivido en paz, pero preparándose para el día en que llegue la inevitable lucha contra los Feudales y los ninjas…

ZZZXXXLLLSSSAAAOOODDDÑÑÑSSSPPPCCFFGUUUGHHPPLLLÑÑÑSS```D

Oh, ya veo- dijo Karin sonriendo.

Bueno, esto es a grandes rasgos un poco de la historia de los Estados Unidos de Jaguar Land, en el próximo especial hablaremos de cómo esta sustentado su sistema político.

¿Hay que hacerlo? Eso es aburrido- dijo Karin.

No te quejes, que es para que los lectores entiendan la situación…

Bueno, si no queda de otra- dijo Karin.

Bien, entonces nos vemos en el próximo especial, se despide su amigo Axel Asher…

Y Karin- dijo la pelirroja.

Esperando que nos leamos en el próximo especial y no les moleste este…

Hasta luego a todos- dijo Karin.

**Fin Especial 1**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este especial, es meramente explicativo, por lo mientras, ya ando viendo como será el Omake y el próximo cap, je, suerte a todos


	10. Omake 3

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 3**

Hospital de Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha sujetaba un libro, sus manos se apoyaban en las hojas… suspiro… no le gustaba el sistema braille… además, no estaba totalmente ciego…

¿A quien quiero engañar? Quede totalmente fastidiado- dijo para sí suspirando –Pero yo me lo busque… yo y mi maldita obsesión…

Dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada… y entonces notó algo raro.

¿Qué extraño? Naruto no ha venido desde antier… considerando que pasaba a cada rato me extraña mucho eso- dijo para sí y sonrió levemente –Bueno, chance y por fin se busco una chica y me deja de fastidiar… que ya empezaba a asustarme con eso de su obsesión conmigo…

Tanteo la mesa de al lado buscando un poco de agua, el ver tan borroso era un lio, pero según Sakura y Shizune podrían ayudarle a que al menos no se quedara totalmente ciego.

Claro… tendré que usar lentes de por vida, pero al menos no necesitare un lazarillo- dijo suspirando, entonces escucho que habrían la puerta, escucho unos pasos suaves y un suave aroma a cerezos le hizo sonreír –Hola Sakura.

Sasuke kun… he… hola, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- preguntó la pelirrosa, Sasuke frunció el ceño, no supo por que, pero algo en la voz de Sakura sonaba extraño… como si tuviera algo muy malo que decir pero no hallara la manera de hacerlo.

Sakura… ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el, ella se sobresalto –Sakura… algo me ocultas, tu voz esta entrecortada. Así que dime… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Eh… es que… bueno… -decía ella, Sasuke entonces se percato de que debía de ser algo realmente malo.

Sakura ¿Dónde esta Naruto?- preguntó él, Sakura entonces dejo caer los brazos y encorvo su cabeza -¿Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

Sasuke… tengo que informarte de algo terrible… -dijo ella, Sasuke estaba confundido.

Sakura hablo durante varios minutos, mientras qué Sasuke escuchaba el triste destino que le dieron a su ex compañero, varias veces apretó los puños molesto, pero no dijo nada.

Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Sakura, Sasuke solo apretaba los labios, Sakura le miro preocupada mientras que Sasuke seguía en silencio -¿Sasuke kun?

Demonios… ¿Por qué lo hicieron? No lo sé, Sakura, esto es muy, pero muy extraño, si hay alguien que merecía ser expulsado ese soy yo… ¿Por qué a él? No tiene lógica… aquí presiento que hay mas de lo que dicen- dijo Sasuke, Sakura solo le miraba confundida –Por favor, déjame solo, necesito pensar.

Sakura pensó en decir algo, pero al final decidió hacer lo que le pedía, salió de la habitación y Sasuke solo se acomodo en la cama.

Naruto expulsado… y además, se había llevado a Hinata Hyuga con él… no le parecía lógico… además, no le había visto a Naruto una actitud muy protectora con la Hyuga, es más, lo poco que había podido notar era que la evitaba un poco… pero sobre todo, no creía lo de la expulsión.

"Aquí hay gato encerrado y creo que nos han visto la cara a todos… diablos, si tan solo no hubiera quedado tan dañado de la vista… no, debo de buscar la forma de saber la verdad, se lo debo, Naruto… no dejare que todo lo que has hecho sea en vano"- pensó decidido mientras qué se concentraba, debía de recuperarse rápido, para empezar a investigar.

**Fin Omake 3**

Un omake netamente informativo sobre Sasuke, disculpen, es que ando algo malo y no me llegan las ideas, por ahora, prometo que el cap que sigue les gustara, además de que en el próximo omake meteré mas de Gaara, Mei y Matsuri.

Suerte


	11. Capitulo 6: Kushina

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap6: Kushina**

Naruto suspiro, habían pasado toda la noche en la aduana, aparte de pasar una serie de pruebas escritas, les hicieron tal cantidad de exámenes médicos que se sorprendió… y aun le dolía un poco ese examen rectal que le habían hecho…

Después fueron hospedados en un cuarto de un pequeño motel del puerto, donde pudo leer un viejo libro de la historia del lugar… claro, no hubiera habido problema alguno, pero… como el y Hinata habían declarado que eran una especie de "pareja" les hospedaron en el mismo cuarto… y con una sola cama.

Ese Marcus… -dijo recordando…

FLASHBACK.

¡Una sola cama!- exclamaron Naruto y Hinata sonrojados.

Pues claro, a mi no me gustaría que me separaran de la chica que me robe y por la que escape de mi hogar- dijo Marcus sonriendo, Naruto y Hinata solo se sonrojaron.

"Creo que debí de haber elegido otra fachada"- pensó él apenado mientras que Hinata solo parecía sacar vapor de la pena.

Bueno, he, aunque suene mal… hay cámaras de circuito cerrado en el lugar… es por seguridad, ya que ha habido mucho casos de ninjas que se infiltran… es por eso que… bueno, si piensan hacer "cositas" les recomiendo que no se emocionen demasiado- dijo Marcus haciendo que ambos se pusieran aun mas rojos.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Y aun así, tuvimos que dormir en la misma cama para guardar apariencias… por cierto, que piel tan suave tiene Hinata…. ¡No pienses en eso!- se reclamo a si mismo el rubio apenado, Hinata entonces salió del cuarto de baño.

¿Qué es lo que pasa Naruto kun?- preguntó ella, Naruto solo negó con una expresión cómica.

¡No pasa nada!- exclamaba él, Hinata solo le miro confundida..

En eso tocaron a la puerta y Marcus entro sonriendo.

Bien, sus pases están listos, solo firmen aquí y serán aceptados como refugiados políticos de Los Estados Unidos de Jaguar Land- dijo mientras qué ponía unos papeles en una mesita.

¿Y eso es todo? ¿No hay mas pruebas medicas?- preguntó Naruto algo asustado.

No… al menos para ella no, pero parece que tendrán que hacerte otro estudio rectal y… -decía Marcus, pero al ver la expresión asustada de Naruto, empezó a reír -¡Ja, deberías de ver tu rostro! ¡No es cierto!- exclamo riendo, Naruto solo le miro enfadado.

Naruto kun- fue todo lo que dijo Hinata apenada.

Bien, vamos apúrense a firmar, por cierto, que se me ha encomendado el llevarlos a buscar algún lugar donde quedarse- dijo Marcus, Naruto solo suspiro, si bien no parecía un mal tipo… Marcus era un poco pesado en su actitud.

Eh… gracias- dijo resignado, era obvio que no podía decirle que lo haría solo, ya que ni él ni Hinata conocían la República.

Le agradecemos mucho la molestia, Marcus san- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

Ah, no se preocupen, es parte de mi labor, además, me imagino que la tuvieron difícil para llegar aquí, por lo que creo que los llevare con alguien que no tiene mucho que también fue aceptada como inmigrante- dijo Marcus, ellos asintieron mientras qué firmaban las formas, se las entregaron a Marcus y este sonriendo las metió en un maletín, de donde saco un par de credenciales –Bien, con esto no tendrán problemas para moverse en el país.

Bueno, ¿Y cuando partimos?- dijo un Naruto que no podía evitar sentir emoción, Marcus checo en el reloj.

Primero comamos algo, en cuanto terminemos nos vamos- dijo él sonriente, Hinata y Naruto asintieron.

Unas oras después.

Un automóvil avanzaba (para que se hagan una idea, imagínense un automóvil de esos de los años 30, el modelo que mejor les acomode), Naruto no podía dejar de admirar el vehículo, aunque en un principio pensó que se moverían en una carreta, esto era genial, ese vehículo era mucho mas rápido que cualquier ninja a pie… claro, brincando por las ramas se llegaría as rápido, pero no podía negar que ir en el llamado automóvil daba una cierta sensación de comodidad…

Es increíble- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba por el vidrio, Marcus sonrió.

Me imagino que jamás habrán visto un auto, este es un modelo viejo… por cierto, eso que ven allí, son los campos de trigo de la provincia de River Falls, je, son bastante extensos ¿Verdad?- dijo sonriendo, ambos empezaron a mirar por las ventanas y se sorprendieron, si bien ya antes habían visto escenas del campo… era la primera vez que veían a campesinos así… habían grandes vehículos que usaban para el trabajo, aparte de los caballos y otros animales, además, se veían mas automóviles que usaban para transportar la cosecha (Marcus les llamo camiones de carga), además Hinata noto algo, aparte de la carretera en la que se movían, se notaba una gran cantidad de caminos interconectados, y el área rural se veía enorme, pero al mismo tiempo bastante comunicada entre sí… era una organización impresionante.

Veo que están muy bien organizados sus campesinos- dijo Hinata.

Claro, este año fue muy bueno, además, el subsidio que da el gobierno ayuda en mucho a que no caiga la situación- dijo Marcus.

¿Subsidio?- preguntó Naruto.

Son estímulos dados por el gobierno para ayudar al desarrollo del campo, je, bueno, de alguna manera hay que compensar la paga de impuestos- dijo Marcus riendo, Naruto sonrió, y Hinata solo miro a los campesinos.

"Esa no es una mala idea, muchos de los campesinos que llegue a ver en las principales zonas feudales no recibían mucho apoyo de los Lores, es más, creo que a veces les quitaban demasiado"- pensó la Hyuga.

Vaya, me gustaría saber más- dijo Naruto recordando algunas encomiendas de su misión.

Todo a su tiempo chico, por ahora, les llevare a Nueva Falcón, conozco a unas personas que les darán asilo en lo que encuentras un trabajo para mantenerte y un lugar para vivir con tu chica- dijo Marcus, Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron.

Por cierto, Marcus san, usted menciono a alguien que recientemente había venido y que podría sernos familiar… ¿A que se refería?- preguntó Hinata.

Oh, una chica pelirroja… creo que dijo venir de Konoha… su nombre es Karin -dijo Marcus, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿Karin? ¿Qué no era esa chica que ustedes trajeron a la villa? ¿La que fue herida por Sasuke?- preguntó Hinata, mientras que Naruto solo se sujeto el mentón.

Hum… así que había venido para acá- dijo para si.

Veo que es una vieja conocida, en fin, los llevare con ella, la conozco de hace un par de meses, agradable muchacha… por cierto… tal vez allá algo que les llame la atención- dijo Marcus, Naruto y Hinata le miraron confundidos.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó él, Marcus solo sonrió.

En Nueva Falcón.

¿Así que nuevamente llegaron tarde?- preguntó una mujer pelirroja, Karin y Naru solo bajaron la cabeza.

He, es que aun no me acostumbro a esto de los horarios- dijo Karin apenada.

Ya veo… bueno, eso es comprensible… ¿Y que hay de ti Naru?- le preguntó Kushina.

He… yo… ¿Me perdí en el camino de la vida?- dijo ella con una sonrisa, Karin solo se dio un golpe en la frente mientras que Kushina solo suspiraba.

Ya hablaremos mas tarde Naru, bueno, quiero que se encarguen ambas de preparar la comida y limpiar las casas, yo iré a recoger a Eleonor de sus clases- dijo con calma, ambas asintieron, aunque no les gustaba hacer los quehaceres de la casa… era mejor eso que sentir la ira de Kushina –Ah, por cierto, Marcus me llamo y me dijo que traería a un par de refugiados.

¿Marcus? Oye mamá… no sé pero creo que ya deberías de dejar de darle alas, digo, ese pobre parece buscar la mas mínima excusa para venir a verte- dijo Naru, Kushina solo le miro de manera reprobatoria, Karin lo noto y se apresuro a intervenir.

¿Refugiados? ¿Por qué los trae aquí?- preguntó Karin.

No lo sé… solo dijo que podrían tener relación contigo- dijo Kushina, Karin estaba confundida… ¿Acaso podrían ser Juugo y Suigetsu? Bueno… si eran ellos podría aguantar… pero… no… no podría ser Sasuke, en primera estaba casi por completo ciego y no creía que en Konoha lo fueran a dejar suelto.

A mi se me hace que es mera excusa para venir a cortejarte… mamá, de verdad, sino piensas hacerle caso, al menos deberías de decírselo… o ya al menos deberías de dejármelo- dijo Naru, Kushina bufo molesta.

Mira Naru, en primera, el es demasiado grande para ti, podría ser tu padre… y en segunda, solo somos amigos, así que no se de donde sacas esa idea de que me esta cortejando- dijo con un leve sonrojo la pelirroja –Y en tercera, sin importar cuanto pase, tu padre es y será el único hombre de mi vida.

Mamá… eso si que fue cursi, además, no creo que a papá le hubiera gustado que te quedaras sola y amargada… que ya vas de camino… mira que ese carácter que te cargas… en serio que necesitas echarte un rato de sexo- decía Naru con calma mientras qué Karin se ponía roja de aguantarse la risa y Kushina solo apretaba su puño.

Naru… -dijo la pelirroja con una venita en la frente.

¿Si mamá?- preguntó la rubia con inocencia.

Tienes 5 minutos para ocultarte antes de que decida demostrarte como torturaban a los prisioneros ninjas- dijo ella, Naru solo se carcajeo apenada.

Eh… bueno, nos vemos entonces- dijo y salió corriendo.

Je, esa Naru… se ve que es muy liberal- dijo Karin, Kushina solo suspiro.

Anda, puedes reírte, se que lo anhelas- dijo Kushina, y Karin empezó a reír con ganas –Si claro, ahora soy la burla… bien, me voy por Eleonor, por favor recibe a Marcus por mi- dijo Kushina mientras que sacaba las llaves de su auto y salía. Karin solo siguió riendo un rato, la verdad es que estaba de acuerdo con Naru, Kushina era aun una mujer muy hermosa, y por lo que había notado, muy pretendida por muchos…

Pero también había notado, que pese a que tanto Naru como Eleonor estaban de acuerdo en que Kushina rehiciera su vida… ella no parecía dispuesta a abandonar el afecto que la unía con su fallecido esposo… Karin no sabía mucho de él… solo que se llamaba Minato Namikaze… y que según había sido alguien importante en él mundo Ninja, aunque no se había interesado en saber más, ya que era parte de la vida privada de Kushina.

Aunque… sería bueno que lo intentara, por lo poco que me conto de su esposo, creo que ese tal Minato no le habría gustado que ella se quedara así- dijo para si.

Un rato después.

El automóvil se detuvo frente a una zona residencial.

Naruto y Hinata bajaron y miraron sorprendidos el lugar, la zona donde Naruto había vivido en Konoha era una pocilga en comparación… y Hinata veía que el lugar se veía mucho mejor que las propiedades de los Hyuga, tal vez no tan elegante, pero pudo sentir un calor de hogar en la zona.

Bien, allí es donde vive Karin- dijo Marcus señalando una pequeña casa, el trió se acerco y entonces de la casa de al lado, Karin salió y se detuvo viendo pasmada al trió.

A Karin, veo que estabas con Kushina- dijo Marcus sonriendo.

Ah… ¿Naruto?- dijo sorprendida.

Vaya, a sí que si eras tu… je, no me imagine que vendrías aquí- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Karin sonrió y se acerco a él dándole un fuerte apretón de manos, Hinata solo les miraba curiosa.

Ya se me hacia que había sentido un chakra cálido desde hacia horas- dijo ella, entonces vio a Hinata con curiosidad -¿Y tu eres?

Ah… me llamo Hinata… Hinata Hyuga… es un placer- dijo Hinata, Karin le miro confundida.

Eh… ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Nadie viene a Jaguar Land de las ciudades ninjas a menos que…- dijo Karin y de pronto noto que Naruto puso una expresión triste y Hinata bajo el rostro-¿Qué acaso desertaron de Konoha?

Si… es algo un poco complicado pero sí… y pedimos asilo político aquí- dijo Naruto, Karin estaba confundida, ella sabía que Naruto era un héroe… era apreciado por cientos de personas, una figura pública… ¿Qué le había hecho abandonar todo? Entonces algo se ilumino en su cabeza… Hyuga… era el apellido de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha… y por lo que había estudiado, no tendían a ser muy tolerantes con otros que no fueran del Clan…

Naruto… ¿Acaso te robaste a la primogénita del Clan Hyuga? Wow… eso si que es tener los huevos bien puestos- dijo Karin con una sonrisa, tanto Naruto como Hinata se sonrojaron y Marcus empezó a reír.

¡Anda que así es como deben de ser los hombres! ¡Si aman a una chica deben de dar todo por ellas y si la familia no los deja pues se la llevan!- exclamo riendo Marcus, Naruto pensó en contradecirlo… pero Hinata le tomo el brazo deteniéndole… recordándole con que excusa entraron a Jaguar Land, por lo que tuvo que callarse.

Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero miren lo que trajo la cigüeña?- dijo una voz, Marcus, Naruto y Hinata voltearon… Naruto se quedo sorprendido mientras que Marcus sonreía.

¡Ah! ¡Hola Naru!- exclamo Marcus saludando a la rubia, ella le correspondió al saludo mientras que miraba a Naruto y Hinata.

¿Así que ellos son los nuevos chicos del país?- preguntó ella aun sonriendo –Hola mucho gusto, soy Naru Uzumaki, sean bienvenidos a Nueva Falcón.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata le miraron con sorpresa.

¿Uzumaki?- preguntó Hinata, mientras que Naruto solo miraba a Naru aun asombrado.

"¡Imposible! ¡Ella es idéntica a mi sexy no jutsu!"- pensó asombrado.

Ah Naru, aquí veras algo gracioso… es más, se me hace que este chico pueda ser algún pariente lejano de ustedes- dijo Marcus sonriendo mientras que se acercaba a la pareja y ponía una mano en el hombro del rubio –Te presento a Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga… ambos desertaron de Konoha por que parece ser que no les permitían su relación- dijo Marcus.

Naru estaba asombrada al escuchar el apellido del chico… y por lo que sabia… su madre había vivido en Konoha… algo en su mente le decía que había algo más… pero no podía identificar el que era.

Ha… creo que… creo que es mejor que pasen y me cuenten su historia- dijo Naru algo aturdida, Marcus se percato de ello.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Naru asintió.

Si, creo que es mejor que pasen- dijo Karin, en eso vieron un auto llegar y de él bajo Kushina y Eleonor.

Ah, veo que ya llegaron dijo Kushina sonriendo.

¡Marcus!- exclamó Eleonor yendo a saludar al rubio, Kushina sonrío y se acerco… deteniéndose pasmada al ver a Naruto.

Este solo le miro… estaba confundido… terriblemente confundido… además, la cara de esa mujer pelirroja… no sabia por que… pero le daba una sensación de confort

Kushina estaba paralizada… palideció enormemente… al grado que Marcus y Naru se asustaron y fueron rápidamente a donde ella.

¡Mamá que tienes!- exclamo preocupada Naru.

¡Kusghina!- exclamo Marcus en el mismo estado.

Minato…. No… no es… -dijo la pelirroja antes de desmayarse ante la sorpresa de todos.

En otro lugar.

El Lord Feudal del Agua miraba con nostalgia el cielo, a diferencia de los demás Feudales, el había estado analizando la situación actual del mundo, y se percato que la República no solo parecía ser mucho mas fuerte de lo pensado, sino que su modo de vida y su forma de gobierno, era mucho mas practica que la de ellos… la idea de los demás Feudales de destruirla y esclavizarla no le parecía correcta.

Señor… su vino- dijo una mujer ya bastante entrada en años, el Feudal le sonrió.

Gracias Kaya- dijo él mientras que miraba como pese a su avanzada edad… esa mujer se veía extrañamente bien… y eso considerando todo lo que había pasado.

Según recordaba… la princesa de las Coda, después de tres años de servir como esclava sexual del Lord Feudal de la Tierra, fue regalada al Feudal del Agua como parte de un pacto, el antiguo Feudal del Agua no siendo tan degenerado, la mantuvo como su ama de llaves y aprovecho sus capacidades para usarla como guardaespaldas personal.

La ex princesa actualmente le servía al actual señor Feudal como sirvienta.

Es una lastima por ti- dijo él pensando en la mujer y suspiro triste –Y pensar… que los demás desean hacer lo mismo con las mujeres de la República… no… no es correcto… el ser poderosos no nos da el derecho… pero… que puedo hacer… el consejo aprueba esa idea… demonios… algo me dice que este plan fracasara rotundamente.

Camino y se acerco al balcón de su mansión, y pensó en todo lo que había visto en su niñez… no pudo evitar cuestionarse su propia moral… había abusado mucho de sus sirvientes… había asesinado a otros solo por capricho… y ahora veía en sueños el fin de todo lo que conocía.

Suspiro… se sentía arrepentido de su vida… pero el karma estaba por revertirse… y se imagino que cuando la guerra entre la Republica y los países feudales empezase… bueno, ellos tendrían mucho karma que pagar.

Continuara.

Bien un nuevo cap, esto va viento en popa, je, en el próximo cap, sabrán mas acerca de Kushina y el por que abandono a su hijo, je, se sabrán mas cosas y comenzara la vida de Naruto y Hinata en la República, además, se verán ciertos aspectos interesantes con respecto a los feudales y veremos que no todo en la republica es bonito… además, introduciré a algunos personajes nuevos.

Je, por cierto, puesto que tendrán importancia en la historia, describiré a Marcus, Naru, Kushina y Eleonor.

Marcus.

Edad: 35 años.

Condición social: Viudo.

Empleo: Agente aduanal.

Cabello: Rubio.

Ojos: Verdes.

Estatura: 1,95 mts

Básicamente… imagínense la apariencia de Steve Rogers.

Naru Uzumaki.

Edad: 17 (olvide mencionar que Naruto en este fic también tiene 17)

Condición Social: Soltera.

Empleo: Ayudante de profesor.

Cabello: Rubia.

Ojos: Azules.

Estatura: 1,76 mts

Naru es prácticamente idéntica al sexy no jutsu de Naruto, solo que ella no posee las marcas en la mejilla.

Eleonor Uzumaki.

Edad: 9

Condición: Soltera (obvio)

Empleo: Estudiante de primaria.

Cabello: Pelirroja.

Ojos: Azules.

Estatura: 1,05 mts.

Eleonor es prácticamente una versión miniatura de Kushina.

Kushina Uzumaki.

Edad: (ok je, a petición de ella, no me permiten decir su edad… ya después se las digo)

Condición: Viuda.

Empleo: Arrenda casas para renta, da clases de defensa personal, entre toda clase de servicios a la comunidad.

Cabello Peilrroja.

Ojos: morados

Estatura: 1,65.

Básicamente no ha cambiado nada, solo una pequeña arruga en la comisura de los labios, pero fuera de ello su apariencia es muy similar a la de los recuerdos de Jiraiya.

Bien, espero les agrade.


	12. Especial 2

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Especial 2**

Buenas de nuevo a todos los lectores aquí su estimado narrador Axel Asher y…

La genial Karin- dijo ella apareciendo nuevamente detrás de Axel.

Bien, es hora del nuevo especial informativo de este fic.

Ash, ¿Pero por que no podemos hablar de algo mas divertid?- dijo Karin mosqueada –No sé, algo como la vida nocturna de Jaguar Land o los escándalos y chismes…

No podemos, hay un contrato con el sindicato de personajes de fics de Gabe, por lo que no podemos meternos en eso, además, ¿Qué me vez cara de Origel? Claro que no, además, tú tampoco eres Paty Chapoy, así que vamos mejor a hablar sobre un poco de la vida económica y política de Jaguar Land….

Bien, ok, yo tampoco quiero tener broncas con el Sindicato- dijo Karin molesta.

XXX DDD FFFFF AA SSSSS DDDDD HHH SSS WWW XXXXXXXXXXX CC

La economía de Jaguar Land es principalmente interna, ya que al tener varios conflictos con las naciones feudales, es principalmente interna, claro de vez en cuando exportan a otros países pequeños, pero es lo menos.

Su industria ganadera es por mucho, mas variada que la de los países Feudales, ya que es una combinación de toda clase de ganados, e incluso se fomenta el desarrollo sustentable para evitar que se dañe demasiado a la naturaleza….

Ya veo… aburrido- dijo Karin.

El gobierno da un subsidio a los ganaderos con lo que pueden comprar cualquier clase de alimento para sus animales…

En el caso del campo, la producción de trigo y maíz es prioritaria en el país, además de que poseen muchos tipos de cultivos de frutas y flores, haciendo que su mercado sea bastante extenso…

Oh, pero eso no es todo, Jaguar Land también se caracteriza por su alto desarrollo tecnológico, ya que mientras que en las zonas feudales, solo algunos medios de telecomunicación fueron desarrollados, en Jaguar Land se llego aun mas lejos…

En su primer año de existencia, se desarrollaron los automóviles, si bien la gente de Falcón ya los usaba, eran muy rústicos y ruidosos, pero fueron de mucha utilidad en la revolución… después de mucha experimentación probaron con motores de combustión interna muy prácticos y su revolución industrial se magnifico a tal grado que en poco tiempo ya no solo eran automóviles, toda clase de vehículos automotor se desarrollaban en sus fabricas, las motocicletas fueron quizás su invento mas practico, ya que permitían viajes a muchos terrenos difíciles para los autos, también empezó el desarrollo de sistemas de barcos acorazados, con un sistema que integraba algo de chakra para contrarrestar los jutsus de agua de los ninjas.. .

Por cierto que dicho sistema fue integrado a todos los vehículos, ya que los ninjas llegan a ser un verdadero incordio para todos… y por cierto que sirve para confundir a los ninjas con capacidades sensoriales…

Con razón me sentía tan rara cuando llegue aquí- dijo Karin golpeando sus palmas.

En fin, quizás el mas grande avance de Jaguar Land fue el avión, sirviendo para múltiples propósitos, y sin las limitantes impuestas por los Feudales, la Republica es quizás el lugar mas avanzado de todo el planeta.

¿Pero que pasa si los atacan?- preguntó Karin.

Bueno, la maquinaria militar es bastante buena, claro, en comparación a la Tierra Prime donde vive el autor, la tecnología militar aun esta en el equivalente de los años 50, existen tanques, rifles, fusiles, ametralladoras, granadas, pistolas, lanzacohetes…. Vamos, que Jaguar Land se ha estado preparando para erradicar a los Feudales y de verdad que se han puesto las pilas…

Ahora bien, volviendo a lo económico, el tipo de condición es capitalista con leves toques de socialismo utópico en ciertas cosas… pero como en todo, es obvio que habran problemas…

¿De que tipo?- preguntó Karin ya mas interesada.

Bueno, ¿Recuerdas lo que conté sobre las Coda? Bien, después de su unificación y anexión a la república, hubieron algunos grupos de Coda que siempre han abogado por invadir los países feudales y acabar con las aldeas ninja, en especial odian a Konoha y a Sunagakure, pero no ha conseguido que se apruebe esa idea, por lo que tienden a agredir mucho a los refugiados que llegan de allá…

Auch… si, aun recuerdo eso… en mi primer día… pero creo que lo contare en la historia- dijo Karin sonriente.

También existen muchas mafias que tratan de traficar con las armas de Jaguar Land a los países Feudales, pero al menos esas si que son contenidas… lo que es difícil de contener son los "Escuadrones de la Muerte", formados por descendientes de las matanzas y abusos que los ninjas cometieron, de vez en cuando salen del país y atacan a grupos de ninjas… suelen ser sumamente violentos, y aunque uno pensaría que por incluir Coda no habrían desquites violentos contra las mujeres… pues se equivocaron, es más… las Coda tienden a ensañarse mucho con las kunoichis…

Vaya… de la que me salve… al menos las que conocí no pasaron de insultarme- dijo Karin.

Pero al menos no es tan común y tampoco se arriesgan tanto, como dije, esperan el día de la venganza cuando Jaguar Land le declare la guerra a los Feudales…. Y créeme, habrá todo un baño de sangre, ya que pese a que los ninjas poseen una tradición guerrera, Jaguar Land lleva años no solo acumulando el deseo de desquite, sino los conocimientos y los medios para enfrentar a los ninjas…

Válgame… creo que fue buena idea venirme a vivir aquí- dijo Karin.

Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora, esta vez decidí acortar la explicación, por que afectaría a mucho de lo que se vera en la trama…

Bueno, entonces nos despedimos ¿No?- dijo Karin, Axel sonrió.

Bien, nos veremos en el próximo especial, donde hablare de lo que el público desee, un poco de historia de las Coda o algo acerca de los estilos marciales de los Fei Long, ustedes deciden estimados lectores.

Pero espero que decidan algo divertido… suerte a todos- dijo Karin sonriendo

Y espero que se diviertan.

Fin especial 2

Bueno, espero pronto tenerles el omake, les prometí algo picante de Mei y lo tendrán.

Suerte


	13. Omake 4

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 4**

Gaara se sentía sumamente cansado… y como no estarlo, con lo que había pasado la noche anterior y que termino incluyendo a Terumi Mei y a Matsuri…

FLASHBACK DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR.

Gaara se frotaba los hombros cansado… después de hacer el papeleo, comúnmente Matsuri le daba un masaje en los hombros… más, después de lo que había pasado con Mei, ella solo le dijo que no era su sirvienta, solo su asistente… lo que tenia confundido a Gaara, ya que en si, fue Matsuri la que empezó con esa "costumbre"

Suspiro mientras que entraba a su dormitorio… la luz estaba apagada pero no se molesto en prenderla, estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo, así que se dejo caer en su cama… algo que debía de agradecer a los Akatsuki es que al menos ya podía dormir… y más en esa almohada tan cómoda y doble…

Gaara abrió los ojos asombrado… y apretó la "almohada"…

Humm- se escucho un leve gemido… y Gaara solo miro asustado la silueta de Terumi Mei…

¡AHHHH!- exclamo asustado el pelirrojo, en eso la puerta se abrió y la luz fue encendida.

Gaara volteo y vio a Matsuri en la puerta… mirando petrificada la escena…

Y es que Mei, quien desde que se volvió asistente de Gaara vivía en el mismo lugar, había decidido ir a pedirle una disculpa al pelirrojo… cuando escucho el grito de Gaara y entro con rapidez a la habitación de este para ayudarle… y se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo apretando un seno de la Mizukage.

¡Se que esto se ve mal pero de verdad no es lo que parece!- exclamo Gaara asustado.

Si… claro… ¿No parece que usted le esta agarrando uno de sus pechos a la Mizukage, Gaara sama?- dijo Matsuri con una venita en la frente, Gaara se percato de que aun seguía sujetando un seno de la Mizukage y… que Mei había despertado y le miraba con una leve sonrisa.

Vaya… Gaara san, ¿Qué acaso olvido que me cedió su habitación esta noche?- dijo ella y entonces sonrió –O es que ¿Acaso tan solo deseaba atacarme en la noche?

¡No no es eso!- exclamo él pegando un brinco y cayendo de espaldas al piso –¡De verdad que se me había olvidado!

Si como no… excusas- dijo Matsuri molesta, Gaara solo le miro mientras qué Mei salía de la cama… y casi le corta la respiración a ambos… el sexy negligé que la mizukage usaba casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Ambos solo tenían los ojos como platos mientras que Mei salía de la cama.

Anda, no te enojes pequeña, la verdad es que ahora que recuerdo, la señorita Temari le iba a avisar a Kazekage san, aunque pudo habérsele olvidado- dijo Mei, Matsuri le miro con sospecha… mientras qué Gaara trataba de evitar que su nariz empezara a sangrar.

Bueno, si es por eso… Gaara sama, creo que sería mejor que saliéramos y dejáramos descansar a Mizukage sama- dijo Matsuri aun enfadada -¿Gaara sama?

Ah… si… disculpe- dijo Gaara parándose y tratando de salir cuando Mei se acerco a él y con sensualidad pego su cuerpo al suyo.

Oh, pero no es necesario, es más, si Kazekage san lo desea… con gusto puedo ayudarle a que no pase frio esta noche- dijo Mei mientras que acercaba a Gaara a su pecho… Matsuri se puso roja de rabia –Además… ¿Qué mejor que toda una mujer para que se sienta cómodo?

¡Un momento! ¡No trate de pervertir a Gaara sama!- exclamo Matsuri acercándose y sujetando a Gaara con fuerza apoyándole en su pecho, Mei solo sonrió levemente -¡Además el es demasiado joven para usted!

Y una venita resalto en la cabeza de Mei.

¿Acaso me estas llamando vieja!- espeto con una sonrisa que obviamente era molesta, Matsuri le mantuvo la mirada –Bueno, al menos, no soy una niñita que no parece ver bien sus oportunidades- dijo mientras que de un jalón volvía a pegar a Gaara a su pecho –Además… creo que el estaría mas cómodo aquí.

¡Como se atreve!- exclamo Matsuri volviendo a jalar a Gaara, quien ya solo empezaba a sangrar por la nariz.

Eh… por favor… cálmense- dijo el tratando de evitar morir desangrado.

Bueno, puyes ahora que lo pienso, no dejare que Kazekage san la pase mal… así que con mucho gusto le dejare quedarse aquí- dijo Mei, Matsuri gruño.

Si como no, si el sé queda aquí, ¡Yo también!- exclamo Matsuri, Mei solo sonrió con malicia.

Anda… no te sabia esos gustos… je,. ¿Con que quieres hacer un trió?- dijo ella, Matsuri y Gaara solo sonrojaron.

¡Yo solo quiero proteger la castidad de Gaara sama!- exclamo la chica, Mei le miro confundida.

Un momento ¿Cómo sabes que el es virgen?- preguntó maliciosa –Si es posible que ya haya tenido sus aventuras…- pero algo al sentir un estremecimiento en Gaara solo le confirmo eso –Vaya, eso no me lo imaginaba.

Gaara solo se separo de ellas y les miro.

¡No es algo que me gusta estar comentando!- exclamo saliendo del cuarto corriendo para sorpresa de ambas.

Bueno, creo que eso fue demasiado para él… por cierto linda… viéndote te bien no tienes mal cuerpo- dijo Mei mirando a Matsuri, esta se estremeció.

¡Yo no le hago a eso!- exclamo ella mientras que corría saliendo del cuarto.

¿Y esta? Yo solo le iba a decir que no parecía una mala rival- dijo Mei, entonces Temari entro al cuarto.

Eres cruel- dijo ella, Mei solo sonrió –Bonito negligé.

Gracias, te puedo regalar un par si lo deseas- dijo Mei, Temari solo empezó a reír.

Creo que Shikamaru se moriría de verme así- dijo ella, Mei solo empezó a reir.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Otra noche de esas y estoy muerto… aunque… que suaves son los cuerpos de las mujeres- dijo Gaara sonrojado –Lo peor… es que se quedara de visita por toda la semana… no se si sobreviva, tal vez debí de irme con Naruto y su chica…

Fin Omake 4

Je, no sé como me ha quedado, espero les haya gustado, por ahora, ando preparando mas de la novela y ando pensativo en cosas con respecto al fic, je, y me han llegado algunas ideas que creo que usare.

Por cierto, solo les digo que Naruto tendrá algunos líos en el próximo cap.

Suerte


	14. Capitulo 7: Nuevo parte 1

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap7: Nuevo Parte 1**

"_¡Vamos Kushina! ¡Puja! ¡Puja!- decía la voz de un medic nin._

_¡Arghh!- grito Kushina mientras que el medico sudaba copiosamente._

_Afuera se escuchaba el ruido del ataque del Kyubi… y Kushina solo pensaba en lo terrible que era que empezara a dar a luz justo cuando el Kyubi empezaba a atacar._

_¡Ya esta naciendo!- dijo el medico -¡Un esfuerzo más!_

_Kushina pujo con más fuerza._

_¡Ya nació! Un momento ¡Oh dios hay otro! ¡Kushina sigue pujando!- decía el medico, Kushina se esforzó aun más…_

_El llanto de dos bebes sonaba en el lugar, Kushina agotada miro a sus hijos…_

_Felicidades, eres madre de un niño y una niña… gemelos- dijo el medico, Kushina sonrió, y deseo que Tsunade hubiera estado allí para verles… de pronto entro Minato._

_Ella trato de hablar, pero algo en la expresión de Minato le asusto._

_Yo… lo siento- dijo el mientras que con rapidez tomaba a su hijo y salía._

_Minato… no te… no te lo lleves… no te lleves a … a… Naruto- dijo ella recordando el nombre que Jiraiya les había dicho para el infante, el medico no salía de su asombro…_

_De pronto todo se difumino… y Kushina aun debilitada estaba frente al consejo de Konoha, por la batalla, solo había sabido de la muerte de Minato, y algo acerca del Kyubi y Naruto… también que Sarutobi estaba recuperándose para retomar el papel de Hokage, por lo que Danzou, Homura y Koharu estaban presidiendo… _

_Ella solo les miraba mientras que abrazaba a la pequeña Naru, ya que no le habían permitido ir por él._

_Espero entiendas esto Kushina, con Minato muerto y con el Kyubi encerrado en su hijo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se busque venganza contra él… por lo que deberás de marcharte de la villa inmediatamente- decía Danzou._

_Pero… pero ¿Y Naruto?- exclamo la pelirroja –No me marchare sin mi hijo._

_Eso no es decisión tuya, él es ahora el nuevo usuario del Kyubi… y será mantenido como el arma que le dará poder a Konoha- dijo Danzou, Kushina iba a hablar cuando…"_

¡Mamá despierta!- se escucho la voz de Naru, Kushina abrió los ojos y vio las preocupadas caras de Naru, Eleonor y Marcus…

¿Qué paso?- dijo ella aturdida.

Te desmayaste… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Marcus, ayudando a Kushina a levantarse.

Mamá… ¿No estarás embarazada? Por que si lo estas si que te lo tenias escondido- dijo Naru mientras qué Kushina casi se cae de la sorpresa.

No seas ridícula- dijo ella… de pronto se percato de que había alguien más allí.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones de la casa de Kushina, ambos estaban confusos, Karin solo miraba todo sin saber que onda.

Kushina solo miro a Naruto fijamente… y este se incomodo, algo en esa mujer… le ponía nervioso.

Tú… eres idéntico…- dijo ella levantándose con algo de dificultad y acercándose a Naruto, este se estremeció.

Se… señora… no sé de que me habla- dijo el rubio.

Mamá, mejor descansa un poco- dijo Naru preocupada.

Si, solo lo has de estar confundiendo- dijo Marcuos, Eleonor solo le miraba.

¿De donde vienes?- preguntó Kushina con decisión, Naruto solo parpadeo.

Yo… eh… venimos de Konoha- dijo Naruto, Kushina entonces vio de reojo a Hinata… quien solo le saludo con nerviosismo.

¿Eres acaso Naruto Uzumaki?- preguntó ella ante la sorpresa de todos… ya que nadie le había dicho el nombre y apellido del rubio.

¿Co… Como supiste mi nombre?- preguntó Naruto, Kushina se puso la mano en el mentón… su expresión era confusa… como si no supiera que hacer.

Mamá… ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Naru mientras que miraba de reojo a Naruto, Eleonor se acerco y su cara entonces mostro sorpresa.

Es… idéntico a ese retrato que guarda mamá… es idéntico a Minato- dijo la niña, Naruto reacciono a ese nombre, lo que solo confirmo las sospechas de Kushina.

Tu… ¿Tienes 17 años verdad?- preguntó Kushina mientras que Naruto solo asentía confundido -¿Tu cumpleaños es el 10 de octubre?-

Si… ¿Cómo sabe eso?- preguntó asustado Naruto mientras qué Kushina empezaba a llorar.

"Tiene 17, su cumpleaños es el 10 de octubre, viene de Konoha, se llama Naruto… y su apellido es Uzumaki… no hay error…"- pensó Kushina mientras que empezaba a llorar.

¡Mamá!- exclamo Naru, Naruto se levanto confundido… y antes de decir algo, Kushina le sujeto y le abrazo con fuerza.

¡Naruto!- exclamo ella mientras qué las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Todos estaban confundidos, Marcus solo se rascaba la cabeza, Eleonor seguía mirando a Naruto fijamente, Hinata y Karin solo se miraban sin saber que hacer y Naru trataba de entender que pasaba.

Se… señora… ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por que llora? ¿Cómo es que sabe eso de mi?- preguntó Naruto separando a Kushina, esta solo se limpio un poco las lagrimas y sonrió.

Es muy fácil eso… es por que una madre sabe al menos eso de su hijo- dijo ella… y todos se sorprendieron.

Naruto se alejo de ella tambaleándose y se tropezó con el sillón.

¡Debe de estarme confundiendo!- exclamo.

¡Mamá de que demonios hablas!- exclamo Naru sorprendida mientras qué miraba de Kushina a Naruto.

Ahora que lo pienso… el chakra de ambos es algo similar, pero solo pensé que era una coincidencia- dijo Karin mientras que Hinata sol ose veía confundida.

No hay error… Eres el hijo de Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage de Konoha… y el hijo que me fui forzada a abandonar- dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos pero con una voz más seria. Naruto estaba completamente asombrado… el había ya sabido de su padre… pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar en su madre.

No… no es posible…- dijo Naruto asombrado, Hinata se inclino a su lado.

Naruto kun… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella, Naruto solo se veía demasiado confundido, Marcus entonces se acerco.

Creo que lo mejor es que nos calmemos y hablemos con calma- dijo el, Karin asintió aunque los demás seguían en las mismas.

Naruto en el piso… aferrándose de Hinata como si fuera una tabla salvavidas, la Hyuga tratando de calmarle, Naru tratando de confortar a Kushina quien seguía llorando… y Eleonor al parecer estaba entretenida con el espectáculo.

Un rato después.

Marcus había preparado algo de Té, mientras que todos los demás estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, Naruto miraba fijamente a Kushina, quien solo trataba de mantenerle la vista, Hinata estaba confusa, pero algo le decía que era la verdad… esa mujer frente a ellos era la madre de Naruto… Naru solo estaba confundida… si era cierto, ese chico era su hermano… estaba demasiado confundida.

Eleonor solo sonreía, no sabia que pasaba… pero al menos empezó a notar algo… un nuevo hermano... eso era bastante emocionante, Karin solo les miraba y analizaba los chakras… y solo suspiro, encontró demasiadas similitudes… lo que solo confirmaba todo.

Aquí esta el té- dijo Marcus sonriendo…

¿Por qué?- dijo Naruto de pronto, Kushina le miro al percatarse de que hablaba con ella -¿Por qué me dejaste?

Kushina suspiro.

Oye, ¿De verdad crees eso? Mira, mamá puede ser lo que sea, pero no creo que sea tu madre- dijo Naru algo nerviosa, Naruto le miro.

Ella hablo de mi padre… y recientemente supe, que solo un par de personas en Konoha saben la verdad de mi origen… además… algo me dice que ella habla con la verdad- dijo Naruto, Kushina suspiro.

Eleonor, ¿Podrías traer la cajita que guardo en el ropero? La café- dijo Kushina, Eleonor asintió y se levanto de su silla y entonces miro a Naruto, quien se sorpremdio al ver que la niña le sonreía… entonces se acerco a Hinata.

Disculpe señorita… ¿Podría acompañarme? Es que no soy muy alta y tal vez no pueda bajar la caja- dijo Eleonor, Hinata le miro y sonrió.

Claro- dijo ella mientras que se levantaba, Naruto le miro pero una sonrisa de Hinata le dio a entender que todo estaba bien.

Naruto… Naru… el mejor ejemplo que puedo dar para comprobar que Naruto es mi hijo es simple… Jiraiya fue quien dio el nombre- dijo Kushina, Naruto se sorprendió.

¿El Ero sennin era mi padrino?- exclamo Naruto, Naru, Karin y Marcus le miraron con sorpresa y Kushina no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ero Sennin… si que le queda bien… ¿Cómo esta el viejo Jiraiya?- preguntó ella, Naruto solo se puso serio.

Murió… no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Naruto, Kushina solo dejo correr unas lagrimas.

Ya veo… Naruto, solo quiero que entiendas que… no te abandone… me obligaron a dejarte… y Naru… es verdad, él es tu hermano… o más especifico… tu gemelo- dijo Kushina, Naru solo se removió incomoda y se acerco a Naruto, quien solo le miro nervioso.

Bueno… hay cierto parecido… pero si el fuera una chica no creo que fuera tan linda como yo- dijo Naru con soberbia. Naruto solo le miro apenado… si eran hermanos… y ella se enteraba del Sexy no Jutsu… mejor procuraba mantenerse al margen.

Creo que hay que esperar a que regresen Hinata y Eleonor- dijo Karin.

En el cuarto de Kushina.

Hinata miro el lugar, algo recargado en comparación a como era su cuarto de ella, Eleonor se acerco al ropero y empezó a rebuscar, Hinata se percato entonces de una fotografía en un mueble… y se sorprendió… aquel hombre… era la viva imagen de Naruto.

Ah, estaba abajo- dijo Eleonor mientras que sonriendo sacaba la caja –Vamos Hinata chan.

Si… claro- dijo la Hyuga sin entender por que le había llevado allí.

En otra parte.

¿Mas refugiados?- dijo una voz femenina.

Algo así, según mi contacto, son dos ex ninjas de Konoha que se fueron de su villa por que no aprobaban su relación- dijo la voz de un chico.

¡Eso no me importa! ¡Son ninjas de Konoha! ¡Por su culpa mi pueblo desapareció!- exclamo la chica enfadada.

Ya cálmate Diana, de todos modos, me imagino a donde los habrán llevado- se escucho otra voz, entonces de las sombras emergió una hermosa joven de cabellos negros, su apariencia era atlética pero con un aire de femineidad… su nombre… Diana Artemis, descendiente de la línea real de las Coda, entrenada en ese antiguo arte guerrero… y que sentía un profundo odio por los ninjas.

Dime donde están Hana… con gusto me encargare de ellos- dijo Diana, entonces Hana sonrió, era una mujer ya bastante mayor… antes fue parte de la guardia de la princesa Kaya… cuando esta fue capturada, Hana fue violada y humillada en una plaza pública, solo logro escapar gracias a un ninja de Sunagakura que se apiado, y la ayudo a huir, el ninja murió durante el escape. Ahora Hana también posee un gran odio por los ninjas, especialmente los de Konoha.

No sé si sea buena idea, si escaparon por su amor, no me parece que sean malas personas- dijo el chico.

No te ablandes Kim, los ninjas son traicioneros, el único ninja bueno es un ninja muerto- dijo Diana, Kim suspiro, era un chico fornido, proveniente de los Fei Long, practicante del arte Tae Kwon Do (si ese mismo, pero su estilo esta modificado para poder luchar contra ninjas), pese a su apariencia, era muy amable, lo que hacia que muchos no supieran por que estaba en ese grupo.

Xochitl, por favor, diles algo- dijo Kim, entonces vio a una hermosa joven de tez morena, quien solo vía la discusión, la chica, proveniente de la tribu del Jaguar, solo les miraba.

Si vas a hacerlo… vamos de una vez- dijo ella, Kim solo suspiro, asintió con pesadez, además, cuando Xochitl daba una orden era mejor cumplirla.

Bien, vamos pues… démosle la "bienvenida" a los ninjas- dijo Hana, mientras qué Diana sonreía con malicia.

No sé por que, pero presiento qué algo malo va a pasar- dijo Kim mientras que el grupo partía.

De vuelta en cas a de Kushina.

Naruto miraba unas fotografías, Kushina las había sacado de la caja, Naru solo miraba al hombre que aparecía en las fotos.

Entonces… ¿El es nuestro padre?- dijo Naru aceptando la verdad.

Si… mi esposo… Minato Namikaze- dijo Kushina mirando a Naruto y Naru –Ustedes dos salieron idénticos a él.

Naruto le miro.

Aun no me dices el por que me dejaste- dijo Naruto, Hinata se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, Naru le miro.

Bueno, es sorpresivo saber que de pronto tengo un hermano… pero yo también quisiera saber el por que… y por que no me lo habías dicho- dijo Naru.

Kushina suspiro.

Naruto… después de que el Kyubi atacara Konoha… y que tu padre se sacrificara para… para…- decía Kushina pero Naruto suspiro.

Para sellar al zorro en mí… si lo sé- dijo Naruto, Kushina solo le miro, Hinata sintió un leve estremecimiento… pero aun así no mostro nada más, Marcus solo se veía confundido al igual que Eleonor.

Yo… yo fui llevada ante Danzou junto con Naru… no me permitieron acercarme a ti… Danzou me dijo que a partir de ese momento, ellos tomarían tu custodia… y no querían que nadie supiera la verdad de tu origen… me… me amenazaron con arrebatarme también a Naru si no me iba y mantenía en secreto todo… fue por eso que decidí marcharme… y me he sentido arrepentida toda mi vida por ello- dijo Kushina, Naruto solo le miraba, Hinata se preocupo… si era cierto, Kushina no tenia la culpa, tuvo que elegir… pero aun así… tanto tiempo sin una familia… no sabia si Naruto la perdonara.

Yo… bueno, conocí a ese tal Danzou… y no era un tipo muy agradable… yo… pues no sé que pensar… debo de pensarlo- dijo Naruto, Karin se les acerco.

Creo que esto es demasiado para todos, Kushina, será mejor que lleve a Naruto y Hinata a mi casa, que descansen y mañana podrán hablar con más calma- dijo Karin , Kushina asintió, entonces Eleonor se levanto.

Aun no nos han dicho por que están aquí- dijo ella, Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron un poco, cosa que fue notoria para todos.

Oh, ellos se dieron una escapada romántica- dijo Marcus sonriendo –Bueno, eso fue lo que dijeron.

Kushina se sorprendió y volteo a ver a la pareja, quienes solo se veían claramente incomodo… y vio a Hinata.

¿Tu eres una Hyuga?- dijo al verla bien y al ver su rostro solo sonrió –Eres… idéntica a Hanami Hyuga- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa, Hinata se estremeció.

¿Conoció a mi madre?- preguntó Hinata, Kushina sonrió.

Ella era una hermosa dama, pese a sus habilidades ninja nunca abandono su delicadeza… ella era mi mejor amiga- dijo Kushina, Hinata se sintió algo extraña… su madre había muerto cuando ella no tenia más de 2 años, por lo que era muy poco lo qué recordaba de ella.

Si… si fuera posible… ¿Podría hablarme de ella?- preguntó Hinata, Kushina sonrió.

Claro pequeña… pero por favor, descansen y mañana hablaremos- dijo Kushina, Marcus miro a la pelirroja y sonrió, aunque la situación había terminado medio bizarra… algo le decía que había hecho lo correcto.

Bien tortolos, vamos, deben de darse un baño y comer algo- dijo Karin mientras que empujaba a Naruto y a Hinata, y salían.

Vaya… eso fue raro- dijo Naru dejándose caer en el sillón.

Je, será divertido tener un hermano mayor- dijo Eleonor, Naru le miro y se sintió incomoda… ya sabia como se las gastaba Eleonor con esa obsesión de conseguirse un hermano mayor… y ahora que era posible… no dudaba que habrían problemas.

Marcus… no se como agradecerte esto- dijo Kushina, el rubio solo se rasco la cabeza apenado.

No es nada Kushina… de verdad- dijo él, Naru le miro.

Eh, si tanto deseas agradecerle, anden, tengan sexo y ya, si quieres te voy a comprar los condones- dijo Naru… mientras que Kushina y Marcus le miraron con tremenda sorpresa –Hey, solo bromeaba… dios, parecen niños…. Bueno, yo, eh… me tengo que ir- dijo saliendo con rapidez.

Esa chiquilla… me sacara canas verdes algún día- dijo Kushina.

Si, no sé de donde saca tantas ideas- dijo Marcus mirando de reojo a Kushina, esta le sonrio.

Al menos puedo invitarte a cenar… si es que no tienes que volver al trabajo- le dijo la pelirroja.

Ah, bueno, tengo tiempo, así que no hay problema- dijo Marcus apenmado, Eleonor solo les miraba.

Je, esto será divertido- dijo la niña.

Continuara.

Bueno, se que se vio raro este capitulo, pero trate de que quedara bizarro, como ven, Kushina fue obligada por Danzou, Koharu y Homura a abandonar a Naruto, pero bueno, conociendo al rubio, ya verán que no tardara nada en perdonarla, je, además, originalmente planeaba algo para este cap, pero decidí dejarlo para el próximo, por eso presente a los cuatro personajes creados por mi, ya verán que clase de importancia tendrán y gracias a ellos se vera el lado duro de la Republica, je, por cierto, algunos me han preguntado como es la tecnología de Jaguar Land.

Bueno, en telecomunicaciones es como la tecnología actual, con lo que supera a los ninjas, en armamento, imagínense el ejercito norteamericano de los años 50, bueno, es que básicamente, mientras qué los ninjas se mataban entre ellos y quedaban limitados por los feudales, los republicanos desarrollaban su tecnología para poder defenderse de los ninjas, por lo que era obvio que serían mucho mas avanzados.

Suerte a todos y esta vez, solo habrá Omake, ya que Axel me pidió vacaciones, además de que desea saber que clase de especial desean… y por cierto, en los especiales puedo ahondar algunas cosas de la historia… como lo que le paso a las Coda, solo que, si piden eso, será algo muy duro y para alguno podría parecer hasta medio grotesco, por ello, solo advierto, si lo desean ver, luego no se quejen.

Suerte.


	15. Omake 5

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 5**

Sasuke caminaba con cautela… si bien la operación fue un éxito, él sabia que lo único que habían conseguido era que no se quedara totalmente ciego, ahora debía de usar anteojos para caminar… aunque su orgullo le hacia sentirse ridículo usándolos, por lo que trataba de evitarlos en mayor medida.

¡Sasuke kun!- exclamo la voz de Sakura, el suspiro y volteo… casi se ríe al darse cuenta que sin los lentes solo veía una mancha rosada acercándose -¿Por qué no llevas los lentes puestos?

Me veo ridículo con ellos Sakura- dijo el, Sakura frunció el ceño y entonces metió la mano en una de las bolsas de Sasuke sacando unos lentes bastante gruesos, se los coloco a un renuente Uchiha y suspiro.

Mira, pronto podremos mandarte hacer unos mas juveniles, pero debes de aguantar un tiempo, es problemático que no cuides tus ojos- dijo Sakura.

Me veo como un idiota- dijo el molesto, Sakura sonrió.

Ven, te llevare a comer algo- dijo Sakura, Sasuke solo suspiro, se sentía como un invalido, pero sabia que Sakura no se lo hacia por maldad. Suspiro mientras que acompañaba a la pelirrosa.

Mas tarde, la pareja comía algo de ramen en Ichiraku… Sasuke no pudo evitar notar que desde que Naruto había sido exiliado, muchos como si fuera una especie de homenaje a el joven Naruto, iban a el restaurante a menudo, incluso se había encontrado a algunos de sus compañeros… pero aun no había podido hablar con ellos.

Sasuke, Sakura, que coincidencia- dijo una voz, ambos voltearon y vieron a Shino mirándoles.

¿También veniste a comer?- preguntó Sakura.

Claro- dijo Shino sentándose al lado de ellos y haciendo una señal a Ayame para que le tomara la orden.

La chica se acerco y con una sonrisa le tomo su pedido.

Un par de minutos después…

Así que tú también dudas de esta situación- dijo Shino, Sasuke asintió mientras que esperaban a que Sakura volviera de los sanitarios.

Si, Naruto ha hecho mucho por todos, es ridículo que lo expulsen- dijo Sasuke.

Es cierto, además, la orden vino del feudal, quien debería de ser el mas perjudicado, ya que esa decisión afectaría mucho la reputación del Pais del Fuego… no lo sé, me huele a gato encerrado- dijo Shino.

Y además, ¿Has escuchado eso de las nuevas opciones de entrenamiento? Pareciera ser que tratan de empezar a reclutar a más personas para ser ninjas… como si esperasen que algo pasara- dijo Sasuke. Shino se sujeto el mentón.

Ino me dijo lo mismo, al parecer se están haciendo extrañas campañas de reclutamiento, y según Shikamaru no es solo aquí, es en varias de las villas- dijo el Aburame –Creo que nos será cada vez mas difícil investigar.

Déjame eso a mi, la Hokage debe de saber algo… si encontramos la manera de obtener información de ella, podremos saber que hacer- dijo Sasuke

¿Y como planeas obtener esa información?- preguntó Shino, hasta que de pronto vieron a Sakura acercarse, Shino solo asintió –Ya veo… aunque tomara tiempo así.

Lo sé pero nos servirá mucho… en fin, al menos tendremos algo- dijo Sasuke.

¿De que hablan chicos?- preguntó Sakura sentándose.

Nada importante, solo ponía a Sasuke al día de la situación actual… por cierto ¿Se han enterado que Hanabi fue declarada ayer como la líder del Clan Hyuga?- dijo Shino, tanto Sasuke como Sakura se sorprendieron.

Pero ella es muy joven- dijo Sakura.

¿Qué paso con Hiashi?- preguntó Sasuke.

Hiashi sigue en activo como líder en lo que Hanabi llega a la mayoría de edad, pero la decisión ya fue tomada, por lo que ella dejara de tomar misiones pronto, además, el consejo ya la condiciono y deberá de empezar a buscar marido pronto- dijo Shino con calma.

Eso es injusto para ella- dijo Sakura molesta.

Bueno, pero al menos parece que le darán la oportunidad para elegir- dijo Sasuke, Shino asintió.

Si, de haberse quedado Hinata de seguro que la habrían obligado a casarse con alguien a quien ellos eligieran… solo espero que Naruto la trate bien- dijo Shino, Sakura sonrio, para todos fue obvio que Hinata había seguido a Naruto, ahora solo quedaba esperar que ambos fueran felices.

Bien, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Sasuke levantándose –Nos veremos después Shino.

Claro- dijo el mientras qué Sakura también se despedía y salía tras el moreno, Shino solo analizo la situación… Sasuke tenia un punto, Sakura seguía amándole y aunque sonara ruin… podrían aprovecharse de eso para averiguar la verdad del por que Naruto había sido expulsado… además, así podrían hacer algo… y es que el descontento en Konoha era cada vez mayor… Shino sabia que muchos no estaban conformes con lo que el Lord Feudal había echo y… y algunos incluso pensaban seriamente en desconocer el gobierno feudal… ya empezaban a hartarse de los abusos de los feudales… por lo que muchos empezaban a conspirar, el destierro del chico héroe de Konoha… alias Naruto, solo fue el motor que estaba dando pie a ello.

Shino se termino su ramen mientras que veía las calles y pensaba en lo que les deparaba el futuro.

Algo me dice… que pronto habrá guerra- dijo el para si.

**Fin Omake 5**

Bien, un Omake tranquilo que muestra la situación de Konoha, je, ¿Creyeron que se quedarían de brazos cruzados? Pues no, los ninjas ya empiezan a investigar, y Sasuke usara a Sakura para tratar de averiguar lo que Tsunade sabe, además, Shino ya averiguo que hay muchas inconformidades con el gobierno Feudal, pronto empezaran mas conspiraciones… y algunos de los compañeros de Naruto también empezaran las suyas.

Por cierto, a partir de este momento me ire un poco mas lento con las actualizaciones, ya que acabo de entrar a trabajar (por fin) en la SeTraVi (Secretaria de Transporte y Vialidad) del Distrito Federal, por lo que, aunado a la novela que estoy preparando para el concurso, pues tendré un poco de menos tiempo, eso si, si antes ponía los caps cada dos o tres días, ahora será cada 5 o 7, pero con los omakes siempre seré rápido.

Eso si, aun no me han dicho que quieren ver en el especial, ya algunos opinaron que quieren ver lo de las Coda, lo que si es que si desean que escriba esa parte, será muy brusca y violenta, bueno, es que trato de plasmar la violencia y abusos de los poderosos, y de las represalias que se hacen luego contra grupos distintos, así que si desean ver a esa parte, pues les digo desde ahora que será una parte muy, pero muy dura e incluso algo grotesca.

Suerte


	16. Capitulo 8: Nuevo Parte 2

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap8: Nuevo Parte 2**

Naruto se encontraba aun confuso… su madre… su madre estaba viva, no sabia como reaccionar.

Karin solo le miro mientras que Hinata le ayudaba a preparar algo de comida.

Hey, ¿Crees que este bien?- pregunto la pelirroja.

No lo sé… pero… Naruto Kun es fuerte… sé que lo superara, además… Kushina san… lo que nos conto- dijo Hinata, Karin le miro.

Ella es una victima también- dijo Karin –Aun así… tantos años de soledad… no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana, solo espero que la pueda perdonar.

Si ya la he perdonado- se escucho y ambas voltearon, Naruto les miraba con una leve sonrisa –Lo que pasa es que… bueno, pues tanto tiempo que anhele una familia y ahora me parece irreal el tenerla.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata acercándose.

Bueno, en eso tienes razón, si me dijeran que tengo una hermana y una madre que fueron obligadas a abandonarme… bueno estaría igual- dijo Karin.

Eh, Karin san, dirás dos hermanas, aunque… Eleonor chan- decía Hinata, mas Karin sonrío.

Oh, Eleonor no es hija de Kushina, en realidad es su sobrina, Kushina la adopto cuando murió su hermana y ella se crio como hija de Kushina y hermana de Naru… y ahora tuya Naruto -dijo Karin, Naruto estaba apenado.

Bien, vamos a comer- dijo Hinata mientras qué veían como todo estaba poniéndose más tranquilo.

Un rato después.

Wow, sabe excelente- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Gracias Naruto kun… Karin es una buena cocinera- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Oh chica, no seas así… si tu me ayudaste bastante- dijo Karin mientras que Hinata bajaba el rostro sonrojada – Ah esto… ¿De verdad se fugaron de Konoha solo por que su relación tenia problemas?- les pregunto Karin, ambos se sonrojaron.

Ah… bueno…. –decía Hinata y entonces Naruto al ver su titubeo hablo.

Lo que pasa es que los líderes de su clan decidieron sellarla… ya que no la consideraron capaz de ser la líder de su clan… Hiashi san… el padre de Hinata me informo y… y escapamos para evitar que la obligaran a hacer eso- dijo Naruto.

Ah ya veo, entonces te la robaste… bueno, alégrate, aquí no es tan difícil casarse como en Konoha- dijo Karin en tono burlón, ambos se sonrojaron.

Bueno, eso seria interesante…- dijo una voz, voltearon los tres y vieron a Naru mirándoles.

Naru- dijo Karin, la rubia se acerco -¿Qué haces aquí?

Bueno, lo anduve pensando… y la verdad me emociona la idea de tener un hermano… no es que no quiera a Eleonor, pero como dije, me parece interesante- dijo la rubia sentándose, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

Ah… entonces… bueno, se que es raro… je, no hace mucho estaba casi por completo solo y ahora me encuentro con mi madre y mi hermana… es raro… no te ofendas… creo que por ahora solo te llamare Naru- dijo Naruto, Naru le miro y sonrió.

Oh, pero hermanito… eso es tan poco íntimo… además, siempre quise saber a que se sentía el sexo incestuoso y ahora que tengo la oportunidad… - dijo Naru… dejando a los tres con la boca abierta… entonces empezó a reírse como loca -¡Deberían de ver sus caras! ¡De verdad se lo creyeron!

¡Naru san!- exclamo Hinata aun sonrojada, Naru siguió riendo y miro a Hinata de frente.

Vaya, eres muy hermosa cuñadita- dijo Naru sonriendo, Hinata se sonrojo.

Ah, ¿Siempre eres así?- preguntó Naruto.

No tienes idea- dijo Karin sonriendo.

Bueno, pero… gracias por aceptar a Naruto kun, Naru san- dijo Hinata, Naru solo sonrió.

Ah, se me olvidaba, debo de darte la bienvenida a la familia- dijo Naru mirando a Hinata, quien estaba confundida.

¿Bienvenida a la familia?- preguntó.

Pues claro, escuche un poco de la historia y Marcus me mostro su expediente… así que… bienvenida Hinata Hyuga- dijo Naru sonriendo.

Ah, gracias Naru sa… -decía Hinata, pero antes de poder terminar de hablar… Naru le sujeto y le planto un beso tan tremendo en la boca… Que cuando se separaron, Naruto y Karin solo andaban asombrados.

Bien, esa es la bienvenida a la familia- dijo Naru mientras que Hinata solo andaba medio aturdida.

Pe… pero no tenias que usara la lengua- dijo ella aturdida.

¡Oye que tu estas loca!- dijo Naruto claramente enfadado.

No te enceles hermanito, es solo un saludo afectuoso- dijo Naru sonriendo, Karin se percato de la situación y decidió cambiar la plática.

Ah Naru, ¿Y Marcus ya se fue?- preguntó ella, Naru sonrió.

No, se quedo a cenar… y si es inteligente debe de estar matando el gusano a sentones con mamá- dijo Naru sonriendo, Karin y Hinata enrojecieron mientras qué Naruto se vio confundido.

¿Matar el gusano a sentones? ¿Qué acaso tienen plaga?- preguntó él dejando a las chicas algo sorprendidas de su inocencia.

Ah Naruto kun eso no es…- dijo ella, pero Naru empezó a reír.

¡Tú me matas hermanito! ¡Me refiero a Sexo! ¡Hacer el amor, fornicar! – Decía Naru mientras que Naruto solo se ponía rojo –Oh vamos… no te pongas protector ahora, créeme, mamá ha estado sola mucho tiempo y yo creo que Marcus sería la mejor opción para ella.

Naru… ya deja de traumar al pobre- dijo Karin mientras qué Naru se reía.

Pero sin que nadie lo notara… un auto se acercaba a la zona.

Ya estamos cerca-dijo Diana tronándose los nudillos, Xochitl miro a Kim.

¿Nervioso? Creo que Naru vive por aquí- dijo ella, Kim solo trago saliva.

Por favor, ¿Nervioso? ¿Por Naru? No, claro que no- decía el chico mientras que temblaba, Xochitl le sonrió.

Hay Kim… aun no te olvidas de tu adorada "tutora"- dijo ella burlona y Kim bufo molesto mientras qué recordaba un pequeño incidente solo hacia dos años, cuando aun era estudiante… cuando una cierta chica rubia y que el consideraba bastante inocente, se ofreció a ayudarle con sus estudios… y si que le ayudo con los estudios. Pero no de lo que el pensaba.

Se estremeció al recordarlo mientras qué su cara se ponía roja, Hana les hablo.

Ya llegamos mis niños- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, Diana sonrió maliciosa mientras que se bajaba del auto.

Vamos a patear traseros ninja- dijo ella sonriendo.

Eh… ¿No podríamos reconsiderarlo?- dijo Kim mientras que bajaba junto con Xochitl.

No te amedrentes, esos infelices de los ninjas deben de aprender la lección- dijo Hana con seriedad.

Pero, estos no nos han hecho nada- dijo Kim, Hana le miro molesta.

Los ninjas son traicioneros… ya te he contado lo que me hicieron y lo que le paso a la noble y valerosa princesa Kaya por confiar en su palabra- dijo Hana mientras que apretaba los puños, Xochit solo sonrió por lo bajo.

"Quizás… pero si el shaman de la tribu esta en lo correcto, aquí pasara algo muy interesante"- pensaba mientras que recordaba lo que le había dicho el jefe shaman de su aldea cuando los había visitado.

Diana camino con calma y llego a la puerta de la casa de Karin, la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió.

¿Así que se andan alojando con esa cuatro ojos eh? Bien, podre matar dos pájaros de un tiro, y juro que no se me volverá a escapar- dijo sonriente, inflo sus pulmones y -¡Ninjas de Konoha salgan en este momento!- grito.

Hace unos instantes.

¿Así que eres profesora?- preguntó Naruto.

Algo así, en realidad todavía soy asistente, je, es que tuve algunos problemas hace un par de años- dijo Naru apenada.

¿Qué tipo de problemas Naru san?- preguntó Hinata y antes de que Naru respondiera Karin se le adelanto.

Se metió con uno de los chicos que tutoraba y la cayeron en el acto- dijo Karin.

¡Karin como te enteraste!- le reclamo Naru.

Eleonor me lo contó- dijo ella con calma… de pronto palideció –Ese chackra…

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto mientras que Karin se paraba.

¡No ella de nuevo!- se dijo Karin mientras que se veía claramente molesta.

¿Es ella otra vez?- preguntó Naru ante la cara de extrañeza de Naruto y Hinata.

¿Qué pasa Naru san?- preguntó la Hyuga, Naru iba a contestarle cuando…

¡Ninjas de Konoha salgan en este momento!- se oyó, Naruto se acerco a la ventana y…

¡CRASH!

Apenas esquivo una piedra que reventó el cristal.

¡Oye que me pudiste haber dado!- exclamo molesto.

Jum, esa era la idea -dijo Diana desde afuera, Naruto le miro y enfadado pego un brinco y salió.

¡No Naruto no la confrontes!- dijo Karin recordando como es que Diana la había vapuleado… aunque… ella no era una gran peleadora, pero Diana tenia algo… que daba miedo.

Diablos… ¡Rápido hay que ir por Marcus!- exclamo Naru mientras qué Hinata salía también por la ventana.

Afuera.

Jum, ¿Así que estos son los refugiados? No se ven la gran cosa, se ve que los ninjas están bajando su nivel- dijo Diana, Naruto solo le miro fijamente.

Oye, no sé quien seas ni que tengas contra los ninjas, pero eso no te da el derecho de atacar la casa de Karin- dijo Naruto, Diana solo le miro fijamente.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata acercándose y mirando a Diana, esta solo sonrió.

Vaya… ¿Quién lo diría? Una Hyuga- dijo Hana acercándose, Hinata sintió la hostilidad que despedía ella y se puso en guardia –Una miembro de esa familia de traidores.

No sé de que me habla- dijo Hinata preparada para cualquier cosa, Hana solo le miro enfadada.

Ah… Diana, Hana… por favor, creo que… creo que esto esta llegando demasiado lejos- dijo Kim notando a una chica rubia salir de casa de Karin y casi se desmaya –Naru…

Naru vio al grupo.

Hey ustedes ¿Cuántas veces les debo de repetir que no vengan a causar problemas? –dijo Naru enfadada mientras que Karin se escabullía para ir por Marcus, él tenia la autoridad suficiente para detener cualquier problema que generaran los grupos anti ninja que habían.

Naru… otra vez metiéndote donde no te llaman- dijo Diana sonriendo –No te metas, que vamos a echar a patadas a estos parias de nuestro país.

Tu… -dijo Naru con enfado cuando Naruto dio un paso al frente.

Solo inténtalo si puedes- dijo Naruto, Xochitl le miro y se acerco a Kim.

Hey, este es guapo- dijo ella, Kim solo seguía mirando a Naru, lo que noto la morena y sonrió –Vaya… así que aun sigues colado por ella.

No… no es cierto- dijo sonrojado el chico.

Bien, veo que tienes agallas chico… anda… demuéstrame que eres fuerte- dijo Diana, Hana miro a Naruto y entonces algo en su mente reacciono.

"Ese cabello… ¿Sera acaso el descendiente de él rayo amarillo de Konoha? Hum… la familia Namikaze… tal vez… si… podría ser… pero primero veré de lo que es capaz… aunque, tengo que eliminar a esa Hyuga"- pensaba mientras que miraba de reojo a Hinata.

Naruto solo sonrió… estaba ansioso de un combate, Hinata solo le miraba, no sabia si era seguro pelear justo al día siguiente de haber sido aceptados en ese país.

Bien, pues creo que acabare con esto rápido… ¡Kagebunshin no jutsu!- exclamo mientras qué varios clones parecían. Hana solo empezó a reír.

Como lo imagine, los ninjas son tan cobardes que sin sus técnicas multiplicadoras- dijo Hana, Naruto le escucho.

¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamo y desapareció a sus clones –¡Como vez no los necesito para…!

Y antes de terminar de hablar… Diana le acomodo una tremenda patada en el estomago… que lo lanzo contra un árbol.

¡Naruto Kun!- exclamo Hinata y con rapidez se lanzo contra Diana… pero Xochitl se adelanto.

¡Yo seré tu oponente!- exclamo la morena sonriendo y Hinatatrato de usar el Juken, pero Xochitl bloqueo su ataque, contraatacando con un puñetazo, Hinata alcanzo a esquivarlo –Vaya, veo que eres mejor peleadora que tu compañero, pero no pareces ser muy fuerte.

Hinata se alejo de un salto.

¡Byakugan!- exclamo mientras qué su técnica aparecía, Xochitl sonrió.

Oh… ¿Así que ese es el famoso Byakugan? Je, será todo un reto- dijo con malicia.

Naru solo miraba la lucha… pensó intervenir… pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera… tenia curiosidad… nunca había visto a un ninja pelear… y aunque ella no era para nada débil (Marcus le había enseñado Comando Sambo) quería ver como era la lucha de ninjas.

Hinata usaba el byakugan… y se sorprendió… aunque podía notar el sistema de chakra de la morena… pudo también notar que ella tenia una especie de ropaje que protegía sus puntos de chakra… sería difícil ganarle… y más por que noto que no era para nada débil

Naruto se levanto con rapidez. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Wow… que patada… por un momento me recordaste a Lee- dijo el, Diana solo le miro.

¿Así que eres resistente? Bueno, eso no me importa… ¡Juro por mi honor que no dejare que ningún ninja pise el suelo de este gran país! ¡Y no me importa por que se hayan escapado de su país inmundo! ¡Lo juro por mi honor Coda!- exclamo la chica. Naruto le miro.

Pues no sé qué tanto le habrán hecho los ninjas a las Coda… ¡Pero no dejare que nos saques de aquí!- exclamo Naruto, Hana le miro.

Ya veo… estas bastante decidido eh chico… ¡Diana! ¡Demuéstrale el poder Coda a este ser inferior! ¡Rétalo al Vixen!- exclamo Hana, Diana le miro y sonrió.

Oh vamos, ¿De verdad crees que ese rubiecito debilucho merece que lo rete a un Vixen!- dijo Diana burlona.

¡Hey, no se que demonios es eso! ¡Pero si con eso te callas con gusto acepto!- dijo Naruto.

Kim escucho eso y se golpeo la frente.

Oh no… esto esta empeorando- dijo el mientras qué miraba como la pelea de Hinata y Xochitl seguía.

Hinata estaba asombrada, la morena era bastante veloz y parecía predecir sus movimientos, y se la pasaba sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Oh… chica, eres bastante buena… por cierto, casi olvido presentarme… soy Xochitl, es para que sepas el nombre de tu oponente- dijo ella mientras qué esquivaba un ataque de Hinata y trataba de atinarle una rápida patada.

Hinata la esquivo e hizo un movimiento para tratar de asestarle un impacto al pecho que la morena esquivo.

Ya veo… yo soy Hinata Hyuga… un placer- dijo mientras que Xochitl sonreía… esta pelea seria muy divertida.

Diana se lanzo contra Naruto, este con rapidez se aparto de su camino, ella era veloz, eso era indudable, quizás tanto como Rock Lee, pero parecía faltarle algo de precisión, noto que Hinata se enfrentaba a la mujer de piel morena, parecían igualadas en poder y habilidad, el chico que venía con ellas no se había movido de su lugar, solo parecía apenado, y la mujer mayor estaba mirándoles, Naru estaba también mirando aunque Karin se había ido.

¡Presta atención!- se escucho la voz de Diana y Naruto apenas pudo contener un tremendo puñetazo de la chica.

Ouch… eso me dolió- dijo separándose de ella, Diana le miraba con reto, Naruto se percato de que tendría que emplearse a fondo…

"Pero… sin el Kagebunshin no puedo usar el Rasengan ni el Sage Mode… hum… aun así… creo que puedo ganarle"- pensaba Naruto esquivando una combinación de golpes y patadas de Diana.

Eres hábil, eso no lo niego ninja, pero si sigues así, jamás lograras tocarme- dijo Diana, Naruto le miro con seriedad.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki… no lo olvides- dijo el lanzándose al ataque, Diana le miro y sonrió atacando también.

El intercambio de golpes era muy rápido, más Naruto comprendió que Diana tenia una gran ventaja en velocidad…

"Pero no parece ser muy buena en combate directo"- pensó al notar que los golpes que lograba conectarle no eran tan potentes como el primero… aun así, ella era una peleadora muy buena.

Se separaron de nuevo y Naruto se quedo detenido… miro fijamente a Diana, esta hizo lo mismo.

"Es muy resistente… varios comúnmente se debilitan después de mi primer ataque y son fáciles de vencer… pero… ya veo… con razón Hana dijo que le propusiera el Vixen… ese chico tiene potencial genético"- pensó ella sonriendo –"Pero que n crea que podrá ganarme"

Naruto sonrió.

"Es mas hábil en el estilo de pelea que yo, y es más rápida… pero parece ser también muy precipitada y no es tan fuerte, además de que su resistencia es notoriamente mas baja… ya se como contenerla"- pensó Naruto.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, y Hana notó que ese ataque seria el ultimo.

Mientras tanto.

Huy… ese si me dolió- dijo Xochitl sobándose el brazo.

Creo que con ese estamos iguales- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba con decisión a la morena, Xochitl le sonrió.

Sabes… me agradas, no pareces ser como otros ninjas que vienen aquí… tu pareces tener realmente el espíritu de un guerrero- dijo la morena, Hinata le miro con algo de sorpresa, Xochitl bajo los brazos –Me rindo…

¿Cómo dices?- preguntó confundida la Hyuga.

Bueno, si bien solo me has pegado una vez, se nota que posees mas habilidad que yo, a la larga me habrías ganado, y no deseo tener moretones- dijo ella sonriendo, Hinata estaba confundida.

Pero… tú estabas llevando bien el combate- dijo Hinata.

Ah… tal vez…- dijo la morena dándose la vuelta y de un par de marometas se dirigió a donde estaba Kim mirando… no la pelea de Naruto y Diana… sino más bien a la rubia.

¿Por qué no vas a saludarla?- preguntó Xochitl, Kim solo negó con rapidez –Je, eres demasiado tímido con ella.

Naru por lo mientras seguía interesada mirando la lucha.

"¡Wow! ¡Le esta manteniendo la lucha! Je, se ve que mi hermanito es bueno para pelear… bueno, si es un ninja… pero debe de tener cuidado, Diana no es precisamente la mejor peleadora Coda… además… eso del Vixen… me da algo de duda"- pensaba Naru.

Entretanto.

Karin había encontrado a Marcus y a Kushina en una pequeña fonda, Eleonor se encontraba con ellos y les conto la situación, obviamente Marcus reacciono de inmediato al igual que Kushina y salieron corriendo junto con Karin… mientras que Eleonor seguía comiendo sin importarle mucho que pasara.

¡Dios! ¡Cuando va a dejar Hana de fastidiar a todos los ninjas que lleguén!- se dijo Kushina molesta.

Al menos no es Wesker… Hana no es tan mala… me preocuparía si fuera ese diputado el que viniera- dijo Marcus mientras qué Karin se estremecía…

Ella ya había escuchado sobre el Diputado Albert Wesker (sin relación con el de RE), un hombre que lo que tenia de atractivo, lo tenia detener odio a los ninjas, ese hombre había ido ganando popularidad en los círculos en contra de ninjas de todo el país, sus propuestas eran también as mas agresivas, detenciones sumarias, interrogatorios con tortura (y si creen que Ibiki es malo, Wesker lo supera con creces) lo que hace que siempre tenga encima a los de Derechos Humanos, desapariciones y… el mismo había presentado una propuesta para bombardear los países feudales y aniquilar a los ninjas.

Claro, el Congreso no apoyo su iniciativa, ya que si bien había mucho rencor contra los ninjas, la mayoría en el congreso era un grupo mas moderado, todos aceptaban que un día habría guerra… pero no querían aprobar una iniciativa tan cruel ya que eso los degradaría al mismo nivel que a los ninjas que odiaban.

El trió corrió con rapidez y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver… a Naruto y a Diana aun en una pose defensiva.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Marcus.

Tranquilo… no se han movido desde hace un rato… creo que esto terminara de un solo ataque- dijo Naru con emoción.

Hana miro a Marcus y a Kushina con enfado.

Ya llegaron esos metiches- dijo ella mientras que miraba Diana -¡Diana acaba esto de una vez!

¡Hey que no deben de provocar a los recién aceptados en este país!- exclamo Marcus acercándose, pero a gran velocidad Xochitl se paro frente a él.

No puedes interrumpir… el ninja Naruto Uzumaki acepto una batalla Vixen con Diana… si interrumpes por ley las Coda deberán matarlo a él y a los demás que vengan con él…- dijo Xochitl… mas Marcus solo estaba con la boca abierta.

¡ESE IMBECIL ACEPTO UNA BATALLA VIXEN CON UNA CODA!- exclamo sorprendido

Hay Dios- dijo Kushina poniendo su mano en la frente.

¿Qué es una batalla Vixen?- preguntó Hinata confundida.

Ah, es simple, una Vixen es un reto que hacen las Coda a los hombres… si ellas ganan, el hombre deberá de obedecer sus ordenes y convertirse en su esclavo incondicional, y si el hombre gana, tiene derecho de tomar a la guerrera Coda como su amante concubina- dijo Naru con calma, Hinata le miro con sorpresa.

¡QUE!- exclamo la Hyuga justo cuando…

Naruto y Diana se lanzaron al ataque, ambos se miraron con decisión, Diana lanzo un tremendo puñetazo mientras que Naruto calculo a toda velocidad e hizo un giro lanzando una patada… que atino justo en el estomago de Diana… a causa de la fuerza con la que Diana se impulso actuó en su contra… la patada de Naruto se encajo con la suficiente fuerza como para sacarle el aire dejándola totalmente derrotada.

¡Idiota!- exclamaron Marcus y Kushina mientras que miraban la escena, Hinata solo suspiro… bueno, Naruto no sabia que era eso del Vixen, además, no creía que una mujer que se veía tan enfadada como Diana aceptara esa decisión.

Bien, yo gane, así que espero que ustedes se mar…- dijo el, mas Diana, reincorporándose le beso… dejándolo sorprendido… y a todos por igual.

Hay no… sabia que esto pasaría- dijo Kim.

En otro lugar.

¿Ya han llegado?- preguntó el feudal del Fuego.

Según los últimos informes si… ya no sabemos más a partir de que llegaron a la mitad del mar- dijo el Ambu.

Bien, me imagino que pronto empezaran a llegar los informes, ¿Cómo va el reclutamiento?- preguntó.

La Hokage no esta muy conforme con ello, pero accedió, los demás Kages también han empezado con los reclutamientos- dijo el Ambu.

Bien, ¿Qué hay de los ejércitos que estamos preparando?- preguntó.

Los campesinos están empezando a ser adiestrados, también una buena cantidad de Samurais están preparándose- dijo el Ambu.

Correcto, bien, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar los reportes de Uzumaki… je, ya estoy ansioso por poner nuestro símbolo en su capital- dijo el Feudal mientras que reía.

En Konoha.

¿Cómo va todo?- decía Shino mientras que Sasuke tomaba algo de ramen.

Lento, no puedo acercarme tanto a Sakura, no es tonta y puede presentir la verdad si actuamos de manera precipitada podríamos no solo fracasar con nuestro objetivo… sino… que podríamos dañarla… ya esta muy afectada por lo que paso- dijo el mientras que se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba.

Hum… ¿Remordimientos?- pregunto Shino, Sasuke suspiro.

Es solo que… desde que Naruto me derroto… y me hizo volver, he reflexionado… y… ella me ha estado cuidando pese a que trate de matarla- dijo Sasuke, Shino sonrio levemente.

Ya veo… por desgracia, no tenemos otra opción, debemos de saber que es lo que se esconde detrás del destierro de Naruto. Dijo Shino, Sasuke asintió.

Lo sé… pero aun así… -dijo el moreno, Shino le puso una mano en el hombro.

Tranquilo… quizás incluso termine gustándote- dijo Shino, Sasuke solo frunció el ceño mientras que ambos seguían comiendo.

Continuara…

Bien, ya llego la conti, con el nuevo trabajo ando un poco cansado pero contento, je, como tendré un fin de semana largo, tal vez les tenga algún Omake pronto, je, como ando aceptando sugerencias… pues ya puse algunas en practica. Por cierto, se que me puse bizarro en este cap, pero a partir del próximo ya verán que pasara con Naruto y Hinata, además de los empleos que conseguirán y el primer reporte de Naruto a los feudales… además, se vera a uno de los verdaderos malos de la republica. Y a petición popular, pronto llegara el Especial de las Coda.

Unos pequeños perfiles.

Hana

Edad: desconocida pero se cree que mas de 70

Cabello: blanco.

Ojos: Verdes

Altura: 163

Condición: Soltera

En Hana, se ve una apariencia muy similar a la Doctora Kureha de One Piece, es fuerte y hábil pese a su edad y todas las torturas que paso cuando fue prisionera de los feudales.

Diana Artemis

Edad: 16

Cabello: Negro.

Ojos: verdes

Altura 1,69 cm.

Condición: Soltera

Diana pese a su nombre tiene un leve parecido con Boa Hancock de One Piece, es una chica habilidosa, y con muchos conocimientos de pelea, realmente no odia a los ninjas, ella solo los considera basura por lo que Hana le comento que le hicieron, aun así… pese a ser una Coda, siempre ha deseado estar con un chico.

Kim Dohwan

Edad 16

Cabello: Castaño.

Ojos: Negros

Altura: 1,77

Condición: Soltero.

Kim es físicamente parecido a Kin Kaphwan de KOF, es un chico amable, nacido en la zona de los Fei Longs, estudio en Nueva Falcón donde fue "asesorado" por Naru Uzumaki… desde ese momento no volvió a ser el mismo… y cada que ve a la rubia… se esconde pese a su fuerza, ya que aun recuerda como ella… abuso de él.

Xochitl.

Edad: 17

Cabello: Negro azabache

Ojos: Verdes.

Altura: 1,68

Condición: Soltera.

Ella es muy peculiar, su larga cabellera la lleva siempre atada en cola de caballo, es una gran peleadora y cada cierto tiempo visita al Shaman de su aldea, por lo que a veces parece saber más que los demás, realmente no odia a los ninjas… solo que los considera interesantes rivales, además, su shaman le dijo que ella terminaría teniendo un encuentro muy importante con un ninja pero debe de estar en el grupo de Hana por una recomendación.

Je, bueno, pronto estará la continuación.

Suerte y espero sus sugerencias.


	17. Omake 6

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 6**

**Dedicado a Clan_Uzumaki ¡No te rindas pese a lo que digan! ¡Aquí te apoyo amigo!**

Gaara estaba mas pálido que de costumbre… y es que esa mañana… le paso algo demasiado pesado… solo por quedarse dormido…

FLASHBACK.

Gaara… deberías de ir a un cuarto… dormir en tu despacho no te hará ningún bien- decía Kankuro, Gaara solo le miro.

¿Y donde más? Es el único lugar donde me siento seguro- le recrimino Gaara, Kankuro solo sonrió.

Hombre, no se de que te quejas… ya quisiera yo tener tus problemas- dijo el riendo, Gaara solo le miro rabioso –Anda, no te enfades, ¿Por qué no vas a tomarte un baño? Eso te ayudara a refrescar tus ideas.

Si… creo que tienes razón- dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a los baños… sin percatarse de que alguien había escuchado detrás de la puerta.

Más Tarde.

Gaara suspiro, el onsen estaba demasiado confortable… se sentía en la gloria.

Esto es… el paraíso- decía adormilado… y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos… sin percatarse de que la puerta se abría y unas voces charlaban.

Vamos Matsuri san… no te enfades, de verdad que no planeaba nada malo- decía juguetona Mei, se escucho un leve bufido de Matsuri.

Y ambas entraron al lugar… Gaara de pronto volteo… cubierto como estaba por el vapor, ambas chicas no lo notaron... pero él si fue capaz de verlas….

"¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! ¡Que acaso no puse un letrero afuera que indicaba que lo estaba ocupando!"- pensó sorprendido… sin saber que cierta personita… había quitado el letrero solo para fastidiarlo.

Gaara rápidamente se sumergió un poco tratando de calmarse un poco… y es que pese a todo… había podido ver un poco de los cuerpos desnudos de ambas chicas… quienes en ese momento se lavaban para prepararse a entrar al onzen.

De verdad… Mei san, una Kage no debería de comportarse así- decía Matsuri, Mei le sonrió.

Oh, es que la vida de un Kage es muy pesada… y también somos humanos… o que ¿Tu no tienes necesidades intimas?- preguntó Mei con sensualidad, Matsuri se sonrojo… igual que Gaara al oir eso

Mei san, no tiene por que decir eso- dijo Matsuri, Mei solo le sonrió.

Oh, eres tímida, eso te hace linda, dime ¿Qué acaso no hay alguien ocupando tu corazón en este momento?- dijo Mei… haciendo que Matsuri se sonrojara y Gaara parara la oreja.

Ha… yo… eh… pues…- balbuceo la chica sonrojada, Mei le miro y sonrió.

Veo que si… ¿Quién es? ¿Un ninja? ¿Algún civil?- preguntaba Mei.

Mei san… por favor, no… no es algo que pueda decir con facilidad… además… sé… sé que él no me ve como yo a él- dijo Matsuri con algo de tristeza, Gaara escucho eso y algo se revolvió en su estomago.

"¿De quien estará interesada Matsuri?"- pensaba Gaara con algo de enfado.

Además… mi cuerpo… no es muy bello, soy demasiado hombruna… de seguro que él ah de pensar que soy como otro chico- dijo Matsuri con tristeza, Gaara lo noto aun bajo toda la bruma del Onzen.

"Jum… ese hombre debe de ser un idiota… Matsuri no es para nada hombruna"- pensaba él empezando a desear encontrar al tipo que hacia sentir mal a la chica y aplicarle el ataúd de arena… sin saber que de hacerlo seria suicidio.

Mei solo sonrio con ternura.

Oh… pero si no eres hombruna linda… una hombruna no tendría estas preciosidades- dijo Mei sujetando los senos de Matsuri.

¡Ah Mei san!- exclamo una sonrojada Matsuri mientras que Mei reía.

No te avergüences de tu cuerpo, eres una chica hermosa, que no tengas los senos del tamaño de montañas no te quita belleza, es más, tu eres muy bien proporcionada y créeme, no a todos los hombres les gustan los senos enormes- dijo Mei sonriendo.

Ah… gra… gracias Mei san… pero… ¿Podría dejar de masajearme los senos?- dijo apenada.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué no sabes que si te los masajean crecerán? – Dijo Mei con calma y entonces sonrió con picardía –O que ¿Desearías que fuera tu lindo y amado Kazekage el que lo hiciera?

Tanto Matsuri como Gaara se sonrojaron.

¡Mei san!- exclamo la castaña, Mei solo se soltó a reír de nuevo y se dirigió al Onzen seguida por Matsuri, Gaara se percato.

"¿Diablos! ¡Que hago ahora!"- pensó aterrado el Kazekage mientras qué notaba que no había lugar para ocultarse… por lo que con rapidez se sumergió… esperaba poder aguantar la respiración lo suficiente para idear algo… y sintió que el agua se movía.

Ah… que relajante- dijo Mei mientras que Matsuri entraba.

Si… claro… por cierto… Mei san, sino es indiscreción… ¿Por qué se ha comportado así con Gaara sama?- preguntó Matsuri, Mei le miro.

¿Estas celosa acaso?- preguntó con malicia la Mizukage, Mei se puso roja.

¡No es eso! ¡Yo solo deseo saber por que se comporta a sí con Gaara sama!- dijo ella, Mei sonrió.

Solo me parece muy lindo… me recuerda a mi primer novio… y si es como él… debe de ser una fiera en la cama- dijo Mei con fuego en los ojos, Matsuri se sonrojo.

"¿Gaara sama podría ser una fiera en la cama? ¡No pienses en eso!"- pensó apenada.

Gaara mientras tanto…

"¡Uhg! ¡No tome suficiente aire!"- pensaba tratando de aguantar como podía… y en un momento de descuido… abrió los ojos… y casi se le salen… ya que aunque Matsuri y Mei no lo habían notado a él… ambas estaban metidas justo enfrente… dándole un espectáculo de los cuerpos desnudos de ambas… sobra decir que aparte de que el aire se le saliera empezando a ahogarse… cierto "amiguito" suyo se despertó… justo cuando a causa del agua caliente que entro a su boca le obligo a salir del agua.

¡ARGHHH!- exclamo saliendo de trancazo… justo frente a ambas chicas…. Que solo vieron con sorpresa cierta "parte" del joven Kazekage.

¡Gaara Sama!- exclamo apenada Matsuri solo teniendo en su mente a un elefante.

Vaya… si que es grande el chico- dijo Mei, Gaara solo les miro y completamente sonrojado apenas se alcanzo a cubrir la "zona afectada" y…

¡Lo siento!- exclamo mientras qué se escapaba… aunque en el fondo no lo sentía tanto… ya que como todo "hombre saludable" el ver a dos bellezas desnudas pues… para que negarlo, le encanto… solo esperaba que no sintiera ataques por la espalda mientras que huía a su despacho… y se olvidaba de vestirse por lo que le dio un buen espectáculo a varias de las asistentes y ninjas de la aldea.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Dios… llevo toda la mañana escapándome de ellas… ¿Quién demonios habrá quitado el letrero?- se dijo mientras qué sus mejillas se sonrojaban –Dios… pero que cuerpazos se cargan…

En otra parte.

Hay Temari… eres el diablo- dijo Mei, Temari solo se carcajeo un poco.

Bueno…. Es que si no hago nada… Gaara jamás se percatara de lo que siente, al menos ya va dando muestras de interés- dijo ella, Mei sonrió.

Así es… aunque, es una lastima que en tres días deba de volver a la aldea… me hubiera gustado ver como se desarrollaba todo al final… o cuando menos darle a tu hermanito un premio de "consolación"- dijo Mei, Temari solo le miro con calma.

¿Y como reacciono Matsuri?- pregunto Temari.

Oh, la pobrecita se desmayo y sangro por la nariz… y creo que debió de habérsela pasado jugando con sus dedos y su entrepierna buena parte de la tarde- dijo Mei, Temari solo sonrió.

Bien, al menos ella esta aceptando sus sentimientos… pero hay que darles un empujón más fuerte -dijo Temari, Mei solo se sujeto el mentón y sonrió.

Creo que tengo un plan- dijo con Malicia y Temari sonrió de nuevo.

Cuéntame- dijo ella mientras que Mei se acercaba.

**Fin del Omake 6**

Bien, acabado un nuevo omake, je, espero les agrade, un poco mas light je, como notaran lo dedico a mi amigo Clan_Uzumaki, quien escribe un buen fic de Naruto y a quien apoyo para que siga, ¡Anda amigo no te rindas!

Je, por cierto comento, probablemente pueda tener el especial entre el martes y el miércoles, ya que aprovechare el 5 de mayo para poder escribir, y si hay suerte e inspiración, chance y les tengo el próximo capitulo listo para ese momento, je, donde explicare mas cosas acerca de lo que pasara con respecto a Naruto.

Por cierto, se que en los Omakes pongo a Gaara un poco OC, pero es solo una cuestión comica para aligerar la carga, cuando la guerra empiece, no duden que verán al Gaara sádico que todos adoran, je, eso si… chance y alguna de las dos chicas le quite ese "pequeño defecto"

Suerte a todos y tratare de no ser demasiado excesivo en el especial de las Coda.


	18. Especial 3

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Especial 3**

Hola a todos… esta vez yo… Axel Asher y…

Karin- dijo la pelirroja

Esta vez les traemos la historia que muchos pidieron… así que les recomendamos discreción.

Aunque estamos tratando de aligerarla, ya que podríamos traumatizar a alguien- dijo Karin con seriedad.

Muy bien, entonces empezare… la historia de la caída de las Coda… si de verdad no les gustan las historias de tortura y corrupción mejor no lean y esperen al próximo capitulo.

Es duro… y eso que viví con Orochimaru- dijo Karin.

Empecemos pues…

XXX CCCC VVVVV DDDD FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF GGGGGGGGGGGG VVVVVV

El origen de las Coda se remonta a una época muy antigua, anterior a los feudales y a los mismos ninjas, cuando el mundo aun se hallaba en un periodo de crecimiento y de reyes…

En un territorio muy extenso, un Rey justo decidió que formaría dos escuadras de guerreras, ambas escuadras se basarían en aspectos distintos, ya que la primera, bautizadas como Soldiers, participaban activamente con los soldados jóvenes en distintas misiones de protección, mientras que la segunda, una escuadra de mujeres únicamente, y que fue bautizada como Coda, en honor a una legendaria guerrera.

Esa separación era con el objetivo de hacer un experimento, el Rey quería saber que funcionaria mejor, si una armada mixta o una de puras mujeres… obviamente ambas armadas le sirvieron bien… con el paso de los años, el Rey falleció, y su heredero, un joven incompetente provoco una gran crisis en el reino, el cual termino por colapsar… las Coda se separaron del lugar y empezaron a vivir por su cuenta, mientras que las Soldiers y los soldados varones emigraron a los territorios que actualmente son Jaguar Land, fundando la villa Falcón.

En el caso de las Coda, era obvio que un grupo de puras mujeres a la larga se extinguiría, por lo que en un principio, cuando una Coda llegaba a cierta edad, debía de partir junto con un grupo de jóvenes a buscar a algún hombre para que la estirpe siguiera… obviamente, estos primeros grupos de Codas eran muy radicales, pero no eran monstruos, así que si un niño nacía, este era llevado a una aldea donde la criatura era criada…

Después de un tiempo, la segunda líder de las Coda, una guerrera de nombre Vixen, estableció un método para poder procrear hijos fuertes pero al mismo tiempo dando una oportunidad equitativa a el hombre… un combate justo, usando solo el cuerpo, la ley que estableció la líder establecía que si una Coda veía y se sentía atraída por un guerrero, podía retarlo a luchar, dependiendo de quien ganara, si el hombre ganaba, automáticamente la Coda se pondría a su servicio como amante, guardaespaldas y si el guerrero lo deseaba como esposa, claro a condición de que si alguna niña nacía fruto de ello, seria entregada a las Coda para su entrenamiento… en caso de que la Coda ganara, el guerrero pasaría a ser el fiel y eterno sirviente de la Coda, quien podría usarlo hasta que decidiera darle la libertad.

Obviamente, era algo muy extraño, pero las Coda confiaban ciegamente en sus habilidades… y durante mucho tiempo el índice de victorias que tuvieron, era muy amplio… aunque después anexaron la regla de que si el guerrero ya poseía alguna mujer que fuera su amante o esposa, entonces se decidió que para ser justas con la primera que llego, solo se volverían concubinas, en ese caso, el concubinato podía terminar después de que ellas tuvieran una hija.

El paso de los años hizo que las Coda crecieran como pueblo, volviéndose temidas por muchos y veneradas por otros, cuando los ninjas empezaron a destacar, casi de inmediato surgió una rivalidad entre ambas partes… el surgimiento de los Países Feudales pareció calmar la situación, y al igual que los ninjas, las Coda empezaron a servir como mercenarias, sin embargo, se llevaban mal con los Feudales de Wolf Land, por lo que casi siempre atendían al llamado del Lord del Fuego, sin embargo, hubo un grupo entre las Coda que desconfiaba de los feudales… y buscaron alianzas con la gente de Falcón y de la Tribu del Jaguar…

Durante la primer Guerra Ninja, Las Coda participaron parcialmente como mercenarias, más cuando estallo la revolución en Wolfs Land, nuevamente se dividieron, La reina en ese entonces, Hipólita, estaba en contra de que las Coda se uniesen a la revolución, pero su hermana, Artemisa, estaba a favor de los revolucionarios… llevándose a un gripo de Codas a Wolfs Land y peleando contra los feudales.

Cuando la Republica se fundo, Artemisa y las Coda que apoyaron a la causa, fueron aceptadas en el naciente país, aunque ellas trataron de convencer al resto de las Coda de unirse, sus peticiones cayeron en oídos sordos…

En el periodo entre la primer y segunda Guerra, la hija de Hipólita, Kaya, empezó a destacarse como una guerrera ejemplar, ella hizo algunos viajes como mercenaria al lado de un grupo de varias guerreras, incluida la en ese entonces pequeña Hana de no mas de 11 años, Kaya conoció Konoha en ese tiempo y se hizo rival amistosa de Isshin Hyuga, quien pese a las habilidades del Byakugan no parecía poder superarla…

Kaya fue una guerrera muy destacada, pero su pensamiento, muy similar al que tenia la naciente Republica hizo que el Lord del Fuego empezara a temerle, Kaya era también una mujer muy convincente y podía darle ánimos a quien fuera… además, su gran belleza hizo que muchos guerreros, ninjas y mercenarios se interesaran en la llamada "Diosa de la guerra"

Durante la segunda Guerra, las Coda ya participaban activamente sirviendo al Lord del Fuego, aunque hubieron otras que decidieron no combatir esa guerra y marcharon a Jaguar Land donde se unieron a las Coda que se habían unido a la Republica.

Kaya siguió destacándose, fue la primera guerrera que derroto a dos invocaciones ninja, era capaz incluso de eliminar los jutsus oculares y era muy capaz de librarse de los Genjutsus, eso hizo que Isshin Hyuga tuviera celos de ella… cosa que era estúpida, ya que Isshin jamás se entero que Kaya, había empezado a pensar seriamente en retarlo a un Vixen por ser el único a quien consideraba de su nivel.

El Lord del Fuego supo de las hazañas de la princesa, y como mucha gente de su país prefería vitorear a la gran princesa en vez de a sus ninjas… eso lo enfureció, así que hizo un trato con los ninjas de Suna, Iwa y con Isshin Hyuga… Kaya debía de caer, pero no asesinada o en batalla, debían de romperla, hacer que su moral se desplomara y después sacarle la información del pueblo Coda para derrotarlas y eliminar esas amenazas para el poder ninja y Feudal.

Isshin entonces se encargo de ser quien guiara a Kaya y su grupo a la trampa… aprovechando una serie de descubrimientos en armas narcóticas, los ninjas de Suna e Iwa prepararon una serie de explosivos que soltarían un gas que debilitaría a las guerreras, Isshin usaría unos tapones especiales para no respirar el gas…

Kaya no sospecho nada… y esa era la ventaja del feudal y del plan… ya que algunos Ambus habían logrado notar lo que la princesa sentía por el Hyuga… Isshin las guio al lugar de la emboscada…

Y todo salió como lo habían planeado los traidores, la nube de gas narcótico debilito a las guerreras, quienes aun así trataron de defenderse del ataque, Kaya solo pudo ver como aquel en quien confió, revelaba su traición a ella, aun con su corazón roto, trato de defender a sus compañeras, pero debilitada por el gas, que por cierto, también aumentaba la sensibilidad al dolor… fue derrotada y brutalmente apaleada por los ninjas… las demás chicas fueron capturadas y desnudadas, siendo encadenadas y obligadas a caminar en esa vergonzosa forma a donde les encerrarían.

Cuando Kaya recobro la conciencia, pudo notar que estaba encadenada y desnuda, durante el primer día, Isshin y otro par de ninjas le administraron una droga que aumentaría la capacidad de sus receptores de placer del cuerpo, después la liberaron para ver si podía defenderse, aun así, con los efectos de ambas drogas, la princesa apenas y podía caminar… cosa aprovechada por Isshin y los otros para golpearla y violarla… Kaya solo sentía la vergüenza correr en su ser… pero eso no fue lo único, reencadenada, fue llevada a un cuarto donde le hicieron presencia como varios ninjas violaban a todas sus compañeras, Hana no se salvo pese a ser la mas joven… ella solo pudo observar como una de las guerreras, una joven delicada llamada Anzu… quien servía como medico de campo para las Coda… moría a causa de las golpizas que le propino el ninja que la violo…

Otra llamada Rei, fue obligada a tener sexo con animales… y sufrió un tremendo desgarre cuando un caballo fue llevado al lugar y fue usado para que con el miembro de dicho animal, se penetrase a la joven.

Otra conocida como Amanda, quizás la mas ruda del grupo, al morder a un ninja en el pene, fue golpeada con un mazo en la cara hasta que su dentadura cayo, después fue azotada y colocada en el potro… donde murió a causa del excesivo daño causado por las correas.

Kaya entonces fue colocada junto con las demás y entre varios de los ninjas y sirvientes de los feudales, empezó a sufrir toda clase de torturas… las cuales solo paraban para que la limpiaran un poco, y la volviesen a violar, de las guerreras que la acompañaban , solo ella, Hana, Rei, una joven pelirroja llamada Inami, una rubia conocida como Aphelandra y una morena llamada Baki sobrevivieron a las torturas, pero eran no solo violadas y torturadas, sino que se les introducían drogas a su torrente sanguíneo, con lo que sus mentes empezaban a divagar… Inami fue la primera en ceder… fue regalada entonces al Lord del Fuego para que fuera su esclava sexual personal… Rei fue la siguiente… y fue dada a la tropa de guardias del Lord del Viento para que les sirviera como entretenimiento, Aphelandra y Hana se mantuvieron prisioneras y decidieron que después verían que harían con ellas.

Baki fue tomada como concubina de un amigo del Feudal del Fuego y Kaya… con la gran cantidad de drogas, abusos y el daño echo a sus sentimientos por la traición del Hyuga termino perdiendo toda su voluntad… cuando fue dada al Lord Feudal del viento como su esclava, ella ya había revelado todos los datos importantes sobre la composición de el Pueblo de las Coda…

En el pueblo de las Coda… la desaparición de la Princesa fue un terrible golpe para la moral de las guerreras, sin embargo siguieron sirviendo al Feudal, sin saber que este empezó a enviar a Ambus para empezar a fraguar el final de la casta guerrera…

Cuando la guerra termino y se empezaron a celebrar los tratados de paz… hubo un tratado secreto que se llevo sin el conocimiento de los Kages de las aldeas ninjas, usando las facciones que usaban los feudales para mantener un cierto control en cada aldea… se organizo la traición a las Coda…

Todo fue entonces demasiado rápido… algunas Coda habían desertado y se habían marchado a Jaguar Land, donde fueron recibidas por la hija de Artemisa, Marguerite la Honesta… justo después…

Las Coda organizaban la búsqueda de su princesa o al menos de su cadáver para darle una sepultura digna… y una lluvia de gas narcótico cayó en la tribu, las vigías tomadas por sorpresa fueron asesinadas, en las casas, las jóvenes y niñas fueron capturadas… las guerreras al no estar preparadas fueron completamente derrotadas… la Reina, Hipólita fue cargada de cadenas y todas las Coda que sobrevivieron al ataque y que no lograron escapar fueron también cargadas de cadenas y llevadas como prisioneras…

En la capital Feudal del Fuego… la Reina y las prisioneras fueron llevadas a todas las capitales, pero la Reina estuvo en a del fuego… donde el Lord del Fuego invito al del Viento y llevaron a Kaya… para humillar a la Reina, Hipólita y su pueblo solo vieron como Kaya… la hermosa princesa ya no era mas que una esclava sexual… sin ningún honor y sin percatarse de nada… mas tarde, La Reina fue colocada en el cepo junto con las chicas que le habían acompañado… al feudal no le importo la edad de las prisioneras, habían chicas desde los 10 hasta los 25 años… todas fueron desnudadas y se les dio a los pobladores y a sus guerreros para que hicieran con ellas lo que quisiesen, además de que a igual que Kaya… eran drogadas constantemente para romper su sanidad mental.

Hana tuvo un golpe de suerte… un ninja de Suna… un genin se enamoro de ella, por lo que libero a Hana y a Aphelandra, al tratar de huir, los demás ninjas les persiguieron incansablemente, Aphelandra murió en la huida… el joven ninja moriría en la frontera con Jaguar Land, Hana alcanzo a huir y fue recibida en Jaguar Land como asilada política.

En el caso de las demás…

La Reina fue usada por el Lord del Fuego como su prostituta personal, su guardia de honor fue dada a una casa de prostitutas, el resto de las Coda fueron subastadas… solo las mas hermosas fueron enviadas a los familiares y amigos de los feudales, donde muchas de ellas no sobrevivieron a los abusos y desviaciones sexuales de ellos… y ellas, ya que también muchas mujeres feudales y nobles tomaron a Codas como esclavas…

Las Coda que aun con las violaciones y torturas se mantuvieron firmes en su posición… muchas de ellas fueron ejecutadas… de las formas más crueles.

Algunas fueron crucificadas desnudas en los caminos… otras fueron empaladas lentamente en las fosas que habían preparado para los pensadores ajenos al régimen feudal, algunas mas fueron descuartizadas… la línea Coda fue prácticamente destruida en menos de dos años…

La Reina Hipólita falleció a los dos años… durante su cautiverio termino embarazada dos veces, su primer hijo fue regalado al Lord Feudal del Viento y el segundo ni siquiera nació… ya que la reina y la criatura murieron durante el parto a causa de los daños provocados por los degenerados juegos del Feudal.

Kaya permaneció como esclava del Lord del Viento, donde, como su belleza seguía presente, era usada para las orgias organizadas por los nobles… más tarde, para mantener un pacto con el país del Agua, Kaya fue regalada al Lord del Agua, quien al ver a la princesa se sorprendió por lo que le había pasado, el la había conocido en su época de gloria y se sintió mal al ver como habían acabado con una de las mejores mujeres que había conocido… desde ese momento la uso solo como guardaespaldas, pero le costo des entrenarla, para que pudiera servir solo como ama de llaves y no tuviera que volver a caer en el índole sexual.

Mientras que todo esto pasaba…

En Jaguar Land, el presidente se sintió horrorizado con lo que Hana les contó, en un principio se había puesto a votación la orden de un ataque a los Feudales, pero fue la misma Marguerite la Honesta quien les demostró que aun no estaban listos para combatir a los países feudales, por lo que debían de esperar, aun así, la semilla del odio seguía creciendo en las sobrevivientes de las Coda.

El Congreso y el Senado les ofrecieron un territorio donde las últimas Coda empezaron a vivir, algunas de ellas, al saber que su pueblo había caído, abandonaron el nombre de Coda y empezaron a mezclarse con el resto del país.

Otras se unieron al ejército sirviendo como instructoras… Hana aun así, durante toda su vida fomento la creación y apoyo de los Escuadrones de la Muerte, sin embargo, el hecho de que un ninja hubiera sido el que la libero, le hizo no ser tan dura… aun así, cuando muchos ninjas y gente de los países feudales empezaron a escapar de sus países y entraron a Jaguar Land como asilados políticos, los Escuadrones de la Muerte empezaron a hacerles la vida de cuadritos… y muchas de las Coda se unieron a dichos escuadrones…

En sus primeros días… el mismo ejército tuvo que intervenir ya que hubo muchas victimas mortales a raíz de los deseos de venganza… Muchas Coda y los Escuadrones salieron a buscar venganza… durante su mejor etapa, los Escuadrones de la Muerte lograron atacar y capturar con éxito a grupos de Ninjas, de entre los cuales, las Kunoichi fueron las peor paradas, ya que las Coda desquitaron en ellas la humillación de las que fueron objeto sus conciudadanas…

Aun así, la situación empezó a clamarse, Marguerite la Honesta engendro a Diana, quien es una de las descendientes de la línea real de las Coda, cuando Hana la conoció, le enseño mucho de la historia de las Coda… y le entreno en el arte guerrero de ellas, además de contarle todo lo que le paso, aunque omitió algunos detalles… Diana creció con la idea de que los ninjas eran lo peor y de que los feudales debían de ser exterminados…

Actualmente, usando el nombre de Coda, ya quedan menos de trescientas mujeres, el resto termino uniéndose al grueso de la población de Jaguar Land abandonando el nombre de Coda, de entre las que quedan, mas de la mitad son del principal apoyo del Diputado Wesker y su idea de la erradicación y exterminio de los ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXCCCCCCCCCCC LLLLLLLLL SSSSSSSSSSSSÑ ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ

Wow… que duro- dijo Karin sorprendida.

Si, y eso que decidimos ser menos descriptivos, además, así no recibimos bombas de los lectores.

Bueno, entonces ¿Cuál es nuestro próximo especial?- preguntó Karin.

Probablemente el de Armamento o el de sistemas de peleas marcial de los ciudadanos de Jaguar Land… ya veremos lo que decida el publico.

Ho, ya veo, bueno espero que pronto tengamos algo nuevo- dijo Karin.

Je, yo también, pero el autor ya esta preparando lo nuevo de la historia y pronto verán cosas mas interesantes.

Suerte a todos.

Yo también me despido- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

¡Adiós!

Fin especial 3


	19. Capitulo 9: Primer informe

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap9: Primer informe**

**Nota: en un punto habrá un pequeño Time Skipp**

Casa de Kushina…

La situación se sentía algo tensa… después de que Naruto lograra derrotar a Diana y que esta le besara, Hana simplemente se había marchado, Kim y Xochitl se quedaron, pues querían saber que pasaba… mientras que suspirando, Marcus decidió que había que arreglar la situación…

¡QUE COSA!- exclamo Naruto cuando Marcus le dijo lo del Vixen.

Así es, por haber aceptado el Vixen y haber derrotado a Diana, ella por la ley de las Coda pasa a ser tu amante concubina- dijo Marcus con el ceño fruncido, Diana solo miraba a todos con recelo mientras que Naruto parecía querer darse de topes contra el muro y Hinata solo miraba con enfado a Diana.

Pero eso no es posible, ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía de eso!- exclamo el rubio.

Pero aun así aceptaste- dijo Kim… mientras qué mantenía ojo avizor sobre Naru, quien no parecía haberlo reconocido.

Ha… pero no creo que sea justo para ella… además… además… -decía Naruto tratando de hallar la manera de salirse de esto y vio a Hinata… había enfado en su rostro… y recordó la excusa que usaron para entrar… además… bueno… desde que había comenzado su viaje… la estancia con la Hyuga le hacia tener sensaciones extrañas… así que… en lo que resolvía sus revueltos sentimientos por ella… -¡Además yo ya tengo a alguien especial para mi!- exclamo y con rapidez sujeto a Hinata la levanto, obviamente la Hyuga se sonrojo bastante.

Bueno, eso no importa… por la ley Coda y los principios del Vixen como tu ya posees mujer principal, entonces yo paso a ser solo tu concubina hasta que la muerte o hasta que tu consigas llegar a un acuerdo con la reina de las Coda- dijo Diana con calma, Naruto le miro con sorpresa al igual que Hinata –Como lo he dicho, paso a ser de su servicio exclusivo de ustedes… Na… Naruto… no… amo… y dama Hinata- dijo algo tensa.

Oh… vaya… pues… hermanito… que suerte- dijo Naru con burla.

Ya basta con eso- dijo Kushina mientras que suspiraba y miraba a Diana –Y con respecto a ti… eh estudiado acerca del Vixen y sé que ya no harás nada contra Naruto y por lo que veo tampoco contra Hinata, pero te advierto que no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kushina Diana solo le miro y algo le hizo considerar ciertas cosas.

¿Acaso es familiar tuyo?- dijo al notar cierto aire parecido, Naru se adelanto.

El es mi hermanito perdido e hijo de Kushina, alias mi madre… je… y por cierto… que bueno que perdiste el Vixen… no quería tener que apalearte- dijo Naru mirando a Diana altiva, Diana solo miro con sorpresa a ambas.

"Diablos… ¿Es familiar de esa fastidiosa ninfómana? Bueno, podría entenderlo de la señora Kushina… ella tiene un aire que me recuerda a las Coda… pero Naru…"- pensaba Diana mientras que consideraba su infortunio al notar que ahora seria la concubina del hermano de la única mujer que era capaz de hacerla sonrojar de la pena…

Hinata solo miro a Naruto, quien por cierto… no la había soltado y se sintió apenada, aun no habían hablado mucho de lo que había pasado… pero debía de haber algo relacionado con la excusa que usaron para entrar.

Bueno, creo que es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos… - dijo Kim… hasta que noto que Naru se le quedo mirando con curiosidad.

Oye, no sé por que pero creo que te conozco- dijo ella, Kim solo se estremeció mientras que Xochitl sonreía -¡Ah! ¡Pero si es el pequeño Kim!

Kim solo se sonrojo al ver que Naru se le abalanzaba y lo abrazaba.

¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto ella apretando al pobre chico a su pecho… Kushina le miro.

Oh no… Naru suelta a ese chico de inmediato, ¿Qué no te basto con joderle la vida para que otra vez vayas sobre él?- dijo Kushina jalando a su hija y mirando a un pobre y asustado Kim… Xochitl solo trataba de evitar reírse.

Eh… Diana san… ¿No hay manera en la que Naruto kun pueda librarse del Vixen?- pregunto Hinata, Diana solo le miro.

Claro, si me embaraza y me da una hija, bien podemos liberar el trato, pero solo hasta que me de una hija y que esta salga sana… por ahora, no se puede hacer nada- dijo Diana, Hinata solo le miro con cierto recelo, lo que notó Diana –Tranquila, por lo que dicen tu eres su mujer, por lo que no te lo arrebatare, el honor Coda indica que por el Vixen, y soy solo la concubina y ahora sirviente de Naruto y tuya… así que… pueden pedirme cualquier cosa, excepto que me vaya- dijo algo sonrojada.

Ho… ¿Cualquier cosa?- dijo Naru mientras que ponía una cara de degenerada… cosa que notaron todos…

¡NO ME REFIERO A TI SINO A ELLOS DEGENERADA!- exclamo Diana, Naru solo bufo.

Tsk, frígida- dijo ella mientras que se separaba de Kushina y se acercaba a Kim –Hey… que recuerde jamás pudimos terminar la "asesoría"- dijo Naru de manera sensual… y Kushina le agarro la oreja.

Naru, recuerda la orden de restricción que te puso la corte… no debes de volver a acercarte a menos de 10 metros de él… - dijo Kushina, Naru solo frunció el ceño.

Hay, pero esa orden ya expiro- le replico, en eso al voltear vio que Kim ya había desaparecido -¿Y Kim?

Se fue hace unos minutos mientras hablaban- dijo Diana aun en el sillón, Naru solo le miro.

¿Y tú aun sigues aquí? ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- preguntó Naru viendo a Diana.

Ya te lo dije, por perder en el Vixen debo de quedarme al lado del señor Naruto y de su dama Hinata, al menos hasta que el me de una hija- dijo Diana algo apenada, Naru solo suspiro.

Ya veo, bueno hermanito, pues vete preparando para una noche activa si quieres librarte de ella… es más- dijo mientras que se acercaba a la oreja de un sonrojado Naruto –Y si hace eso…. Y esto…

¡Pero de que demonios hablas!- exclamo totalmente apenado rubio.

Pues dándote un par de consejos para que puedas embarazar a la loca esta y te la puedas sacar de tu vida, claro, no creo que a Hinata le guste el compartir a su hombre pero podría equivocarme- decía Naru.

¡Naru san!- exclamo Hinata sonrojada, Diana solo le miro.

Bueno… no es como que me importe, de todos modos, mi deber es quedarme al lado de ellos- dijo Diana, Kushina solo suspiro…

Dios… Naruto… primero… gracias por aceptarme… y segundo… eres bastante imprudente… no podremos hacer mucho por ahora… Diana… deberá de quedarse- dijo ella mientras que Naruto solo dejaba caer su cara.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata tratando de calmar un poco al chico, quien solo parecía considerar su suerte.

Tranquilos, no les molestare mucho, pero advierto que soy de sueño ligero, por lo que si andan ansiosos con hacer sus "cosas" por favor, traten de respetar un poco el descansó de los demás- dijo Diana.

Karin solo bufaba…

Y lo peor es que probablemente todos terminen en mi casa- dijo Karin molesta… en eso entraba Eleonor y miro la escena.

Algo me dice que me perdí una escena bizarra sin mucho sentido y digna de un fanfic de una autor pacheco- dijo ella mientras que se iba a su cuarto… y le dedicaba una mirada a un entristecido Naruto que parecía ser consolado por Hinata.

Por ahora lo dejare descansar… -dijo con calma…

…

…

…

…

"_La batalla contra Pein estaba muy en su contra, el líder de Akatsuki lo estaba derrotando…. Lo tenía a su total merced y nadie acudía a su rescate… Naruto miraba como Pain se disponía a terminar el encuentro… cuando vio a Hinata interferir… le pidió que se alejara… pero ella se negó… y entonces… después de confesarle desde cuanto lo había admirado… y que el se percatase de que ella fue la primera persona que lo respeto… escucho una palabra que nunca nadie le había dicho…_

'_Te amo'_

_Y vio como la Hyuga se lanzaba contra Pein, siendo derrotada por el ataque de este, y luego rematada en el piso…_

_Sentía rabia… ira… pero algo pasaba… el Kyubi no se activaba… entonces Naruto veía como Pain seguía rematando a Hinata y esta exhalaba su ultimo aliento en su cuerpo destrozado…_

_No…_

_NO…_

_¡¡¡NO!!!"_

¡¡¡NO!!!- exclamo despertando… el sudor corría por su frente mientras que sentía que su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, su piel estaba notoriamente pálida y cuando toco su cara… noto lagrimas y… sangre.

Había mordido sus labios entre sueños y se había abierto el labio.

¿Pesadillas hermanito?- se escucho una vocecilla… y Naruto miro a Eleonor sonriéndole.

Solo suspiro… desde que se habían instalado… Eleonor no solo lo acepto de inmediato como hermano… sino que literalmente lo marco como "su" propiedad…

Y llevaba así varios días…

El primer día después de instalarse con Karin… y que Diana se quedara con ellos.

Para aparentar, la relación, Naruto y Hinata trataron de dormir en la misma habitación… por desgracia para el rubio, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar como lo haría cualquier cuerpo humano adolescente normal… por lo que después de terminar durmiendo en un sillón, se invento la excusa de que ambos aun no se sentían preparados… eso claro cuando Naru les cuestiono… Hinata apoyo su moción, ya que era obvio que se sentía igual de avergonzada que Naruto… y el que Naru los tachase de mojigatos no ayudaba… además, Diana solo les miraba.

EL segundo Día… Naruto se percato de que Eleonor no solo le miraba fijamente… sino que de inmediato se aferro a él declarando que le encantaba tener un hermano mayor, si bien ya le habían explicado a Naruto que en si Eleonor solo era hija adoptiva de Kushina, no pudo evitar sentirse algo emocionado… eso hasta que se percato de que la niña no se le despegaba para nada… lo que hizo que se sintiera muy incomodo…

Él y Hinata empezaron a buscar un empleo, ya que aunque tenían mucho oro, del que les habían regalado tanto Hanabi, como los amigos de Naruto, como el Raikage y la Mizukage y los hermanos de Temari… era obvio que de todos modos no les duraría para siempre.

Por ser ex ninjas… las opciones de empleo eran muy reducidas, ya que como Marcus les comento antes de volver a su puesto, es que cualquier ex ninja que sea aceptado en el país debe de laborar en cualquier cosa que no implique sus habilidades.

A Hinata por increíble que pareciera… encontró empleo rápidamente… gracias a las enseñanzas de modales de la Familia Hyuga, ella fue aceptada para ayudante en un pequeño instituto… mientras que a Naruto…

Bueno, ser jardinero y mensajero no era tan malo, ya lo hacia en sus primeros años de Genin, y le permitía echar un vistazo a los alrededores para continuar con la misión… que por cierto aun no le contaba a Hinata.

Bien, pues ese Día Naruto se percato de que pese a ser trabajos muy pesados y algo mal pagados… al menos sus jefes eran gente amable… lo que no podía decir de Eleonor…

La niña se le aparecía por todos lados… y pudo jurar que hasta casi lo seguía al baño… incluso se había llegado a meter cuando el se bañaba… su excusa… "se supone que los hermanos mayores se pueden bañar con las menores"

El tercer día no fue mejor… si bien su trabajo no era pesado… decidieron ir a buscar casa, ya que no querían seguir incomodando a Karin (aunque ella les decía que no era necesario) y con ayuda de Marcus, se enteraron que la casa vecina a la de Karin estaba en renta.

Claro, que al mudarse, Diana fue con ellos también… y había que admitir… que era bastante tranquila, al parecer el Vixen le obligaba a solo servirles, por lo que en realidad no les molestaba… claro, Karin le rehuía, ya que según se enteraron, cuando Karin llego a Jaguar Land, Diana le metió una buena paliza, que de no haber sido por Naru habría acabado en el hospital.

Naruto suspiro… Eleonor le miraba fijamente.

Ha… ¿Desde que horas estas aquí?- pregunto el rubio mirando a la niña pelirroja.

Bueno… vine a despertarte hermanito… pero como te veías tan lindo durmiendo… pues decidí admirarte un poco- dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna, Naruto solo le miro con el ceño fruncido… esa niña le causaba algo de temor…

Naruto kun- se escucho la voz de Hinata en la puerta, Naruto le miro como pidiéndole ayuda y Hinata se percato de Eleonor- Oh, Eleonor chan, veo que estas visitándonos de nuevo- dijo ella, Eleonor le miro.

Sabes, esa costumbre que tienen de agregar sufijo como chan, kun, san y sama me parece graciosa, y se presta para toda clase de juegos y fantasías- dijo la niña, Naruto le miro extrañado mientras qué Hinata enrojecía.

¡De donde sacaste eso!- exclamo la Hyuga, Eleonor solo sonrió.

Naru me lo dijo- dijo ella con calma.

Eh, si me disculpan… debo de irme a bañar- dijo Naruto mirándolas.

Ah, claro Naruto Ku… -dijo Hinata mas Eleonor se adelanto.

¡Quiero bañarme contigo hermanito!- exclamo la pelirroja, Naruto suspiro.

Eh, Eleonor, ya te lo dijimos, no es posible eso-. Dijo Naruto, Eleonor frunció el ceño.

Pero mamá me comentaba que en los países feudales es común que se bañen todos juntos- dijo Eleonor.

Eh, si, pero es solo entre familiares y… -decía Hinata, entonces Eleonor abrazo a Naruto.

Bueno Naruto es mi hermanito, así que no veo problema- dijo la pelirroja y miro a Hinata –Y tú aunque seas su novia, hasta que se casen pasas a ser parte de la familia, pero puedo darte permiso.

Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra "casen", Naruto solo bufó.

Aun así, no es correcto y si no me apresuro… llegare tarde- dijo Naruto algo incomodo con su labor, Eleonor solo suspiro y dándole un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

¡Nos vemos mas tarde hermanito! ¡Cuñadita lávale bien la espalda!- dijo la pelirroja saliendo.

Ambos solo se sonrojaron.

Ah… Nar… Naruto kun…. Yo… este… voy a preparar el desayuno- dijo ella mientras que se daba la vuelta para irse, pero Naruto le sujeto la mano.

Hinata… he estado pensando… y sé que me he tardado en decirte esto pero… Gracias… de veras… gracias- dijo el, Hinata estaba confundida, lo que notó el rubio y sonrió –Gracias por ayudarme cuando Pein ataco… yo… se que no te lo había agradecido correctamente… y también… yo… bueno, sé que desde ese día… no… no te he comentado nada por lo que me dijiste… no es por que no me haya gustado… es que es la primera vez… y aun yo… eh… esto.

Hinata le sonrió y con su mano cubrió la boca del rubio quien se sorprendió.

Tranquilo Naruto Kun… no es necesario que digas nada ahora- dijo ella y salió sonriendo del cuarto… feliz por que por fin el rubio parecía recordar lo que había pasado.

Llego a la cocina dispuesta a empezar a cocinar algo para Naruto y se percato de que alguien ya se le había adelantado.

Di… Diana san- dijo sorprendida, la aludida le miro con cierta frialdad y Hinata se estremeció, aunque desde que perdiera el Vixen Diana ya no había intentado nada contra ellos… parecía tenerle cierta frialdad a ella… específicamente a ella…

"Ahora que lo recuerdo… mencionaron algo sobre que los Hyuga eran un clan de traicioneros… tal vez… tal vez debería de preguntarle"- pensó ella.

Pronto estará listo el desayuno dama Hinata… espero les agrade- dijo Diana, y Hinata solo sintió una punzada en el pecho, al parecer, el perder si le había afectado mucho a la chica y se notaba claramente que para una mujer orgullosa… era difícil la situación.

Diana san… no es necesario que hagas eso… de verdad, no entiendo muy bien aun eso del Vixen, pero nosotros no estamos aquí para abusar de nadie- dijo Hinata, Diana le miro.

Es por mi honor, yo lo rete y debo de cargar con las consecuencias de ello- dijo Diana con calma Hinata le miro, y decidió por el momento no decir más… debía de tratar lentamente de ganar la confianza de la joven Coda, … tal vez lograría algo… además, recordó que según lo que les habían dicho, la única manera en la que Diana podía ser liberada de esa "responsabilidad" para con ellos, era que Naruto le diera una hija… y estaba claro que para Hinata eso no era una opción.

Horas más tarde.

Naruto se tomaba un descanso, miraba el brazalete que le habían dado los feudales… había podido ver un poco de la vida en la republica… y considero que era hora de mandar el reporte

Le tomo cerca de 10 minutos, ya que trato de recordar lo visto por el momento… lo que no sabia, es que había tantos equipos electrónicos en la zona que… el mensaje salió con interferencia.

Capital del Fuego.

Recibimos datos- dijo un Ambu, otro se acerco.

Bien, ponlo en las bocinas- dijo el ambu mientras que el feudal entraba.

Bien, veo que esta cumpliendo bien con su misión…- dijo y en eso empezó a sonar la voz de Naruto.

"_CHZZZ… CHZZZ… Naruto… reporte del día… gran armada… barcos blindados… presumo que habrán… fuerza enorme… CHZZZ… CHZZZ… CHZZZ… grandes campos de trigo… el gobierno da… sidios… gente amble…CHZZZ… CHZZZ… las armas… poderosas en apariencia… aun no he podido… totalmente a la fuerza… tar… tratare de reportar… pronto… aun no tengo suficiente info… CHZZZ… corto reporte…"_

En el lugar… todos solo se miraban confundidos.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto enfadado el feudal.

Parece ser que hay mucha interferencia señor- dijo el Ambu, el feudal bufo furioso.

¿Algo que podamos usar?- preguntó.

Eh… parece que tienen una gran armada marítima, pero no se pudo entender si dijo la cantidad… al parecer son ganaderos… pero creo que es pronto para saberlo- dijo el Ambu, el feudal solo suspiro.

Espero que el próximo reporte sea mas concreto- dijo el Feudal enfadado, los ambu solo se miraron.

Les dije que lo convencieran de usar el nuevo paquete- dijo uno por lo bajo.

Bah… a ellos no les importa… además, dijeron que era demasiado costoso, así que obtuvieron lo que se merecen- dijo el otro.

Mientras que los demás solo se dedicaban a tratar de acomodar los retazos de información para ver que se podía sacar en concreto.

En otro lugar…

¿Cómo va el proyecto?- decía un hombre rubio vestido con un elegante traje negro en su totalidad y usando lentes para sol.

Vamos avanzando señor Wesker, el proyecto de fisión esta evolucionando a gran velocidad… aunque algunos de los científicos están preocupados- dijo un hombre vestido con ropas militares.

¿Qué les preocupa?- pregunto Wesker con calma.

Las consecuencias que según ellos podrían haber a largo plazo por el uso de esa nueva arma, creen que es demasiado poderosa- dijo el soldado.

Ya veo, bueno, es un mal necesario, debemos de fulminar todo lo que represente al arcaico mundo ninja y al sistema feudal, debemos de enseñarles el miedo que es el enfrentarse con nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Cómo va el proyecto de las armas biológicas y las químicas?

Oh, excelentes señor, si bien hemos tenido algunas pérdidas, pero estamos creando suficientes recursos para poder enfrentar a las invocaciones de los ninjas, además, las armas de gas neurotóxico están demostrando ser muy prácticas también- dijo el soldado, Wesker sonrió y miro por la ventana de su oficina.

La capital de Jaguar Land rebosaba de vida, podía ver a la gente dirigirse a sus empleos, muchos sin saber que pronto, seria aprobada la proclamación de Guerra contra los feudales… Wesker sonrió, a él no le interesaban las venganzas de los grupos afectados por los ninjas, al menos sabia que podría aprovecharlas a su favor… y si todo salía como lo planeaba, cuando terminara la guerra no solo seria un hombre rico… sino que tendría tanta popularidad que sería el próximo presidente.

Tomo una copa y brindo a la salud de las nuevas armas.

Continuara.

Bien me tarde un poco, es que he tenido muchos líos, je, en mi trabajo se la pasan cambiándome de lado y no he tenido mucho descansó, pero al menos ya pude poner esta conti, como verán, Naruto y Hinata no podrán librarse de Diana, hasta que Naruto le de un hijo a ella, al menos Hinata ya sabe que por la ley Coda, Diana no se meterá en su "relación" con Naruto, je, quien por cierto, ya empezó a percatarse de la Hyuga aun más… y ya pronto empezara a caer en sus encantos, además de que tal vez meta a Kimun poco mas para darle un toque cómico a la historia con respecto a Naru

Je, como vieron, ando escribiendo un poco mal, pero es que realmente ando muy cansado estos días, más tratare de compensar los errores en el fic, espero les agrade lo que se viene… y les regalo una minibiografia

Albert Wesker.

Edad: 38

Cabello: Rubio.

Ojos: Color Rubí.

Altura: 1,95

Condición: Soltero.

Wesker es un diputado Federal de la República, su apariencia es similar al Wesker de RE, su objetivo no es la eliminación de los ninjas, sino la sumisión de los países feudales, pronto se vera mas de él.


	20. Omake 7

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 7**

**Me lo pidieron, pues hay les va, uno de Sakura**

El café le sabia extrañamente bien… era muy reconfortante pese a que Sakura no lo acostumbraba, frente a ella, Ino miraba por la ventana

¿En que piensas?- le preguntó a Ino, esta solo suspiro.

No lo sé… esto es muy extraño… y más por lo que me contaste- dijo la rubia con calma- aunque ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, es muy rara toda esta situación.

Sakura asintió mientras que seguía con su café.

Tsunade san no solo bebé mas que antes, sino que el Feudal ha estado viniendo demasiadas veces, además, esa petición de aumentar la plantilla de los ninjas… no lo sé… te digo que algo esta pasando- dijo Sakura, Ino le miro.

Todo esta de cabeza desde que Naruto fue expulsado de la aldea, eh estado escuchando muchos rumores al respecto de eso, a muchas personas a lo largo del país no les agrado esa decisión, por lo que veo, Naruto se gano a tantos adeptos que la decisión fue quizás un suicidio político para el Feudal- dijo la rubia, Sakura solo suspiro.

Bueno, eso ya lo había oído, pero aun me intriga el sentir que hay más en esto… además… he notado que Sasuke esta raro- dijo la pelirosa, lo que hizo que Ino levantara una ceja.

Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo, Sasuke esta empezando a juntarse mucho con Shino- dijo la rubia quien solo suspiro -¿Quién pensaría que justo cuando Naruto logro hacerlo regresar, ahora fuera a él a quien expulsaran?

Sakura solo bajo un poco el rostro, sabia que no muchos habían estado muy contentos con el regreso del Uchiha, aunque su reciente ceguera le había ganado algo de compasión, aun muchos no confiaban en él.

Sakura… debo de reconocerlo, eres una mujer apasionada- dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura solo le miro confundida.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó extrañada.

Desde que Sasuke volvió, te la pasas la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, je, otra en la misma situación lo hubiera rechazado, mas después de --- bueno ya sabes- dijo Ino, Sakura solo sonrió levemente.

Si lo sé… muchos han de pensar que soy una clase de masoquista, además de una idiota… pero… después de todo lo que ha pasado… de todas las estupideces que he hecho… yo aun siento mucho por él- dijo Sakura mientras que en su mente venían los recuerdos de la que ella consideraba su mas grande error, haber tratado de usar a Naruto como una especie de remplazo de Sasuke, ignorando intencionalmente los sentimientos de Hinata al rubio… de verdad que se sentía mal por eso.

Sakura… ya sabes que soy tu amiga… y aunque a todos les parezca raro lo que haces… no me importa, sabes que cuentas conmigo- dijo ella sonriéndole, Sakura solo sonrió también.

Horas más tarde.

Sakura se tomaba un descansó, desde que había llegado la orden del feudal de incrementar la plantilla de ninjas, había habido muchos accidentes… y muertes… el hospital central de Konoha estaba rebosante de actividad… lo que no agradaba en lo más mínimo ni a Sakura ni a Tsunade.

Todo esto… es como si se preparara para algo- dijo ella mientras qué su mente repasaba la ultima visita del feudal –Es como si se preparara para algo… ¿Pero para que?- se repetía la chica mientras que con algo de tristeza veía un expediente… era de un joven aprendiz de la academia… el muchacho tenia muchos sueños, pero no la capacidad física para ser un ninja… colapso en los primeros entrenamientos y ahora… aunque le habían salvado la vida, nunca jamás podría moverse de nuevo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el feudal redujo el estándar de aceptación? Esto es un homicidio imprudencial… ya murieron muchos de los novatos en los entrenamientos- dijo ella mientras qué trataba de entender el por que de todo… sin embargo decidió ya no pensar en ello, le dolía la cabeza y al menos agradecía que no le tocaba hacer guardia ese día, por que tantas cosas que habían pasado desde el destierro de Naruto, que ella ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Llego a su casa mas tarde y vio la luz encendida.

"Debe de seguir despierto"- pensó con una leve sonrisa, puesto que las propiedades Uchiha habían sido confiscadas a raíz de la primer traición de Sasuke, a su salida del hospital no tenia realmente ningún lugar para quedarse ni dinero para rentar un cuarto de hotel, por lo que ella le dio asilo en su casa.

Claro, muchos miraron mal esa decisión, pero a ella no le importaba, sabia que debería de odiarlo por haber tratado de matarla… por haber tratado de matar a Naruto y de destruir Konoha… pero por algún motivo no podía… no solo no podía odiarlo… sino que no podía dejar de sentir esa fuerte sensación de amor por el… aunque le confundía un poco que Sasuke últimamente le preguntara mucho con respecto a su trabajo tanto en el hospital como con Tsunade.

Bueno, no importa- se dijo sonriendo mientras qué iba a su casa.

No sabía que pronto pasarían cosas muy importantes para ella y el resto de la aldea.

FIN OMAKE 7

Bien, se que no es el mejor, pero es que mi trabajo y la novela me están absorbiendo mucho y en estos momentos ando muy cansado, pero no me rindo, por que yo cumplo lo que prometo, je, se que no pareció tener mucha relación con la trama principal, pero recordemos que Sakura es un poco menos deductiva que Sasuke, además, ella anda preocupada por varias cosas, por lo que no tiene grandes sospechas con respecto a lo que paso con Naruto, aun así… ciertamente Sakura temdra una importancia crucial en el futuro del fic, ya verán como, je

Como algunos me lo han pedido, preparare un especial de armamento pronto, además de un Omake de los demás compañeros de Naruto y obviamente, un poco mas de las Eroaventuras de Gaara con Matsuri y la Mizukage.

Además de qué planeo mostrar algunas cosas nuevas en el fic.

Suerte a todos


	21. Capitulo 10: Wesker

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap10: Wesker**

**Nota: Se que no quedo muy bueno el cap, pero hubieron muchos problemas con el sistema eléctrico y quedo así al final**

Naruto sonreía mientras que se tomaba un descansó… habían pasado ya mas de dos semanas desde que ingreso junto con Hinata al a republica y… no podía creer lo rápido que se había adaptado a su vida allí.

Si bien la primer semana fue muy dura… ya que como Marcus le había comentado, estaban en un periodo de prueba y muchos de los jefes que tuvieran en sus empleos, los tendrían muy atareados… lo que se cumplió cabalmente.

Su patrón lo había negreado de tal manera que al llegar a su casa estaba agotado, eso aunado a las extrañas sensaciones que ya tenia por Hinata, al acoso de Eleonor, las miradas duras de Diana, el tratar de saber más de su madre, las bromas de Marcus y el aguantar las palabras libidinosas de Naru, lo tenían muy cansado… y aun así… se sentía en casa… incluso cada persona que se había encontrado en la zona se comportaba de manera amable.

Aunque claro, se percato de que en ese lugar vivían muchos refugiados de los países ninja, así que tampoco se sentía tan mal, además de que muchas cosas del mundo feudal habían sobrevivido… como los baños públicos comunitarios.

Aunque… allí si había tenido una que otra mala experiencia, como la que le había pasado hacia dos días.

FLASHBACK.

Hinata había tratado de llevarse bien con Diana en varias ocasiones, y al menos agradecía que pese a lo que les había comentado acerca del Vixen no hubiera hecho nada para con Naruto a parte del beso que le había dado después de la pelea… y aprovechando que en la casa que Naruto y ella habían comprado con el oro había un pequeño baño de tipo onsen, entonces considero que tal vez podría hablar con ella en ese lugar… obviamente, a causa del Vixen, Diana acepto, además… a ella también le agradaban un poco esos baños.

Mientras tanto, Naruto solo caminaba cansado… le habían puesto a manejar el tractor de una escuela… claro, le dieron unas clases y el se considero capaz de manejarlo…

Gran error.

"¡COMO DIABLOS TERMINE AQUÍ!"

Naruto sonrió apenado al recordar eso… nunca sabrá como le hizo para terminar llevando al tractor al techo de un edificio… que ni siquiera tenia alguna escalera o algo que explicaran como le hizo.

De verdad que debo de darme un buen baño- dijo sonriendo mientras que se dirigía al baño de la casa… sin percatarse de que un par de personitas habían escuchado lo que dijo.

Naruto estaba desnudándose sin precaución, ya que por lo que había notado, a esas horas Hinata aun trabajaba… por desgracia para el… aun no se aprendía los horarios del trabajo de Hinata…

Y con toda la calma del mundo entro al baño…

…

…

¡HINATA!- exclamo al ver a la Hyuga en el baño, en el mismo lugar se veía a una sorprendida Diana… por su expresión le había interrumpido en una frase de la Coda.

¡NARUTO!- exclamo apenada la Hyuga, Diana solo le miro…

Oye… no estas tan mal… ¿Qué acaso esta era alguna clase de plan Dama Hinata?- preguntó Diana con una mirada dudosa a Hinata… quien solo se puso mas roja.

Naruto entonces se percato de que andaba totalmente desnudo y por la sorpresa no se había tapado.

Anda hermanito, no te conocía esos gustos- se escucho la voz de Naru, Naruto rápidamente trato de cubrirse y en eso algo lo derribo lanzándole contra el agua.

¡Hermanito como es eso de que si te metes a bañar con ellas y no conmigo!- exclamaba Eleonor mientras qué ambos caían al agua…

¡SPLASH!

Ambos cayeron al agua mientras que Naru miraba la escena divertida…

Y es que el impacto de Eleonor había echo que Naruto cayera justo sobre ambas chicas…

Y sobra decir que había tenido muy buena puntería al caer, ya que ambas chicas fueron "aplastadas" por el rubio… quien quedo en un lugar donde cualquier otro hombre quisiera estar.

Anda hermanito, mira que no sabia que te agradaban las orgias- dijo Naru burlona, Naruto solo se levanto como pudo y salió corriendo de allí dejando a una desmayada Hinata y una levemente sonrojada Diana en el lugar, mientras que Eleonor solo se reía.

FIN FLASHBACK

Naruto solo suspiro y se alejo del lugar, mientras que caminaba observaba los alrededores… y recordó que Marcus les había comentado que los llevaría a dar una vuelta a una de las zonas de recreo del país… podría aprovechar para recopilar información para su misión.

En otro lugar.

Aquí esta la información que pidió señor- dijo un hombre de negro mientras que le daba a Wesker una carpeta, este solo la leyó y sonrió.

¿Así que estaba en lo correcto?- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que dejaba la carpeta en la mesa y una fotografía de Naruto caía –James, llama a Oliver y a Reina, vamos a visitar a alguien muy interesante- dijo mientras que se colocaba unos lentes negros.

En el mismo lugar.

¿Así que de verdad era él?- preguntó una hermosa mujer de cabellera purpura mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo.

Así es Reina, inteligencia confirmo que el refugiado más reciente es un exninja conocido como Naruto Uzumaki… y como regalo, es el Jinchurugi del Kyubi- dijo una mujer rubia un poco mas tosca pero igual de hermosa –Je, parece ser un oponente interesante.

Ya lo se Oliver, no le costo nada a inteligencia averiguar todo sobre él- dijo Reina burlona –Je, Ninja… si todo mundo sabe el nombre de un ninja… ha de ser malísimo en eso.

En eso vieron al hombre de negro acercarse.

Oliver, Reina, Wesker a ordenado que se preparen… le daremos la bienvenida a el mas nuevo residente del país- dijo el hombre, ambas sonrieron.

Bien… ¿Húmedo o seco?- preguntó Reina confundiendo a James.

¿Perdón?- preguntó él.

Reina se refiere a que si va a ser con baño de sangre o solo una bienvenida ordinaria- dijo Oliver, James solo frunció el ceño.

Seco, prepárense, partiremos de inmediato- dijo el mientras que ambas damas se preparaban.

De vuelta con Naruto.

El estaba preparándose, no sabía como serían las zonas de recreo de Jaguar Land, ya que solo conocía las de los países feudales… aunque Marcus les había dicho que a donde iban era un simple parque, pero su gran atractivo es que estaba cerca de una base aérea (fuese lo que fuese eso)

Ah… Nar… Naruto kun… ya estamos listas- dijo Hinata acercándose, Naruto se sintió algo incomodo, pero le sonrio.

Si, ya voy- dijo él mientras que la Hyuga salía, entonces suspiro –Debo de hacer algo o de lo contrario esto será demasiado incomodo.

Hinata bajo a donde Diana les esperaba… y vio algo incomoda a la Coda, quien solo le miraba con sospecha.

Eh… Naruto kun bajara pronto- dijo ella, Diana solo le miro.

Solo espero que este viaje no sea otra idea de tratar de hacer un trió… no es que me moleste, pero al menos podrían avisar- dijo la morena, Hinata solo enrojeció.

Ha… Diana san… por favor, no era ninguna treta- dijo ella mientras que Diana solo le miraba… y esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Lo sé… solo bromeaba… estos días eh visto que no eres tan mala- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Hinata.

"Creo que al fin me la estoy ganando… tal vez… tal vez dentro de poco pueda convencerla de que libere a Naruto kun del Vixen"- pensaba Hinata.

Más tarde.

¡INCREIBLE!- exclamo Naruto al ver a los aviones, Marcus y Kushina sonrieron.

¿Es la primera vez que vez un avión hermanito?- `pregunto Naru sonriendo, Naruto y Hinata solo miraban asombrados los vehículos voladores, Diana, aunque ya los conocía, siempre le agradaba ver los aviones, sentía que le otorgaban a los humanos una sensación de Libertad… ella siempre había querido aprender a pilotear uno.

En nuestra aldea y misiones… solo los seres invocados por los jutsus volaban… y aun así… eso se ve genial- dijo Naruto viendo a un pequeño avión volar a una baja altura.

Bueno, son sorprendentes es cierto, pero te acostumbras a verlos después de un tiempo- dijo Kushina sonriendo.

Además, cuando ya tengas un poco mas de tiempo, tal vez autoricen a que puedas montarte a uno- dijo Eleonor a su lado, Naruto le sonrió a la pequeña quien se aferraba a su pierna.

Bueno creo que es hora de comer algo- dijo Marcus mientras que los demás le seguían, no se percataron de que un par de personas les vigilaban.

Veo que Diana esta disfrutando- dijo Kim con una sonrisa, Xochitl solo le sonrió.

Anda, ¿A quien engañas? Sé que solo usas a Diana como excusa para venir a ver a Naru- dijo ella burlona, Kim se sonrojo –Anda, sé que esta loca y por lo que veo es una ninfómana, pero no parece una mala chica, por que no te das un chance para ser feliz.

No es tan fácil… la ultima vez mis padres la demandaron y fue solo suerte que tan solo le pusieran la orden de restricción… no quiero causarle más líos- dijo él, Xochitl solo le sonrió con ternura.

Vamos hombre, no pasara nada- dijo ella, cuando de pronto se estremeció.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kim.

Es él- dijo ella, Kim estaba confundido, pero Xochitl solo miraba a un punto y Kim se asomo… palideciendo.

La comida de la republica era interesante, aparte de que Kushina les había preparado algunos platos que ella sabia de Konoha, también había hecho ramen para Naruto, quien agradeció mucho eso, Marcus había ido a revisar algunas cosas, además de uqe había ido a recoger a Karin quien había tenido que ir por algunas cosas, y les dijo que volvería en un rato.

Vaya… esto es delicioso- dijo Diana mientras que probaba algo de Ramen.

Claro, yo lo hice y soy toda una experta en ello- dijo Kushina sonriente.

De verdad que lo es Kushina San- dijo Hinata sonriente.

Bueno, mamá siempre ha sido una gran cocinera, pero esta claro que malgasta sus otros talentos, ya le dije que se tire a Marcus y no solo le prepare de comer, mira que será necia- dijo Naru, Kushina solo le miro con una venita en la cabeza.

Naru, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre esa clase de comentarios sexuales?- le preguntó enfadada.

¿Qué solo después de comer y antes de dormir?- le respondió con ·inocencia" la rubia, Kushina solo suspiro.

Es todo un caso- dijo Naruto, mientras que Eleonor asentía –Eh. Eleonor, ¿Podrías dejar de apretarme el brazo? No puedo comer bien si no me sueltas.

Hay, pero es que esta semana no he podido estar mucho a tu lado hermanito- dijo ella con una expresión de tristeza, Naruto pensaba en decirle algo, pero esa expresión era tan tierna que estaba siendo derrotado.

No te dejes engañar Naruto, si cedes ante ella no te dejara en paz para nada- dijo Naru mientras qué seguía comiendo, Eleonor le miro con enfado y pensó en reclamarles… cuando una voz les llamo la atención.

Vaya, que bueno es verles por aquí- se escucho, Kushina se atraganto un poco y miro con cierto temor a un punto, cosa que notaron los demás… Naru palideció.

Wesker- dijo la rubia asustada, las dos mujeres que le acompañaban solo sonrieron.

Es el Diputado Wesker para ti señorita- dijo Oliver con calma.

Vamos, no sean tan estrictas, recuerden que ella es una votante registrada, por lo que hay que tratarle con respeto- dijo Wesker con algo de burla, Naruto noto eso, aunque se preguntaba por que parecía que tanto Kushina como Naru se veían asustadas al ver a ese hombre.

¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Naruto, Wesker solo le miro.

Oh, lamento mi descortesía… soy el Diputado Federal Albert Wesker, es un placer conocer al fin a Naruto Uzumaki, el heroico Ninja de Konoha que derroto al ultimo Uchiha y que además paro una gran guerra- dijo Wesker ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

¿Cómo supo eso?- dijo Hinata asombrada.

Oh vamos… no creo que sea tan bueno, es cierto que lo consideraron un héroe pero el hecho de que todos sepan el nombre de un ninja demuestra que no es muy bueno en lo que hace- dijo Reina ante la mirada confundida del rubio.

Je, es cierto, aunque bueno, lamento mucho lo que le paso, supe de su destierro y he venido a darle la bienvenida a nuestro país- dijo Wesker sonriendo, Naruto palideció.

¡Destierro!- exclamo Kushina asombrada.

¿Qué acaso no habías escapado de Konoha por que te habías robado a Hinata?- preguntó Naru confundida, Diana solo analizaba lo que había dicho Wesker.

"¿Así que era considerado un héroe? Creo que hice una buena elección, de seguro tendrá buenos genes"- pensó Diana, aunque miraba con desconfianza a Wesker

¿Oh que no lo sabían? El Lord Feudal del País del Fuego desterró a este heroico muchacho por que lo considero muy peligroso para su estabilidad- dijo Reina. Naruto se levanto y miro al rubio con seriedad.

¿Cómo sabe eso?- preguntó.

Tengo mis fuentes… así como supe que excusa dieron ambos para entrar… no dudo que sea en parte cierto, pero… a fin de cuentas mentiste… Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchurugi del Kyubi y uno de los pocos ninjas que usaron el Sage Mode- dijo Wesker sonriendo.

Naruto estaba confundido… ¿Cómo demonios sabia tanto?

Hinata estaba asustada, si alguien con una posición de poder sabia la verdad ¿Los expulsarían? ¿O acaso serian detenidos?

Bueno, no es para que se preocupen, es obvio que no querrán decir sobre su expulsión, además, solo hemos venido a darles la bienvenida- dijo Wesker… lo que hizo que Kushina se estremeciera.

Naru… ve rápido por Marcus- ordeno ella asustada, Naru estaba igual mientras que asentía.

Entonces la rubia salió corriendo, Reina dio un paso, pero Wesker le detuvo.

Déjala, no hay por que actuar rudos, esto no durara- dijo Wesker, Diana y Hinata se levantaron, algo les dio mala espina, Eleonor se aferro a Naruto.

Tranquila… todo estará bien- dijo él mientras que la empujaba levemente para que Eleonor se acercara a Kushina.

Wesker sonrio, Naruto entonces pensó en decir algo cuando.

¡CLAF!

Naruto se estrello contra un árbol que estaba atrás… Wesker solo sonreía mientras que su puño seguía levantado.

¡NARUTO!- exclamo Hinata asustada.

¡Que rápido!- exclamo Diana asustada.

Kuhina y Eleonor vieron la escena… y ella recordó la primera vez que se encontró con Wesker…

Se froto un poco los brazos.

¿Mamá?- preguntó Eleonor.

Tranquila… pronto vendrá Marcus… él sabrá que hacer- dijo ella.

Auch… ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- se preguntó Naruto mientras que se limpiaba la sangre que le salía por la nariz -¡Ese desgraciado me rompió la nariz!

Oh, veo que le hace honor a su fama, es muy resistente- dijo Reina.

Hinata les miro con rabia y se lanzo contra Wesker, Reina lo noto y se interpuso.

Una Hyuga… será interesante, ya hace mucho que no mato a un ninja de ese tipo- dijo Reina quien con una gran velocidad se interponía.

¡Byakugan!- exclamo Hinata… y en eso algo paso, Reina le lanzo una especie de gas y polvo que se movió a buena velocidad a causa de una corriente de viento que expulso en un movimiento… y cayo en los ojos de Hinata -¡AHHH!

¡Hinata!- exclamaron Naruto y Kushina mientras que la Hyuga abandonaba la pose de pelea para tratar de frotarse lo ojos.

Una desventaja de los Dojutsus oculares, es que si eliminas la vista son totalmente inútiles- dijo Reina mientras que a gran velocidad le conectaba un golpe a Hinata en el estomago, la Hyuga se doblo un poco y justo cuando Reina se disponía a volver a golpearla, Diana interfirió.

No la toques- dijo la Coda logrando quitar a Hinata, por desgracia le dio la espalda a los demás… momento aprovechado para que Oliver se pusiera a su espalda.

¡No te descuides!- exclamo la rubia sacando una especie de porra y lanzando un golpe, Diana se percato de que era muy rápida…

¡PLAZT!

Naruto alcanzo a detener el golpe y en eso Diana se percato de que habían varios Narutos dirigiéndose a ellos.

Oh… el famoso Kage bunshin- dijo Wesker burlón.

¡No se que tienen en nuestra contra pero no perdonare que hayan lastimado a Hinata!- exclamo él mientras que preparaba su técnica -¡RASENGAN!

Se lanzo contra Wesker, pero este a gran velocidad le esquivo y con un rápido movimiento golpeo la nuca de Naruto en un punto… y de pronto tanto el Rasengan como los clones desaparecieron.

¡Pero que demonios!- exclamo el rubio asombrado, Wesker aprovecho el desconcierto para darle una patada que lanzo al rubio contra otra parte del parque.

Naruto se levanto algo aturdido y escucho otro golpe, Diana entonces cayó cerca de él.

¡Diana!- exclamo el rubio, la morena se sujetaba el costado y entonces Naruto vio que Oliver sonreía mientras que sujetaba su porra, la cual expelía chispas.

Me… me descuide- dijo la morena, Naruto entonces se percato de que Hinata seguía de rodillas frotándose los ojos mientras que gemía de dolor… lo que fuera que le hubieran echado, la estaba lastimando con ganas.

Kushina se percato de que estaban en desventaja, por desgracia era algo que pasaba con los ninjas cuando se enfrentaban con alguien de la republica, siempre se confiaban en sus habilidades sin saber que en la republica, los habían estado estudiando desde hacia años, para enfrentarles.

¡No se acerquen a Hinata!- exclamo el tratando de hacer el Kage Bunshin… y fracasando -¡Pero que!

Oh, solo bloquee un par de puntos de presión… nada grave, pero por unas horas no serás capaz de manipular ningún tipo de Chakra- dijo Wesker mientras que se lanzaba sobre un asombrado Naruto cuando…

No debes de atacar a alguien indefenso- se escucho, Diana miro con cierto asombro a Kim deteniendo el puño de Wesker con una patada, el rubio solo sonrió.

Un Fei Long… como adoro enfrentarlos- dijo, mientras que de entre los arboles Xochitl lanzaba una especie de dardos para alejar a Reina de Hinata.

Vaya, ¿Qué acaso no se supone que también los refugiados son parte del poder electoral del país?- dijo Xochitl mientras que Reina y Oliver sonreían.

Una Jaguar… vaya, y pensé que este día seria aburrido- dijo Reina.

Déjamela a mi, tu ya te divertiste con la Hyuga- le dijo Oliver, Reina le miro.

¿Y? Tu te divertiste con la Coda- dijo Reina, en eso Wesker solo se alejo.

Bueno, parece que es suficiente bienvenida, no deseo provocar un problema con los Jaguares y los Fei Long, además… ya llego una molestia- dijo mientras que miraba a Marcus venir, junto a él llegaban Naru y Karin, quien se veía asustada.

¿De verdad tenemos que irnos?- preguntó Reina.

Si, recuerden que él me puede causar problemas- dijo mientras que se daba la vuelta, pero miraba de reojo a Naruto –Chico, solo te diré esto, no te fíes, ya antes he visto a los bijus, y se que aunque lo dominaras totalmente no podrías hacerme nada… a menos de que abrieras tu mente a nuevas cosas… con gusto volveré a limpiar el piso contigo si lo deseas- dijo Wesker marchandose mientras que Naruto solo le miraba enfadado, Kim se le acerco.

No le hagas caso, si le buscas pelea, él puede conseguir que te expulsen- dijo Kim, Naruto gruño y se acerco a Hinata, quien ya estaba siendo atendida por Xochitl.

Tranquila, esto te va a escocer un poco pero solo es agua- dijo la morena mientras que echaba algo en los ojos de Hinata.

¿Qué fue eso que me hecho?- preguntó una adolorida Hinata.

Fue pimienta… no creerás lo efectiva que es contra los dojutsus, tranquila, no fue mucha y el ardor se te quitara en unos minutos- dijo Xochitl, Kim mientras tanto se frotaba la pierna.

Auch, no creo que le hubiera podido parar otro golpe- dijo él.

Hinata ¿Estas bien?- preguntaba Naruto mientras que Hinata asentía, Naruto sonrió y entonces vio a Diana levantarse mientras que se sujetaba –Aguanta, ahora vuelvo.

Y fue ayudar a Diana, quien agradeció el gesto, a fin de cuentas, lo único que los unía era el vixen.

¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Marcus mientras que junto con Karin solo miraron la escena.

¡Marcus! ¡Era el de nuevo!- exclamo Eleonor corriendo a donde el rubio, Marcus solo apretó los dientes y fue a donde Kushina.

¿No te hizo nada?- preguntó sin mirara a los demás.

No… no, solo vino a darle la "bienvenida" a Naruto- dijo ella, Marcus solo miro al rubio, quien aun no entendía del todo que había pasado.

Corriste con suerte, Wesker es uno de los mas terribles enemigos de los refugiados ninja del país… además, él estuvo en el proyecto del Super soldado…. Y se ha entrenado por años para derrotar incluso a los llamados Kages- dijo Marcus.

Aun así… el dijo que fuiste expulsado- dijo Naru de pronto -¿A que se refería?

¿Expulsado? Naruto ¿De que habla ella?- preguntó Karin quien estaba aun confundida.

Creo que hay mucho que explicar, pero no aquí, volvamos a casa a atender esas heridas.

Si- dijo Naruto percatándose de que tendría que explicar mucho.

En otra parte.

¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó Reina.

Se ve que tiene un gran potencial, pero esta tan habituado a la pelea con ninjas que no será un rival, además, ¿Acaso cree que no me he dado cuenta de que su estancia aquí es una farsa?- dijo Wesker con malicia.

¿Y lo delataras al Servicio Secreto?- preguntó Oliver.

No… recuerden, mantengan a sus amigos cerca y a sus enemigos aun más cerca, ese Jinchurugi podría sernos de utilidad- dijo él sonriendo.

Oh, ya veo, creo que con él habrá la excusa perfecta para atacar a las naciones feudales-. Dijo Reina.

Así es, además será a tiempo para lanzar nuestra mejor arma… y con ello, todo el poder será nuestro- dijo Wesker mientras que reía.

Continuara.

Bien, me tarde, pero es que una serie de apagones me borraron el fic y tuve que reiniciar, además de que tantas fallas en el tendido eléctrico no me permitieron hacer algo mejor, es mas, mucho del fic tuve que hacerlo al aventón, lo que si… es que perdí mi novela por lo que ando depre, ya reinicie, pero tal vez no pueda lograr terminar antes de la fecha limite, aun con la prorroga… en fin, aun así seguiré escribiendo, pero veré si alguien desea publicarme.

Bueno, como verán, Wesker es una especie de Super Soldado, la arma humana contra los ninjas, además, al parecer saben como usar cosas leves para eliminar los Dojutsus oculares, je, pero no crean, ellos solo jugaban, aunque no son muchos, pero cuando empiece la guerra, verán que los ninjas tendrán muchas desventajas, pero también verán que los feudales no se andarán de brazos cruzados.

Suerte


	22. Omake 8

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 8**

**Volviendo de mi largo descansó, vengo con un Omake un poco largo y romanticon**

Gaara estaba tranquilo…

¡Que demonios hice!

Bueno… no tan tranquilo…

El pelirrojo se jalaba los cabellos mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro de su oficina, Kankuro solo le miraba, aunque ya se había cansado de tratar de llamar su atención… ya que Gaara seguía enfrascado en un dilema personal y repitiendo lo mismo.

¿Pues que demonios le paso?- se pregunto Kankuro.

FLASHBACK.

Un día después de haberles mostrado a su "amiguito" sin querer a Mei y a Matsuri… Gaara aun trataba de encontrar la manera de hablar con su estudiante y asistente… bueno, no tuvo líos para hablar con la Mizukage, a fin de cuentas a ella no le importo mucho lo que paso… pero en el caso de Matsuri…

Bueno, sobra decir que cuando ambos se encontraban… terminaban balbuceando incoherencias

Por desgracia, no se imaginaban que serían presas de las maquinaciones de cierta pareja Siniestra.

Gaara se decidió a tomarse un descansó en el único Spa de lujo que había en Suna… y tal vez quedarse a vegetar en el resto de la semana, al menos en lo que la Mizukage se marchaba, ya idearía como hablar con Matsuri… sin saber que al mismo tiempo…

¿Ir al Spa?- pregunto la castaña mientras que Mei y Temari asentían.

Si, me imagino que te a de ser difícil usar los baños de aquí después de ver al "amiguito" de Gaara- dijo Temari sonriendo, Matsuri se sonrojo mientras que Mei reía.

Anda, será divertido, además, podremos hablar de cosas de chicas- dijo Mei con calma, Matsuri solo suspiro, pero al final acepto, ya que aun tenia muy fresca en su memoria el recuerdo de la "escenita" con Gaara.

Más tarde.

Ah… que bien se siente- dijo Gaara relajándose en un sillón de masajes, había pasado una grandiosa mañana desde que había llegado al Spa, por lo que decidió rentar uno de los cuartos VIP y pasar la noche allí… bueno, era el Kazekage y era cierto que era un lujo pero… el consideraba que se lo merecía.

Creo que iré a dar una vuelta- dijo sonriendo.

En otra parte.

¿Qué les dije? ¡Es genial!- decía Temari mientras que sacudía su cabello, a su lado Matsuri sonreía junto con Mei.

Si, es un buen Spa, aunque no es tan grande como los de mi villa- dijo Mei, Temari solo suspiro.

Bueno, un Spa es un lujo aquí, tanta arena hace difícil mantenerlo en orden, pero de ve z en cuando es bueno darse un lujo así- respondió la rubia.

Aunque… ¿Es correcto usar el erario publico para esto?- preguntó Matsuri.

Oh mujer, ustedes arriesgan su vida por los ciudadanos a cada rato, creo que se lo merecen- dijo Mei.

Bien, vamos a comer algo- dijo Temari con una leve sonrisa que Mei notó.

Gaara se encontraba en uno de los comedores.

Dios, debería de contratar a alguno de los cocineros de aquí para que cocine en las oficinas, el que tenemos parece que se dedica a machacar grillos- dijo mientras que disfrutaba de la tarde.

En eso, y sin que él se percatara, las tres chicas ingresaron en el lugar… y Temari le hizo una seña a Mei, quien asintió.

Ah, pero que tonta, olvide unas cosas, Matsuri, adelántate a comer algo, necesito que Mei me acompañe- dijo Temari, y antes de que Matsuri pudiese decir algo ambas se fueron,.

Vaya… me dejaron sola- dijo la castaña mientras que decidía que no se preocuparía por nada de lo que pasara, a fin de cuentas, había ido allí a relajarse, camino un poco y se detuvo.

Gaara sonreía y entonces se levanto… encontrándose de frente con Matsuri.

Ga… Gaara sama- dijo nerviosa la castaña, Gaara solo trago saliva.

Matsuri- dijo él seriamente… aunque por dentro andaba que se moría de los nervios.

¿Qué hace por aquí?- le pregunto nerviosa la chica.

He… yo solo vine a relajarme- le respondió el pelirrojo algo nervioso -¿Y que hay de ti? No es común que vengas a estos lugares.

Ah… Temari y Mei san me arrastraron a este lugar- dijo ella… Gaara palideció.

¿La Mizukage esta aquí?- le pregunto con temor, y Matsuri solo asintió. –Dios… y yo que pensé que andaría tranquilo hoy.

Matsuri no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de dilema de Gaara, entonces se acerco.

Ah… Gaara sama, si lo desea puedo acompañarle el resto de la tarde para mantener alejada a Mizukage sama de usted- dijo la castaña, Gaara le miro y sonrió.

Gracias, aprecio eso- dijo él.

Mirándoles desde lejos.

Anda, fue bastante fácil esto- dijo Mei, y Temari sonrió.

Oh, pero aun falta el toque final- dijo la rubia mientras que sacaba una botella.

¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- pregunto Mei, y Temari sonrió.

Es solo un empujoncito, si dejo que mi hermano haga las cosas me van a enterrar antes de verle comprometido con alguien- dijo Temari. Mei sonrió y ambas fueron siguiendo a la pareja.

Matsuri y Gaara, gracias a lo relajante que era el Spa ya se habían olvidado en parte del incidente del baño, por lo que empezaron a tratarse como lo hacían desde hace tiempo… ya no como maestro y alumna, sino como auténticos amigos.

Después de un rato.

¿Entonces eso paso?- preguntó Matsuri, Gaara asintió –Vaya, ¿Quién pensaría que el joven Kankuro fuera tan aficionado a los juegos de azar?

Oh, y no lo has visto todo, Kankuro de verdad que se ha endeudado tanto que para pagar todo lo que pierde, lo hemos tenido que poner a trabajar en servicios públicos varias veces- dijo Gaara relajado, Matsuri sonrió entonces.

Bueno, creo que es hora- dijo Temari mientras que agregaba un poco de liquido a una bebida que Gaara había encargado.

¿Estas segura que no habrán problemas?- preguntó Mei con algo de duda.

Tranquila, esto solo lo calentara un poquito- dijo Temari sonriendo.

Y claro, la bebida fue a parar donde Gaara, quien no noto que cada vez que bebía… su cuerpo recibía ciertas dosis de un menjurge especial… o mas bien a un cierto desinhibidor liquido… y el pobre pelirrojo solo sentía un leve calor en su cuerpo, el cual atribuía a la temperatura de la aldea.

¿Se siente bien Gaara sama?- preguntó Matsuri mientras que ambos caminaban en dirección a la zona de habitaciones donde Gaara le había dicho que se quedaría (obviamente Matsuri había decidido regresar a su cuarto para evitar seguir aumentando el gasto del erario)

Yo… ¿No sientes que hace demasiado calor?- preguntó el abriendo un poco su yukata… Matsuri se sonrojo al notar que el pelirrojo estaba totalmente sudado… y pudo ver su pecho desnudo.

Eh… algo- dijo ella sonrojándose y tratando de mirar a otro lado… Gaara solo le miraba… se sentía mareado… y caliente… no sabia por que, pero la escena en el baño de el otro día llegaba a su mente con velocidad… y no podía dejar de rememorar el cuerpo pequeño pero con un toque sensual de Matsuri -¿Gaara sama?

¿Uh?- respondió el al percatarse que se había quedado alelado mirando a la chica –perdona… me desconcentre.

¿De verdad se siente bien? Se ve raro, creo que debería de ir al doctor de el Spa- dijo Matsuri al ver que Gaara respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Si… yo… ha….- decía él mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza… y de pronto su mirada se enfoco en los labios de su ex alumna –Matsuri.

¿Si Gaara sama?- preguntó ella.

Yo… perdona- dijo antes de plantarle un beso bastante caliente…

Matsuri solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que Gaara literalmente la andaba devorando…y ella no sabía ni como reaccionar.

En una esquina.

¡Bien! ¡Ahora Gaara llévatela al cuarto antes de que se acabe el efecto!- decía emocionada Temari, mientras qué Mei solo le miraba con pena.

Se ve que andas urgida con eso de hacer que tu hermano se estrene- dijo la Mizukage con pena.

Bueno, es que Gaara nos tiene demasiado estresados, no es un mal Kage, pero a veces se le vota la canica cuando hay mucho trabajo… y uno de los psicólogos nos dijo que seria bueno que se relacionara con alguna persona fuera de sus hermanos y lo que hace con el poblado- dijo Temari.

Ah… ¿Y no hubiera bastado con que se hicieran aun mas amigos?- pregunto Mei, Temari solo se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez… pero no hubiera sido divertido- dijo ella.

¡Pero que hacen señores!- se escucho la voz de una de las propietarias, Temari y Mei observaron por la esquina y vieron como Gaara y Matsuri se separaban de golpe mientras que la vieja mujer solo les miraba.

Ah- yo- decía Matsuri y salió corriendo mientras que un avergonzado Gaara se metia a su cuarto.

Tsk… vieja metiche… ¿No podía haberse esperado a que se calentaran un poco más? Diablos, ahora tendremos que esperar a otra oportunidad- dijo Temari, Mei le miro.

Oh no temas, aunque ya pronto me voy, tengo una idea que podría servir- dijo mientras que ambas se iban para planear.

FIN FLASHBACK

Hey Gaara, ya quítate esa actitud de emo y vamos a trabajar- dijo Kankuro, mientras qué Gaara seguía dando vueltas de un lado para otro alegando sobre algo que había hecho, entonces Kankuro suspiro –Creo que el día de hoy lo tendremos libre.

Fin Omake 8

Bien, no fue muy bueno y fue demasiado largo, je, pero es que he estado muy ocupado con mi trabajo y no había podido escribir, aun así, espero les haya gustado, je.

Para el capitulo ando planeando hacer cambios, habrán algunas cosas mas serias y empezare a resaltar la intriga de un mundo así, espero no tardar pero no aseguro nada.

Por cierto, lo nuevo del manga me descoloco un poco, solo espero que lo que se viene me sirva para algo de la historia.

En fin, espero que pronto pueda seguir el fic.

Suerte


	23. Capitulo 11: Revelacion Leve

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap11: Revelación leve**

**Nota: Disculpen la tardanza, el trabajo me anda matando y pues, con los últimos hechos del manga, meteré un pequeño Retcon (Continuidad Retroactiva) a mi fic**

Naruto estaba tenso, Kushina y los demás les miraban.

Así que… ¿Nos mentiste?- pregunto Kushina, Naruto solo asintió.

¿Entonces no huyeron por su amor prohibido?... he, si ese es el caso, ¿Me dejas manosear a tu amiga?- preguntó Naru haciendo que todos solo se cayeran –Era broma, anden no se tensen.

Bueno, espero que nos digan la verdad- dijo Marcus mirando interesado a Naruto, Karin solo les miraba.

Será mejor que no nos mientas Naruto… Hinata- dijo Karin, ambos se miraron y Naruto solo hizo una leve seña.

Esta bien… y… no me escape de la aldea por que mi relación con Hinata fuese prohibida… bueno más o menos… yo fui expulsado por que me considero el Lord Feudal un riesgo por el Kyubi- dijo Naruto, Kushina le miro con sorpresa.

¿Te expulso el señor feudal?- preguntó asombrada –Pero eso es imposible… los feudales jamás dejarían al Jinchuruki del Kyubi libre de su control- dijo Kushina, Marcus solo les miraba, los espías del país sabían mucho acerca de los llamados Jinchurukis , así que no le sorprendió que Naruto lo dijese con tanto empacho, en realidad él ya lo sabia, tal y como Wesker había dicho, los ninjas actuales ya no eran nada en comparación a los antiguos, era demasiado fácil averiguar la verdad de ellos…

Y precisamente por eso Marcus le había permitido entrar al país, por la fama de Naruto, era un chico bastante excepcional y no podía negar que le había llamado la atención… además, resulto ser hijo de Kushina, por lo que algo le decía que era un buen chico.

Bueno, después de que derrote a Akatsuki con la ayuda de mis compañeros… y rescate a Sasuke de su obsesión de venganza… pues pensé qué mi vida iría bien, sin enemigos, con mi vida empezando a estabilizarse- decía mientras que bajaba un poco el rostro, Kushina le miro con interés al igual que Naru, Eleonor y Karin.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Karin.

Fue un poco después de que te marcharas, creo que al ya no haber un enemigo, el feudal considero que yo era muy peligroso para la aldea y le ordeno a la vieja Tsunade… pues simplemente que me desterrara por el "bien" del País del Fuego- dijo Naruto con algo de enfado, Kushina le miraba.

¿Eso paso? Es increíble… y yo que pensé que esos viejos malnacidos del Consejo no podrían caer más bajo, así como el Feudal- dijo Kushina enfada.

Bueno, veo que ese tal feudal es un ignorante pero… ¿Y tu que papel juegas en esto y que relación tienes con nuestro hermanito realmente?- preguntó Eleonor señalando a Hinata.

Ah… yo… -dijo la Hyuga, pero Naruto se le adelanto.

Bueno… no mentimos sobre que había problemas con nuestra relación… je- dijo Naruto haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara, el rubio le sonrió y le tomo la mano –Lo que pasa es que su clan… había decidido ponerle el sello del pájaro enjaulado- dijo Naruto… y en eso Kushina se les acerco y miro a Hinata.

¡Eso es cierto! ¡Aun siguen con eso!- exclamo sorprendida la pelirroja. Hinata asintió algo asustada, Kushina solo les miraba.

Eh ¿Qué cosa es esa del Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado?- preguntó Naru.

Es un sello que la rama principal de los Hyuga les pone a los miembros de la rama secundaria, es una manera de tenerlos bajo control- dijo Kushina mientras qué se acercaba a Hinata, quien se sintió algo atemorizada –Y… ¿Qué paso?

Eh… yo… mi padre me dijo lo que iba a pasar… y me ayudo a irme… y yo… yo alcance a Naruto kun y le conté todo- dijo Hinata algo nerviosa.

Y por eso decidí que ella vendría conmigo, no puedo permitir que cometieran semejante abuso contra una persona que es tan importante para mí- dijo Naruto con seriedad, Hinata sonrió levemente mientras que bajaba su cara sonrojada.

¿Y por que mintieron para entrar al país?- preguntó Karin confusa.

Bueno, es que pensamos, que… que si decíamos la verdad no nos dejarían entrar- dijo Naruto algo nervioso, Marcus suspiro.

Bueno, se hubieran tardado un poco más, pero hey, esta es una república, no somos tan desgraciados, además, siempre aceptamos asilados políticos… por ahora… Naruto, Hinata, me han dado trabajo extra, ya que deberé de rehacer sus expedientes- dijo Marcus sonriendo.

Ah… lo sentimos- dijo Hinata –He… nosotros no deseábamos causar problemas.

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta- Dijo Naru mientras que Kushina asentía.

Entendemos el por que hicieron lo que hicieron… y Hinata, es bueno ver que Hiashi ya no es el tipo seco y estirado que conocí- dijo Kushina, mientras qué Hinata le miraba con algo de pena.

Vaya, ¿Y que harás Marcus?- preguntó Karin, Marcus solo sonrió.

Mira, no he visto que hayan echo algo malo, así que moveré algunas influencias para que podamos arreglar esto sin problemas… lo que si, es que por ser un Jinchuruki te mandaran vigilancia especial Naruto- dijo Marcus, Naruto solo suspiro algo molesto –Lo que si… es que debes de tener cuidado, no sé, peor Wesker puso sus ojos sobre ti y cuando el se interesa en alguien… no es nada bueno, te lo digo por experiencia- dijo él, Naruto solo asintió.

¿Y no podrían simplemente llamar al Senador Morgado? Él siempre apoya a los asilados- dijo Kim hablando por primera vez, Naru volteo a verlo y el chico se sonrojo al notar una leve sonrisa, algo maliciosa en la chica… como si planeara algo.

Si, podría ser, aunque creo que el senador esta de vacaciones, pero su asistente, Rafael, podría ayudarnos a arreglar esto- dijo Marucs pensativo.

He… disculpen mi ignorancia ¿Pero que es eso de Senador y Diputado? Ese tal Wesker dijo algo así- dijo Naruto algo confundido.

Ya te lo explicaremos más tarde. Lo que si es que por ahora ambos deben de descansar, Wesker y esas dos se pusieron bastante duros con ustedes- dijo Kushina mientras que tomaba de la mano a Hinata y volteaba a ver a Diana –Tu también, vi que trataste de ayudarles, te lo agradezco.

Yo… era mí deber- dijo algo sonrojada la Coda, Kushina le sonrió.

Bien, Hinata, no te preocupes, lo que te echaron en los ojos fue mera pimienta, no dejara secuelas- dijo ella, Hinata solo asintió.

Bien, entonces los dejare descansar, pero aun tengo dudas que espero ustedes dos me respondan- dijo Naru mirándoles de cierta manera que Naruto no dudo que les preguntaría algo morboso o pervertido.

Eso es cierto hermanito, no creas que te salvaras de un buen interrogatorio- le dijo Eleonor con el mismo tono, Hinata solo les miraba con algo de pena.

En tanto los demás se iban, Karin solo suspiro y se acerco a ambos, miro a Diana con algo de inquietud por lo que en voz baja les dijo uns palabras.

Creo que estas ocultando algo Naruto- fue todo lo que dijo y ante la sorpresa del rubio se marcho.

"¿Sabrá algo?"- pensó confundido.

Bueno, creo que es hora de descansar… señor Naruto, permita que les otorgue a ambos uno de los famosos métodos de relajación y curación Coda- dijo Diana, Naruto y Hinata solo se miraron, bueno, era cierto, aun se sentían algo molidos, ese Wesker y las dos mujeres habían sido unos huesos duros de roer.

Eh… esta bien- dijo Naruto, Hinata asintió también y Diana sonrió mientras que les llevaba a su habitación.

Afuera.

Vaya, eso es interesante eh- dijo Xochitl mientras que caminaba junto con Kim –Sabes, la familia de tu novia es interesante.

Ella no es mi novia… solo… solo se metió conmigo por que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba- dijo Kim sonrojado.

Si claro, Y tu no lo disfrutabas –dijo la morena con ironía .Sé sincero Kim, nunca has dejado de pensar en ella, no sé si por amor o por lujuria, pero no la sacas de tu mente.

Kim solo se sonrojo aun más, pensó en decir algo, pero calló, no tenia caso replicar algo que era cierto.

Aun así… ¿Por qué Wesker estará interesado en él? Es cierto que lo que nos contaron es impresionante pero, no veo el motivo para que alguien con su nivel se interese en el chico- dijo Kim, Xochitl solo se sujeto el mentón.

No lo sé, aun así, creo que son ellos los chicos especiales que predijo el Shaman principal de nuestra tribu que vendrían esa chica… la Hyuga, algo en ella me hace pensar que es la elegida para aprender nuestro arte de combate- dijo Xochitl, Kim le miro.

Bueno, no sé ella, pero el tal Naruto sé e con potencial, creo que a mi maestro le gustaría conocerlo- dijo Kim, entonces y antes de que Xochitl hablara, alguien sujeto a Kim por la espalda y lo jalo a una esquina.

¿Kim?- dijo Xochitl extrañada y solo suspiro… vio levemente una cabellera dorada y se imaginó que había pasado –Suerte… la necesitaras- dijo burlona.

¡Naru!- exclamo el sorprendido Kim mientras que caia al piso y miraba con algo de temor a la hermosa rubia.

Oh Kim, que bueno es verte chiquito, te extrañe- dijo la rubia con un cierto tono de malicia, Kim solo trago saliva.

Lo… lo mismo digo- dijo Kim algo avergonzado, no importaba cuanto entrenamiento tuviera tanto física como mentalmente… cuando estaba frente a Naru se le iba la fuerza…

Sabes, no me gusto como termino todo la última vez… con tus padres acusándome de abusadora y esa orden de restricción… - decía Naru mientras uqe se tronaba los nudillos, Kim trago saliva –Dime ¿Qué acaso no decias que te gustaba lo que hacíamos?

Eh, Naru… yo… yo no me queje, de verdad, mi padre… recuerda que el te cayo infraganti y pue… pues no le gusto eso… y ya sabes como es de tradicionalista el viejo- dijo Kim algo asustado, ya que Naru parecía quererse cobrar lo que había pasado.

Si, ya lo sé… solo quería asustarte- dijo ella sonriéndole y acercándose a Kim .¿Que acaso creías que te iba a golpear? Anda, que poco me conoces… solo quiero que me compenses- dijo la rubia en un tonó que hizo que Kim se estremeciera.

¿De que manera?- preguntó algo aturdido el chico, y a Naru solo le brillaron los ojos –Oh no… ¡No estarás pensando en…!

Y antes de terminar Naru se le fue encima y…

Lo demás se queda a su imaginación.

En otro lugar.

¿Cómo va la bomba?- preguntó Wesker.

Oh, esta casi lista señor, según nuestras estimaciones podremos tener un contenedor estable en 12 meses- dijo un hombre viejo de lentes Weker sonrió.

Bien, gracias doctor Opphenhaimer- dijo mientras que miraba los datos del arma que construían –Después de 7 años… por fin el arma definitiva estará lista.

Señor Wesker, Oliver y Reina preguntan por usted- dijo el hombre de negro, Wesker solo asintió.

Bueno, no puedo dejar esperar a mis hermosas damas verdad, hoy es día de fiesta, así que si lo deseas puedes acompañarnos André- dijo Wesker, André solo le miro con seriedad.

Gracias por la propuesta señor, pero recuerde que aun debo de cumplir mis deberes, según supe, Marcus podría informar al Senador Morgado del incidente y… -decía pero Wesker le interrumpió.

No le dirá nada que nos afecte, sabe que no le conviene, con la situación como esta actualmente, Marcus sabe que nuestro partido esta aun más fuerte y próximo a tener la mayoría en la Cámara de Diputados, así como en el Senado y nuestro candidato en las próximas elecciones presidenciales esta obteniendo mucho favoritismo… el hablar de esto solo le causara problemas a su partido—dijo Wesker sonriendo, André solo le miro.

Aun así, no me confiaría, Morgado es un hombre tenaz, y el aspirante a la presidencia por el partido Demócrata Revolucionario, ese maldito de Gerard tienen muchas influencias y apoyo entre los miembros de las cámaras- dijo André, Wesker solo le puso una mano en el hombro.

Eso lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ya veras que no harán nada más que interponer alguna Acta informativa, recuerda que nuestro candidato, Máximo, es primo del Magistrado de Justicia, así que tómalo con calma- dijo Wesker sonriendo, André solo le miro y entonces Wesker se dirigió a la salida –Deberías de ir con tu esposa y relajarte.

Lo haré señor- dijo él mientras que Wesker se retiraba, André solo suspiro, no le agradaba mucho su jefe, lo sentía muy falso, como si se burlara de todos en secreto, aun no entendía por que Oliver y Reina estaban con él, solo suspiro de nuevo y se marcho.

En otro lado.

Marcus… gracias por todo, sé que es un problema para ti pero… -decía Kushina pero Marcus negó con la cabeza.

Hey, ustedes son mis amigas, y las aprecio mucho, son como la familia que perdí, es obvio que les ayudare en todo lo que pueda- dijo el rubio, Kushina asintió mientras que Eleonor solo les miraba y bostezaba un poco.

Creo que ya es hora de descansar, espero que Wesker no vuelva a acercarse de nuevo- dijo la pelirroja.

Kushina, no temas, no volveré a descuidarme, no permiti8re que ese malnacido vuelva a causarte ningún problema- dijo el, Kushina solo sonrió.

Gracias, no sé que haríamos sin t u valiosa amistad. Dijo ella, Marcus solo sonrió con algo de tristeza.

"Si… amistad… ella siempre me vera como solo un amigo"- pensó con algo de amargura Marcus.

Bien, nos vemos después Marcus, que descanses- dijo Kushina mientras que entraba junto con Eleonor a su cas.

Si… tu también. -Dijo Marcus mientras que se retiraba, suspiro, aunque Naru le apoyaba, él sabia que no tenia muchas posibilidades con Kushina, ella aun tenia en su mente muy arraigado el amor por su difunto esposo, solo sonrió –De verdad… que no sé ni por que me hago ilusiones.

Y se marcho con calma mientras qué pensaba como resolver este asunto… sin saber que por ahora estarían en calma por un tiempo, ya que la tormenta se acercaba a las vidas de tosos.

Continuara.

Si, me tarde para un cap corto, je, es que he estado exageradamente ocupado con mi chamba, pero juro que ya no me tarde tanto para subir los próximos caps, es más, a partir del próximo habrá aun más NaruHina, ya que siento que es hoira de darle mas movimiento., además, ya empezare a mostrar algunas cosas de intriga en las zonas feudales que de seguro les gustaran y que estarán involucrados Shino y Sasuke, je, espero que no les decepcione.

Suerte a todos


	24. Omake 9

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 9**

**Uno cortito**

Shino miraba el cielo con calma, Sasuke estaba retrasado, bueno, no lo culpaba, no después de lo que se había forzado a hacer para ayudarles en su investigación.

En eso se escucharon unos pasos y Shino vio a Sasuke acercándose, los gruesos lentes de botella (por que aun no le habían podido dar unos más modernos).

Sasuke- dijo Shino mientras que le miraba –Llegas tarde.

Si, tuve un par de contratiempos- dijo el Uchiha mientras que se acercaba.

¿Conseguiste algo de información?- preguntó el Aburame, Sasuke sonrió.

Por supuesto, al parecer el Feudal trama algo, ha estado enviando ordenes para incrementar la nomina de ninjas en todo el país y no solo eso, al parecer el reclutamiento de Samurais esta creciendo- dijo Sasuke.

¿Samurais? Eso es raro, los Lores y los Samurais no gustan mucho de meterse en asuntos conjuntos- dijo Shino mientras que miraba a Sasuke –Se que no debería meterme pero, ¿Cómo le sacaste esa información a Sakura.

Habla dormida- dijo Sasuke con simpleza, Shino solo negó con la cabeza.

Bueno, no te recriminare… es un mal necesario, solo espero no te arrepientas- dijo Shino con calma, Sasuke le miro –Por ahora llevare esa información a los demás, con esto creo que ya podemos confirmar que el Lord Feudal se prepara para una guerra… la duda es ¿Contra quien?

Y no solo eso, ¿Por qué se desharía de su mejor arma?- se preguntaba Sasuke, Shino asintió.

Eso no es todo, algunos de mis contactos me informan que las mismas acciones están pasando en las demás naciones… Sasuke, creo que estamos en el umbral de algo enorme- dijo Shino, Sasuke solo se sujeto el mentón.

Será mejor que regrese con Sakura, tal vez consiga un poco de más información- dijo Sasuke, pero Shino le sujeto el hombro- ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke, de verdad espero que no te arrepientas, Sakura es una buena chica, y sé que aun guarda profundos sentimientos por ti, así que, bueno, solo te lo digo para que no vayas a exagerar- dijo Shino, Sasuke estaba algo confundido.

Lo sé, pero no hay otra opción, ella es la más conectada con la Hokage… y créeme si te digo que me siento algo culpable de hacer esto, pero no hay de otra- dijo mientras que se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, Shino solo suspiro.

A veces, por hacer algo correcto, debemos de hacer algo malo, espero que al menos, podamos justificar nuestras acciones- dijo Shino mientras que se retiraba

Sasuke mientras tanto, caminaba de regreso a la casa de Sakura, en realidad no le sorprendía lo fácil que había sido todo, Sakura estaba en un estado emocional algo débil, claro, había pasado por muchas cosas y el destierro de Naruto le había afectado, puesto que eran como hermanos, aun así, no podía negar que se sentía algo mal por usarla.

Juro que cuando esto termine la compensaré- se dijo para si mientras que decidido seguía su camino.

**Fin Omake 9**

**Si ya se que estuvo conto, pero es que ando un poco cansado estos días, demasiadas ocupaciones, además, si ponía más podía arruinar parte de la historia que se viene, je, en fin, espero les haya gustado y pronto estaré de vuelta**

**Suerte**


	25. One Shot Especial: El Hijo desobediente

**EL HIJO DESOBEDIENTE.**

**Un One Shot hecho en base a los hechos recientes del manga, je, es mera sátira y será muy corto, prácticamente un Drabble.**

Ha pasado el tiempo, desde que Naruto controlo al Kyubi, derroto a Sasuke, salvo a Konoha e incluso puso todo en claro con Sakura, ella es la hermana que siempre quiso tener, pero si en algún momento trato de albergar algún sentimiento romántico por ella, esto se perdió cuando ella lo engaño y maltrato tantas veces… con lo que Sakura perdió cualquier oportunidad.

También ha pasado un tiempo desde que él y Hinata empezaron a llevarse mejor, básicamente salían juntos como amigos, y ya que Hiashi no veía en mal esa creciente amistad, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo junto… charlando, divirtiéndose, conociendo más el uno de la otra, aunque en realidad era Naruto quien estaba conociendo más y más a Hinata…

Para Hinata, era un sueño poder estar así con Naruto, aunque se percato de que Naruto no recordaba su confesión, por lo que se sentía algo deprimida, pero cuando menos se sentía feliz por poder llevarse así con él…. Hasta que Naruto le conto la historia que su madre, Kushina le había contado… y ciertas características que según debía tener la mujer que Kushina hubiera deseado para su hijo…

Eso la deprimió, cosa que Naruto noto, pero no entendía el por que de ello, trato de investigarlo preguntándole a alguna de las chicas que conocía.

Sakura solo le llamo imbécil.

Tenten le miro con algo de ternura y le dijo que mirara en su corazón.

Karin (después de unirse en definitiva a Konoha) le comento que analizara sus palabras y viera en que la había cagado.

E Ino le dijo que le parecía increíble como alguien con tanta fuerza podía ser tan lento de pensamiento.

Naruto entonces decidió recapitular lo dicho a Hinata.

"Hum… a ver, según creo, lo que le pudo haber molestado es cuando le comente a Hinata lo que dijo mi mamá sobre la chica perfecta para mi… oh… creo que ya sé"- pensaba mientras que se golpeaba la frente por ser tan idiota, rápidamente salió de su casa y se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga.

En su habitación, Hinata se cepillaba el cabello, se había bañado apenas y solo llevaba encima una toalla cubriendo su bien formado cuerpo, suspiro.

Así que… la madre de Naruto le dijo que no se fijara en alguien rara… y quería que fuese alguien idéntica a ella- dijo Hinata recordando lo que Naruto le había contado, suspiro, el mismo Naruto le había llamado rara… y según la descripción que le había hecho Naruto de su madre, era obvio que ella no se le parecía en nada… tal vez solo en que tenia cabello largo, se sentía triste por ello, ya que básicamente sentía que la habían descartado sin darle oportunidad siquiera.

Quizás sea lo mejor… a fin de cuentas, nunca pude hacer mucho por él… y es mi culpa por ser tan rara- dijo para si, en eso escucho el sonido de una ventana abriéndose.

Hinata- dijo Naruto entrando por la ventana sorprendiendo a la Hyuga.

Nar… Naruto kun- exclamo sorprendida la chica mientras que el rubio entraba sonriendo.

Ha… disculpa por la entrada tan imprevista, pero es que he estado pensando mucho en lo que paso… je, creo que hasta me salió humo de la cabeza- dijo el sonriendo, Hinata estaba confundida mientras que el chico se acerco sonriendo a ella.

¿Qué… que haces aquí Naruto kun? Si… si mi papa ve que estas en mi habitación podría enfadarse- dijo sonrojada la Hyuga, Naruto no se detuvo, haciendo que la chica se pusiera aun más roja.

Eh… Hinata quería poner algo en claro contigo- dijo el con seriedad, Hinata le miro confundida, Naruto se rasco la cabeza y solo sonrió nervioso –He… mira… se que te dije que mi mamá me había dicho ciertas cosas, y bueno creo que te tomaste muy en serio todo…

Hinata le miro confundida.

¿A que te refieres?- preguntó ella. Naruto se sonrojo un poco.

Pues… mamá me dio muchos consejos y pues, en un principio pensé que los andaba cumpliendo bien… pero ahora que lo pienso… je, soy todo un hijo desobediente- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

No te entiendo- dijo Hinata confundida.

Bueno, veras… ella me dijo que me alimentara bien… y ahora que lo pienso, si Kakashi sensei no me obligara, creo que nunca dejaría de comer Ramen… y eso no es muy sano que digamos- dijo Naruto sonriendo –Además, me dijo que atendiera bien a mis maestros y… creo que con todas las maldades que les hacia les reduje mucho tiempo de vida… je, me dijo que tuviera muchos amigos fieles y leales… y bueno, aunque si lo cumplí… ya vez como salió Sasuke- decía el sonriendo, Hinata aun le miraba confundida.

He… aun no entiendo- dijo Hinata confundida.

Aun no termino… Hinata… se que mi mamá me dijo que quería que estuviera con alguien que fuera como ella y que… que no fuera rara- dijo Naruto, Hinata bajo un poco el rostro, pero entonces Naruto le sujeto el mentón haciendo que alzara la vista y se vieran a los ojos –Pero sabes, creo que en eso también debo desobedecerla- dijo sonriendo.

Naruto kun- dijo ella sonrojada mientras que Naruto se acercaba a su rostro.

Hinata, creo haberte dicho que me gustaban las personas como tú- dijo él mientras que acercaba sus labios contra los de Hinata… la chica estaba sorprendida… pero unas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos de lo feliz que estaba.

Naruto se separo de ella y vio las lágrimas.

¡Ha! ¡Hinata por que lloras! ¡Que acaso lo que hice estuvo mal!- exclamo él rubio, pero Hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

No… es solo que soy muy feliz- dijo ella mientras que se le acercaba –Gracias por ser tan desobediente Naruto kun- dijo Hinata mientras que se acercaba a Naruto.

Hey Hinata ya terminaste de…- dijo Hanabi abriendo la puerta y mirando a ambos, Hinata le miro con sorpresa y como sus brazos estaban separados de su cuerpo… puesta toalla se rindió a la ley de la gravedad… dejando a Hinata desnuda…

Ah… Hanabi yo- decía Hinata mientras qué Naruto trataba de calmar a su "amiguito" al ver el bien formado cuerpo de Hinata cuando…

¡Papá Hinata y Naruto están teniendo sexo en su habitación!- grito Hanabi… y un grito grutural se escucho al fondo.

Eh… Hinata, creo que mejor me voy o de lo contrario creo que tu padre me va a matar- dijo mientras que le robaba un rápido beso en los labios y salía por la ventana.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata levantando la toalla.

Mientras que afuera.

¡AGARREN A ESE PERVERTIDO! ¡NARUTO YO CONFIE EN TI AHORA VAS A RESPONDERLE COMO HOMBRE A MI HIJA!- le gritaba Hiashi a Naruto mientras que varios miembros de ambas ramas del Clan Hyuga perseguían a Naruto armados con antorchas, lanzas Kunais… y creo que alguien por allí llevaba una ametralladora (se me hace que se la robaron a algún viajero multiversal).

¡Yo no hice nada!- exclamaba Naruto mientras que era perseguido por los Hyuga por las calles de Konoha… ante las miradas de pena de todos.

FIN.

Bien, un One Shot para compensarles la tardanza con New Life, créanme, estoy tratando de tenerles pronto el cap, solo que me dieron algunas ideas y creo que podre trabajar con ellas

Por cierto, les doy tres propuestas de proyectos de fics, em gustaría ver cual de ellas les parece bien, para cuando este por concluir otro de mis fics.:

Defendor: Adaptación de la Película Defendor de Woody Harrelson, Naruto es un hombre con problemas mentales, pero sumamente honesto y leal, decidido a vengar la muerte de su madre a manos del "Capitán Industria" adopta la identidad de Defendor, un héroe callejero que enfrentara a narcotraficantes, proxenetas y policías corruptos, además cuidara de una joven prostituta de la que se enamorara al tratar de regresarla por el buen camino, aunque ella no lo desee. Fic de Drama, Romance, aventura e incluirá muerte de personaje. NaruHina

2.- Hinata Hyuga No Himitsu (El Secreto de Hinata Hyuga): Hinata Hyuga es la chica perfecta, buena estudiante, con una melodiosa voz, buen carácter aunque tímida, , amable y bella, posee conocimientos de música y buena en deportes, una ídolo, pero que guarda un secreto de todo el mundo... es una Otaku de hueso colorado, Naruto, un chico promedio, sin ningún problema en el instituto, descubrirá su secreto y le prometerá ayudarla a mantenerlo, pero ¿Cuantos problemas le vendrán a esta peculiar pareja por ocultar un secreto tan peculiar? Fic de Comedia y Romance basado en el Anime Nogizaka Haruka No Himitsu (uno de los mejores que he visto y si no lo han visto, pues a que esperan) Pareja obviamente NaruHina con toques de NaruHianabi y algo de NaruKarin

3.- Mundos en Colisión: Crossover Fairy Tail/Naruto/One Piece, a causa de un evento coincidente en los tres universos, ocurre una ruptura en el plano multiversal y los miembros del Gremio de Fairy Tail se verán obligados a buscar un objeto en especial para reparar el desorden Multiversal, para ello reclutaran el apoyo de los ninjas de Konoha y de los Mugiwara, antes de que la unión de los tres Universos provoquen un caos por la inminente guerra que se provocaría entre el Gobierno Mundial, las Naciones Feudales y los Gremios Oscuros al ver las posibilidades de los otros mundos, Fic de Accion y aventura con romance (si yo nunca abandonare un poco de romance), parejas, LuffyNamiHancock, NatsuLucy,NaruHina y muchas otras

Espero puedan decirme cual les interesa.

Suerte


	26. Capitulo 12: Sentimientos e Informe

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap12: Sentimientos e informe**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo)**

Naruto se removió entre sueños… se sentía extrañamente tranquilo… aunque no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado después de que siguieran a Diana a su habitación.

"No debe de ser importante… ha, que almohada tan cómoda"- pensó mientras que apretaba su almohada… y escuchaba un leve gemido –"¿Huh? ¿Acaso las almohadas gimen?

Y entreabrió los ojos mientras que sus manos se movían apretando la extrañamente redondeada figura… y noto que se levantaba de arriba abajo… como una respiración.

Naruto se incorporo de golpe mientras que se percataba de que Hinata permanecía dormida frente a él… y a su lado estaba Diana…

¡Pero que dem…!- exclamo pero se calló tratando de contenerse, no quería despertarlas… aunque de nada sirvió, ya que Hinata abrió los ojos.

¿Hu? ¿Naruto Kun? Ah… debe de ser ese hermoso sueño de nuevo- dijo somnolienta mientras que levantaba una mano y tocaba la cara de un sorprendido Naruto y…

¡AHHHHH!- pego un grito mientras qué se semiincorporaba de un salto y se percataba de la "poco decente" condición en las que estaban ella y Naruto… por no decir Diana.

¡Nar…Naruto Kun! ¿Por… por que estamos en… en ropa interior?- decía Hinata tratando de cubrirse, Naruto entonces se percato de que andaba en calzoncillos y sujeto la sabana tratando de cubrirse… destapando sin querer a Hinata y a Diana -¡Ah pero que haces!

¡Ah lo siento,. Dijo tratando de ponerle la sabana encima a Hinata, pero Diana se despertó en ese momento semiincorporandose .

Oh, como hacen ruido- dijo ella, Naruto y Hinata solo la miraron.

He Diana… ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto un apenado Naruto al notar que Diana solo estaba usando sus pantis.

Ah si… je pues use el "método de relajación Coda"… y creo que me salió mal- dijo Diana apenada.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Hinata confundida mientras que trataba de tapar a Diana, quien no se dejaba quejándose de que hacia calor.

Bueno, en si el método de relajación Coda es una combinación de masajes, técnicas de relajación mental y la aspiración de inciensos especiales que ayudan a que el alma y el cuerpo se sientan uno y puedan liberarse de sus tensiones- dijo Diana mientras que se rascaba la cabeza, Naruto solo volteaba la cabeza tratando de no ver a ninguna de las dos… aunque la tentación era extrema.

Dijiste que algo salió mal… ¿Qué fue?- preguntó Naruto sonrojado.

He… bueno, es que creo que en vez de poner incienso relajante puse un poderoso afrodisiaco en el incensario por accidente… y pues… creo que nos pusimos locos anoche- dijo algo sonrojada, Naruto y Hinata le miraron con sorpresa.

¡De que hablas!- exclamaron ambos, Diana solo se rasco el mentón.

Bueno, je, es que… Señorita Hinata, no sabia que fuera tan buena con eso de la felación y el cunnilingus- dijo ella, Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate al escuchar eso, más Naruto solo se quedo confundido.

¿Y eso que es?- pregunto… Hinata solo se sonrojo aun más mientras que Diana solo seguía jugando nerviosamente con su cabello.

Pues lo que le hizo la señorita Hinata y…- dijo Acercándose a Naruto y diciéndole al oído… lo que hizo que el rubio se pusiera tan rojo como la Hyuga y le mirara con sorpresa –Ah… uh… Hi… Hinata… ¿De…De verdad hiciste eso?- preguntó Naruto, Hinata solo le miro antes de desmayarse -¡Ah Hinata!

Creo que fue demasiado para ella… por cierto, no puedo negar que me gano en eso… dios, creo que me hizo llegar mas de 6 veces- dijo Diana algo sonrojada mientras que miraba a Hinata, Naruto solo le miro con pena mientras que algo se movía en su mente…

Eh… Diana… eh… ¿Aparte eso paso algo más que deba de saber?- preguntó Naruto, Diana solo le miro con un leve sonrojo.

Pues…- dijo ella mientras que le decía a Naruto lo que había pasado.

Sobra decir que Naruto cambió de color varias veces, mientras que sus expresiones faciales pasaban del horror a la lujuria… por desgracia, Hinata despertó cuando Diana aun contaba su faena… y se volvió a desmayar…

**(Nota, si desean saber lo que paso, lo pondré en un especial, je, créanme cuando digo que la idea era muy pero muy pesada)**

Más tarde.

Naruto solo caminaba en dirección a su trabajo, no sabia como ver a Hinata a la cara… según lo que Diana les conto, ellos absorbieron demasiado del afrodisiaco, por lo que sus mentes aun estaban confundidas y no recordaban lo que había pasado, pero pronto los recuerdos les irían llegando…lo que le hacia sonrojar… bueno, en los días que había tratado con Hinata empezó a conocerla aun mejor y empezó a sentir ciertas cosillas por ella… pero eso de que por un "accidente" hubieran terminado no solo perdiendo la virginidad sino que además ahora ni se miraban sin pensar en que paso.

Hay dios… y lo peor es que Diana me dijo que fue toda la noche… y que solo aparecimos en ropa interior por que ella nos vistió- dijo para si… aunque solo de imaginarse lo que Diana les había contado… no podía evitar que su "amiguito" se despertase.

No pienses en eso- dijo, pero al llegar a su trabajo, se entero de que su jefe quería verlo… lo que lo confundió… a fin de cuentas, no tendían a llamar a los jardineros.

Pase- se escucho la voz del director del lugar, Naruto entro y se percato de que Marcus estaba allí, así como un par de hombres de Negro que solo le miraban con calma.

Ah… ¿Me llamaba?- preguntó el Rubio, el hombre le miro.

Naruto Uzumaki, estos distinguidos caballeros desean hablar con usted- dijo el hombre mientras que se retiraba, Naruto se sintió nervioso mientras que ambos hombres se levantaban, Marcus le hizo una seña para que se calmara, Naruto asintió.

Señor Uzumaki, soy el agente Kei, y el es mi compañero el agente Jay, somos del Servicio de protección de refugiados, supimos del incidente con el Diputado Wesker, lamentamos informarle que es imposible que se tomen medidas punitivas en su contra, pero el partido Nacional Demócrata ha accedido a levantar un acta informativa- dijo el Agente Kei, Naruto estaba algo confundido.

Naruto, lo que tratan de decirte es que por el momento el ataque del Diputado a ti y a las chicas no puede ser procesado, pero con el acta, si lo vuelve a intentar, podríamos entablar acciones legales en su contra- dijo Marcus, Naruto solo se veía confundido, por lo que el Agente Jay se dedico a explicarle un poco del sistema legal mientras que Kei se acercaba a Marcus.

¿Y consiguieron lo que les pedí?- preguntó, Kei solo suspiro.

Fue difícil, pero le conseguimos un trabajo de intendente en la base Fury, el general Nick nos dice que es lo más que puede hacer por él, y el asistente del Senador nos comento que no podemos darles muchos privilegios por el poco tiempo que lleva, al menos le dará el tiempo libre que pediste- dijo el Agente Key mientras que Marcus sonreía

Con eso bastara- dijo mientras que miraba a Jay desesperándose con Naruto que no entendía nada de la jerga legal que le andaban soltando.

En la casa de ambos.

Hinata solo suspiraba… estaba demasiado avergonzada, no sabia que era eso que Diana les había dado por accidente, pero de que fue efectivo lo fue… lo peor es que cuando se desmayo recordó un poco del incidente… y casi se desmaya entre sueños.

Y lo peor… es que ahora Diana esta demasiado pegada a mi… no sé bien que le hice… pero creo que le gusto- dijo para si, en eso escucho a Diana acercarse.

Dama Hinata, ya termine con mis quehaceres, me dispongo a empezar mi entrenamiento, ¿Gusta acompañarme?- dijo la princesa Coda, lo que sorprendió a Hinata, ya que Diana no tendía a pedirle eso, casi siempre le trataba con algo de frialdad.

Ah… eh… ¿No hay problema?- preguntó Hinata, pero Diana le sonrió.

Anda, no lo hay, yo se admitir mi derrota, eres una mujer muy versátil y entre nosotras las Coda, aquellas que son mas versadas en las Artes Amatorias tienen un mayor rango social, yo aun soy una novata en eso, por lo que espero que me ayudes a mejorar- dijo Diana… mientras que Hinata solo se sonrojaba alarmada.

Eh… ha… yo creo… creo que paso- dijo Hinata apenada.

Oh… que lastima, quería que me enseñaras esa pose que hiciste con el Señor Naruto… no pensé que una persona pudiera doblarse así- dijo ella, Hinata solo se puso aun más roja.

¡Tengo cosas que hacer!- exclamo Hinata saliendo del lugar, Diana solo sonrió.

Oh… es tan modesta, creo que valió la pena perder esa pelea- dijo Diana con una sonrisa.

En otro lado.

Xochitl se encontraba mirando el periódico y pensando en como hablar con Hinata, consideraba que seria una buena opción para aprender las técnicas de la tribu del Jaguar… en eso se abrió la puerta.

Hola bienvenido- dijo sonriendo mientras que un desarreglado y bastante demacrado Kim entraba al lugar -¿Noche larga?- preguntó burlona.

Kim solo le miro y pese a su apariencia… se veía ligeramente feliz.

Xochitl solo sonrió, sabia muy bien lo que había pasado, no por nada también poseía conocimientos en antiguas artes adivinatorias.

Yo… estoy muerto- dijo el mientras que se dirigía a su habitación.

Jum, se ve que Naru es toda una fiera- dijo Xochitl mientras que notaba que las ropas del pobre Kim estaban bastante rotas, el chico solo bufo mientras que se dirigía a su cuarto.

En casa de Kushina.

Te vez bastante fresca hoy hija- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Naru quien solo se movía como si bailara.

Ah… es solo que… bueno, tuve una gran noche- dijo la rubia, Kushina le miro confusa.

¡Hey Naru! ¡Ah la próxima que estés con ese tal Kim por favor no hagan tanto ruido bajo mi ventana que no podía dormir!- exclamo una molesta Eleonor, Naru solo sonrió apenada mientras que Kushina le miraba con reprobación.

Naru…. ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a ese pobre chico?- dijo Kushina.

Hay mamá, no paso nada que no quisiéramos ambos, no seas mojigata, solo por que no lo haces con Marcus no quiere decir que yo también tenga que aguantarme- dijo Naru con calma, Kushina solo le miro mientras que una venita se mostraba en su frente.

Naru… linda… creo que debes de ir a trabajar- dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

¿Uh? Pero hoy tengo el día libre- dijo la rubia con curiosidad… hasta que vio el aura de muerte que generaba su madre.

En serio, creo que deberías de salir a trabajar- dijo la pelirroja mientras que Naru solo sudaba frio.

Ha… ¡Ahora recuerdo que tenia cosas que hacer con Karin!- exclamo mientras que se iba.

La tarde paso con rapidez.

Hinata para poder evitar el acoso de una Diana que ahora la reverenciaba, término yendo a casa de Karin, quien se sorprendió de tener a dos refugiadas, claro, Hinata le dijo que solo hasta que regresara Naruto… y Naru le dijo que por un par de días… asuntos con su madre… por lo que Karin solo pudo imaginar que era lo que había pasado.

Naruto regreso en la tarde, bastante interesado en su nuevo trabajo, si bien era intendente, ahora trabajaba en una base del ejercito, lo que le ayudaba a su misión, además, según Marcus, eso le permitiría que acortara el tiempo que estaría a prueba, además, podría ver un poco de cómo vivían los soldados del país…

…Aunque volver a casa tampoco fue que digamos, muy bueno para él, ya que no pudo evitar la incomodidad al estar frente a Hinata, más por lo que habían hecho… y el que empezaran a llegarle recuerdos no ayudaba de mucho… por lo que entre ambos se presento un ambiente de profunda incomodidad… y con esfuerzos y pudieron dirigirse la palabra, no por en enfado, sino por una profunda vergüenza… y quizás si Diana no hubiera andado metiendo charla (ya que desde lo acontecido se volvió misteriosamente parlanchina), eso sin contar las intervenciones de Naru, quien sus comentarios y chistes sexuales solo le causaban dolores de cabeza a Naruto y Hinata, y las constantes interrogaciones de Eleonor.

Y así pasaron varios días…

Una semana después.

Naruto se encontraba terminando su reporte… la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho eso, y de todos modos no obtuvo mucha información que enviar, mas que había una zona en el norte donde enviaban a los cadetes novatos… era un puesto fronterizo, pero no sabia más.

Esto es demasiado, debo de hacer algo con respecto a Hinata- dijo para si mismo, se sonrojo un poco… durante varios días los recuerdos de lo que paso empezaron a aparecerse en sueños… y no mas de una vez tuvo que despertar para ir al baño a calmar ciertos "asuntillos"… además, la convivencia, pese a que casi no se hablaban por la pena… le estaba dando a entender algo muy importante…

Ella le gustaba, y cada día que pasaba le gustaba más, no sabia por que… quizás era por su nobleza… su bello carácter, su dulzura… y no podía negarlo, ese hermoso cuerpo que tenia…

Esta decidido… la invitare a salir, así al menos podremos quitarnos esta incomodidad- dijo sonriente… aunque una pequeña sombra cubrió su faz –Pero… ¿Y que hare con Diana? Con lo alocada que se volvió a raíz del "incidente" no creo que quiera quedarse fuera de cualquier cosa que hagamos- se dijo con seriedad –Y si le pido a Naru que me ayude, de seguro que terminaría yendo junto con Eleonor a espiarnos.

Suspiro, no sabía como hacerle para esa "misión", además, aparte de tener que hallar la manera de que Diana no los acompañara y ninguna de sus hermanas les interrumpiera, debía de encontrar la manera de hablar con Hinata e invitarla… entonces se le prendió una idea.

Marcus se ve que ha de ser un tipo con experiencia, tal vez pueda darme algunas ideas- dijo para si, entonces se percato de que algunos militares se hallaban en el campo practicando con una maquina muy extraña, le miro con curiosidad… y se asombro al ver como esta disparaba un proyectil a una gran distancia, este destrozo el objetivo a lo lejos, no sabia bien que era eso, pero lo asombro… mas tarde se entero de que dicho objeto era llamado tanque, y por lo que noto al verlo, es que además de usar proyectiles explosivos, dicho vehiculó también estaba revestido de Chackra, para evitar las técnicas ninja… debía de incluir eso en su próximo reporte.

En la residencia del Lord Feudal del Fuego.

¿Ya llego el siguiente informe?- preguntó el Lord mirando a uno de sus subordinados.

Si señor, aunque hubo la misma interferencia, logramos sacar en claro que en la frontera norte de la Republica hay un punto débil- dijo el subordinado tratando de no mirar con desagrado la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, y es que secretamente, uno de los hobbies favoritos del Feudal del Fuego, era el derecho de pernada…. Y era común verlo recorrer a las partes mas dominadas de su feudo esperando a ver a las parejas que estaban a punto de casarse, entonces intervenía y bajo la orden de su derecho de nacimiento como Feudal, ese llevaba a las jóvenes novias a sus habitaciones… donde se encargaba de desflorarlas, sin importarle como les arruinaba las vidas, en esos momentos, tenia a dos jóvenes con él, y no le importaba que su subordinado lo viese.

¿Y que es lo que dice el informe?- dijo el feudal mientras que obligaba a una de las chicas a mantenerle una felación, la chica solo se notaba con arcadas, pero no podía hacer nada, si se negaba, era posible que el Feudal tomara represalias contra su familia.

Eh… el informe indica de la existencia de un punto débil en las fronteras de la Republica… y… y hay una especie de artefacto volador que al parecer sirve como arma- dijo el subordinado ya no pudiendo evitar un gesto de molestia que fue notado por el feudal.

¿Algo te molesta?- preguntó con saña, el subordinado negó con rapidez, mas el feudal solo sonrió –Oh, ya veo, ¿Estas algo molesto por que no te dejo participar? Bien, te compensare- dijo mientras que se levantaba y sujetaba a una jovencita que estaba sentada en el piso, la chica (que había sido sacada de su boda) solo trato de oponer algo de resistencia, pero una mirada del feudal, basto para darle a entender que si hacia algo su familia pagaría las consecuencias.

Entonces se la arrojo a su subordinado.

Anda, diviértete, y quiero ver que lo hagas, te daré el derecho de aportar a la pernada- dijo burlón, el subordinado le miro con sorpresa, pero sabia que cuando el Feudal le miraba así, solo podía obedecer sus ordenes, se percato entonces que la chica le miraba con miedo.

Discúlpame- dijo en voz baja mientras que procedía al acto mientras que el feudal solo se reía.

"Bien, un punto débil, informare a los demás, pronto podremos actuar… y la republica caera ante nosotros"- pensaba con malicia.

En otro lugar.

Señor Wesker, hemos detectado la transmisión que nos pidió- dijo un soldado.

Bien, espero que le hayan dejado llegar a su punto de destino… con nuestro pequeño agregado- dijo sonriendo.

Si señor, se agrego la información que pidió- dijo el soldado, Wesker sonrió mientras que revisaba un panel de control.

Bien, puedes retirarte- dijo Wesker, el soldado se marcho mientras que el rubio sonreía –Naruto Uzumaki, has sido bastante más útil de lo que esperaba.

Señor Wesker, ya se aprobó la enmienda a la ley de fronteras- dijo Reina acercándose, Wesker asintió, con eso, y gracias a la información manipulada, cuando los feudales y los ninjas atacaran, caerían en su mas grande trampa.

Todo sale tal y como lo planee- dijo burlón mientras que miraba los planos de una nueva arma –Pronto no quedaran ninjas ni feudales que estorben en mis planes…

Y solo esbozo una pequeña risa

Continuara.

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Je, espero que les haya gustado, anda la osa, originalmente para la parte de los "Métodos de relajación Coda" iba a meter una escena de FLASHBACK con lemon, pero me quedo algo hentai, por lo que decidí no ponerla, aunque si lo desean puedo meterlo en un especial, je, aunque bueno, ustedes deciden.

Por ahora ya metí unos pequeños Time Skipp y pues ya notaron que Naruto ya admitió que le esta gustando Hinata, je, y a partir del próximo cap se vera un aumento del NaruHina, je, además de que ya ahondare en muchas otras cosas, como las conspiraciones de Sasuke y Shino, además de unas ciertas cositas de Sakura que les podrían interesar, je, y por cierto, ciertos personajes elegirán a Naruto y a Hinata para un entrenamiento especial.

Bueno, les deseo suerte y por cierto, de las tres opciones que deje para nuevo fic, hay una tremenda competencia entre Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu y Mundos en Colisión, mientras que Defendor se anda levantando… creo que ando considerando hacer los tres, je, en fin, espero sigan apoyándome.


	27. Especial 4 Erotico

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Especial 4**

**Ero Especial**

Hola a todos… esta vez yo… Axel Asher y…

Karin- dijo la pelirroja

Esta vez no tendremos mas participación en este especial mas que el presentarlo.

Advertimos que este especial esta repleto de sexo Hardcore.

Así es, este especial es a petición de los lectores que querían ver lo que paso entre el trió Naruto, Hinata y Diana, bueno, les mostraremos lo que paso, je, aunque el censor nos anda machacando con sus berrinches esperamos que les sea de su agrado- dijo Karin.

Y por cierto, me sorprende que muchos no hubieran sabido que es Felación y Cunnilingus.

¡Déjame lo explico!- le dijo Karin, Axel solo accedió –Bueno, Felación es el arte del sexo oral que se le practica a los hombres que se compone de tomar el miembro y usar la boca para satisfacerlo, Cunnilingus es el arte del sexo oral a la mujer consistente en usar la lengua y boca para estimular el clítoris y los labios vaginales de la mujer… je, espero que no necesiten saber más.

Advertimos que este especial es de índole sexual, por lo que si son de mente frágil entonces mejor sáltenselo, de veras, ya que el autor tratara de explayarse en el, recuerden para mayores de 18 años y mentes precoces, o los pervertidos locales, ojo, a causa de que el afrodisiaco es como una droga, claramente verán a los personajes algo OC por lo desinhibidos que andarán

Bien, pues ¡EMPEZAMOS!- exclamaba Karin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto y Hinata miraban a Diana fijamente se encontraban sentados en la cama mientras que la Coda sacaba un inciensario y algunas extrañas yerbas.

Bien, vamos a comenzar- dijo ella mientras que ponía el inciensario entre ellos y con ayuda de un cerillo largo encendía la yerba, entonces un humo de aroma dulzón empezó a brotar.

¿Segura que no pasara nada malo?- preguntó Naruto, pero Diana solo sonrió.

Tranquilo señor Naruto, bien, empecemos, por favor, traten de poner su mente en blanco mientras qué aspiran el humo- dijo ella, Hinata y Naruto le hicieron caso.

Oh… que extraña sensación- dijo Hinata de pronto.

No temas, el humo esta ayudando a tu sistema a adaptarse a la relajación, pronto dejaras de sentirte rara y tu mente empezara a crear imágenes relajantes, solo inhalen y exhalen, empezaran a sentir los efectos pronto- dijo Diana.

Ambos le hicieron caso y de pronto empezaron a sentir calor… un calor interno que aumentaba exponencialmente con cada respiración, Naruto no sabia por que, pero su pequeño "soldado" empezaba a despertar por algún motivo, y más que poner la mente en blanco… una extraña sucesión de imágenes empezó a aparecer.

Hinata no estaba mejor, sentía su cuerpo arder y su piel sensible al extremo… y la verdad es que no se sentía muy relajada.

Bien… el siguiente proceso es el masaje a los hombros- dijo Diana, aunque también se sentía algo extraña… lo que extraño a la princesa que nunca había sentido tantas cosas mientras que empleaba la técnica de relajación.

Se acerco primero a Hinata y rozo su hombro… la Hyuga gimió con fuerza, Diana se estremeció y se percato de que la Hyuga estaba tremendamente sonrojada.

Ah… ¿Señorita Hinata esta bien?- preguntó, aunque se sintió rara… el gemido de Hinata le había excitado

Yo… yo… tengo calor… me… me pica… ahí abajo- dijo Hinata mientras qué inconscientemente movía sus manos a su entrepierna, Diana se percato de ello.

Ah ¡Señor Naruto creo que algo le pasa a la señorita… Hinata!- dijo mas se percato de que Naruto estaba en las mismas… y un bulto se veía en sus pantalones.

Calor… hace calor… mucho calor- dijo el rubio mientras que empezaba a quitarse la camisa que llevaba, Diana no sabia que pasaba… y notó que ella también tenía mucho calor, rápidamente se acerco a la bolsa de las yerbas… y se aterro… el nombre marcado era de una de las plantas afrodisiacas favoritas de las Coda… y maldijo internamente, lo malo de que los nombres de ambas yerbas fueran idénticos… y un sonido le llamo la atención.

Ah… ah… calor… debo de aliviar mi calor- decía una tremendamente roja Hinata mientras que con desesperación se quitaba sus ropas, Naruto le miro y… y no sabia por que no se escandalizaba.

Calor… cuerpo… Hinata… bonita… ¡DIOS QUE CALOR!- exclamo él mientras que se quitaba el resto de sus ropas, Diana solo les miraba y se percato de cómo terminaría esto.

Chicos… cálmense… yo… yo… debo de alejar… el inciensario- decía, pero se percato de que había respirado demasiado del humo… y su cuerpo ya no estaba reaccionando como deseaba… y en vez de ir por el inciensario se acercaba mas bien al par que andaban para ese momento ya solo con la ropa interior puesta.

Ah… Nar… Naruto kun… mi… mi mente… yo… dios… ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!- exclamo Hinata mientras que ya no podía evitar que sus manos empezaran a masturbar su zona vaginal, Naruto le miro y solo la miraba con cierta ansia.

"Qué hermoso cuerpo tiene Hinata… un momento… ¿En que demonios estoy pensando? Yo… debo… debo de respetar a Hinata… no me debo de… de… wow, que lindo trasero tiene… y Diana no esta tan mal"- pensaba él mientras que el afrodisiaco empezaba no solo a liberar sus inhibiciones… sino a provocar toda clase de alucinaciones al rubio… y se estaba volviendo mas aventado.

Hinata trataba de controlarse… pero cada que sus manos jugaban con su zona vaginal, una serie de minifantasias con Naruto como protagonista aparecían en su mente… no podia evitar empezar a mover su mano mas rápidamente.

Diana solo les miraba tratando de sacar fuerzas de la flaqueza de la carne… pero por desgracia el afrodisiaco era tremendamente fuerte… y empezaba a calentarse al ver que Hinata a cada minuto que pasaba parecía excitarse aun mas y mas… su cordura también empezaba a flaquear.

Naruto estaba en sus limites… no sabia por que, pero solo miraba a Hinata… no lo sabia, pero lentamente se iba acercando… Diana por fin se dio cuenta de que había perdido, el afrodisiaco era tan fuerte que podía imaginar cual seria la consecuencia.

Naruto avanzaba con lentitud a Hinata, esta ya había nublado su mente y se estaba dejando llevar por sus fantasías…

Hinata… -dijo el en un tono profundo, la Hyuga le miro y una sonrisa mórbida surgió en sus labios…

Naruto… kun… -dijo Hinata mientras que con suavidad se incorporaba, Naruto le miro mientras que le sujetaba los hombros y sin duda alguna ataco los labios de la Hyuga.

Diana solo miraba al par besarse… su mente estaba toda distorsionada… demasiado excitada como para contenerse y se acerco al par… Hinata se separo del beso y le miro…

Ah… hola… - dijo la Hyuga con una sonrisa mientras que se apartaba levemente del rubio y usando una de sus manos acerco a Diana a ellos.

Dama Hinata… -fue todo lo que pudo decir Diana antes de que Hinata, ya totalmente dominada por el afrodisiaco le besara, Naruto por lo mientras usaba sus labios para besar el cuello de la Hyuga y sus manos para explorar el cuerpo de la Hyuga… y uno de sus manos se dirigió al cuerpo de la Princesa Coda.

Diana entonces sintió algo raro… un calor aun mayor… y no sabia por que Hinata le estaba besando, sintió la mano de Naruto jugar con sus senos… y entonces ya no pensó más…

Hinata se separo de ella y le sonrió mientras que empezaba a desnudarla, Diana se dejo hacer mientras que Naruto ayudaba a Hinata a desnudar a la Coda.

Entre besos y caricias, los tres quedaron despojados de sus ropas, Diana aun tenía algo de conciencia, pero ya no se resistía.

Hinata solo respiraba con dificultad… estaba excitada al completo y ya no pensaba… dirigió sus manos con prontitud al erecto miembro del rubio, quien dejo que ella usara sus manos a su gusto.

Diana entonces, para no ser menos, uso sus manos para estimular los senos y la zona vaginal de Hinata, quien con algo de pasión le beso de nuevo… Hinata entonces se separo e inclino su cabeza dirigiéndose al miembro de Naruto, y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto… ella introdujo el miembro en su boca… jugueteando de tal manera que Naruto se estremecía… ¿Dónde había aprendido eso? Bueno, Naruto no se imaginaba que entre los Hyuga, existía un libro donde se enseñaba el arte sexual… y aunque Hinata era tímida, había leído lo suficiente de dicho libro como para saber como satisfacer a cualquier hombre… o mujer.

Naruto estaba demasiado extasiado… lo que Hinata le hacia lo andaba enloqueciendo… entonces sintió que alguien besaba sus pectorales, y vio a Diana quien con una gran suavidad usaba sus labios para besar su pecho.

Hinata seguía en su faena y entonces noto un sabor peculiar… había hecho que Naruto se corriera únicamente con su boca… algo en su interior se complació vanidosamente, se separo y noto que Diana estaba atacando los labios de Naruto… y viendo que la chica se notaba bastante excitada también… pues la empujo haciéndola caer de espaldas en la cama, Diana estaba sorprendida… hasta que noto como una lengua se introducía en su vagina.

Ahhh- fue su único sonido mientras que Hinata procedía a hacerle un cunnilingus con una maestría insospechada en alguien de actitud tan tímida.

Veo que te gusta- dijo Hinata mientras que sonreía lascivamente, volteo a ver a Naruto y vio que este ya estaba con su miembro erecto de nuevo y dirigiendo su mano a su parte posterior, sonriendo solo le dijo –Anda Naruto kun… sé que deseas unirte- dijo ella…

Naruto solo se quedo anonadado… un pequeño chispazo de conciencia se esbozo en su interior.

"¿Acaso esta es Hinata? No le conocía esta faceta"- pensó… mas al ver el bien formado trasero de la Hyuga… bueno… solo sonrio con perversión.

Por supuesto, sería un imbécil si no acepto tu proposición- dijo ya totalmente drogado… se acerco a la zona posterior de Hinata y empezó a aplicarle sexo oral, la Hyuga se estremeció, pero siguió con su labor… Diana solo sentía que Hinata había incrementado la presión y entonces sin poder evitarlo gimió con fuerza al sentir un orgasmo… que Hinata saboreo

"No… no puedo creerlo… lo hizo solo con su lengua… yo… jamás pensé que alguien tuviera ese nivel"- pensó una extasiada Diana.

Narutokun… ¿Qué esperas?- preguntó moviendo sus caderas, el rubio separo sus labios de la zona vaginal de Hinata y sonrió.

Como gustes- dijo y dirigió su miembro a la chica.

La penetración fue lenta, pero para nada dolorosa, ya que entre el efecto del afrodisiaco y lo humeda que estaba Hinata, pese a ser virgen, ya solo experimento un alto grado de placer.

¡Ah… si… sigue!- exclamaba Hinata mientras que Naruto empezaba con el vaivén del movimiento de sus caderas, Diana solo les miraba y pese a haber tenido un orgasmo, seguía sumamente excitada, se empezó a masturbar mientras qué veía la actividad amatoria de Naruto y Hinata, entonces Hinata detuvo a Naruto y con una sonrisa se volteo sin separarse de la virilidad del chico, Diana miro sorprendida la elasticidad de la chica que consiguió doblarse de tal manera que consiguió poner a Naruto contra la cama… y volviendo a su pose normal empezó a cabalgar el miembro del rubio…

Diana san… ven… únete- decía Hinata, Diana se acerco con prontitud y se coloco frente a Hinata, ambas se besaron mientras que la vagina de la Coda quedo frente al rostros de Naruto, quien procedió a lamer su zona, Diana aun estaba sensible a causa de la lengua de Hinata y ahora con Naruto estimulando esa zona y Hinata estimulando sus senos… estaba sintiéndose en el paraíso.

Hugh- fue todo el sonido que hizo Naruto y Hinata se estremeció, Diana se percato de que ambos se habían venido juntos.

Oh dios… fue genial- dijo Naruto.

Pero… Diana san no esta aun satisfecha… y yo tampoco- dijo Hinata, Naruto sonrió… y se podría decir que el chakra regenerativo del Kyubi encontró una nueva función.

Hinata sujeto a diana y la beso mientras que ambas caían a la cama de nuevo y Hinata usaba sus manos para estimular a Diana, esta estaba demasiado sensible aun y volvió a correrse, Hinata sonrió y se coloco en cierta posición que usaba sus piernas para que las de Diana quedaran abiertas.

Naruto entendió lo que planeaba Hinata, y se acerco, estaba revitalizado gracias al chakra del Kyubi, entonces con una sonrisa jugo un poco con su miembro mientras qué frotaba las vaginas de ambas, Hinata seguía besando a Diana y jugando con sus senos mientras que Naruto se decidía y empezaba a penetrar a Diana… y sacaba su miembro y lo hacia con Hinata y así sucesivamente, penetrando a ambas al unisonó.

Naruto kun… creo que le podrías dar un mejor uso a tus Kagebunshin aquí- dijo Hinata.

¿Ka… ka… kagebunshin?- preguntó Diana extasiada.

Ju… buena idea- dijo mientras que hacia una pose y -¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Y ahora cuatro Narutos estaban en el cuarto, Diana se sorprendió, ya había escuchado de esa técnica, pero… jamás imagino que se pudiera usar de esa manera.

Entonces los Narutos fueron con las chicas, dos con Hinata y dos con Diana… y entonces Hinata con rapidez procedió a hacerles una felación, Diana para no quedarse atrás procedió a hacer lo mismo… y básicamente se hizo una competencia para ver cual lograba darle mas placer al rubio y a sus clones… claro que al final fue un empate… la situación siguió mientras que el trió perdía totalmente sus inhibiciones… el aroma a sexo inundaba el ambiente, Diana y Hinata por momentos compartían algo de sexo lésbico para después proceder a unirse con Naruto, el rubio tampoco se quedo atrás y pese a su inexperiencia logro que las dos chicas se sintieran satisfechas, hubo de todo, y gracias a los kagebunshin hubieron inclusive dobles penetraciones… y esta vez si tubo mucho que agradecer al zorro, ya que su chakra inyectándose a si mismo durante el acto, hizo que pudiera durar casi toda la noche…

Al final, acabaron rendidos… Naruto y Hinata se quedaron dormidos al instante, pero Diana al ver como estaban se le ocurrió taparles, pero como andaba cansada solo les puso la ropa interior y una sabana encima, entonces se hecho a dormir también…

XXXXXXXXXXXX CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC XXXXXXXXXXXXX CCCCCCCC SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

¡WOW! ¡Como me hubiera gustado participar también!- exclamo Karin, Axel le sonrió.

Pues ya vez, y eso que el autor se cohibió un poco y le cortó ciertas escenas adicionales… aunque debo de decir que es lo mas hentai que ha escrito.

Je, ya veo, bueno siempre hay una primera vez- dijo la pelirroja –Aunque ojala me incluyan a la próxima

Lo mismo digo- dijo Naru apareciendo con una bolsa de palomitas y a su lado Eleonor con cara de sorpresa.

¡Hey que hacen ustedes aquí!- les grito Karin.

Bueno, es que como no participamos mucho en el anterior cap, nos colamos a la mente enferma del creador y quisimos presenciar la escena- dijo Naru.

Juro que no volveré a ver a la señorita Hinata igual- dijo Eleonor.

Huy con tanta onda suelta, je, creo que solo un plot Device salvara a mi hermanito de hacerme tía… aunque… si que me dio envidia, lastima que sea mi hermano, sino también me lo tiraba- dijo Naru-

Degenerada- dijo Karin sonrojada.

¡No se vale ya me echaron a perder a mi hermanito!- decía Eleonor mientras que hacia berrinche y Naru trataba de calmarla junto con Karin.

Bien, en fin. Pronto seguiremos con el fic y agradecemos a todos los lectores, esperamos que este especial sea de su agrado, se despiden…

Karin- dijo la pelirroja.

Naru- dijo la rubia.

Y yo, la gran Eleonor- dijo la pequeña.

Y su estimado Axel Asher esperando que les guste lo que se viene.

**FIN ESPECIAL 4**

Bien espero les haya gustado, je, creo que me pase un poco, pero ustedes me lo pidieron y el que avisa no es traidor, je, bien, ya ando decidiendo como ira el próximo cap, eso si, meterá un poco mas de otros personajes de la historia y veremos saltos de tiempo referentes a Konoha mientras que avanzan los planes de los feudales, además verán a Naruto aprendiendo nuevas cosas y como le ira con Hinata y Diana, je… creo que notaran que el rubio literalmente se volverá irremplazable para ambas después de que los recuerdos de lo que paso en la noche loca estén al completo.

Je. Por cierto, ya me decidí y si hare los tres fics, pero obvio que no los empezare aun, a petición en un par de semanas empezare el de Hinata Hyuga No Himitsu, justo cuando se de la actualización de Green Lantern Lee, en Septiembre Mundos en Colisión y Defendor ese mismo mes, ya que será el mas corto con no mas de 10 caps.

Suerte a todos


	28. Capitulo 13: Interes Especial

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap13: Interés especial**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados**

Konoha… ocho meses más tarde.

Las cosas han cambiado de una manera muy rápida… la pequeña villa ha recibido a tantos reclutas para volverse ninjas que ha tenido que expandir sus limites mas de lo pensado… pese a ello su economía aumento bastante por la enorme inversión que el Feudal a la villa a raíz de eso…

Sin embargo no todo es bello.

Después del escape de Hinata, el consejo destituyo a Hiashi como líder del Clan después de un juicio que duro tres meses, aun así no fue expulsado, ya que debía de fungir como líder provisional mientras que Hanabi pasaba las pruebas para ser designada la nueva líder del clan.. .claro, Hiashi sabia que aun era pronto para designar a Hanabi como líder, por lo que intuía que tratarían de usarla como títere para tener un total control sobre el Clan, pero no lo permitiría, conocía bastantes trucos para evitar que el consejo tuviera control sobre el clan… por desgracia, como Hanabi era mujer, debía de hablar con ella y encontrarle un prometido que ella quisiera, aunque fuera provisionalmente, para evitar que el consejo tratara de usar eso en su contra.

En otros lados de la villa, la situación también había cambiado.

El dinero dado por el feudal para incrementar la nomina de ninjas estaba siendo aprovechado para el mejoramiento de la villa, el hospital ahora era mas grande, eso podría ser bueno, de no ser por que habían últimamente muchos heridos entre los prospectos de Ninjas.

Tsunade solo miraba las estadísticas de ingresos al hospital… y suspiro… la mortandad de los estudiantes era tremendamente grande, los heridos y lisiados tanto de forma parcial como permanente aumentaban de forma exponencial, muchos de los nuevos estudiantes no tenían aptitudes para el ninjitsu, por lo que el número de victimas eran grandes… y ahora qué Sakura estaba indispuesta…

Dios… esa niña… -dijo para si mientras qué recordaba ciertas cosas que habían pasado en esos meses.

Después de que Naruto fuera expulsado de Konoha para ir a su "misión", Sasuke había tratado de reintegrarse en Konoha, y Sakura le había ayudado, más por el deseo de Naruto… y en parte por ella misma…

EL asunto es que, la relación mejoro bastante, Sasuke parecía realmente arrepentido y eso permitió que Sakura sintiese empatía por el, como las propiedades Uchiha habían sido expropiadas a raíz de la traición de Sasuke, a su regreso, el consejo solo acepto pagarle una pequeña retribución a manera de pensión para que el miope Uchiha.

Este la acepto, pero como la pensión era muy magra, era obvio que apenas y le alcanzaría para un cuarto aun peor que el que usase Naruto, y para una mala alimentación y un peor vestido, así que Sakura, como un acto de amistad (y obviamente el hecho de aun amarle) le acepto en su casa.

Eso no preocupo en un principio a Tsunade, consideraba que su alumna ya había madurado lo suficiente como para entender que pese a que Sasuke se había "redimido" no debía de bajar la guardia con él… por desgracia, Sakura no había madurado tanto como se esperaba, pues para todos era obvio que algo pasaba tras las paredes de la casa de la Haruno, algo bastante intimo… hasta que Tsunade se entero de que… hacia solo dos meses... Sakura se había quedado embarazada.

Suspiro, pensó que la había enseñado mejor, incluso en lo que se refiere a las relaciones, le había tratado de meter a Sakura en la cabeza todo lo que sabia de métodos anticonceptivos, pero por lo que se ve, no le hizo caso.

Y ahora por eso no puede rendir en el trabajo, bueno, es su vida… ha, me siento vieja, Naruto fue expulsado y ahora Sakura esta embarazada… al menos así podría quedar fuera de los planes de los feudales, aunque me preocupa, espero que los feudales no se enteren que su hijo será un descendiente de los Uchiha- se dijo para sí.

En otra parte de Konoha.

Vaya Sakura, quien diría que serias la primera- decía Ino sonriendo, Sakura solo se froto el vientre con algo de pena, aun no se notaba, pero el saber que una vida nueva estaba en su interior…

Si, quien lo diría.- dijo ella mientras que tomaba un poco de té.

Me imagino que te has de estar preparando para cuando te den la incapacidad- dijo la rubia, Sakura suspiro.

Si, con todo el trabajo que hay ahora… pero Tsunade sama fue muy directa con eso, en cuanto llegue a los 5 meses me darán incapacidad lo quiera o no- dijo ella, Ino le sonrió.

¿Y ya pensaron en el nombre del bebé?- preguntó Ino.

Bueno, ni siquiera nos hemos casado, je, aunque creo que Sasuke ha andado pensando en eso...- decía la Haruno con algo de pena.

Ino entonces tomo algo de café.

Sabes, no pensé que terminarías volviéndolo a aceptar- dijo al fin la rubia, Sakura sonrió.

Fue algo inesperado, no planeaba que eso pasara, solo paso… no supe cuando, pero paso- dijo ella, Ino le sonrío.

Bueno, al menos eres feliz- dijo la rubia, Sakura le sonrió..

Como no tienes idea… aunque me siento un poco culpable por sentirme as, luego de que Naruto fuera expulsado… sabes, aun me pregunto como pude ser tan idiota para decirle eso- dijo Sakura recordando la falsa confesión.

Bueno, no te desmiento, en eso si que fuiste idiota, pero hey, todos cometemos errores, además, creo que si Naruto estuviera aquí, capaz que se apuntaba para padrino del niño- dijo Ino divertida, Sakura empezó a reír..

Por cierto, ¿Qué opinas de lo que paso con los Hyuga?- preguntó Sakura.

Bueno, esos del consejo son unos soberanos hijos de perra, mira que destituir a Hiashi san… y según tengo entendido, la designación de Hanabi como líder tiene que ver con algún plan para dominar al clan- dijo la rubia.

Si… por desgracia, pero no creo que se salgan con la suya, se que Hiashi san debe de planear algo- decía la rosada.

En otro lado.

Ya Shino, deja de recriminarme- decía Sasuke mientras que limpiaba sus lentes –No fue algo planeado, además te conseguí la información.

Sigo pensando que no debiste embarazarla- dijo Shino con algo de enfado- Te dije que no la involucraras demasiado.

Ya, tranquilo, lo hecho, hecho esta, además ella esta feliz… y pues… yo no me siento tan mal por ello- dijo Sasuke, Shino solo bufó.

Jum, solo por que conseguiste tu objetivo de revivir a tu clan… pero en fin, no se puede hacer más… Sasuke, al menos os datos que conseguiste nos han servido de mucho… el feudal planea algo e involucra a Naruto- dijo Shino.

Ya veo, bueno, Sakura me dijo que la cantidad de personas que están ingresando a la Academia es dantesca, no solo eso, esta llegando mucho dinero de parte del feudal- dijo el Uchiha.

Eso solo confirma mis sospechas, mira esto- dijo Shino sacando unos papeles, Sasuke se puso sus lentes y miro los papeles.

Ya veo… esta pasando en todos lados- dijo con sospecha.

Si, se preparan para una guerra- dijo Shino.

¿Pero contra quien? Son los señores feudales los que andan organizándose, así que no veo a quien atacaran- dijo Sasuke confundido.

No lo sé, aunque eh escuchado algo… ¿Nunca has oído hablar de la Republica?- le dijo el Aburame, Sasuke negó con la cabeza –Por lo que he escuchado, es un país que elimino el sistema feudal por completo, en base a un modo de gobierno en base a elecciones libres de parte de los ciudadanos, por lo que veo, ese debe de ser el objetivo.

Podría ser, hay que seguir con la investigación- dijo Sasuke, Shino asintió –Es malo verdad, lo que sea que involucre a los feudales en conjunto siempre significa malas noticias.

Estados Unidos de Jaguar Land…

Hace 7 meses.

Naruto se encontraba pensativo, ya había decidido invitar a salir a Hinata para resolver de una vez por todas, la situación que se había generado después del… "Método de relajación Coda"

¿Pero como le hago?- se dijo decaído mientras que recordaba como Diana ahora si que se la pasaba acosándoles, casi, casi pidiéndoles que repitieran lo acontecido y la "entrenaran"… por desgracia, cuando Eleonor escucho eso, se la pasaba correteándole para que le explicara eso.

¿Estas bien chico?- se escucho una voz y Naruto levanto la cara, mirando a un joven de tez morena sonreírle.

A… hola Jaime- dijo Naruto saludando al chico… Jaime Reyes, un joven proveniente de la tribu del jaguar, uno de los mas jóvenes pilotos de la fuerza aérea, algunos lo apodaban "El Escarabajo Azul" a causa del color de su avión y el uniforme que tendía a usar… y por algún motivo, ambos habían congeniado bien

¿Problemas amorosos?- preguntó Jaime mientras que revisaba su casco, Naruto solo suspiro mientras qué miraba su escoba.

Algo así… hey, tú conoces muchos lugares para comer en la ciudad ¿No? ¿Podrías recomendarme uno?- dijo Naruto, Jaime sonrió.

Ve al Citizen Kane, es un buen restaurante, no es caro y siempre genera un buen ambiente si deseas reparar alguna situación incomoda- dijo el chico, Naruto sonrió, entonces Jaime se le acerco –Hey, he conseguido permiso para llevarme a alguien en uno de los aviones de practica… ¿Quieres venir?

¡Ah en serio!- preguntó Naruto.

Bueno, no es de combate, así que no habrá problema- dijo Jaime, Naruto sonrió, por fin se podría subir a uno de los llamados aviones… lo que no sabia es que era un Jet supersónico…

En casa de Karin.

¿Entonces eso paso?- dijo interesada Karin, Hinata solo suspiro.

Si… ya todos mis recuerdos sobre lo que paso han vuelto… y me preocupa, Naruto kun a de pensar que soy una cualquiera- dijo Hinata avergonzada, Karin se sujeto el mentón.

Yo no lo creo, recuerda que fue un efecto del afrodisiaco, aunque… mujer, que envidia, ya quisiera encontrarme a un semental así. -Dijo la pelirroja.

¡Karin san es en serio!- dijo Hinata molesta, Karin se carcajeo un poco.

Vamos cálmate, además, ya te dije que Naruto no debe de estar enojado, es más creo que ha de estar bastante ansioso por otro "encuentro"- dijo Karin, Hinata se sonrojo.

Eso es cierto chica- dijo Naru saliendo de detrás de una pared.

¡Naru san!- exclamo Hinata sorprendida.

Hay Naru ¿Qué no se te quita la mala maña de estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas?- dijo Karin.

Es que es muy divertido- dijo ella mientras que Eleonor entraba tras ella… con una cara de enfado.

Hinata… ¿Por qué pervertiste a mi hermanito?- decía con un puchero, Hinata solo se sonrojo apenada.

Ah… yo… -balbuceaba Hinata.

Ya Eleonor, recuerda que ellos algún día harán que crezca la familia, así que deben de practicar- dijo Naru, lo que sonrojo aun más a Hinata, Karin solo empezó a reir y Eleonor miro a Naru.

¿Así como tu has estado secuestrando a ese chico Kim? ¿O sea que tu también andas practicando para "aumentar" a la familia?- preguntó Eleonor con algo de suspicacia… Naru solo le miro con algo de pena y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

¿Así que nos has estado espiando- dijo Naru.

Es imposible no hacerlo, son demasiado escandalosos- decía Eleonor, Naru solo se carcajeo un poco…

Entonces se escucho que tocaron la puerta, Karin fue y al abrir vio a Kushina sonriéndoles.

Hola Karin, ¿Esta allí Hinata?- preguntó Kushina.

Si, anda contándonos su grandiosa vida intima- dijo la pelirroja riendo.

¡Karin san!- exclamo Hinata, Kushina solo pudo reír.

Bueno, bueno, eso solo demuestra que tienes una relación sana… por cierto, Hinata, ya llego Naruto y desea hablar contigo- dijo Kushina, Hinata le miro con sorpresa, ya que ambos se habían estado ignorando desde "ese día", no por enfado, sino por incomodidad

He… si… claro- dijo Hinata, agradeciendo que al menos Diana había salido a hacer algún deber que le concernía, por lo que no andaría por allí.

Cuando Hinata llego a su casa, vio a Naruto echado en el sillón… con la cara azul y rostro de circunstancias.

Ha… Naruto kun… ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Hinata.

Al fin me pude subir a un avión… y creo que no lo volveré a hacer- dijo él mientras que trataba de no vomitar.

Te… te preparare un té- dijo Hinata.

Un rato después… ya Naruto andaba algo recuperado, pero aun así solo estaban en silencio…

Eh… ¿De que deseabas hablarme Naruto kun?- dijo Hinata sonrojada, Naruto le miro… y se quedo por un momento mirándola… esa actitud tímida… después de todo lo pasado… como que ahora la notaba aun más… y le encantaba… no sabia por que, pero sentía que no podía dejar de ver a Hinata –¿Naruto kun?

Ah, perdona… Hinata, mira… yo… yo… sé que no hemos hablado mucho desde… desde "eso"- dijo él, Hinata se sonrojo, Naruto trago saliva –Escucha… sé que es incomodo, pero… pero… bueno,… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo a comer algo? Para poder hablar y resolver esto de una vez.

Pe… pero yo- decía Hinata, mas Naruto se le acerco y tomo sus manos, logrando que la chica se sonrojara.

Hinata, no me gusta estar así… distanciado… no lo sé, pero creo que me he sentido algo solitario estos días –dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro con sorpresa… y sonrió.

Yo también Naruto kun… ¿Cuándo quisieras salir?- preguntó ella, Naruto se sujeto el mentón.

Tengo algo de tiempo el viernes… y me recomendaron un buen lugar… el único problema es… -dijo, pero entonces el sonido de una voz le interrumpió.

Ya estoy en casa Señor Naruto, Dama Hinata- decía Diana mientras que llevaba algunas cosas en sus brazos.

Eso- dijo Naruto señalando a Diana, quien solo les miro confundida.

Hinata solo suspiro, y si, se imagino que Diana no se les iba a despegar… tendría que encontrar alguna manera de entretenerla… y entonces una idea cruzo por su mente.

"Podria funcionar"- pensó ella.

En el palacio Feudal del Feudal del Agua.

Ya veo, entonces denle un apoyo económico a los campesinos- dijo el Feudal.

Esta bien señor, aunque tendrá que ser bastante, ya que el aumento en la cantidad de nuevos ninjas ha hecho que perdamos a muchos jóvenes campesinos, y los que quedan no se dan abasto con la producción- decía uno de sus sirvientes.

Ya veo… dios, esta estúpida preparación para la guerra es odiosa, no quiero tener que seguir quitándole a mi gente tantos beneficios por una guerra sinsentido- decía mirando por la ventana.

¿Y por que no se sale de ese plan señor?- decía el sirviente.

Por que entonces me volvería un blanco… y ya sabes como se las gastan los demás Feudales- dijo él, entonces el sirviente asintió –Ve con Kaya y pídele que prepare mis cosas, partiré a los campos de maíz para ver en que podemos ayudar a los campesinos..

De inmediato señor- dijo el sirviente, el Feudal entonces miro a uno de los jardines y vio con desagrado a uno de sus hijos… de sus cuatro hijos, tres de ellos estaban bastante emocionados con la guerra, no solo eso, ya empezaban a hacer planes de a cuantas republicanas convertirían en esclavas y como se repartirían la parte que le tocara al feudo del Agua… se sentía decepcionado de ellos, pero su hija… al menos era la única que estaba de acuerdo con que esta guerra iba a cambiar todo…

Y que cree que este será nuestro fin- dijo para sí.

EN otro lugar.

Perfecto, no pensé que pudieras superarte, pero lo lograste- dijo Wesker a un hombre de bata, mientras que observaban al cielo, un avión sobrevolaba la zona, aunque era muy difícil verlo –Y me encanto el nombre que le diste, el Blackbird… je, gracias a él cualquier tipo de ventaja que pudieran tener los espías ninjas estará acabada.

No solo eso señor, he estudiado la información acerca de sus invocaciones y con ayuda del Blackbird podernos encontrar los lugares de donde provienen- dijo el hombre, Wesker sonrio.

Ya veo, ¿Pero has pensado en como acabar con esas malditas cosas? Nuestros tanques son poderosos, pero perderíamos muchos en la batalla, y nuestra fuerza aérea tardaría un poco en llegar- dijo Wesker.

Bueno, para eso he creado esto- dijo el hombre mostrando unos planos, Wesker los miro con algo de sorpresa… y sonrió –Le llamamos Phantom F4 y puede viajar a 2.585,086 km/h, además su labor como interceptor y cazabombardero hará estragos entre los seres invocados por los ninjas.

Bien, comienza la producción de inmediato y que los pilotos se entrenen en ellos, además, quiero que mejores los Tomcat y los B-17 para que puedan llevar más carga- dijo con una sonrisa –Les demostraremos a esos ninjas y a los feudales que es una lluvia de fuego antes de pulverizar sus capitales con nuestra arma definitiva

El hombre le miro y sonrió, en solo un año, Wesker había logrado que el desarrollo militar creciera enormemente… ahora podrían tomar venganza por lo que los ninjas habían hecho en el pasado.

Y los harian pagar con creces.

Continuara.

Bien, como verán, este cap se enfoco en mostrar otros angulos, como notaron, hubieron time skipp, como mostrar a Konoha en un futuro cercano, y después volver al punto donde nos habíamos quedado antes, je, si se preguntan por que puse a Sakura embarazada, solo les dire que es importante para la historia, y ya verán por que Tsunade teme que el feudal sepa que el producto contiene genes Uchiha, je, esta parte será muy dramática.

Por cierto, a los que sepan de aeronáutica, je, pido un poco de apoyo para buscar nombres y características de aviones de guerra de los años 50 y 60, es que ando un poco desactualizado y en este cap solo puse los que recordaba.

Je, En el próximo cap, la cita de Hinata y Naruto y se concretara el NaruHina, aunque Diana no los dejara en paz, pero habrán ciertos asuntos que ayudaran a que las cosas se mejoren con ella, habrá un leve Time Sikpp y Naruto hará algo decisivo, además, la guerra tendrá sus primeros indicios y se vera mas de los conspiradores, además, los Feudales se enteraran del estado de Sakura y quien es el padre de su hijo y… ya verán que planearan, aunque creo que muchos querrán hacer un linchamiento contra ellos.

Suerte y nos vemos en el Omake.


	29. Omake 10

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 10**

Gaara se encontraba mirando el cielo… aun no creía lo que había pasado… y eso que hacia unas horas se había por fin marchado la Mizukage…

Aun así… no se que paso- dijo para si mientras que rememoraba ciertos eventos del día anterior…

FLASHBACK

Se encontraba sumamente pensativo… no entendía el por que había besado a Matsuri y era obvio que de no haber sido por la intervención de la anciana… hubiera pasado más, ya que por algún motivo andaba demasiado excitado, claro, no habría problema si ya se le hubiera pasado… el problema era que no, y seguía como un tren… no paraba de imaginarse a la castaña y su "soldadito" andaba que se ponía firmes a cada rato

Demonios, si sigo dándome esos baños de agua helada voy a terminar agripándome- decía Gaara.

Hey Gaara, la Mizukage desea verte- dijo Kankuro entrando, Gaara suspiro… aunque no quisiera, como Kazekage debía de ir a hablar con la Mizukage, ya que se retiraría al día siguiente.

Hay veces que odio mi trabajo- decía Gaara.

Terumi Mei solo sonreía… había decidido usar una estrategia frontal, pero para que esta funcionara era indispensable que Matsuri no se apareciera para nada, así que encargo a Temari que se encargara de la castaña… mientras que ella hacia lo suyo con Gaara.

Gaara entro a su despacho, vio que la Mizukage miraba por la ventana y volteo al escucharle entrar.

Ah, buenas tardes Gaara- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Supe que ya mañana regresaría a su villa- dijo Gaara con seriedad, aunque por dentro ya andaba destapando el champagne.

Si… aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme un mes más, pero tengo obligaciones que cumplir- dijo Mei con una falsa expresión de pena.

"Dios bendiga a las obligaciones"- pensó Gaara aliviado.

Pero fue divertido, logre quitarme todo el estrés que tenia… bueno, solo me falto un poco de desfogue sexual pero… no sé… ¿Usted quisiera ayudarme?- dijo en un tono sensual.

Ah… he, creo… creo que no, gracias por la oferta- dijo sonrojado, y maldijo el aun andar medio caliente.

¿Oh? ¿En serio? Creo que deberíamos intentarlo- dijo acercándosele de manera depredadora, Gaara solo se estremeció, si bien, era el recuerdo de lo que había pasado el otro día con Matsuri lo que lo tenia caliente… era un martirio tratar de aguantarse ante una mujer como la Mizukage.

He… le digo, no creo que sea conveniente… ande, sea buena y compórtese- dijo Gaara buscando salirse por la tangente, Mei solo le miro y no pudo evitar reír.

Hay Gaara, eres tan gracioso- dijo ella, Gaara solo se sonrojo mientras que Mei se sentaba.

Sabes Gaara, me gustaría que alguien de tu villa viniera a pasar un tiempo… creo que invitare a esa jovencita… Matsuri, creo que sería bueno que se viniera dar unas vacaciones por mi villa, además, hay muchos chicos lindos que me agradaría presentarle- decía Mei, mirando de reojo a Gaara, y como su expresión cambiaba… y se oscurecía cuando menciono lo de presentarle chicos a Matsuri –Aunque lo pensaría si supiera que ella tiene a alguien aquí.

Claro que lo tiene- dijo Gaara, Mei solo le miro.

¿Ah en serio? Sabes, no me lo creo… quien sabe, algo me dice que solo estas hablando por hablar. Dijo ella, Gaara se puso nervioso, lo que hizo que Mei se alegrara.

Ah, de verdad, hablo en serío, además, ella tiene muchas obligaciones aquí, no es momento para tomarse vacaciones y… decía pero Mei le interrumpió.

Lo que pasa es que no la quieres dejar ir- dijo Mei con una sonrisa, Gaara se sonrojo mientras que Mei se le acercaba -¿Por qué no eres sincero de una vez y piensas en que significa ella para ti?

Y diciendo eso se retiro

Gaara se quedo pensativo y decidió mejor tomarse un descansó, además ya tenía un par de días que no dormía en su cama y como la Mizukage se andaba quedando con Temari.

Me duele la cabeza- dijo simplemente mientras que abría la puerta de su cuarto… y se quedaba pasmado.

¡Matsuri!- exclamo con sorpresa al ver a la chica atada en su cama y tratando de liberarse, de manera inútil, ya que se notaba la mano de Temari en esas ataduras que eran bastante difíciles de soltar para cualquier ninja.

¡MMMFF!- trataba de hablar Matsuri, pero su boca estaba cubierta por un pañuelo, Gaara se apresuro a quitarle la mordaza –Gracias Gaara sama.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Gaara confundido.

Bueno, Temari san me dijo que necesitaba practicar un nuevo tipo de nudo y pues… me "convenció" de ser su conejillo de indias- dijo Matsuri, Gaara solo suspiro y decidió desatarla… solo que se percato de que, no sería nada fácil.

"¿Desde cuando Temari sabe hacer este tipo de amarres? Esto parece sacado de la mente de una sadomasoquista"- pensó al ver que las ataduras que le había hecho Temari a Matsuri eran de un corte sádico sexual… y para quitárselas sin lastimarla debería de… de meter mano a muchas partes de la castaña.

¿Gaara sama?- preguntó Matsuri al verlo algo pensativo, Gaara se sonrojo entonces.

"Malaya sea mi suerte"- pensó el mientras que buscaba la manera de decirle lo que tenia que hacer.

He… Matsuri… este mira, esta clase de ataduras que uso Temari son muy poco comunes y no podre cortarlas, no digo que sean imposibles de quitar… es solo que… que… bueno- balbuceaba Gaara.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Matsuri temiendo la respuesta.

Pues yo… temdre que meterte un poco de mano… ¡Juro que no me propasare!- le dijo, Matsuri se sonrojo.

Eh… esta bien Gaara sama, haga lo que tenga que hacer- decía la castaña sonrojada.

Minutos después…

¿Cómo fue que terminamos así?- preguntó Matsuri bastante sonrojada, y es que en vez de que Gaara la hubiera liberado, ahora ambos estaban enredados.

No… no te preocupes, yo sé lo que hago- decía Gaara nervioso…

Media hora después…

Gaara sama… no tenia por que mover esa cuerda así- decía Matsuri mientras que miraban apenada como ahora las cuerdas le andaban rompiendo sus ropas… y puesto que Gaara y ella seguían enredados…

"Maldición con estos nudos que hizo Temari"- pensaba un enfadado y muy tenso Gaara mientras qué notaba la comprometedora posición en la que había terminado.

Eh… Matsuri, creo que mejor intentamos… -decía Gaara pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le interrumpió.

Gaara, Mei me comenta que necesita… ah… perdón, no sabia que estabas ocupado, perdona, yo me encargo de esto- dijo sonriendo… y entonces les lanzo algo- Por cierto, recuerden la protección… suerte- dijo marchándose.

Gaarra y Matsuri solo se quedaron pasmados mientras que miraban lo que Temari les había lanzado…

Una caja de condones.

Creo que Temari san se hizo una idea equivocada de esto- dijo Matsuri sonrojada –"Por desgracia"- pensó frustrada.

Si… creo que si- Respondió Gaara en las mismas condiciones.

Y así anduvieron un par de horas más tratando de liberarse, hasta que Gaara logro liberarlos… aunque no negó que una parte de él… de verdad deseaba seguir atada.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Ahora ya no entendía bien que hacer… se había percatado de que tenía sentimientos encontrados por su exalumna y asistente… se rasco la cabeza y suspiro… de verdad que se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia por ella, pero aun no se decidía por hacer algo, suspiro, quizás la visita de Mei había ayudado en algo.

Por lo mientras, Temari solo sonreía, había visto a Gaara y sabia que al menos ya era consciente de sus sentimientos, solo un par de empujones más y de seguro que pronto lograría hacerse de una cuñada… lastima que Mei ya había vuelto a su villa… pero mantenía correspondencia con ella y le daba algunas ideas… además, le había servido mucho sus sesiones de SM con Shikamaru.

Solo un empujón más- dijo con una sonrisa.

Fin Omake.

Je, este Omake lo hubiera tenido antes, pero es que mi trabajo me impidió trabajar en el, je, no se, creo que no me quedo tan gracioso, pero es que ando un poco tenso estos días… bueno, mas que tenso cansado, espero que en mi trabajo si me den el puente del 15 de septiembre, es que realmente necesito un buen descansó.

Bueno, pronto tendré el primer cap… por cierto como decidí hacer los tres fics que les había dicho, espero poner los prólogos provisionales de esos fics aquí mismo para que me digan que aspectos creen que deba mejorar, en cuales ahondar y también las fechas tentativas de publicación.

Suerte


	30. Prologo Piloto Publicitario

**Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu**

**Prologo Piloto:**

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki se encontraba mirando la televisión, se estaba proyectando el único anime que veía con cierta regularidad… Fairy Tail, en cuanto este termino, apago el televisor y decidió que era hora de ir a dormir, a fin de cuentas, había estado corriendo y haciendo ejercicio en la tarde por lo que estaba cansado… entonces le llego un mensaje por su celular.

"_¿Viste el nuevo cap de FT? ¡Estuvo genial verdad!"_- decía el mensaje, Naruto solo suspiro, le envió un rápido mensaje a Konohamaru, su Kohai del Instituto Konoha y se fue a dormir… a la mañana siguiente, mientras que se preparaba para ir a clases, vio que su casa estaba hecha un asco, y no tuvo necesidad e investigar quien era la culpable.

Anko… es lunes… ¿Por qué demonios estas tomando?- dijo mientras que veía a su prima, Anko Mitarashi tirada en el piso entrándole duro a unas cervezas con poca ropa encima, y a su lado una mujer igual de hermosa estaba tirada de borracha… Kurenai Yui… amiga de Anko y profesora del Instituto a donde Naruto iba.

Dios, con esta clase de profesores, me sorprende el nivel tan alto del Instituto- dijo Naruto.

Hey Nabruto, ¿Ya preparaste el desayuno?- le gritaba Anko.

Ah… Naruto, ¿No quieres beber un rato conmigo?- decía una aun tomada Kurenai, Naruto solo suspiro mientras que veía con pena a la tomada y con la ropa muy desarreglada de Kurenai… había que admitir que estaba muy buena, pero mejor no se arriesgaba.

Hey, ¿Esta bien que te pongas a tomar desde tan temprano? Tienes que ir a trabajar, y lo mismo va para usted profesora Kurenai.- dijo Naruto algo irritado.

Hay.. no seas malo Naruto kun, además, Anko san es muy convincente… anda, ven y tomate un traguito- decía Kurenai levantando la lata de cerveza.

¿Acaso eso es algo que una profesora debería de decirle a un estudiante- dijo Naruto mientras que se disponía a preparar el desayuno.

¡Anda no le hagas caso a mi primo! ¡Recuerda que tiene tendencias Gay! ¡Mejor vamos a seguir dándole al chupe!- decía Anko mientrasuqe junto con Kurenai seguían bebiendo.

Esa Anko…- dijo Naruto.

Anko Mitarashi. Prima de Naruto Namikaze, trabaja como secretaria de un importante político, aunque Naruto realmentye no sabe como es que aun le pagan si casi siempre que se la encuentra esta borracha y tratando de hallar al próximo hombre o mujer que pase la noche con ella… tiene tendencias ninfómanas y es muy, pero muy agresiva… lo que hace que Naruto no entienda como es que sus padres la dejaron a ella como su tutora…

Kurenai Yui: Profesora del Instituto Gotham, no es una mala persona, pero es muy influenciable… Naruto la conoce desde mucho antes de ingresar al instituto, y no niega que fue su amor platónico… aunque por desgracia es una mujer demasiado problemática… bebedora compulsiva y con tendencias depresivas, que solo parece buscar consuelo en el alcohol y el sexo… obviamente se lleva excelente con Anko, su fiel compañera de parrandas y de vez en cuando consoladora, no es secreto para Naruto que la profesora a veces le ha echado el ojo por que es para ella, el único hombre en quien confía…

Instituto Gotham.

Al menos llegue temprano… creo que muy temprano- dijo Naruto mientras que se apoyaba en su butaca –Ah, creo que dormiré un poco en lo que empiezan las clases…

¡PLAF!

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió y un joven de cabellos castaños entraba.

¡Hey Jefe que bueno que te encuentro!- exclamaba el chico mientras que Naruto solo lagrimeaba… adiós a su momento de calma… y solo suspiro mientras que miraba a su joven amigo… Konohamaru Sarutobi…

Konohamaru Sarutobi… amigo de Naruto desde muy pequeño, aunque menor por un año, otaku de corazón y oficio, y obsesionado con volver a Naruto parte de su grupo, claro a Naruto si le gusta el anime pero no mucho, no hay muchos que vea realmente, aun así, Konohamaru se encarga de que sepa los pormenores de todos los animes del momento y clásicos, así que sin querer, Naruto ya se sabia de la A a la Z mucho de los animes modernos…

¡Estuvo genial el cap de Kaicho wa maid sama! Je, aunque me hubiera gustado que lo basaran en el manga pero no se puede hacer mucho- decía Konohamaru mientras que Naruto solo suspiraba.

Esto era todos los días… entonces se escucho un sonido de voces en el pasillo, y Naruto supo que ya no hallaría nada de tranquilidad.

… y me gusto la escena donde Usui… -seguía hablando Konohamaru mientras que Naruto solo miraba a quien entraban…

Un grupo de chicas que rodeaban a otra… una chica de cabellos de un negro azulado… una nívea piel blanca y ojos perlados…

Hinata Hyuga. Conocida como "Le Nuit Etoile" la ídolo del Instituto, hábil en los estudios, en el canto, danza, artes marciales, deportes, de un carácter afable y buena compañera… vamos, la perfección hecha persona…

Ya empezaron de nuevo- decía Konohamaru sonriendo mientras que veía como todas las chicas rodeaban a Hinata cuales insectos rodean una fuente de luz… -Je, bueno no importa, te tengo grandes noticias…

Naruto solo miraba en dirección a donde estaba el grupo.

"Si, es cierto, toda una diosa frente a nosotros"- pensaba con algo de interés.

Hey Jefe, mejor deja de soñar… ella es mucho para cualquiera- decía Konohamaru sonriendo… -He escuchado cuantas personas le han declarado su amor… unas 94 y eso sin contar a 16 chicas.

¿En serio? Bueno, en realidad no estaba hablando de Hyuga san- dijo Naruto, Konohamaru le miro.

¿En serio? Bueno, creía que eras parte de su guardia o de su club de admiradores, bueno eso es irrelevante- dijo Konohamaru sonriendo.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?- dijo Naruto con calma.

Ah, es esto- dijo sacando un libro… Naruto le miro con cierta confusión.

¿Un manga? Preguntó Naruto.

No es cualquier manga, es una edición limitada de Sakura Card Captor, una autentica joyita de las CLAMP- dijo Konohamaru con emoción, Naruto solo le miraba –La eh estado buscando por semanas y por casualidad una edición llego a la biblioteca

Si claro de casualidad… ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Falsificaste una aprobación escrita?- preguntó el rubio.

Oh, solo explote una de las debilidades del director- dijo Konohamaru riendo.

¡PLAF!

El sonido de un par de manos golpeando la mesa llamo la atención de ambos, quienes vieron con algo de sorpresa a Hinata Hyuga mirándoles fijamente, con una expresión de asombro en su hermoso rostro…

Naruto le miro con sorpresa… sin saber que ese pequeño acto sería el inicio de toda una aventura para él…

FIN PROLOGO.

Bien, este es un prologo piloto, quisiera que me dieran opciones, criticas y consejos, así como que cosas quisieran para cuando el verdadero este listo, la publicación del fic Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu esta programada para empezar a partir del 20 de Septiembre (si es que para ese momento ya no tengo problemas con la luz) y tendrá una publicación de aproximadamente cada dos semanas por capitulo nuevo (o antes si es que ando inspirado)

Suerte a todos


	31. Capitulo 14: Conocimiento y Hostilidad

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap14: Conocimiento y hostilidad**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados**

Capital del País del Fuego, 10 meses más tarde

Su nombre era Soujiro Makoto, hijo del Lord Feudal del Fuego, a diferencia de su padre, este muchacho no tenia ya ni la mas mínima pisca de bondad, un medico lo había calificado como sociópata incurable y un peligro para cualquiera.

Pero… ¿Qué lo diferenciaba de su padre? Fácil, en primera, era un sujeto sumamente apuesto, en publico se presentaba como alguien bondadoso y noble, pero en realidad era una mascara para engañar a quien sea… solo unos cuantos de sus sirvientes conocían sus vicios mas grotescos, la enorme cantidad de mujeres y niños civiles que eran "desaparecidos" de sus villas y llevados a su sala de juegos personal… donde imponía los más crueles y grotescos martirios a sus victimas, pero había algo que lo hacía aun más peligroso, su inteligencia.

Había estudiado la historia de los ninjas y los clanes y desde muy joven se intereso en hacer un ejercito personal juntando los principales dojutsus de los clanes de Konoha… pero la destrucción del Clan Uchiha y la constante negativa de los Hyuga le habían frustrado sus planes… pero un inesperado hecho le había brindado una malévola alegría… uno de sus espías le había informado que Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo miembro del Clan Uchiha había embarazado a una joven y ahora estaba por nacer un nuevo miembro del clan Uchiha.

Hum… no es fea… servirá de mucho a mis planes- decía mientras que miraba una foto de Sakura Haruno y sonreía… había mandado a traer a su ejercito personal, formado por los peores elementos de Konoha y distintos mercenarios provenientes de otras villas, le servían fielmente ya que en cada incursión el les permitía hacer lo que quisieran.

Estamos aquí señor- dijo un hombre, Soujiro le miro y sonrió.

Este es nuestro objetivo- dijo dándole la foto, el hombre miro la imagen de Sakura y sonrió.

Linda… aunque según esto es la madre del próximo Uchiha… ¿Que es lo que quieres que hagamos con ella?- preguntó con interés el hombre.

Fácil, según los planes, la invasión comenzara justo cuando ella este en un periodo cercano a dar a Luz, necesito que la traigan al campamento base… allí dispondremos de ella y su retoño- dijo Soujiro.

Ya veo… ¿Usted solo desea al retoño no es cierto?- dijo el hombre, Soujiro sonrió.

Oh, una vez que tengamos a la criatura por supuesto que tu y tus hombres pueden disponer de ella a su gusto, es más, en cuanto les aburra, creo que al doctor Minami le encantaría analizar lo que quede de ella- dijo Soujiro, el hombre le hizo una reverencia

Gracias Soujiro Sama, es usted muy bondadoso- dijo el hombre Soujiro le miro afable.

Vamos, aun así, espero que puedan darme un buen espectáculo- dijo él, el hombre le miro con una sonrisa sádica.

Por supuesto, por lo mientras le podemos dar una demostración, ¿Recuerda esa pequeña villa de campesinos que se negaron a inclinarse ante usted la semana pasada?- dijo el hombre.

Si, los recuerdo, esos cretinos, no se por que papá no me permitió matarlos ahí mismo- dijo algo enfadado.

Oh, no se preocupe, ya nos encargamos como lo pidió, todos los hombres mayores de 12 años han sido asesinados, así como las mujeres mayores de 50, pero como lo pidió, todas las mujeres jóvenes y los niños han sido llevados al cuarto de juegos y mis hombres le esperan para empezar con la diversión- dijo, Soujiro sonrió y camino a una puerta.

Ya veo, bien, vamos… ha por cierto, manda a alguien a limpiar esto- dijo mientras que habría una puerta y el hombre vio a una joven muerta colgando de una especie de cuerdas, agujas estaban enterradas entre las uñas de la chica, habían marcas de cortes en su cuerpo y quemaduras por todos laos, su boca estaba abierta y se veía que la mayoría de sus piezas dentales estaban destruidas por los golpes, los pezones de la muchacha estaban destrozados y un charco de sangre se formaba en el piso, la zona vaginal de la joven había sido desgarraba y por la expresión del rostro, era obvio que la habían torturado hasta morir, y que no había sido por corto tiempo, sino por un periodo de varios días.

El hombre solo sonrió y pensó que tal vez debería de sentir algo de compasión por el negro futuro que le esperaba a la Haruno… para después reír con gracia por su ocurrencia.

Konoha.

Tsunade tenia un presentimiento funesto, el aumento de los hombres del feudal en la villa le inquietaban, además estaba asustada por Sakura, si bien ya le habían dado su licencia por maternidad, ya era conocido quien era el padre de su bebé. Lo que le asustaba, sabia que Sasuke ya no era capaz de protegerla, así que había asignado a un par de ninjas de su confianza para custodiar y vigilar a la joven pareja.

Aunque, ¿A dónde demonios estará metiéndose Sasuke? No importa cuantos vigías le mande, siempre se las arregla para desaparecerse, y eso que ya no posee el Shraingan- dijo Tsunade para si.

Casa de la Familia Aburame.

Sasuke miraba extrañado el objeto que Shino le había entregado.

¿O sea que esta cosa es un arma?- preguntó.

Así es, un arma de la llamada republica, según lo que me comenta mi fuente, esta es llamada Rifle M-16 de asalto, es un arma muy interesante, dispara unos proyectiles cargados con pólvora y algo de chackra, lo que hace que traspasen casi cualquier tipo de armadura creada por cualquier ninja… aunque me dicen que este modelo es viejo, pero muy practico- dijo Shino.

Hum… ¿Y con que objetivo las has traído?- preguntó el Uchiha.

No todos los conspiradores son ninjas, si nos vemos envueltos en una pelea, la mayoría podrían morir, así que lo mejor es prepararlos con un arma que les sea practica- dijo Shino, Sasuke solo suspiro.

Y me imagino que eso también va para mi- dijo el, Shino asintió. Sasuke solo suspiro.

Bien, entonces dame un curso rápido de cómo usarle- dijo el mientras que Shino le daba un libro.

Todo viene aquí, ocúltala bien y ahora vete a casa, Sakura se preocupara y recuerda que debes de velar por tu hijo- dijo Shino, Sasuke le sonrió.

No es tan mala esta vida, aunque creo que ya es hora de que acepte que debo de casarme con ella, al menos se lo debo- dijo el moreno.

Lo sé, me hubiera gustado que al menos la amaras- dijo él Aburame.

La quiero, por ahora eso es suficiente- dijo Sasuke marchandose

La republica.

Época actual.

Kim miraba fijamente a Naruto, este solo estaba en una pose de combate y se notaba el Sage Mode que estaba siendo usado por el rubio, quien por cierto se veía algo golpeado.

¿Listo?- le preguntó Kim sonriendo.

Siempre- Le dijo Naruto correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Y se lanzaron uno contra el otro, Naruto estaba asombrado, el tipo no tenia mucho chakra, pero aun así era capaz de mantenerle el combate… ambos se habían encontrado hacia un par de días y Kim le dijo que necesitaba comprobar algo con él, Naruto en un principio se había sentido confundido, pero acepto, ambos entonces empezaron a pelear, y Naruto comprobó que Kim era demasiado hábil, casi como Lee, pero su técnica era aun más depurada… incluso después de darle una pequeña paliza, Kim le pidió que luchara con todo…

Un rato después.

Debes de mejorar tu defensa Naruto, tienes demasiados huecos en tu estilo de combate- decía Kim mientras que se limpiaba algo de sangre de su labio.

Si, ya lo note… no puedo creer que perdiera- dijo el rubio mientras que miraba el cielo.

Eres poderoso, si no fuera por esos defectos en tu técnica el que hubiera perdido hubiera sido yo- dijo Kim –Bueno, y que dices… ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

Ya lo creo, si es posible pelear así, por supuesto que acepto- dijo Naruto, Kim le sonrió-Bueno, creo que debo irme… tengo una cita que cumplir.

Kim le miro, y sonrió, había sido una buena idea aceptar el plan de Xochitl, ese chico tenia el potencial para ser uno de los grandes guerreros de la Orden secreta de la Flor de Lis.

Aunque, parece que algo oculta- dijo para sí.

Hinata estaba algo nerviosa, si bien Karin, Eleonor y Naru habían aceptado ayudarla, además de que Marcus y Kushina también habían accedido…. Ahora solo tenían que mantener a Diana ocupada… lo que parecía una Misión Imposible, ya que la Coda era bastante aferrada a sus deseos, aun así, Hinata se imagino que podría convencerla.

Me niego- Fue todo lo que dio Diana.

Bueno, el pedírselo amablemente no sirvió para nada, por lo que era obvio que debían de tomarse medidas más drásticas.

Plan de Karin.

Hey… tu, necesito hablar contigo- decía la pelirroja, Diana le miro con cierto desafió y Karin tembló un poco, sabia que aunque ya no se llevaban tan mal, Diana aun disfrutaba atormentándola un poco.

Bien, ¿De que quieres hablar?- dijo Diana, Karin solo le miraba.

Ah… uh… yo este, mira, ¿Por qué no conocernos un poco mejor? Digo, ahora que estas con Naruto y Hinata, creo que podríamos tratar de hacernos más cercanas- dijo Karin sonriendo –Anda te invito, mañana en la tarde podríamos pasar la tarde conociéndonos.

¿Acaso estas tratando de seducirme?- preguntó Diana con duda –Bueno, no eres fea, pero yo ya estoy con el Señor Naruto y la dama Hinata así que…

¡No es eso! ¡Sabes que mejor me largo!- exclamo Karin mientras que se marchaba totalmente sonrojada.

¿Habrá sido algo que dije?- se preguntó Diana con calma.

Plan de Karin… Resultado: Fracaso.

Plan de Naru y Eleonor.

Hey chica, supe que tu y mi hermanito hicieron cositas con Hinata- dijo Naru mientras que Diana le miraba.

Algo así ninfómana, pero no creo que sea nada que no sepas- dijo Diana, Naru solo sonrió mientras que Eleonor le veía.

Sabes Naru, ya todo mundo conoce tu fama, ¿No crees que debería de darte vergüenza?- dijo Eleonor.

Bueno si me da un poco de pena, pero me la aguanto, además, yo no veo que nadie se queje- dijo con soberbia.

Según sé, el presidente municipal dijo que a la próxima que te encuentren en actos libidinosos en medio de la calle van a mandarte a arrestar por 15 días- dijo Eleonor, Naru solo se cayó por la pena.

Lo dicho, eres una ninfómana- dijo Diana mientras que se daba la vuelta.

¡Hey pero al menos cuéntame como fue!- exclamaba Naru yendo tras ella.

¡No me persigas ninfómana!- gritaba Diana mientras que Eleonor solo les miraba.

¿Por qué siento que no hicimos lo que debíamos de hacer?- se preguntaba pero decidió no darle importancia e irse a comer algo.

Plan de Naru y Eleonor… ni siquiera empezó, así que quedara en la incógnita que planeaban.

Kushina solo miraba con pena los débiles intentos de las chicas por contener a Diana, pero ella ya sabia que hacer.

¿Quiere saber sobre mi?- preguntó Diana, mientras que Kushina asentía, a su lado, Marcus preparaba algo de café.

Por supuesto, creo que aun no sé suficiente sobre una chica que decidió arbitrariamente estar con mi hijo y mi nuera, así que, primero debo de saber si realmente eres conveniente- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

Bueno, es obvio que como madre de Naruto, ella desee saber mas de tus gustos- dijo Marcus, Diana se removió incomoda.

Eh… esta bien- dijo ella.

Anda, tranquila, es solo una charla- dijo Kushina sonriendo, Marcus sonrió mientras que se marchaba.

Se acerco a una ventana e hizo una señal.

Hinata sonrió, Kushina había cumplido con su parte.

Era hora.

Naruto se preparaba, sabia que en un par de minutos regresaría a la casa y saldría con Hinata, esperaba que hubieran logrado alejar a Diana, no es que le cayera mal, pero por ahora debía de tratar con Hinata.

Una comida informal… es lo que le dije a Hinata- dijo él mientras que recordaba la dirección del Citizen Kane, pero al final decidió que encargaría un taxi como le dijo Jaime.

Sonriendo, termino de prepararse, entonces escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta… Hinata estaba lista.

Ya voy- dijo él.

Al salir, vio que Hinata llevaba unas ropas informales, pero de agradable vista (aquí se los dejo a su imaginación, pónganle la ropa que quieran en sus mentes).

Todo listo Naruto Kun- dijo ella, Naruto asintió y decidió que se fueran cuanto antes, no fuera a ser que Diana se le escapara a Kushina y les interrumpiera.

El taxi llego por ellos y se marcharon, durante el viaje estuvieron silenciosos, aun había una sensación de incomodidad en el aire, pero Naruto sabía que debía de resolver la situación con ella.

Por desgracia, el silencio entre ambos duro bastante, incluso cuando entraron Al Citizen Kane.

Por cierto, el Citizen Kane era un restaurante familiar, nada lujoso, pero se notaba un ambiente sumamente agradable, la verdad es que pese a todo… el ambiente era lo suficiente bueno como para que ambos pudieran hablar… solo debían de hacerlo.

Hinata… he… yo- decía Naruto balbuceante, Hinata le miro

¿Recuerdas todo?- preguntó Hinata, Naruto le miro, y en pun principio pensó en mentir pero…

Si… lo recuerdo- dijo él, Hinata solo bajo la cara algo sonrojada.

Debes de pensar que soy una cualquiera- dijo ella, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

No, no lo hago, Hinata, fue el afrodisiaco, no fue algo consciente dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro.

Naruto kun… sé que el afrodisiaco influyo pero… mucho de lo que paso… yo… yo ya lo había pensado desde antes- dijo Hinata sonrojada, Naruto se estremeció.

¿En… en serio?- preguntó él asombrado, Hinata asintió levemente y solo se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

Si… yo… he… bueno… veras… cuando tenia 12 leí… un libro especial del Clan… era sobre el matrimonio y las maneras de mantenerlo fuerte… y pues… ese libro… hablaba sobre sexo y maneras de complacer a hombres y mujeres… y pues… bueno… tu… yo me he sentido muy… muy… atraída por ti y con las ideas de ese libro pues…- balbuceaba Hinata ante un sorprendido Naruto -¡Pe… pero no te confundas… nunca lo puse en practica con nadie!

Naruto no sabia que decir… estaba algo asombrado.

He… no… no te preocupes- dijo él sonriendo –Entonces ¿Perdiste la virginidad conmigo?

Hinata asintió con algo de pena y Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alegría.

Bueno, debo admitir que fue mi primera vez también… y pues… sé que parecía saber un poco… pero es que me leí de vez en cuando algunos de los libros de Ero Sennin… claro fue en honor a su memoria, no por que me gustasen- dijo Naruto apenado, Hinata no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Ya veo- dijo Hinata sin evitar sentir que algo de tensión bajaba, Naruto le miro.

Mira Hinata… sé que esto podría parecer precipitado… pero desde mucho antes de que… esto pasara… he estado pensando en… nosotros- dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro con sorpresa –Mira… yo… sé que me he tardado mucho en contestarte con respecto a lo que… paso cuando Pein ataco Konoha y… sé que fue grosero de mi parte.

Naruto kun… no te preocupes, mira, sé que has estado muy ocupado y entiendo eso, habían cosas más importantes que eso- dijo Hinata con algo de tristeza.

No es eso… yo, necesitaba pensarlo, analizarlo, Hinata, este viaje me ha permitido notar algo… estar conviviendo contigo es… es perfecto, me encanta a decir verdad… no lo sé… me siento como en casa, y creo que aunque extraño un poco a Konoha… tu presencia me hace sentir cómodo y en paz- dijo Naruto, Hinata estaba sonrojada.

Naruto kun…yo… gracias- dijo ella, Naruto entonces le tomo las manos.

Sabes, sé que dijimos unas cuantas mentiritas para entrar aquí… pero creo que es hora de volver esas mentiras, verdades- dijo sonriéndole, Hinata se sonrojo –Sé que no empezamos en el orden correcto pero… Hinata… yo de verdad quisiera que lo intentáramos- dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro con sorpresa

¿Intentarlo?- preguntó confundida la Hyuga., Naruto solo se sonrojo apenado.

Ya sabes… estar juntos… como pareja, creo que podría funcionar… digo… en estos días… me he dado cuenta de que tu me gustas… bastante debo de admitirlo… y "eso" no tuvo nada que ver… bueno, no tanto- dijo Naruto apenado, Hinata no pudo evitar reir.

Naruto kun… yo… acepto… aunque… ¿Qué haremos con Diana?- dijo Hinata.

Hum… bueno, después de lo que paso y en base con sus ideas… creo que nos costara trabajo hacerla entender- dijo Naruto pensativo.

Bueno, la verdad no es tan mala… y pues… creo que me estoy encariñando un poco con ella- dijo Hinata algo apenada.

Je, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Hinata?- dijo riend0o el rubio, Hinata no pudo evitar reír mientras que el rubio le tomaba de las manos de nueva cuenta –Creo que… debemos de legitimar nuestra nueva situación.

Hinata se sonrojo, pero sonrió mientras que Naruto se acercaba levemente y le besaba con suavidad… y el sonido de aplausos se escuchaba… ambos se separaron y vieron a los demás comensales aplaudiéndoles, apenados solo bajaron la mirada.

Horas más tarde.

Parque Central.

Naruto y Hinata miraban las estrellas…

¿Sabes? Este no es un mal sitio, pese a los problemas que tuvimos en un principio… este país es agradable- dijo Naruto, Hinata asintió.

Si… es un buen lugar para vivir… la verdad es que… aunque extraño un poco la Aldea… no puedo negar que aquí siento una gran libertad… para elegir… como vivir y con quien hacerlo- dijo Hinata, Naruto asintió, se imagino que de haber empezado su relación en Konoha, habrían tenido muchos problemas a causa del clan… y entonces recordó su misión.

"No… no puedo… no debo de seguir esa misión, esta gente… tienen sus problemas como todos, pero no puedo condenarlos solo por que su modo de vida es diferente al de los feudales… renunciare a esta misión… y empezare una nueva vida aquí"- pensó Naruto…

Hinata… ¿Podrías esperarme aquí un momento? Hay algo importante que debo hacer- dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro extrañada pero asintió.

Naruto camino a un área del parque y cuando se aseguró que nadie lo escuchaba… mando un mensaje…

RENUNCIO.

Y sonriendo lo envió a los feudales… sin saber que…

Base de Wesker.

Señor… hemos interceptado un mensaje de Naruto Uzumaki a los Feudales- dijo un soldado.

Bien, ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Wesker.

El soldado lo puso, y Wesker sonrió.

Vaya… renuncio más pronto de lo esperado, bien, empiecen con el proyecto Puppetmaster- dijo Wesker sonriendo, el soldado asintió y presiono algunos controles de su equipo.

Brother Eye, inicia el proyecto Puppetmaster… envía la información que hemos compilado…- decía el soldado mientras que una enorme maquina analizaba la información y empezaba a duplicar la voz de Naruto… mandando un mensaje muy distinto.

Es hora de que empiece una labro de contraespionaje… liberaremos la carnada y esos idiotas de los Feudales y los ninjas jamás sabrán que les pego- dijo Wesker mientras que reía imaginando las caras que pondrían los feudales al saber de la "traición" de Naruto

Y al final… en vez de ser el "héroe" de ellos, serás el nuestro- dijo Wesker con burla mientras que se reía.

Continuara.

Je, disculpen la tardanza, pero no tuve luz por toda una semana y no pude escribir antes, je, por eso es que este quedo algo raro.

Como verán, el nuevo personaje. Soujiro Makoto, el hijo del Feudal del Fuego, será fundamental en la historia, más por que es un psicópata completo, y ya verán que este será por mucho, uno de los personajes que van a odiar, je, más por lo que hará, no solo a Sakura, sino a muchas más, además, se sabrán más los planes que tiene para con el retoño de Sasuke y Sakura, además de sus planes para con la republica para cuando empiece la guerra. Además, se vera como será el inicio de la verdadera Nueva Vida de Naruto con Hinata, y como actuara Diana ahora que la pareja esta más unida, je, eso si, no crean que ni Naruto ni Hinata se salvaran del acoso de la Coda, también se verán a un par de personaje, uno antiguo y otro nuevo, solo que este ultimo, será un personaje que les agradara, je.

Para el próximo, un adelanto, Naruto volverá a subirse a un avión… y empezara a conocer mas acerca del modo de pelea de los Fei Longs, además de que Hinata empezara a ser entrenada en el arte oculto de la tribu del Jaguar, la conspiración de Shino y Sasuke empezara a tener más avances y pronto veremos los planes de Soujiro para con el nuevo Uchiha, además de ciertas cosas que pasaran con Hanabi ahora como líder del clan.

Suerte


	32. Prologo Piloto 2 Defendor

**Defendor**

**Naruto Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Basada en Defendor de Woody Harrelson**

**Prologo:**

¿Cómo se encuentra señor Uzumaki?- decía una hermosa pelirroja a un joven rubio que llevaba puesto un traje naranja de la prisión.

El rubio solo le miraba con calma, la pelirroja entonces reviso su libreta.

Me encuentro bien… gracias- dijo el rubio de pronto, la mujer le miro y sonrió levemente.

Bien, empecemos- dijo ella mientras que leía algunas cosas en su libreta

Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki

Edad: 28 años

Ocupacion: Trabajador de la constructora Acme.

Estado civil: Soltero

Familiares conocidos: Ninguno, aunque menciona a una "madre"

Motivo de detención: Vigilantismo, golpizas a civiles y a miembros de la policía.

Bien señor Uzumaki, estoy revisando su expediente y tiene bastantes cosas interesantes… por cierto, llámeme Karin, Karin Hozuki, y seré su doctora en esta evaluación psicológica- dijo Karin sonriéndole, Naruto solo le miro.

Un placer- dijo con parquedad el rubio, Karin solo le miro mientras que notaba como Naruto jugaba con sus manos, como si fueran lo más interesante de todo el cuarto.

¿Sabe que de esta evaluación podría definirse su situación jurídica señor Uzumaki?- le pregunto Karin, Naruto solo seguía jugando con sus manos –Señor Uzumaki, recuerde que tiene una muy larga lista de cargos…. Y si no lo recuerda le eumerare algunos.

La golpiza al oficial de policía Sasuke Uchiha de hace un mes.

La paliza que le metió a esos tres individuos en Central Park.

El haber golpeado y metido en un contenedor de basura a Hiashi Hyuga, dueño de la red de tiendas Hyuga.

La golpiza que les metió a los dueños del restaurante Biju.

Interferencia en la investigación criminal en contra del grupo mafioso Akatsuki

Con esos cargos, hay muchas razones para que termine en la cárcel, además, eso de disfrazarse e ir a "cazar" criminales… señor, su situación es muy delicada y espero que pueda ser sincero conmigo, ya que en caso de que esta evaluación no termine bien, podría terminar en prisión y allí creo que hay muchas personas que no les gustan los justicieros- dijo la pelirroja.

"Para que el mal triunfe, los hombres buenos no deben de hacer nada"- dijo Naruto.

¿Por qué dice esa frase?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Por que es en lo que creo- dijo el rubio mientras que su mente regresaba unos meses al pasado… a un momento en el que la ciudad de Konoha estaba en un punto de decadencia enorme… donde el crimen y el abuso era el pan de cada día… y un destello de esperanza apareció de pronto…

Fin Prologo.

Bien este fic esta programado a salir el 29 de Septiembre (je, en mi cumple), ¿Qué les pareció este prologo? ¿Algo que cambiar? ¿Algo que agregar?

Espero les agrade, no será muy largo, pero espero les guste


	33. Omake 11

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 11**

Soujiro Makoto miraba con una sonrisa la villa de Konoha, había decidido hacerle una visita inesperada y junto con sus hombres se paseaban frente a los aldeanos… entonces llego a donde Tsunade…

Ha, Soujiro san, es un placer verle- dijo Tsunade, claro, Soujiro en las pocas entrevistas que había tenido con la Hokage se había comportado siempre como un caballero preocupado por la gente y la próxima "guerra"… por lo que Tsunade no veía motivos para desconfiar de él.

Lo mismo digo Tsunade san- dijo Soujiro mientras que se sentaba -¿Pueden mis hombres ir a comer algo a la villa?

Oh, claro, no habrán problemas- dijo Tsunade, Soujiro hizo una señal y sus hombres salieron.

Gracias, por cierto, quiero externarle antes que todo una disculpa por obligar a los ninjas de la villa a… ya sabe… prepararse para la guerra- dijo Soujiro con pesar, Tsunade suspiro.

Gracias… es muy duro, y más sin Naruto, el era nuestro motor sin darnos cuenta- dijo Tsunade, Soujiro le sonrió, en eso tocaron la puerta –Pase.

Sakura entro al cuarto, el embarazo ya le era notorio… saludo a Tsunade sin notar la mirada fija de Soujiro.

"Vaya… es más linda de lo que pensé… je… y se ve fuerte, será entretenido romper su voluntad"- pensó el hijo del Feudal

A Soujiro San, le presento a Sakura Haruno, mi alumna- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Es un placer- dijo Sakura.

El placer es mío, vaya, veo que esta embarazada, su esposo debe de estar muy feliz- dijo Soujiro, Sakura se sonrojo.

Bueno, aun no se han casado, pero es cosa de meses, ¿Verdad Sakura?- dijo Tsunade burlona, desde hacia un tiempo le gustaba avergonzar a Sakura con eso.

Oh, Tsunade san, por favor, ya no siga con eso, además, recuerde que aun debemos de regularizar nuestra situación- dijo Sakura con pena –Además, desde que se fue el ministro, no ha habido muchas bodas.

Oh, se refieren al monje Zengen, ya veo- dijo Soujiro interrumpiendo -¿Y no les gustaría que yo oficiara su boda? Mi padre me ha conferido el poder de hacerlo.

Oh, no nos gustaría molestarle- dijo Sakura mientras que Tsunade veía a Soujiro con agradable sorpresa.

Será un placer, siempre es bueno ayudar a que una pareja joven legitime su relación, además, como alumna de Tsunade san- dijo Soujiro, Tsunade le sonrió.

Oh, eso se los agradeceríamos mucho, pero no queremos molestarles- dijo Tsunade, Soujiro le interrumpió.

No es molestia, usted ha dado muchos beneficios a la economía del Feudo, y lo mínimo que podríamos hacer es ayudar a que su hermosa estudiante se casara con todas las de la ley- dijo Soujiro, Sakura se veía emocionada… el proceso matrimonial era comúnmente un poco cansado, pero si un Feudal oficiaba la ceremonia, era mucho más rápido…

No hubo duda y Sakura acepto… sin saber que esto era solo parte de un plan de Soujiro.

Una semana más tarde, la boda de Skura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha se dio, incluso recibieroncomo un regalo de bodas, una buena cantidad de dinero, Sakura se sintió en el paraíso, pero Sasuke… el sospechaba, algo en Soujiro le olía a rata, igual Shino, quien estaba en una investigación secreta sobre la misteriosa desaparición de todas las mujeres y niños de una aldea que había sido atacada hacia un par de meses… y el único sobreviviente, había dado una descripción algo vaga de un hombre que se parecía a la mano derecha del hijo del Feudal.

Tres días después de la boda… Ayame Ichiraku, hija de Teuchi Ichiraku, desapareció misteriosamente, los testigos firmaban que los hombres de Soujiro habían estado rondando el restaurante de Ramen desde que el hijo del feudal había aparecido… y Shino sentía que si no la encontraban pronto, no se volvería a saber nada de la joven…

Un mes después, solo el azar y un golpe de suerte, permitió que el Aburame encontrara a la chica, quien había escapado de su secuestro y le conto todo lo que había vivido, las torturas, violaciones… maltratos incesantes, Shino la oculto con el resto de los conspiradores, ya que se percato de que no podía denunciar la hijo del Feudal… y si llevaba a Ayame a Konoha, la vida, tanto de ella como del mismo Shino podría peligrar… por lo que se invento una excusa…

La había encontrado muerta en un rio, eso fue lo que le dijo a todo, y logro ser convincente, al grado que el viejo dueño de Ichiraku pasó semanas en una profunda depresión, se efectuó el funeral simbólico de Ayame, mientras que Shino informaba a Sasuke de la verdad y le recomendaba cuidar bien a Sakura, algo con respecto a Soujiro Makoto no le agradaba, Sasuke acepto y sabia que sería muy difícil hacer algo contra ese degenerado, por desgracia, la cara que mostraba al mundo era la de un filántropo y benefactor… sin embargo, los conspiradores estaban preparándose… no solo eran más cada día, sino que la llegada de armas de contrabando provenientes de la republica, les estaba dando la oportunidad de preparar el golpe de estado en cuanto empezaran las hostilidades.

Claro, las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea…

Fin Omake 11

Bueno un Omake dedicado a mostrar un poco del nuevo villano, je, como verán, es todo un manipulador, tiene a Tsunade engañada y logro ganarse a muchos de Konoha al oficiar la boda de Sakura y Sasuke, pero como buen malo, no podía evitar hacer algo maligno… y su victima fue la hija de Ichiraku, je, como ven, aunque puse que ella logro escapar, no se salvo de ser victima de las torturas y abusos de Soujiro y sus hombres, pero ahora, eso ha alentado a Shino a que su grupo de conspiradores, ya verán que lo que le hizo a Ayame será clave en la historia.

Bueno, pronto verán nuevas cosas del fic y espero les agraden, je, ¿Cómo les gustaría que se llamara el grupo de conspiradores de Shino y Sasuke? No puedo llamarles conspiradores siempre, así que ¿Por qué no ponerle un nombre al grupo? Je, se los dejo de tarea mis lectores.

Bien, suerte.

P.D. se viene el especial de armamento


	34. Capitulo 15: Ratonera

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap15: Ratonera**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados e incluirá algunas escenas románticas algo melosas… la calma antes de la tormenta**

Capital del País del Agua.

Shizuka Hoshi miraba los campos de cultivo, algunos campesinos le saludaron mientras qué ella caminaba por el lugar, sonreía con amabilidad, era la tercera hija del Lord Feudal del Agua… y la única que se parecía un poco a él en actitud, era muy querida por su gente, ya que no se portaba como sus hermanos, quienes eran abusivos y déspotas, sino que ella era lo contrario, amable, cariñosa, comprensiva… pero sobre todo era muy hermosa…

Hum… este trabajo si que vale la pena- dijo un hombre de cabellos blancos mirando a Shizuka.

Si, pero ya te dije, somos guardaespaldas, así que deja de tratar de conquistarla, además, ella ni siquiera es de tu clase- dijo otro mientras que miraba al primero.

Tu si que sabes denígrame Juugo- dijo el primero.

Todo un placer Suigetsu- le dijo Juugo sonriéndole, Suigetsu solo le miro con enfado.

Suigetsu san, Juugo san, creo que debemos de volver, recuerden que hemos de viajar a la visita de estado que mi padre hará en el País del Fuego- dijo Shizuka acercándose, Juugo le hizo una reverencia mientras que Suigetsu asentía.

Shizuka les sonrió y entonces dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras uqe Suigetsu le miraba como se contoneaban las caderas de la hija del Feudal.

Hombre, esto seria inmoral sino fuera por que sabemos que lo hace sin querer- dijo malicioso.

No seas irrespetuoso, ella se ha portado muy bien con nosotros, así que como mínimo respétala y deja de tratar de buscar la manera de acostarte con ella cada 5 minutos- dijo Juugo.

O vamos, no negaras que tu también te lo imaginas, digo, es preciosa y muy sexy, y eso que siempre usa esas ropas de ancianos, bueno, al menos son bastante ajustadas, pero he notado como la miras- decía Suigetsu, Juugo solo le miraba y hacia unos movimientos de la cabeza… -Y esta detrás de mi ¿Verdad?

Estas en lo correcto Hozuki San- se escucho la voz de Shizuka, Suigetsu solo le miro con algo de pena.

Hola Shizuka sama- dijo el Albino algo nervioso.

Suigetsu san… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Qué no te deje en claro que si ibas a hablar de mi al menos tratarías de evitar que te escuchara?- dijo ella mientras que una venita se veía resaltada en su frente –creo que te mandare a cuidar a mis sobrinos… si, mi hermana me pidió una niñera y creo que tu harás un excelente papel.

Ah… he… ¡Creo que me llama el Feudal!- exclamo Suigetsu mientras qué se echaba a correr, Juugo solo sonrió mientras qué negaba con la cabeza.

¿Sabes? Si no fuera tan pervertido, tal vez le daría chance de algo… pero por desgracia no pone de si- dijo ella, Juugo solo le miro con seriedad y Shizuka le sonrió- Sabes que estoy bromeando… solo tengo ojos para una persona.

Y yo te dije que no es posible… Hoshi san… -dijo el, pero entonces ella le puso un dedo en los labios y le sonrió.

Shizuka… te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre Juugo- dijo ella sonriéndole con ternura., Juugo suspiro y sujeto los hombros de Shizuka.

Ya te lo dije… no es posible… mi pasado es un riesgo… no puedo hacer más- dijo él, Shizuka solo le miro.

Y yo te dije que sea cual sea el problema que arrastres de tu pasado, a mi no me importa… yo quiero estar contigo y te ayudare a remediarlo- le recrimino.

No somos de la misma clase, tu eres la hija del Feudal del Agua, y yo solo un mercenario errante- dijo él, Shizuka entonces levanto las manos e hizo que Juugo la soltara, entonces se acerco y le abrazo.

Lo dices como si eso me importara- dijo Shizuka aferrándose a Juugo, este solo suspiro y le abrazo… mientras que apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

Si tus hermanos nos ven, van a mandarme al cadalso- dijo Juugo.

No pueden, tú eres mi guardaespaldas y mi padre me dio total autoridad… así que si alguien podría enviarte esa seria yo… -dijo ella, Juugo no pudo evitar reírse.

Vamos, debemos de ir a con tu padre, recuerda que hay que prepararnos para el viaje- dijo él, Shizuka asintió mientras que se separaba… y entonces le robo un rápido beso en los labios a Juugo.

Uno para el camino- dijo sonriendo y se marchaba. Juugo sonrió mientras que suspiraba.

Ella no aprende- dijo mientras que solo pensaba en como una chica tan dulce y buena como ella, podría estar interesada en un vil asesino como lo había sido el.

Republica… actualidad.

Naruto abrió los ojos… bostezo levemente y entonces noto que Hinata seguía dormida aferrada a él… y del otro lado, Diana se hallaba colgada también de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo fue que terminamos de nuevo así?- se dijo a si mismo al ver alas dos chicas dormidas junto con él… y obviamente desnudas bajo las sabanas…

Entonces recordó… después de que él y Hinata se volvieran pareja oficial… claro ya lo eran a los ojos de todos… pero ahora ellos sabían que ya era totalmente cierto… ambos decidieron vivir como según consideraban, vivía una pareja normal… aunque Diana se la pasaba metiéndose… sin embargo, una semana después, Hinata y Diana ya se llevaban mucho mejor y Naruto la aceptaba como parte de la familia…

El problema fue que… después de la primera ves que hicieron el amor solos… aunque fue satisfactorio… sintieron que algo les faltaba… y en posteriores sesiones también lo notaron…

Hasta que un mes después… Hinata dio con que era lo que les faltaba… aunque solo había sido una vez… no podía negar que le había gustado… mucho que Diana participara…

Cuando se lo comento a Naruto… este casi se desmaya… la misma Hinata se creía una pervertida de primer categoría por solo pensar que conscientemente, consintiera el permitir que Diana participara activamente en las sesiones de sexo…

Obviamente que Diana acepto a la primera.

Y eso nos lleva al día de hoy… después de una semana de su decisión y que lo hubieran puesto a prueba… ahora si que Naruto no podía negar que Ero Sennin lo estaría envidiando desde su tumba… más por que ahora si que no podía negar que tenía una vida intima sumamente activa…

Y jamás pensé que podría usar los Kagebunshin y el chakra del Kyubi de esa manera- dijo para sí.

Humm… ¿Naruto kun?- dijo algo somnolienta Hinata.

Buenos días linda- dijo el sonriendo, Hinata le sonrió.

Buenos días- dijo ella mientras que le daba un beso, Naruto se sintió en las nubes… no podía evitarlo, por primera vez en su vida se sabia realmente amado…

Sonrió mientras que recapitulo un poco de como había cambiado su vida.

Primero, después de su designación a su misión, pensó que era una desgracia que le arruinaran la vida así… pero el hecho de ser acompañado por Hinata y saber que la gente lo veía como un héroe lo animo…

Después, el llegar a la Republica y encontrar a su madre… y tener una familia…

Mas tarde… el conocer la verdad de lo que Hinata sentía por el… y ahora por fin tenia una familia… con un extra que no podía negar… le agradaba… aunque de verdad pensaba que ahora si era idéntico a Ero Sennin.

Diana se ve aun bastante cansada de ayer- dijo Hinata sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Si… bueno, se esforzó bastante- dijo Naruto mientras que miraban a la Coda, quien dormía profundamente aferrándose al rubio, Hinata le sonrió.

Se ve tan tierna dormida- dijo Hinata, Naruto solo le miro con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

Se ve que te esta afectando juntarte con Naru- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba a Hinata.

¡No digas eso!- dijo ella riendo, Diana se removió entre sueños.

Bueno, creo que mejor la dejamos dormir- dijo Naruto mientras que con suavidad la dejaba durmiendo, ambos salieron de la cama y Naruto no pudo evitar deleitarse un poco al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata… esta lo noto y le miro con un leve sonrojo.

Naruto kun… eh… es aun muy temprano, y después de ayer… además debo de ir a trabajar… y tu también- dijo ella sonrojada.

Bueno, bueno, no me culpes, soy hombre- dijo el rubio.

En eso tiene razón- dijo una tercera voz… y ambos voltearon mientras que vieron a Naru y a Eleonor mirándoles.

¡QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!- exclamaron ambos, Naru solo les hizo una señal para que no hicieran ruido y señalo a Diana que aun dormía.

¿Desde cuando etan aquí?- preguntó Naruto tapándose con una manta mientras que Hinata se metia al ropero para vestirse.

Eleonor esta desde ayer en la noche, yo cuando Hinata estaba encima de ti con ese sombrero vaquero y gritando ¡YEHA!- dijo Naru mientras que Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaban –De verdad que verlos a ustedes es mejor que ver una obra porno.

¿Qué acaso no les enseñaron a respetar la intimidad de los demás?- exclamo Naruto.

Si me lo enseñaron… pero nunca fui muy buena estudiante- dijo Naru.

Yo solo tengo curiosidad… se ve doloroso, pero si tanto Hinata como Diana se ponen como posesas cuando andas en tu faena… y pues se ve que les gusta mucho- dijo Eleonor, Naruto solo se puso rojo, mientras qué Hinata casi sentía que le iba a dar un infarto.

¡LARGO DE AQUI PAR DE DEGENERADAS!- les grito Naruto mientras que Naru y Eleonor salían corriendo.

Que delicados dijo Naru mientras que corrían.

Bueno, no todos son como ese Kim… que deja que le hagas todo lo que se te ocurra- dijo Eleonor.

¿Acaso estas espiándome?- le preguntó Naru.

No es necesario, si ni siquiera se esconden bien…- dijo Eleonor, Naru solo suspiro… su hermana iba a ser aun mas desquiciada que ella….

Base del Norte…

Zona de entrenamiento de Ixlam, antiguo puesto fronterizo.

¿En que mierda estaba pensando el Diputado Wesker al proponer convertir esta zona en un área de entrenamiento para cadetes?- decía una mujer muy hermosa de largos cabellos castaños.

No tengo idea Capitana Sawyer, lo pero es que mas que campo de entrenamiento, solo parece una zona para juegos de guerra, más con ese armamento que nos enviaron- dijo un teniente.

Si, rifles wínchester, carabinas 30-30, revólveres, cañones de campaña así como arcabuces y esos viejos uniformes azules…. ¿Qué acaso quieren que representemos a la primer guerra?- dijo la Capitana Sawyer mientras que caminaba a donde veía a la "tropa" que le habían enviado a entrenar –Puros cadetes de primer año… ninguno a pasado ni siquiera un año en el instituto y no han recibido el entrenamiento de combate con el profesor Logan.

Según el señor Wesker esto es más como una medida para que aprendan lo dura que era la vida en nuestros primeros años como país- dijo el teniente.

Pues que lo jodan, mira que esto es estúpido, más por la zona que eligió… si nos atacaran… sería una masacre- dijo ella.

Bueno, los Jaguares no están muy lejos de aquí, así que ellos nos ayudaran si pasa algo- dijo el teniente, Sawyer solo bufo.

Bueno, saquemos algo bueno de esto… ¡Hare que esos jóvenes entiendan que la juventud es perfecta y deben de aprovecharla para que en el futuro sean adultos responsables y útiles para la sociedad!- exclamo con llamas en los ojos, el teniente suspiro.

Al menos no vino la teniente Arisia… no soporto sus escenas- dijo él.

Oficina de Wesker.

Bien, si, eso será excelente para las elecciones… si, claro Reina, iré a la colecta de fondos- decía el rubio mientras que hablaba por teléfono, entonces se abrió la puerta y un hombre de apariencia caucásica entro, Wesker le miro y sonrió –Claro Reina, te llamare después… Bienvenido Nicholai.

Señor, el proyecto Z esta listo- dijo el hombre, Wesker solo soltó una leve carcajada de victoria.

Bien, esto es perfecto, si nuestro plan inicial falla, ya tenemos un reemplazo- dijo Wesker, entonces miro con complacencia a Nicholai -¿El Plan Puppetmaster esta funcionando bien?

Si señor, el Puppetmaster esta enviando los mensajes a los Feudales… ahora mismo estamos enviando una nueva dote- dijo el hombre, Wesker sonrió.

Bien, las piezas se mueven como lo planee, prepara este informe, has que parezca que es Naruto quien lo envía- dijo Wesker dándole unos papeles, Nicholai asintió y se retiro, Wesker entonces sonrió y camino a la ventana, miro a la ciudad y solo siguió sonriendo.

Es hora… el mundo se levantara en un nuevo orden… todos los errores del pasado serán borrados… y mi mundo perfecto estará listo- dijo para si mientras que analizaba la situación –Esos estúpidos caerán como ratas en mi ratonera… y todo será gracias a Naruto Uzumaki… creo que le daré un premio, tal vez decida dejar que los civiles de Konoha sobrevivan… bueno, dependerá de cómo se porten.

Y riendo se fue a revisar la información acerca del Proyecto Z, mientras que pensaba en la cara que pondrían los feudales al ver como toda la vida que conocían era aniquilada por un enemigo al que subestimaron.

Konoha. Algunos meses después.

La villa estaba en calma… una calma chicha, muchos sabían que algo se venia, no sabían que, pero algo grande era.

Shino miraba el local de Ichiraku… cerrado desde la "muerte" de Ayame, se sentía un poco mal por no poder informar al viejo dueño que la chica estaba viva, pero sabia que ese hombre, podría dejarse llevar por la emoción y desbaratar sus planes, lo que pondría en peligro toda la conspiración.

Suspiro mientras que recordaba las cosas que le había contado la chica… se estremeció por dentro, había conocido a toda clase de enfermos durante su labor ninja, pero el hijo del Feudal sobrepasaba cualquier grado de enfermedad mental jamás conocido por él.

Estaba preocupado, según Ayame, durante una de las sesiones de tortura a la que fue sometida por Soujiro, ella escucho levemente el apellido Haruno… no sabia por que, pero algo le decía que Sakura estaba en peligro, ya había comentado ciertas cosas con Sasuke y ambos habían acordado que cuando empezaran las hostilidades llevarían a Sakura a un sitio apartado y la ocultarían…

Por desgracia la vida no siempre esta dispuesta a cooperar.

En otra parte.

¿Esa es su decisión?- preguntó un anciano, mientras que Hanabi asentía, el viejo se veía molesto, pero no podía hacer nada, Hiashi sonreía por lo bajo, Hanabi había logrado encontrar un "prometido" que cumplía bastante bien con la función, aunque sabia que todo el mundo estaba sorprendido… mas por la elección que hizo.

Sai, el ambu de raíz… nadie podía creer que el fuera el "prometido" de Hanabi, todos los miembros del consejo Hyuga se imaginaban que era una treta, por desgracia, Hanabi estaba bien enterada de sus beneficios como líder y había convencido a Sai para que le ayudara en esta pantomima.

La chica sonreía mientras que miraba al cielo y recordó a su hermana, le deseo felicidad en donde estuviera.

De vuelta a la republica…

Los días pasaban, después de una buena regañiza a Naru y Eleonor, y cambiar las chapas de la puerta, la vida de Naruto, Hinata y Diana era… podría decirse feliz… aunque a Naruto le extrañaba un poco el tener una relación con ambas…. Claro, con Hinata era prioritaria, no sabia por que, pero con ella sentía ese amor que siempre deseo de Sakura… y se percato de que había sido bastante imbécil por no notarla antes….

En el caso de Diana… bueno, no sabía bien como podría definir la relación con ella, la chica que en un principio trato de matarlo, para después declararse como su concubina... y trato de convencerla de liberarlo de dicha responsabilidad… pero desde el incidente, y luego a petición de Hinata, había aceptado el concubinato con ella, la verdad es que le sorprendía como había sido la Hyuga la mas interesada en esa bizarra relación… era como si le excitara la idea… y eso le asustaba… tanto como le interesaba..

Eleonor seguía portándose como un chicle con el, no negaba que era bonito tener una hermana menor que lo quisiera, pero Eleonor llegaba al extremo de celarlo, y tenia una obsesión casi incestuosa con él.

Naru… bueno, ni siquiera Naruto sabia como le hacia su hermana para espiarlos cuando andaba con Hinata… o cuando tenia relaciones, solo supo por parte de Karin, que Naru era una autentica ninfómana…. No era solo un sobrenombre, de verdad que ella tenia toda clase de parafilias… y el pobre de Kim era su victima.

¿Naruto kun?- se escucho la voz de Hinata, Naruto salió de sus pensamientos y vio a la hermosa Hyuga mirándole, sonrió.

Je, disculpa, andaba en las nubes- dijo el, Hinata le sonrió y entonces coloco su cabeza en su hombro, Naruto entonces miro el parque y vio a las familias…

Es un lugar hermoso verdad- dijo él.

Si, he estado sintiéndome muy feliz desde hace días- dijo Hinata, Naruto le miro.

Es toda una nueva vida Hinata… quizás no llegue a ser Hokage, pero ahora me siento tan afortunado como si fuera un rey.

Hinata le sonrió.

Yo me siento en un sueño, espero que podamos seguir así por siempre- dijo ella, Naruto le abrazo.

Bueno, eso se puede solucionar- dijo el, Hinata le miro confundida, pero Naruto tan solo le beso, aun era muy pronto y no quería precipitar nada, además, primero quería hacer un poco de mas vida social en la republica, ya que con excepción de Marcus y Jaime, no tenia realmente amistades en el país, por lo que sabia que debían de expandir un poco su circulo antes de pensar en algo mas serio, además, el noviazgo era algo que se veía muy bien para ambos, por lo que decidió que seguirían un tiempo así.

La vida es muy bella para los enamorados, pero es efímera, y pronto, el caos ronda a todo, por que del Orden llega el Caos, y del Caos llega el Orden.

Y pronto, empezara el Caos…

Continuara.

Bien, un cap extraño y de transición, en el próximo cap, se verán las primeras hostilidades, además de que se vera por fin al grupo de conspiradores en acción y se sabrá el nombre del grupo, además, el mal rondara a todos y empezaran a ver el lado mas oscuro del fic. Je, además como vieron, la hija del Feudal resulto ser una buena chica y esta enamorada de Juugo, además de que ya reapareció Suigetsu y ¿Quieren que tenga un reencuentro con Karin?

Adelanto: Soujiro organizara algunos planes, y un par de personajes conocidos serán sus victimas, Wesker mostrara mas de sus planes y pronto se vera la verdad del plan Puppetmaster y del Proyecto Z, además, los Feudales harán su primer movimiento y se vera que pasara como Kim presentara a Naruto ante los Fei Longs, mientras que Xochitl llevara a Hinata a donde los Jaguares, además, Naru le dará una inesperada noticia a su madre.

Suerte y espero les haya agradado este cap de transición, y si me preguntan por que decidí que Naruto se quedara con Hinata y con Diana, je, bueno, no sé, es solo que como no es común que sea Hinata la que desee tener los "Tríos" pues…

Je ,e spero no les moleste.

Pronto se vendrá el prologo piloto de "Mundos en Colisión"


	35. Omake 12

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 12**

**Nota: Este Omake contiene algunas descripciones que podrían ser demasiado duras para algunos lectores, no leer si tienes un estomago débil o problemas con la narrativa de las peores crueldades humanas.**

**Aquellos muy moralistas mejor sáltense esta parte, la lectura queda bajo responsabilidad del lector. De verdad les advierto, si no les gustan las escenas humillantes, absténganse de leer este Omake.**

Justo después del a boda de Sakura y Sasuke.

Ayame Ichiraku atendía a los hombres de Soujiro, estos solo platicaban mientras que comían, ella jamás noto que le miraban y hablaban por lo bajo… incluso un par de ellos se portaron amables y galantes con la chica.

Mas tarde, el líder hablo con Soujiro, y este sonriendo, les autorizo a llevarse un "recuerdo" de su visita a Konoha.

Al tercer día, cuando Ayame salía de su casa a un mandado, uno de ellos apareció frente a ella noqueándola de inmediato, posteriormente se la llevaron.

Ayame despertó en un cabaña en el bosque… totalmente desnuda y atada de manos, la chica suplico por ayuda, pero vio a los hombres de Soujiro mirándola con lujuria, más, como una costumbre de ellos, apenas despertó la obligaron a caminar por el bosque así, mientras que con una correa la llevaban, Ayame lloraba y suplicaba, pero sus captores la obligaban a avanzar de esa humillante manera.

Cuando llegaron a una puerta oculta en un costado de un monte, Ayame ya estaba muy cansada, sus pies le dolían a causa de los guijarros que había en el camino, además, constantemente, el escuchar las imprecaciones y burlas que le lanzaban sus captores…

Al entrar a ese pasillo, noto un peculiar olor… como a sudor… sangre… al entrar a un cuarto mas grande, se sorprendió al ver que era otro pasillo… y en las paredes, varias mujeres y niños estaban empalados.

No vomito tan solo por que el shock era enorme, habían mujeres y niños de todas las edades, las expresiones de sus rostros y las marcas de sus cuerpos indicaban que el proceso de empalamiento había sido sumamente lento, algunos habían quizás permanecido vivos por días antes de morir por la perdida de sangre.

Un grito le llamo la atención, y vio a los hombres de Soujiro tomar a una jovencita y voltearla de cabeza, la ataron en una especie de X y… y empezaron a clavarle una lanza en la vagina, Ayame sudo frio al ver como esta entraba lentamente, los gritos de la joven llenaban el lugar mientras que el proceso seguía… lento… muy lento, le obligaron a seguir avanzando mientras que los gritos de la joven se escuchaban.

En otra habitación, vio a un grupo de niños totalmente desnudos, y noto que sus rostros eran algo afeminados, entonces vio que eran introducidos a un cuarto donde vio varias mesas de operaciones, a otros, los llevaban a una esquina y noto que algunos de los hombres… y entonces vio también a algunas mujeres con uniforme… les violaban, de una maneara dura, cruel… las mujeres que servían a Soujiro no eran ni un ápice menos crueles que sus contrapartes masculinas… uno de los niños le miro y Ayame se percato de que lo conocía… ese pequeño le había regalado un ramo de flores cuando ella y su padre visitaron una villa cercana a la capital feudal, dicha villa había sido destruida por unos misteriosos atacantes.

Siguió avanzando y entonces vio otro pasillo, en el algunas jóvenes cuyas caras demostraban una completa y total destrucción de su voluntad estaban siendo puestas en una especie de mesa, donde con un hierro candente les marcaban un símbolo en sus cuerpos, una mujer anotaba algo cada que una pasaba y entonces veía que les vestían con unas ropas blancas y se les ponía un collar.

"Son las esclavas sexuales para los nobles del país del fuego… y para la venta a los nobles de los demás países"

Eso fue lo que escucho de uno de sus captores, el hombre le miro con una sonrisa mordaz y le señalo a ellas.

"Allí terminaras tú… después de que disfrutemos de ti"

Y después de eso empezó su calvario verdadero.

Fue metida a un cuarto donde vio a varios de los soldados del feudal, violando a jovencitas, ella misma, fue sujetada por varios y antes de poder siquiera suplicar por ayuda, fue violada por ellos… toda esa tarde no la dejaron descansar, soldado tras soldado la atacaban, la pobre solo podía sufrir en silencio mientras qué era violada.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Ayame fue repartida a los miembros de la armada personal de Soujiro, quien en muchas ocasiones, se presento a ver como la joven era humillada a más no poder, incluso, fue obligada a practicarle una felación al hijo del Feudal mientras que un grupo de muchachas que "no habían pasado la prueba" eran puestas en el potro y descuartizadas, ante la mirada de satisfacción de Soujiro.. Fue ese día, que escucho la mención de la palabra "Haruno" de boca de Soujiro.

Después, era llevada donde las carceleras, para que la lavaran y atendieran, ya que querían mantenerla viva, por ser un excelente prospecto de venta para las subastas de esclavos que se organizaban en el País del Viento. En ese lugar, Ayame también sufría de las vejaciones y violaciones que esas mujeres le provocaban, pero aun así, permaneció dócil, sabia por lo que había visto, que aquellas que tenían una fuerte voluntad, terminaban empaladas o descuartizadas, por lo que debía de soportar… soportar lo insoportable en espera de una oportunidad…

Esta se le presento una noche, un mes después de su captura, al parecer Soujiro y sus hombres pensaron que ya le habían logrado romper su voluntad, y empezaron a dejarla sin cadenas fuertes, pronto sería marcada, pero Soujiro había decidido dejarla como su esclava personal, para su goce y el de sus mas allegados soldados, así que no le dejaban guardias ni nada.

Ayame aprovecho entonces para buscar un medio de escape y recordó que había visto un rio el día que la trajeron, usando su astucia, la chica logro escabullirse de los confiados guardias y robar una espada, asesino a tres que dormían y les robo sus ropas y algo de dinero, sabia que no podía ir a villas ni a ciudades, por que el feudal dominaba todo, su única esperanza era ir a Konoha o escapar al oeste, donde había escuchado, existía un país denominado como republica.

Hubiera deseado liberar a todas las victimas, pero sabia que ahora solo podía salvarse a ella, por lo que huyo… huyo como jamás lo hizo, no se detuvo ni cuando sentía que sus fuerzas flaqueaban… y ya apunto de desfallecer… fue cuando encontró a Shino.

Este le atendió y cuido mientras que ella desahogaba en el sus penas, Shino fue un perfecto oyente, Ayame le conto todo lo que había pasado y este incluso con su apariencia seria, no puedo evitar mostrar claras expresiones de odio y desprecio por Soujiro Makoto, fue entonces que Shino le dijo que era imposible ir a Konoha.

Soujiro tenia mucho poder político, por lo que ir a Konoha seria un suicidio, ya que Soujiro se encargaría de obligar a la Hokage a devolverle a Ayame, por lo que ideo un plan, fingirían la muerte de la castaña y la llevaría con los conspiradores… con el grupo Black Phoenix, allí la cuidarían y atenderían… además, Ayame tendría la oportunidad de vengarse.

La chica acepto, aunque le dolería no volver a ver a su padre, pero el deseo de venganza contra Soujiro y los poderosos del País del Fuego era aun mayor…

Y esperaba ansiosa por el momento de su retribución.

**Fin Omake 12**

Este Omake fue mas cruento que los demás, para tratar de demostrar lo que puede hacer un psicópata en el poder, para las escenas usadas, me inspire en la película, "Caligula" donde se muestran dichas torturas, dándonos a entender hasta donde llega la locura del poder.

Pronto hare un Omake especial para que comprendan a Wesker, que al ver dicho Omake, entenderán por que ese personaje es un manipulador y que relación guarda con Marcus.

Je, en fin… espero no les haya causado nauseas este Omake, suprimí los diálogos para tratar de ser lo menso descriptivo posible.

Suerte


	36. Capitulo 16:Sil Vis Passem Parabellum

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap16: Sil Vis Pacem Parabellum**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados **

Capital del País del Fuego.

Los Lores Feudales se hallaban reunidos junto con los Kages de las distintas aldeas… era un día crucial.

Señores y Damas… es hora- decía el señor feudal del Fuego sonriendo, Tsunade le miraba mientras que revisaba con la mirada a todos los personajes que estaban en el lugar.

Gaara estaba sería, el Raikage se veía fastidiado, la Mizukage mantenía una expresión de seguridad…. También vio a Soujiro en el lugar y a una joven chica… que fue presentada como Shizuka Hoshi, la hija del Feudal del agua.

Como bien sabrán, hace ya casi un año que enviamos a Naruto Uzumaki a infiltrarse a la Republica… y nos ha enviado tanta información que ya podemos formar el perfecto plan de ataque- dijo el Lord del Fuego, Tsunade solo le miro con enfado.

Invasión dirá- dijo en voz baja el Raikage también molesto. El lord de la Tierra se paro y mostro un mapa.

Según los informes de Naruto Uzumaki, la zona norte de la Republica tiene muy poca protección, además de que hay muchos terrenos sin colonizar, por lo que podremos introducir una gran fuerza de ataque desde allí- dijo el Feudal, el del Fuego se acerco.

También nos ha informado que su armada naval solo incluye un par de docenas de barcos, no tantos como los nuestros, simplemente son de acero y un poco mas resistentes, pero no creo que tengamos problemas para aniquilarlos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Además, indico unos índices de población interesante, tienen mas civiles que soldados- dijo el Feudal de la Tierra mientras que señalaba unas libretas, los Kages las tomaron.

Cuando Tsunade vio lo escrito… solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

"Esto esta demasiado detallado… no… esto no lo escribió Naruto en lo mas mínimo, no es un mal ninja, pero claramente esta información la escribió alguien que esta relacionado con el pensamiento estratégico ¿Qué demonios paso?"- pensaba confundida.

Bien, es hora de prepararnos, Tsunade san, necesitaremos a algunos miembros de los Ambu Raiz y a Maito Gay, se unirán con soldados y ninjas que tengo a mi cargo para iniciar el ataque por esa zona- dijo el Feudal, Tsunade pensó en replicar, pero decidió guardar silencio, de todos modos, era obvio que el Feudal no la escucharía.

Mei san, requeriremos a varios de sus ninjas, junto con los ninjas de Kumo, atacaran a la flota naval, el Raikage y sus ninjas de elite, entraran en acción una vez destrocemos su flota y se dedicaran a acabar con su ejercito, para prepararnos para el ataque a gran escala- dijo el Feudal del Viento

¿Y que pasara con los civiles?- preguntó Gaara.

Bueno, siempre hay bajas, además, debemos de "reeducarlos" su sistema es tan terrible que podría envenenar al mundo si se extendiera, así que, obviamente debemos de acabar con ello y enseñarle a esa gente los beneficios del sistema feudal- dijo el Feudal del Fuego, los demás feudales con excepción del Feudal del Agua asintieron, Gaara no pudo evitar ver a los feudales con algo de rabia.

Aun así, seria bueno considerar darles una amnistía a los que se rindan, yo con gusto les daré refugio- dijo Soujiro.

En realidad… ¿No seria suficiente solo con demostrarles que somos superiores? No veo el por que invadir su país, no nos han hecho nada- preguntó Shizuka.

La amnistía que propone Soujiro no es mala idea, pero Shizuka sama, si me lo permite, es indispensable destrozar todo su sistema, esa llamada "Republica" es un cáncer que podría dañar a la humanidad, es obvio que nuestro deber es evitar eso- dijo el Feudal del Fuego, Tsunade solo contuvo una risa irónica.

"Si claro, considerando que ustedes son los que quieren una masacre solo por poder"- pensó ella.

Bien, prepararemos el resto de los planes de batalla, así que vayan a descansar, en unas horas les daremos las indicaciones de cómo procederá el ataque- dijo el Feudal del Fuego.

Los Kages se retiraron.

¿Sabes? Me fastidia que tengamos que obedecer a esos tipos- dijo Mei mientras que Tsunade asentía.

Si, pero tienen el poder de cada país… casi siento lastima por esos republicanos- dijo el Raikage.

Aun no hagan apuestas por la victoria, aquí algo me huele mal… ese informe… no me sonaba en lo mas mínimo a Naruto- dijo Tsunade.

Es cierto, demasiado técnico, con información muy concienzuda, se parece mas al tipo de informe que harían Shikamaru o Temari- dijo Gaara.

Bueno, tal vez le conto de su misión a la chica Hyuga y ella es la que redacto el informe- dijo el Raikage.

Podría ser, eso explicare la explicación a detalle- dijo Mei mientras que los demás asentían… aun así, algo no cuadraba.

En la sala de juntas, Soujiro y Shizuka habían sido desalojados junto con los hijos de los demás feudales, estos solo miraban con sendas sonrisas (claro con excepción del Feudal del Agua) el informe detallado.

Vaya… la cantidad de civiles y la descripción de las republicanas… me parece increíble- decía el Feudal de la Tierra.

Si, creo que en cuanto tengamos control de su país, me tomare un par de docenas de sus mujeres para que se encarguen de las labores de mi casa- decía el Feudal del Viento.

Je, hey, ¿Por qué no empezamos a preparar la casa de subastas? Supongo que habran muchas republicanas que puedan ser vendidas como esclavas- decía el Feudal del Fuego, los otros tres asintieron mientras que el Feudal del Agua solo les miraba.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento… ellos están festejando demasiado pronto"- pensó el mientras que veía los informes… había de todo, índice de población, capacidad militar, naval, agrícola… era demasiado perfecto, y eso le preocupaba.

En otro lado.

Soujiiro solo sonreía, uno de sus hombres estaba a su lado.

Empiecen el plan- dijo Soujiro, el hombre asintió mientras qué daba algunas ordenes.

Todo listo señor, el grupo especial partirá a Konoha cuando de la orden- dijo el hombre.

Bien, háganlo de una vez… ah,y si lo desean, pueden llevarse a cualquier otra chica que este al lado de la Haruno cuando se la lleven, debemos de compensar la perdida de Ayame- dijo Soujiro, el hombre asintió y se dio la vuelta, Soujiro solo sonrió.

¿Qué me traerán?- se preguntó sonriente.

En un campo, alejado bastante de Konoha.

Vaya Sasuke, creo que te juzgué mal- dijo Shino, Sasuke solo limpiaba sus lentes mientras que dejaba un rifle en el piso –Se te ha dado muy bien usar ese cosa, pese a que tus lentes no te dejan ver la gran cosa.

No es difícil, una vez que le encuentras el chiste y logras controlarte, cualquier tiro sale con facilidad- dijo Sasuke, Shino no pudo evitar asentir.

Parece que te has familiarizado con casi todas las armas de la "Republica" eso es bueno, según nuestros informantes, pronto iniciara el ataque… y debemos de estar listos, los demás miembros del Black Phoenix ya han preparado las estrategias que usaremos y que lugares debemos de atacar primero- dijo Shino.

Lo sé, ¿Sabes? es una lastimas que ya tengamos que empezar, el bebe esta por nacer… y lo primero que vera será una guerra- dijo Sasuke, Shino asintió.

Lo sé, por cierto, debes de llevarte a Sakura, algo me da mala espina- dijo el Aburame.

Entiendo, iré por ella y la llevare a la pequeña villa donde acordamos estaría segura- dijo el Uchiha, Shino asintió.

Republica… mes y medio antes.

Wesker revisaba unos papeles, se veía enfadado, aunque no furioso, una chispa de interés podía notarse por la forma en la que fruncía el labio.

Señor, aquí esta la información del área afectada- dijo un soldado, Wesker asintió, el soldado estaba por irse, pero Wesker le llamo.

¿Sabes? Pese a todo, no fue un fracaso, hay que admitir que la capacidad de infección que alcanzo el proyecto Z, me ha dejado complacido, aunque… me sorprendió lo rápido que se expandió por la zona… ¿Ya informaron a los Jaguares?- preguntó.

Si señor, ya se acordono el bosque de North Plate, también se ha pedido a los Jaguares que no vayan al poblado de Lavander- dijo el soldado.

Deme un informe de daños en Lavander- dijo Wesker.

Todo el pueblo esta infestado, algunos de los infectados se han dirigido al bosque, donde sabemos que rondan, pero no han salido de el, mantenemos vigilancia vía dirigibles y tenemos a una tropa en los alrededores- dijo el soldado, Wesker asintió.

Bien, les dare una orden adicional, si llegase a ocurrir algún incidente en la zona de entrenamiento de la estación Norte, quiero que quiten la cinta de prevención del bosque- dijo con calma el rubio.

El soldado le miro confundido, pero no dijo nada.

Se hará señor- dijo cuadrándose y saliendo del cuarto, Wesker entonces sonrió.

Sacare provecho de ese accidente, los ninjas que se atrevan a entrar por esa zona servirán como excelentes sujetos de pruebas para el Proyecto Z, así sabremos si es posible aplicar la iniciativa "Tierra de Nadie" en caso de que el plan salga mal- decía mientras que revisaba sus datos.

En otra parte.

¿Cómo vez lo que esta pasando?- dijo Reina, Oliver solo suspiro.

No lo sé… creo que habrá mucha sangre- dijo Oliver mientras que sacaba un cigarro.

Ambas solo miraban por la ventana y se veía a una gran armada de los nuevos aviones de combate Hornet F/A 18.

En casa de Naruto.

¿Estas segura de esto?- dijo Naruto, Hinata asintió.

Si, he estado hablando con Xochitl san y creo que podría ser toda una experiencia conocer a sus shamanes- dijo la Hyuga.

Hey, tranquilo amigo, te cuidare bien a tu novia- dijo Xochitl sonriendo, Diana se acerco a Hinata.

Cuídese mucho dama Hinata- dijo Diana, Hinata le sonrio y entonces Diana le planto un bastante candente beso en los labios a la Hyuga.

Vaya, se ve que la convivencia con ustedes ha liberado mucho a Diana- dijo Xochitl mientras que veía que la Hyuga y la Coda seguían metidas en su asunto, Naruto solo se sonrojo. –Me imagino que iras de nuevo con Kim hoy.

Si, desde que me presento a su maestro Sai Je Long, me han estado enseñando un poco de ese arte que manejan- dijo Naruto, Xochitl le sonrió… hasta que se percato de que Hinata y Diana parecían haber aumentado la intensidad de su "despedida"

Vaya, creo que mejor regreso en media hora… no me gusta interrumpir- dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Ah… no, yo les digo que se calmen- dijo Naruto avergonzado, Xochitl solo negó con la cabeza mientras que salía, Naruto fue a la puerta –Media hora- dijo ella.

Si, claro- dijo Naruto… y antes de poder decir más… un par de manos lo jalaron para adentro y cerraron la puerta, Xochitl solo negó con la cabeza.

Ese chico es idéntico a su hermana, solo un poco mas tímido- dijo sonriendo… y un grito le llamo la atención.

¡QUE ESTAS QUE!- se escucho la voz de Kushina, mientras que se veía a Naru salir corriendo de su casa con Kim a su lado.

Y creo que a alguien no le cayo muy en bien la noticia de que va a ser abuela- dijo mientras que recordaba lo que Kim le había dicho acerca de cierta situación que había pasado con Naru a raíz de sus constantes encuentros sexuales.

Es que mamá piensa que aun es muy joven para eso.- se escucho la voz de Eleonor, Xochitl le miro y sonrió.

¿Y tú que opinas? Ya vas a tener un primo- dijo la morena.

Hum… no sé, espero que sea hombre, ya que si es otra chica creo que me estaría aburriendo un poco- dijo la niña, Xochitl solo se carcajeo un poco.

Se ve que ya se escucharon las nuevas- dijo Karin acercándose –Pensé que tú y Hinata se habrían ido ya.

Lo habriamos echo, pero Diana decidió que era mejor "despedirse" apropiadamente, ¿Si me entiendes no?- le dijo la morena, la pelirroja solo suspiro.

Al menos no fue de noche, lo malo de tenerlos de vecinos, es que son demasiado ruidosos, me sorprende que ni Hinata o Diana estén embarazadas… con eso de que parece que Naruto tiene pilas todo el tiempo… -dijo Karin, Xochitl solo empezó a reir.

Zona fronteriza de Jaguar Land.

Hace dos horas. Época actual.

Capitana Sawyer, todo listo para la práctica de tiro- dijo el teniente.

Bien- dijo la mujer mientras que caminaba a los jóvenes cadetes -¡Escúchenme bien pequeños! ¡Quiero que me demuestren el fuego de su espíritu! ¡Hagan que me sienta orgullosa de su juventud y su espíritu de ciudadanos decentes y productivos!- exclamaba ante la mirada apenada de sus cadetes, el teniente solo suspiro.

Capital del Fuego.

Los planes están listos Damas y Caballeros, declaro iniciadas las hostilidades- dijo el Lord Feudal del Fuego, los demás feudales aplaudieron mientras que los Kages se miraban en silencio –Den la orden. Empieza la movilización.

Los Kages firmaron unos papeles y las órdenes fueron enviadas.

Que dios nos perdone por lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Tsunade en voz baja.

Las órdenes fueron llevadas con rapidez, los grupos ya organizados de ninjas se empezaron a movilizar.

Maito Gai solo esperaba ansioso, ya hacia tiempo que no peleaba en una guerra, y además, el grupo a su cargo se veía prometedor, además, el procuraría que el mal fuese detenido.

En uno de los cuartos.

Me mando a llamar- dijo Juugo entrando, Shizuka le miro con tristeza.

Ha empezado esta locura, no sé como sentirme con respecto a eso- dijo ella, Juugo se acerco.

No es tu culpa, no podías detenerlos- dijo él.

Aun así, me siento sucia, como si la sangre de las victimas estuviera en mis manos- dijo ella, Juugo se le acerco y le abrazo.

Escucha Shizuka, tu no debes de culparte, de verdad, no lo hagas, no eres culpable y… y tal vez aun podamos hacer algo- dijo el, Shizuka le miro y Juugo le sonrió, entonces la chica se apretó a su pecho.

Por favor… reconfórtame- dijo ella, Juugo suspiro, Shizuka siempre hallaba la manera de hacerlo caer, entonces ambos se besaron y… lo demás queda a su imaginación.

Konoha.

2 días después de la declarativa de hostilidades.

Guerra… no es algo muy halagüeño- dijo Sakura mientras que estaba en la sala de espera del ginecólogo.

Si, es demasiado peligroso, no sé por que a muchos les gusta la guerra- dijo Ino con calma.

En eso salió un doctor.

Señora Sakura, ya están sus resultados- dijo el doctor –Su embarazo va bien, esperamos que su bebe llegue al mundo de un momento a otro, felicidades.

Gracias doctor- dijo Sakura –Sasuke estará feliz al saberlo.

Ambas salieron entonces de la clínica, la noche se mostraba fría.

Entonces creo que seré la madrina de ese pequeño- dijo ella, Sakura asintió.

Bueno, espero que no te cortes con eso- dijo Sakura, Ino solo le sonrió.

Oh, no temas por eso… señora Uchiha- dijo Ino burlona, Sakura bufó, no le agradaba mucho que le cambiaran el apellido.

De pronto… una especie de bote cayo ante ambas… y antes de reaccionar, un potente gas salió de el, Ino trato de cubrir la boca de Sakura para que no lo respirara pero no le dio tiempo… ambas se sintieron mareadas y cayeron al piso, entonces varios hombres con mascaras de Ambu se acercaron.

Bien… ya la tenemos… y vaya, hay una autentica preciosura aquí- dijo uno de ellos mirando a Ino.

Rápido, debemos irnos, estamos en un lugar vulnerable-. Dijo otro, entonces tomaron a Sakura e Ino y uno de ellos solo sonrió lascivamente bajo su mascara.

Esto será divertido- dijo mientras que se iban.

Afuera de Konoha.

Sasuke se estremeció, empezó a correr a su casa, tenía un presentimiento funesto.

¡SAKURA1- exclamo entrando, pero vio que la casa estaba vacía, rápidamente fue a la casa de Ino, quien se la pasaba con ella desde que empezó el embarazo.

El padre de Ino, Inochi le informo que no estaban allí, entonces a causa de la preocupación de Sasuke, ambos partieron en busca de ambas.

Más tarde.

Un niño declaro haber atestiguado el secuestro. Inochi llamo a algunos ninjas y rápidamente fueron a la busca de las chicas, Sasuke solo cayó de rodillas mientras que Shino, quien acababa de llegar, se acerco a Sasuke.

Tengo un caballo equipado y listo afuera, algunos miembros del grupo se comunicaran contigo por radio para ayudarte con la búsqueda- dijo el Aburame, Sasuke se levanto y se fue corriendo.

Shino solo suspiro, habían actuado tarde y ahora, era posible que Ino y Sakura pasaran por lo mismo que Ayame.

Los piezas se movían… los grupos ninjas se movían a la frontera norte, Gai no sabia que en realidad iban a una invasión injusta… pero pronto, iba a comprobar que… el mundo puede ser un lugar verdaderamente cruel.

Continuara.

Je, empieza la Invasión, je, no apareció mucho Naruto, pero este cap era para mostrar a los otros personajes.

Je, eso si, como verán, Hinata se pasa de pervert, y mas con Diana, je, aunque eso si, un poco de "satisfacción" no estaría completa si no incluyen a su semental, alias Naruto.

Como vieron, Sakura ya fue secuestrada por los hombres de Soujiro… ¿Qué pasara? Además, Ino también fue secuestrada, pero verán que a ella le llevaran a otro lado.

Para el próximo cap.

Primer encuentro de guerra entre el grupo que lidera Gai y los Cadetes que están en las practicas de campo de Sawyer, además, Wesker iniciara sus planes y también se vera el inicio de la movilización del ejercito de Jaguar Land.

Por cierto, para el prologo piloto del Fic "Mundos en Colisión" estoy esperando el próximo cap de One Piece para ver si meto a los Mugiwara con su apariencia actual, o si uso la apariencia anterior, en el caso de los personajes de Naruto, obviamente será su apariencia actual, al igual que con Fairy Tail.

Suerte a todos.


	37. Especial 5

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Especial 5**

**Especial Armas**

Hola a todos… aquí yo… Axel Asher y…

Karin- dijo la pelirroja.

Les brindaremos el tan esperado especial de Armamento de esta historia.

Será mas un listado que otra cosa, eso por que como la guerra esta empezando, es para que vean con que cuentan los republicanos- dijo Karin algo aburrida.

Bueno, entonces empezaremos con el listado, trataremos de hacerlo ameno.

Y por cierto, próximamente verán la historia de Wesker, je, me imagino que han de andar esperándola- dijo Karin.

Bien, empezamos.

La historia de las armas de Jaguar Land va desde que las tribus empezaron a poblar la zona.

Al igual que muchas tribus, estas empezaron con todo tipo de armas arcaicas. Los Falcon desde un principio manejaron el acero, fabricaron espadas, hachas, ballestas… una enorme totalidad de armas, pero no se detenían en eso, desde un principio siempre imaginaron que tendrían que luchar contra ninjas y otros, por lo que empezaron a desarrollar nuevas armas.

Las Coda desde sus orígenes, siempre pelearon con lanzas, espadas de tipo Gladius, así como Ondas y arcos, así como los escudos.

Los Fei Long se caracterizaban por el manejo de armas marciales, Nunchakus, Katanas, espadas, Tonfas, bo, así como armas de corte ninja como kunais.

Los jaguares se podrían considerar como los más barbáricos, arcos, flechas de punta de obsidiana, cerbatanas, Macahuils, Tomahawk entre otros.

Pese a todo, esas armas les ayudaron a resistir durante mucho tiempo los embates de los grupos ninjas y samuráis…

El primer cambio se dio durante la revolución, los Falcon ya durante la época feudal de Jaguar Land, cuandfo aun era Wolf Land, habían desarrollado el Arcabuz, el cual les hacia bastantes peligrosos para los Feudales del país, quienes trataron de aniquilar a los Falcon, pero esa arma fue bastante practica al matar a bastantes ninjas en las batallas, aun así, era algo imprecisa y los Falcon decidieron mejorarla para enfrentar mejor a sus oponentes. De allí Nace el mosquete, junto con el, las primeras pistolas vieron la luz, siendo claro, armas de chispa, pero demostraron una gran eficiencia al mantener al condado de Falcón protegido de los ataques de los ninjas.

Durante la revolución, la alianza de los Jaguares y los Falcón permitió un intercambio de tecnología, los Jaguares lograron un avance al modificar a un mosquete, creando el Trabuco, arma que definió mucho de los combates de la guerra.

Los Falcón por lo mientras se esforzaron en la creación de cañones, los cuales resultaron un éxito durante los sitios a los pueblos que apoyaban a los feudales, los primeros morteros y obuses permitieron que su capacidad de persuasión fuera aun mayor.

Vaya, eso es interesante- dijo Karin.

Así es.

La capacidad militar demostrada por los Falcón y los Jaguares hizo que los ninjas de las naciones feudales que en ese momento habían ingresado en el país se vieran interesados en acabarlos, así que se dieron batallas campales excesivamente crueles, el poder de las armas de fuego, combinado con las habilidades guerreras de los Jaguares permitieron obtener sangrientas victorias, las cuales se incrementaron gracias a la unión de los Fei Long.

En el Sitio de Wolfsmen, se estreno el rifle de repetición, creado por Oliver Winchester, un Falcón. Esta arma definió la batalla junto con las carabinas, rápidamente, a la caída de Wolfsmen, se desarrollo el revolver, y los Falcón junto con los Jaguares empezaron a trabajar en el desarrollo de nuevas armas, ya que intuían ataques por parte de las naciones ninja.

No se equivocaron, los ataques de los ninjas fueron constantes, pero el nuevo ejercito creado en Jaguar Land demostró un gran poder al usar la recientemente creada Ametralladora Gatling, la cual se llevaba en una especie de carreta, esa arma masacro a cientos de ninjas… el éxito de esa arma hizo que los republicanos decidieran empezar a desarrollar nuevas versiones de esa arma… lo que nos lleva al dia de hoy.

Bien, veremos la lista de las armas que participaran en la guerra- dijo Karin.

El rifle AK47, es el arma predilecta de las "tropas de la muerte" oficiales de ataque extremo del ejercito de Jaguar Land, aunque también es muy usada por los criminales del país y por los "Escuadrones de la muerte" quienes se dedican a salir a cazar ninjas.

La pistola Luger también es muy usada por esos grupos, así como la Colt 38 y la llamada Desert Eagle.

El Ejercito de los jaguares comúnmente maneja, además de seguir practicando y mejorando el uso de sus armas clásicas, también son muy adeptos al fusil FX-05 Xiuhcoatl, con capacidad de rondas de 700 tiros por minuto, claro con las respectivas carca s de sus cargadores, también manejan algunas armas como el Fusil Mondragón y el Fusil ametralladora Mendoza y la pistola Heckler & Koch USP, también manejan todo tipo de obuses de campaña y cañones, pero no son muy afectos al uso de tanques, aunque poseen algunos Abrahams.

El ejército central de Jagura Land posee estas armas.

Fusil M 16 con sus distintas variantes.

Fusil Rk 62

Heckler & Koch HK41

AN 94

RPG 2

SPG 9

M72 LAW

AT 4

PAK 43/41

Desert Eagle

Beretta92

Entre muchas otras.

Wow… si que andan bien equipados- dijo Karin.

Eso no es todo, el uniforma militar de Jaguar Land es muy similar al del ejercito Estadounidense, pero no solo eso, sino que los trajes están cubiertos por una fibra que sirve como supresor de Chakra, lo cual hace que ninjas con Jutsus oculares se confundan, no solo eso, el supresor protege a los soldados de manera limitada de jutsus de fuego, agua, viento o tierra básicos, claro, es posible que los jutsus complejos pudiesen destrozar la protección que otorga el traje, pero no es tan fácil.

Algo interesante es que todas las armas de Jaguar Land se les inyecta una leve cantidad de Chakra en sus armerías para que su potencia se incremente.

Oh pero no es lo único.

¿Hay mas?- preguntó Karin.

Bueno…

Se encuentra también el llamado Agente Naranja, nombre clave dado al Napalm, arma desarrollada para el ataque a los grupos ninjas… también se nos ha notificado de una serie de armas químicas que manejan.

Armas químicas con base a Gas.

Sarin, tabun, soman y VX, gases que afectan el sistema pulmonar y nervioso.

El Gas Mostaza y el Lewisita, usado para incapacitar mas que para matar, y daña la piel y ojos creando ampollas que se infectan con facilidad.

También manejan armas basadas en cloro, las cuales son letales.

Las armas biológicas de Jaguar Land… en realidad no hay mucha información disponible sobre ellas, la mayoría han sido fabricadas por la Compañía BioTech, que secretamente es controlada por Wesker… aunque sabemos de algunos de sus proyectos.

El Antrax es una de las enfermedades desarrolladas por BioTech, también la Bacteria devoradora de carne y secretamente, se ha sabido de un accidente provocado por el "Proyecto Z"… se desconoce la totalidad del proyecto pero… su capacidad de mortalidad es pasmosa.

Hey, se te olvida algo- dijo Karin.

Ah es cierto… el Brother Eye.

Quizás el más costoso y ambicioso proyecto creado por Jaguar Land, el primer Satélite que ha sido puesto en orbita, sirve para coordinar las labores militares, y posee una suerte de Inteligencia Artificial sumamente compleja, el BE vigila la Tierra desde el espacio, sirviendo como los ojos de Wesker en el mundo… y con el planea ganar la guerra.

Bien, esperamos que este especial les haya gustado- dijo Karin.

Si no es mucho, pero es para que ahora que empieza la guerra sepan que onda.

Nos veremos en el cap y en el Omake especial de Wesker- dijo Karin.

Suerte a Todos.

Fin Especial 5.


	38. Capitulo 17: Masacre Parte 1

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap17: Masacre parte 1**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación fisica**

Zona norte de Jaguar Land.

Una tropa de alrededor de 150 ninjas combinados entre ambus de Konoha y de Kumogakure se encontraba avanzando lentamente… pronto entrarían a los terrenos que según el informe, conformaban la guardia fronteriza de esa zona.

Hace mucho que no participo en una guerra- dijo Gai mirando con algo de desconfianza la zona… era demasiado boscosa y fría… una tundra lo llamarían muchos, y tantos arboles harían que incluso un rastreador especializado se perdiese.

Si… pero bueno, cuando entremos al calor de la batalla creo que esto habrá valido la pena- dijo un ninja de Kumo que compartía el liderato del grupo con Gai, este le miro, aunque el sujeto se veía agradable, Gai no confiaba en el resto de los integrantes, no sabia por que los ambus elegidos eran de grupos que servían directamente a los feudales y no a los Kages… lo que le hacia sentir incomodo.

Bueno, al menos no tendremos que avanzar tanto como el grupo de ataque- dijo Gai mientras que recordaba como se había formado otro grupo aun mas grande de alrededor de 12000 ninjas en un combinado de todas las aldeas, el ninja de Kumo asintió recordando que Karui y Omoi estaban en ese grupo, que igual que ellos entraría por el norte y avanzarían por una zona de valles conocida como las Black Hills, según el informe de "Naruto", había un atajo a la capital cruzando por una zona conocida como Little Bighorn y por allí podrían incluso montar un gran campamento.

Casi compadezco a los pobres soldados republicanos- dijo el ninja, Gai solo suspiro, aun no sabia por que estaban atacando a un país del que muchos desconocían su existencia, y mas por que no había indicios de que hubiera motivos.

Base de Wesker.

Señor… han entrado- dijo un soldado. Wesker sonrió.

Manda un informe a el General Furia, también mándale una carta a la Teniente Arisia… dile que lamentamos mucho lo que paso con la Capitana Sawyer- dijo Wesker con una sonrisa, el soldado le miro confundido, los invasores aun no se habían encontrado con el grupo de Sawyer… y entonces entendió por que… Wesker quería calentar los ánimos, hacer que la movilización de las tropas fuera aun mas extrema.

Ah, y dile a James que les avise a los jaguares de que un ejercito invasor esta entrando al país, y que parece ser que entraran por la zona sagrada de las Black Hills… será entretenido que ese cabron de Toro Sentado se divierta un poco- dijo Wesker.

Señor, si señor- dijo el soldado saliendo… y se estremeció, Toro Sentado… ese nombre le causaba pánico, de entre la tribu de Jaguares de occidente, era uno de los jefes militares mas crueles y estrategas de todos, junto con su mano derecha Caballo Loco y el capitán Rencor se caracterizaban por no dejar a muchos enemigos vivos… casi sintió pena por los ninjas que estaban atacando el país.

Hace una semana.

Pueblo de Xico, zona Jaguar del Noreste.

Hinata llevaba casi un mes de estar practicando las artes guerreras de los Jaguares, y no negaba que era algo totalmente nuevo… su estilo de combate libre del uso del chakra, era tan innovador para ella, que al combinarlo con el Juken, se sentía capaz de derrotar a cualquiera, incluso a Neji en cuestión de segundos, además, esa gente le había enseñado distintas cosas, no solo a pelear, sino también mucho de su cultura.

Hey Hinata, Ahuizotl desea verte- dijo Xochitl, Hinata asintió y camino hacia una casona bastante vieja, en un principio pensó que era de algún pobre, pero resulto que en ella vivía el shaman del pueblo.

Cuando entro, vio a Ahuizotl sentado frente al fuego de una chimenea.

¿Deseaba verme?- preguntó ella, omitió decir su nombre, ya que nunca podía pronunciarlo bien, el viejo le miro y sonrió con algo de tristeza, lo que confundió a Hinata.

Señorita Hinata… debe de volver a Falcón pronto, nuestros Dioses se han comunicado conmigo y me dicen que debe de ir de vuelta con su amado, ya que este corre un gran peligro- dijo Ahuizotl, Hinata se estremeció, en un principio, cuando conoció al viejo pensó que era un charlatán, pero el trato con él le hizo darse cuenta de que siempre hablaba con la verdad –Lleve esto con usted, le protegerá.

Y le entrego un paquete, Hinata estaba confundida, pero el vejo le sonrió.

Ve, y que los dioses guíen tu camino- dijo el viejo, Hinata asintió y salió después de agradecer al viejo.

Cuando informo a Xochitl que debían regresar a Nueva Falcón de inmediato, ella le dio la mala noticia que a causa del mal tiempo, el jefe de la aldea, Cuauhtémoc, había dado la orden de suspender los viajes a Nueva Falcón por unos días, eso la frustro, pero sabia que no le quedaba de otra mas que esperar.

Tiempo presente.

Bien muchachos, así me gusta, que demuestren el poder de la juventud que tienen- dijo Sawyer mientras que los jóvenes cadetes solo se quejaban por el entrenamiento intensivo dado por la Capitana.

En eso, el teniente se acerco con prisa a ella.

¡Capitana hay problemas!- exclamaba el hombre.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Se volvió a dañar la cafetera?- preguntó burlona, pero la cara de temor de su teniente le hizo darse cuenta de que era serio. -¿Qué ocurre?

Señora… nos están invadiendo- dijo el teniente ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sawyer –Nuestras alarmas que ordeno que colocáramos en la zona fronteriza han detectado múltiples contactos de personas.

Diablos- dijo mientras que corría y tomaba un micrófono –Rapido, manda un mensaje al mando central, que movilicen a las tropas.

¡Si señora!- dijo el teniente saliendo Sawyer solo tomo el micrófono.

"ESCUCHEN TODOS, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, TOMEN SU EQUIPO DE COMBATE Y PREPARENSE PARA RECIBIR A INVASORES, SE QUE NO POSEEMOS EL EQUIPO ADECUADO, PERO HASTA QUE LLEGUEN REFUERZOS DEBEMOS DE RESISTIRTODO LO QUE PODAMOS, EN CASO DE SER NECESARIO, NOS RETIRAREMOS AL AREA DE NORTH PLATE PARA DESPISTAR A LOS INVASORES"

Se escucho un gran barullo entre los cadetes, Sawyer solo les miro… estaba preocupada.

Dios… son solo niños, muchos de ellos no han tenido ms contacto con la batalla mas que los juegos de guerra- dijo para si pero algo le preocupo aun mas… la mayoría de sus cadetes eran mujeres… chicas jóvenes y algunas de ellas con un gran atractivo… maldijo por lo bajo, sabia que les pasaría si es que perdían… de pronto escucho un grito.

¡Contacto!- exclamo su teniente mientras qué disparaba con la vieja carabina, entonces Sawyer maldijo a Wesker… con ese armamento tan viejo los iban a masacrar… la única opción para sus cadetes era que se movieran a la zona afectada por el desastre biológico de North Plate.

Tomo un rifle y suspirando se lanzo al combate.

Hace unos momentos.

Gai y su fuerza de ataque se encontraban cerca del puesto fronterizo, el ninja de Kumo adelanto un poco el paso, por lo que se veía, estaba bastante emocionado.

¡Contacto!- se escucho a lo lejos junto con una detonación… y el ninja de Kumo cayó al piso con la cara totalmente destrozada por la bala.

¡Ataquen! –ordeno Gai y los Ambu se lanzaron a la batalla con rapidez.

El sonido de las balas se escucho, pero los cadetes eran inexpertos, por lo que no les dieron a los ambus… bueno, hubo algunos afortunados que consiguieron un par de tiros de suerte, ya que tres ambus cayeron al piso sin posibilidad de volverse a mover.

Sawyer disparaba, ella y el teniente eran los únicos con experiencia, por lo que sus tiros no eran para nada malos, pero sabia que sus cadetes no resistirían ni veinte Minutos.

Un grito y vio a un Ambu cortarle el cuello a uno de los cadetes, rápidamente desenfundo la Colt y disparo matando al ninja, pero entonces escucho mas gritos… sus cadetes estaban siendo masacrados… y entonces supo que debía de actuar.

¡Retirada! ¡Todos a North Plate!- exclamo mientras que seguía disparando.

Los cadetes que escucharon la orden empezaron a retroceder, pero no todos lograron llegar muy lejos, los ambus mataban o capturaban a los cadetes que encontraban en su camino… y por una orden de los feudales… todos los cadetes hombres estaban siendo asesinados… y las cadetes mujeres… debían de ser capturadas vivas.

¡Son demasiados!- exclamo una cadete mientras que disparaba con un viejo Winchester, un ambu se le fue encima, pero su cabeza voló en pedazos.

¡No te duermas Rosa!- exclamo el cadete mientras que le tomaba de la mano, Rosa noto una Desert Eagle en las manos del chico.

¿De donde sacaste eso Kyle?- preguntó ella.

¡Preguntas después, hay que largarnos!- exclamo el chico mientras que la jalaba y corrían a los bosques y se apresuraban, Kyle conocía bien la zona y sabia que podrían llegar a los linderos de North Plate en unas horas, además, la ventaja del bosque era que no les iba ser fácil a los ninjas seguirles.

En la refriega.

¡Retrocedan! ¡Rápido!- exclamo Sawyer, de pronto uno de sus cadetes cayo al piso ardiendo, un Ambu había usado u n Jutsu de fuego en contra del chico, y era obvio que el uniforme de entrenamiento no contenía los supresores de chakra, por lo que el muchacho ardió en llamas -¡Hijo de puta madre!- grito Sawyer mientras qué disparaba… entonces apenas y alcanzo a esquivar una ráfaga verde.

Vaya… pensé que te tenia- dijo Maito Gai mientras que miraba a Sawyer, esta se percato de que la tendría difícil para salir de allí… la refriega seguía y sus cadetes no estaban durando mucho… pero al menos estaban durando mas de lo que pensó en un principio… se lamento por tanto potencial desperdiciado… esa batalla estaba perdida, pero al menos trataría de dañar a cuantos pudiera antes de caer.

¿Por qué nos atacan? – fue todo lo que dijo mientras que levantaba su arma… pero entonces la sintió mas ligera… no le quedaban balas, así que molesta la tiro.

No es algo que debas de saber- dijo Gai lanzándose con un Konoha Sempu contra Sawyer, quien esquivo la patada, y contraataco con una patada de giro invertido, que Gai logro esquivar –Vaya, veo que eres mas de lo que pensé.

Es obvio, ¡No dejare que ustedes malditos invasores arruinen el potencial de juventud de estos chicos!- exclamo ella, lanzándose al ataque.

¡JA! ¡Veo que tienes mucha fuego de la juventud en ti!- dijo Gai mientras qué se lanzaba al ataque.

Ambos se trenzaron en un intercambio rápido de puños y patadas, pero no lograban acertar, Gai noto que esa mujer era cosa seria, y sonrió, le gustaban los oponentes así.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente mientras que permanecían en pose de batalla, Gai solo sonreía mientras que Sawyer le miraba con decisión… y algo confundida… según su maestro, un Fei Long, podía saber mucho de alguien por la forma en que peleaba… y no sabia por que, pero sentía una extraña buena vibra provenir de Gai.

Será mejor que detengan esto- dijo una voz, Sawyer volteo… y miro con pesar que la "batalla" había terminado… un ambu sostenía a una de sus cadetes del cabello y le mantenía una espada en el cuello –Si sigue con su actitud esta chica lo pagara.

¡Hey no debes de tomar rehenes!- exclamo Gai, pero el Ambu solo miraba a Sawyer, quien levanto las manos.

Bien, me tienes cobarde, me rindo, deja a la chica- dijo ella mientras que el Ambu le hacia una señal para que se moviera, Sawyer avanzo y solo le dirigió una pequeña mirada al ninja de grandes cejas.

Gai solo bufo molesto, no le agrada que interrumpieran sus luchas… menos de esa manera.

Sawyer camino por el campo y vio con pesar el lugar…

Habían 57 cadetes con ella, ya que había obligado a irse al resto la primer semana… de los 57 vio a 25 tirados en el piso, muertos, había entre chicos y chicas… y vio a su teniente, al parecer le habían apuñalado por la espalda.

Ese nos costo trabajo, mato el solo a 9 de mis hombres, deberías de sentirte orgullosa- dijo el Ambu, Sawyer solo volteo la mirada y fue llevada a una de las pequeñas barracas del lugar, fue introducida y vio a 17 de las cadetes allí… lo que le indicaba que 15 de los cadetes habían logrado huir, las chicas se veían algunas bastante asustadas. Otras solo mostraban un aire digno mientras qué esperaban… entonces Sawyer se percato de que eran solo mujeres…

"Esos malditos… lo siento chicas… fracase… pero tratare de hallar el modo de escapar… debo de evitar que esos malnacidos les roben mas que su virtud"- pensaba ella mientras qué recordaba la disposición del lugar y cuales eran las rutas que las llevarían a North Plate.

Afuera.

Ga estaba enfurruñado, por la manera en la que habían parado su combate, era obvio que ahora esa mujer pensaría que era un cobarde, decidió entonces hacer algo para calmar su mente… y vio a los cadetes muertos en el piso… sintió que su alma sufría por ello… eran demasiado jóvenes, muchos no se veían mayores que Lee.

AL menos… puedo enterrarlos- dijo para si.

En otra parte.

Si… entendido- dijo un Ambu mientras que usaba un transmisor, otro de ellos solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados… estaba molesto –Ya oíste al Feudal… marcalas.

No lo hare… recibo ordenes del Raikage solamente, y el no nos ordeno hacer esa salvajada- dijo el Ambu, otros ambu de Kumo lo rodearon, y entonces se percato de que todos eran Ambus de la elite personal del Feuda.

Pues no tienes otra opción, debes de hacer lo que te manda el feudal, incluso el Raikage esta bajo su mando… - dijo otro.

Así que toma, prepara las cosas. Debemos de marcarlas y llevarlas a la zona- dijo otro dándole una barra de hierro con un símbolo, el Ambu les miro y se negó.

Entonces deberemos de arrestarte por insubordinación- dijo otro.

Yo lo hare… será divertido- dijo un Ambu de Konoha mientras que tomaba la barra –Pero quiero que preparen un buen fuego, ya que quiero oírlas gritar.

En donde los Feudales.

¡Ja! ¡Que les dije! ¡Victoria total!- decía emocionado el feudal del fuego.

Empezamos bien, y si eso es lo mejor que pueden dar sus guarias fronterizos, tomaremos la republica solo en un par de semanas, bien, creo que ya podemos ir pensando en como repartirla- decía el Feudal de la Tierra.

El Feudal del Agua permanecía impasible… algo estaba mal.

"No… no puede ser tan fácil… de ser así habríamos derrotado a la republica mucho antes… esto me huele a trampa"- pensaba.

Con los Kages.

¿Aun estas molesta Samui?- preguntó el Raikage.

Un poco, se que Omoi y Karui son hábiles, pero no me agrada que vayan a una misión así sin mi supervisión- dijo la kunoichi rubia.

No eres la única preocupada- dijo Tsunade apareciendo –se nos ha obligado enviar a muchos de nuestros ninjas allá… aunque no entiendo por que el feudal decidió que también el equipo de Konohamaru fuera.

Creo que están muy confiados… yo creo que algo malo pasara- dijo Gaara, Mei solo le miro, Gaara se veía serio, pero mas tranquilo que otras veces… y sonrió.

"Al menos veo que ya encontró un modo de relajarse"- pensó Mei pensando en lo que Temari le había comentado acerca de cómo evolucionaba la relación entre Gaara y Matsuri.

En otro lugar.

Bosque de North Plate, Jaguar Land.

Kyle había llegado junto con Rosa y otros cadetes.

¿Somos todos?- preguntó.

Si… nadie mas lo logro Kyle- dijo un chico, Rosa bajo el rostro mientras qué Kyle solo suspiraba.

Entonces se detuvo.

¿Dónde esta la cinta policial?- preguntó y los demás vieron con sorpresa que la línea que se había puesto para alejar a la gente había desaparecido.

¿Qué estará pasando?- dijo una cadete.

No lo sé… pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo esperando… debemos de ir a la base de Lavander…. Tengan sus armas listas- dijo Kyle mientras que todos asentían y entraban…

No notaban que unas sombras acechaban entre la maleza…

Días después

La armada de los 12000 ninjas avanzaba por la zona y se dirigían a las Black Hills… no sabían que las armada de Jaguar Land había sido informada… y Toro Sentado había planeado una buena estrategia.

Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi se sentían tensos… ya antes habían tenido misiones… incluso Konohamaru había podido pelear contra uno de los cuerpos de Pein… pero esto era distinto…. Era algo que nunca habían hecho… marchar a la guerra.

Karui y Omoi iban en silencio mientras que miraban a los ninjas que les seguían… Omoi estaba algo confuso… no habían visto un solo poblado desde que ingresaron por esa ruta…

Según los informes… estamos entrando en el valle de Little Bighorn- dijo Karui, la armada seguía…

"Blancos en posición"

"Bien, preparen el ataque"

"Copiado"

Los ninjas avanzaban con presura…

¡BROOM!

Una lluvia de fuego salió de entre las colinas tomándoles por sorpresa… y el sonido de algo en el aire los desconcertó… y entonces un silbido…

¡BRAMM! ¡KABUM!

Las explosiones siguieron y muchos ninjas volaron despedazados.

¡Emboscada! ¡Todos contraataquen!- grito Omoi y de pronto el sonido de las AK47 se escucho, y de entre las colinas los soldados de Jaguar Land disparaban contra los invasores…. Karui noto que los habían rodeado.

¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!- exclamaron varios ninjas mientras que invocaban a toda clase de animales ninjas… un enorme toro invocado no tuvo tiempo de dar ni un paso cuando su cabeza fue volada en pedazos... Y en sonido de algo enorme avanzando les llamo la atención.

Un enorme tanque Abram estaba avanzando… detrás de él varios mas salían y disparaban contra las invocaciones.

¡Katon! ¡Suiton!- se escuchaban los justus pero los Abrams los soportaban como si nada, los soldados disparaban mientras que desde un Hummer, Toro Sentado y Caballo Loco miraban el ataque.

Bien, supe que se ensañaron con los cadetes de Sawyer… entonces nos toca ensañarnos con ellos- dijo Caballo Loco.

Bien, dejemos que tomen cabelleras- dijo Toro Sentado mientras que miraba a la armada que conformaba a la tropa de occidente… todos ellos eran Jaguares de Occidente, guerreros bravos… y que tenían la costumbre de escalpar a sus victimas.

La batalla continuo… los ninjas estaban en un atolladero, si bien era cierto que poseían muchas técnicas… por algún motivo ni siquiera las técnicas de sustitución parecían servir, y los trajes de los soldados soportaban muy bien los jutsus de elementos.

Konohamaru trato de acercarse a los soldados, usando su velocidad y el Kagebunshin que Naruto le había enseñado preparo un Rasengan… y fue todo lo que logro… una bala le dio de lleno en el hombro derribándole

¡KONOHAMARU!- grito Moegi y en eso se escucho el sonido de algo en el aire…los helicópteros Apache entraron en la zona mientras que disparaban su carga contra los ninjas.

Udon veía la masacre con terror… los ninjas de elite que habían sido enviados no podían ni siquiera actuar… las gatling de los helicópteros, varios tanques Bradley estaban entrando a la zona del combate mientras que los soldados se lanzaban a masacrar a los ninjas.

De pronto Udon sintió que alguien le pegaba en la espalda… y entonces fue sujetado del cabello… grito al sentir como un cuchillo se insertaba en su cabeza y pasaba alrededor… el chico entonces sintió que algo le era arrancado y su cabeza fue soltada…

Se escucho un grito estentóreo mientras que uno de los Jaguares que pertenecían al ejército levantaba la melena de Udon… mientras que el chico se desangraba en el piso…

¡Nos están masacrando!- exclamo Karui.

¡Retrocedan todos!- exclamo Omoi, los ninjas rápidamente trataron de salir, pero la desventaja de Little Bighorn era que ese lugar no daba pie a un escape.

Estaban perdidos…

Karui trato de guiar a los ninjas a uno de los valles… y cayo al piso… la mitad de su cuerpo había sido destrozada por el impacto del cañón de un Merkava Mark VI que había llegado junto con los demás tanques.

¡KARUI!- exclamo Omoi… y entonces sintió como si le dieran con un mazo en el estomago, cayo de rodillas y se toco el estomago… sentía una masa viscosa y caliente en sus manos… le tomo un segundo saber que eran sus intestinos,

Atrás de el, un soldado armado con una Desert Eagle sonreía bajo la mascara antigás que usaba, tomo su bayoneta y disparo a la nuca del ninja.

Continuara.

Je, ho, esta matanza aun no termina, en el próximo cap verán el resto y a los cazas en acción, además, se vera que pasara cuando los Ambu que decidieron "marcar" a las cadetes traten de actuar teniendo a alguien como Gai allí, además de que se vera otra batalla y se sabrá que onda con Naruto, además, sabrán acerca de Ino y Sakura, y que les paso ahora que han sido capturadas, además sabrán mas acerca de los planes de Wesker y por fin se vera que paso en el inter de estas batallas, ya que habrán cosas muy interesantes, je, además, un pequeño vistazo al Proyecto Z.

Como vieron ,el cap fue solo eso, unas batallas, la primera ganada por los ninjas que atacaron a los cadetes, y la segunda, una emboscada donde solo una parte del ejercito de Jaguar Land ataco a masacrar a el combinado de ninjas que entraron a invadir, sin darles tiempo ni de preparar sus jutsus. Además, como vieron, esta parte no apareció Naruto, pero ya lo verán después.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me excedí con matar a Udon, Karui y Omoi? ¿Qué pasara con Konohamaru? ¿Y Moegui? ¿Qué hara Gai cuando sepa la orden que le dieron a sus hombres? ¿Sawyer lograra salvar a sus cadetes? ¿Qué eran esas sombras que siguieron a los cadetes en la zona infectada de North Plate?

Eso se responderá en el próximo cap.

Suerte


	39. Omake 13

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 13**

**Nota: El Omake que esperaban aunque no será muy largo **

Albert Wesker… un hombre enigmático, calculador y algo altanero.

No se sabe mucho de su nacimiento, según los investigadores, un niño con el nombre de Albert fue recogido por los servicios infantiles, el lugar donde lo recogieron fue en la campiña Wesker, el niño fue llevado a un orfelinato del gobierno que era dirigida por Alexander Ashford, quien también fungía como jefe de operaciones de BioTech.

El orfelinato Ashford no solo servía para cuidar niños huérfanos por parte del Estado, por debajo, era un lugar para reclutar talento, Albert desde un principio llamo la atención de Alexander, ya que era un niño demasiado inteligente, sabia mucho sobre la historia de los ninjas y de la republica, así que en un intento por saber si el chico era originario de la republica o de las naciones feudales, Alexander le impuso una serie de pruebas, que paso sin dejar en claro de donde provenía.

Entonces trato de adoptar al chico, pero este no parecía muy dispuesto, por lo que Alexander solo lo tomo como su discípulo, poniéndole Wesker como apellido.

Wesker entonces creció siendo educado no solo en artes, sino en ciencias, tecnología, combate… y terrorismo de estado, el chico era como una esponja, parecía tomar toda la información y procesarla en segundos, Alexander estaba asombrado por el chico, quien a una edad muy joven ya hacia rápidos progresos en ámbitos científicos, incluso, logro mejorar el suero del Supersoldado… que sin dudarlo probo en si mismo.

Sobra decir que el resultado fue un éxito, aunque Wesker quería más, y siguió trabajando, aunque se decidió usar un segundo sujeto de Pruebas, Marcus Rogers, quien durante un tiempo se volvería colega de Wesker, pero su relación de trabajo terminaría por diferencias de opiniones.

Wesker siguió trabajando en sus inventos y desarrollando nuevas tecnologías, pero entonces salió a la luz publica para mostrarse como un benefactor… y ,empezó a hacer campaña política… su popularidad en los sectores de la población que mas odiaban a los ninjas lo elevaron a un nivel nunca visto en el país, fue Gobernador Municipal, miembro del poder Judicial… y por ultimo Diputado, n un principio parecía interesarse en ser Senador, pero decidió al final no entrar a ese cargo.

Se sabe que tiene mucho interés por la presidencia, pero no abandona su labor en BioTech, la cual heredo cuando Alexander Ashford misteriosamente "desapareció" al igual que sus hijos Alfred y Alexia.

Wesker desde ese momento ha estado preparando una serie de planes, pero son muy pocos los que conocen como mínimo, algo de el, recogió a un par de jóvenes cadetes que entreno el mismo para ser su guardia personal, Reina y Oliver, esas dos mujeres no solo son capaces de matar ninjas, el entrenamiento y la inclusión de ciertos elementos a su sangre, las vuelven supersoldados casi completas.

André, uno de los empleados de mas confianza de Wesker, sabe que el hombre solo parece tener la mente en el trabajo y en sus planes, pero sospecha que es mas de lo que se ve…

Entre algunos trabajadores se corre el rumor de que Wesker ni siquiera pertenece a este tiempo… ya que sus ideas, las cosas que fabrica… hizo que la republica se adelantara mas de 200 años tecnológicamente en comparación a los países feudales, y algunos empleados como André, o miembros de su guardia como Reina, saben que en su oficina principal, Wesker guarda información importante sobre todo lo que es y lo será…

El desarrollo del Proyecto Z tiene mucho que ver con uno de los inventos iniciales de Wesker, en n principio creo una especie de virus que permitía que las personas parapléjicas pudieran moverse… era una medida "humanitaria" pero Wesker busco la manera de perfeccionarlo… y durante bastante tiempo, ha ido desarrollándolo como el arma definitiva… la fase final de la iniciativa "Tierra de Nadie"

Tierra de Nadie… un plan que Wesker creo en caso de que la republica fuera dominada o destruida por los feudales… implica que nadie tendrá control jamás del mundo si no es él… el Proyecto Z pese a haber habido un accidente en la zona de pruebas de North Plate lo cual implico la completa destrucción del poblado de Lavander, aun así, Wesker lo considera un enorme éxito, ya que si en un lugar con una buena tecnología hizo eso, solo imagina lo que haría en los países feudales.

Además, ahora tiene grandes planes para Naruto Uzumaki.

Por cierto, algo paso entre el y Kushina, pero no es el momento de revelarlo, simplemente que implico algo que hizo que Marcus le declarara la Guerra permanente a Wesker… ¿Qué es lo que habrá sido…

Por ahora, Wesker mira como todo se mueve como el lo imagina, pero aun falta para que se sepa que es lo que se esconde detrás de las gafas de sol que oculta.

**Fin Omake 13**

Bueno, es corto y no muy explicativo, pero entre mas avance el fic algunas cosas de Wesker se irán debelando, je, me causa curiosidad que nadie haya notado que en el anterior cap, hiciera referencia a una batalla real, je, les daré una pista. Custer.

Suerte, pronto verán el próximo cap.


	40. Prologo Piloto 3 Mundos en Colisión

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

Prologo Piloto.

Las Tierras 452 y 452 bis… mundos conocidos como Earth Land y Edoras, ambos similares y diferentes a la vez, con reflejos de las personas de un mundo en el otro…

La gran batalla final y la decisión de Mistgun… el Gerard del mundo de Edoras y príncipe de ese mundo, de desaparecer toda la magia y enviarla a Earth Land…

No sabía que esa medida provocaría ciertas consecuencias para el orden multiversal.

Mucha de la magia llego a Earth Land sin problema, pero hubo también, magia caótica que al no poder viajar tan libremente, empezó a reunirse… y un orbe fue creado a partir de ello.

La creación de este orbe atrajo la atención de un viajero multiversal, quien de inmediato trato de encontrarlo y esconderlo para evitar que provocara problemas, por desgracia, un gremio oscuro trato de usar el orbe para su beneficio y en el conflicto, el viajero, Axel Asher, también conocido como Access, el portal viviente, no pudo evitar que parte de la energía del orbe se dispersara, rompiendo las paredes del multiverso y provocando que a causa de algunas circunstancias, tres mundos empezaran a unirse.

Axel entonces trato de enmendar su error, y junto con la ayuda del viajero del Tiempo, Rip Hunter y Booster Gold, han tratado de arreglar ese problema, pero se ha visto forzado a reclutar ayuda del primer mundo involucrado.

Contactando con Makarov, maestro de Fairy Tail, Access y compañía le explicaron la situación y pidieron ayuda para recuperar el orbe, el viejo mago acepto, pero antes de asignar a quienes debían de ir…

Hubo los hechos que hicieron que la acción del Orbe se incrementara…

En la Tierra 620, la gran guerra entre Marines y los Piratas de Barba Blanca, los poderosos golpes del viejo pirata que rompían incluso el aire, provocaron que la pared vibracional se fracturara, permitiendo que el poder del orbe en ese mundo empezara a romper

En otro mundo, en la Tierra 932, Cuando Naruto estaba entrenando para lograr controlar al Kyubi y tuvo el encuentro interno con su madre… pese a estar en un lugar especial, algo del energía del Kyubi se filtro… y el orbe la capto… desencadenando una reacción en cadena…

Access, Hunter y Booster solo pudieron ver como las paredes del multiverso se resquebrajaban mientras que el orbe lanzaba imágenes e información a ciertas personas…

Los gremios oscuros del mundo 452… sus lideres vieron en sus mentes el poder del Orbe… y se lanzaron a su busca, en la tierra 620, Marshall D. Teach recibió en sueños la imagen del Orbe, y no dudo, ansiaba poseerla… en la Tierra 932, Kabuto Yakushi también vio en sus sueños el poder del Orbe, y ahora desea obtenerle también.

Los muros multiversales se rompen… y de pronto, gente de un mundo desaparece para aparecer en otro… es un proceso que durara poco, por que los mundos, creados para estar separados ahora se están uniendo… alterando sus historias y recreando sus esencias… cambios importantes fueron dados… como la batalla entre Maito Gai y Kisame Hoshigaki… la cual, por razones de su mundo, Kisame seria derrotado y al final moriría, pero en pleno combate, el miembro de Akatsuki desapareció…

Otros han desaparecido.

La princesa del reino de Arabasta desapareció en medio de una reunión formal con otros mandatarios… la joven Wendy Marvel del Gremio Fairy Tail desapareció también… Access sabe que estas desapariciones no son por que dichas personas hallan dejado de existir, solo están siendo enviadas a otros mundos, algunos podrían aparecer en situaciones que podrían ser de utilidad, otros, en momentos muy inoportunos, pero no solo eso, pronto, la barrera se romperá y los tres mundos entraran en colisión… no solo por que empezaran a mezclarse, sino por que todos trataran de hacerse del Orbe… el Orbe que es la llave para un poder que pondría a todos a los pies de quien lo posea…

¿Podrán Access, Hunter y Booster poder conseguir el apoyo de los seres de los tres mundos para recobrar el Orbe y restablecer el muro multiversal de estos tres mundos o se verán superados por aquellos que deseen obtener el poder de el y eso antes de que los mundos cobren consciencia de ellos y se embarquen en la reacción mas antigua y natural del humano que es tratar de conquistar a los que ellos consideran inferiores?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Fin Prologo Piloto.

Bien, de entre los fics a trabajar, este es el mas pesado, ya que incluye a tres series que me encantan, por lo que tratare de ser lo mas justo posible, je, como verán el manejo de personajes de DC, se limita a tres personajes que ya saben mucho acerca del viaje en el tiempo y el multiverso y que además no son tan todopoderosos, así podrán intercalarse con ellos, aunque no tendrán una super participación, ya que principalmente se enfocaran en los personajes de los mundo de Fairy Tail, One Piece y Naruto, así como también, muchos hechos se empezaran a mover dependiendo de que personaje aparezca en que mundo en lo que los portales se abren, je, eso si, habrán intrigas, muchas, además de que también como habrán notado, esta vez el liderazgo en la busca del Orbe se queda a cargo del grupo de FT, que es en si, al que los viajeros multiversales acudieron primero, pero no duden que verán a muchos personajes de ambos mundos colaborando juntos, osease, que verán a Natsu, Luffy y Naruto Juntos.

Je, espero me digan que errores notaron, que desearían cambiar y que es lo que desearían ver para el fic.

Las parejas que manejare (soy un romántico incurable, no me culpen, culpen a las novelas del siglo XIX) son: LucyNatsu con un poco de Lucy/Natsu/Lissana, NaruHina y chance Naruto con alguna otra chica de otro mundo (solo como un caldeo, no como pareja) Lffy/Nami/Hancock y chance algunas parejas random y medio crack.

El fic esta programado para iniciar el 12 de Noviembre, o antes si es que concluyo algún fic antes de eso. Solo se retrasará si hay alguna causa de fuerza mayor.

Suerte a todos


	41. Capitulo 18: Masacre Parte 2

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap18: Masacre parte 2**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación fisica**

Little Bighorn.

La "Batalla" había acabado… miles de cuerpos estaban regados por el piso y los soldados de Jaguar Land estaban echando en camiones los restos, la llegada de la escuadra Delta, comandada por la Teniente Arisia evito que fuera una masacre total, pero no pudo evitar que muchos de los jaguares de Occidente escalparan a varios prisioneros, aun así, amenazo al General Toro Sentado de imponerle una sanción marcial por haber violado la reglamentación sobre el trato a prisioneros de guerra.

Konohamaru solo miraba todo entre sueños… la herida le escocía el hombro y apenas y podía mantenerse consiente, solo recordaba como un hombre le había colocado algo en las manos y luego era subido a una camilla…

Mientras que le llevaban, pudo ver de reojo como echaban cadáveres a una especie de carrozas sin caballos… y entre sueños vio que alguien cargaba un cuerpo muy similar al de Udon, pero el faltaba cabello…

Moegi fue capturada por la escuadra Delta y al igual que los ninjas que sobrevivieron fue enviada en calidad de prisionero de guerra a una prisión militar, la chica solo había visto como las enormes águilas que algunos ninjas habían invocado no sirvieron de nada contra los extraños vehículos voladores de la republica.

Vamos, avanza- dijo un soldado mientras qué Moegi resignada miraba sus manos… esas cosas que le habían colocado suprimían el chakra, entonces se percato de que estaba perdida.

¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetírselo! ¡Esta prohibido escalpar a los prisioneros!- exclamaba una joven de tez rubia, Toro Sentado solo le miraba.

Como si esos insectos merecieran un trato especial, ¿O que ya olvido a la Capitana Sawyer? Créame, estoy seguro que ellos no le tuvieron nada de piedad- dijo el General, Arisia solo apretó los dientes.

Aun así, a la Capitana Sawyer no le habría gustado esto.- dijo ella mientras que se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

Es ruda la muchacha- dijo Caballo Loco.

Si, pero es demasiado idealista, no entiende que esto es una guerra y que si no nos preparamos, nuestra gente será la que sufra- dijo Toro Sentado.

Hace unos días.

Consejo de Guerra.

Palacio Presidencial De Nueva Falcón, el "Salón".

Entonces los datos son correctos- dijo un hombre.

Así es señor Presidente, las naciones Feudales por fin atacaron- dijo Wesker,

Senador Morgado, ¿Qué opina usted?- dijo el Presidente, un hombre joven de tez morena solo suspiro.

Bueno, las pruebas son obvias, es un ataque a gran escala, debemos de movilizar a las tropas… y aunque no me guste, debemos de expulsarlos y darles una probada de lo que hacen- dijo el hombre.

Es cierto eso, aunque, ¿No creen que sea solo mejor expulsarlos del país? Por lo que nuestras fuentes han confirmado, ellos tienen a esas cosas llamadas Jinchurukis y podrían ser un gran peligro- dijo un hombre en un traje de la marina.

Almirante Colleman, no tiene por que preocuparse, por lo que sabemos, la tonta Cuarta Guerra Ninja nos ayudo mucho, solo quedan dos de los Jinchurukis en las naciones feudales y uno es renegado, así que tenemos un poco de ventaja- dijo Wesker.

¿Renegado? ¿Qué acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?- preguntó Morgado mientras que Wesker sonreía.

El Jinchuruki del Kyubi… Uzumaki Naruto, el… esta sirviéndonos como doble agente- dijo Wesker ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

¿Cómo es eso? Según lo que escuche los tales jinchurukis casi siempre pertenecen a la familia de los Kages para así asegurar su lealtad- dijo Colleman, Wesker asintió.

Así es, pero… ¿No ha investigado su servicio de inteligencia como son tratados? Vamos, que por lo que Mi servicio de inteligencia a investigado, los Jinchurukis son bastante maltratados en sus aldeas, je, me parece cómico como la gente idiota trata tan mal a alguien con un poder capaz de aniquilarlos- dijo Wesker.

Yo no creo eso, además, ¿Qué acaso no tuviste tú un incidente con un refugiado de Konoha? Un tal Naruto Uzumaki… ¿Qué acaso no es el mismo?- dijo Morgado.

O si… pero era para ocultar la misión, no podía dejar que la gente anduviera fisgoneando por allí- dijo Wesker, el presidente solo les miro.

Quisiera hablar con él- dijo el Presidente.

Por supuesto, enviaremos a Jay y Kai por el- dijo Morgado mirando a Wesker con desconfianza, este solo sonreía.

Bien, que se movilicen las tropas, denles con todo a los invasores, en cuanto sean rechazados preparen las fuerzas de incursión, acabaremos con ellos y les demostraremos que con la Republica no se juega- dijo el Presidente.

El resto asintió mientras que se retiraban.

Más tarde.

Zona Norte.

Bien… este es el ultimo- decía Gai colocando una cruz y en ella las placas de identidad del cadete- Descansa en paz chico, vi tu desempeño y se que tenias potencial.

Suspiro mientras que se limpiaba algo de tierra y…

¡AHHHHGGGG!- se escucho el grito de una muchacha, Gai se estremeció.

¿Qué demonios?- exclamo mientras que corría a donde era el origen de los gritos.

¡Ya basta!- se escucho la voz de un hombre, era el Ambu que se había renegado, los demás consideraron divertido que viera el proceso de marcado.

Sawyer estaba enfurecida, mientras que veía como usando una barra de Hierro con un símbolo en la punta le habían hecho una marca en el muslo a una de sus cadetes.

"Por favor… solo aguanten un poco chicas… las sacare de aquí"- pensó Sawyer mientras que miraba al joven Ambu que estaba insultando a sus compañeros.

Esta, esta lista- dijo el Ambu que traía la barra, la chica lloraba mientras que la arrojaban a un lado –Tráeme a otra- dijo el ambu.

¡Ya basta con esto! ¡No somos bestias!- exclamo él.

El ambu con la barra entonces se acerco y le quito la mascara de lobo, se revelo entonces el rostro de un chico joven, la banda de Iwagakure se cayo al tenerla apoyada en su mascara.

Por lo que sabemos… eres Yoshida Akamitsu… bien, con tu identidad al descubierto, entonces creo que ya podemos degradarte- dijo el Ambu, Yoshida le miro con rabia –Bien, sigamos con el espectáculo… hey, esa rubia de allá se ve buena.

Los demás trajeron a una chica, quien solo caminaba con dignidad, el Ambu solo le miro.

Bueno, creo que le gustara al feudal del fuego, ya sabes como le encanta romper la dignidad de las mujeres- dijo burlón, otro de los Ambu saco un cuchillo y rompió el pantalón de la chica, esta solo miraba con seriedad a los Ambu… entonces antes de que le acercaran el hierro candente al muslo, la puerta se abrió.

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Qué le están haciendo a esas muchachas?- se escucho la voz de Gai quien miraba con asombro e ira lo que pasaba.

Solo cumplimos órdenes de los feudales, Maito Gai, así que no interfieras- dijo el Ambu mientras qué acercaba el hierro, Gai con rapidez se acerco y sujeto el brazo del Ambu apretándolo con fuerza.

¿Cuáles ordenes? ¡No recuerdo que nos dieran una orden así!- exclamo Gai.

Como lo dije, son órdenes de los feudales, todas estas mujeres deben de ser marcadas y enviadas para su revisión y embarque a las casas de subastas- dijo el Ambu.

¡Eso es una locura! ¡La Hokage jamás daría una orden así!- exclamo Gai.

Son ordenes de los feudales, los Kages no tienen nada que ver, así que haznos un favor y toma a una de esas chiquillas y márcala, tenemos que subirlas al barco en un par de días- dijo el Ambu.

¡Pero que idioteces dices!- exclamo Gai molesto mientras que le sorrajaba un tremendo puñetazo al Ambu.

Los demás ambu se pusieron en guardia.

¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo uno de ellos.

¡No seré participe de esto! ¡Todos ustedes deberían de sentir vergüenza de llamarse ninjas!- exclamo Gai poniéndose en posición de combate.

Sawyer solo miraba la escena con sorpresa, el resto de las cadetes curaban a la que había sido marcada, mientras qué la rubia miraba fijamente a Gai.

Maito Gai… por tu traición quedas formalmente detenido, depón tu actitud hostil y déjate detener- dijo el Ambu que lideraba a los demás.

Si, claro, como si lo fuera a hacer, estoy seguro que de inmediato volverían a atacar a esas chicas- dijo Gai con seriedad.

Humf… como si los ninjas no cometieran todos esos abusos desde siempre- se escucho la voz de Sawyer, Gai le miro de reojo al igual que el resto de los Ambu.

Los Ambu se le lanzaron entonces a Gai, pero este rápidamente les enfrento, uno de los ambu salió del cuarto.

¡Rápido todos vengan! ¡Maito Gai de Konoha nos ha traicionado, la orden es matarle!- exclamo el Ambu mientras que los ambu que acampaban fuera rápidamente se dirigían a donde estaban los demás.

En el interior, Gai rápidamente despacho a los Ambu que habían tratado de capturarle, pese a ser Ambu, no eran nada contra la bestia verde de Konoha, Yoshida miro con sopresa a Gai.

Tu… eres un poco imbécil ¿No?- dijo el joven. Gai le miro mientras que Yoshida al fin lograba liberarse de las ataduras –Ahora tendremos que darnos contra todos ellos.

No importa, estaban portándose de una manera muy poco honrosa, ¡No puedo creer que esta fuera la misión! ¡Fuimos engañados!

Sawyer solo miraba a ambos… y un ligerísimo click se escucho, Sawyer sonrió ligeramente, estaba libre y ya había preparado todo para que en cuanto se librara tomara una pistola Luger que estaba oculta en un buro, así como las granadas de impacto y pudiera escapar con las cadetes, pero no se fiaba del todo de los dos ninjas, algo le decía que Gai era de confianza, pero el otro era uno de los Ambu, y aunque se había mostrado molesto por lo que le habían echo a sus cadetes, no sabia si todo era un plan para infiltrarse…

Pensó en decir algo pero.

¡PRAM!

La puerta salió disparada, dejando entrar a los Ambu, Gai y Yoshida se pusieron en guardia.

¡Maten a los traidores!- exclamo un ambu.

¡Diablos!- exclamo Yoshida al ver a los demás ambus, aun con Gai a su lado, habían allí ninjas profesionales que podrían acabarlos… en eso.

¡Chicas cierren los ojos!- exclamo Sawyer lanzando un bote…

¡FLASH!

La potente luz ilumino todo dejando a todos los ninjas desorientados… de pronto...

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

El sonido de la Luger cimbro el lugar, cuatro ninjas que estaban en fila fueron traspasados por la pistola.

¡Corran todas!- exclamo Sawyer liberando a las chicas con el arma y echando a correr, de pronto, la joven cadete rubia miro a Gai y a Yoshida quienes aun estaban cegados y les sujeto las manos.

¡Corran!- exclamo la chica jalándoles a ambos, Sawyer rápidamente tumbo un locker y una puerta oculta se noto, la abrió y rápidamente las cadetes le siguieron, lanzo un par de granadas aturdidoras.

¡Recojan rápido los rifles y síganme!- grito Sawyer.

Las cadetes sujetaron las armas que estaban botadas al lado de un foso, las habían colocado allí por que las usarían para prácticas… y era una suerte que las mochilas con munición estuvieran allí.

¡A North Plate!- exclamo Sawyer disparando con uno de los rifles, un Ambu cayo al piso, pero los demás empezaban a recuperar la vista, Sawyer rápidamente lanzo otra granada luminosa mientras qué las cadetes escapaban.

Mientras qué corrían a los bosques, se percato de que la cadete rubia aun seguía llevando a Gai y a Yoshida, quienes ya empezaban a recuperar la vista, se preguntaba por que lo había hecho.

"Laura… espero que no nos estés condenando"- pensó viendo a la rubia.

El grupo corrió mientras que Gai y Yoshida, tomados completamente con la guardia baja no atinaban a reaccionar… solo sabían que ahora serian considerados renegados y que probablemente los mismo que ordenaron una orden tan aborrecible ordenarían su caza y muerte.

En otro lugar.

Zona de Xian. Sector Fei Long.

Naruto estaba tomando un descanso, ya estaba por regresar a Nueva Falcón, y la verdad es que se sentía excelente, los entrenamientos dados por el Sifu Xiao Yang y el maestro Jae Hoon eran muy interesantes.

Hey Naruto, es hora de volver- dijo Kim acercándose.

Bien, ya extraño mucho a las chicas- dijo Naruto, Kim solo suspiro.

Eres idéntico a tu hermana- dijo Kim suspirando, Naruto solo le miro.

Bueno… creo que ha de ser de familia… aunque, me sorprende eso de que antes no tenia a nadie más que a mis amigos… y ahora la familia crece y crece… -dijo Naruto, Kim solo se avergonzó.

Bueno, ya, el Sifu desea darte algunos consejos antes de partir "Cuñado"- dijo Kim, Naruto solo se carcajeo mientras que ambos se marchaban… sin saber que pronto entrarían fuerzas oscuras en sus vidas.

Hogar Uzumaki.

Noche.

Kushina se retorcía entre sueños… sudaba, gemía… una sensación de horror se sentía en su ser… y de pronto…

¡NO!- exclamo despertando, estaba sudorosa y se cubrió el rostro… no había tenido esos recuerdos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se levanto a tomar algo de agua y agradeció que ni Naru y Eleonor estuvieran en casa.

Miro por la ventana en dirección a donde estaba la casa de Naruto.

Diana parece seguir despierta- dijo mientras que veía que las ventanas superiores se veía una luz. Suspiro, esa Coda se había integrado muy bien al grupo, pese a que en un principio trato de dañarles.

Camino y miro el único retrato que tenia de su época de novia de Minato…

No sé… si deba decirle la verdad a Naruto- dijo ella mientras qué apretaba el marco y sus dientes se apretaban –Maldito Wesker… ¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacerme eso?

Camino y tomo un vaso de agua de la cocina, todo iba normal, se disponía a volver a dormir… hasta que notó una presencia en la sala.

Tan hermosa como siempre ¿No es así Kushina?- dio una voz, ella solo volteo rápidamente mientras que el terror se notaba en su rostro.

¡Wesker!- exclamo asustada. El aludido solo le sonrió -¡Como demonios entraste a mi casa!

Oh… fue sencillo, veras, tus sellos, ya no son lo que eran antes… además, quería hacerle una visita a una vieja amiga- dijo con burla, Kushina apretó mas los dientes mientras que Wesker se levantaba y se acercaba a ella, Kushina trato de retroceder pero se encontró con la pared.

No te acerques… te lo advierto- dijo ella tratando de parecer fiera, Wesker solo negó con la cabeza.

¿Así es como tratas al que te salvo? ¿Al hombre que te dio la maravillosa vida que vives con tu hija? Anda, eso es ingrato- dijo él, Kushina solo bajo el rostro, pero entonces notó la mano de Wesker que le tomaba el mentón y le alzaba el rostro con suavidad –Anda, no te pongas así, recuerda que sin mi intervención, Naru y Eleonor estarían muertas y tu hijo también.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella mirando con miedo las gafas de sol que usase el hombre, Wesker entonces se puso serio.

Solo quería recordarte tu pago, pronto tendrás que compensar todo lo que te di, si no quieres perder lo más importante que tienes- dijo él, Kushina le miro con miedo.

¿Ya es tiempo? Pero… pero… no… no puedo- dijo ella, Wesker le miro y se quito los lentes… Kushina se estremeció al ver los ojos del rubio, unos ojos tan atemorizantes, que sabia que no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera obedecerle…. Además, él tenia razón… le debía mas que la vida.

Pronto contactare de nuevo contigo, prepara el equipo que te di a guardar, por cierto, espero que tu hijo tenga una pizca de inteligencia, o de lo contrario… bueno, tendré que controlarlo- dijo él, Kushina le miro.

Nar… Naruto no se dejara amedrentar por ti, él es como Minato… es valiente, decidido- dijo ella –No se dejara matar.

¿Y quien hablo de matarlo? Solo he dicho que espero que acepte lo que se va a venir o de lo contrario tendré que hacerle sufrir mucho, y no queremos que eso pase- dijo el Kushina le miro, pero esos ojos… le aterraban, ni siquiera el Sharingan le daba tanto miedo… de pronto Wesker le abrazo –Ya cálmate pequeña, no queremos que te estreses… sería un desperdició.

Kushina solo pudo sentir el frio abrazo… como si un demonio le estuviera sujetando, cerró los ojos y pensó en Minato, Wesker le miro y la soltó mientras que se volvía a colocar los lentes.

Descansa, no te hará bien el desvelarte, no me esforcé tanto por mantenerte con vida para que ahora enfermes- dijo el mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza cual niña pequeña y sonriendo se daba la vuelta y se marchaba –Pronto contactare contigo, ah… y recuerda, ni una palabra a Marcus.

Entonces salió por la puerta delantera mientras que Kushina se dejaba caer al piso y empezaba a sollozar.

Ese hombre… nunca me dejara en paz… ¿Verdad Minato? ¿Por qué tenia que meterse?- dijo Kushina mientras que su llanto se intensificaba… miro a una de las mesas y vio la primer foto que se había tomado con sus hijos después de reencontrarse –Naruto… por favor… no lo hagas enfadar… el es mas peligroso que el mismo Jyubi…

En algún lugar del país del fuego.

Hace unos días.

¿Cuándo despertara?- preguntaba uno de los hombres de Soujiro, viendo a Ino aun inconsciente… y desnuda.

Al parecer nos excedimos con la dosis- dijo una mujer revisando el pulso- pero al menos no entro en coma, solo tardara en despertar… puaj, ¿Tenias que babearla tanto Sho?- dijo ella limpiándose la mano, entonces un hombre de cabellos castaños se acerco.

Hey, no me dejan disfrutarla a gusto, no se por que debemos esperar a que despierte- dijo el con el ceño fruncido.

Te dejamos manosearla y usar tu sucia lengua en ella, pero para lo demás debemos esperar, ya quiero verla marchar por la ruta del placer- dijo el primer hombre.

Ha… ella será una puta ideal para todos, el amo Soujiro fue muy benevolente al permitir que nos la quedáramos como nuestro juguete… además, por lo que sé, es una mujer muy independiente… será divertido quebrarla- dijo la mujer.

El resto solo sonrió mientras que miraban a Ino y empezaban a planear todo lo que le iban a hacer.

En otra parte.

¿Así que es probable que nazca pronto?- dijo Soujiro mirando a una Sakura inconsciente en una camilla.

Así es, los supresores de chackra que le hemos puesto están adelantando el parto, así que en cualquier día nacerá el bebé- dijo el hombre, Soujiro sonrió y salió del lugar.

Ikeda, llama a tus hombres, diles que pronto tendrán su juguete- dijo sonriendo, el hombre asintió y salió, Soujiro solo miro a la casa donde tenían a Sakura –Ha, por fin tendre en mis filas la sangre Uchiha, je, esa chica no es fea, mis hombres se merecen algo así… ¿Cuánto será capaz de gritar? Además, el doctor dijo que por el ultrasonido, es posible que su bebe sea niña… tal vez sea conveniente mantenerla con vida y hacerla cuidar a su propia hija como si fuera una nana… claro, tendremos que romper su mente un poco para que no nos delate, pero, sería algo muy divertido.- dijo mientras que se marchaba a cenar.

Sasuke avanzaba en caballo por un pueblo, varios miembros de los Black Phoenix le habían dado algo de información, pero era muy brve, ya que estaban preparando el inicio de la rebelión contra los feudales, así que, pese a que le estaban ayudando, el sabia que en realidad estaba casi por su cuenta.

Sakura… debo encontrarla… no me perdonare si le pasa algo- dijo para si.

Hace unas horas…

Una enorme flota avanzaba, ninjas de Iwagakure, Konohagakure, Kumogakure y Kirigakure iban en varios barcos, preparados para atacar a la flota Naval de Jaguar Land, este era el primer ataque dirigido por un Kage, el viejo Onoki solo miraba el mar, pronto entrarían en contacto con la zona donde trabarían contacto con la flota de Jaguar Land, y los feudales confiaban en él para que se encargara de aniquilar a la flota..Bueno, espero que Kurotsuchi este cumpliendo bien su labor como representante- dijo el viejo mientras que miraba a la bruma que varios ninjas habían creado para ocultar la flota

Había que hacer notar que los Feudales habían echo un buen trabajo, la enorme flota estaba compuesta por casi 200 barcos que transportaban a cientos de ninjas especializados, Onoki incluso considero que no era necesario tenerlo a él liderando la flota.

¡BRAAM!

Uno de los barcos estallo en mil pedazos, de entre la bruma se vieron ráfagas saliendo, el sonido de un silbido que rasgaba el aire y unas bolas de luz detonaban en los barcos o en sus cercanías, y varios proyectiles se impactaban contra los barcos… Onoki solo miro con sorpresa cono uno de esos proyectiles impacto en el barco que estaba al lado de ellos destrozando a varios ninjas y a una buna parte de la cubierta… que quedo repleta de restos humanos.

¡Ataque! ¡Todos en formación! ¡Retiren la cortina de bruma!- exclamo el Kage mientras que los ninjas que usaban el jutsu lo disolvieron, pero no sin antes ver como mas barcos eran alcanzados y estallaban.

Onoki miro al mar y cuando la bruma empezó a levantarse vio a lo lejos varios enormes barcos acorazados de donde provenían los disparos.

¡Malditos!- dijo mientras qué empezaba a levitar.

En un portaaviones de la Republica.

El Blackbird ha confirmado el blanco, el Tsuchikage se encuentra en la flota de los países feudales- dijo un marino, el capitán solo se sujeto el mentón.

Eso es malo… ese sujeto, el blindaje de los Acorazados podría soportar sus técnicas un rato, pero no sabemos cuando… lancen los F-5 y los Phantom- dijo el Capitán.

Los pilotos fueron convocados y rápidamente subieron a los jets.

Estos empezaron a salir mientras que en el mar, los acorazados seguían en un intenso bombardeo, la flota feudal estaba siendo completamente aniquilada sin darles tiempo de lanzar jutsus o algo.

Claro, habían recibido la orden, no darles tiempo de hacer nada, Wesker sabia por medio de sus informes, que un Kage vendría allí, así que era indispensable aniquilar a esa flota, que al contrario del ejercito de tierra, tenía una oportunidad de poder pasar, sabia que en esa zona no habían muchos barcos de la flota, aunque tenían los supresores de chakra, un kage era algo muy distinto, claro, a Wesker no le preocupaban ni Tsunade ni Gaara, consideraba que podía encargarse de ellos, pero el caso de A, Merumi Mei y Ooki… era algo muy distinto.

La orden.

Usar toda la fuerza posible para su aniquilación.

Onoki se elevo por los aires justo a tiempo, por que un misil destrozo el barco en el que iba, solo miraba como de la enorme flota quedaban menos de 7 barcos… estaba asombrado por el poder de destrucción de los republicanos.

"Nos informaron mal… y yo que deje a Akatsuchi también como representante… bueno, creo que puedo con ellos"- pensó mientras que miraba a lo lejos las embarcaciones de la republica y sonrió –Con mi jutsu de polvo de arena los acabare.

Pero en cuanto se preparaba, el sonido de los cazas le llamo la atención, se percato de que eran un total de 12 vehículos (F-5), estos estaban lanzando un ataque contra los barcos restantes y disparando también contra los ninjas que habían caído al agua.

¡NO!- exclamo el viejo enfurecido, preparo su Jutsu y….

¡FRAS!

El poderoso Jutsu logro su objetivo, pese a los supresores 5 jets avian sido derribados, el viejo sonrio y se preparo de nuevo.

"¡Vieron eso"- decía un piloto de los Phantom que custodiaban desde arriba.

"Si, bien, ya comprobaron la peligrosidad del viejo, preparen la ofensiva"- dijo el que capitaneaba.

"Enterado, lanzando ofensiva"

De entre las nubes, los Phantom se lanzaron en picada disparando su carga, obviamente, el Tsuchikage no se espero ese ataque, por desgracia, su edad actuó en su contra,, además del hecho de que los jets se lanzaron a con todo, toda la carga fue disparada….

Desde uno de los pocos barcos que quedaban, vieron las ráfagas, el Tsuchikage hubiera podido destruir a los Phantom… pero no los había notado a tiempo… y una nube rojiza se extendió mientras que los Phantom lanzaban su ataque.

"La orden es que no dejen de disparar, no debe de quedar nada de ese viejo, es demasiado peligroso"

"Enterado"

Desde los Destructores, uno de los capitanes veía con asombro lo que hacían los Phantom, tomo sus binoculares y vio la escena, tratando de no vomitar, era cierto que el viejo de un solo ataque se había cargado a 7 F-5, pero no veía por que debían de ser tan sádicos. No lo soportó y dio una orden.

¡Alto al fuego!- exclamo, el Destructor lo hizo, y los demás acorazados le siguieron.

Eso permitió que al menos tres barcos lograran escapar y cientos de sobrevivientes en el agua pudieran nadar a contraposición a donde era la "batalla"

Hace unos días…

Bosques de North Plate.

Sigan avanzando, ya estamos cerca- decía Sawyer entrando a North Plate, estaba demasiado estresada, pensó que podría despistar a los ninjas, pero estos le seguían, era obvio que la granada luminosa no les había impactado da todos igual… y por desgracia aunque el tal Yoshida ya veía y les seguía el paso, el ninja Maito Gai aun estaba algo deslumbrado, por lo que Laura lo seguía llevando de la mano.

"Al menos se hubiera agarrado unos pantalones, no se como es que aguanta esa niña estar con el culo al aire"- pensó Sawyer mientras que miraba los bosques… no había visto la cinta policial y eso le daba mala espina, de pronto vio algo entre los arbustos.

¡Al suelo!- exclamo y todos se lanzaron al piso, Gai cayo de frente y sintió algo suave en su rostro.

"Diablos aun veo estrellas…. ¿Qué es esto? Es muy suave para ser pasto"- pensó mientras que tocaba la forma… su visión entonces empezó a recuperarse y empezó a ver la silueta rosada… de una parte humana… parpadeo repetidas veces y su vista empezó a mejorar… notando que al dejarse caer al piso… cayo exactamente en le trasero de la chica que le sujetaba… esta solo volteaba hacia atrás mirándole con calma… Gai entonces se percato de que pasaba y.

¡Ah yo…!- empezó a decir, pero ella le hizo una señal para que se callara… Gai solo se parto un poco avergonzado pero noto que la chica pese a todo no le soltaba la mano, pensó en decirle que ya no era necesario que lo sujetara, pero decidió callar por el momento.

"¿Qué pasara ahora? No tenia planeado nada de esto, dios, si esto paso aquí, ¿Qué demonios les habrán ordenado a los ejércitos de avanzada? No puedo creer que los Kages estuvieran de acuerdo con esta invasión, por el bien de nuestro orgullo no puedo aceptar esto, debo de hablar con la Hokage… si es que logro salir de aquí"- pensaba.

Sawyer miraba al frente, preparo el rifle, había una silueta tambaleándose por el camino, pero avanzo sin notarlos, Sawyer hizo una señal y con lentitud se levantaron.

La cadete, Laura Díaz, se levanto sin soltar la mano de Gai, quien noto que la chica no parecía dispuesta a soltarlo, cosa que lo incomodo.

"¿Por qué no me suelta? Bueno, soy… fui su enemigo… y no me enorgullezco de que mate a un par de sus compañeros ¿Desea mantenerme a la vista?"- pensó el ninja.

Vamos lentamente, y no hagan ruido- dijo Sawyer mientras que empezaban a avanzar.

Varias figuras se movían por los bosques… parecían buscar algo.

El grupo de 8 Ambus que seguían a las fugitivas y a Gay y Yoshida entro a los bosques, les habían perdido el rastro, por lo que decidieron dividirse.

Uno de ellos vio algo, una niña… caminaba entre los arbustos, parecía pasmada, tal vez había visto a quienes buscaba, sonrio bajo la mascara, no le seria difícil sacarle información.

Se lanzo a por ella y cayo de manera espectacular enfrente, la niña le vio y alzo las manos, el ambu saco un kunai para amedrentarla y…

¡ARGGGHHHH!

El grito se escucho en el bosque.

Un coro de gemidos y gruñidos se unió al sonido.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo un Ambu en otra parte, de pronto algo le sujeto el pie con fuerza, trato de liberarse, peor de pronto alguien le sujeto la espalda, y antes de darse cuenta , de entre los arbustos salían personas… parecían enloquecidas, alguien le mordió el brazo mientras que los demás lo derribaban… le atacaron sin darle oportunidad a nada… a ura fuerza física le estaban machacando, la sangre broto y entonces un frenesí de rabia urdió entre las personas que como animales empezaron a destazar al Ambu.

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Sawyer disparo, cuando el coro de gemidos y gruñidos se escucho, varios de esos "hombres" salieron por los senderos, rápidamente se percato de que su única oportunidad era llegar a Lavander, disparo al igual que sus cadetes mientras que corrían… y esperaba que no estuviera peor el poblado que los bosques, al menos, en la estación de policía de Lavander podrían encontrar alguna radio que sirviera.

Continuara.

Bien, la segunda parte de la masacre, je, sé que sean de preguntar el por que decidí matar al Tsuchikage, bueno, he visto que es muy poderoso, y como manejo la historia, Wesker tiene espías en todos los países feudales, así que sabe quienes son los que realmente le ponen en riesgo sus planes, por eso puse que se enfoco en acabar primero con aquel que mas problemas podía causarle, además, como puse, la edad impidió que el Tsuchikage notara que los F-5 y sus acciones eran solo un señuelo, para que gastara chakra y le dejaran via libre a los Phantom.

Como notaron Gai termino salvando a las chicas y el Ambu, Yoshida, tambie nse renegó, aunque no crean que por eso serán aceptados tan fácilmente, Sawyer siente algo de confianza en Gai, y la cadete Laura también, pero el ambu es otra cosa, je, ya verán que pasara ahora que han entrado a la zona infectada, je bueno, Gai andará demostrando el poder de la juventud el próximo cap y chance empiece a ligar a alguien, je.

Como notaran ¿Cuál será el verdadero secreto de Kushina y Wesker? Bueno, cuando lo vean les sorprenderá, además, ya vieron que paso con Ino y Sakura, como aun están inconscientes todavía no les pasa nada malo, pero están en lugares distintos… ¿Llegara Sasuke a tiempo? Je, además, en el próximo cap, Naruto regresara a su casa y se encontrara con nuestro par de Mens in Black, además de que verán que hara Hinata cuando se entere de la guerra y que pasara con Moegi y Konohamaru ahora que son prisioneros de Guerra.

Por cierto, no crean que la republica ganara todas, ciertos personajes pondrán en líos a los soldados republicanos.

Suerte a todos


	42. Omake 14

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 14**

**Nota: Especial de Dia de Muertos… Un adelanto de lo que se viene **

El poblado de Lavander había sido uno de los que mas había crecido durante el desarrollo de la republica de Jaguar Land.

Población: 150 mil habitantes.

Economía: Industria.

Capacidad Policial: Media.

Capacidad Militar: Posee un campo Militar en las montañas de North Plate.

Lavander era como se ve, una ciudad en crecimiento, su población tenía una de las vidas mejor organizadas de toda la Republica.

Wesker decidió entonces que las oficinas de BioTech en Lavander serian perfectas para que se hicieran las últimas pruebas del Proyecto Z….

Todo iba bien… hasta que un asistente cometió un error y dejo caer un frasco con muestras del Virus…

Pese a los intentos de contención en las oficinas de BioTech, el virus se filtro… todos los investigadores y trabajadores del lugar se infectaron en pocs horas… algunos escaparon y entraron a Lavander.

Cuando se dio la alerta era tarde.

Todo empezó con llamadas de emergencia a las fuerzas policiales… disturbios en las principales avenidas…

"_Se solicitan equipos de contención en la Cuarta Avenida, el misterioso motín en la zona de ejecutivos se esta saliendo de control"_

"_Se solicita una patrulla en Baccham y King, se han reportado caso extremos de violencia entre los vecinos"_

"_Se necesitan unidades medicas en la Colonia Poe, al parecer hay casos extremos de Paranoia, se nos reporta que personas están vomitando sangre en las calles"_

"_¡Refuerzos! ¡Manden refuerzos a la Avenida Lovecraft! ¡Están locos, se nos lanzan encima"_

"_Se siguen reportando ataques en las colonias Wingman, Landis y Stanz, no recibimos mas informes de la Colonia Poe, pareciera que nuestras fuerzas hubieran desapareció"_

"_POR ORDEN DEL EJERCITO SE DECLARA LA LEY MARCIAL EN LAVANDER, NO ESTA PERMITIDO SALIR DE LA CIUDAD, REPITO NO ESTA PERMITIDO SALIR DE LA CIUDAD, AQUELLOS QUE TRATEN DE SALIR SERAN ELIMINADOS"_

Los casos se incrementaban, el Hospital empezó a colapsar, mas y mas personas heridas ingresaban, muchos estaban infectados, en poco tiempo el hospital colapso.

A las 12 horas del accidente.

Os efectivos militares y policiacos entraron en acción, pero las medidas fracasaron, la infección se había propagado a tal grado que las fuerzas desplegadas no fueron suficientes para contener la infección.

24 horas después.

Comprobado el fracaso de la contención, se procedió a cercar los bosques de North Plate, pero ningún infectado pareció ir mas lejos de allí.

Wesker recibió durante toda l crisis un reporte de progresos, entre ellos algunas cartas y diarios que miembros de su armado personal, infiltrados en el ejército pudieron rescatar.

Wesker leía esos diarios con interés, y no podía negarlo, algo de morbo, saber que habían descubierto otros y saber sus últimos momentos era divertido.

"_Notas del Doctor Kougart._

_Se han recibido a varios pacientes afectados por el mismo mal, desconocemos que es, pero parece que incrementa la paranoia de las personas infectadas._

_Se ha detectado un notable aumento en la violencia de dichas personas, al parecer empieza en el cerebro, y hace que incluso olviden cualquier sentimiento a familiares, amigos y amantes._

_Los primeros síntomas parecen fiebre común, a los 10 minutos se presenta una gran paranoia, mareos, vómitos, cuando la persona infectada, empieza a vomitar sangre por la boca y ojos entra en una etapa de agresividad permanente, apenas pueden razonar unas cuantas palabras, sus niveles de adrenalina están por las nbes._

_30 minutos después de las primeras etapas de infección, la victima es altamente contagiosa, atacara a quien este en su camino sin importar que pase, no teme a nada y no se detiene… su resistencia al daño es enorme a causa de la adrenalina, pero es posible su muerte por el daño excesivo… sin embargo, parece ser que si el cerebro no es destruido, de alguna manera se reaniman, y aunque pierden velocidad, lo ganan en peligrosidad, ya que la carne empieza a pudrirse volviéndose un foco de infecciones andante._

_Se están estableciendo condiciones de contención, esperamos que no se expanda._

_Dr. Ronald H. Kougart._

_M.D."_

"_Reporte sobre un crimen peculiar._

_A las 14 horas del presente día, acudimos a una llamada de auxilio de una mujer, lo que parecía ser un conflicto domestico resulto ser una escena de homicidio con mutilación, los hijos y el esposo de la victima, Katherine Smith, se encontraban golpeando y destrozando a la pobre mujer, tuvimos que usar fuerza letal, cuando no acataron a nuestras ordenes y atacaron a mi compañero._

_Este es el tercer caso que recibimos en lo que va del día, parecen estar incrementándose, hace unas horas perdimos a tres compañeros que fueron a investigar unos disturbios en la colonia Poe._

_El jefe nos ha puesto en alerta, pero tememos que la situación se pondrá aun peor._

_Esperamos poder resistir._

_Marv Greimor._

_Oficial de Patrulla"_

"_Bitácora de la escuadra Beta_

… _Nos han dado la orden de entrar a Lavander, junto con las fuerzas especiales de la Policía Federal y los miembros de las escuadras SWAT, entramos en las calles principales, pero los infectados nos salieron por todos lados, pese a nuestro poder armamentístico, era muy difícil esta batalla, no es lo mismo pegarle un tiro a un criminal o a un ninja que ha un civil, en especial a niños y mujeres embarazadas…_

…_han pasado dos horas, se ordeno la retirada… nos han barrido, mas de la mitad de la escuadra esta destrozada en toda la Cuarta Avenida, la otra parte, con excepción de unos cuantos que logramos huir, se han unido a las filas de infectados, se nos ha ordenado rodear el bosque… esperamos que no se escapen esas cosas o estaremos perdidos._

_Escrito por el Sargento Mayor, Miguel Suarez."_

Wesker sonreía, había muchas historias que leer, pero al menos la prueba había salido a la perfección… el proyecto Z, el Plan "Tierra de Nadie" estaba listo.

No puedo esperar a ver como sale todo, a fin de cuentas, no importa quien gane, yo habré ganado- dijo sonriendo, mientras qué sacaba una carpeta y veía una fotografía de Kushina Uzumaki –Y lo mejor de todo, es que tu me ayudaras querida mía, mi mejor creación…

Empezó a reír mientras que esperaba ansioso por ver el resultado de la Guerra.

**FIN OMAKE 14**

Je, un omake especial de Dia de Muertos, un poco adelantado, pero es que ando preparando algo en mi casa, así que tal vez no tendría mucho tiempo para escribir, je, con este Omake, yo creo que ya se imaginan que se les viene encima a Gai, Sawyer y a las cadetes que entraran a Lavander… por cierto ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara con Gai? ¿Ahondo mas en el en el próximo cap o desean que muestre mas de la guerra?

En fin, por cierto, pronto habrá un omake mostrando de nuevo las Eroaventuras de Gaara y Matsuri, je,

Suerte a todos


	43. Capitulo 19:Desobediencia y Contraataque

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap19: Desobediencia y Contraataque**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación física**

Los feudales estaban con el rostro hecho un poema… cuando recibieron el mensaje de la derrota de las tropas de avanzada en Little Bighorn no lo creían… y cuando regresaron los pocos barcos sobrevivientes del ataque marítimo se aterraron.

¿Cómo era posible? Cientos de excelentes ninjas habían muerto en solo un par de días… la republica no solo había defendido sus fronteras con fuerza, se habían ensañado con ellos… pero además… la muerte del Tsuchikage fue un duro golpe para la moral de todos los ninjas.

En la sala de guerra de los Feudales.

¿Cómo demonios paso esto?- decía enfadado el Feudal del Fuego, el feudal del viento y el de la Tierra solo miraban los informes con temor.

Subestimaron a la Republica- dijo el Feudal del Agua.

Pero eso no es posible… nuestros informes eran muy concretos, ¡No deberían de tener esa fuerza!- exclamo indignado el Feudal del Fuego, el del Agua solo suspiro.

¿Y no has pensado que… podrías haber sido embaucado?- le dijo el del Agua, los Feudales solo se miraron entre si.

No… no es posible… pero sería la única respuesta- dijo el del Fuego.

Entonces… al parecer fuimos traicionados por Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el feudal de la Tierra.

¿Ya informaron a los Kages?- preguntó el del Agua.

Enviamos a uno de nuestros mensajeros- dijo el del Fuego.

En otra parte.

¡QUE DEMONIOS DIJISTE!- exclamo Tsunade con sorpresa, el mensajero solo tembló un poco, Gaara solo estaba sorprendido, el Raikage estaba bastante enfadado mientras que la Mizukage solo estaba pensativa.

Yo… yo… esa es la información que me dieron Hokage sama… nuestras tropas fueron barridas… muy pocos sobrevivieron- dijo el chico.

¡¿Y QUE HAY DE KARUI Y OMOI?- exclamo el Raikage.

Lo siento señor… según el informe, fueron muy pocos los ninjas que lograron escapar de esa masacre… y ellos no estaban entre los pocos sobrevivientes- dijo el mensajero, el Raikage.

¿Qué hay de Konohamaru y su equipo?- dijo Tsunade, el mensajero dejo un papel en la mesa.

Esta… esta es la lista de los sobrevivientes que escaparon… no sabemos si los republicanos hayan tomado prisioneros… pero no hay muchas esperanzas- dijo el chico, Tsunade parecía estar a punto de ahorcarlo cuando Mei intervino.

¿Entonces también cayo el Tsuchikage?- preguntó ella.

Si… al parecer usaron una especie de maquinas voladoras para acabar con el, y según los informes, se enfocaron en acabarlo- dijo el mensajero, Mei asintió.

Bien, puedes retirarte, dile a los Feudales que estaremos deliberando- dijo Mei, el mensajero asintió mientras que salía a prisa del cuarto.

¡Que tenemos que deliberar! ¡Esos malditos asesinaron a varios de nuestros ninjas debemos de ir a reclamar venganza!- exclamo el Raikage, Tsunade le miro.

¿Y justificar más muertes innecesarias? No, aquí hay algo raro y bueno, no podemos culparlos por actuar así, a fin de cuentas, nosotros atacamos primero- dijo Mei, el Raikage le miro enfadado.

La Mizukage tiene razón- dijo Gaara –Nuestros ninjas sabían a que se exponían al entrar a territorio enemigo, es obvio que subestimamos la capacidad de poder de la Republica.

Es cierto, pero aun así… poder asesinar a un Kage… no se ustedes, pero no quiero ser yo quien se lo diga a su nieta- dijo Tsunade, el Raikage solo aspiro aire.

Yo lo hare, pero eso después, lo importante es definir que haremos, esto no es como con Madara, aquí no tenemos un punto claro… mas por que el informe de Naruto Uzumaki fue erróneo- dijo el Raikage con un cierto aire de sospecha que noto Tsunade.

Si, fue erróneo, pero creo que aquí pudo pasar algo… ¿No creen que tal vez Naruto Uzumaki haya sido usado por la Republica igual que los feudales trataron de usarlo?- dijo Mei, los demás le miraron.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Tsunade.

Han visto la descripción de la tecnología de la Republica, ¿Qué tal si su sistema de telecomunicaciones intervino la señal que Naruto enviaba a nosotros y fuera alterada para que creyéramos que era su mensaje?- dijo Mei, los demás se miraron.

Es lógico lo que dices… Naruto incluso si se hubiera terminado encariñando con la republica y su gente jamás nos traicionaría, es mas fácil que renuncie a que nos traicione, a menos que algo le obligue a hacerlo- dijo Tsunade, el Raikage se sujeto el mentón.

Creo que tienes razón, Uzumaki Naruto es un muchacho que ha demostrado su decencia y lealtad… me precipite- dijo el Raikage.

Lo que me preocupa es que probablemente la republica lance un contraataque- dijo Gaara –Y sin el Tsuchikage podríamos estar en un problema.

Será mejor empezar a organizar las defensas- dijo Tsunade.

Hace unos días.

Afueras de la Capital feudal del Fuego.

Durante días, los campesinos se paseaban cerca de las zonas residenciales de los nobles, miraban a sus guardias y protectores, aprendiendo, analizando.

Sutilmente dejaban cosas en el lugar… esperando… la señal llegaría pronto.

No era que todos consideraran a Naruto un héroe, el descontento era plausible desde hacia mucho tiempo, el problema eran los ninjas, de allí que muchos aprovecharon el descontento para empezar a conspirar.

Ahora, los planes de Shino y Sasuke eran bastante bueno, recibir el contrabando de armas por parte de la republica les dio esperanza, derrocar a los feudales.

En otro lugar.

Ayame Ichiraku se encontraba revisando unos rifles, dentro de poco soltarían la señal… y ella estaba ansiosa por desquitarse.

Soujiro Makoto… si te tengo a mi alcance…- decía mientras qué levantaba uno de los rifles… aunque sus ojos lagrimeaban un poco, no podía evitar sentirse algo sola… había tenido que abandonar todo lo que amaba por culpa de ese maldito Soujiro.

Pero tomare mi venganza- dijo para si mientras que preparaba el arma.

En cuanto empezara la revolución lo haría… no descansaría hasta encontrar a Soujiro y hacerle pagar el daño que le hizo.

Hace unos días.

Casa de Naruto.

Naruto llegaba, el regreso había sido tranquilo, pero Kim no pudo evitar notar que habían muchos camiones del ejercito movilizándose, lo que lo preocupo,. Dejo a Naruto y decidió ir a investigar que pasaba, más por que escuchaba el sonido de aviones constantemente.

Naruto entro a su casa, y se percato de que Diana no estaba… Hinata tampoco parecía haber llegado aun, así que dejo sus cosas en un sillón y se dispuso a comer… cuando sonó la puerta.

Ya voy- dijo Naruto acercándose, al abrir vio a Marcus, a su lado estaban los Agentes Jay y Kai -¿Marcus?

Naruto… el Presidente desea verte- dijo Marcus, Naruto le miro confundido, pensó en decir algo, pero algo en la mirada de los agentes le dio a entender que iría quisiera o no.

Bien… iré por mis cosas, no teman, no me iré, además, me llama la atención- dijo Naruto, Marcus le miro mientras que Jay y Kai se veían algo inquietos.

Naruto escribió una carta para las chicas y la dejo en la mesa, no sabia por que, pero su intuición le decía que algo grande iba a pasar.

Hace horas…

Bosque de North Plate.

Los espontáneos disparos de los rifles interrumpían el coro de gruñidos y gemidos que asolaban el bosque.

¡Sigan corriendo! ¡Ya casi llegamos a Lavander!- gritaba Sawyer, los infectados salían por los caminos, pero la potencia del rifle lograba eliminarles antes de que se les lanzaran encima.

Las cadetes disparaban, pero estaban asustadas, los infectados eran peores de lo que esperaban

Gai miraba con sorpresa a los infectados, aunque también le sorprendía que esa rubia siguiera sujetándole firmemente de la mano y que además corriera a su misma velocidad.

Yoshida estaba algo confundido, vio como de entre los arbustos y matorrales salían personas bañadas en sangre, estaban totalmente eufóricas, y las cadetes no dudaban en disparar, aunque algunos de los que los perseguían recibían impactos de esas armas y no se caían, seguían persiguiéndoles hasta que parecían desangrarse.

En un camino de terracería, pudo ver a varios mas de esas personas… pero estos eran distintos… se veían necróticos… como si estuvieran pudriéndose, además, caminaban en vez de correr, estos aunque tenían muchas heridas, no sangraban casi, se veía una especie de gelatina negra salir de las heridas, Yoshida estaba confundido. ¿A dónde demonios se habían metido?

¡Allí!- grito Sawyer mientras que entraban a una ciudad.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y Sawyer, aunque había visto algunas fotografías, no pudo evitar estremecerse…

Las casas estaban manchadas con sangre, negocios con las ventanas rotas, cuerpos pudriéndose en las aceras, automóviles en medio de las calles, algunos estrellados, otro solo estaban detenidos allí.

Sawyer entonces se percato de algo… estaban solos… ningún infectado había entrado a la ciudad.

Vamos con precaución… no hagan ruido- dijo Sawyer mientras que empezaban a avanzar.

Gai estaba incomodo, aunque la situación era bastante comprometedora con lo que había pasado, no podía negar que le incomodaba que esa jovencita no le soltase, había tratado de zafarse, pero encontró que la muchacha era lo bastante fuerte como para mantenerle la mano sujeta, lo que lo confundía.

Sawyer hizo una señal y todos se detuvieron, camino a una de las avenidas principales y se detuvo asombrada, el resto decidió ir a ver y se quedaron pasmados.

Las cadetes habían escuchado de la gran masacre que había sido la batalla de Lavander… pero ahora que veían los restos estaban mas que asombrados.

La enorme avenida estaba saturada de autos, patrullas, tanques Abrams abandonados, un helicóptero estrellado en el piso… y cientos de cadáveres destrozados en la calle.

¿Pero que demonios paso aquí?- dijo Gai sorprendido.

Un accidente… solo sabemos que BioTech trabajaba en una especie de cura milagrosa para la paralisis muscular… y algo salió muy mal- dijo Sawyer, una de las cadetes se acerco a una de las patrullas, esperando encontrar un arma…

¡GUIACCC!

El tremendo grito y vomito sangriento del infectado dentro del vehículo le cayo directo en el rostro a la cadete.

¡Ema!- exclamo otra de las cadetes yendo a ayudar a su compañera, Yoshida no pudo evitar ir a ver en que podía ayudar pero.

¡No se le acerquen!- grito Sawyer, pero fue tarde… Ema empezó a vomitar sangre y antes de que la cadete y Yoshida pudieran hacer algo ella se les fue encima… y el sonido de los gruñidos de los infectados retumbo en la zona.

¡Ahhh!- grito la cadete cuando Ema se le abalanzo, Yoshida de un rápido movimiento de Taijutsu la alejo.

¡Levántate!- exclamo el Ambu.

¡Me mordió! ¡Me mordió!- grito la chica, Sawyer le miro con temor, le iba a gritar a Yoshida que se alejara de ella cuando varios infectados empezaron a salir a las calles.

¡CORRAN!- exclamo Gai al percatarse de la desventajosa posición en la que estaban, Laura le jalo del brazo y Sawyer corrió también.

¡Corran rápido!- exclamó Sawyer.

Yoshida llevaba a la cadete mientras que veían que junto con los infectados que corrian, aparecían otros que no lo hacían, estos se tambaleaban y arrastraban los pies… la cadete cayo y empezó a retorcerse, Yoshida trato de levantarla.

¡Déjala y corre!- se escucho la voz de Sawyer, el le miro con sorpresa… pero ella le vomito encima… un poco de la sangre entro por su boca.

¡Por allá!- exclamo Sawyer recordando un poco de donde estaba la estación policiaca, que era considerado el único lugar con algo de seguridad en toda Lavander.

Unos infectados que corrían hacia ellos fueron derribados por los disparos de las cadetes.

Pero no fue suficiente, de un callejón salieron mas y dos cadetes fueron alcanzadas.

¡Diablos, sigan corriendo!- exclamo Sawyer, Gai pensó en reclamarle pero alcanzo a notar lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de la capitana.

"¿Qué demonios pasa en este lugar?"- pensó mientras que al darse cuenta que Laura empezaba a ir un poco mas lento, no tuvo otra opción que jalarla y cargarla, la rubia emitió un leve sonido de sorpresa, pero no hizo mas, dejando que Gai la llevara en brazos

¡Allí!- exclamo Sawyer señalando un edificio, todos apresuraron el paso.

¡BANG!

El sonido de una bala al rozar su oído detuvo por un momento a Gai… y el sonido de un cuerpo al caer le hizo voltear…

Yoshida yacía con la cabeza perforada por una bala… su expresión era rara, como de una rabia inexplicable… otro balazo retumbo y una de las cadetes cayo, Gai entonces se percato de que tenia la misma expresión.

¡Corre si no quieres morir!- se escucho una voz por medio de un altavoz.

Gai empezó a correr a la comandancia aun con la duda de que demonios estaba pasando.

Hace varios días.

País del Fuego

Poblado de Yamato.

¿Qué es lo que pasa afuera?- preguntó un encargado de mandar los tributos al feudal.

Señor… los campesinos se niegan a darnos el tributo- dijo uno de sus subordinados.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se niegan? ¿Y que tu estas pintado o que? Anda y oblígalos, adviérteles que tenemos a un grupo de ninjas listos para pasar sobre ellos- dijo el hombre, mas el ayudante solo se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

Señor… lo que pasa es que… nuestros ninjas desaparecieron- dijo con temor.

¿¡Como que desaparecieron!- exclamo el encargado.

Señor… eso no es todo… los campesinos… nos están rodeando, me… me dijeron que le informara que no van a seguir dando tributo a los feudales…- dijo el hombre.

El encargado se puso rojo de rabia y salió del lugar, afuera, se detuvo asombrado… cientos de campesinos armados con sus herramientas de labranza se encontraban rodeando la zona.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo nervioso, uno de ellos se le acerco.

Señor… en este momento lo tomamos bajo custodia, tiene suerte… no es mas que un monigote de los feudales… si fuera un ninja… pues habría sufrido lo mismo que ellos- dijo mientras que señalaba a un punto… y el encargado vio con terror a el grupo de ninjas que había traído para su protección crucificados en el campo.

Pero como…- dijo el, el hombre se le acerco.

Nos costo trabajo, fue bueno que no fueran ambus, pero créame… el exceso de confianza es mortal- dijo el hombre, el Encargado solo les miro.

Esto no se quedara así… habrán represalias- dijo el.

Lo sabemos, pero esta vez no será como en la primer revuelta que hicimos… no, esta vez no nos superaran… la tierra es de quien la trabaja, no de ellos- dijo el hombre mientras que el Encargado solo miraba con temor lo que pasaba.

En otros lugares de los distintos países feudales… los campesinos, como si recibieran una orden empezaron a ejercer acciones de desobediencia civil, pero actuando de maneras sumamente directas con los Shinobis que custodiaban a los encargados de la recolección de tributos.

Obviamente se aseguraron de que no llegaran informaciones a los feudales, lo que fue más posible gracias a la situación de guerra actual, que hizo que la mayoría de los mejores infiltradores y mensajeros estuviesen en la zona designada a los cuarteles generales.

Shino se encontraba en Konoha, sabia que pronto seria asignado a alguna de las unidades que se estaban formando y enviado al frente con la fuerza de invasión que estaba introduciéndose a la llamada republica.

Aunque… me parece extraño que aun no me hallan llamado- dijo para si mientras que esperaba noticia… sabia que había habido una batalla en la zona norte de la republica y que habían ganado, pero después de que la fuerza de invasión entro, no se sabia nada mas.

Es muy sospechoso- dijo para si, en eso, vio un sobre en la puerta de su casa, lo sujeto, abrió y leyó… solo suspiro un poco.

Ya comenzó- dijo para sí.

Jaguar Land, hace 18 horas.

Sistemas listos. Hombres ordenados y listos… equipos en orden… esperando instrucciones- decía un militar frente a uno de los puertos.

El presidente a dado su consentimiento, inicien el avance- dijo una voz, el general asintió y dio una orden.

Cientos de barcos, destructores y portaaviones salieron de los distintos puertos, el congreso y el presidente acababan de dar la orden.

Guerra.

Muchos soldados estaban emocionados, era la hora de la revancha, sin embargo, muchos otros sabían que no seria fácil, pese a su tecnología, habían muchos ninjas con habilidades especiales que podrían ser un autentico incordio… algunos otros estaban en contra de ir a combatir… pero sabían que no les quedaba de otra.

Palacio Presidencial de Jaguar Land.

Naruto estaba en un corredor, el lugar le pareció bastante más lujoso que la torre de la Hokage, Marcus había tenido que ir a una comisión, pero le dio algunas recomendaciones para tratar al presidente, Jai y Kai se encontraban fuera, por lo que Naruto estaba solo.

Pase- dijo una voz, Naruto entro a un cuarto, era pequeño y claramente era una sala de espera.

El presidente te atenderá en cuanto se desocupe- dijo una voz… y Naruto volteo con sorpresa.

¡TU!- exclamo al ver a Wesker sentado en un sillón, sonriéndole.

Ah, veo que no me has olvidado, me halaga- dijo Wesker burlón, Naruto le miro con seriedad.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio.

Tu tranquilo, no vengo a apalearte de nuevo si eso te preocupa- dijo Wesker sonriendo –Hay un par de cosas que debo de hablar contigo.

En otro lugar.

Hinata se dirigía a Nueva Falcón, pero por algún motivo tenia un mal presentimiento.

Parece que va a haber guerra- dijo Xochitl a su lado.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Hinata.

Mira esos camiones, son del ejercito, solo los movilizan cuando hay algún desastre natural o van a entrar en acción… creo que el shaman tenia razón.

Hinata solo miro por la ventana del tren en el que iban y sintió algo de congoja.

"Naruto kun… espero estés bien"- pensó.

Casa de Karin.

No entiendo que quieres decirme- decía Karin confundida, Kushina le tomo de los hombros.

Lo que oíste… quiero que te lleves a Eleonor y a Naru al campo… no puedo explicarte el por que, pero eres por el momento la persona en la que mas confió- dijo Kushina.

Pero… ¿Por qué? Además, Naruto o las otras dos podrían ayudarte… ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto la pelirroja, Kushina le miro.

Por que eres la única que no esta involucrada en los planes de él- dijo Kushina

¿Él?- preguntó confundida Karin, pero Kushina solo negó con la cabeza.

No puedo decirte mas pero… Karin por favor, hazme ese favor… te lo suplico… se que pronto van a pasar cosas terribles y no quiero exponer a ninguna de las dos… por favor- dijo ella ya con lagrimas en los ojos, Karin estaba terriblemente confundida… pero en vista de que Kushina había hecho tanto por ella, decidió acepar.

Bien… pero en cuanto termine todo lo que según tu va a pasar, deberás de decirme que demonios es lo que esta pasando- dijo Karin mientras que Kushina sonreía débilmente

"Cuando todo termine… si sobrevivo ni siquiera querrás dirigirme la palabra"- pensó con tristeza Kushina mientras que Karin se dirigía a la puerta –Ya le dije a Naru y a Eleonor que tengan sus cosas listas, ellas creen que el viejo señor Sigmund, esta enfermo y que solo le visitaran, procura mantenerlas allá lo mas posible

Bien, lo hare… ten cuidado- dijo Karin mientras qué salía.

Kushina entonces camino a un sofá y se sentó, se sentía mal… terriblemente mal…

Minato… perdóname… perdóname por favor… lo que hice… ahora se que no tengo perdón de nadie, debí de haber muerto junto contigo y no aceptar ese trato- dijo mientras que las lagrimas salían. de sus ojos

En otro lugar.

¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó con interés Soujiro.

Bastante bien, aunque esta despertando, creo que podrá ver su propio alumbramiento- dijo el doctor.

Bien, espero que la cuide bien doctor, mis hombres necesitan diversión- dijo Soujiro, el doctor asintió mientras que entraba a la carpa donde tenían a Sakura, quien empezaba con la labor de parto, además de que el efecto del sedante estaba pasando también.. Pero era obvio que Soujiro estaba preparado, le habían introducido en el suero un inhibidor de chakra, por l o que cuando Sakura terminara de parir, quedaría incapaz de usar sus técnicas.

Oh vaya… pronto disfrutaremos de un grandioso espectáculo- decía Soujiro sonriendo.

En otro lado.

Sasuke cabalgaba con rapidez, algo en su corazón le decía que Sakura estaba en peligro mortal, además, en el ultimo poblado donde había estado le habían informado de las ultimas noticias… el primer acto de la rebelión había dado inicio… la captura de todos los representantes de los Feudales, la desobediencia y la repartición de armas a campesinos y civiles que apoyasen el movimiento.

Pronto empezarían a darse a notar… aunque eso a Sasuke no le importaba, debía de hallar a Sakura a toda costa.

Antes de que fuera tarde.

En donde los Feudales.

Señor… la republica esta avanzando… han enviado a su flota- dijo un Ambu.

¿Qué hay de nuestros Ambu en su país?- preguntó el Feudal de fuego.

Perdimos contacto con ellos… no ha regresado ninguno de los que ganaron la primer batalla- dijo el Ambu, los Feudales palidecieron.

Informen a los Kages, debemos prepararnos para el contraataque de la republica- dijo el Feudal del Agua, el Ambu asintió y se fue.

Creo que estamos en un enredo- dijo el Feudal de la Tierra.

Aun así, esta vez no subestimaremos a los republicanos, manden un mensaje al Raikage, que Kileer B se prepare para luchar- dijo el Feudal de Fuego.

Oh, un Jinchuruki… el problema es que si Naruto nos traiciono y trabaja ahora para la republica, tendremos problemas- dijo el Feudal del Agua.

Los feudales decidieron deliberar mientras que les enviaban la noticia a los Kages… era hora de ver que tan preparada era la Republica.

En la Zona fronteriza Norte de Jaguar Land.

El campo ardía en llamas… los Ambu que se habían quedado vigilando estaban muertos… un helicóptero de Combate Apache terminaba de hacer la revisión al lugar.

"La lluvia de Napalm fue un éxito, no se lo vieron venir"

"Bien, ven devuelta, mandaremos un grupo de limpieza"

"Copiado"

El helicóptero se elevo dejando el lugar totalmente devastado.

Un Ambu que había logrado esconderse miraba la devastación.

Dios… nos barrieron… debo… debo informar- decía mientras que con dificultad se movía… la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba quemado y sentía un horrible dolor provenir de todo su ser, pero debía de informar… esa arma… era demasiado peligrosa, además, la traición de Maito Gai…

Lo que nadie sabia, es que pronto pasarían cosas aun peores.

Continuara.

Bien, listo un nuevo cap, je, en un par de días, las contis de "Defendor" y de "Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu", además de mi nuevo Fic, "Mundos en Colision"

Este cap fue como de transición, ya que tenia que poner un antecedente a lo que se viene, solo les diré que se sabrá parte del secreto de Kushina y Wesker

Suerte a todos


	44. Omake 15

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 15**

**Nota: este Omake originalmente era una escena del próximo cap, pero me di cuenta de que mejor lo ponía antes por que sino el cap que viene seria demasiado confuso**

**La Manipulación**

Naruto se encontraba cara a cara con Wesker, quien lo miraba sonriente.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo poniéndose en guardia, Wesker solo le sonreía mientras que sacaba un puro y lo encendía.

Tranquilo, no vine a darte otra paliza si es que eso te preocupa- dijo Wesker con calma, Naruto le miro con precaución, estaban en un edificio publico, y fuese el lugar que fuese, no creía que Wesker fuese tan insensato como para hacer algo en pleno palacio presidencial, sin embargo Wesker se veía relajado, tranquilo, como si nada pasara en el mundo.

Me imagino que no sabes las nuevas del planeta- dijo con una sonrisa agradable, Naruto le miro –Oh si, estabas con los Fei Long, ¿Sabes? Espero que hayas aprendido buenas cosas con ellos, ya que las necesitaras cuando tengas que entrar en acción.

¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Naruto con seriedad.

Oh, es cierto, tonto de mi, olvide que no sabes nada de la guerra- dijo burlón Wesker.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿De que guerra hablas?- dijo algo nervioso.

Oh, de la guerra que los feudales planeaban, claro, con tu ayuda- dijo el sonriendo, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

¡Pero como lo…!- exclamo, mas Wesker le interrumpió.

¿Cómo lo sé? Oh muchacho, yo se mas de lo que todos creen… como por ejemplo, sé que tu renunciaste a la invasión, y se que los feudales no lo saben… ah, por cierto, me encargue de mandar algunos mensajes a tu nombre, así que sus recientes fracasos militares bueno… te están echando la culpa de ellos- dijo Wesker, Naruto le miro con asombro.

¡De que demonios hablas!- exclamo acercándose con rabia a Wesker, quien ni siquiera se inmuto.

Bueno, estas atrasado de noticias, así que te informare con gusto, veras, justo después de que te fuiste con los Fei Long, los feudales lanzaron una fuerza invasiva contra nosotros, tuvieron éxito al tomar un pequeño puesto de entrenamiento con cadetes novatos, lastima por ellos, fueron la carne de cañón… je, en fin, después mandaron a una gran fuerza combinada de ninjas de todas las villas a internarse y bueno, los pulverizamos en las Black Hills, claro, ellos pensaban que era territorio seguro, pero eso solo fue por que les hicimos creer que tu les habías enviado el informe- dijo Wesker tranquilamente, Naruto le miraba con rabia.

¡Como demonios te atreves a hacer eso!- exclamo Naruto indignado, Wesker solo negó con la cabeza como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño.

Oh vamos, note sulfures tanto, no es como si fuera tan malo, te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser un héroe- dijo el, Naruto entonces le miro confuso –Claro, tendrás que pelear para nosotros… no, mas bien, para mi a partir de ahora, mi estimado Jinchuruki del Kyubi.

Naruto le miro asombrado… ¿Cómo demonios sabia Wesker del Kyubi?

¿Qué demonios quieres?- le preguntó Naruto, Wesker solo le sonrió, más se percato de que Naruto no estaba para nada contento, es mas, estaba a un impulso de lanzarse en su contra, aun así mantenía la calma.

Ah muchacho, ¿Sabes? Deberías de hacerme caso, por ahora te has vuelto un hombre sin patria, ya no puedes volver a Konoha, ya no mas, aquellos que te usaron ahora te creen un traidor, aquí, te estoy ofreciendo una opción, y créeme, te conviene que lo hagas- dijo Wesker, Naruto le miro con rabia.

¿Así? ¿Y cual es la opción?- dijo Naruto mordaz.

Bueno, tienes unas cuantas, Haz lo que te digo y tendrás gloria, poder y te permitiremos decidir que hacer con lo que quede de los países feudales, rehúsate y… bueno, te puedo decir que tanto tu querida Hinata como la Coda y tu madre y hermanas… digamos que la pasaran mal… ha y si piensas golpearme, créeme, deberías reconsiderarlo- dijo Wesker, Naruto entonces se subió a la mesa y le sujeto de las solapas de su traje, Wesker ni siquiera se inmuto.

¡Te atreves a ponerles una mano encima y te juro que te matare!- exclamo con rabia, pero Wesker solo sonrió.

¿Ponerles yo una mano encima? Creo que malentendiste algo, yo nunca dije que tenia que hacerlo… tu madre lo hará- dijo con simpleza, Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa –Oh, sabes, ella es una excelente aliada, veras, me debe mucho y creo que debería decir que tu también… es mas, en este momento solo basta con que pase algo que no me agrade en esta habitación para que ella entre en movimiento.

¡Que le has hecho a mi madre!- exclamo iracundo Naruto, Wesker solo negó con la cabeza y entonces su rostro se volvió serio… levanto una mano y se quito los lentes… Naruto entonces lo soltó… esos ojos… algo en esos ojos lo asusto… ¿Un Dojutsu? No… no era un dojutsu, no se percibía igual, era algo distinto… maldad… maldad en estado puro, no era como el poder demoniaco del Kyubi… Era distinto, el poder del Kyubi era maldad, pero también se sentía como un poder casi de la naturaleza, prácticamente imbatible, imparable… pero cuando vio los ojos de Wesker… supo que hay había algo distinto… místico, maligno, algo que hizo que su mismo corazón se estremeciera…

¿Qué demonios eres tu?- le dijo Naruto a Wesker, el solo le sonrió..

Ah Naruto… veras, ustedes con sus mitologías me parecen muy graciosos, se encasillaron en 10 demonios, poderosos si… pero ¿Qué acaso creías que eran los únicos demonios que existen? Por favor, el mundo es enorme, y esos demonios son solo una parte de lo que hay oculto, simplemente, ustedes se basaron en su propia mitología y asumieron que eran los únicos o al menos los mas poderosos- dijo burlón, Naruto le miro con recelo..

¿De que demonios hablas?- le preguntó mientras que permanecía en guardia.

Escucha, te contare un pequeño secretito, je, te gustara mucho, pero claro, primero tenemos que poner esto en claro… tu ahora estas bajo mi mando, créeme, al final te beneficiara- dijo, Naruto le miro con ira, pero Wesker no le presto atención.

Naruto, ¿Recuerdas algo de cuando empezaste a entrenar con Killer B en esa cueva?- dijo con calma, Naruto ahora si se sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabia sobre su entrenamiento con el Hachibi? –Anda, dime, ¿Recuerdas algo de cuando el Kyubi casi se salió de control?

Naruto estaba aun asombrado… y entonces recordó algo… no… era falso, fue como un flashazo, de pronto ya dominaba buena parte del poder del Kyubi… solo recordaba una especie de escena difuminada… una cabellera rojiza… y una sensación de calidez…

Se sujeto la cabeza… había algo, algo terriblemente importante que se había borrado de su memoria.

Me imagino que te duele un poco la cabeza, es normal, los sellos Uzumakis son de los mejores, vamos que ni siquiera mis mejores hombres han encontrado la manera de crear algo tan perfecto como lo que manejo ese Clan, es una lastima que los exterminaran- dijo mientras que caminaba a un buro y con toda la calma del mundo sacaba una botella de Ginebra -¿Gustas un poco? Es que el presidente tardara un poco en su junta y pues, al menos podríamos estar un poco mas cómodos.

Naruto le miro, estaba confuso, Wesker solo parecía estar haciendo rodeos, como si intencionalmente quisiera irritarlo… pero supo entonces que debía de seguirle el juego, había algo importante que debía de saber… y Wesker era el hombre que se lo diría.

"¿Pero a que se habrá referido con lo de otros demonios?"- pensó el, Wesker solo tomo un trago de ginebra mientras qué le daba un vaso a Naruto, en un principio pensó en negarse, pero cuando vio la mirada que le había lanzado Wesker, se percato que no tenia de otra, tomo el vaso y bebió un trago, casi se atraganta.

Wesker se sentó.

Bueno, te diré por que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso… es por que tienes un sello, básicamente, tu madre te inyecto una proyección de chakra en tu interior para ayudarte en el momento que lo necesitaras antes de morir, claro, el segundo sello impediría que lo recordases- dijo Wesker con una sonrisa.

¿De que hablas? ¿Morir? Mi madre esta viva y tú lo sabes- dijo Naruto.

Oh si, es cierto, aunque no debería de estarlo… sabes, no cualquiera recibe una estocada directa del Kyubi y aguanta tanto, je, bueno, ella era muy fuerte, digo, era la anterior Jinchuruki del Kyubi- decía Wesker, Naruto ya no sabia ni que pasaba… ¿Qué demonios le estaba diciendo Wesker? Un momento… ¿No había escuchado algo así antes…? No… un momento, ¿Realmente había escuchado algo así? No sabía nada de su madre hasta que se reencontraron… ¿Entonces por que sentía que ya sabía algo de lo que Wesker le había dicho?

Veo que estas confuso, no te culpo, cualquiera lo estaría, no todos los días te das cuenta de que tu memoria esta hecha un revoltijo peor que unos huevos revueltos, anda, toma otro trago, te ayudara a despejarte… bueno, no puedo contarte todo muchacho, ya que es Kushina quien deberá de hablar contigo- dijo con un cierto aire condescendiente, Naruto ya no sabia que era lo que pasaba –Bien te diré de forma resumida algunas cosas…

No entiendo- dijo Naruto -¿Qué ganas con esto?

Mucho… ahora te puedo decir esto… tu madre, me debe todo, y esta dispuesta a pagar el precio de mi ayuda… si yo no hubiera intervenido, ella habría muerto y tu hubieras provocado una catástrofe, anda, mira que tu hermana y la pequeña Eleonor la habrían pasado muy mal de no ser por mi intervención… sino dime ¿Cómo crees que una ninja tan reconocida como Kushina consiguió una vida tan fácilmente aquí? Bueno, te diré, que si quieres saber la verdad, pregúntale a ella, pero por ahora te daré un par de palabras muchacho, entraras a esa habitación y confirmaras que eres un doble agente, ah, y que estas dispuesto a proteger a la republica, por cierto, demuestra que eres un ninja y se convincente por favor.

¿Qué te hace pensar que te hare caso?- dijo Naruto molesto, Wesker le miro y Naruto se estremeció, esos ojos de verdad que lo tenían inquieto.

Lo harás, por que si no lo haces, bueno, solo te diré que Kushina no es muy agradable cuando esta bañada en sangre… y mas con la sangre de aquellos a los que ella se encarga de acabar- dijo Wesker, Naruto estaba demasiado turbado, ¿Qué demonios era ese hombre y que poder tenia sobre su madre? Debía de hablar con ella… en cuanto terminara con ese asunto, ya que algo en su interior le decía que Wesker hablaba con la verdad…

Y tanto Hinata como su familia eran lo mas importante para el… decidió que usaría una estrategia nueva… se dejaría ganar, Wesker había ganado por el momento, pero no le daría oportunidad, en cuanto pudiera le voltearía el juego… y sacaría a su familia de lo que fuera que Wesker planeaba.

Fin Omake.

Je, disculpen la tardanza, estoy algo enfermo del estomago y pues ando limitado.

Espero les haya gustado, je, la revelación del secreto de Kushina y Wesker la verán pronto, pero aquí hay un pequeño avance, además, como ven, Wesker es mas de lo que ven, je, eso si, pronto ya no sabrán quien es mas malo, si Wesker o Soujiro, ya que en el cap que se viene verán mas sadismo por parte de uno de ellos.

Suerte


	45. Capitulo 20:Revolucion, Abuso y Planes

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap20: Revolución, abuso, planes**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación física**

Sakura grito…

¡Puje! ¡Vamos ya falta poco!- decía un medico, Sakura se esforzó y entonces…

El llanto de un bebe resonó en la carpa, Sakura se dejo caer agotada mientras que el medico sonriendo limpiaba al bebe y se lo daba a Soujiro.

Es una pequeña muy bonita, Sakura san- dijo Soujiro sonriendo mientras que ayudaba a limpiar a la bebe.

Gra… gracias… Soujiro san… ¿Cuándo podre volver a Konoha?- preguntó Sakura.

Oh… tardara, como recordaras, hay una guerra, y pues estas por ahora en un lugar seguro- dijo Soujiro.

Soujiro san, ¿Podría darme a mi bebe? Quisiera abrazarla- dijo Sakura, pero Soujiro solo le miro bulón.

Oh, primero descansé, vera, en unos minutos tendrá mucha actividad así que queremos que sus cuerdas vocales estén lo mas fuertes posibles- dijo el, Sakura le miro confusa.

¿De que habla?- dijo, pero entonces sintió un pinchazo en el hombro y se percato de que la habían sedado –Soujiro san… ¿Qué pasa?

Descansa, una hora será suficiente- dijo Soujiro saliendo, Sakura solo trato de alcanzar a su bebé antes de caer inconsciente.

Soujiro salió con la bebé y sonriendo se la dio a uno de sus hombres.

Bien, en una hora despertara, así que dile a los demás que preparen el espectáculo- dijo Soujiro -¿No es linda? Sera una mujer muy hermosa cuando crezca… es mas, creo que ando considerando un poco las cosas y creo que mejor la dejare como una concubina para cuando cumpla 14- dijo mirando a la hija de Sakura y Sasuke.

Sus hombres solo se rieron mientras que la peque ña era llevada a una carroza con una nodriza especialmente escogida por Soujiro.

Hace unos días.

Palacio presidencial de Jaguar Land.

Puede entrar- dijo un hombre de negro a Naruto, este entro y vio en un escritorio a un hombre de aspecto bonachón, un gran bigote adornaba su rostro, pero había una sensación de orden provenir de él.

¿Así que tú eres Naruto Uzumaki? Eres mas pequeño de lo que pensé- dijo el Presidente mirándole –Anda, acércate.

Naruto se acerco mientras que recordaba lo dicho por Wesker.

¿Deseaba verme?- dijo el, el presidente se levanto de su silla y le miro.

¿Es cierto eso de que traicionaste a los feudales a favor nuestro?- dijo con seriedad, Naruto trato de contener un poco su frustración, debía de seguirle el juego a Wesker.

Así es… ellos planeaban usarme para invadir y… y yo decidí que debía de renunciar… además, esos viejos ya me habían colmado la paciencia- dijo tratando de sonar sincero, el presidente solo le miro ceñudo.

Sabes, aunque se que el hecho de que un Jinchuruki se nos haya unido debería de ser motivo de alegría para nosotros… no me gusta eso de qué traicionaras a tu gente… ¿Como sé que no nos traicionaras a nosotros?- dijo el presidente, Naruto le miro y vio que era un hombre integro, y que no le gusto que incluso gente tan despreciable como los feudales fuesen traicionados… no podía negar que le cayo bien.

No estoy traicionando a mi gente, en realidad, esos viejos son a los que abandono, yo quisiera que las cosas cambiaran, darles una nueva vida… y he visto que la vida de la republica es bastante mas conveniente para mi gente que la vida feudal- dijo Naruto, y en parte era cierto, algo en el modo de vida democrático de la republica de Jaguar Land le encantaba.

Sabes… la verdad es que esto que me dices me hubiera gustado escucharlo antes… antes de que esta inútil guerra empezara… como parte de nosotros, deberás de pelear y es lógico que personas mueran, conocidos tuyos lo harán… no quisiera tener que obligarte a esto, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes… habríamos podido evitarlo-. Dijo el presidente.

Lo lamento- dijo Naruto finalmente, algo le carcomió en su interior… culpa, culpa por no haber hecho nada… se dejo llevar por su nueva vida… y ahora ayudaría a Wesker a destrozar la vida de miles de vidas más.

Ve a tu casa, te llamaremos en cuanto se te necesite… ah… si lo deseas… hubo sobrevivientes de la batalla de las Black Hills… puedes ir a verlos… es una cortesía,- dijo el presidente.

Naruto asintió, pero decidió que lo haría después,. Ahora debía de hablar con su madre, había muchas cosas que debía de resolver con ella.

Base de Wesker.

Hace tres horas.

Bien, quiero que vayas con la fuerza de intervención 9- decía a una mujer, quien asintió con seriedad –Recuerda, queremos prisioneros de guerra, no los masacres a todos Hana.

Si señor- dijo Hana, la coda que había estado con Diana en un principio, la mujer estaba ansiosa de partir a la guerra y vengarse, se sabia que ya muchas de las fuerzas de intervención estaban entrando en territorio de los feudales, y ella estaba ansiosa por ir junto con su "Escuadrón de la muerte" a cazar ninjas.

Se retiro emocionada mientras que Wesker revisaba unos papeles, un soldado entro entonces.

¿Qué noticias me traes?- pregunto Wesker.

Señor, ya ingresaron los primeros 5 escuadrones- dijo el soldado.

¿Y que tal les fue?- preguntó con calma Wesker.

Las escuadras 1 y 4 rápidamente tomaron control de dos villas portuarias, no fue difícil, el escuadrón 3… se encontró con algo peculiar señor- dijo el soldado.

¿Y que podría ser?- dijo con calma.

Señor, al parecer, ha comenzado una rebelión de campesinos y de los grupos no privilegiados entre los feudales- dijo el soldado.

Hum, interesante… ¿Y como reaccionaron a nuestra llegada?- preguntó Wesker.

Pues, por el momento nos están tomando como aliados, creo que no nos consideran tan malos como los feudales.

Ya veo… ¿Cuál es el reporte de los Escuadrones 2 y 5?- preguntó con calma.

El escuadrón 2 ha tenido muchos problemas y se ha visto detenido por las malas condiciones climáticas… eh… el escuadrón 5…- decía nervioso el soldado, Wesker le sonrió.

Anda, no temas, dime lo que venias a informarme- dijo Wesker.

El Escuadrón 5 fue rechazado señor, tuvo muchas bajas- dijo el soldado nervioso.

Ya veo, ¿Fue el que enfrento al Hachibi no es así?- dijo con calma Wesker.

Si señor… el Hachibi nos masacro- dijo el soldado apenado.

Hum, dame el informe escrito- dijo Wesker mientras que el soldado le pasaba el informe, Wesker lo leyó y sonrió.

Pasados unos minutos solo leyó con una sonrisa.

Gracias, esto me dice todo, puedes retirarte, ah, y que la fuerza aérea lance una serie de bombardeos por la zona, debiliten a los ninjas que custodian al Hachibi, le demostraremos como es que luchamos contra seres como él… y por cierto, informa a los soldados que se alejen, liberaremos el proyecto "Leviatán" en esa zona- dijo Wesker, el soldado solo se estremeció y salió asintiendo, ¿Qué acaso Wesker estaba loco? El Leviatán era la cosa más peligrosa jamás descubierta por los grupos religiosos… solo por debajo de uno de los mitos más profundos de los Falcón… Lucifer.

Wesker miraba por la ventana y sonrió.

Bien, parece que los misiles de uranio empobrecido si dañaron un poco al Jinchuruki… como lo pensé, pese a tener el enorme poder de un demonio, el cuerpo en esencia sigue siendo un humano… será divertido, cuando se enfrente a un verdadero demonio completo- dijo para si sonriente, se acerco a una radio y la encendió –Reyna, Oliver, les encargo los Escuadrones 6 y 8, yo tendré a cargo el Escuadrón 7.

"Entendido señor, ¿Desea que llevemos el proyecto "Fallen Ángel" con nosotras?"- se escucho la voz de Reyna.

Oh claro, será muy bueno probarlo, Oliver, quiero que tu escuadra se dedique a colocar en su lugar las piezas del Proyecto "Tierra de Nadie", ya sabes, es mejor tener siempre un plan por adelantado.

"Entendido señor"- se escucho la voz de Oliver mientras que cerraba el contacto.

Wesker solo sonrió, todo estaba saliendo como el quería.

Hace 2 días.

Lavander. Estación de policía.

¿Todos están bien?- preguntó Sawyer.

Si, aunque perdimos a Mónica- dijo una de las cadetes.

Gai estaba mirando a las cadetes y vio a un grupo de jóvenes que bajaban por una escalera, no eran más que 5, entonces noto que la joven cadete rubia seguía tomándole de la mano.

Oye de verdad, esto me es un poco incomodo, ¿Podrías soltarme?- preguntó Gai, pero la chica seguía tomándole la mano.

Todos vayan a arriba, ahora les alcanzo- dijo Sawyer, los y las cadetes asintieron aunque algunos solo miraron a Gai con algo de duda.

Bien, Laura, ahora que estamos en un sitio seguro, ¿Por qué no lo sueltas? No creo que se escape- dijo Sawyer, la cadete negó con la cabeza y miro a un reloj, comprobó que aun sirviera y…

…5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Listo- dijo la rubia y por fin soltó a Gai, quien miro su mano.

¿Por qué lo tenias sujeto?- preguntó Sawyer… aunque algo le decía que no le agradaría la respuesta.

El destino- dijo ella con calma, Gai le miro confundido mientras qué Sawyer recordaba que esa cadete… su familia era famosa por ser muy supersticiosos, antes de partir a un viaje acudían con una adivina, a que les leyeran las cartas, tarot y cosas como esas… y algo le decía que el pobre ninja estaba metido en un lio.

Laura, mejor ya dime que onda con esto, que debo de hablar con nuestro invitado- dijo ella mientras que miraba a Gai, este no pudo evitar botar que la capitana estaba divertida, aunque el no tenia ni la más puñetera idea de que pasaba.

Antes de partir al campamento de entrenamiento, nuestra adivina, Madame Xanadu, me dijo que mi futuro estaba relacionado con un valeroso y varonil hombre de cejas espesas- dijo la chica con calma- Claro, no esperaba que fuera tan atractivo- dijo finalmente, Gai solo le miraba confundido mientras qué Sawyer solo empezó a reír.

Oh, ya veo… bueno señor ninja, creo que acaba de ser escogido como semental- dijo Sawyer a Gai, quien seguía confuso, hasta que Laura le miro y sujetándole con suavidad el rostro le sonrió.

Espero también sea muy varonil de "allí", Mr. Ninja- dijo Laura mientras que con un suave movimiento le sujeto el miembro por sobre los pantalones.

¡Pero que haces!- exclamo Gai sorprendido.

Hum… buen equipo, iré con los demás capitana… nos vemos luego Mr. Ninja- dijo Laura mientras que iba a la escalera y caminaba… contoneando sus bien formadas caderas, Gai solo le miraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

¡Y ponte unos pantalones por el amor de dios!- dijo Sawyer, en cuanto Laura subió, Sawyer volteo a ver a Gai –Disculpala, esa chica es un lio… y por desgracia no creo que te vaya a dejar en paz.

Esta loca- dijo Gai con seriedad, Sawyer asintió… y entonces el sonido de golpes en la puerta les hizo recordar lo que pasaba.

Bueno, creo que por ahora… estas con nosotros- dijo Sawyer, Gai solo bajo la vista.

No soy un traidor… no lo soy… es solo… es solo que lo que estaban haciendo… no era honorable… yo he tenido estudiantes… y se que esos jóvenes que murieron tenían potencial, no podía permitir que su poder de juventud fuera corrompido así- dijo Gai con seriedad.

Si, tienes razón… la guerra es horrible, poco honorable y cruel… pero a veces no tenemos otra opción- dijo Sawyer –Créeme que mi no me gusta ver como muchos buenos ciudadanos caen abatidos en guerras sin sentido, pero el mundo no esta hecho para vivir en paz, las personas son crueles y egoístas, en especial los gobernantes.

Si, es cierto- dijo Gai mientras que se sentaba en una silla, al quedar en silencio, se escuchaban los golpes de los infectados a las puertas -¿Crees que la puerta resistirá?

Lo hará, fueron hechas para aguantar cañonazos, espero que pronto manden ayuda, este lugar tiene muy poco armamento y no hay comida- dijo Sawyer.

¿Qué son esas cosas de allá afuera?- preguntó el cejon, Sawyer suspiro.

Según sé, en los laboratorios de la ciudad, se estaba trabajando en un estimulante nervioso para qué las personas con parálisis pudieran volver a caminar, pero al parecer, las sustancias que usaron no dieron el efecto deseado, un poco de esa sustancia se escapo y… pues paso esto- dijo Sawyer.

¿Y no cree que aun sea infecciosa? Tal vez podríamos estar infectados- dijo Gai, pero Sawyer negó con la cabeza.

Si lo que creo esto aun fuera infeccioso por el aire, a estas alturas el 50% de Jaguar Land estaría infectada, solo sabemos que se transmite por contacto directo, mordidas, que la sangre de un infectado te caiga en alguna herida o en tu boca y ojos… es por eso que tuvieron que matar a mis cadetes que fueron mordidas y a tu colega.

Ya veo… pobre chico, tenia un gran potencial- dijo Gai.

Bien, vamos arriba, debemos de bloquear las escaleras, se que las puertas son fuertes, pero es mejor no exponernos… ha… y te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho a Laura… si es como creo que es, la verdad es que no descansara hasta que le ayudes a "preservar su futuro"… y por cierto, tiene solo 17 años, así que…- dijo Sawyer en tono de broma mientras que Gai solo sudaba frío… y haciendo de tripas corazón la seguía.

País de la Tierra.

Hace 12 horas.

Varias casas nobles ardían, otras estaban siendo saqueadas, sin ninjas de importancia que les protegieran, la rebelión de las clases bajas allí fue muy dura, ya que los abusos de los nobles eran tremendos… por lo que el desquite fue aun peor.

Jóvenes hijas de los nobles eran secuestradas por las turbas, las llevaban a los campamentos donde muchos iracundos hombres vengaron en ellas sus frustraciones, sobra decir que exageraron, muchas de ellas no habían sido participes en el "derecho de pernada" pero eso no impidió que muchos las violaran.

País del Agua.

Hace 16 horas.

Ha diferencia de otros, muchos campesinos y pescadores tenían aprecio por su feudal y su hija, así que en vez de una revolución armada, empezaron a actuar con actos de desobediencia civil, sabían que eran indispensables así que era factible poder presionar a los nobles.

País del Viento.

Caos, los revolucionarios actuaron como un huracán… no dejaron piedra sobre piedra por donde pasaban…

País del Fuego.

Konoha.

¿No han visto a Shino?- preguntaba Kiba a sus familiares.

No, hace un par de días que se marcho, solo dejo una carta diciendo que estaba en una importante misión- dijo el padre de Shino.

¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué se iría sin decirme?- se preguntó, pero decidió no tomarlo en cuenta, de todos modos, ya le habían designado su grupo y pronto partiría a la guerra.

Hace 5 horas.

Ino se sentía perdida… en cuanto había despertado vio con asco como un hombre y una mujer le estaban lamiendo su entrepierna, parecían muy metidos y no se percataron de qué había despertado, hasta que trato de golpearlos… después de eso entraron mas e Ino noto que sonreían con malicia.

Casi de inmediato le inyectaron algo… y ella sintió como sus fuerzas le abandonaban.

Entonces le pusieron una correa en el cuello y la obligaron a caminar… así, desnuda, la ataron junto con otras asustadas chicas y las hicieron caminar por un camino de terracería… las piedras se le encajaban en los pies, mientras que escuchaba las burlas de sus captores.

¡Anden perras! ¡No se detengan! ¡Pronto llegaremos a nuestra zona de confort!- dijo una mujer burlándose, Ino trato de liberarse discretamente, pero se percato que aquello que le habían inyectado le había vuelto torpes sus manos.

"Oh no… estoy atrapada"- pensó con rabia y pesar al ver como sus atacantes les miraban como depredadores.

Oh, ya ansió que podamos divertirnos- dijo uno de ellos acercándose a Ino y manoseando su trasero, Ino solo apretó los dientes mientras que sentía como el sujeto jugaba con un dedo y rodeaba su ano- Si, serás deliciosa.

Ino sintió arcadas, mas por que el sujeto olía horrible… tenia que encontrar la manera de escapar y de sacar a esas pobres chicas.

Entre los arbustos.

Unas sombras se movían coordinadamente, se colocaron en distintos sitios…

Un punto rojo apareció en la frente del líder… y de pronto mas puntos en sus hombres.

¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo una de las mujeres que estaban con el grupo.

¡BANG!

La cabeza del líder reventó mientras que los sonidos de más disparos daban a los demás.

¡Estamos bajo ataque!- exclamo uno de los hombres de Soujiro, pero no pudo decir mas, una bala le penetro el pecho y cayo fulminado.

Ino y las chicas que estaban atadas se tiraron al piso mientras que la refriega seguía… unos cuantos segundos después todo quedo en silencio.

Y varios soldados salieron de entre los arbustos.

Aquí líder, Escuadrón Alfa cero, Escuadra 2 de grupos de intervención, rescatamos a un grupo de civiles, al parecer las llevaban como esclavas- decía el soldado por una radio.

"Bien, atiéndanlas y llévenlas a la base"- se escucho por la radio.

Enterado- dijo mientras que cortaba la comunicación.

¿Están bien?- preguntó un soldado, Ino se percato de que era una voz femenina pese al grueso traje y la mascara.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó mientras qué notaba que cortaban las cuerdas y le colocaban una manta encima.

Tranquila, estarás bien… luego podrás hacer preguntas- dijo la soldado mientras que Ino notaba que las demás chicas recibían el mismo tratamiento.

¿Qué es lo que pensaban esos hombres?- dijo un soldado.

Como si no lo supieras- dijo otro, el que parecía el líder solo vigilaba la zona con su AK-47 en alto.

¡Señor tiene que ver esto!- exclamo un soldado llegando, el líder fue mientras que Ino les miraba.

"¿Quiénes son? No son ninjas, aunque parecen hábiles"- pensaba la rubia, más, por el momento no los juzgaría, le habían salvado de ser violada, así que por el momento estaba agradecida.

Base de Soujiro.

¡Donde esta mi bebe!- gritaba la pelirosa con rabia, Soujiro solo le miraba.

Ya te dije, la llevamos a un lugar mejor, no te preocupes, crecerá bien cuidada y cuando tenga la edad suficiente la volveré parte de mi harem, ya si se porta bien quizás le permita a uno de mis hijos desposarla- dijo con calma.

¡Pero que acaso estas loco! ¡Devuélveme a mi hija cabrón!- grito Sakura enfurecida.

Oh, que boquita tiene- dijo burlon uno de los hombres de Soujiro.

Si, aunque ya me aturdieron sus gritos.

Yosuke, Kan, díganles a sus hombres que pueden divertirse- dijo con aburrimiento Soujiro.

Claro- dijo Yosuke.

¿De que hablas? Mira, no me importa, devuélveme a mi hija o te hare cosas que te harán desear estar muerto- dijo Sakura.

Oh, ¿Y como lo harás? No se si ya lo notaste pero, ya no puedes manipular tu chakra- dijo Soujiro sonriendo, Sakura palideció –Una de las grandes ventajas de la medicina moderna, supresores de chakra, excelentes para dejar a los ninjas indefensos- dijo y en eso varios hombres entraron.

Hey, tenían razón, es preciosa- dijo uno, Sakura se estremeció, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué planeaban hacerle?

Hey, no perdamos el tiempo ¡Yo voy primero!- exclamo otro lanzándose contra Sakura.

Esta con rapidez logro hacer un movimiento y conectarle una patada en el rostro, aprovechando la fuerza de su oponente, por lo que ste cayo al piso con la nariz rota.

¡Anda, la gatita tiene garras!- dijo otro.

Esto será divertido- dijo otro y se le fueron encima.

¡No dejare que me toquen cerdos!- exclamo Sakura mientras que con habilidad lograba olpear a otros dos, esquivaba como podía sus ataques y noto que no eran presicsamente muy hábiles.

"Si logro contenerlos lo suficiente para acercarme a la salida de la carpa tal vez pueda escapar"- pensó… y de pronto.

¡Arrrg!- grito al sentir que le habían pegado con algo que daba descargas en su espalda.

Ya me canse… ¡Como se te ocurre romperme la nariz zorra!- exclamo el primero mientras que en su mano se veía un paralizador eléctrico… le habían pegado con al menos 5000 voltios… y Sakura estaba en el piso tratando de recuperar la movilidad.

Vamos pues- dijo otro.

No… no… ¡Suéltenme desgraciados! ¡NO!- gritaba mientras que sentía como sus ropas eran desgarradas.

Soujiro miraba esto desde su asiento con una sonrisa sádica.

¡Anden chicos no me decepcionen! ¡Demuéstrenle de que están hechos!- les animaba mientras qué sus hombres desnudaban a Sakura quien trataba de resistirse, pero con su chakra neutralizado, y aun bajo el efecto del paralizador eléctrico… fue una lucha imposible.

¡DEJENME! ¡NO… NO LO HAGAN! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS NO LO HAGAN! ¡NOOO!

Y el grito se escucho por el campamento, así como las risas burlonas de Soujiro.

Sasuke se estremeció.

Sakura- dijo mientras que un grupo de revolucionarios que se había encontrado en el camino le orientaban sobre donde habían visto un nutrido grupo de ninjas que servían al hijo del feudal, y le habían dicho que hacia poco, vieron que llevaban a alguien que concordaba con las señas de Sakura.

Sasuke monto en el caballo y con rapidez partió.

Sakura resiste, ya voy en camino- decía mientras que se lanzaba a toda velocidad, varios de los revolucionarios decidieron ir con el y ahora con el apoyo de 20 personas armadas iba en busca de Sakura…

Pero algo en su interior le indicaba que algo muy malo había pasado.

Continuara.

Bien, este capitulo esta listo, como ven, no fue muy fuerte, se ve que Wesker ya tenia todo planeado y no se sorprendió al saber que el Hachibi, alias Killerbee barrio al escuadrón que fue a enfrentarlo, además, como ven empezó la revolución, pero en cada país es de manera distinta, je, Gai, bueno, como vieron, la rubia resulto estar algo chiflada y estará bastante obsesionada con el y con eso de "preservar su futuro" je, ¿Cederá Gai? ¿Les gustaría que se interrelacionara mas con Sawyer? Además de que Naruto ya hablo con el presidente y no le cayó mal, eso si, en el especial que se viene verán la charla de Naruto y Kushina. Como notaron, el Escuadrón de Intervención 2 logro rescatar a Ino y a las chicas y pronto verán que es lo que encontraron, a Sakura… bueno, Sasuke no llego a tiempo, por lo que habrá una muy sangrienta venganza por parte suya, en el caso de Sakura, bueno, como ven, Soujiro termino dejándola a sus hombres y como estos están tan locos como el… como notaran, volví a autocensurarme, no sé, no se me da el poner las escenas crueles, así que lo deje así.

Por cierto, la batalla en la que participo Killerbee, la verán en el próximo cap, ya que se vera que es eso del "Leviatán" y verán por que el soldado pensó que Wesker estaba loco.

Suerte.


	46. Omake 16

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 16**

**Nota: Lo que todos querían ver**

**El Secreto de Kushina**

Naruto se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Kushina… dudaba… no sabia que pasaría en cuanto le hiciese decir la verdad… aunque también dudaba que fuera capaz de obligar a su madre a hablar, ya que no era muy común esta situación.

Al fin resignado toco la puerta… y nadie respondió, confuso siguió tocando, hasta que después de unos minutos, usando ciertas habilidades ninja entro a la casa.

Nadie.

Confuso regreso a su casa… y vio a Kushina sentada en el sillón de la sala.

Mamá- dijo Naruto con seriedad.

Bienvenido a casa Naruto, imagino que tienes mucho que preguntarme- dijo ella con seriedad, Naruto le miro, la expresión de serenidad en la cara de su madre le extraño, pero decidió que debía de saber que había pasado entre ella y Wesker.

Me encontré con Wesker, dice que tu estas de su lado- dijo Naruto buscando una manera de presionar, Kushina no se inmuto -¿Es eso cierto? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estas con alguien tan despreciable como él?

Naruto, esto no es fácil para mi, pero… no… no espero que entiendas el por que le debo todo a él- dijo Kushina mientras que bajaba la mirada, Naruto le miro y ella suspiro –Siéntate, tengo algo de café listo, te preparare un poco y entonces te lo diré todo… y no quiero que me interrumpas.

Naruto no replico y se sentó en el sillón, minutos después Kushina regresaba con dos humeantes tazas de café.

Después de entregarle una a su hijo y que tomara un poco, se sentó. Durante un par de minutos no parecía saber por donde empezar… hasta que suspirando decidió hablar.

Naruto… yo no se supone que debería de estar viva- dijo Kushina al fin, Naruto le miro confundido –La historia que te conté del por que te abandone… es en parte falsa… Naruto. Quiero que entiendas que por ciertos motivos… divagare un poco al hablar, es una especie de medida de seguridad que Wesker puso en mi, así que espero que entiendas mi poca fluidez

"Veras, antes de embarazarme, cuando no tenia mucho de haberme casado con tu padre, conocí a un chico muy peculiar… se portaba amablemente conmigo, pero siempre me extraño de que se desapareciera cada que deseaba presentárselo a Minato… aun así me llamaba la atención, no era que me atrajera, simplemente que sentía algo grande de él…

En fin, el chico solo se me aparecía a mi, charlaba sobre mi familia y parecía saber mucho acerca del Clan Uzumaki, así que teníamos muchas charlas, era un buen amigo, no lo podía negar y era alguien con quien compartir momentos cuando Minato estaba muy ocupado… jamás supe que el andaba ya haciendo correr sus planes…

Fue poco después de embarazarme de ti y de Naru, el se presento en el Ichiraku y me dijo su nombre… Albert Wesker, me pareció un nombre muy raro, pero me agradaba que fuera mas abierto conmigo, aun así… no sabia que el estaba haciendo planes para usarme a mi y al poder del Kyubi, incluso no note, que cada vez que comía algo, el se había encargado de manipular la comida, nunca supe sino hasta muy tarde que era algo para protegerme… o mas bien maldecirme…

…el día en que nacieron ustedes fue cuando todo paso, cuando Madara ataco y te tomo como rehén para que tu padre fuera a ayudarte… cuando consiguió capturarme para quitarme al Kyubi… tu hermana pudo haber muerto… ya que debo decir que ni tu padre ni yo sabíamos que eran gemelos… no hasta el nacimiento, por lo que el se enfoco en ti… Naru… ella fue recogida por Wesker, que siguió todo lo que paso y se mantuvo alejado… observando, planeando… mantuvo a Naru a su lado.

Cuando el Kyubi me fue arrancado… fue doloroso, muy doloroso, Madara me daño mucho, y fue humillante ver como por mi causa el Kyubi atacaba Konoha… cuando Minato logro rescatarme, yo sabia que era tarde… aun así, el hizo todo lo posible por ayudar… no… no puedo recordar todo lo de ese día, ya que por ciertas causas… Wesker se encargo de evitar que mi cerebro lo recuerde todo… y divague cuando lo cuento pero… pero cuando Minato sello parte del alma del Kyubi y la suya al Shinigami, y el Kyubi ya nos había atacado y traspasado con su garra… justo cuando nos despedíamos de ti… yo… yo no pude decirle a tu padre sobre la existencia de Naru… nadie lo supo… ni siquiera el Sandaime…. Cuando… morimos, no imagine que eso dio pie a que los planes de Wesker entraran en acción… desperté en una cabaña, por lo que supe, Wesker había creado con muestras de mi ADN un cuerpo falso, el cual fue enterrado…

Wesker fue un genio, cuando desperté, el me mostro a Naru y me conto lo que había pasado, obviamente yo anhelaba ir a buscarte, pero el no me lo permitió, me dijo que no era seguro para ti, logro engañarme… convencerme de que estarías a salvo con el Sandaime, y que yo debía de preocuparme por cuidar de Naru, me llevo al País del Remolino, donde vi los restos de mi Clan… sufrí mucho al pensar que era una de las ultimas, pero Wesker me dijo que algunos de los miembros del clan habían logrado llegar a la Republica de Jaguar Land… me convenció de venir… allí supe que Wesker tenia influencias, poder en el país, aunque en ese tiempo apenas era miembro del Partido Conservador, aun no se decidía a ir por algún puesto político… bueno el asunto es que… encontré a mi hermana el primer mes que viví aquí, aunque no me llevaba bien con ella, me alegro saber que seguía viva, así que decidí vivir en este país esperando el momento en que pudiera encontrar la manera de poder reencontrarme contigo… Naru crecía como una buena aunque muy inquieta, Wesker me brindo mucho apoyo en ese entonces, yo aun estaba muy dañada, no solo por las heridas del Kyubi… sino también por la pérdida de Minato, habían noches en que despertaba llorando, los recuerdos de tu padre me atormentaban… el sentirme culpable, ya que Madara aprovecho un momento de mi debilidad… y por eso paso todo…

Ahora, pensaras que no he dicho nada realmente cuestionable, pero lo que te diré a continuación… no me enorgullezco de ello.

Wesker me frecuentaba… durante todo el año y medio en el que me adapte a mi nueva vida en Jaguar Land, el constantemente me visitaba, me apoyaba, me hacia sentir mejor conmigo misma…y después de eso… yo… no pude evitar sentirme muy atraída por él… era mi único apoyo… ¡Estaba deprimida! Y me aferre a él como una tabla en el mar… me avergüenzo de mi misma… pero me entregue a él… y durante tres años, él y yo mantuvimos una relación casi estable…

Sin embargo, me percate de algo, tenia muchas lagunas de memoria… no fue sino hasta que conocí a Marcus, que empecé a notarlas… habían muchos huecos en mi mente, incluso habían veces en las que no recordaba que había hecho en días enteros… no lo entendía, le pedí ayuda a Wesker, pero el solo me dio largas… no fue sino hasta que un día desperté con un moretón en el brazo… que empecé a investigar.

Gracias a Marcus conseguí una cámara de seguridad, la coloque en casa, pasaron varios días sin que pasara nada hasta que… una de las grabaciones me mostraba saliendo de la cama… vistiéndome y saliendo de la casa, no recordaba haber salido, solo recuerdo que ese día había sangre en una de mis camisas… y no era mía, decidí investigar mas y descubri que cada ciertos días que yo tenia esas lagunas… eran los días en los que salía… hable con Wesker, y el no tuvo ningún problema en contarme la verdad… yo era su asesina predilecta, gracias al virus que el había injertado en mi sangre el era mi amo y señor, y no podía yo hacer nada para contenerlo…

Sé que te sonara raro, pero al momento en que morí, lo que sea que fuera ese virus que Wesker había estado usando en mí se activo y me devolvió a la vida, sin embargo… Wesker me hizo ponerte un sello sobre el sello que ya te habíamos colocado, ese sello borraría los recuerdos de lo que yo te había dicho en el sello que te coloque al morir, así Wesker se aseguraba de que no supieras nada de mi y que no te sorprendieras de mas cuando nos reencontraramos…

Desconozco por que lo hizo, pero desde entonces trate de evitarle, incluso de huir, pero Wesker tiene total control sobre mi, la primera vez que trate de huir de Jaguar Land, me encontró con rapidez, me humillo y como castigo… me… me hizo ir y matar a mi propia hermana, lenta… y dolorosamente, al mas puro estilo ninja… sufrí por eso… lo único bueno es que Naru no vio lo que hice… pero… pero si lo hizo el esposo de mi hermana… a quien tuve que asesinar para que no quedaran testigos, Wesker me advirtió que de volverlo hacer, me haría matar a Naru y a Eleonor… y que ellas lo presenciaran… sé que suena raro, pero Wesker es demasiado convincente, me dijo entonces muchas cosas.

Yo estoy aquí para servirle, el me dio mi nueva vida… el me creo con ese único fin, ser su arma, su compañera… y la madre de sus descendientes… sé que el ha manipulado todo para que ni Naru, ni Eleonor lo sepan… pero yo muchas veces me voy a hacer labores de asesinato que el me encarga… lo que me enferma es… que lo disfruto… disfruto eso… y Wesker lo sabe… incluso sabe que aunque el apoyo de Marcus me ha ayudado a que mi vida publica sea mas alegre… yo tarde que temprano deberé de matarlo, si Wesker lo deja vivo es solo por que le divierte y por que es parte de sus planes… como veras hijo… no tengo lo que se dice una verdadera vida, todo lo que tengo es gracias a Wesker… y por desgracia… mas que miedo, es una especie de sensación entre odio y deseo la que tengo con él"

Naruto miraba a su madre mientras que esta dejaba de hablar y bajo su vista, cuando la levanto, Naruto pudo ver como sus ojos se veían algo vacios.

Hay algo que tu no sabes hijo… Naru y Eleonor tampoco lo saben… tienen mas hermanos… Wesker se aseguro de ello… no los he visto a todos, pero se han criado bien, son fuertes y muchos están adiestrados para servir a Wesker incondicionalmente…- dijo ella, Naruto solo apretó los puños.

No entiendo… ¿Cómo es que no te has podido liberar? ¡Tú eres una experta en sellos! ¡Cuando mis memorias se restauraron lo supe! ¡Wesker no debería de poder dominarte!- exclamo molesto, Kushina sonrió.

Como te dije, no es un sello lo que me domina, es un virus, enlazado con el código genético de Wesker, lo que en esencia, me convierte en su pareja- dijo ella, Naruto solo estaba confuso, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Su madre y Wesker? Ya no entendía nada, Kushina solo le miro –Se que es confuso hijo, y que mas quisiera yo poder cambiarlo pero… es imposible para mi… incluso aunque hallara el modo de poder oponerme a Wesker… no lo haría… estas sensaciones que el me provoca… el placer de saber que soy mas fuerte que antes… no… no se… no podría dejarlas y mas ahora que el proyecto "Tierra de Nadie" esta por iniciar.

¿El Proyecto "Tierra de Nadie"?- preguntó Naruto, Kushina solo asintió.

No puedo decirte mas, solo debes saber que nosotros somos una parte importante en su ejecución y si sabes lo que mas nos conviene, debes de ayudarle- dijo ella mientras que se levantaba, Naruto trato de detenerla pero ella con una mirada de seriedad le dio a entender que no diría más…

Se marcho dejando a Naruto aun mas confundido… y al salir de la casa hecho a correr a su propio domicilio, donde no pudo evitar desplomarse y empezar a llorar.

Lo siento hijo… de verdad, pero necesito que me odies, necesito que tengas el coraje para matarme… es la única manera de detener los planes de Wesker…- dijo ella mientras que miraba una carta en su mesa… con las instrucciones de Wesker –Espero que al final me perdones.

Y diciendo eso se fue a preparar, sabiendo que probablemente su relación con su hijo jamás volvería a ser la misma y recordando que omitió decirle una cosa a Naruto… el pequeño huésped que Wesker había injertado en ella… listo para iniciar con el proyecto.

**Fin Omake**

Bien, al fin puse el omake, je, como verán aun me ando recuperando y las ideas iban y venían, en estos días estaré poniendo las contis de mis demás fics que ya empecé a hacerlas, solo que ando aun un poco divagador.

Bueno, como verán, Wesker ha manipulado todo y ni siquiera Kushina sabe realmente todo, aunque eso si, aquí se revelaron cosas, como que Kushina es la "asesina" favorita de Wesker, y que este la ha usado de muchas maneras para preparar sus planes, los cuales aun no es momento de revelarlos, je, Wesker ha preparado todo para sus proyectos… que por cierto nada tienen que ver con los planes de Madara, ya que el planea algo… mas peculiar, ya verán que pasara, más por que el clímax de esta historia esta llegando y pronto verán que la llevara a su desenlace pero eso si, los malos… harán cosas malas, pero también verán que los buenos no se quedaran de brazos cruzados y algunos ahora si se pondrán en pie de guerra

Esperen la conti que se resolverán mas dudas en ella

Suerte


	47. Capitulo 21: Demonios y Envidia

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap21: Demonios y Envidia**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación física**

Sasuke iba lo mas rápido que podía, se sentía asustado, jamás se había sentido así en años… no desde su obsesión con Itachi.

Miro al cielo, sabia que algo malo le había pasado a Sakura… no sabia como lo sabia (valga la redundancia) pero algo en su ser le decía que se había tardado demasiado.

Esperaba poder hacer algo aun.

Hace tres días.

¡Sigan disparando!- declaraba un soldado mientras qué las ráfagas de los rifles y ametralladoras iluminaban la noche.

¡Arhhh!- en soldado cayó mientras que una lanza lograba penetrar el traje.

Demonios… ese maldito… le dio la vuelta al combate- decía un Capitán. La Escuadra 5 estaba en serios aprietos, habían comenzado bien, los cañoneos de los tanques junto con las ráfagas de las ametralladoras habían logrado frenar en seco a varios ninjas… todo iba bien hasta que apareció Killerbee.

Desde un inicio uso sus habilidades como Jinchuruki, lo que hizo qué las balas de las ametralladoras fallaran en su contra, los tanques soportaron mas, pero el poder del Hachibi jugo a favor de los ninjas que de inmediato, con la moral en alto comenzaron a replegar a las tropas republicanas.

¡Disparen con los modelos especiales!- exclamo alguien y una andada de misiles y cañonazos salieron contra el Hachibi… quien pego un alarido cuando las cargas de uranio empobrecido atinaron en su contra.

¡Le dolió, podemos ganarle!- exclamo otro, pero antes de poder hacer mas, un poderoso impacto barrio con las fuerzas de vanguardia… y destruyo tres de los tanques.

Demonios, esa cosa es demasiado poderosa… ¡Retirada todos!- exclamo el Capitán mientras que las fuerzas de la retaguardia se dedicaban a lanzar disparos con morteros para cubrir la retirada de las tropas.

¡Si, ganamos!- exclamo un ninja.

¡Que esperamos a por ellos- exclamo otro.

No… no avancen, tuvimos muchas bajas y no podemos arriesgarnos- dijo un capitán.

Pero contamos con el poder del Hachibi- decía otro.

No cuenten con ello- se escucho la voz de Killerbee mientras que regresaba a su forma normal… se veía mareado… adolorido –No se con qué demonios me pegaron, pero me hizo sentir enfermo.

Después de eso, se decidió montar guardia en la zona y mandar informes a los feudales sobre esa batalla…

Ahora.

Señor ¿Por qué ordeno la retirada?- preguntó un soldado al Capitán. El hombre volteo y el soldado se percato de la palidez de él.

Se ha soltado a Leviatán en esta zona- dijo el, el soldado trago saliva.

¿Qué acaso están locos? Como pudieron soltarla- dijo el soldado asustado.

No lo sé, lo que sé es que no quiero estar aquí cuando aparezca- dijo el Capitán, el soldado asintió y con rapidez se corrió la voz de la retirada, incluso los soldados más fieros sentían nervios al escuchar ese nombre.

La retirada de los sobrevivientes del escudaron 5 fue tan rápida que sorprendió incluso a los ninjas que estaban vigilando la zona… y entonces temieron algo…

Dos horas después…

El sonido de los aviones surco los cielos…

"Objtivos a la vista"

"Copiado"

"Iniciando operación"

Ráfagas de fuego aparecieron en el lugar, varios de los ninjas que habían repelido exitosamente al Escuadrón 5 de Intervención, ahora estaban siendo atacados desde los cielos, las flamas provocaron sendas bajas, y aunque Killerbee había tratado de derribar a los aviones, estos estaban empecinados en esquivar sus ataques.

Una hora más tarde.

¿Cómo están todos?- preguntaba un Ambu.

Mal señor, no se que demonios nos lanzaron, pero cuando tratamos de emplear Jutsus de agua para apagar el fuego este solo se extendía.- dijo un ninja.

Si, lo note… el mismo Killerbee san tuvo que destrozar parte de la montaña para apagar ese fuego naranja con Tierra.

Los ninjas que aun estaban en buenas condiciones se encontraban patrullando la zona, esperaban un ataque de las fuerzas republicanas pronto, más después de ese desplegado de poder mostrado hacia unos minutos…

¿Hu? Mira eso- dijo un ambu. El otro se acerco y vieron a una niña acercarse a ellos, no debía de tener más de 14 años… 15 a lo mucho, la jovencita era rubia, se veía bien proporcionada físicamente… su vestimenta era una especie de toga negra, con unos pantalones anchos, muñequeras metálicas, al parecer de oro y botas de cuero, la muchacha caminaba con calma, su expresión era serena.

Detente ahí niña- dijo el ninja de forma ruda –No sé quién eres pero este es un lugar peligroso.

¿Tu eres el Hachibi?- preguntó con una voz que destilaba una gran belleza, el ninja se sintió algo extraño.

No… no lo soy- dijo el, la joven suspiro…

Entonces… muere- dijo y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el ninja estaba partido en dos… el otro ninja solo alcanzo a notar una especie de cuchilla liquida salir de las manos de la chica… -¿Tu eres el Hachibi?- preguntó de nuevo.

En otro lugar… hace un dia.

Ino se encontraba anonadada… igual que los soldados…

Cuando el capitán del Escuadron fue a ver lo que su subordinado había encontrado… sintió asco… era la entrada al "sitio de juegos" de los hombres del Feudal, cuando entraron ,no les costo deshacerse de los guardias… aun así, vieron con horror los cuerpos empalados de las chicas y chicos jóvenes en la entrada, cuando interrogaron a uno de los guardias sobrevivientes este solo les dijo que era el castigo por haber tratado de huir…

Ino había logrado acercarse al lugar y sintió nauseas… así como se percato de que se había salvado por muy poco de terminar igual.

¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? Vamos, debemos de llevarte a revisar esas heridas- dijo una de los soldados, Ino le miro.

Yo… debo de saber que hacían aquí… por favor- dijo ella, entonces la soldado suspiro mientras qué le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Veo que eres fuerte, pero lo que aquí estaban haciendo al parecer asquearía a cualquiera, no creo que debas…- decía, pero Ino le interrumpió.

Debo de… yo… una amiga mía fue secuestrada junto conmigo y no la vi entre las chicas que se rescataron… debo ver si no esta allí- dijo ella, la soldado le miro y asintió.

Bien, pero debes entender que no podemos hacernos responsables de ningún daño mental que te cause el ver eso- dijo, Ino asintió y entraron.

Ino palideció mientras que veía a los soldados ayudar a las que aun podían ayudar, habían entrado con rudeza, ya que aun habían guardias, no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer algo así… y lo peor fue cuando alguien encontró información del dueño de ese lugar…

Soujiro Makoto

Ino rápidamente indago entre las chicas rescatadas que aun parecían tener sus pensamientos claros… sin embargo ninguna supo decirle nada sobre Sakura.

Horas mas tarde.

Ino estaba sentada en un camastro, un médico le había atendido y según los análisis de los narcóticos encontrados entre sus captores, lo que le habían inyectado era un supresor de chakra, de tal potencia tal que había quedado incapacitada permanentemente como ninja… no sabia si llorar o gritar… le habían arruinado su vida… aun podía dedicarse a florista, pero… no podría vengarse de Soujiro así.

Señorita… hemos conseguido información de su amiga- dijo un soldado joven, Ino le miro y sonrió.

Gracias… ¿Dónde esta?- dijo ella, pero vio que el soldado solo suspiraba… y temió lo peor.

Por lo que le sacamos a ese malnacido, deben de haberla llevado con su líder… solo nos dijo que ya no tuvieras esperanza de encontrarla- dijo el soldado.

Ino maldijo en voz baja… si aun pudiera usar su chakra… podría entrar en la mente de esos malditos y encontrar el paradero de Sakura…

Tenga… beba esto le ayudara a relajarse- dijo el soldado ofreciéndole una taza de café, Ino le miro y se percato de que era un sujeto no mayor que ella… y bastante atractivo, el soldado se sentó en una de las sillas que andaban allí –Trataremos de ver la manera de hallar a su amiga, no se preocupe.

Si, gracias… por cierto, creo que es un poco grosero de mi parte el no haberme presentado… Soy Ino Yamanaka… mucho gusto- dijo ella, el soldado le sonrió.

El placer es mío, me llamo Loke Abrhams, aunque mis amigos me llaman Loky- dijo sonriente el joven, Ino le sonrió mientras que miraba al café y esperaba que Sakura estuviese bien

Jaguar Land… casa de Naruto.

Naruto estaba sentado en el sillón, miraba al piso mientras qué procesaba toda la información que había obtenido… su madre y Wesker… era algo que le hacía sentir tristeza.

Ya pueden salir de allí- dijo con calma… y de las escaleras bajaron Diana y Hinata… ambas se veían consternadas… -Lo escucharon todo- dijo Naruto, ambas se miraron y asintieron.

Discúlpanos, se que era algo privado, pero llegamos justo cuando Kushina san entro a la casa… y algo en su actitud me hizo sospechar- dijo Hinata.

Fue por eso que decidimos ocultarnos, es una suerte que a nosotras las Coda nos enseñaran cosas para poder evitar el ser rastreadas por ninjas- dijo Diana.

Naruto kun… debes de sentirte muy mal, pero creo que hay mas en esto de lo que Kushina san dijo- respondió Hinata acercándose al rubio, Naruto les sonrió.

Yo también creo eso, hay más aquí que lo que nos han dicho… Hinata, Diana, he estado pensando en un plan… pero para ello debo de sincerarme con ustedes- dijo él, Ambas se vieron confundidas –He estado mintiendo sobre algo desde que llegue aquí.

¿De qué hablas Naruto kun?- preguntó Hinata.

Hinata, solo unos pocos saben la verdad de lo que hago aquí… y es hora de que yo les diga lo que en verdad paso, por ello, espero no me odien por esto, ya que necesitare de la ayuda de ambas- dijo con seriedad, ambas solo asintieron.

Naruto kun, sin importar lo que pase siempre te apoyare- dijo Hinata.

Hey, recuerda que pase lo que pase, el Vixen me obliga a seguirte… además, aunque a sido poco… ustedes dos me agradan mucho- dijo ella sonriendo.

Naruto sonrió entonces.

Bien, entonces… les diré la verdad- dijo Naruto mientras que ambas se sentaban.

En otro lado.

Soujiro tomaba un poco de té, sonreía, había sido un gran espectáculo.

Señor, nos llego este mensaje, la institutriz ha llegado a la zona acordada- dijo un hombre.

Bien, creo que debo de ir a informar a la dulce Sakura… - dijo mientras qué caminaba y se dirigía a la carpa donde estaban Sakura y sus hombres, Soujiro entro y vio lo que pasaba –Oh, veo que siguen divirtiéndose.

Si… dejo de resistirse hace unos minutos, aunque es un poco aburrido el que haya dejado de gritar… en fin, al menos ya no trata de mordernos- dijo uno de ellos burlón, Soujiro se acerco y vio a Sakura… la chica ya no se movía… aunque era obvio que estaba consciente… o algo… sonrió, mientras que veía como sus hombres seguían violándola, ciertamente se notaba que se habían divertido bastante con ella.

Hey Sakura san… deberías de estar feliz, tu hijita ya se encuentra en su nuevo hogar, no temas, me asegurare de que crezca bien y sea muy bien cuidada- decía mientras que notaba como el vacio de los ojos de la pelirosa por un momento se desvanecía –Oh, veo que el saber de tu hija te despertó un poco… bueno, muy bueno, , hey chicos, después de qué terminen denle un baño, los guardias necesitan divertirse un rato.

Si señor- dijo uno de sus hombres mientras qué Soujiro se marchaba, mientras que Sakura trataba por un momento de liberarse.

Oh, la gatita empieza a tratar de resistirse- dijo uno.

Levántala, hay algo que siempre quise probar- dijo otro, y con una risa gutural, los dos hombres levantaron el inerme cuerpo de Sakura…

En donde Killerbee.

Varios cuerpos estaban en el piso destrozados… ambus, Jounins, genins… todos cortados con precisión quirurjica, Killerbee miro con sorpresa los cuerpos y entonces la vio.

La chiquilla se había sentado.

Como los envidio… ellos ya descansan en paz… desearía poder hacerlo yo- decía la chica mientras qué Bee se acercaba, no sabía porque, pero una sensación de peligro se sentía provenir de la jovencita.

¿Tú hiciste eso?- preguntó con seriedad, la chica le miro.

¿Tú eres el Hachibi?- pregunto la chica.

¿Quién lo preguntó?- dijo Bee, la chica le miro y se levanto.

Veo que al fin te encontré, me presentare, Alina Wesker Uzumaki, aunque mi señor padre dice que deben llamarme Leviatán- dijo la chica mirándole con calma.

No me interesa quien seas, no permitiré que alguien como tu este causando estragos… mira chica que te has metido con el tipo equivocado- dijo Bee mientras qué hacia una rima rapera y se colocaba en pose, Alina le miro con una leve sonrisa triste.

Veo que eres alguien feliz… debes de haber tenido mucha libertad en tu vida- dijo Alina mientras que temblaba un poco- Como te envidio.

¿Uh? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó confuso Bee, hasta que noto que una especie de chakra oscuro parecía provenir de la chica, sus manos parecían estar cubiertas de agua… entonces alzo la cara y vio una expresión muy extraña.

Que envidia me das- dijo Alina mientras que lanzaba una especie de lanza de Hielo contra Bee, quien con gran rapidez la esquivaba.

Bee entonces noto que la chica no era alguien peculiar, de ella provenía una sensación conocida por el.

Una Jinchuruki… no… no puede ser… solo somos 9… hay algo muy similar en ella- dijo para si mientras qué se percataba de que no podría enfrentarla así como así, debía de emplearse a fondo.

Muy bien nena, creo que debo de enseñarte quien manda aquí- dijo él mientras que el poder del Hachibi empezaba a liberarse.

"Ten cuidado, siento que ella no será nada fácil… algo en ella me recuerda al poder de Kyubi… pero aun más agresivo… mas obsesivo"- decía el Hachibi. Bee asintió.

Veo que Padre tenía razón, eres alguien libre… que envidia… debo de eliminarte por ordenes de padre… no espero que lo entiendas- dijo ella, Bee le miro y noto algo en ella, en sus ojos… unos rasgos felinos se veían pero había algo mas… una lagrima solitaria se veía en ella.

Esto será mucho más duro de lo que pensé- dijo Bee para sí mientras qué se preparaba para luchar contra Alina.

Esta solo le miro, era hora de demostrarle a su padre que era la mejor de todos… envidiaba que le tuviera tanta preferencia a Sanz… el poseedor del poder de Lucifer… el representante de la Soberbia.

En otra parte.

Sasuke y su grupo avanzaban, desde una colina vieron el campamento de Soujiro, con rapidez Sasuke ideo un plan, iría solo por la entrada principal, el resto del grupo rodearían el campamento, no podía arriesgar a Sakura, así que el seria el señuelo, los demás atacarían en el momento adecuado e impedirían que nadie escapase.

Era hora de ir a salvar a Sakura.

Continuara.ç

Ya algo mas recuperado al fin traigo este nuevo cap, je, como ven ya apareció Leviatán, que resulto ser una chica, je, como ven me base en los Jinchurukis para esto, pero aquí más que ser humanos con el demonio dentro, estos son mas como avatares del poder del demonio, algo similar a lo que pasa en Slayers, obviamente para Alina y Leviatán me base en el concepto de la relación de los demonios con uno de los Siete pecados capitales.

Leviatan: Envidia.

Asmodeo: Lujuria.

Beelzebú: Gula.

Mammon: Avaricia.

Belfegor: Pereza.

Amon: Ira

Lucifer: Soberbia.

Je, así que así como estaban los 9 Jinchurukis aquí pongo a los Siete Pecados Capitales como sus contrapartes, je, espero les agrade ¿Todos serán medio hermanos de Naruto? ¿Qué pasara entonces?

Je como vieron, aunque el avance no fue mucho, ahora verán cómo se pondrá el asunto, Sakura, bueno, Sasuke como vieron no solo no llego a tiempo, sino que ya ni siquiera puede defenderse, por lo que cuando vea lo que le hicieron, pues ya verán que hará.

Bueno, en el próximo cap verán de nueva cuenta a los Kages y a los Feudales, además de la batalla entre Killerbee y Alina, eso si, verán la reacción de Hinata y Diana cuando sepan la verdad y se revelara algo que pondrá a todos en Jaque.

A… y no se olviden de Wesker, que en el próximo cap dará mas de que hablar.

Suerte a todos.


	48. Especial 6 Demoniaco

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Especial 6**

**Especial Demoniaco**

Hola a todos… aquí yo… Axel Asher y…

Karin- dijo la pelirroja con un mohín de enfado.

Hey, ¿Qué pasa? No te vez contenta.

¡Es que casi no he salido en la historia! Al menos tu estas apareciendo en tres historias del autor, pero yo apenas y aparezco en esta… ¡Y se supone que debería de aparecer más!- exclamaba la pelirroja.

Bueno, pero estas cobrando tus honorarios por participar en tres fics del autor, así que no veo de que te quejas.

Es que parezco olvidada… se que el autor no quiere dejarnos fuera, pero me aburro- dijo Karin.

Bueno es por eso que nos dio la oportunidad de presentar este especial con respecto a los nuevos personajes.

Vaya… bueno, peor es nada, al menos compensa que no recibí mi bono de navidad- dijo la pelirroja… en eso llega Naru con una carta.

Je, creo que se me olvido dártelo, nos vemos- decía mientras que se marchaba, Axel le sonrió.

Bien empecemos este especial mientras que Karin pega el grito al cielo por ver cuánto le quitaron de impuestos.

Como recordaran, en el último cap se reveló la existencia de los medios hermanos de Naruto, pero como es necesario que se sepa algo de su origen ya que no podrá ser tratado en la historia principal.

Nosotros nos encargaremos de relatarla- dijo Karin sonriente –Aunque creo que el autor planea algo sombrío.

Empezamos.

"No mucho tiempo después de que Kushina y Naru llegaran a Jaguar Land, Wesker estuvo frecuentándolas, bien, como sabrán, el hecho de que Kushina estaba bastante destrozada por la muerte de su marido y haber perdido a uno de sus hijos, fue fácil para Wesker seducirla…

Kushina no sabía aun de las cosas que Wesker se había encargado de poner en su comida… eso aumento su fertilidad en ciertos días… así que tan solo unos meses después de que ellas llegaran, Kushina quedo embarazada de su tercer hijo… este nació algo prematuro… y aun así, su apariencia era la de un bebe normal.

Kushina aun así, pudo disfrutar un par de meses del bebe… antes de que el mismo método que usaba Wesker para dominarla, lo usara para separarle de ella, el bebe fue bautizado como Sanz… y Wesker, haciendo uso de una magia arcana que existía desde hace milenios, lo convirtió en el primero de sus Avatares… el Avatar del poder de Lucifer, y eligió el pecado que le correspondería… Soberbia.

Entonces procedió a entrenarlo y a prepararlo, obviamente se dio la orden de que el pequeño Sanz debía de recibir toda la alimentación posible a su ego… lo que hizo que fuese un muchacho que gracias al poder de Lucifer era capaz de hacer prácticamente lo que fuera… y era el único que tenía derecho de recibir las visitas de Kushina… el único con ese privilegio… eso hacía que se considerase, el mejr, superior, y comúnmente aquellos que lo superaban en algo… pues simplemente desaparecían, la única excepción era Wesker… su padre.

Un año después de que Sanz fuese apartado de Kushina… la relación de ambos seguía aun existente… y Wesker aprovecho eso, el siguiente embarazo de Kushina fue similar al primero… gemelas.

Wesker procedió a seguir sus planes y nuevamente, usando su ventaja, hizo que en la mente de Kushina no fuera malo el que Wesker se llevara a las dos pequeñas, las cuales fueron bautizadas como Alina y Rina, a las cuales Wesker convirtió en los avatares de Leviatan y Mammon, los representantes de la Envidia y la Avaricia.

A Alina le dio una vida dedicada al entrenamiento, con muchas privaciones… y viendo a Sanz siempre, su objetivo era muy simple, que ella envidiara a Sanz, lo que funciono a la perfección, Alina siempre miro con envidia a Sanz, quien era prácticamente perfecto en todo, y era el único que recibía las visitas de Kushina. Por orden de Wesker, Alina siempre estaba en un cuarto con un falso espejo y podía ver como Sanz recibía ese cariño que a ella le era negado… y las pocas veces que recibía algún halago solo era por parte de su padre.

Aun así… lo que de verdad hizo que su envidia con Sanz creciera, fue el hecho de que él en su prepotencia, se porto dulce con ella, la hizo sentir como un insecto con su condescendencia… y lo que era peor… le hizo sentir algo muy extraño en su ser… Alina se decidió a ser la mejor, aun así, al ver de lejos a las personas ordinarias… las envidiaba… envidiaba que todos pudieran ser felices menos ella… envidiaba a Sanz por ser tan perfecto… y envidiaba a Rina por ser libre…

Rina era un caso aparte… la chica era un prodigio, su cabellera pelirroja la hacia parecer una versión más joven de Kushina… y se volvió una fanática de poseer todo, cualquier cosa que le llamase la atención tenía que ser suya… Rina fue la única que en cierta medida, logro tomar a Wesker con la guardia baja… ya que logro escapar, pese a los intentos de Wesker por capturarla, Rina fue lo suficientemente esquiva como para que Wesker no la localizara.

Eso preocupo al rubio, ya que Rina no necesito que le enseñaran a controlar el poder de su "Demonio" Sino que ella aprendió por su cuenta, lo último que supo, es que Rina había reunido a un grupo de aventureros a su alrededor, que se habían vuelto sus aliados y se dedicaban a recorrer Jaguar Land en busca de tesoros… Rina ha sido por el momento el único "fallo" en los planes de Wesker.

Más tarde, cuando Kushina trato de huir… y Wesker la obligo a Matar a su hermana y al marido de esta, Wesker hizo un descubrimiento… y sin que Kushina lo supiera, inserto a Asmodeo, el representante de la lujuria en alguien cercano a Kushina… y solo espera la orden para despertar su poder…aunque un poco de él ya se ha mostrado, al liberar los deseos sexuales a su alrededor… ya que así se alimenta… a diferencia de Soberbia, Envidia y Avaricia, Lujuria se alimenta de todos los placeres y deseos que hay a su alrededor y los estimula a su gusto…

Justo un año después de adoptar a Eleonor, nació un pequeño niño regordete, Naru jamás se entero de ese pequeño ,ya que Wesker se encargo de que Naru no estuviera cuando el embarazo de Kushina ya era obvio… el nombre de ese niño Wesker se lo puso más como una burla al "Demonio" al que iba a servir de Avatar… Gordolfo, a él le fue introducido el poder de Beelzebú, representante de la Gula… al igual que Lujuria, Gula hace que la gente a su alrededor sienta hambre extrema, y aunque no lo necesiten, los hace comer, comer como posesos, solo alguien con gran fuerza de voluntad podría enfrentar eso.

A Gordolfo se le dio una vida más tranquila, comía mucho y generaba algunos problemas, pero nada que no pudiese ser controlado, su fuerza era pese a ello proverbial, quizás era uno de los más fuertes. Y pobre de aquel que se burlase de su nombre.

Wesker sin embargo sabia que conforme Naru crecía, se hacía mas intuitiva y para mantener su engaño, ya no podría seguir embarazando a Kushina, así que por medio de fertilización in vitro nació Sand… a quien le introdujo el poder de Belfegor, representante de la pereza, quien al igual que Lujuria y Gula, hacia que todos a su alrededor sintieran sueño, cansancio, perdieran los ánimos y quedaran a su merced.

Sand era un chico muy tranquilo, y solo seguía las órdenes de Wesker, su padre, porque era muy cansado rebelarse.

Al final, Wesker aun no decidía que hacer con el poder de Amon, el representante de la Ira, después de mucho deliberar, decidió usarlo en su mejor arma…

Después de eso solo espero, sabía que sus siete "demonios" eran poderosos, incluso más que los Bijus, pero también sabía que un encuentro contra ellos podría ser fatal para sus planes… y allí fue donde aprovecho lo que Akatsuki estaba haciendo… gracias a las acciones de Akatsuki, el numero de Jinchurukis en activo se redujo drásticamente, inclinando la balanza a su favor, para Wesker eso fue lo mejor, cuando la Guerra contra Akatsuki termino, solo dos Jinchurukis seguían en activo, el Hachibi y el Kyubi… lo que lo alegro, ya que pese a ser los más fuertes, no serian capaces de detener a los seis "demonios" que el controlaba, y estaba seguro de que Rina no interferiría si no había algo de valor, así que el tenia las cartas sobre la mesa… solo era cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado."

Si que es un asunto complicado- dijo Karin mientras que miraba su cheque.

Así es, y aun no se sabe quiénes son los representantes de Lujuria e Ira, aunque es probable que los lectores ya los imaginen.

Sí, yo me hago una idea de quién podría ser Lujuria, pero habrá que esperar al próximo cap para descubrirlo- dijo la pelirroja mientras que Axel le pasaba una botella de Sidra –Bien por ahora nosotros dos.

Axel Asher y…

La gran Karin les deseamos.

¡FELIZ 2011!

Esperamos poder seguir contando con su presencia en este año que empieza.

Y que sigan soportando los desvaríos de borracho que tiene el autor- dijo Karin.

Suerte y que la pasen con sus familias.

Fin Especial 6

Bien, ahora en vez de un Omake fue un especial, ya que no podía ser muy críptico en lo que se refería a la presentación de los 7 pecados.

Je como verán cada uno de ellos tiene ciertas cualidades, aunque tanto Ira y Lujuria aun quedaran en la sombra, claro que uno de esos dos quedara al descubierto en el próximo cap, que chance y lo tenga para el primer día del 2011.

Je, como verán, Avaricia… o más bien Rina, se escapo de Wesker, ella aparecerá más adelante, je, ¿De que lado luchara? ¿Estará de parte de los buenos o los malos? Je, solo les diré que para Rina me base en cierto personaje homónimo muy conocido por los fans más viejos del anime como yo, je, con respecto a Alina… como ven, ella está más relacionada con su envidia a su hermano Sanz… pero,,, ¿Qué habrá sido eso de la extraña sensación que le produce? Je, solo imaginen algo sombrío.

Como vieron, no pude evitar un pequeño homenaje al dueto cómico mexicano conocido como "Los Polivoces" con respecto a él buen Gordolfo, aunque sus acciones no tendrán mucho de cómicas.

También les deseo un feliz Año Nuevo 2011 a todos, esperando que sigamos en activo bastante tiempo.

Suerte y cuídense.

Hay nos vemos el 2011


	49. Capitulo 22:Amor y Venganza

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap22: Amor y Venganza**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación física**

Killerbee estaba en un apuro, no podía contener a esa chiquilla tan fácilmente como pensó en un principio, ni siquiera sus mejores ataques la alcanzaban… era demasiado rápida.

"Al menos ella tampoco a conseguido dañarme mucho… pero como duelen esos impactos"- pensó Bee mientras que veía como Alina lograba cortar otros dos tentáculos de su forma Biju.

Eres fuerte, te concedo eso. Pero con ese poder nunca le ganaras a Sanz… y o no podre alcanzarlo- dijo Alina, Bee le miro confuso.

Sanz, Sanz ¿Qué tiene de especial ese Sanz que lo mencionas cada que dejas de atacarme?- preguntó Bee. Alina solo le miro con rabia.

No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre con tus labios profanos, el es mi objetivo… a quien debo de alcanzar y superar… y lo demostrare… le demostrare a él que yo soy la única que merece estar a su lado…- dijo con una ligera línea rojiza en sus mejillas.

¿Qué acaso estas enamorada de él o qué?- preguntó Bee… y apenas y alcanzo a esquivar una especie de cuchilla de agua que partió la parte alta de un monte que estaba tras él.

¿Y que con eso? Envidio a mi hermano… y no sé porque demonios siento esto por el aparte… es mi objetivo… y él debe de comprobar que yo soy la única que merece estar a su lado y no esas zorras que nuestro Padre le lleva- decía mientras qué látigos de agua se formaban a su alrededor.

¿Hermano? O vaya… veo que aquí hay un amor prohibido… je, me agradan las historias lacrimógenas- dijo con un leve toque de burla Bee, lo que hizo que Alina se enfadara.

¡No te burles de mi!- exclamo lanzando una enorme cuchilla de Agua, Bee revirtió a su forma normal para esquivarle mientras qué sacaba sus espadas.

"¿Por qué regresaste a tu estado normal?"- preguntó el Hachibi.

Porque de ese tamaño solo somos un blanco más fácil… y mira sus ojos… algo me dice que puedo ganarle si juego bien mis cartas… y si no me mata antes- dijo Bee sonriendo, Alina le miro mientras qué una silueta muy parecida a la de una serpiente marina se formaba a su alrededor.

Sufre ante el poder de Leviatán- dijo Alina mientras que Bee solo se percato de que esa chica se preparaba para ir en serio.

Será mejor hacer lo mismo- dijo para sí.

Hace 8 horas.

Sasuke avanzaba silenciosamente, había ordenado al grupo que empezaran a rodear el campamento, y el se pondría como señuelo, dejo las armas más grandes y se armo solo con un par de pistolas que oculto bajo sus ropas y una katana, debía de comportarse de un modo imprudente para que su plan funcionara… atraer la atención.

Vio a un par de guardias vigilando, y aunque ya no pudiese usar el Sharingan aun podría enfrentar a esos sujetos, uso la katana y…

¡ARGHH!- exclamo uno de los guardias cuando Sasuke le encajo la katana en el pecho, el otro volteo pero de un mandoble su cabeza salió volando.

¡Nos atacan!- exclamo otro y rápidamente varios hombres armados salieron, Sasuke les miro, algunos se veían semidesnudos, también habían algunas guerreras… Kunoichis mercenarias sin aldea, que servían a los feudales.

¡Donde esta Sakura!- exclamo mientras uqe se ponía en pose de combate.

Vaya… ¿Con que este es Sasuke Uchiha?- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de los hombres –Soichiro sama hubiera estado complacido de verte, lastima que recibió un llamado de su padre.

Dije, que en donde esta Sakura- dijo Sasuke remarcando sus palabras.

Anda, no es para que te molestes, y yo que pensé que nos llevábamos bien… y mira que te hemos cuidado a tu linda esposa y a tu preciosa hija- dijo con burla, Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¡Que les han hecho!- grito pensando en mandar su plan al diablo y preparándose para sacar las pistolas.

Oh, tu hija esta excelente. Soujiro sama la envió a un lugar donde la cuidaran y le enseñaran todo lo que debe de saber para que en el futuro sea una buena esposa de los hijos de mi señor- dijo el hombre, Sasuke apretó los dientes con rabia.

¡DONDE ESTA SAKURA!- grito con rabia, uno de los hombres solo empezó a reír.

Anda, debo decir que tu esposa es toda una zorrita- dijo con cizaña -¿Sabías que paso por todos nosotros? Oh, y cuando dejo de jugar a la chica ruda, dejo que le hiciéramos de todo… es una lástima que se quebrara así- dijo con un tono de burla mientras que los demás esbirros de Soujiro reían.

Malnacidos- dijo Sasuke cuando algunos de los guardias se quitaron y una de las kunoichis apareció arrastrando a alguien, con toda la calma del mundo arrojo un cuerpo al piso y Sasuke solo pudo mirar horrorizado…

Sakura estaba desnuda… habían heridas y hematomas en su cuerpo, su cuello se veía inflamado una sustancia blanquecina la cubría y salía tanto de su boca como de su zona vaginal… mezclado con sangre, sus ojos estaban en blanco… se veía que mechones de su cabello habían sido arrancados con fiereza, su respiración era entrecortada… y su cuerpo parecía sufrir espasmos.

Sabes, ya no nos sirve, pensamos que como Kunoichi seria mas aguantadora, pero se ve que el embarazo le debilito… anda, si quieres llévatela, ya cumplió, además, creo que decepciono un poco a Soujiro Sama- dijo el hombre mientras qué Sasuke solo levantaba la cara de Sakura.

Sas… su… ke… lo… sien… to- decía con la voz entre cortada, Sasuke solo le abrazo.

No hables, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- dijo él.

Oh, Que tiernos- dijo burlón el hombre…

¡BANG!

…y cayó de espaldas al piso cuando una bala penetro su cráneo y lanzo restos de materia encefálica alrededor…

Sasuke le apuntaba con una de las pistolas… al diablo el plan… iba a matarlos a todos.

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

El sonido de los balazos desconcentro a los ninjas qué nunca habían visto esa arma… varios cayeron ante las balas de las pistolas… y de pronto una andanada de disparos surgió de los alrededores, los rebeldes al escuchar los disparos rápidamente entraron en acción.

Sasuke había colocado a Sakura en una mesa mientras qué la balacera seguía y rápidamente empezó a disparar y a cortar a los hombres y kunoichis de Soujiro… a causa del Elemento sorpresa, los hombres de Soujiro ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar, rápidamente fueron doblegados por los rebeldes… en menos de una hora solo unos cuantos seguían con vida… se habían rendido al verse superados por el armamento.

¡UN MEDICO!- grito Sasuke cuando acabo la refriega, de entre los arbustos un viejo curandero que se había unido a su grupo salió rápidamente, reviso a Sakura y su expresión de desconcierto asusto a Sasuke,.

Señor Sasuke… está muy herida… necesita atención urgente, no puedo hacer mucho por ella más que calmar su dolor, pero es necesario que la llevemos a un hospital…- dijo el curandero.

¡Pues que esperamos!- exclamo el moreno, pero el viejo le tomo el brazo.

El problema, es que ella no tiene la fuerza `para soportar un viaje largo… es más, me parece milagroso que siga viva- dijo con seriedad –Sasuke san… no le mentiré, ella no pasara la noche sin la atención médica adecuada, podemos ir a una de las villas más cercanas por alguien, pero la única con los médicos calificados para atenderla está muy lejos de aquí- dijo.

Sasuke solo bajo la vista… no lo podía creer… había fallado… no había podido cuidar a su esposa.

¡Encontramos la carpa medica!- exclamo alguien y Sasuke miro al viejo.

¡Rápido llevémosla, tal vez aun podamos salvarla!- exclamo el viejo mientras que llevaban a Sakura a la carpa medica, entonces el viejo vio lo que había y empezó a darle tratamiento mientras que Sasuke mandaba a dos de sus hombres a ir a caballo por el médico especialista más cercano.

¿Cree que pueda hacer algo?- preguntó el moreno.

Lo intentare, juro por dios que lo intentare, ahora salga, debe de sacarle a los prisioneros la información de su hija no quereos que sea tarde- dijo el viejo, Sasuke lo recordó y salió de la carpa.

Camino con la mirada ensombrecida mientras que se dirigía a donde tenían capturados a los y las prisioneros.

¿Alguno ha hablado?- preguntó.

No, se niegan a hacerlo, y la verdad será difícil hacerlos hablar, están bien entrenados- dijo el hombre, Sasuke solo les miro.

Traeme estas cosas- dijo sacando una lista, el hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa –Creo que con esto hablaran- dijo Sasuke con una expresión que indicaba un profundo odio.

El hombre fue a buscar lo encargado y en secreto pensó que esos tipos que sobrevivieron no eran para nada afortunados.

Hace un par de horas.

Jaguar Land.

Casa de Naruto y Hinata.

Las dos mujeres solo se veían sorprendidas, Naruto estaba algo nervioso, incluso preferiría que lo insultaran… pero ambas no parecían molestas, contentas tampoco, pero tampoco parecieran que fueran a hacer algo.

Y… ¿Qué opinan?- dijo él con nervios.

Pues que podría decirte- dijo Diana al fin –Incluso aunque no entendiera lo que tuviste que hacer, el Vixen me obliga a seguirte- dijo la Coda.

Naruto kun… yo, entiendo que lo que te hicieron hacer es parte de la vida de un ninja pero ¿Nunca pensaste en decírmelo? Yo también soy ninja y podría haberte entendido- dijo algo enfadada Hinata.

Lo sé, y me disculpo, pero es que trataba de mantenerlo con mucha discreción… además, cuando decidí renunciar a la misión… de verdad pensé que podríamos empezar una nueva vida aquí- dijo Naruto con una expresión de tristeza.

Bueno, eso lo entiendo- dijo Diana, Hinata suspiro.

Aunque no lo creas yo también… Naruto sé que esto fue difícil… y si llegue a pensar que los Feudales eran malos, esto los confirma- dijo Hinata y le sonrió, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Bueno, yo confió en ti Naruto, y no lo digo solo por el Vixen, de verdad que me has demostrado tu valía así que ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Diana, Naruto les sonrió.

Bueno, es algo que se me ocurrió y eh estado procesando desde que me entreviste con Wesker- dijo Naruto, en eso Hinata se estremeció -¿Qué pasa?

Sentí un ardor- dijo la Hyuga y saco la bolsita que le había dado el shaman, tanto Naruto como Diana vieron la bolsa con algo de sospecha y entonces cuando Hinata la abrió… una especie de flamazo hizo que Hinata la soltara… entonces vieron una especie de dije que cayó al piso… la confusión reinaba en sus rostros… y Hinata sintió la necesidad de tocar el dije.

¡Ah que haces!- exclamo Naruto.

Tranquilo… algo me dice que estaré bien- dijo Hinata mientras que tomaba el dije… este aunque ardía no la quemo, Hinata lo levanto y el dije literalmente se transformo en una espada de fuego… Diana solo se veía sorprendida.

No lo puedo creer… de verdad existe- dijo ella.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo Naruto confuso.

La espada de fuego de Azrael, el Ángel de la muerte- dijo Diana.

¿De qué hablas?- dijo Hinata.

Es una leyenda de los Falcón… se dice que es una espada divina que junto con el poder del Arcángel Gabriel pueden acabar con demonios y cualquier ser de un solo golpe… ¿Dónde la obtuviste?- preguntó confusa.

Me la dio el shaman que visite junto con Xochitl… dijo que me serviría- dijo Hinata, Naruto miro la espada llameante… y sonrió.

Esto me da un plan… chicas, esto es lo que debemos hacer- dijo mientras que ambas se acercaban.

Hace 2 días…

Zona sur.

Pueblo de Vlad.

Ese lugar había sido elegido por Kushina para que Karin llevase a Naru y a Eleonor, habían muchos pobladores fuertes, jóvenes y que eran confiables… ella confiaba de que allí estarían seguras…

… pero ni siquiera ella se imagino semejante orgia que había en ese lugar…

Nadie supo cuando empezó, cuando el tren llego, de pronto una especie de esporas salieron de él y todo aquel que las respiro… de pronto sintió enormes necesidades sexuales… las esporas se dispararon por el poblado, haciendo que todos los ciudadanos sin excepción buscasen tener sexo… sus mentes no pensaban en nada mas…

Karin y Naru no entendían que pasaba… no podían creer lo que habían escuchado… no creían que ella fuese la culpable…

FLASHBACK.

El tren avanzaba con celeridad, Naru miraba por la ventana mientras que Karin hojeaba una revista.

No entiendo porque vamos de viaje- dijo Naru con calma.

Ya te dije, es algo que me pidió tu madre- dijo Karin –Además, un ambiente tranquilo ye ayudara a relajarte- dijo Karin, Naru solo suspiro… no se había percatado de que su mano estaba moviéndose lentamente a su zona inferior.

Aun así es aburrido, al menos hubieras invitado a Kim, voy a tener demasiadas cosquillas allí abajo- dijo Naru mientras que Naru solo suspiraba.

¿Eres una degenerada sabias?- dijo Karin… y entonces se percato de lo que Naru estaba haciendo -¡Pero qué estás haciendo!

Naru entonces se percato de que su mano derecha estaba acariciando su área vaginal, Naru entonces trato de detener su mano… pero no era posible... es mas de pronto empezó a sentirse excitada.

Karin se levanto para detenerla… hasta que un aroma dulce le hizo sentirse rara… excitada… caliente… y en unos instantes… cualquier intento de parar a Naru se había ido…

De pronto ambas estaban en el acto amatorio… no sabían porque, simplemente ocurría… la puerta se abrió y el sonido de gemidos se escucho en el lugar… Eleonor solo miraba todo con una sonrisa.

E… Eleonor…- dijo Naru mientras que lograba separar su rostro de la zona vaginal de Karin…

Oh, ¿Te gusto mi regalo hermanita? Es que como vi que se aburrían y como mis órdenes han llegado, pues pensé en dejarles un poco de diversión, oh y cuando lleguemos al pueblo creo que debo de permitir que ellos también disfruten- decía la niña con una expresión de lujuria.

¿Qué… que haces?- dijo Karin confusa y sin parar de gemir…

Oh, perdonen que les haya tenido que mostrar mi verdadero ser de esta forma… verán… el señor Wesker me brindo estas cualidades y me pidió que cuando el momento llegase, liberase mi poder para ir a la lucha- dijo con una sonrisa –Soy la Avatar de Asmodeo… representante de la Lujuria… y creo que tendré mucho de que alimentarme…

FIN FLASHBACK.

Ahora Eleonor miraba el poblado… su apariencia había cambiado… ya no era una niña… ahora tenía la apariencia de una mujer adulta… su parecido con Kushina era impresionante.

Bueno, espero que Karin y Naru estén contentas con ese grupo de sementales que les deje… ha, es una lástima que no pueda quedarme y ver las caras que pondrán cuando se acabe el efecto… oh, como adoro esta sensación… es una lástima que Wesker me haya ordenado que no tuviera sexo aun… ¡Ya ardo en ganas!- decía ella mientras que analizaba las perversiones humanas –Hum… ese lolicon no está mal… aunque ese sujeto le gustan las chicas de pechos grandes… ah. Y esa chica estaría más que dispuesta a hacer un trió… diablos, alimentarse de sus perversiones es agradable… pero necesito acción… bueno, creo que debo de marcharme.

Y entonces subió a un aeroplano que habían mandado a por ella.

Naru y Karin solo miraban a los 4 hombres que habían sido seleccionados por Eleonor… dos para cada una… y eran todos unos galanes… la verdad es que aunque Naru sentía algo por Kim, no podía negar que Eleonor tenia buen gusto… Karin… solo pensaba en que iba a pasar un rato muy… pero muy activo.

Lavander.

Maito Gai estaba confuso, esa chica Laura no lo dejaba.. .si bien ya se había puesto pantalones. Cada que podía se le pegaba y le hacia insinuaciones… cabe decir que solo la presencia de esa tal Sawyer era lo único que detenía a esa chica.

Ha dios ¿Qué debo hacer? No podre resistir por siempre- dijo mientras qué se acercaba a la ventana y vio a los infectados… estos se apilaban contra las puertas.

Son un incordio- dijo una voz a su espalda, Gai se estremeció, hasta que noto que era Sawyer.

Veo que esas cosas no se rinden… al menos pudimos hacer funcionar la radio, pronto llegara un helicóptero por nosotros- dijo Sawyer, Gai solo le miro -¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?

¿Eh? Ah no, es solo que estaba confuso con eso del ¿Helicóptero?- dijo Gai mintiendo… y es que se percato de que Sawyer se había atado el cabello en una cola de caballo… lo que la hacía ver no solo más joven… sino que muy atractiva… por lo que apenas y escucho lo que le dijo.

Bueno, iré con los chicos, cuídate galán, te llamare cuando lleguen por nosotros- dijo Sawyer mientras que se retiraba y Gai no pudo evitar notar su zona posterior….

Veo que me estas engañando- dijo una voz y Gai se estremeció al ver Laura haciendo un mohín de enfado en su rostro –Bueno, no niego que la capitana es guapa, pero recuerda que tu eres mi hombre destinado- dijo ella.

Ah, no es cierto eso, es solo una creencia- dijo Gai, pero antes de cualquier cosa Laura se acerco y le planto un beso tan sorpresivo que Gai no pudo evitarlo.

Pues tus labios dicen lo contrario, cuando nos saquen me asegurare de demostrarte que soy mejor que ella- dijo ella mientras que se iba… Gai solo se dejo caer en una silla.

Esto es una locura- dijo lamentándose de su suerte mientras que afuera los infectados golpeaban las puertas.

Continuara.

Ok, originalmente iba a ser un cap mas largo, pero como he estado exageradamente ocupado, tuve que cortar la aparición de los feudales para el próximo cap.

Como vieron ya apareció Lujuria… la pequeña Eleonor, que ya empezó a hacer de las suyas, je, y Karin y Naru fueron sus víctimas… aunque no creo que se sientan tan "victimizadas", je, como ven, Diana y Hinata no tomaron a mal lo que paso, y ahora apareció algo que ayudara contra Wesker… la espada de Azrael. Je, la pelea entre Bee y Alina chance y la aviente en el Omake, je, como vieron Alina además de poseer envidia a su hermano Sanz… parece estar enamorada de él, bueno, son seres influenciados por demonios, así que, ¿Acaso esperaban algo puro?

Je, Gai y su dilema, es mas, le anda gustando Sawyer, pero Laura no lo dejara tranquilo.

Bueno, espero les guste lo que se viene, que habrán mas batallas, ¿Se salvara Sakura? ¿Cómo será la forma en que Sasuke interrogara a los prisioneros? ¿Cuál será el Plan de Naruto? ¿Qué paso con Kushina? Eso y más lo verán en el próximo cap.

Suerte


	50. Omake 17

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 17**

**Nota: Un pequeño encuentro**

**Demonio Versus Demonio**

Killerbee estaba cansado… esquivar a esa chiquilla era realmente difícil, había usado un buen de sus técnicas y esa condenada chamaca las había esquivado casi todas…

"Aun así esquiva en vez de pararlas, por lo que sé le puede dañar, el problema es que su defensa es muy buena"- pensó Bee mientras que recordaba como la danza de las Siete Espadas había fallado y Alina se había encargado de destrozar todas sus espadas.. .aunque al menos había logrado rozar un poco a la chica, con lo que algunas cortaduras en sus ropas se notaban.

"Deberías de usar la Bomba"- le dijo el Hachibi.

No… no es necesario, puedo ganarle así, además, algo me dice que requeriré ese ataque para después- dijo Bee mientras que miraba fijamente a Alina.

Veo que tu lado humano empieza a cansarse, pronto el Biju deberá de reponer tus energías- dijo ella con calma.

Hey, se ve que sabes mucho de mí, je, ¿Por qué no te lo tomas con calma?- dijo Bee tratando de sacarle conversación.

No molestes, deberías de morir y ya, tengo mucho que hacer- dijo con sequedad Alina, Bee le sonrió.

Oh, vamos muchacha, no tienes por qué ser tan arisca, así jamás podrás ganarte el amor de tu "adorado" hermano- dijo en un tono risueño, Alina le miro enfadada.

¡No te burles!- exclamo lanzándose al ataque, momento aprovechado por Bee para usar una navaja, cargarla con Chakra y ponerle un par de sellos, la lanzo contra Alina quien se percato y alcanzo a crear un escudo de agua.

La explosión la lanzo para atrás, pero la chica no se veía cansada… más bien parecía molesta.

Vaya, pensé que eso te haría más daño, pero veo que no le atine- dijo con gracia.

Eso me dolió- dijo ella… y le sonrió –Veo que no eres tan débil.

Gracias por el elogio- dijo Bee mirándola –Oh nena, tienes una bonita sonrisa, si te enfocaras mas en eso que en andar destripando al prójimo conquistarías a ese amado tuyo en segundos- dijo Bee

No es posible… él… no lo notaria- dijo ella y entonces de sus manos empezaron a salir chispas –Te daré una muerte rápida.

Bee le miro y se preparo… esa chica era rara, había notado que sus habilidades variaban conforme a su carácter… el cual por cierto era exageradamente inestable, lo que quizás influía en su desempeño.

"Veo tu plan… ella es una chica que se ve en un conflicto interno, eso le impide alcanzar todo su potencial… y eso podría ser una ventaja para nosotros"- dijo el Hachibi, Bee solo sonrió mientras qué se preparaba… era hora de usar la Bomba Biju del Buey de las 8 colas.

Ambos se miraron, Alina miro a Bee y solo suspiro… acabaría con esto rápido, usaría su mejor ataque en contra de él… y era obvio que el Jinchuruki haría lo mismo.

"Mira esto Sanz… esto demostrara que mi poder es el mejor… y por fin demostrare que soy digna para ti".- pensaba ella mientras qué cargaba su técnica.

En un monte cercano.

Al fin te encuentro Alina… debo de sacarte de aquí antes de que ellos lleguen- dijo una joven cubierta por una capucha, un mechón rojizo sobresalía mientras que miraba al cielo… un enorme Bombardero se acercaba… y ella había robado suficiente información para saber que contenía.

La Bomba A, su potencia mataría a ambos y todo lo que estuviera a 20 km de distancia, él había decidido eso, había decidido que la inestabilidad mental de Alina era un fracaso… pero ella se encargaría de arruinar sus planes, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esta vez se encargaría de que todo el mundo supiera la clase de escoria que era Albert Wesker.

Debia de apurarse o de lo contrario tanto Alina como el Jinchuruki de las 8 colas estarían perdidos.

**Fin Omake.**

Bien, espero les haya gustado el Omake, je, la conclusión de esta batalla se dará en el próximo cap, je, disculpen lo corto del asunto pero no soy bueno describiendo ese tipo de batallas, soy mejor en el caso de multitudinarias.

Je, ¿Quién será la persona que miraba la batalla? ¿Lograra salvar a Bee y a Alina de la Bomba A? ¿Cómo demostrara que Wesker es el villano a los ojos del Mundo?

Suerte.


	51. Capitulo 23:Traicion y Muerte

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap23: Traición y Muerte**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación física**

Hace 6 meses.

Albert Wesker miraba una pantalla con seriedad.

Señor, aquí están los datos que pido- dijo un hombre, Wesker tomo los papeles y suspiro después de leerlos.

Lo que temía… no es factible su uso a largo plazo- dijo el rubio mientras que se apoyaba en una consola y miraba de nuevo la pantalla, en ella se veía la imagen de una joven rubia que estaba en una especie de tubo con liquido, un respirador le permitía recibir oxigeno.

¿Y que hará señor?- pregunto uno de los doctores en ese cuarto.

Alina nos será útil para abatir al Hachibi, sin embargo, es obvio que esos problemas emocionales nos afectaran, es incapaz de asimilar por completo a Leviatán y en un principio pensé que esa obsesión con superar a Sanz sería útil… veo que me equivoque… ¿Quién pensaría que se enamoraría de su propio hermano?- lo ultimo lo dijo divertido.

Señor… el problema es… que según los informes, Sanz ha mostrado mucho interés en ella- dijo otro de los doctores, Wesker solo sonrió.

¿Saben? Si esto hubiera potenciado a ambos, tal vez les habría dado mi bendición, pero veo que solo sirvió para aumentar el ego de mi buen Sanz… oh bueno… al menos, Alina esta lista para enfrentar a un Jinchuruki- dijo mirando a la chica.

¿Pero no dijo que era peligrosa señor?- preguntó otro.

Oh, claro que lo es, es por eso que le daremos un final digno, ella, bueno, probara el poder de nuestra gran Bomba H- dijo sonriente, los científicos le miraron con sorpresa.

¡Pero señor Wesker! ¡Ella es su hija!- le dijo uno de ellos, Wesker solo negó con la cabeza.

Lo sé, y la extrañare, pero su sacrificio servirá para un bien mayor- dijo con calma, el científico que le había hablado solo frunció el ceño -¿Algún problema a con ello doctor Van Hutten?

Yo… señor… no podemos hacer eso, esa chiquilla… creo que podría mejorar… yo, bueno, yo creo en ella- dijo el científico, Wesker solo le miro y sonrió… y entonces saco un arma de su funda.

¡BANG!

El impacto de la bala de la Desert Eagle a esa distancia volo la cabeza del hombre, Wesker solo le miro.

¿Alguien más desea expresar una opinión? ¿Nadie? Bien, Pierce, manda a alguien a limpiar, los demás, organicen a los hombres y preparen la bomba, con 2 Kilotones bastaran- dijo Wesker con calma.

Los demás rápidamente asintieron y siguieron trabajando mientras que un grupo de limpieza se encargaba del cuerpo decapitado del científico.

Wesker miro la pantalla y presiono un botón mientras que se acercaba al micrófono.

Puedes ya descansar Alina- dijo él mientras que el agua salía del tubo y la jovencita salía –Después de darte una ducha, ve a la sala, te llevare a cenar.

"Si padre"- se escucho la voz de la chica que se dirigía al área de baños.

Wesker suspiro, la verdad es que a veces se preguntaba el por qué hacia lo que hacia… pero poco le duro el pensamiento, la verdad es que fuera lo que fuera que pasara, el saldría ganando.

Actualmente.

Kiba Inuzuka estaba molesto, había sido encargado al 4 batallón de la Nueva Gran Alianza ninja.

Diablos, ¿Por qué me mandaron aquí?- exclamaba molesto mientras que veía la zona pantanosa a donde su escuadrón había sido destinado… lo que no sabía, es que por esa área se acercaba un Escuadrón de la Republica.

Escuadrón 6.

Reyna miraba la zona, no entendía por qué se había considerado a la zona como viable para el inicio del proyecto "Fallen Ángel".

Bueno, al menos es Oliver quien lleva esas cosas- dijo mientras que veía la antena que habían colocado en una colina.

Reyna, hay algo que debes de ver- dijo un soldado, Reyna le sonrió, al menos al estar al mando podía relajarse, odiaba que usaran sufijos de respeto con ella, así que había ordenado a todos sus soldados que mientras que estuviera ella al mando, la llamaran por su nombre, nada de Señora, Capitana, Dama o señorita, simplemente Reyna.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

Hemos detectado la presencia de ninjas por los alrededores- dijo el soldado.

Oh, buen trabajo, bien, quiero que las tropas se preparen, recuerden, no los subestimen, estamos en su territorio y no somos muchos- dijo ella mientras que empezaba a organizar a sus soldados.

Pronto se daría una batalla… pero principalmente, pronto ocurriría algo.

País del Hierro.

Los Lores Feudales estaban molestos… no solo estaban siendo "invadidos" por la republica, sino que se habían reportado casos de rebelión en todos los países feudales, es mas por ahora, el país del Hierro y el del Agua eran los mas estables.

¿Qué haremos?- preguntaba asustado el Lord del Fuego.

Debemos calmarnos, aun tenemos una gran cantidad de fuerzas a nuestro servicio y al Hachibi de nuestra parte- dijo el Feudal de la Tierra.

Aun así, creo que deberíamos de mover nuestras tropas al interior y tratar de pactar un cese al fuego, o de lo contrario nos tomaran por ambos lados- dijo el Feudal del Agua.

¡No podemos hacer eso!- exclamo el feudal del aire -¡Esto ya no puede pararse! ¡Si no contenemos la invasión de poco importara la rebelión! ¡Nos van a conquistar!

El Feudal del Aire tiene razón, por desgracia no creo que los republicanos quieran pactar un cese al fuego… no después de la matanza en el norte- dijo el Feudal del Agua reconsiderando –Les dije que era una mala idea.

Den órdenes para que todos los ninjas y Samurais se preparen, los escuadrones que ya están formados avanzaran a los puntos de defensa… y que todos los dioses nos protejan, que tendremos mucho que perder- dijo el Feudal del Fuego.

En otra parte.

Así que… estamos perdiendo- decía Shizuka mientras que miraba a Juugo vestirse.

Así es Shizuka sama- dijo él mientras que terminaba de ponerse las sandalias –Los republicanos están invadiendo.

Juugo, ya te dije que me llames solo Shizuka- dijo ella con un mohín de enfado.

No puedo, recuerde que debo de mantener el protocolo- dijo él… y entonces ella le abrazo, pese a sus ropas, Juugo sintió el desnudo cuerpo de la hija del Feudal.

Eso no te importaba hace unos minutos- dijo ella.

Yo… Shizuka… no lo hagas mas difícil- dijo Juugo, ella le sonrió.

¿Difícil? Juugo, te amo, y lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario- dijo ella, Juugo suspiro y tomo las manos de Shizuka, la separo de él y se volteo, ambos quedaron frente a frente.

Eres muy obstinada- dijo mientras que la besaba, Shizuka solo sonrió internamente mientras qué jalaba al ninja y… bueno, ya imaginaran el resto.

Hace 2 horas.

Suigetsu avanzaba molesto, no le gustaba viajar a caballo, odiaba eso, pero no le quedaba de otra, por órdenes de los feudales, su escuadra había sido designada a enfrentar a los rebeldes que estaban asolando a los feudales.

Demonios, todo por culpa de que se perdieron las espadas de los Siete espadachines… debí de haberle robado a ese tarado la ultima- dijo mientras que avanzaba con lentitud.

En otra parte.

Hace 4 horas.

Un helicóptero sobrevolaba Lavander, cientos de infectados solo gruñían y gemían mientras que se apilaban en las puertas de la estación de policía.

¡Escuchen todos! ¡Ya han llegado por nosotros, entraremos con rapidez y nos marcharemos! ¡Entendieron!- exclamo Sawyer.

¡Si señora!- exclamaron los Cadetes.

Gai solo suspiro, le incomodaba un poco el traje que le había dicho Sawyer que debía de usar.

Aunque ahora estaba "del lado" de la Republica, ese uniforme policiaco le quedaba algo ajustado…

Hey guapo, apúrate, y recuerda, déjame hablar a mí, no quiero que te vayan a arrojar por la puerta- dijo Sawyer acercándosele.

Sí, claro- dijo Gai.

No se preocupe capitana, yo puedo encargarme mantener su boca ocupada- dijo Laura con un aire sensual, Gai solo sudo frio.

Laura, ya te dije que dejes tus guarradas para después, además, ¿No vez que lo estas ofendiendo?- dijo Sawyer ya un poco molesta.

Oh, vamos capitana, ya le dije que es mi hombre destinado, aunque entiendo que se moleste, con un espécimen así cualquiera se encelaría de que ya estuviera apartado- dijo Laura, Sawyer solo bufo… y le dio un coscorrón a la rubia.

Sí, claro, bien tropa, todos al helicóptero que está por llegar.- dijo mientras qué se dirigía al frente, Gai solo le seguía… y en eso.

¡AUCH!- se quejo y vio que Laura le había pellizcado.

Deja de mirarle el trasero a la capitana, recuerda que tu ya estas apartado- dijo Laura con un mohín de disgusto, Gai solo suspiro y miro al cielo.

"Creo que estaría mejor con los infectados"- pensó mientras qué el helicóptero bajaba en el techo.

¡Todos arriba!- exclamo Sawyer y rápidamente Cadetes ye l buen Gai entraron, justo cuando subía, Gai se percato de que Sawyer le guiño un ojo… y solo suspiro.

El helicóptero abandono Lavander… sin notar que muchos de los infectados empezaron a dirigirse al sur… al parecer por fin abandonarían la zona.

Hace 2 horas.

La tierra se estremecía… arboles eran arrancados a raíz del poder de los impactos… la bomba Biju del Buey de las 8 colas se estaba estampando directamente contra una enorme ráfaga de energía.

Bee se percato de que pese a sus problemas emocionales, el poder de Alina era prácticamente igual al suyo… no se quería imaginar cuanto poder tendría de estar bien mentalmente.

Alina solo miraba a Bee, estaba molesta… era mas fuerte de lo esperado… pero era obvio que estaba usando todo su chakra para poder contener su ataque (jamás le dio nombre).

De pronto ambos ataques colapsaron… explotando con tanta fuerza que tanto Bee como Alina fueron lanzados por los aires, la explosión cimbro el área circundante.

"Sanz… falle… te he fallado… ¿Ahora como podre verte a la cara"- pensó Alina al darse cuenta que había gastado toda su energía y su conexión con Leviatán se había desvanecido… para su fortuna Bee estaba en las mismas.

Auch- dijo Bee mientras que trataba de levantarse… ese ataque me gasto todas mis energías- dijo mientras que miraba a lo lejos a Alina.

"Deberiamos aprovechar para huir"- ñe encomendó el Hachibi, Bee solo miro a lo lejos a Alina… y no sabía porque, pero sintió compasión por esa chica.

No lo sé… no quisiera dejarla- dijo mas… de pronto escucho un sonido.

Una especie de línea cruzaba por las nubes… y Bee noto que algo iba bajando…

¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó.

Unos segundos después…

Una enorme explosión cimbro la Tierra, un enorme hongo de humo y polvo se veía a distancia… los que atestiguaron la explosión dijeron que fue como un segundo sol…

La explosión devasto más de 30 km y dejo una zona contaminada de varias millas…

En otro lugar.

Hace 6 horas.

Sasuke salía de donde los prisioneros… uno de los rebeldes solo se veía nervioso mientras que otro vomitaba en un arbusto… no creían posible tanta crueldad.

Tengo la información, preparen caballos y alimentos, en cuanto sepa cómo esta Sakura partiremos por mi hija- dijo con seriedad.

¿Y qué hacemos con los prisioneros?- pregunto otro.

Ejecútalos, ninguno de ellos merece piedad- dijo mientras que se dirijia a la carpa medica.

Yo creo que ejecutarlos es un acto de piedad- dijo el hombre mientras que miraba a donde estaban los prisioneros… solo su fuerte estomago impidió que empezara a vomitar… Sasuke había sido cruel en extremo, había desquitado todo su dolor y rabia tanto en hombres como en mujeres… y no se había contenido para nada –Trae los rifles… los fusilaremos en 10 minutos.

EN la carpa medica.

A Sasuke- dijo el viejo.

¿Qué pasa doctor? ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó el moreno, pero el viejo solo negó con la cabeza.

Lo lamento muchacho… sus heridas son fatales… la verdad es… que es mejor que vayas a despedirte de ella… lo lamento- dijo, Sasuke solo bajo el rostro, palmeo el hombro del viejo y entro.

Sakura estaba en un camastro… respiraba lentamente… la vida se le iba con rapidez.

Sakura…- dijo Sasuke, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y Sasuke sintió que el alma sele iba… su piel estaba demasiado blanca… sus ojos no tenían vida…

Lo… lo… lamento… no… pude… salvar a … nuestra hija- dijo ella con tristeza.

No es tu culpa Sakura… no lo es… yo la rescatare… te lo aseguro… tu no te preocupes… yo… me encargare de que el que orquesto esto sufra- dijo Sasuke, pero Sakura le tomo la mano.

Sasuke… kun… no caigas… en la oscuridad… nuestra hij… nuestra hija debe de conocer… la luz… la felicidad… -dijo ella.

Sakura…- le dijo el… y ella sonrió.

Vive… por ella… y por mi- dijo… justo cuando sus manos cayeron… Sasuke entonces abrió los ojos.

Sakura… Sakura… ¡SAKURA!- grito al ver que ella ya no respondía… grito de dolor al ver lo que había pasado…

Sakura Haruno había muerto.

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

El sonido del pelotón de fusilamiento fue lo único que interrumpió el ambiente, Sasuke solo puso su mano en los ojos de Sakura y los cerro.

Sakura… juro que encontrare a nuestra hija… no importa sobre quienes tenga que pasar y cumpliré tu último deseo- dijo mientras qué las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Salió de la carpa y miro al viejo.

Lleven a Sakura de vuelta a Konoha por favor… y señor… hable con los Haruno, dígales que yo recuperare a mi hija… que por favor le den sepultura a Sakura- dijo él.

Bien, lo hare- dijo el viejo mientras uqe llamaba a algunos rebeldes.

Sasuke se acerco a donde estaban los demás y vio los cuerpos de los secuaces de Soujiro… estaban cubiertos de agujeros de bala, al parecer les habían dado el tiro de gracia.

Todos a los caballos, vamos por mi hija- dijo Sasuke, los demás asintieron y con rapidez subieron a los caballos.

Hace 1 hora.

La lluvia caía sobre su rostro, Bee se sentía adolorido… su chackra estaba casi por completo agotado, abrió los ojos y vio una figura borrosa… un rostro y una especie de larga cabellera rojiza.

Veo que al fin despertaste- dijo una voz algo ruidosa, Bee se trato de incorporar, pero unas manos se posaron en su pecho.

Hey trata de descansar, quedaron muy dañados por el ataque, y recibieron un poco de radiación, al menos logre sacarlos a tiempo, pero no podre volver a usar hipervelocidad por un par de meses- dijo la chica.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó Bee mientras que al fin veía bien a la chica… era idéntica a Alina, la diferencia era que esta tenía una larga y rebelde cabellera pelirroja, entonces vio que la chica se acercaba a otra persona… Alina.

Me llamo Rina Wesker Uzumaki, soy la hermana gemela de Alina… y por cierto soy quien salvo tu trasero, así que háblame con respeto si no quieres que me quede con esa espada que te negaste a usar contra mi hermana- dijo Rina con seriedad.

Bee solo le miro y estaba sorprendido… no sabía que el hecho de que esa chica estuviera con ellos era la señal de que pronto ocurriría algo importante.

Jaguar Land.

Hace 15 minutos.

¿Entonces eso paso?- preguntó Sanz con seriedad.

Así es hijo, el Hachibi ataco el convoy que custodiaba Alina y durante su ataque se activo el arma experimental que llevábamos… por desgracia, al estallar se llevo todo en 30 kilómetros a la redonda… y Alina fue vaporizada- dijo Wesker con una expresión de contrariedad… al menos aparente.

Sanz solo miro por una ventana… una leve mueca de tristeza y rabia se mostro.

¿Fueron los Feudales verdad?- dijo Sanz, Wesker asintió –Bien, pensaba ser indulgente, pero lo han hecho personal, me encargare de demostrarles que pasa cuando se meten con una de mis posiciones.

Wesker sonrió, ya había intuido que Sanz tenía también unos fuertes sentimientos por Alina… las consecuencias de su lado humano, y eso había alimentado su ego al sentir que nadie se resistía a él… ahora sabia que cuando Sanz atacara no habría nada que lo parase en seguir con sus planes.

Wesker sonrió, la prueba de la primer bomba Atómica había sido un éxito, y cuando Naruto Uzumaki le traicionara, Sanz podría encargarse de él, claro, eso solo si Eleonor fallaba en su misión que le había asignado… relacionada con su primo/hermano.

"Será divertido, me encantaría ver como Eleonor le saca al Kyubi de su ser… ha… que grandiosa unión será"- pensó divertido

Todo salía a pedir de boca, Oliver ya había llevado los primeros dispositivos y fueron instalados con éxito, no importaba que pasase de ahora en adelante, el ya tenía todo listo para que el proyecto "Tierra de Nadie" empezase sin problemas.

Ahora era cuestión de esperar.

Continuara.

Bien, nuevo cap, je, como verán enfocado en los demás personajes. Ya reaparecieron los Feudales, los cuales ya no saben ni que hacer, ya que están peleando por dos lados, por un lado la invasión de la Republica y por el otro la rebelión, je, Juugo ya se echo a la hija del Feudal del Agua… y esta no lo deja, además, Sakura no sobrevivió y ahora Sasuke va a buscar a su hija, je, ¿La encontrara? También como notaron, Kiba entrara en esta parte de la historia y tendrá un encuentro cara a cara con Reyna, ¿Qué pasara? Je, Wesker sigue con sus planes y cada vez estos se mejoran, pero la aparición de Rina bien podrá cambiar el rumbo de la guerra.

Para que podrían aparecer en el próximo cap: Rina explicara algunas cosas a Bee y a Alina, Eleonor empezara sus movimientos, una pequeña visita a un campo de prisioneros y se verá algo más de la Espada de Azrael en posesión de Hinata, además de que reaparecerá Kim y se revelaran unos misterios que podrían afectar el plan de Wesker, además de que Soujiro volverá a hacer de las suyas y se vera un poco del encuentro del Escuadrón de Kiba y el Escuadrón de Reyna.

¿Qué pasara? ¿Cuáles serán las órdenes que Wesker le dio a Eleonor? ¿Lograra Sasuke vengarse de Soujiro? ¿Qué planeara Rina? ¿Cuáles serán los planes de Naruto?

Espero les agrade lo que se viene.

Suerte.


	52. Omake 18

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 18**

**Nota: Recuerdos**

**Brothers Complex**

Sanz miraba por la ventana… no entendía por qué sentía tan molesto.

Su mente regreso a un evento ocurrido cuando cumplió los 10 años.

…

…

…

¿Dónde se habrá metido?- decía alguien.

No lo sé, debemos encontrarlo pronto o de lo contrario el señor Wesker hará rodar cabezas- decía otro.

Sanz escuchaba escondido en un ducto, como le divertía asustar a sus "niñeros" por un momento pensó que era suficiente… hasta que escucho una voz… tarareaba una melodía que le hizo sentir curiosidad… fue hacia ella y entonces al mirar por una rejilla la vio.

Era la cosa más bella que jamás hubiera visto… su largo cabello rubio, su figura… su voz… en su mente una voz le decía que esa preciosidad debía de ser suya… Sanz no lo dudo y quito la rejilla dejándose caer dentro… la niña volteo con sorpresa… y una especie de cuchilla de agua se materializo.

Oh, vaya, guarda las garras linda, no vengo a dañarte- dijo él con calma y una sonrisa… era bonita la niña, sus grandes ojos azules solo acentuaban su belleza.

Tú… tú eres… Sanz- dijo ella, y Sanz solo sonrió, ¿Así que ella le conocía? Eso era bueno, se ahorraba preciosos minutos de presentación.

Así es preciosa… bueno, tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo ¿Podrías decírmelo?- pregunto.

Yo… soy Alina… ¿No lo sabías?- preguntó Alina confusa.

¿Por qué habría de saberlo?- preguntó él con interés.

Soy tu hermana- dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Sanz.

¿Mi hermana? Papá jamás me había dicho que tenía hermanas… -dijo confuso.

Si, tú eres mi hermano- dijo ella mientras que la cuchilla desaparecía, Sanz se percato que ella le miraba reacia.

Vaya… ¿Quién lo diría? Tengo una preciosa hermanita y no me habían informado, bueno, papá ah de tener sus motivos- dijo con calma mientras que se acercaba a Alina, esta solo retrocedió un paso –Tranquila que no te voy a morder… vaya… que lugar tan… peculiar- dijo mientras que miraba el cuarto.

Era muy simple, un camastro, un buro blanco sin ningún adorno, un espejo, un par de peines y un closet abierto que mostraba solo un par de cambios de ropa… nada ostentoso, todo muy simple.

Parece una prisión- dijo Sanz mientras que miraba el lugar –Pareciera que no te tienen en alta estima.

Alina bajo el rostro, por lo que Sanz se volvió a acercar a ella.

Hey, no te pongas así, veo que andas muy solitaria… y ya que somos hermanos, ¿Qué dices si de vez en cuando paso a visitarte? Podría hacerte compañía- dijo con una sonrisa, Alina solo le miro, pero parecía indecisa, Sanz lo interpreto como un sí y se marcho.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Sanz visitaba periódicamente a Alina, está a su vez no podía negar que aunque era agradable, también le provocaba incomodidad, cuando Sanz para divertirla le mostraba algo que hacía o que podía hacer, se sentía inferior… Sanz era bueno en todo lo que se proponía, un genio… lo peor fue cuando cumplió 15 años.

Sanz estaba contento, su padre, Wesker, le había llevado a un grupo de modelos muy, pero muy hermosas para que le ayudaran a "estrenarse", la verdad es que eso hizo que el chico se le subieran los humos por el cielo, ya que todas ella le alabaron sus capacidades amatorias… cuando Sanz fue a visitar a Alina, no dudo en contarle todo… lo que hizo que ella se sintiera terriblemente triste… y envidiaba a esas mujeres… ya desde hacía un año que ella se había percatado que la incomodidad que sentía hacia su hermano era por una razón que era muy simple… lo amaba… no como hermano… sino como hombre… y eso le hizo querer destacarse… demostrarle a su padre que lo valía…

Sanz… yo quiero decirte algo- dijo con seriedad, Sanz le miro con calma –Sanz, yo aun no sé mucho acerca de eso del sexo… o de hacerlo… he vivido encerrada aquí y solo salgo con el grupo de entrenamiento… por eso… yo…

¿Qué? ¿Deseas pedirme un favor? Bueno, no veo por qué no- dijo él con calma, ella se sonrojo levemente.

Sanz, padre me ha comentado que pronto entraremos en acción… que allí demostraremos nuestra valía, sé que tu lo harás perfecto, ya que no hay nadie que se te compare pero… Sanz… hermano… si consigo demostrar que soy digna… ¿Podrías amarme como te amo a ti? No es necesario que sea exclusivo, solo quisiera… quisiera que tú fueras el primero… sé que no te merezco, que no soy para nada la mejor, ni la más fuerte, ni la más bonita… envidio a todo mundo, todos me odian por eso… pero… no puedo evitarlo… por eso… aunque solo sea fingido… si lo consigo... ¿Me amarías?- preguntó ella, Sanz le miro con seriedad… y sonrió.

No sé porque te enredas tanto… acepto, aunque… no tienes que menospreciarte, sé que no eres tan poderosa como yo, pero te he notado, sé que tu capacidad es grande, además, ¿Quién te dijo que no eras bonita? Eres muy hermosa, no lo dudes, simplemente que no sales mucho… y bueno, si eres algo envidiosa… bueno, no algo, mucho, pero anda, eso te da un toque cómico- dijo él.

No necesitas ser condescendiente conmigo- dijo ella con un mohín de disgusto, Sanz se carcajeo y le levanto el mentón.

No lo soy, sellemos el trato- dijo él y antes de que Alina reaccionara… él le dio un suave beso en los labios, lo que sorprendió a Alina… cuando se separaron, Sanz solo le miro –Que bueno que este sea tu primer beso Alina… ya que tuviste el honor de hacerlo con el mejor- dijo él mientras que se separaba y se iba.

Espero cumplas tu parte del trato- dijo él y se marcho.

Presumido- dijo ella sonriendo mientras que miraba por una ventana.

…

…

…

Sanz suspiro… estaba enfadado… lo que Wesker le había dicho le hacía hervir la sangre, Alina… vaporizada por culpa de esos feudales, sus ninjas y Jinchurukis… los haría pagar… les haría sentir el infierno en la tierra y cuando pidieran piedad, les arrancaría el corazón, les enseñaría todo el dolor que él sentía por la pérdida de Alina.

Y hare que sus esposas e hijas sientan mi ira… hum… tal vez ni siquiera tenga que matarlas, me bastara con estar allí para que me prefieren, je, será divertido ver sus rostros cuando sus mujeres vayan por mi y enfrente de sus caras les digan lo patéticos que son- dijo para si mientras que reía.

Wesker le miraba con calma.

Bien, nunca habría imaginado que la amara tanto… esto será muy útil a mis planes- dijo Wesker para sí mientras que maquinaba nuevas ideas… eso sí, debía de tener listo a su nuevo proyecto, no estaba de mas tener algo para frenar a Sanz en caso de que terminara volteándose en su contra.

Se iba a divertir mucho con eso.

Fin Omake.

Je un omake con un poco del porque Alina estaba enamorada de Sanz., como ven, fue por el hecho de ser la única persona que la trataba de un modo correcto, je, como vieron, Sanz también se había enamorado de ella, y ya ven también porque Alina estaba tan interesada en ganar.

Je, espero les haya gustado y como ven, Wesker ya tiene planes para encargarse de Sanz si este llegase a saber la verdad.

Suerte


	53. Capitulo 24: Angeles y Demonios

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap24: Ángeles y Demonios**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación física**

Hace dos días.

Kim se encontraba mirando una roca… su maestro le había encargado ir a verla… no entendía por qué… solo que el maestro le había indicado que sería lo mejor para todos.

¿Jibril?- dijo al leer el extraño lenguaje que estaba escrito en la piedra

Entonces saco un libro donde venia información para la traducción de esos textos.

Le tomaría un buen rato terminar.

Hace un día.

Albert Wesker estaba calmado, sus hombres y las trabajadoras del lugar habían sido retirados… frente a él… Eleonor le miraba sonriente, una sonrisa repleta de lascivia.

Eleonor. Deja de tratar de usar tus poderes en mi, sabes que es inútil- dijo Wesker con calma.

Oh, vamos… al menos déjame hacértelo una vez… de verdad que estoy ardiendo de deseo y tener que contenerme es lo peor- dijo ella con un mohín de enfado.

Ya te dije que no Eleonor, debes de reservar el poder suficiente para tu misión, y por cierto, espero que ya hayas liberado el poblado de Vlad, recuerda que no debes de malgastar tu energía- dijo con calma.

Si, ya lo hice… ¿De verdad crees que el Kyubi necesitara tanto poder para ser doblegado?- preguntó con calma mientras que cruzaba sus en ese momento, largas piernas y daba un leve espectáculo a Wesker gracias a la falta tan corta que usaba, Wesker frunció el ceño, de verdad que era un demonio de lujuria esa niña, no dudaba en usar cualquier estrategia para que Wesker cediera, pero él sabía que no debía, sus planes iban primero.

Recuerda, debes de seducir a Naruto Uzumaki, y después, harás que cuando el Kyubi entre en celo, puedas arrancarlo con el poder de Asmodeo… ambos deben de mezclarse para que el control del Kyubi quede asegurado- dijo con calma.

Aun me molesta eso de que deba de embarazarme para ello- dijo Eleonor con una sonrisa.

Oh, vamos, si con el poder que manejas no duraras ni un mes embarazada, además que tu hijo o hija, poseerá el poder del Kyubi con su total control- dijo Wesker.

Jum… esto del incesto me prende- dijo ella y miro a los alrededores – Y veo que decidiste sacar a todos tus trabajadores… que aburrido, me hubiera gustado montar una mega orgia aquí- dijo ella con calma.

Sigue soñando linda… sigue soñando- dijo Wesker con calma.

Hace 1 hora.

Poblado de Vlad.

Karin se estaba bañando… no creía lo que había pasado… por culpa de cierto poder raro en Eleonor… ¡Había estado teniendo sexo desde hacía más de 8 horas! Aunque no había sido tan malo… pero le dolía la espalda… sí que eran burros esos hombres que les dejo Eleonor… aunque Naru sí que se había sentido como pez en el agua.

Pobre Kim- dijo Karin mientras que se relajaba en la tina, no entendía que pasaba, pero debía de volver y advertirles a los demás, Wesker le había hecho algo a Eleonor y era muy probable que planease algo contra Naruto –Debo de ir a buscarles ahora que ya se calmo la situación… en cuanto pueda caminar más de 10 pasos sin que mis piernas me duelan.

Hace 30 minutos.

Campo de prisioneros.

Zona Fei Long.

Naruto miro con tristeza a los pocos sobrevivientes de la invasión ninja… muy pocos estaban con heridas leves… la gran mayoría de los sobrevivientes estaban en terapia intensiva, otros estaban siendo llevados a la morgue a causa del daño…

Señor Uzumaki, ya están esperándole- dijo un soldado.

Gracias- dijo Naruto mientras que el soldado le daba un pase.

Recuerde, no puede estar más de una hora, los prisioneros serán juzgados por una corte de guerra y dependiendo de lo que se dictamine, es muy probable que se dé sentencia de muerte a la mayoría de los que ostenten algún grado alto… espero entienda que esta medida se toma por el crimen de masacrar a cadetes- dijo el soldado, Naruto asintió…

Entraron a una celda y vio a Konohamaru en una cama… Moegi estaba a su lado cuidándole.

¡Naruto!- exclamo Moegi sonriente.

Jefe- dijo Konohamaru tratando de incorporarse.

No se levanten- dijo Naruto acercándose, ambos le miraron.

¿Acaso también estas capturado?- preguntó Konohamaru… pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Chicos… hay algo que debo decirles- dijo finalmente.

En otro lugar.

Hace 3 horas

Calma Alina… descansa- decía Rina mientras que le daba un poco de agua a la rubia.

¿Tú eres su hermana?- preguntó Bee confuso.

Así es… y veo que ustedes dos hicieron un buen desastre- dijo mientras que miraba a lo lejos la zona devastada por la bomba atómica.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dijo Bee mientras que señalaba al punto donde se veía aun una inmensa nube de polvo.

Eso mi estimado amigo, fue un arma nuclear… con el poder suficiente para matar a cualquiera de ustedes… los Jinchurukis, y por supuesto, capaz de matarnos a nosotros… los 7 Pecados- dijo Rina con calma. Bee le miro confuso.

¿Los siete pecados?- preguntó él.

Sus contrapartes negro, Ira, Pereza, Envidia, Soberbia, Gula, Lujuria y Avaricia… y aquí mi hermanita, malgasto todo el poder de Leviatán… Envidia para enfrentarte… bueno, nunca pudo usarlo al completo a fin de cuentas- dijo con calma Rina, Alina solo bajo el rostro con tristeza, lo que Rina notó –Hey, no me culpes, tú fuiste la que se enamoro con tanta fuerza que logro debilitar la influencia de Leviatán, si solo hubieras envidiado a Sanz como papá quería, hubieras podido usar el verdadero poder de Leviatán y hubieras acabado con este negro con rapidez- dijo Rina.

¡A quien llamas negro!- exclamo Bee molesto por el modo tan despectivo de hablar que tenia Rina.

¿Ves a algún otro? Anda, no te me pongas al brinco que al contrario de mi hermanita, yo si que dómino todo el poder de Mammon, el representante de la Avaricia, y podría derrotarte con facilidad- dijo ella con una sonrisa, Bee le miro molesto – Pero eso no importa ahora, debemos de marcharnos, el viento cambia de dirección y pronto arrastrara una nube radioactiva a esta zona… y no quisiera estar aquí cuando eso pase.

¿Radioactiva?- preguntó Bee, Rina solo le miro.

Mira negro, no tengo tiempo de darte una cátedra sobre física nuclear, debemos de largarnos ahora, mis compañeros nos esperan con un helicóptero para llevarnos a un refugio así que mueve ese apestoso trasero que por tener que salvarlos a ambos ya no podre usar mi hipervelocidad en meses- dijo con enfado y volteo a ver a Alina -¡Y tu ya deja de chillar nenita que al menos sigues viva para seguir con tus deseos incestuosos tarada!

Alina solo le miro con enfado… recordó que Rina no solo era avariciosa… sino tremendamente mal hablada ¿Cómo le había hecho para tener compañeros que la siguiesen? Ella preferiría enfrentarse a una manada de infectados hambrientos que seguirla… aunque por el momento no tenía otra opción… ya que ella sabía que el hecho de que su padre hubiera lanzado la atómica solo significaba que era desechable… y algo se ilumino en su cabeza.

Sanz…- dijo y se percato de que Wesker probablemente usaría esto para manipular a su amado hermano… y sintió rabia… e impotencia… sabía que su padre tenía modo de detenerlos a todos.

En otro lugar.

Hace 1 día.

Estamos listos señor- dijo un soldado mientras que miraba algo nervioso a un gran hombre que comía una gran hamburguesa.

Bien, al fin podre ir a probar esa comida que hacen en los países Feudales… dicen que es deliciosa- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si Señor Gordolfo, por lo que sabemos, preparan comida de muy buena calidad… aunque no es muy variada- dijo el soldado, Gordolfo solo suspiro.

Bueno, según papá, hay unos tales Teuchi y Ayame Ichiraku que preparan un ramen muy bueno… creo que iremos a Konoha primero- dijo con calma mientras que solo sonreía.

He señor, según el señor Wesker… lo acompañara el joven Sand- dijo el soldado.

Oh… vaya, ¿Y cómo le hizo para que ese perezoso saliera de la cama?- dijo Gordolfo riendo.

No lo sé señor, pero por lo que nos dijo el señor Wesker, el también tiene una misión importante en Konoha… algo relacionado con la Hokage- dijo el soldado.

Oh ya veo… en fin, espero que no se ponga a roncar- dijo él mientras que tomaba un enorme pavo rostizado y empezaba a comer.

En una base militar.

Un helicóptero bajaba, de el salieron las cadetes junto con Sawyer y Gai… quien no lograba quitarse de encima a Laura.

Los llevaremos a revisión, no se preocupen, aunque deberán de estar aislados durante unos días- dijo el doctor.

Eh… ¿Aislados? ¿Todos juntos?- preguntó Gai algo nervioso.

Oh no, no se preocupe oficial- dijo el doctor, Gai entonces recordó el uniforme policiaco que le habían puesto –Los cadetes hombres estarán en un cuarto, las cadetes jóvenes estarán en otro y obviamente usted y la Capitana Sawyer estarán en otro.

Y eso puso pálido a Gai y molesta a Laura.

Ni se te ocurra engañarme- dijo simplemente la rubia mientras que miraba a Gai con enfado.

Hay dios- dijo Gai mientras que los guiaban a las zonas de confinamiento medico.

Hey, tranquilo guapo, que no te morderé- dijo Sawyer con una sonrisa –Además de que debemos de hablar.

Hace 18 horas.

Avanzaban por la noche con rapidez… otros se tambaleaban… un par de pequeños poblados ya habían sido infestados… y algunos ninjas que aun seguían en la zona habían sido devorados o infectados…

Avanzaban al norte…

En algún lugar a las afueras de la Capital.

Hinata miraba la espada de Azrael… no entendía que era lo que pasaba… simplemente… había aprendido a manejar el arma en un instante… siendo que jamás había tomado clases de kendo o kenjutsu…

Y aun así… siento como si fuera parte de mí- dijo mientras qué hacia un mandoble al aire.

La espada generaba un haz de luz y una línea de fuego que parecía cortar el mismísimo aire, sonrió… se sentía poderosa… capaz de lo que sea… y era como si la espada le hablase…

En otra parte.

Diana había decidido visitar a la vieja hechicera de las Coda… Circe… esta no le había dicho mucho, solo le entrego una lanza y le había dicho que pronto tendría que usarla para enfrentar a uno de los seres más peligrosos que jamás hubiese visto.

Aunque no entiendo cómo me ayudara esto- dijo mirando la lanza… era obviamente una lanza guerrera y de muy buena calidad -¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba esta lanza? ¿La lanza de Longinus? Bah, creo que cometí un error, esa vieja con eso de invocaciones interdimensionales… me parece que es tan loca como esos científicos que trabajan para los laboratorios.

Y siguió caminando mientras que la lanza emitía una especie de vibración.

Por algún motivo, el mundo parecía cambiar… el cielo se veía gris en muchas partes… una nube nuclear se mezclaba con las corrientes y lanzaba una lluvia radioactiva sobre poblados que desconocían eso…

Pero había algo más…

Una perturbación se notaba… mientras qué la guerra se expandía.

Tsunade miraba la situación… junto con el Raikage, el Kazekage y la Mizukage se encontraban viendo como la situación se volvía adversa.

¿Entonces esa explosión borro toda la zona?- preguntó Tsunade.

Así es… nuestros exploradores lo vieron… antes de enfermar… y morir… no sabemos que es esa extraña contaminación, pero es letal- dijo el Raikage.

Dios… esto está cada vez peor, tuvimos demasiados ataques en las últimas horas, las bajas son cuantiosas, aunque hemos logrado repeler a algunos escuadrones invasores… mas la rebelión de los campesinos es un problema, ya que hemos tenido que dividir a las tropas en dos partes… los Feudales están poniéndose demasiado nerviosos- dijo Gaara.

Bien, entonces iré a Konoha para organizar a mis ninjas… y creo que todos debemos de hacer lo mismo- dijo Tsunade, los demás asintieron mientras que se preparaban para regresar a sus villas y organizar nuevos escuadrones, además de que debían de prepararse para un ataque a gran escala.

Era la hora de saber que pasaría.

Continuara.

Bien, ya salió otro cap nuevo, je, como vieron, Rina no es para nada amable, es grosera y trata mal a los demás, pero ya verán que tiene sus motivos, je, como vieron Naruto ya fue a ver a Konohamaru y a los sobrevivientes, pronto verán lo que pasara cuando les diga que ahora está con la republica, je, Hinata está aprendiendo a usar la espada de Azrael y Diana obtuvo la lanza de Longinus, además de que Wesker ya dijo que es lo que quiere que Eleonor le haga a Naruto, y como ven, otros dos pecados van a entrar en acción.

Bueno, como acabo de entrar a una clase especial para actualizarme, mis contis estarán más espaciadas, espero que no les moleste.

Suerte a todos


	54. Omake 19

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 19**

**Nota: Rina Monogatari**

Hace mucho, nacieron dos gemelas… Kushina vio a sus dos hijas y se sorprendió, una era rubia como Wesker… y la otra era pelirroja, como ella… solo las tuvo en sus brazos un par de días, antes de que Wesker se las llevase, solo le dijo que las niñas estarían mejor con él.

Cuando las niñas cumplieron el mes, Wesker procedió ah hacer su ritual…

Leviatán fue insertado en la pequeña llamada Alina, para representar el poder de la Envidia.

Mammon fue injertado en la pelirroja llamada Rina, para representar el poder de la Avaricia.

Entonces se procedió a separarlas, mientras que Alina vivía en su entrenamiento para mejorar y además, envidiar a Sanz.

Rina era un caso aparte, desde un principio mostro una inteligencia mayor a lo normal, al año ya hablaba de un modo primitivo, ya corría y hacia cosas complejas a los dos, a los 5 ya había leído todos los libros que había tomado… y ya mostraba abiertamente sus habilidades.

Wesker designo a un maestro para enseñarle a manejar su poder, pero Rina no lo necesito, era un diamante en bruto, ya un par de meses después era capaz de correr a enormes velocidades, usaba una técnica muy rara que bautizo como Hiper, con la que podía viajar a mas de 900 km por hora… pero el usarla le agotaba al extremo y quedaba casi indefensa. Así que ella decidió que esa era una técnica de escape, después de eso desarrollo una técnica con la que podía manejar grandes descargas de energía, pero solo podía usarla en distancias cortas, también encontró un modo de solidificar su cuerpo para hacerlo tan resistente como el metal.

Wesker veía a Rina con interés, su hija era todo lo que podía pedir, aunque so si, tenía la tendencia de tomar todo lo que quería, no era el clásico egoísmo infantil, sino que su demonio le obligaba… en poco tiempo Rina ya se escapaba para ver a todos sus hermanos… Sanz le parecía muy odioso, engreído y arrogante, por lo que casi no le trataba, Alina… ella le daba pena, era su gemela, pero a su parecer era patética.

Gordolfo era para ella menos que un imbécil, Sand… bueno era el único que le cayó bien aunque era un flojo… mas durante sus escapadas descubrió un cuarto donde Wesker guardaba información de sus planes… y se horrorizo.

Entonces lo supo, debía de huir, arruinaría los planes de su padre… con su habilidad le fue fácil escapar, después de una rápida visita a su madre (que nunca supo que Rina fue a verla) y entonces descubrió el poder de Eleonor, en un principio pensó en eliminarla… hasta que supo que eso no serviría de nada, no aun…

Después se dedico a vagar… empezó a "recolectar" tesoros por todo Jaguar Land… y pobre de cualquier bandido que tratase de robarle algo… ya que terminaban siendo ellos los robados.

Reunió a un grupo de seguidores igual de aventureros, su grupo solo era conocido como "El Gremio" reunía a muchos aventureros que pertenecían a distintos clanes, había Codas, Jaguares, Fei Longs, Falcons y cuando se explayaron a los territorios feudales, ninjas renegados también se unieron.

En secreto Rina planeaba, no, ambicionaba el control total del mundo, y Mammon le ayudaría, por ahora debía de prepararse para detener a Wesker a toda costa, no servía de nada tener el control del mundo si no había mundo que salvar.

"El Gremio" junto grandes cantidades de equipo militar, científico e incluso mágico, Rina entonces espero, y justo cuando empezó la guerra "El Gremio" empezó a moverse, secretamente han estado vendiendo armamento a los rebeldes de los países feudales, además, Rina sabe a quién podría convencer para que se uniera a su facción.

Era hora de actuar.

Fin Omake.

Bueno, es más bien un Omake explicativo, je, disculpen la tardanza, espero les haya agradado, espero les haya agradado, je, como estoy tomando clases, mis contis estarán más espaciadas, por lo qué me tardare un poco.

Suerte a todos y espero les haya gustado


	55. Capitulo 25: La Bella y la Bestia p1

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap25: La Bella y la Bestia P1**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación física**

**Nota 2: El capitulo será corto, lamento los inconvenientes pero eh estado demasiado ocupado y por eso apenas y he podido escribir**

Hace un día

Kiba y su escuadrón avanzaban, según se informaba, soldados de la Republica habían sido vistos en la zona…

Avanzaban a paso lento por los pantanos… el peor lugar para ingresar con cautela y el mejor lugar para una emboscada.

¡KRABOOM!

Exactamente como en este momento.

¡Nos atacan!- grito alguien

Kiba apenas y alcanzo a tirarse al suelo al ver unos destellos… las cabezas de varios ninjas que lo acompañaba volaron en pedazos.

¡Todos a Cubierto, es una emboscada!- exclamo mientras que Akamaru trataba de olfatear de donde venían los disparos, pero el pantano era el peor lugar para un rastreador… tantos olores entremezclados…

¡Retirada!- exclamo un Ambu.

¡No te levantes imbécil!- exclamo Kiba pero el hombre fue destrozado por un impacto de una bomba, Kiba gruño mientras que buscaba un modo de sacar a su escuadra de esa situación, la lluvia de balas era constante, pero una ventaja del pantano es que había mucho lugar para esconderse.

"RINDANSE, NO LES DARE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD"

Se escucho la voz de una mujer, Kiba se percato de ello y vio que las ráfagas paraban, un par de soldados aparecían entre el follaje y les apuntaban.

No traten de hacer ningún movimiento, estamos entrenados para enfrentar ninjas y no dudaremos en matarles- dijo una voz y Kiba entonces vio a una hermosa mujer con una pistola apuntándole –Si eres inteligente, ríndete ahora y dejare que vivan un poco más.

Kiba gruño… pero sabía que estaban copados, les habían tomado desprevenidos y ahora no les quedaba de otra… si trataban de luchar de seguro les matarían, debía de obrar con inteligencia esta vez.

Está bien… nos rendimos- dijo él mientras que Reina les miraba.

Bien, espósenlos con los inhibidores… y traigan algo para llevar a ese perro- dijo señalando a Akamaru quien le gruñía –Tu, si quieres que tu perro siga vivo te recomiendo que dejes que lo metamos en la jaula. O tendremos que dormirlo.

Kiba le miro con enfado, pero sabía que no debía de arriesgarse, acaricio a Akamaru y lo metieron a la jaula, que estaba forrada de supresores de chakra.

Vamos pues, si se comportan bien nada les pasara- dijo ella mientras que todos los ninjas eran esposados con supresores.

Los soldados empezaron a llevar a los ninjas quienes miraban los cuerpos muertos de los caidos en la emboscada… era obvio que el armamento de sus enemigos era superior, así que… ¿Por qué no los habían matado de una vez?

Reina solo miro a los ninjas y entonces le hizo una señal a uno de los soldados, que se acerco a Kiba.

Hey ¿Tu eres quien manda en este escuadrón?- preguntó el soldado.

¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Kiba olvidando el protocolo a usarse en caso de captura.

La Capitana Reina desea hablar contigo- dijo el mientras que Kiba miraba a la mujer, esta le dio una leve sonrisa –Ven con nosotros, y no temas por tus hombres, la capitana ordeno que se respetaran los protocolos de prisioneros de guerra, así que estarán bien.

Kiba estaba confuso, pero algo le decía que por el momento debía de acceder… que era la mejor opción… además… esa mujer… era muy guapa.

Hace 1 día.

Una gran batalla se situaba en una zona boscosa en la frontera del país del Fuego.

Las fuerzas de la Alianza se enfrentaban a dos frentes, por un lado, los soldados de la republica y por el otro los rebeldes…

La situación era similar en otras partes… por una orden de Wesker varios B-52 habian partido a las capitales del país de la Tierra y del País del Viento… el intenso bombardeo estaba causando una mortandad terrible, y hubiera sido peor de no ser porque el Presidente ordeno detener el bombardeo.

En la oficina de Wesker.

¿Esta lista la escuadra?- dijo por medio de la radio.

"Si señor, también el Hellcarrier está preparado"- dijo una voz y Wesker sonrió… el Hellcarrier, un vehículo mandado hacer expresamente por él desde hacía más de 10 años y por fin estaba listo para su operación inicial.

Wesker sonrió, el Hellcarrier era una obra maestra, una enorme nave portaaviones voladora, funcionaba a raíz de una manipulación electromagnética conseguida por medio de un descubrimiento que se había hecho en la republica… una extraña nave que había caído del cielo, y Wesker aprovecho que algunos de sus hombres estaban en la zona, se dedicaron a estudiar la nave caída… con el tempo pudieron copiar un poco de esa tecnología y entonces fue cuando Wesker dio la orden de la creación secreta del Hellcarrier.

Ahora por fin entraría en acción y sería la parte productiva de su plan maestro.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca

Campo de prisioneros.

Konohamaru estaba confuso, la charla con Naruto hacia sido algo rara, si bien había notado que los habían estado observando, por eso es que Naruto y el habían empleado un idioma secreto usado por ambos, un modo de hablar en código, pudiendo charlar de cierto modo… y enterarse de lo que pasaba.

Konohamaru- dijo Moegi, el chico la vio y le sonrió.

Calma… todo saldrá bien… es solo… que estoy preocupado- dijo el chico mientras qué trataba de entender lo que Naruto le había transmitido

"Esta guerra es una farsa… y no importa qué bando gane todos saldremos perdiendo"- era el mensaje oculto detrás de una charla que a los oídos de cualquiera sonaría frívola y sin sentido.

Y eso preocupaba a Konohamaru, mas por que Naruto le dio a entender que no los sacaría de esa cárcel… que estaban por el momento más a salvo en ella que afuera.

¿Por qué Naruto nichan nos dejo aquí?- dijo con tristeza Moegi, Konohmaru le miro y solo suspiro.

Es por algo mejor… ya verás.

Un pequeño helicóptero aterrizaba en un campo en las cercanías de la Capital.

Puedo sentir que está cerca- dijo Eleonor con una sonrisa libidinosa mientras que preparaba todo, empezó a manipular sus poderes para que tanto Diana como Hinata se alejaran, aunque sentía que había una extraña sensación en el ambiente, pero eso no le importaba… era hora de poder sentir el cuerpo de Naruto… había pasado semanas masturbatorias al recordar cada vez que veía al rubio teniendo sexo con Diana y Hinata… lo anhelaba con ansias… deseaba esos fornidos brazos y ese cuerpo….

Aunque… cuando termine con él, quedara poco para las otras dos… ha es una lástima, me habría encantado un trió- dijo ella mientras que se relamía los labios… -Bueno, creo que no será nada difícil sacarle el Kyubi, je, es una lástima para mi pobre Naruto que sin importar todo su entrenamiento, ese lado bestia que tiene sea tan fuerte… eso será su perdición.

Y se marcho dirigiéndose a donde sabía que hallaría a Naruto, sonrió, el zorro estaba en celo… y el rubio no lo había notado, eso haría muy fácil su extracción… ¿Qué poder usaría? ¿Se transformaría en Hinata… en Diana? ¿Tomaría su forma infantil o… se transformaría en Kushina?

Sonrió mientras que una serie de perversiones se le ocurrían, era una gran ventaja ser la Lujuria misma, así podría encontrar mil y un maneras de encargarse de Naruto.

Frontera Norte.

Hace 2 Días.

Varios seres avanzaban lentamente… el rastro de un campamento humano seguía allí… y ellos tenían hambre… desde que esos jugosos cadetes se les habían escapado… ahora mas y mas hambre tenían.

Zona de cuarentena.

Hace 10 días.

Gai estaba mirando por una ventana, no había hablado mucho con la Capitana Sawyer desde que les habían hecho ese baño químico… no pro que no tuvieran de que hablar… sino porque los bañaron juntos… no podía negar que la capitana tenía un cuerpo de locura, Anko se quedaba corta, Tsunade no era ni la mitad de atractiva… sus caderas tenían el tamaño perfecto para parir hijos fuertes… sus senos… no, debía de dejar de pensar en ellos, tuvo que usar todo el poder de voluntad que tenia para que no se notara la llama de la Juventud que había activado a "su amigo"… por desgracia, la zona donde le habían dado la ducha permitía ver a donde estaban dando la ducha a todos los demás y… bueno, la mirada que esa chica, Alicia le había dado no era muy prometedora.

¿En qué piensa Shinobi san?- dijo Sawyer con calma, Gai le miro y solo trago saliva, la hermosa Capitana solo estaba tomando un poco de agua… pero el lugar donde estaban era muy cálido… y la Capitana era de hacer mucho ejercicio… por lo que estaba algo sudorosa…

Nada… no pienso en nada- dijo Gai intranquilo, Sawyer le miro con calma mientras que se dejaba caer en un sillón, el sudor hacia que se le pegara la ropa a su cuerpo –Veo… veo que eres muy aficionada al ejercicio.

Debo mantenerme en forma- dijo ella sonriéndole, Gai solo carraspeo –Pero en fin, he estado investigando y sé que no nos están espiando ni nada… así que tú y yo, vamos a hablar seriamente.

¿De qué cosa?- preguntó Gai mientras que trataba de evitar verla, esa mujer era algo especial…

Sobre lo que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante, no importa que nos hallas ayudado, traicionaste a tu gente y aunque haya sido por tus ideales, de seguro te han marcado como traidor… y no pienso forzarte a que te unas a nosotros, eso no sería justo- dijo ella mientras que Gai le miraba –Eres un buen hombre, lo supe desde que peleamos… alguien amable y noble, de un gran corazón, por eso es que debemos de saber que vamos a hacer contigo, mas por qué no tienes registro y pronto sabrás que eres un Shinobi.

Yo… de verdad no se qué hacer… por mis principios fue por lo que actué así… pero no tengo idea de que hare… toda mi vida cambio… ya no puedo volver a Konoha o sería sentenciado a muerte, pero no pienso luchar contra ellos- dijo con seriedad Gai, Sawyer le miro y sonrió.

Me gustan los hombres con principios… bueno, ya veré que puedo hacer, sé que hay algunos trucos… bien, me ire a bañar- dijo ella mientras que Gaie le miraba, Sawyer le sonrio entonces- Si lo deseas… puedes acompañarme.

¡Yo entrenare un poco!- dijo el totalmente rojo mientras que Sawyer sonreía y solo se alcanzaba a decir que decía "lindo" en voz baja.

Hace24 horas.

Bien, esa herida se curara pronto- dijo un hombre de cabellera gris, Killerbee solo miraba al grupo de personas que estaban en ese campamento, Rina charlaba con un tipo de cabellera rubia, tan larga que le sorprendió, además de que sus facciones del rostro eran muy afeminadas… aun así, era obvio que era hombre, miro de reojo a Alina, quien estaba sentada en el piso alejada de todos, por su mirada era obvio que envidiaba a Rina y a toda la gente que estaba con ella.

Hey… antes de que me preguntes, me llamo Zel- dijo el chico mientras que Bee le miraba –Ese que habla con Rina es Gaarv, se podría decir que es su novio.

¿Por qué me dices eso?- preguntó el.

Bueno, Rina me encargo que me encargara de ti, además, es interesante conocer a un Jinchuruki- dijo Zel con una sonrisa.

Hey todos, ya es hora de empezar a movernos, el avión espía que robamos está mandando información, Wesker ha empezado a moverse… el Hellcarrier está listo para actuar, así que tenemos que movernos si queremos ver un nuevo día- dijo Rina.

¿Quién es Wesker?- preguntó Bee.

El padre de Rina y Alina… y el que provoco esta guerra, si creías que Madara era peligroso, es porque no conoces a Albert Wesker, el hace ver a Madara como un Boy Scout- dijo Zel mientras qué se estremecía. Bee solo le miro preguntándose quién era ese tal Wesker mientras que Rina se montaba en un enorme vehiculo y con una pose de victoria hablaba.

¡Muchachos! ¡Hemos esperado este momento desde hace años! ¡Es hora de que derrotemos a mi padre y relamemos lo que por derecho nos pertenece!- exclamo ella mientras qué sus seguidores la vitoreaban –El mundo será nuestro patio de juegos… y Wesker nos brindara sin querer los medios para lograrlo.

Debe de estar loca… ¿Acaso quiere dominar el mundo?- preguntó Bee.

No, solo desea salvarlo, porque hay mucho que quiere robar, no por nada es Rina Wesker Uzumaki… la más grande ladrona de todo el mundo, también la apodan Ophidius algunos, ya que le agradan las serpientes- dijo Zel con calma.

Esto debe de ser una pesadilla- dijo Bee pensando en qué clase de lugar fue a caer.

Es hora de empezar a movernos- dijo Rina en tono burlón.

Continuara.

Sí, me tarde, y mucho, lo siento, es que he estado muy ocupado con la escuela y el comedor que mi madre y yo empezamos a trabajar… créanme que un negocio propio es mucho más pesado de lo que pensé, pero tratare de no tardarme más.

Este cap esta partido en dos, en este primero vieron parte de los acontecimientos previos al encuentro de Eleonor con Naruto, que espero les guste, porque el poder de la Lujuria se tendrá que dar contra el Kyubi.

Je, además, para el próximo Hinata y Diana cobraran mas participación y verán quien es quien tiene el poder de Ira.

Suerte y tratare de no tardarme mucho en el próximo.


	56. Capitulo 26:La Bella y la Bestia P 2

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap26: La Bella y la Bestia P2**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación física**

**Nota 2: Lamento la tardanza pero de verdad que estoy muy ocupados, este cap incluirá una escena semi lemon. Cuando Lujuria se transforme en alguien el nombre aparecerá entre comillas ""**

Hace un día.

Wesker miraba el campo… el Hellcarrier estaba avanzando con lentitud, Wesker quería ver su obra.

-Ah… que hermoso- dijo al ver el lugar que ardía en llamas… una villa que había servido para ocultar ninjas, Wesker prefirió ir por lo fácil y dio la orden de bañarla en Napalm… el agente Naranja provoco una enorme mortandad entre la población mientras que los ninjas trataban de sacar a cuantos pudieran, pero al final también perecieron…

-Señor, tenemos la información, Oliver y Reina han colocado los dispositivos- dijo un hombre de negro.

-Bueno Andre, que se active el primero en cuatro horas, informa a Reina para que se marche de ese lugar- dijo Wesker con calma.

-Señor, la Señorita Reina me informa que tiene a un grupo de ninjas cautivos- dijo Andre, Wesker sonrió.

-Que conveniente- dijo Wesker sonriendo –Dile que los deje allí, serán excelentes conejillos de indias.

-Señor, con su permiso, no es el estilo de Reina, ella no es tan… sádica, sabe que es lo que trata el proyecto y no creo que quiera tratar a los prisioneros de guerra así- dijo Andre, Wesker solo sonrió.

-Es cierto, bueno, dile a Reginald que entonces le mande a Reina su carta de renuncia, de todos modos, ya cumplió con su deber- dijo Wesker con calma, Andre asintió, no se horrorizo porque sabía ya de antemano que el hecho de que Reina fuera una mujer ciertamente honorable haría que tarde que temprano Wesker decidiera que era hora de "Jubilarla"

-Oliver extrañara a su compañera de parrandas- dijo Andre mientras qué mandaba el mensaje a Reginald.

En otro Lugar.

Hace tres horas.

-¿Tierra de Nadie?- preguntó Killerbee.

-Así es, es el proyecto secreto que Wesker ha desarrollado, originalmente serviría para usarse en caso de que la republica perdiera y que los 7 Pecados fallaran, pero… sus planes han cambiado- dijo Zel con seriedad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Bee confuso.

-A que ahora lo activara de todos modos, desconozco los planes de papá, pero no son buenos, lo que hemos logrado saber del proyecto Tierra de Nadie, implica un poderoso virus que fue probado por accidente en el poblado de Lavander, muchos inocentes murieron…- dijo Rina mientras que caminaba, Alina le miro con rareza.

-¿Muchos inocentes murieron?- preguntó confusa.

-Sí, es más, les mostrare algo- dijo mientras que caminaba a una camioneta -¡Hey bajen los cubos!

Sus compañeros bajaron dos grandes cubos y tanto Bee como Alina se acercaron.

-Hasta allí, el primero tiende a escupir mucho- dijo Zel

Rina sonrió y quito las mantas que cubrían los cubos… tanto Bee como Alina se estremecieron.

En el primer cubo se veía a un hombre completamente encadenado y ensangrentado, gruñía y trataba de liberarse con ira, además de que sangre salía de su boca.

En el segundo, había un gimiente hombre que parecía pudrirse lentamente, sus ojos no mostraban vida, pero aun así se movía.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó Bee asqueado.

-Son infectados, el primero es uno reciente, aun está vivo, la locura invadió su cerebro y solo vive para matar… el segundo fue "asesinado" de un balazo en el pecho, revivió 20 minutos después, ya no hay ira en él… solo hambre- dijo Rina con una mirada de satisfacción.

-¿Qué es esto hermana?- preguntó Alina

-La muerte… el proyecto Tierra de Nadie- dijo Rina mientras que sonreía- Debo admitir que es un plan genial, cuando el virus se libere, el 40 por ciento de la población circundante será infectada… esto aunado a la velocidad a la que se infectan y al shock que provocara en los civiles solo demuestra que en menos de una semana, más del 70 por ciento estará acabada… y en un par de años, será una suerte si el 10 por ciento de la población mundial sigue viva.

-¿Pero que ese hombre está loco? ¿Qué objetivo puede tener esta locura?- preguntó Bee mientras que Alina solo miraba a los infectados.

-Mejorar a la humanidad, Papá sabe que los que sobrevivan serán lo mejor de lo mejor en la humanidad, aquellos que hayan logrado pasar la prueba de fuego y logren unir a las personas serán solo lo mejor de la humanidad… es redundante pero es la respuesta de mi padre a todo lo que pasa en el mundo- dijo Rina mientras que sacaba un cigarro.

-Pero… ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Qué no su objetivo era crear la federación más grande del mundo?- dijo confusa.

-¿Te creíste ese cuento? Eso era solo para engañar a la lerda de Reina, ya sabes que Reina es de las pocas con el poder para frenarlo, pero era obvio que era una mentira, bueno, considerando que Reina realmente es muy crédula, era factible, y siendo que tú no tienes más que aire en la cabeza aparte de tu "amado" Sanz, era obvio que no te percatarías- dijo con calma, Alina solo bajo el rostro sonrojada.

-De todos modos, debemos de detener eso, si ese plan se lleva a cabo no habrá poder en la tierra que pueda salvar a la humanidad- dijo Zel mientras uqe Bee solo suspiraba.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer?- preguntó Bee.

-Fácil, debemos capturar el Hellcarrier, y detener a mi padre… claro, deberemos enfrentar a los cinco pecados que sobran, enfrentar al ejercito de la republica, al ejercito de la Alianza ninja, a un buen tanto de armamento nuclear y evitar destruir el Hellcarrier en el proceso… ah, y evitar que Brother Eye nos encuentre y asesine- dijo con una sonrisa Rina.

-¿Brother Eye?- dijeron Bee y Alina al unisonó mientras qué Rina señalaba el cielo.

-El satélite de papá nadie sabe como lo creo, pero tengo la teoría de que tuvo que ver con ese extraño embrujo que le permitió por un tiempo ser uno con el Multiverso… la verdad no se demasiado de eso, solo sé que papá tiene conocimientos tecnológicos que están cientos de años más avanzados a esta era- dijo Rina mientras qué se reía- Diablos, solo con Brother Eye nos haría papilla, pero si conseguimos el Hellcarrier podremos arruinar sus planes.

-Bueno, no entiendo nada de esto, pero si quiero saber cuándo atacaremos- dijo Bee con calma, Rina le miro.

-Mañana, por ahora sé que Brother Eye esta revisando la zona y si nos movemos antes de tiempo, nos descubrirá y todo se ira a la mierda… por ahora…- dijo mirando a Alina –Por ahora iremos primero a encontrar a Sanz, si conseguimos cambiarlo de bando ganaremos, de lo contrario debemos matarlo.

-¡NO!- exclamo Alina con furia.

-Oh vamos hermanita, ¿Prefieres a tu amorcito que el mundo entero? Sanz es muy leal a papá, si no hayamos el modo de contenerlo o que se nos una, es obvio que solo queda matarle- dijo pero en eso Alina le sujeto de las solapas.

-¡TÚ LE TOCAS UN SOLO CABELLO A SANZ Y JURO QUE TE DESPELLEJARE VIVA!- exclamo ante las miradas de sorpresa de todo, pero Rina solo le sonrió.

-No podrías, mi poder es superior al tuyo, de todos modos, yo tampoco quisiera tener que matarlo, así que esa será tu misión hermana… consigue que se nos una y no tendré que matarlo, falla… y no tendré otra opción- dijo con seriedad, Alina solo le gruño mientras uqe la soltaba.

-Yo me encargare de Sanz… y si no lo logro yo sere la que se encargue de él… y luego te matare a ti- dijo ella con seriedad, Rina le sonrió.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo incestuosa, peor del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, de todos modos, también es indispensable que alguien salve al Jinchuruki del Kyubi de Eleonor Uzumaki, el poder de la Lujuria es uno de los más grandes- dijo con calma.

-Ya me encargue de eso, uno de nuestros "infiltrados" ha conseguido el sello para debilitar a Lujuria y se lo dará a Hinata Hyuga para que se encargue- dijo Zel, Bee solo le miro confundido.

-¿Qué acaso hay algo que no puedan hacer ustedes?- preguntó confuso, Zel le sonrió.

-Si… cambiar la historia… - dijo con tristeza mientras que Bee solo le miraba.

En otro lugar.

Hace 1 día.

Naruto se sentó en su sala, pronto saldría… sus planes estaban hechos solo era cuestión de que Hinata y Diana volvieran para empezar…

-Naruto kun- se escucho la voz de Hinata, el volteo sonriendo… y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-Hi…Hinata, ¿Por qué te vestiste así?- preguntó mientras qué veía a la Hyuga acercarse a él con un sexy negligé rojo –S… sé que hay algo de tiempo, pero… no… no podemos… ya después de volver… -dijo nervioso, no sabía porque, pero desde que la vio algo se sintió en el aire… y el instinto le decía que huyera… y al mismo tiempo le gritaba que la tomara en ese momento.

-¿No te gusta cómo me veo?- preguntó ella con inocencia mientras que se acercaba sensualmente al rubio…

-Me encanta… pero… Hinata… tu… -dijo él, pero ella le beso… era un beso caliente… muy caliente, como si se lo tratase de comer… Naruto sintió que las manos de Hinata jugaban con su cuerpo con maestría mientras que sus labios lo poseían pero… algo no estaba bien… no sentía esa "emoción" que tenia cada que besaba a Hinata… y no era porque no estuviera Diana… era por…

-¡Tú no eres Hinata!- exclamo tratando de separarse, "Hinata" le sonrió.

-Vaya, pensé que tardarías mas en darte cuenta- dijo mientras qué Naruto solo le miraba… trataba de soltarse, pero ella… ella era como una droga, algo en ella le hacía sentir que no podía separarse… el Kyubi en su interior se removía ansioso… y entonces "Hinata" empezó a reír de modo infantil… una risa que le hizo estremecer –Hay… veo que aunque esta apariencia te enciende… tal vez sea mejor variar un poco.

Decía mientras que empujaba al rubio y este caía de espaldas al piso… su piernas eran como gelatina, miraba con sorpresa a "Hinata" y esta le sonrió con lascivia… entonces su piel empezó a cambiar…

-¡Mamá!- exclamo con sorpresa al ver que se había transformado en Kushina.

-Si… bueno, en parte, pero ¿No te excita acaso esta apariencia?- dijo "Kushina" con una sonrisa mientras que se despojaba del negligé, Naruto trataba de voltear la vista… pero algo le hacía ver el cuerpo desnudo de la falsa "Kushina" –Veo que te gusta lo que ves… en especial a tu huésped interno.

-¿Cómo sabes del Kyubi?- dijo jadeante… no sabía qué diablos pasaba… estaba demasiado excitado… y cuando sintió al Kyubi… este estaba como loco, lo único que se entendía en sus berridos es "échatela, échatela, échatela" era obvio que estaba excitado al completo.

-Yo lo sé todo de ti… sé cómo te gusta hacer el amor, se cómo te estremeces cuando lamen tu glande, se cómo te cosquillea todo cuando besan tu cuello, cómo te agrada que con la lengua recorran tus testículos- dijo con un tono tan seductor que Naruto solo sentía que estaba enloqueciendo… no lo entendía… ¡Era la imagen de su madre! ¡No podía creer que estuviera excitándose por algo incestuoso!

-Oh… ¿Tal vez quieras probar mi forma real?- dijo mientras qué su cuerpo se hacía más pequeño y Naruto solo miraba con sorpresa la figura de Eleonor desnuda ante él… y con una mirada de lujuria tremenda –Anda, ¿Esto también te excita? No… excita mas al Kyubi… je, tanto la figura de Kushina, como la mía… bueno… aunque esta no servirá para mi objetivo… así que… creo que lo hare como Kushina.

-No… espera… no lo… hagas- decía él, pero su mente estaba siendo dominada…

-Sabia que no te resistirías, no temas, te gustara- dijo de nuevo "Kushina"

De pronto…

¡TRASH!

La puerta estallo en pedazos mientras que Hinata y Diana entraban, ambas con la Espada de Azrael y la Lanza de Longinus listas para atacar.

-¡Deja a Naruto!- exclamo Hinata con seriedad.

-¿Kushina?- dijo Diana con sorpresa.

-Vaya… ¿Cómo lograron traspasar el sello que puse?- dijo con una expresión de sorpresa mientras qué su apariencia cambiaba… y ahora era Eleonor de nuevo pero en forma adulta.

-Alguien nos dijo de tu plan… y estas armas nos permitieron entrar- dijo Hinata viendo a Eleonor con seriedad.

-Oh… pero si son las armas divinas, no sé como las obtuvieron, pero ni crean que podrán ganar- dijo con seriedad mientras qué un aura purpura salía de ella, Naruto solo miraba todo confuso –No te preocupes Naruto… en un momento seguiré contigo.

Naruto trato de hablar, pero el aura purpura le cubrió…

-Es como nos dijeron- dijo Diana mientras que empuñaba la lanza.

-Si… ella… es la Lujuria- dijo Hinata mientras que apuntaba con la espada de Azrael.

-Humm, veo que esas armas las protegen de mi poder… no como a Naruto que esta como un tren… je, acabare rápido, debo de encargarme de embarazarme de Naruto y tomar al Kyubi- dijo mientras que una especie de largos garrotes aparecían en sus manos.

-¡Como dices!- exclamo Naruto.

Pero Eleonor solo sonrió… y se preparo para atacar a las dos chicas. Quienes se prepararon, si lo que le s dijeron era cierto, aun con esas armas sería difícil derrotar al poder de Asmodeo… el Avatar de la Lujuria.

En Konoha.

-¡Deja de comer!- decía un viejo a un niño.

-¡No… no puedo!- exclamaba mientras qué comía a un grado tal que su garganta se inflamaba.

A lo lejos, Gordolfo y Sand solo miraban la villa.

-Llegamos- dijo Sand bostezando.

-Que pocilga… no puedo creer que el mejor ramen de este país lo hagan aquí- dijo molesto.

-Bueno, hagamos lo que hay que hacer, destruyamos este lugar de una vez y regresemos, tengo sueño- dijo Sand.

En el interior de Konoha.

-¿Qué pasa padre?- preguntó Chouji a Chouza, este solo miro al cielo.

-Siento que algo se acerca- dijo Chouza preocupado.

En el bosque, Rock Lee entrenaba y de pronto sintió como si por un momento se cansara.

-Algo… algo quiere apagar el fuego de mi juventud- dijo preocupado.

Miro a la villa y decidió volver, algo le decía que algo muy malo pasaría.

Continuara.

Bueno, me tarde, lo siento, es que eh estado muy ocupado, pero al menos ya pude acabar este, la batalla de Hinata y Diana contra Eleonor estará en un Omake, ya que abarcara todo el texto.

Como verán, Gordolfo y Sand llegaron a Konoha, y empezaran una masacre, pero los ninjas que andan por allí los enfrentaran, en especial los Akimichi y Rock Lee.

Además de que se revela más del plan de Wesker, y como ven, el decidir deshacerse de Reina, tendrá consecuencias graves.

Espero me disculpen por la tardanza.

Suerte.


	57. Omake 20

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 20**

Hinata y Diana miraban a Eleonor con algo de nervios… esa aura… les atemorizaba…

-No... no hay que temer… o habremos perdido antes de empezar- dijo Hinata con seriedad.

-Ya lo sé… aunque me sorprende que ese extraño tipo nos haya dicho lo que pasaba- dijo Diana mientras que levantaba la lanza.

-Bien… pero lucharemos fuera… no quiero que se lastime mi presa- dijo Eleonor con calma mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa y…

¡CRASH!

Tanto Diana como Hinata fueron lanzadas por los aires, solo el hecho de haberse protegido con las armas divinas las salvo de ser destazadas… y es que los dos garrotes se habían convertido en filosas cuchillas que habían cortado las paredes de la casa como si fueran de mantequilla.

-¡Qué demonios fue eso!- exclamo Diana mientras que Hinata solo empuñaba la espada.

-Veo que son más resistentes de lo que creí- dijo burlona –Bueno, es obvio que lo serán, después de todo, le aguantan a Naruto cuando usa los Kagebunshins para los tríos y cuartetos.

Ambas solo se sonrojaron y Eleonor se carcajeo.

-Anda que deberían de agradecerme, les di bastante libido a todos para que disfrutaran- dijo sonriendo.

-No importa, no dejare que toques a Naruto kun, sabemos que planeas- dijo Hinata decidida.

-Sí, ya sabes que si le quitas el Kyubi morirá, y no dejaremos que so pase- dijo Diana con la lanza apuntando a Eleonor, esta solo les miro con desprecio.

-Jum, veo que serán una molestia… lastima, de verdad me agradaban, y pensaba tenerlas como mis perras, pero veo que ahora deberé matarlas, en fin, Karin y Naru serán buenas sustitutas- dijo empezando a reír –Oh perdón, me equivoque era prostitutas.

-Eso no causa gracia- dijo Diana, Eleonor le miro y entonces de sus manos salió una ráfaga de púas que ambas esquivaron.

-Está tirando a matar… debemos de hacerlo también- dijo Hinata aun con algo de duda, no quería matar a la hermana de Naruto.

-Recuerda que debemos sellarla- dijo Diana, ambas se lanzaron al ataque.

Un mandoble de la espada de fuego lanzo una potente ráfaga que Eleonor esquivo con gracilidad, Diana ataco con un fuerte impacto de la lanza, Eleonor la esquivo y un gran surco apareció en la zona.

-Vaya, son fuertes, bien es mi turno- dijo sonriendo mientras que su aura se incrementaba a tal grado que la tierra circundante se cimbro… algunas personas salieron de sus casas a ver qué pasaba… y cuando la aura de Eleonor los toco empezaron a enloquecer…

Madres que de pronto sujetaban a sus hijos y empezaban a hacerles una felación, hombres que tomaban con violencia a sus novias, chicas que se besaban entre sí… el lugar rápidamente empezó a ser una orgia.

-¡Pero que demonios pasa!- exclamo Hinata al ver como la gente tenía sexo en las calles.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ella es la Lujuria, es obvio que su poder liberado causaría esto!- dijo Diana nerviosa, al ver a padres e hijos teniendo sexo entre ellos… se estremeció.

-Esas armas las protegen de mi Lujuria… pero bueno… no será para siempre- dijo Eleonor mientras que a una enrome velocidad se lanzaba contra ambas, Hinata aun con el Byakugan no podía verla… y las armas reaccionaron.

Un inmenso brillo las cubrió y les permitió bloquear el ataque de Eleonor, quien gruño, entonces lanzo un potente impacto que hizo cimbrar la tierra misma, solo los buenos reflejos de las dos aumentados por el poder de las armas divinas les permitieron esquivarlo.

-¡Es muy fuerte!- exclamo Diana.

-¡Parece absorber la lujuria en el ambiente para hacerse más fuerte!- exclamo Hinata mientras que ambas solo se preparaban un potente rayo purpura salió de las manos de Eleonor impactando contra una serie de casas que fueron literalmente vaporizadas (era una suerte que fueran de una zona en construcción así que no hubo víctimas fatales que lamentar.

-¡Hay que usar el sello!- dijo Diana.

-Lo sé… no quiero tener que matar a Eleonor… y no creo que podamos aun con estas armas pero… no hay de otra… debemos de sellar el poder de Asmodeo- dijo Hinata con seriedad.

-¡Anden, acabemos con esto de una vez que tengo a un zorrito que violar!- exclamo Eleonor mientras que su aura crecía y más gente era afectada por ello, Diana se percato que aun con la protección de la Lanza, su cuerpo empezaba sentirse caliente.

-Hi… Hinata- dijo ella con temor.

-Lo sé… es ahora o nunca- dijo Hinata también empezando a sentir la tentación de la carne.

Ambas se lanzaron, mientras que Eleonor sonreía… y una especie de luz proveniente de las personas que estaban en sus orgias iba a ella.

-Ah, puedo sentir como la perversión me alimenta… podre arrancar con mucha facilidad al zorro en cuanto las acabe… saben, se me antoja un poco de sexo gore… y ustedes serán perfectas- dijo sonriendo pero…

-¡Ni te creas!- dijo Hinata empuñando la espada… y lanzando un poderoso mandoble que Eleonor se sorprendió…

-¡Demonios!- exclamo mientras que esquivaba el impactó llameante.

-¡No te dejaremos!- exclamo Diana mientras que concentrándose lanzaba un golpe con la lanza y una poderosa Luz impactaba a Eleonor… esta grito al sentir como su cuerpo era traspasado por una luz de pureza.

-¡Estas debilitándola! ¡Es ahora o nunca!- dijo Hinata mientras que notaba como la influencia de Eleonor se debilitaba.

-¡No me dejare ganar!- exclamo elevándose por los cielos mientras que una especie de esporas luminosas salían de las personas y se dirigían sus manos -¡Usare todo este poder sexual para aniquilarlas!

-¡Hinata, debes de sellarla, yo contendré ese ataque!- dijo Diana con decisión.

-¡Acaso estas loca! ¡Te va a matar!- exclamo la Hyuga pero Diana sonrio.

-Eh estado practicando con la lanza de Longinus… y se… que podre hacerlo… confía en mi- dijo decidida, Hinata le miro y asintió.

-¡Sufran esto! ¡Lust Demon Blast!- exclamo Eleonor mientras que el potente rayo salía contra ellas, Diana le miro y levanto la lanza… el cielo se nublo.

-Esta… es un arma divina… su poder es mayor que el de los pecados… ¡Holy Light!- exclamo mientras que un potente destello se formaba y un rayo se impulsaba contra el de Eleonor…

El impacto estremeció el lugar… pero la Holy Light gano terreno contra la Lust Demon Blast… en realidad eso sorprendió a Diana… pero el momento fue aprovechado por Hinata para usar el poder de la Espada de Azrael para poder alcanzar a Eleonor y aplicar el sello…

-¡Seal of Hope!- exclamo mientras que con la espada de fuego impactaba contra Eleonor.

-¡NOOOO!- grito ella mientras que el impacto de la espada de fuego hizo que todo detonara en una enorme lumbrera…

Unos instantes después, Hinata caminaba con el cuerpo de Eleonor en sus brazos… de nuevo era una niña.

-¿Está muerta?- pregunto Diana preocupada.

-No… el sello sirvió… pero esta agitada, y no sabemos si recordara algo de lo que pasó- dijo la Hyuga.

-Llevémosla a casa- dijo Diana mientras que Hinata asentía.

Una vez dentro…

-¡OARRRRRRRRR!- Gruñía el rubio que andaba mitad Naruto mitad Kyubi todo desnudo brincando de un ñlado a otro.

-Parece que sigue bajo el influjo de Eleonor… ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Diana mirando a Hinata, esta acomodo a Eleonor en un sillón.

-Pues que mas… hay que calmarlo de la única manera que conocemos- dijo la Hyuga mientras que se acercaba al rubio que denotaba una tremenda erección.

-¡SEXO, SEXO, SEXO, SEXO, SEXO!- decía con una voz ronca, era notorio que el Kyubi también estaba como burro en primavera.

-Bueno… estaremos muy ocupadas esta noche- dijo Diana sonriendo.. –Aunque esa batalla me canso.

-Ten, píldoras de soldado, nos darán la resistencia que necesitaremos- dijo Hinata dándole una, Diana le sonrió y ambas fueron a la Faena.

Fin Omake 20

Espero les haya gustado, je no soy bueno describiendo este tipo de batallas.

Bueno, ya con esto uno de los demonios cayo, pero pareciera que fue fácil, mas eso fue solo porque Hinata y Diana tenían las armas sagradas, eso les ayudo mucho, ya que los dos que están en Konoha no serán tan fáciles, mas porque allá no tienen ni una de las armas sagradas, así que les costara un huevo ganarles a Pereza y Gula.

Suerte.


	58. Capitulo 27:La muerte,el eterno descanso

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap27: La muerte, el eterno descansó.**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación física**

**Nota 2: Lamento la tardanza pero de verdad que sigo muy ocupado estos días. **

Hace un día

Reina miraba a Kiba con seriedad, este solo sentía incomodidad, de verdad que esa mujer era muy hermosa y su olfato detectaba que estaba soltando muchas feromonas… aun así al menos podía afirmar que ninguno de los ninjas que lo acompañaban había sido maltratado.

-¿Que deseas de mi?- preguntó Kiba, Reina le miro sonriendo.

-Calma guapo, no deseo hacerte nada malo, solo deseo información sobre sus bases y algunos planes militares- dijo ella, Kiba solo sonrió sarcástico.

-¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir?- preguntó el mordaz, Reina le sonrió.

-Claro que no… si lo hicieras tendría que matarte por cobarde- dijo sorprendiendo al chico –No, tengo una propuesta para ti.

-¿Una propuesta?- pregunto confuso.

-Así es… y ambos salimos ganando- dijo ella con una sonrisa seductora, Kiba solo le miro.

-Escucho, pero no aseguro aceptarla- dijo él tratando de evitar mirar las largas piernas de Reina, ella se levanto.

-Tendremos una batalla, tu y yo… nadie más interferirá… si yo gano tu me dirás todo lo que deseo y me juraras obediencia ciega- dijo ella, Kiba solo le miro confuso.

-¿Y si yo gano?- pregunto él. Reina le sonrió.

-Si ganas los dejare ir… y te dejare hacerme TODO lo que desees- dijo ella, Kiba se puso rojo… hasta el momento ninguna mujer hermosa se le había insinuado así.

-¿Y cómo se que cumplirás si gano?- dijo él, Reina le sonrió se levanto y caminando de un modo muy sugerente, le beso los labios con una pasión que Kiba nunca había sentido.

-Esto es solo el inicio… pero solo lo tendrás si ganas- dijo ella.

-Cla… claro- respondió apenado Kiba, Reina le sonrió.

-En 20 minutos, relájate y prepárate, que no te lo dejare fácil- dijo ella con sensualidad.

-Bueno… aunque perdí a un par de subordinados… creo que Kami me está premiando de algún modo- dijo mientras que sonreía, era obvio por lo que notaba que ella era muy fuerte, pero… estaba seguro de ganar.

En otra parte del campamento.

-Todo listo- decía un hombre activando un contador -30 minutos serán suficientes…. Ah, por cierto… lástima que no se lo puedas decir a Reina.

Y riendo se marcho dejando a un soldado ensangrentado en el piso… de pronto este movió levemente la mano.

-De… debo de… alertar… a la… señorita Reina… Wesker nos… nos traiciono-decía dolorido y casi moribundo

En otro lugar.

Hace un día.

Sasuke miro un mapa… su grupo de rebeldes había conseguido información de donde estaría el hijo del feudal… estaba decidido recuperaría a su hija y haría que el bastardo sufriera lo indecible por lo que le había hecho a Sakura.

-Sasuke san… debemos tomar un desvió- dijo uno de sus acompañantes.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?- pregunto molesto.

-Eso- dijo señalando a las lejanas colinas, Sasuke observo pero aun con los lentes le dificultaba ver… y se sorprendió, se veía como i la tierra tronara… y entonces se percato de que el sonido de truenos venia de allá. –Parece que hay una gran batalla en esa zona.

.Entiendo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos maten antes de encontrar a ese maldito… bien, tomaremos la ruta norte- dijo Sasuke mientras que en su mente maldecía a Soujiro.

El grupo se dirigió al norte mientras qué Sasuke solo rezaba por que pudiera salvar a su hija a tiempo… y vengar lo que le habían hecho a Sakura… y se aseguraría que Makoto los sintiera una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que deseara la muerte.

Otro Lugar.

Palacio del feudal del Fuego.

-¡Como va todo en el norte!- decía alguien.

-¡Perdimos otra unidad ante los rebeldes, pero logramos una gran victoria en el sur!- decía otro.

Los feudales miraban todo con nervios, la Guerra y la sublevación estaba siendo un proyecto ya muy costoso… incluso aunque un milagro pasara y lograran ganar, no tendrían el poder militar suficiente para mantener su condición como feudales.

-Veo que la situación se salió de control- dijo Shizuka, Juugo asintió a su lado… tenia un mal presentimiento de todo lo que pasaba… y miro a donde estaba Soujiro… sorprendiéndose de ver que les estaba mirando con una sonrisa burlona… como si supiera algo.

Lo que Juugo no sabía era que… Soujiro le había echado el ojo a Shizuka.

-"Ella es más hermosa ahora que la veo… hum, bueno, papá me dijo que debía de casarme pronto, y ella se ve lo suficientemente, maleable para convertirla en mi mujer"- pensaba mientras que ideaba como usaría las cosas a su favor para tener a Shizuka para él.

Hace un par de horas.

Konoha.

Rock Lee se sentía mareado, como si sus fuerzas fueran drenadas…

-¿Qué me pasa?- decía para sí mientras que sentía como su poder flaqueaba… en eso vio a un hombre… este miraba a la villa con aburrimiento -¡Hey! ¿Quién eres tú?

El hombre volteo perezosamente.

-Demasiada vitalidad- dijo y en eso Lee sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba… como si hubiera entrenado por semanas sin descansar…

-¿Qu… quien eres?- dij tratando de evitar caer dormido, el hombre le miro.

-Llámame Sand… Sand Wesker Uzumaki… y vine aquí a…- dijo mientras que bostezaba –Ah destruir esta villa.

Lee le miro con sorpresa… aun se sentía cansado pero no se podía dejar caer después de eso… además, noto que alrededor de la zona, todos los animales yacían dormidos… como si el hombre les causase sueño…

-¡No permitiré ninguna amenaza a Konoha…! ¡No sé quien serás pero ni creas que te dejare hacerle algo a mi hermosa villa!- exclamo recuperando sus ánimos, Asando solo le miro… y bufo.

-Me rindo, será muy cansado matarles a todos si es que al menos son la mitad de animosos que tu- dijo echándose al piso con aburrimiento mientras que Lee le miraba asombrado –Anda, lárgate, no me interesaba de todos modos destruir esta villa… y al menos el pasto es muy comodo… creo que vegetare por aquí un par de años…

-¿Quién demonios es este tipo? Primero amenaza con destruir Konoha e inmediatamente después dice que ya no le interesa.- dijo Lee confundido.

-Ya te dije… soy Sand… Avatar de Belfegor… el representante del Pecado de la pereza- dijo el con cansancio.

-¿Pereza? ¡Eso si es un pecado! ¡Que acaso no vez que la juventud solo se vive una vez y debe de disfrutarse! ¡No debes nunca dejarte caer en la pereza y que tu llama de la Juventud se apague!- exclamo Lee, Sand solo le miro… y bostezo.

-Que fastidio- dijo haciendo un movimiento de manos-Ve a donde aprecien tu extrema energía… Transport.

Y de pronto Lee fue cubierto por una capa de energía roja desapareciendo antes de poder hacer algo.

-Detesto usar mis poderes… cansa demasiado… bueno, espero que esas personas lo soporten- dijo él mientras que bostezaba… el Transport era su mejor técnica de transporte, podía llevar a quien sea y lo que fuera entre el espacio/tiempo así se ahorraba muchas cosas, aunque no le agradaba usarlo en personas animosas... Le hacían sentirse vacio.

Por lo mientras.

-Se suponía que Sand debería de haber empezado ya- dijo Gordolfo mientras que miraba al cielo… a su alrededor los cadáveres semi devorados de varios civiles estaban regados por el piso.

-¡Hey quien es usted!- dijo alguien, y Gordolfo vio a unos Jounins.

-Vaya… veo que estos tienen más carne en sus huesos… bien, será divertido- dijo mientras que con rapidez se lanzaba contra ellos, pese a su enorme cuerpo, Gordolfo era rápido… muy rápido…

-¡Cuidado!- exclamo el Jounin… pero antes de poder defenderse una especie de hilos lo ataron… y lo destrozaron en pedazos…

-Ah deliciosa carne… - dijo con sorna mientras que empezaba a asesinar a los Jounin.

Uno de los Jounin alcanzo a escapar pero se percato de que de pronto veía a mucha gente comer como loca por todos lados… no solo eso, parecían estar desesperados por comida… devoraban incluso a sus mascotas…

-¡Pero qué demonios pasa!- exclamo mientras que seguía huyendo… tenía que llamar a alguien, sabía que el clan Akimichi estaba aun en Konoha, así que ellos podrían encargarse… mas algo le decía que requerirían de todos los elementos que tuvieran… porque ese tipo… algo en el le dio mala espina..

No sabía que ese mal presentimiento se cumpliría pronto.

En otro lugar.

-Ya empezaron- dijo Rina, todos los demás le miraron.

-¿Cuál es el lugar de ataque?- pregunto Zel con seriedad, Rina le miro y vio a Bee.

-Es Konoha—dijo ella.

-Demonios… ¿Y quién está allá?- preguntó Bee.

-Gula- dijo Rina.

-No podrán detenerle… si bien Gordolfo no es el más fuerte de nosotros, entre mas coma la vida de todos los habitantes… más peligroso se hará- Dijo Alina, Bee solo gruño.

-¿Y qué haremos para detenerle?- preguntó Bee. Rina le miro y sonrio de modo triste.

-Zel ya fue a hacerlo- dijo ella y entonces Bee se percato de que el chico de cabellos grises ya no estaba.

-¡Pero a donde fue!

-A Konoha… - dijo Alina con cierta sorpresa –Teletransportacion Mágica… jamás pensé que él podría hacer eso.

-Zel es un alquimista… cuando lo conocí, ya le había vendido su alma a Mefistófeles para tener un enorme conocimiento sobre la alquimia y la magia… incluso cambio su nombre, antes el era conocido solo como Fausto… pero decidió que ese nombre no se aplicaba a su nuevo rango… y pues solo lo cambio- dijo Rina.

-¿Y crees que él podrá contra ese tal Gordolfo?- dijo Bee.

-Es muy posible… pero a Zel le costara mucho frenarlo… mas por que usara su máxima teletransportación para tratar de evacuar a cuantos pueda de Konoha antes de que Gordolfo sea demasiado poderoso para frenarlo- dijo Rina bajando la cara.

-Pero para ello… se sacrificara ¿Verdad hermana?- dijo Alina, Bee le miro con sorpresa.

-Si… desde un principio ya sabía eso… Zel no solo obtuvo conocimientos de alquimia y magia… sino también de precognición… él se preparo porque sabía que lucharía contra el ser de la Gula… y por eso me hice a la idea de que Zel sería el asesino de mi hermano- dijo con cierto enfado Rina.

-¿Tanto así están dispuestos a ir por sus objetivos hermana?- dijo Alina.

-Si… nuestros objetivos son nuestro motor. Así como el tuyo es tu amor incestuoso por Sanz… solo por ello… Zel se sacrificara por nuestro objetivo- dijo Rina levantándose –Bien ¡Es hora de empezar a movernos o no podremos parar esta locura a timpo!

Sus compañeros la vitorearon mientras que Bee miraba a Alina.

-Ella de verdad es un demonio- dijo Bee.

-Si… pero según los datos de mi padre… ella es la que esta mas en contacto con su demonio… no es como yo, o como los demás, los únicos que están a su nivel son Sanz y Sand… aunque según esto aquel que porta el poder de Amon… la Ira es aun más poderoso que todos nosotros- dijo Alina, Bee solo le miro.

Hace unas horas.

-¿Entonces Eleonor era un demonio?- dijo Naruto con sorpresa.

-En realidad… era un Avatar, al parecer Wesker le metió una especie de demonio en su cuerpo- dijo Diana mientras que ponía unas compresas frías en la frente de Eleonor.

-Parece ser que su cuerpo está resintiendo la perdida de Asmodeo- dijo Hinata y miro a Naruto –Me imagino que ha de ser muy similar a que a ustedes les quiten sus bijus Naruto kun.

-Si… yo no lo sentí, pero Gaara me comento que fue algo traumante- dijo él –De todos modos, jamás espere que Eleonor fuera parte de ellos.

-Wesker la debió de obligar de algún modo… aun es una niña… y la hizo pasar por tanto- dijo Diana, Naruto y Hinata asintieron, debían de moverse entonces, Wesker debía de ser detenido a toda costa.

Hace 1 dia.

Los pantanos.

-Eres bueno muchacho- decía Reina algo sucia, Kiba solo respiraba con dificultad.

-Tu también… jamás pensé que fueras tan fuerte- dijo con dificultad.

Los soldados vitoreaban a su capitana mientras que el combate se llevaba a cabo en un pequeño domo instalado por Reina…

De pronto.

¡KRABOOM!

El estallido llamo la atención de todos.

-¡El agente Z se dispersa!- grito alguien… y un soldado se percato de que los vientos movían el virus a donde ellos.

-¡Demonios!- exclamo apretando unos botones… y el domo se sello.

-¡Que diablos pasa!- exclamo Reina mientras que Kiba solo le miraba confuso.

-¡El agente escapo… es muy tarde para nosotros!- dijo el hombre a través de un altavoz y en eso Reina y Kiba vieron como de pronto empezaba a vomitar sangre… alcanzo a presionar nos botones y de pronto el domo (que además había sido hecho como una capsula de escape) fue proyectado al pantano donde empezó a alejarse del campamento, Reina solo miro como sus soldados empezaban a vomitar sangre.

-¡NOOO!- grito ella y Kiba se percato que la zona donde tenían a sus hombres y a Akamaru parecía pasar lo mismo.

-¡AKAMARU!- grito él…

Y solo pudieron ver como todos los soldados caían víctimas de la infección.

Continuara.

Tarde de nuevo, pero ya estoy aquí, je, disculpen por la tardanza, pero es que ando muy ocupado y no he podido seguir, espero poder ya ir más rápido, pero no aseguro.

Esta vez no dejare adelantos más que decir que ya las luchas serán más rudas y verán a donde fue a parar Rock Lee, espero les agrade este cap y discúlpenme de nuevo por la tardanza.


	59. Omake 21

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 21.**

**Nota: La muerte es solo el principio**

**Nota 2: Lamento la tardanza pero de verdad que sigo muy ocupado estos días. **

Konoha era un caos… la gente estaba enloquecida mientras que una serie de orbes aparecían y destrozaban todo a su paso, el Clan Akimichi estaba siendo completamente inútil en contra de ese enemigo.

Gordolfo reía mientras que terminaba de asesinar a Choza Akimichi… Chouji grito de rabia al ver que su padre no había durado nada… igual Inochi Yamanaka quien fue partido en dos por el terrible poder de Gordolfo.

-¡MALNACIDO!- exclamo Chouji en su jutsu que le permitía hacerse gigante, lanzándose contra Gordolfo quien sonriendo detuvo el golpe con una mano -¡Pero qué demonios!

-Anda… para ser tan grande se ve que tu cerebro está lleno de aire niño -dijo mientras que sonriendo lanzaba una especie de rayo negro que lanzaba a Chouji a volar al cielo

-¡CHOUJI!- exclamo Shikaku mientras que Gordolfo solo se carcajeaba… sus orbes seguían devorando Konoha… las víctimas eran muchas y aunque los Shinobi expertos en sellado estaban logrando sellar algunos orbes, nuevos aparecían para reponer a los perdidos… eso sin contar que la gente seguía enloqueciendo, solo aquellos de gran fuerza de voluntad seguían luchando sin caer en el canibalismo…

-Anden, vamos, me habían dicho que Konoha era una de las villas más poderosas y que habían sido capaces de enfrentar a los Edo Tensei en la guerra, bien ¡DEMUESTRENLO!- exclamo mientras que mas orbes aparecían y devoraban todo a su paso

En una colina, Zel miraba lo que pasaba.

-No tienen oportunidad- dijo para sí mientras que veía la masacre… suspiro, sabía que los poderes de un Pecado eran muy diferente a los de un Biju, los bijus eran masas de chakra, enorme poder destructivo, pero los pecados eran más sutiles… y por ello aun más dañinos.

-Llevo esperando este momento por años- dijo a fin mientras que en su mente, recuerdos de su trato con Mefistófeles llegaban…

Bufo… desde que hizo ese trato el mundo había sido para mal… Mefistófeles le mostro el presente, pasado y futuro del mundo… pero no fue solo uno… sino le dio opción múltiple…

Zel se horrorizo, pareciera que sin importar las acciones a realizar, el mundo estaba condenado… cada futuro era peor que el anterior y el demonio lo sabia…

Sin embargo, Zel pudo ver un futuro luminoso… de entre los miles de futuros que le fueron mostrados, había uno que representaba la esperanza… pero para poder conseguirlo, el debía de condenar su alma aun más de lo que ya estaba…

-No importa… solo espero que Rina y los demás cumplan con su parte- dijo recordando que era vital que todo fuera tal y como lo habían planeado, un mínimo error y todo se iría al caño.

-_Caos…. No olvides al caos-_ dijo una voz en su cabeza y maldijo para sí, el temor a lo imprevisible, el verdadero fin de todo lo cuidadosamente planeado… y algo con lo que dioses y demonios se divertían…

La Teoría del Caos… el poder de lo improbable, lo imprevisible que afecta todo…

Suspiro mientras que trataba de decidir qué hacer… sabia del hechizo que podía aniquilar a Gula… pero ese embrujo necesitaba mucho poder vital… el cual ya estaba recaudando, cada ninja muerto por Gordolfo estaba brindando sin querer.

-Lamento tener que esperar… pero sus muertes no serán en vano- dijo mientras que veía a lo lejos como un shinobi era sujetado por el Pecado y lo partía en dos dejando sus tripas regadas por el lugar.

Zel volteo y vio a lo lejos una silueta en el pasto… Sand, el Avatar de la Pereza, dormido sin importarle nada, Zel sabía que el tipo cumpliría su misión para Wesker, Mefistófeles le había mostrado el futuro… a ese chico lo enfrentaría otro… no él… no, él debía de sacrificarse para detener a Gordolfo…

-Y eso que siempre odie a los Héroes- dijo mientras que un círculo mágico aparecía a sus pies.

Zel empezó a preparar el hechizo, solo se podía usar una vez, invocando las fuerzas demoniacas de Mefistófeles y el poder de los Arcángeles podría hacer un "cortocircuito" en el poder de Belcebú, que alimentaba a Gordolfo… aunque eso significaría la muerte de ambos y la pérdida e mas de la mitad de Konoha…

-Espero que se me perdone por este pecado- dijo para sí mientras que empezaba a recitar el hechizo.

En Konoha.

La "batalla" estaba aun en boga (si es que a esa masacre podía llamarse batalla) Gordolfo asesinaba a cuanto Shinobi se le acercaba con una facilidad pasmosa, las técnicas de Katon, Yoton, Doton e incluso Raiton que habían aprendido muchos de los reclutas, genins, chunins y Jounins que estaban en Konoha en ese momento no servían de nada… incluso habían tratado de sellarlo igual que como lo habían hecho con los Edo Tenseados por Kabuto… y de nada sirvió.

Gordolfo solo bostezaba aburrido, pensó que encontraría un reto, pero en Konoha solo se habían quedado casi puros reclutas, los pocos fuertes que estaban allí no le habían durado nada, el Clan Akimichi yacía destrozado por toda Konoha, sus tripas y órganos adornaban los muros y calles, los Yamanaka estaban muertos… algunos miembros del Clan Aburame que no habían partido a la guerra, yacían consumidos en el piso… el poder de Belcebú había enloquecido a los insectos a tal grado que devoraron a sus anfitriones.

-Como me habría encantado conocer a ese tal Hatake Kakashi… bueno, según sé, esta luchando al norte… por lo que es seguro que se encuentre con Oliver… bah, ea mujer siempre le toca luchar con los divertidos- dijo molesto mientras que veía como muchas personas afectadas por su poder cometían actos de canibalismo y algunos empezaban a ser carroñeros… miro con calma al único ninja que parecía poder soportar su poder –Veo que tu eres el único no mierda de este lugar.

Shikaku Nara solo jadeaba… su brazo izquierdo estaba roto… sangraba profusamente y lo mas segur era que tuviera heridas internas severas… sabía que estaba condenado… pero al menos había logrado que su esposa y algunos miembros de su clan lograran evacuar a una parte de la población de Konoha.

-Maldición… si esos malditos feudales no hubieran obligado que nuestra mayor fuerza se marchara, de seguro que ya estarías muerto- dijo con ira.

-¿Te refieres a Naruto Uzumaki? ¿El Jinchuriki del Kyubi?- dijo Gordolfo sonriendo ante lo que Shikaku le miro con sorpresa –Oh… el no hubiera sido problema, es fuerte, rápido y muy destructivo, pero su poder palidece ante las sensaciones… nadie, ni siquiera el más poderoso ser de la Tierra es inmune a las tentaciones, y los bijus son aun más vulnerables a ellas por su naturaleza salvaje…

-¡Como demonios sabes sobre Naruto!- exclamo Shikaku, Gordolfo solo empezó a reír.

-Oh vamos… es mi hermano… bueno, medio hermano, es obvio eso, ya que somos hijos de distintos padres- dijo Gordolfo riendo, Shikaku le miro con sorpresa –Aunque su padre… el rayo amarillo, era un gran tipo, nada hubiera podido hacer contra el mío.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- dijo Shikaku enfadado.

-De nada importante, de todos modos, papá decidió que debía de destruir este lugar y lo hare… así que… muere- dijo con calma mientras que levantaba una mano –Tranquilo, como fuiste un buen adversario, seré rápido, ni te dolerá.

Shikaku solo miro a Gordolfo con miedo… no tenía fuerzas para escapar… y entonces.

-¡YA BASTA!- se escucho y ambos voltearon… y en eso vieron un enorme círculo de luz que cubrió casi toda Konoha.

-¡Pero que demonios!- exclamo Gordolfo al sentir la magia… y sintió entonces el poder de los Arcángeles…

-¡EH ESTADO ESPERANDO ESTO DESDE HACE MUCHO… POR EL PODER DE MIGUEL, GABRIEL Y RAFAEL, YO TE CONMINO A LA DESTRUCCION!- se escucho y entonces lo vieron.

Un chico de cabellos grisáceos les miraba mientras que un brillo salía de su ser… su piel parecía estar cubierta de cuarteaduras…

-¡No sé quién demonios seas pero n te daré tiempo de nada!- exclamo Gordolfo lanzando sus orbes en contra de Zel, pero este solo le miro y una especie de demonio apareció frente a el destruyendo los orbes -¡Pero qué!

-Mefistófeles está cumpliendo su parte del trato- dijo Zel… y entonces sintió que su corazón latía con demasiada rapidez… su cuerpo estaba destrozándose, esa magia era demasiada para él… pero no cejaría, se encargaría de que Rina cumpliera su ambición.

-¡NO SE QUIEN DIABLOS SEAS PENDEJO, PERO NO ME DEJARE GANAR!- exclamo Gordolfo mientras que usando su propio poder y alimentándose de la Gula que había invadido Konoha empezaba a generar una especie de aura que empezó a cubrir a la villa entera.

Zel solo le miro… y sonrió, el Pecado estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él quería… entonces preparo su poder… y lanzo una ultima memoria a sus compañeros.

Shikaku solo sentía como el hambre empezaba a rodearle… y se percato de que ese tipo era diferente en todo a los Jinchurikis… era más peligroso… mas diabólico… y entonces sintió como si algo cálido le rodeara… y vio a una especie de ser brillante que lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo… y de pronto se percato de que ya no estaba en Konoha… sino a varios Kilómetros…

-¿Pero qué demonios?- fue lo único que pudo decir… y en eso un enorme resplandor que pudo ser visto a cientos de Kilómetros cubrió Konoha…

Cuando la luz desapareció solo se podía ver un inmenso cráter… no… un cañón, de Konoha solo quedaban algunas casas y edificios… pero el resto había sido totalmente aniquilado… no hubo sobrevivientes de entre los que se quedaron…

Días después, Shikaku encontró a Chouji Akimichi en un pueblo, el chico había sobrevivido, eso le alegro, también encontró a las personas que habían logrado evacuar, y decidieron esperar a que regresara la Hokage y varios de los ninjas que la acompañaban… ahora no había sido como con Pain… era imposible reconstruir Konoha.

En otro lugar, Sand solo miraba los restos de la destrucción.

-Hum… no sé quién demonios era ese muchacho, pero veo que se aprovecho de la estupidez de Gordolfo para vencerlo… en fin, lo extrañare- dijo Sand con calma y suspiro –Aun asi, me fastidia que ahora tendre que hacer la labor de ambos… que asco… solo espero que papá mande a alguien mas listo… como a Ira o a Lilith, incluso aceptare a alguno de sus aasistentes- Dijo dejándose caer al suelo y cerrando los ojos para dormr un poco.

Pronto tendría que ponerse a actuar.

Fin Omake 21

Si, me tarde y sé que no fue muy bueno, pero es que en sí con esta parte termina todo lo que son las peleas preliminares, je, disculpen la tardanza pero es que de verdad que estoy tratando de mantener mi ritmo pese a mis ocupaciones.

En el próximo cap verán a donde esta Lee y se verá más del plan de Wesker, je, eso sí, les diré que se viene el Gore con ganas.

Espero me disculpen por la tardanza y por no ser muy descriptivo, pero tratare de mejorar.

Suerte


	60. Cap28: El principio del fin

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap28: El principio del fin.**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación física**

**Nota 2: Lamento la tardanza pero de verdad que sigo muy ocupado estos días. **

Hace un día.

Kiba vomito en un bote mientras que Reina miraba impávida como el virus había transformado en rabiosos seres a sus soldados y a los ninjas que acompañaban a Kiba… Akamaru estaba tendido en el suelo, había logrado escapar de la jaula solo para terminar destripado en el piso mientras que todos los infectados se lo comían… al parecer el virus no lo había afectado.

-No le dieron tiempo- dijo Reina mientras que miraba la escena.

La capsula se alejaba flotando por el pantano.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dijo Kiba molesto mientras que miraba con rabia a Reina.

-Tierra de Nadie… era un proyecto disuasorio, se usaría solo si perdíamos la guerra- dijo Reina sin expresión –Se supone que ni lo activaríamos, ya que estábamos ganando…

-¡De qué demonios hablas! ¿Disuasión? ¡Eso es una maldita locura!- exclamo Kiba señalando a las criaturas que corrían al lado del rio tratando de alcanzar la capsula.

-Oh vamos… ustedes los ninjas se las tildan de justos, pero en toda su carrera han cometido una serie de tropelías aun peores ¿O que acaso crees que esta guerra salió así como así?- dijo Reina molesta, Kiba le miro confuso –Ustedes han pisoteado a las poblaciones civiles por años, no solo eso, han cometido abusos sin par en contra de aquellos que no comparten su rango u objetivos.

-¿De qué fregados hablas muchacha?- dijo Kiba enfadado y Reina le sonrió.

-Nene… ¿Qué acaso no sabes nada de lo que han hecho los ninjas en toda su historia?- dijo ella con burla.

-No sé de qué diablos hablas ni me interesa, lo único que sé es que he perdido a mi compañero y que te llevare a Konoha para que me digas todo lo que sabes- dijo Kiba molesto, Reina solo empezó a reír.

-Eres divertido… Shinobi san… pero ¿De verdad crees que podrías?- dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola –Hace un rato, solo estaba jugando contigo pero veo que tendré que ponerme ruda.

Y ambos se prepararon para pelear…

Justo cuando la capsula entro a unos rápidos y con ferocidad los lanzo de un lado a otro.

Obviamente de lo inesperado que fue para ambos n pudieron sostenerse y fueron lanzados de un lado a otro chocando en múltiples ocasiones mientras que la capsula tomaba mucha velocidad y se encaminaba a una catarata.

Hace unos días.

Las autoridades policiacas así como los bomberos y cuerpos de rescate estaban atendiendo heridos y cubriendo a los muertos.

Desde una ventana, Hinata miraba con tristeza eso.

-Dios… ¿Cómo es que no lo notamos?- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba a Eleonor dormir.

-Los pecados son diferentes a los Bijus, su poder es más sutil, mas seductor… notarlo era imposible- dijo Diana.

-Al menos ya término- dijo Hinata mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de Eleonor –Según nos comentaron, dormirá algunos días…

-¿Quién habrá sido ese chico?- dijo Diana a lo que Naruto le miro con curiosidad –Un chico apareció y nos dio el sello para poder detenerla.

-Ya veo… aun sigo pensando en que haremos para poder detener esto… Wesker es aun más peligroso de lo que jamás pensé- dijo Naruto pensativo, y en eso noto como a Diana y a Hinata aun parecía dolerles un poco el caminar –Eh… lo siento, ya ven que andaba todo con las hormonas desatadas.

-Bueno, al menos de algo si debo de estar segura, que de esta noche al menos una de nosotras debió de quedar preñada- dijo con calma Diana, a lo que Hinata y Naruto se sonrojaron.

-Bueno, ya veremos eso después, por ahora debemos de prepararnos, ya que pronto marcharemos a enfrentar a Wesker- dijo decidido, las chicas asintieron levantándose… y sentándose de nuevo… aun les escocía un poco la apasionada noche que habían tenido con Naruto.

Hace unas horas

Maito Gai estaba aterrado… más que aterrado… estaba totalmente fuera de si…

-¡Demonios como es que paso esto!- dijo tratando de cubrirse mientras que veía en el catre el desnudo cuerpo de la Capitana Sawyer, que dormía con una tranquilidad enorme.

Gai aun trataba de recordar que demonios había pasado… y palideció.

FLASHBACK

-¿Licor?- dijo Gai mirando las botellas.

-Tequila guapo, es tequila, conseguí que nos pasaran de contrabando un poco- dijo Sawyer sonriendo –Anda, no me dirás que tienes miedo de unos tragos.

-Hum, para nada, en mi aldea siempre bebía el mejor sake- dijo Gai con calma, pero Sawyer le sonrió.

-Sake eh… una bebida muy suave si no mal recuerdo- dijo ella con malicia.

-No es nada suave- dijo Gai con seriedad, Sawyer le sonrió de tal forma que Gai solo se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Apostamos?- dijo ella mientras que destapaba la botella.

Gai pensó replicar pero vio la mirada de Sawyer y se percato de que ya no tenía derecho de réplica.

Cuatro botellas de tequila después.

-¿Sabesh?… eresh muy guapa amiga- decía un totalmente borracho Gai.

-Je, y tu tienesh un cuerpasho… hip- decía una igual de ebria Sawyer –Te comería… si no anduvieras apartado.

-¿Apartado? Hip… shi yo no toy partado, eshta carne esta libre- dijo riendo, y Sawyer sonrio lasciva.

-Te tomo la palabra- dijo y antes de cualquier cosa se le fue encima… y con tanta borrachera encima… pues ninguno de los dos era consciente de sus actos… que los llevaron al resultado predecible… y muy sudoroso…y activo, al grado que los guardias que les vigilaban pensaron primero que se estaban matando por los ruidos… y cuando los vieron… bueno sobra decir que tuvieron material suficiente para sentirse cohibidos por años.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Hush que escándalo haces- dijo Sawyer despertándose y algo amodorrada la sonrió- Vaya, veo que te levantaste con energía- dijo levantándose sin el mas mínimo pudor, Gai solo se dio la vuelta apenado.

-Yo… mi actitud de ayer fue reprobable, el estar tomado no justifique que abusase de la situación entregándome a actos carnales- dijo Gai avergonzado, Sawyer le miro con sorpresa… y empezó a reír, no una risa burlón, sino una risa tan dulce y tierna que Gai tuvo que voltear sorprendido que un sonido tan melodioso saliese de una mujer tan ruda.

-Eres un hombre adorable, ya no se hacen especímenes como tu- dijo ella acercándosele, Gai solo se volteo sonrojado al notar que ella se le acercaba desnuda y sin ningún pudor.

-Po… por favor vístase- dijo nervioso, a lo que Sawyer sonriendo se le pego y le abrazo por la espalda.

-Anda, ¿A poco no te gusto lo de ayer? Yo debo de decir que eres una bestia- dijo sonriendo, Gai solo se apeno.

-No es… no es que no me gustara… pero no es correcto, un hombre debe de respetar a una dama- dijo Gai sintiendo la presión de dos grandes bultos en su espalda… y se puso aun mas rojo, Sawyer era extremadamente dotada.

-Eres un encanto… y de verdad que la apse bien… es mas, creo que ya tengo la excusapara meterte al país sin problemas- dijo ella, Gai volteo levemente.

-¿Cuál es?- dijo el, pero ella le saco la lengua juguetona.

-Si me logras llevar al cielo de nuevo… tal vez te la diga- dijo de un modo sensual y Gai solo la miro… y se rindió… algo en esa mujer lo dominaba y bueno… a fin de cuentas, si ya lo habían hecho una vez…

Afuera, un par de guardias estaban con los oídos pegados a la puerta.

-En serio que ese par no tiene freno- dijo uno.

-Sí, pero ahora solo espera a que la chica esa loca se entere- dijo otro y el primero se estremeció.

En otro cuarto.

Laura solo bufaba, algo le decía que le estaban poniendo el cuerno.

Sin saberlo… algo muy malo se aproximaba a la zona de cuarentena.

En el Hellcarrier.

-¿Ya esta hecho?- preguntó Wesker con calma.

-Si señor, el virus se libero en la zona donde estaba Reina, no se detectan sobrevivientes- dijo uno de los soldados.

-Perfecto, ¿Cómo va la prueba de los agentes BOW?- dijo con calma.

-Se lanzaron a la zona de cuarentena, ya se tomaron las medidas para que no se expandan fuera de la zona y lleguen a la ciudad- dijo otro.

-Bien, esa Sawyer… veamos si le dura la suerte… seria malo que comentara ciertos asuntos- dijo sonriendo mientras que veía en una pantalla a los infectados especiales que serian lanzados contra el área de cuarentena y sonrio –Ya casi es hora.

En eso.

-Ya estoy aquí—dijo una voz y Wesker sonrio.

-Ah Kushina… ese traje te sienta de maravilla- dijo Wesker mirando a Kushina quien portaba un ajustadísimo traje de color verde, el cual resaltaba su figura, su experion era muy seria por loque Wesker solo se carcajeo un poco.

-¿Cuándo entrare en acción?- preguntó ella.

-Pronto, tuno te dejes de preocupar… por ahora quiero que veas esto- dijo señalando a una pantalla, Kushina se acerco y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿Esa es…?- dijo ella asustada.

-Si, lo que queda de Konoha, al parecer hubo un inconveniente, nuestro pequeño Gordolfo no pudo completar su misión, alguien interfirió, deduzco que es nuestra querida hija rebelde- dijo el rubio, Kushina solo evitaba derramar lagrimas… su aldea… el lugar donde viviera Minato… destruido… y uno de sus hijos… muerto… -Si, es una lástima que también perdiéramos a Alina.

-¡¿Alina murió?- exclamo Kushina y Wesker le miro.

-Sí, peleando con el Hachibi… pero al menos nos libro de él… la extrañare sin duda- dijo él, pero Kushina noto la falsedad de sus palabras, mas no podía decirle nada, en eso Wesker paso su mano por los hombros de ella y sonrió.

-Ven, vamos a mi habitación, creo que necesitas un poco de relajamiento- dijo mas Kushina sabía que era lo que iba a pasar… pero no podía negarse.

Wesker sonrió mientras pensaba como compensar la desaparición de Eleonor… sabía que no había muerto, porque aun la sentía, pero en fin, tenía un plan de emergencia para ello, y no le importaba mucho que hubiera perdido a 3 de sus demonios.

Después de 10 horas.

-Ya veo, entonces fueron explosiones de energía- dijo Marcus mientras que Jay y Kay asentían.

-Si, por las lecturas, asumimos que es un tipo de energía similar al chakra, pero que provoca reacciones inesperadas- dijo Jay -¿Debemos de interrogar al chico?

-Negativo, el es parte de nuestras fuerzas, aunque imagino que algo sabe- dijo Marcus, entonces suspiro –En dado caso, yo hablare con el, ya que su ayuda es indispensable en estos momentos.

-Ok, te lo encargamos- dijo Kay mientras que junto con el resto de los agentes seguían recopilando datos de la zona del Siniestro.

Marcus por lo mientras solo miro al cielo suspiro, sabía que esto tenía que ver con Wesker, pero no a que grado estaba metido.

Era hora de saber la verdad de parte de Naruto Uzumaki.

En otro lugar.

Hace 1 hora.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo Ino mientras que miraba el enorme barco donde la habían llevado, no sabía qué demonios era la mitad de lo que había en cubierta, pero si sabía que esas cosas volaba.

-No ay de que señorita- dijo el joven Jaime Reyes mientras que atendía a Ino.

¿Por qué la tenían en un portaaviones?

Medidas de seguridad, después de encontrar lo que había pasado con las mujeres y niños que habían sido torturados y violados, se decidió llevarles al único lugar que contenía todo el equipo para un tratamiento y además que se pudieran sentir seguras y seguros…

Ino al estar en buena condición (pese a haber perdido las habilidades ninja) podía de vez en cuando pasearse por la cubierta… y de verdad que estaba impresionada.

-Veo que tienen muchas cosas interesantes- dijo ella, Jaime le sonrió.

-Sí, es una lástima que todo sea por la guerra- dijo él, Ino solo bajo el rostro… durante su estancia se había enterado de la guerra entre las naciones feudales y la republica… por desgracia, su lealtad estaba de momento dividida, de no ser por los republicanos habría sido violada y probablemente asesinada… aun así, tenia lealtad a Konoha… no sabía qué hacer.

Casa de Uzumaki Naruto.

Marcus miraba el lugar… vacio, dedujo que no hacía mucho que se habían marchado, ya había tratado de contactar con Kushina, pero tampoco estaba… ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

El teléfono sonó y corrió a contestar.

-¿Naru?- dijo al escuchar la voz… y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar lo que la chica le decía.

Falcon City.

Naruto, Diana y Hinata habían dejado a Eleonor en un hospital para que la cuidaran, por suerte contaban con el seguro, por lo que la chica estaría bajo cuidado.

-Oigan… ¿Por qué sus armas cambiaron de color?- dijo Naruto mientras que Diana y Hinata solo le miraban.

-No tengo idea, no se por qué el mango de la espada cambio a purpura- dijo Hinata

-Podría ser que sea por que usamos el sello- dijo Diana, mas nadie creyó eso… al parecer algo en las armas notaba una situación peculiar en ambas chicas.

Una peculiaridad que se sabría mas tarde.

Porque ahora era momento de partir.

Decididos, tomaron sus cosas y marcharon, Naruto había recibido un comunicado del presidente y sabía que podía aprovechar eso para encontrar a Wesker y ver la manera de desbaratar sus planes.

La hora había llegado.

En distintas partes, sucesos pasaban…

El virus desplegado gracias al plan tierra de nadie se expandió por rapidez en la zona señalada, provocando una terrible mortandad… el cálculo fue exacto, no se expandió por el aire más de lo que debía… ahora era cuestión de los infectados el que se expandiera la infección.

Sasuke y sus hombres seguían avanzando, debían no solo matar a Soujiro, sino rescatar a la hija del Uchiha.

Sanz había empezado a moverse también… cientos de shinobis muertos fue el saldo de su primer encuentro, les haría pagar a todos por la pérdida de Alina, pero reservaría a las kunoichis e hijas de nobles para humillar aun mas a sus enemigos… los haría sufrir lo insufrible antes de matarlos.

-Esta va por ti… Alina- dijo sonriendo mientras que abandonaba el campo de batalla dejando muerte y destrucción atrás.

Todo empezaba a conjuntarse, mientras que en un bosque… cercano a la zona de cuarentena.

Un chico de grandes cejas yacía inconsciente en un árbol… no imaginaba que pronto estaría metido en una situación de alto octanaje.

Las piezas estaban en su lugar… y era momento de actuar.

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero de verdad eh estado muy ocupado, pero espero ya no tardar, con este cap da fin a una parte del fic y empiezan las partes de combate, espero que ahora si me puede alargar un poco, ya que no quiero dejar huecos, como ven aun hay algunas cosas inconclusas, pero se irán resolviendo a la marcha je.

Espero les haya gustado.

Suerte


	61. Especial 7

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Especial 7.**

**Eleonor**

**Nota: Lamento la tardanza pero de verdad que sigo muy ocupado estos días. **

-Un placer a todos, aquí su buen Axel Asher regresando de unas vacaciones para traer un nuevo especial.

-Pareciera que el autor ya se olvido de nosotros- dijo Karin molesta.

-Anda, tu ni deberías de quejarte que aun andas adolorida por tu "noche loca" de la otra vez.

-¡Hey que no es mi culpa que esa loca de Eleonor nos pusiera como burros en primavera!- dijo Karin.

-Ok, bueno, de todos modos, creo que se viene algo que muchos querían sber… ¿Cómo fue que Wesker eligio a Eleonor.

-Sí, yo me preguntaba eso- dijo Karin.

-Bueno, no es tan complejo la verdad, pero mejor lo mostramos… por cierto.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Karin y Axel se le acerco.

-¿No necesitas esta dona para sentarte?.

-Hijo de tu…- dijo Karin mientras que le quitaba la dona a Axel y la ponía en la silla.

Hace ya varios años.

Kushina Uzumaki había llegado a Jaguarland y se encontraba en su nueva casa descansando.

-Qué bueno que encontré a mas familiares- dijo sonriendo mientras que un hombre tomaba un café a su lado.

-Sí, y es bueno que no tengas problemas Kushina- dijo el hombre rubio de lentes negros.

-Todo es gracias a tu ayuda Albert, de verdad no se qué haríamos Naru y yo sin ti- dijo Kushina sonriéndole, Albert Wesker le miro y sonrió a la vez acercándose a ella.

-No tienes que agradecerme, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo- dijo él mientras que sus ojos emitían un ligero brillo… Kushina incapaz de resistirse le beso… y Wesker con una sonrisa empezó a desnudarla… para empezar el acto carnal pero…

-¿Qué hacen?- dijo una vocecilla.

-¡Eleonor!- dijo Kushina alarmada, Wesker solo sonrió, esa niña… parecía que era muy precoz ya que siempre la había cachado mirándole cuando tenían sexo hacían algo no muy propio para un menor, era obvio para Wesker que esa niña en el futuro seria toda una depredadora de hombre (y mujeres)

-Oh pequeña, ¿Qué no te han enseñado tus padres a no andar fisgoneando?- dijo Wesker sonriéndole.

-Papá y mamá son muy sosos, siempre cierran las puertas y cortinas cuando se ponen a jugar luchas, al menos ustedes dos no se ocultan… pero ¿Por qué pega tía Kushina esos gemidos?- dijo

-¡Eleonor! ¡Aun estas muy pequeña para saber!- Exclamo Kushina apenada.

-Rayos. Bien, me voy, pero no crean que no los vigilare- dijo Eleonor mientras qué se marchaba.

-Esa niña, es muy precoz para su edad- dijo apenada Kushina.

-Sí, es incluso más precoz que la pequeña Naru- dijo Wesker, Kushina solo suspiro.

-Esas niñas serán un dolor de cabeza cuando crezcan- dijo ella. Pero Wesker solo sonrió.

-"Si… pero no para ti querida… no para ti, es mas creo que ya tengo al conejillo adecuado"- pensó sonriendo.

Los días pasaron y se volvieron meses, después de ciertos eventos, Kushina se había por momentos logrado liberar del control de Wesker y trato de huir pero…

-¡QUE HE HECHO!- grito con terror la pelirroja mientras que miraba unos cuerpos destrozados en el piso -¡HERMANA!

Kushina empezó a gritar aterrada mientras qué miraba como estaba bañada en la sangre de su hermana y su cuñado.

Aterrada busco a Eleonor y la encontró… en brazos de aquel que la había obligado a matar a su familia.

-¡Déjala malito!- dijo Kushina pero se percato que no podía moverse.

-Oh vamos preciosa, ¿Ya ves lo que provocaron tus tonterías? Si no hubieses tratado de huir no habría tenido que hacerte esto- dijo Wesker cargando a Eleonor, Kushina le miro asustada.

-Por favor… no… no la dañes… hare lo que quieras… seré tu esclava pero por favor… déjala- dijo ella, Wesker le sonrió.

-Oh, claro que no le hare daño…esta pequeña es una parte integral de mis planes, igual que tu- dijo sonriendo, ante lo que Kushina le miro asustada –Anda, no te preocupes, ella vivirá, y tú la criaras como una hija, tómalo como una compensación.

-Maldito- dijo ella con tristeza… sabia de sus otros hijos, sabía lo que Wesker hacia con ellos, aunque desconocía el por que -¿Qué harás con Eleonor?

-Solo la fortaleceré, veras, ella es precoz, mucho, lo que ayudara a que pueda contener un poder tan grande como el mismo Kurama… mejor conocido como el Kyubi- dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

-Tu… maldito… ¿Le harás lo mismo que a mis demás hijos?- dijo Kushina con tristeza.

-Algo así, pero no temas, a esta si la podrás cuidar y tener contigo, es más, ella tendrá una vida feliz y apacible, y cuando Naru regrese de sus vacaciones, tú la trataras como hija y Naru como a una hermana, ya que así es como debe de ser- dijo con calma.

-Pero…- dijo Kushina, mas Wesker le cayó poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Calma, no pasara nada malo si es que no te atreve a tratar de huir de nuevo, Eleonor es muy dulce, pero también muy frágil, si no obedeces… pues tendré que encargarme de ella.- dijo con seriedad.

-Si… Wesker- dijo rindiéndose la pelirroja mientras que lloraba.

-A por cierto, te tengo otro castigo, así que acompáñame, el equipo de limpieza recogerá la basura así que Naru no tendrá que ver lo que hiciste- dijo mientras que Kushina se levantaba y le seguía.

Horas después.

El proceso fue un éxito, Eleonor y Asmodeo fueron muy compatibles, al grado que el mismo Wesker se sorprendió, pero dejo descansar a la niña mientras que se encargaba de "disciplinar" a Kushina.

Los hombres de Wesker solo sintieron pena por la mujer, los alaridos que salían de la "sala de juegos" de Wesker solo les daban una leve idea de cómo estaba siendo torturada por toda clase de métodos, desde los más simples a las más terribles perversiones sexuales… solo Andre tenía el estomago lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ver lo que pasaba sin traumarse.

-Wow… eso es aterrador- dijo Karin.

-Sí, pero bueno, Eleonor está a salvo ahora, pero le quedaran secuelas, aunque eso es algo que se verá después.

-Ya veo, pobre niña- dijo Karin con tristeza.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos después… se despiden…

-Karin- dijo ella.

-Y su amigo Axel Asher.

-Esperamos sigan fieles a este fic pese a lo vago de su autor.

-¡Hasta la próxima!

Fin Especial 7

Bien, este fue un especial dedicado a Eleonor je, no fue mucho pero como ven Eleonor de por si era precoz, por eso es que Wesker la eligió, pero ya verán que la pérdida del demonio no afectara mucho los planes de Wesker.

Suerte a todos y espero poder avanzar pronto mas el fic.


	62. Capitulo 29: Lilith

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap29: Lilith.**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación física**

**Nota 2: Lamento la tardanza pero de verdad que sigo muy ocupado estos días. **

Hace un día.

-¡Santa madre de Dios!- dijo un hombre, sus acompañantes solo miraron asombrados el enorme valle que estaba en el lugar donde una vez estuvo Konoha… unas cuantas ruinas les demostraban que eso era o fue alguna vez Konoha.

-Señor, no encontramos sobrevivientes- dijo otro acercándose –Pero encontramos que el cementerio de la villa sobrevivió.

-Que irónico ¿Verdad?- dijo el hombre suspirando -¿Algún rastro de donde haya estado el hogar de los Haruno?

-No señor, probablemente murieron ya que los datos de la dirección que nos dio Sasuke san pues- dijo y señalo al valle –Allá estaba la casa de los Haruno.

-Demonios… bueno creo que no tenemos otra opción… nosotros sepultaremos el cuerpo de la dama Sakura- dijo mientras que miraba la carreta donde reposaba el cadáver de la Haruno.

-Bien señor- dijo uno de los que lo acompañaban mientras que iba a la carreta y la empezaban a llevar al cementerio.

-Y ahora… ¿Cómo le diremos a Sasuke san que ya no existe Konoha?- dijo preocupado.

Más no era el único.

Una mujer rubia de un gran cuerpo solo miraba petrificada lo que antes fuera Konoha.

-¡Por dios!- fue todo lo que dijo Shizune mientras que Tsunade solo caía de rodillas…

-Toda la villa… desapareció- dijo sorprendida.

-Pero como… -fue lo que dijo Tsunade mientras qué lágrimas salían de sus ojos – Ni siquiera cuando Pein nos ataco causo este tipo de daño.

-Ah, eso es culpa de algunos metiches muy ruidosos- dijo una voz, y tanto Tsunade como Shizune voltearon.

Sand las miraba con aburrimiento mientras que colgaba de un árbol, al parecer se había subido para dormir pero de lo flojo que era se quedo colgando de unas lianas.

-¡Tu quien eres!- exclamo Shizune, Tsunade le miro y algo le causo nervios.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?- dijo Tsunade, Sand solo le miro.

-Indirectamente, esto fue provocado por la pelea de mi hermano… en fin, si que eres lenta, ya iba a echar raíces esperándote- dijo él con calma mientras que se empezaba a quitar las lianas.

-Cuidado Tsunade Sama, ese tipo se ve peligroso- dijo Shizune… hasta que Sand rompió las lianas y cayó como costal de papas al piso.

-No se ve tan peligroso- dijo Tsunade con pena… pero Sand solo se levanto mirándoles con cara de lerdo.

-Auch- fue todo lo que dijo mientras qué bostezaba –Sabe, es usted muy hermosa, es una lástima que sea más falsa que un billete de tres pesos… en fin, debo cumplir mi labor

-¡Como que falsa!- exclamo molesta…. Y palideció… Sand brillaba y un chakra tremendo se sentía… no, era algo diferente, no era chakra… era algo diferente…

-¡Pero qué es esto!- exclamo Shizune.

-Es magia- dijo Sand y sonrió con cansancio –El control del Chakra es interesante, pero tedioso… así que mejor decidí embutir mi cuerpo entero con magia pura… no es tan cansado.

-¡Tsunade sama mire!- exclamo Shizune mientras que una especie de aura salía de Sand, Tsunade rápidamente se paro frente a Shizune y…

-¡Que me estás haciendo!- dijo al sentirse debilitada…. No solo eso… su sello de la frente desapareció y Sand sonrió mientras que Tsunade envejecía años en segundos.

-¡Tsunade Sama- exclamo Shizune mientras que Tsunade se transformaba en una anciana.

-¿Qué… que me has hecho?- dijo una anciana Tsunade ante la mirada de terror de Shizune.

-Solo te quite todo el chakra que usabas para pelear… no quería sorpresas… aunque tampoco pensé que te vieras así… hugh… mira, ya que de todos modos morirás te hare un favor- dijo Sand ante la mirada de Shizune quien se paro protectora ante Tsunade –Mira, no me gusta matar viejos así que usando un poco de mi magia "Arco Humano" pues….

-¡Que piensas hacer!- exclamo Shizune, pero Sand solo sonrió mientras que sus manos brillaban y de pronto Tsunade brillo… ante la sorpresa de Shizune Tsunade recupero su cuerpo juvenil.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo la Kage.

-¡Tsunade sama esta normal!- exclamo Shizune sonriendo aliviada, pero noto que Tsunade no se veía tan tranquila.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- dijo la antes anciana.

-Solo te devolvía a tu mejor edad… 20 años, deberías de estar feliz- dijo Sand bostezando – y mira que es mucho lio hacer eso.

-¡No puedo sentir mi chakra!- exclamo furiosa ante la sorpresa de Shizune.

-Ash, que escandalosa, todavía que te devolví tu juventud te comportas tan malagradecida- dijo Sand aburrido.- Además, no te quejes, no te lo arrebate, solo te quite todo lo que tenias acumulado por una buena razón- dijo pero en eso Shizune se avallanzo contra él…

-¡Devuélvele su chakra!- exclamo Shizune usando un bisturí de chakra… y Sand con un simple movimiento le dio un manotazo lanzándola a volar.

-Que flojera contigo- dijo molesto mientras que Tsunade veía con sorpresa lo fácil que su discipula había sido derrotada.

-¡Maldito!- exclamo pero un puñetazo la dejo Noqueada… sin sus técnicas de chakra… no era más que una mujer normal, quizás un poco más fuerte, pero ya n podía ni siquiera invocar el Byakugo para aguantar mas…

La vista se le nulo.

-No temas… no es mi deber matarte… mi padre tiene planes para ti, deberías de sentirte orgullosa- dijo mientras que bostezando cargaba el cuerpo de Tsunade como si nada… en eso noto que varios Shinobis que habían acompañado a Tsunade (y que ella había mandado a revisar por si había sobrevivientes) iban en camino, solo bostezo aburrido y se teletransporto, ya había hecho bastante y esperaba que con eso bastase para que su padre lo dejara descansar otros 4 años.

Hace un dia.

Los Hyuga se hallaban al norte, en la capital Feudal del agua, durante la guerra, los miembros del Consejo pensaron que el compromiso de Hanabi Hyuga y Sai era falso, por lo que decidieron poner una prueba, era poco común pero se aplicaba en caso de duda…

Hanabi Hyuga debía de entregar su virginidad a su prometido enfrente de un testigo (el Genero no importaba) para atestiguar que la unión era real, el testigo debía de apuntar las expresiones faciales de Hanabi y exponer si veía pasión en ella, de lo contrario se podría anular el compromiso y futuro matrimonio permitiendo que los miembros del Consejo decidieran a su esposo y futuro Lider consorte.

Obviamente no se imaginaron que Hanabi y Sai decidirían usar una "droga" para poder simular un estadio de pasión, l oque convenció al testigo al verlos hacer el amor de unmodo bastante apasionado.

Claro está que al entregar su virginidad a Sai… este formalmente se convirtió en su esposo.

Por lo que eso nos lleva ahora….

-No entiendo porque la boda se celebro aquí- dijo Hanabi aun incomoda de saber que a partir de ese momento era una mujer casada.

-El sueño de Hinata era casarse en el templo de esta ciudad… así que, es como una muestra del afecto que le tenemos- dijo Hiashi, quien aun se sentía incomodo, sabía que Hanabi y Sai habían hecho el amor por la prueba… y se ve que a su hija le gusto, ya que no se despegaba de su nuevo esposo.

-Por el momento ya no tenemos vuelta atrás- dijo Sai leyendo la expresión de Hiashi, Hanabi solo sonrio –Bueno, aun asi espero sean corteses conmigo para enseñarme los deberes de un marido- dijo el con una sonrisa… no tan falsa como las que acostumbraba.

-Recuerda que ahora eres Líder Consorte del clan- dijo Hiashi, Sai solo le miro.

-Espero poder hacerlo bien también, pero es mejor que sea Hanabi quien lo lideré, yo no sirvo para eso, y ella es muy eficaz- dijo Sai, Hiashi sonrio mientras que Hanabi se le pegaba.

Pese a todo, había hecho una buena elección.

En el fondo del templo.

-Diablos… ese maldito de Hiashi… no pensé que tuviera todo planeado- dijo un viejo.

-Sí, y más por que el hijo del Feudal de Fuego, Soujiro Makoto ya había aceptado ser el consorte- dijo uno más.

-En fin, por ahora no podemos hacer nada, cuando volvamos a la villa veremos el modo de controlarles- dijo, mas no sabía que en ese momento… ya no había villa a la cual volver.

En otro lugar.

Soujiro miraba la carta enviada por parte de la nodriza.

-¿Qué pasa Soujiro san?- pregunto uno de sus hombres?

-Nada, solo que la nodriza me informa que fue con un genetista y una adivina… y ambos coincidieron en que la hija de Sasuke Uchiha será una mujer muy hermosa- dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

-Oh… ¿Entonces seguirá con sus planes?- dijo el hombre.

-Sí, además, ya arregle con papá que me concertara un Omiai con Shizuka… ya sabes la hija del feudal del agua… si, eh decidido que ella será mi esposa- dijo sonriendo.

-Peor ¿No acaso su padre es demasiado liberal con ella?- dijo su subordinado.

-Eso no será problema, el acuerdo entre feudales le obliga a aceptar ese compromiso… je, ella es muy hermosa… ¿Cuánto podrá aguantar el potro?- dijo y sus subordinado sonrió.

-Oh señor… ¿Pero ella será su esposa, como podrá hacerle eso?- dijo con sarcasmo, Soujiro sonrió.

-Fácil, solo lo hare- dijo riendo mientras que su subordinado también reía.

Sin saber que alguien les había escuchado…

Hace 1 hora.

En varios lugares se sintió un temblor…

Y Wesker sonrió, el plan fue un éxito, bombardear con ayuda de los Blackbirds el lugar donde se ocultaban los sapos y las serpientes… aun no encontraba el de las Babosas.

-Señor, según los informes, las explosiones de 2 megatones fueron exitosas- dijo un soldado.

-Bien, eso es perfecto… ¿Daños a nuestro equipo?- preguntó.

Tuvimos bajas entre los soldados que sirvieron como distracción, más o menos un 20% de ellos pereció en la refriega, y otro 40% en las explosiones- dijo el hombre.

-Bien, envíale nuestro pésame a sus esposas e hijos… y que se les pague una indemnización- dijo él, el soldado hizo un saludo y se marcho.

Wesker entonces miro sonriendo las pantallas los hongos nucleares que devastaban los lugares donde vivían las invocaciones… era obvio que eso provocaría un Caos, ya que muchas criaturas ya invocadas no tendrían a donde volver.

Sonriendo se dirigió a sus habitaciones, al entrar, vio que Kushina aun dormía, desnuda sobre la cama… su belleza aun le sorprendía… y a veces… muy… pero muy… pero muy a veces lo hacían dudar un poco.

Se sentó al lado y la miro mientras que un suspiro salía de sus labios y se quitaba los lentes.

-Tal vez en otro mundo y en otro tiempo… las cosas habrían sido distintas… ¿Verdad Lilith?- dijo y entonces su mirada se ensombreció –Amon pronto estará listo… y el momento del Segundo renacer de la humanidad empezara… Sand me ha llamado, viene para acá, tiene a Tsunade y todo estará listo… pronto todo acabara y el mundo será como debió de ser.

Y se levanto, él sabía que Kushina lo escuchaba, pero no le dio importancia, era hora de volver a la misión y era mejor que ella descansara… por que pronto tendría que cumplir con su mayor encargo.

Matar a Naruto Uzumaki.

Se fue del cuarto mientras que Kushina abrió los ojos… y lloro, sabía que Wesker la tenía por completo en su poder… y aun asi no podía traicionarlo… no ahora… no ahora que había dejado de ser Kushina…

La Kushina que todos habían conocido murió en el ataque del Kyubi… de Kurama… y ella le había tomado más de 17 años aceptarlo… ahora era otra… la consorte del diablo, la mujer que sería la madre de los pecadores… era cierto, no podía negarlo… Wesker lo había hecho perfecto con ella… y no había vuelta atrás.

Era hora de que aceptara su lugar como Lilith… al lado de Wesker… aun si eso implicaba matar a su adorado hijo…

En otra parte.

Marcus estaba cabizbajo, lo que le había dicho Naru por teléfono confirmo sus sospechas. Levanto una radio mientras que esperaba que lo que estaba por hacer fuera lo correcto.

-Jay… dile a Key que empezó… que alerte a Morgado y que preparen el proyecto "JUSTICE" también envía a alguien a por Sawyer y que las tropas retrocedan a las fronteras- dijo mientras que se escuchaba un "copiado" del otro lado.

Marcus solo miro al cielo… Wesker debía ser detenido, pero no sabía si podría lograrlo… lo que recordaba de Wesker era suficiente como para provocarle pesadillas al más valiente.

En otra parte.

Hace 5 horas.

Rock Lee miraba confuso el lugar…

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo al ver que era una especie de fortificación… de pronto escucho algo… eran truenos, pero cortos… y entonces escucho unos gritos.

-¡Dispárales a la cabeza!- se escucho.

-¡Ya lo sé, pero son demasiados!- dijo otro.

-¡Liberen a la Capitana, ella sabrá que hacer!- dijo otra voz.

Rock Lee no sabía qué era lo que pasaba… y entonces lo vio…

Era un hombre, tenía el estomago abierto y sus tripas colgaban de él… la sangre era negra y pegajosa… pero se movía, como si fuera un maldito muerto viviente.

-Santo… -dijo Lee y en eso noto que el hombre gemía y más personas similares salían detrás… de pronto uno corrió yéndosele encima…

En otro lugar.

-todo empezó… es hora de que la Orden de la Flor de Lis entre a combate- dijo una voz de un viejo.

-Es hora de acabar con esta guerra insulsa y este conflicto entre las naciones feudales y la republica- dijo otro.

-Envíen a nuestros agentes- dijo alguien más y el grupo de viejos empezó a moverse.

Era hora de detener a Wesker.

Continuara.

Bien, aquí se explicaron algunas cosas, Tsunade fue secuestrada, el grupo de la Orden de la Flor de Lis que menciono Kim hace muchos caps hizo su aparición, vimos que Hanabi y su clan estaban en la capital del País del Agua, así que aun no saben de que Konoha ya no existe y el Clan se quedo sin tierras.

No apareció Naruto, pro vimos que Marcus es mucho más de lo que aparenta y ya sabía quién era Wesker y lo que planeaba en cierto modo… y lo de Kushina, je, solo diré que el asunto con Lilith es algo que será muy escabroso, ya lo verán.

Suerte a todos


	63. Omake 22

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 22.**

**Nota: Marcus… the First Warrior**

**Nota 2: Lamento la tardanza pero de verdad que sigo muy ocupado estos días. **

Hace años…

Una familia del grupo Falcon se inscribió a un proyecto científico, el objetivo… superhumanos.

Marcus fue elegido por su voluntad, ya que pese a ser un niño débil y enfermizo era más listo que muchos, y además, no se rendía, se esforzaba mucho.

Fue parte del proyecto Super Soldier, con lo que su nivel aumento mucho, pero no solo eso, Marcus recibió el mejor entrenamiento de parte de Falcons, Jaguares y Shen Longs, aparte del entrenamiento Coda.

Marcus entonces vivio como uno de los mejores soldados de la republica, pero se dedicaba a veces a labores mas frívolas, como ser el guardia fronterizo o guardia aduanero…

Durante ese tiempo conoció a Wesker y a Kushina.

A Wesker por su trabajo, en un principio fueron colegas, ya que Wesker veía en Marcus a alguien de potencial, un hombre con dones enormes.

Marcus en cambio vio en Wesker a un revolucionario, alguien que llevaría a Jaguarland a la cima.

Durante el tiempo que laboraron juntos, se lograron muchas cosas… pero ocurrió el primer choque…

Kushina.

Marcus la conoció y se enamoro a primera vista de ella, y para Kushina, Marcus no le era indiferente.

Durante el tiempo antes de que Kushina fuera "aleccionada" por Wesker, cuando aun creía ser solo una refugiada, ella tenía sentimientos encontrados, creía amar a Wesker, pero sentía una especie de necesidad de estar con Marcus… no tardo en notar que al igual que Marcus, ella se había enamorado…

Pero todo se fue al diablo el día que Wesker movió sus piezas.

Marcus supo que algo malo pasaba, pero mantuvo un perfil bajo, por medio de espías supo que Kushina era parte de los planes de Wesker, pero no la confronto, por algún motivo sabía que hacerlo pondría en riesgo a Kushina, Naru y Eleonor…

Entonces abandono el trato con Wesker, y desde entonces se volvieron rivales, Wesker sabia de los sentimientos de Marcus por Kushina, y decidió aprovecharse, más porque sabía que Kushina también se había enamorado, lo que sin saberlo le causaba malestar… y lo impulsaba a buscar el modo de humillar a Marcus.

Durante ese tiempo, Marcus se preparo, junto con un grupo de agentes preparo el proyecto "JUSTICE" así como contacto con varios de los grupos secretos de Jaguarland y con el grupo secreto (del cual solo un par de personas sabían de él) Flor de Lis… prepararon equipo, planes y aun así, el sabia que detener lo que Wesker planeaba sería difícil, mas porque solo tenían sospechas de él…

La Orden le había enseñado sobre Magia, y sobre lo que podría detener el mal que se desbocaría, peor el momento de actuar debía de ser puntual, no podían empezar aun, por lo que Marus debía de permitir que Wesker actuara…

Pero en el fondo de su ser, esperaba que esto sirviera para salvarla a ella… a Kushina.

La única mujer que había hecho que el se enamorara como un burro.

Haría todo para salvarla, para darle una vida real… aunque ello implicase su propia muerte

Las horas pasan y el tiempo no se detiene.

El momento de la gran batalla final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y Marcus estaba listo.

Haría que Wesker pagar con sangre todas sus fechorías.

**Fin Omake**

Ok, un Omake de Marcus, je, espero les haya gustado ya que aunque corto, es para ayudar a desentrañar lo que se viene.

Ya que el fic está muy cerca de su parte final.

Suerte


	64. Capitulo 30: Muerte al Amanecer 1

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap30: Muerte al amanecer p1.**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación física**

**Nota 2: Lamento la tardanza pero de verdad que sigo muy ocupado estos días. **

Hace un día.

Kiba despertó… la capsula yacía destrozada en el lecho de un rio… se percato de que estaba sobre algo muy suave y levanto el rostro… entonces se levanto de golpe.

Su cara había estado apoyada sobre los grandes y bien dotados senos de Reyna…

Se sonrojo… pero recordó lo que había pasado con Akamaru y sintió ira, vio un trozo metálico afilado y lo tomo… iba a matarla… pero algo lo detuvo… se veía tan dulce así… inconsciente… y de pronto.

-Pa…pá…- salió de sus labios, Kiba la miro… y no supo porque tiro el metal y le cargo con suavidad… era muy liviana para su altura.

-Debo de ser un imbécil por esto- dijo mirando a Reyna… era demasiado hermosa… y se maldijo por ser tan suave con las mujeres.

No sabían que en esos momentos…

Poblado de Date.

Hace unas horas se libraba una terrible batalla entre las fuerzas Shinobis, los soldados de la republica y el grupo revolucionario Black Phoenix…

Pero nadie imagino que de entre el bosque saldrían corriendo varias personas muy extrañas… atacaron a diestra y siniestra, nadie lo espero, fueran rebeldes, shinobis o soldados…

Hombres mujeres y niños, todos enloquecidos atacando a las fuerzas en pugna… muchos combatientes cayeron antes de poder reaccionar.

Fue una matanza… pero habría sido peor si en el último momento los líderes de los tres bandos decidieran una tregua y combatir juntos.

Los disparos de los tanques mas los ataques de jutsus y los disparos de toda clase de armas lograron contener el feroz ataque, no solo de los enloquecidos civiles, sino también de aquellos compañeros que de pronto enloquecieron y empezaron a atacar.

Horas después.

-¡Lleven a este a las carpas medicas!- decía un soldado mientras que junto con los rebeldes y Shinobis recogían a heridos.

-¡Agárralo! ¡Ponle la mordaza!- exclamaba alguien en la carpa medica.

-¡Me mordió! ¡Me arranco el dedo!- exclamo otro.

¡BANG!

El sonido de disparos era común, parecía que todo aquel que había ido mordido enloquecía.

-¡Por allí va otro!- dijo alguien.

-¡Denle con todo!- dijo alguien y el sonido de disparos retumbo.

o

-¡No se cae!-

-¡Denle a la cabeza! ¡Solo así se caen!-

En una carpa.

-Bien, esto es grave- dijo el General de División Carlos Morgado.

-Sí, esas cosas nos pegaron muy duro, y no sabemos de donde salieron- dijo Tsume Inuzuka, Capitana de la División Shinobi.

-Lo peor de todo… es que reconocí a mucha gente inocente… ¿Qué les habrá pasado?- dijo una mujer enmascarada que lideraba esa facción de los rebeldes Black Phoenix… Tsume le miro… esa mujer… algo en ella le hacía recordar a la "fallecida" Ayame Ichiraku

-Por el momento eso no importa, esta alianza es un mal necesario, perdimos a muchos efectivos en el ataque y por los informes de los exploradores, parece ser que hay mas de esas cosas en los alrededores- dijo Morgado.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo Tsume.

-Ustedes conocen esta tierra mejor, debemos de ir a un punto neutral y organizar una defensa mientras que informamos a nuestros líderes para un alto al fuego- dijo Morgado mientras que los demás asentían.

La noche era muy oscura… pero no había paz.

Hace una hora.

Naruto, Diana y Hinata se dirigían a los países Feudales, habían logrado conseguir a un piloto que los llevaría en un avión supersónico… desde el cielo veían las villas y pueblos, se veían algunos incendios, marcas de guerra pensaron… hasta que…

-¡Qué demonios es eso!- dijo Naruto mirando por la ventana.

-Baje un poco- dijo Diana y el piloto asintió…

La escena era dantesca, soldados y ninjas peleaban… juntos para tratar de quitarse de encima a civiles que se les aventaban y mordían, ni los supresores de chakra servían en contra de ellos, eran salvajes, rápidos, y parecía que cada soldado y Shinobi que era atacado o mordido enloquecía… Naruto no entendía que pasaba pero Diana y Hinata solo miraron sus armas.

-Es el Armagedón- dijo Diana lo que sorprendió a ambos –Cuando no haya mas lugar en el infierno, los muertos rondaran por la tierra… era una frase que decía la vieja Hana.

-Esto debe de ser parte del plan de Wesker- dijo Hinata -¿Pero por que lo haría?

-Por su deseo de cambiar al mundo… ahora entiendo, el jamás planeo ser el líder de la republica, ni siquiera el máximo gobernador… solo quería que todo cambiara de golpe y que mejor manera que con un caos- dijo Naruto serio –Y no puedo creer que nadie lo notase… ni siquiera con todas las habilidades que poseo pude detectarlo- dijo molesto.

-¿Hablan de Albert Wesker?- dijo el piloto.

-Si… me imagino que sabrá mucho de él ya que es diputado- dijo Diana.

-Oh, no solo se eso de él, hemos visto en vuelos de practica algunas cosas que no se nos permite contar en público- dijo sorprendiendo a los tres, el Piloto sonrio y saco algo, lanzándolo a los pies de Naruto.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo el rubio confuso.

-Sean bienvenidos a la Flor de Lis- dijo sonriéndole –No están solos, es hora de acabar con ese psicópata.

Hace unas horas.

Rock Lee estaba cansado, no sabía de dónde salían, pero esas cosas, pero estaba decidido a no dejarse pescar.

Escalo un muro y vio con sorpresa que las criaturas luchaban contra una buena cantidad de personas armadas.

-¡Debemos de ir a los botes de la zona este!- decía Sawyer, Gai asintió, Laura les miro y bajo la cabeza con tristeza… cuando empezó la refriega ella fue de las primeras en ser liberadas… y fue corriendo a ver a Gai… y lo que vio fue a él y a Sawyer besándose antes de que les informaran de lo que pasaban… no supo porque pero… aunque se sentía triste y mal, no era tan extremo como había pensado.

-¿Se habrá equivocado la adivina?- dijo con duda.

-¡Cuidado Laura!- exclamo Gai y Laura vio que una criatura se le iba encima pero…

Un borrón verde le sujeto y la saco de la ruta haciendo que la criatura se estrellase y pudieran rematarla.

-¡Pero qué es eso!- dijo Sawyer levantando el arma, pero Gai le detuvo.

-¡LEE!- exclamo con una sonrisa haciendo notar a Sawyer que lo conocía.

-¡Gai sensei!- dijo Lee sonriendo y en eso Laura le miro….

-"Esos ojos… esas cejas… esa cara redondeada… ¡No cabe duda es él el verdadero elegido!"- pensó sonriendo, cosa que por algún motivo noto Sawyer.

-¡Gai sensei! ¡Que pasa aquí!- dijo Lee mientras que de un salto llegaba a donde estaba su sensei.

-Lee, luego te cuento, por ahora se un caballero y cuida de esta joven dama- dijo Gai señalando a Laura, Lee le miro… y sintió un hormigueo, no la había visto bien pero… era hermosa… más que hermosa… era una diosa a sus ojos.

-Creo que te salvaste- dijo Sawyer en voz baja, Gai sonrió peor el sonido de disparos les llamo la atención… esas no eran balas de rifle.

-¡Helicópteros!- dijo un cadete mientras que varios helicópteros disparaban la carga de sus gatlings y unos helicópteros de transporte aterrizaban.

-¡Todos a los vehículos!- dijo Sawyer mientras que Gai y los cadetes y soldados corrían a los helicópteros de transporte.

Minutos después estaban en el aire… Sawyer miro a los soldados que iban en el helicóptero y solo suspiro.

-Ustedes no son del ejercito normal… ¿Quién los envió?- dijo poniendo a Gai en guardia.

-Calmese capitana… somos amigos de Marcus… de seguro nos conoce- dijo quitándose la máscara antigases y mostrando a una mujer muy hermosa de tez morena –Mi nombre es Xochitl… y soy parte de la Flor de Lis.

Sawyer le miro con sorpresa.

-¿La Flor de Lis?- dijo Gai confuso y Xochitl le miro.

-Usted debe de ser Maito Gai, Naruto me ha hablado mucho de usted- dijo sorprendiendo a Gai –Antes que nada, déjeme explicarle que Naruto no les traiciono, todo esto fue un plan de Wesker para provocar una guerra de mas dimensiones- dijo Xochitl, Gai le miro confundido y volteo a ver a Lee esperando que dijera algo…

Y se sorprendió de ver que Lee miraba a Laura fijamente y esta le devolvía la mirada… parecía que habían sufrido un "flechazo a primera vista" y por el momento no tenían ojos para nadie más.

-Mejor explica, que no entendemos que diablos dices- dijo Sawyer, Xochitl sonrió y se sentó.

-Claro, será algo bueno para pasar el tiempo- dijo sonriendo.

En otra parte.

Un helicóptero había recogido a Karin y a Naru, ambas serian llevadas al cuartel secundario de la Flor de Lis, estaban agotadas, pero al menos ya estaban bien, sin embargo Karin tenía unas sensaciones muy raras… sentía chakras raros por todos lados, eso le daba miedo, no se había sentido nunca así, en eso vio a un hombre viejo en el vehículo..

-Veo que también lo notaste- dijo el viejo.

-El mundo está cambiando- dijo Karin.

-Y para mal- dijo el viejo, Karin se percato que el viejo igual que ella podía sentir los cambios, tal vez no el chakra, peor algo sentía.

-Pronto todo acabara- dijeron a la vez mientras que Naru dormía.

Hellcarrier.

Wesker miro la pantalla, Sanz estaba haciendo un verdadero caos en la capital del Pais Feudal de la tierra, no parecía haber nadie que lo pudiese parar.

-De verdad la amaba- dijo Wesker.

-No imagine que llegara a amar así a su hermana- dijo Kushina.

-¿Lo consideras antinatural?- dijo Wesker con calma.

-No… lo considero humano… ella era la funda de Sanz, lo que lo humanizaba, sin Alina, no es más que un asesino- dijo Kushina, Wesker le abrazo.

-Anda, no es tan malo, una vez que todo esto termine, tendrás tu oportunidad de tener una vida- dijo él, Kushina le miro… como desearía creerle, pero…

-¿Ya acabaste con Tsunade?- dijo ella.

-Ya esta lista, mis cálculos fueron correctos, ella es la huésped perfecta para tener a Lujuria de nuevo en activo, al menos temporalmente- dijo Wesker.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te traicionara?- dijo Kushina.

-Es fácil, hemos vaciado de su cerebro toda memoria que tenia, el poder de Amon nos permitió eso… y ahora es nuestra fiel seguidora- dijo Wesker mientras qué una puerta se abría, los hombres de Wesker rápidamente se pusieron unos dijes para evitar caer –Te presento a la nueva Avatar de Asmodeo…

Y Kushina vio con pena a Tsunade, su apariencia era la de una joven de 20 años… sus ropas habían sido sustituidas por un kimono que realmente dejaba a la vista los hombros y buena parte de sus senos, sin contar que la apertura dejaba ver las hermosas piernas y muslos de Tsunade, además su expresión mostraba la Lujuria… una lujuria sin límites y una sensualidad que incluso hacía sentir algo de calor a Kushina.

-¿Por qué elegiste a Tsunade? Anko habría sido una mejor elección- dijo Kushina

-No, Anko Mitarashi es una mujer que si bien es muy dada a mostrar sus encantos, sexualmente es una mojigata, que no nos engañe su apariencia sexy, ella, no sabe usar el sexo más que como herramienta… Tsunade en cambio, tiene la capacidad para usarlo como debe de ser, con sentimiento y lujuria… además, ella ya está enamorada. Y eso nos seria un problema- dijo Wesker sorprendiendo a Kushina.

-¿Anko enamorada?- dijo ella.

-Sí, mis espías han encontrado que esa mujer ama con locura a un tal… déjame recordar… ah sí, Umino Iruka, je, ¿Quién diría que ese hombre tendría tanto pegue?- dijo Wesker, Tsunade se les acerco.

-¿Que desea que haga Wesker san?- dijo Tsunade, pero Wesker solo sonrió.

-Necesito que te encargues del Raikage- dijo con calma, Tsuande le miro.

-Escucho y obedezco- dijo ella, Wesker le miro.

-Has que conozca el paraíso muchas veces antes de que lo mandes al infierno, dale algo que recordar en su otra vida- dijo Wesker, Tsunade sonrio.

-Si amo…- dijo sonriendo y marchandose.

-¿Crees que lo lograra?- dijo Kushina.

-Oh, claro que lo hará, lo que son el Raikage y su hermano, es que tienen una fuerte represión sexual, Killer Bee desde la muerte de Yuu Fugito y el Raikage… será un super macho pero es un caballero y jamás ha ido a por su secretaria… y sé que le tiene muchas ganas- dijo Wesker, Kushina le miro.

-¿Cómo diablos es que sabes eso?- dijo confusa… y de pronto vio algo en la mano de Wesker -¿Una sanguijuela?

-Algo así… estas pequeñas son fáciles de infiltrar y me mandan información de todo… el conocimiento es poder y lo sabes- dijo él, Kushina le miro y… pese a lo que él le había hecho, no pudo evitar sentirse asombrada por la capacidad táctica de Wesker.

Miro por una ventana del Hellcarrier y se pregunto ¿Qué estaría haciendo Marcus? No lo negaba… el saber de la verdad sobre ella no reducía el amor que sentía por ese hombre… pero… ella se dio cuenta que pese a todo… también sentía amor por Wesker… no sabía porque… y su corazón sufría, aun amaba a Minato, pero el amor no es algo que se pueda dominar… ya hora su corazón estaba repartido entre trs hombres diferentes de aptitudes muy distintas…

Su fallecido y amado esposo Minato, serio, dulce, tierno…

Marcus, amable, alegre y atrevido…

Wesker, Cruel, déspota, pero muy apasionado…

Bajo la vista mientras que esperaba a ver qué pasaba, si Naruto fallaba en matarla… ella lo mataría, no tenía otra opción, sabía que Naruto no querría vivir en el mundo que Wesker crearía.

Las horas pasaban, el mundo se movía.

Soujiro Makoto se dirigía con sus hombres a la casa de Shizuka Hoshi, ya se había aburrido de esperar y le daría una pequeña "probada" de lo que se venía, ya había investigado a Juugo y sabia como detenerlo… lo que no sabía es que alguien más iba para donde estaba él… y no estaba muy feliz… y estaba más que preparado para darle el escarmiento de su vida entera.

Sasuke seguía avanzando, un hombre había logrado interceptar una transmisión y al fin lo sabia… sabia a donde estaba su hija, y la recuperaría a como diera lugar, Makoto podía esperar, primero recuperaría a su bebé y después iría a por Soujiro.

El mundo gira,, y no se detiene…

La infección se expandía mientras que el campamento formado por las tres fuerzas militares en tregua se preparaba para evacuar.

Tsume Inuzuka miro al camino y vio al Capitán Morgado.

-¿Les hablaras de la Flor de Lis?- dijo ella, Morgado volteo.

-Sí, es hora de que todos sepan la verdad, eres una gran aliada, tú y tu clan Tsume- dijo Morgado, Tsume solo ese rasco la cabeza y sonrió.

-Sí, es difícil pertenecer a una organización secreta internacional que no debe de ser reconocida más que como un rumor- dijo ella, Morgado se carcajeo mientras qué se acercaba a Tsume.

-Lo sé, lo peor es no poder estar cerca de las personas amadas- dijo él acercándose a Tsume y besándola.

-Hey… recuerda que soy una mujer casada-. Dijo ella y bajo la vista –Y aunque… aprecio mucho a mi esposo… lo nuestro no puede ser.

-Lo sé… aunque me gustaría poder hablar con Kiba- dijo Morgado, Tsume bajo la vista.

-Yo también quisiera… me gustaría que el supiera quién es su verdadero padre- dijo ella mientras que Morgado miro a las estrellas.

-¿Es un gran guerrero?- dijo él.

-Uno de los mejores- le respondió.

-Eso me basta para estar orgulloso- dijo mientras qué escuchaban la orden de empezar a moverse.

Aun si todo salía bien, sabían que el destino no permitiría que se unieran como familia.

En otro lugar.

Alina miro al cielo, y recordó a su amado Sanz, esperaba poder convencerlo, no quería tener que matarle… y escucho un ruido… y vio a lo lejos un punto enorme volando.

-Padre- dijo al sentir la esencia de Wesker.

En otro lugar.

Killer Bee solo miro a Rina, esta se encontraba en meditación, al parecer n contacto con la naturaleza de un modo similar a lo que hacia Naruto… claro que a diferencia de Naruto, Rina se desnudaba por completo sin ningún pudor.

-Diablos, esto no es para que lo haga un hombre- dijo, pero sin dejar de admirar el desnudo cuerpo de la chica, aunque al parecer al novio de Rina no le importaba mucho.

Rina solo meditaba.

Y abrió los ojos.

-Es hora- dijo levantándose –Tengo la información necesaria y ahora empezamos a movernos, ¡Alisten el avión! ¡Partimos ahora mismo a Kumogakure!

Bee solo le miro, Rina no se había vestido aun y estaba parada desnuda frente a todos… aunque bueno, no había para quejarse, de verdad que tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso y que daba tentación… pero le preocupaba lo que comentaba… sobre el fin del mundo y cosas así.

Era el inicio de la gran guerra final.

Continuara.

Bien, las piezas listas, Soujiro va a por Shizuka y viene preparado para acabar con Juugo, pero lo siguen, ¿Quién será?, Sasuke ha localizado a su hija y va a por ella, Naruto, Diana y Hinata se encontraron con que el piloto es parte de la Flor de Lis, y los lleva a donde será la gran batalla, Wesker convirtió a Tsunade en la nueva "Lujuria", Kushina sigue dando de qué hablar y je… Tsume tuvo un hijo con otro hombre que no era su esposo y resulto ser un republicano ¿Qué pasara si Kiba se entera de que su verdadero padre no es quien creía? ¿Que pasara con Kiba y Reina, mas porque Kiba no pudo matarla cuando tuvo oportunidad? ¿Y que pasara ahora que Lee se enamoro a primera vista de Laura?

Je, ya estamos cerca del final, y con la infección atacando a los tres ejércitos, con Wesker recuperando su poder, y con la Flor de Lis preparando su movimiento, je, se viene lo último.

Espero les guste.

Suerte


	65. Omake 23

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 23.**

**Nota: Reyna, su verdad**

**Nota 2: Lamento la tardanza pero de verdad que sigo muy ocupado estos días. **

Hace años…

Hubo una jovencita que vivía en el campo, en las afueras de la republica, su padre se dedicaba al negocio de la platería y manejo de otros metales, era tan bueno que incluso los feudales le compraban.

Su hija y esposa estaban orgullosas de él y él las trataba como reinas.

Peor había algo más.

El era un maestro de combate, no solo eso, usaba un poder especial que le permitía manipular la plata al grado que esta podía repeler incluso los Jutsus de los ninjas y protegía incluso contra el Genjutsus… los Shinobis creyeron que era un metal especial y empezaron a hacer planes

El hombre, conocido como Jude, aun así vivió tranquilo, su esposa e hija estaban a salvo con el ya que aparte de todo era un guerrero impresionante, dotado de las artes Fei Long, por lo que cada ninja que lo retaba era derrotado.

Y todo hubiera seguido bien, si no fuera porque una vez….

Un ninja lo reto a un combate muy raro, Jude lucho con habilidad y lo derroto, pero antes de acabar, el shinobi tomo a Reyna como rehén, haciendo que Jude se desconcentrara e intentara salvar a su hija, momento aprovechad para que lo atacaran por la espalda…

Jude no murió instantáneamente, pero varios Shinobis lo golpearon para que revelara sus secretos, el solo comento lo que sabía, que n era un metal especial y cosas así… lo que no satisfizo a los shinobis, quienes lo humillaron violando a su hermosa esposa enfrente de él… tantas veces que la pobre mujer murió del horror… Jude juro venganza, pero fue asesinado.

Reyna fue llevada como esclava para ser vendida al Lord Feudal del Fuego, pero un hecho extraño le salvo…

Una mujer, Kunoichi de Konoha, del clan Inuzuka le rescato, Reyna aun así tenía un gran rencor por los Shinobis, pero el trato con esa Inuzuka le hizo entender que había una minoría que eran nobles…

Reyna aprendió mucho de Konoha… e incluso tuvo una sensación de atracción por el hijo de la líder del clan… y después huyo, ya que pese a todo, no podía perdonar al daño hecho a su familia y decidida a buscar venganza, decidió volverse un miembro de los escuadrones de la muerte.

Fue en ese tiempo que Reyna conoció a Wesker, este la recogió y la crio como una hija… le dio un nuevo objetivo, la mejora de la republica, y un escuadrón, Reyna se destaco como líder y por increíble que pareciera, se volvió tan importante para ellos que dicho escuadrona la respetaba más que a los generales, le tenían mucho cariño y ella también los quería mucho al grado que incluso sintió que eran su nueva familia.

En ese tiempo conoció a Olivier, otra de las protegidas de Wesker, ambas se hicieron amigas, aunque a veces Reyna sentía que Olivier le miraba de un modo extraño, en una borrachera, ambas durmieron juntas, pero pese a ello, Reyna no sentía más que un amor fraternal por Olivier, pero sospechaba que su amiga la veía como algo mas.

Aun así la relación de amistad se mantuvo.

Reyna seguía destacándose y tuvo un par de amoríos con algunos de los miembros de su escuadra, pero todos acabaron bien, ya que pese a todo, Reyna se percato que fueron mas una especie de distractor… un modo de darse cuenta que los hombres no eran malos… un bálsamo para su torturada alma… y gracias a eso pudo seguir adelante en la vida.

Fue definida como la mejor guerrera del País junto con Oliver y al igual que su padre, desarrollo la capacidad de manipular los metales como la plata haciéndolos resistentes a los ataques de chakra y capaces de traspasar incluso las armaduras Raiton.

Sin embargó, hubo algo en lo que Wesker siempre vio mal a Reyna… y era esa bondad que mostraba a los enemigos capturados, aunque en pelea podía ser sádica, no tenía el sadismo necesario… no era como Oliver que se excitaba tremendamente al masacrar a alguien, a grado tal que una vez acabadas sus misiones se iba a buscar hombres o mujeres con quienes tener sexo… Reyna era distinta, a veces se quedaba en un café sola mirando el atardecer… y era por eso que Wesker sabía que algún día tendría que deshacerse de ella.

Ahora… lo que Wesker no sabía… era que en el fondo, Reyna era una pequeña niña que ansiaba el amor de una familia… que extrañaba a sus padres y que aun tenia sueños de ser una feliz ama de casa con un esposo noble y trabajador…

Sueños que pese a todo lo que había vivido, seguían presentes debajo de su apariencia ruda y sensual.

FIN OMAKE

Un omake corto para conocer un poco más a Reyna y que se vea que realmente no era tan mala, solo es una chica que sufrió mucho y que su apariencia es una fachada para ocultar a una chica tierna y noble… que ha tenido que hacer cosas cuestionables para defenderse, je, pero aquí se explica más o menos por qué no mato a los ninjas capturados y porque sentía esa unión a Kiba… aunque ella no recuerda quien es claro está.

Je, pronto espero poder traer el cap nuevo


	66. Capitulo 301 Muerte al Amanecer 2

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap31: Muerte al amanecer p2.**

**Nota: Este cap incluirá varios Time Skipp (saltos de tiempo) intercalados y escenas de muerte y mutilación física**

**Nota 2: Lamento la tardanza pero de verdad que sigo muy ocupado estos días. Y con las elecciones en mi país estuve tan ocupado que solo pude hacer un cap muy corto**

Hace unas horas.

Reyna abrió los ojos… se sentía desorientada… y entonces el olor de carne asándose le llamo la atención.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los despiertos bella durmiente- dijo Kiba y Reyna se percato que estaba cocinando un Jabali.

-¿Velaste mi sueño?- dijo ella confusa, Kiba le miro.

-Qué modo tan raro de hablar… mira, no podía atacarte mientras dormías… eso es demasiado cobarde- dijo Kiba con calma.

-Los ninjas son traicioneros… ¿Qué te hace diferente?- dijo ella con seriedad, Kiba suspiro.

-Mira, sé que muchos ninjas son unos hijos de perra, no lo niego- dijo Kiba con calma –Pero igual, no creo que todos los republicanos sean unas almas de Dios- dijo Kiba con seriedad.

-Si… en eso tienes razón- dijo ella mientras que miraba a Kiba con desconfianza.

-Anda, come… no temas, no está envenenada, si hubiera querido matarte lo habría hecho mientras estabas inconsciente- dijo el Inuzuka, Reyna le miro y suspiro… algo en ese chico le recordaba a alguien.

Tomo un poco de carne y empezó a comer.

Pasaron muchos minutos de un incomodo silencio mientras que consumían sus alimentos.

Después de comer, un incomodo silencio se presento ante ellos, Reyna solo miraba a Kiba, con el cabello así de húmedo le recordaba a alguien de su niñez… a una persona que fue muy importante para su vida

-Debemos de saber dónde estamos… si los infectados nos rodean podríamos pasarla realmente mal- dijo Reyna.

-Si… lo sé, pero desconozco esta área, no sé a dónde debemos de dirigirnos sin encontrar algún refuerzo… pero creo que lo más recomendable seria quitarnos cualquier distintivo- dijo Kiba de pronto, Reyna le miro –Si nos encontramos con las fuerzas militares de cualquiera de nuestros bandos podría ser peligroso.

-Está bien- dijo ella mientras que se quitaba la banda que la identificaba como Capitán… y entonces se percato de que tenía toda su plata y otras armas consigo -¿Por qué no me desarmaste?

-No tenia porque, de todos modos… no se me ocurrió en el momento- dijo y Reyna no pudo evitar reír, Kiba le miro y por un momento le recordó a una niña que había conocido hacia ya mucho tiempo, solo entonces pudo apreciar aun más a la chica.. y por algún motivo sintió un cosquilleo…

-¿Escuchaste?- dijo Reyna y Kiba se percato de que se había perdido.

Entonces agudizo el oído y se percato de los sonidos… gemidos… muchos gemidos.

-¡Corre!- exclamo Kiba y Reyna se levanto, ambos empezaron a correr mientras que un coro de gemidos se escuchaban… infectados… y debían de ser muchos pro la cantidad de ruido.

Lo mejor era buscar un lugar donde esconderse.

Hace unas horas.

Naruto y las chicas estaban asombrados…

Toda una sociedad secreta creada para tratar de unificar al mundo, que trataba de acabar con estas guerras sin sentido y que permitiría a los feudales y la republica vivir en paz…

-De verdad que se supieron mantener en secreto- dijo Diana mientras que el viejo piloto solo les sonrió.

-Sí, era necesario, durante lo que las naciones feudales llamaron la "4ta Gran Guerra Shinobi" era imposible actuar, de haberlo hecho, una guerra de mayores proporciones se habría dado, pero mantuvimos un cierto apoyo táctico, enviamos alimentos y medicinas a grupos aliados, así que ese fue nuestro aporte- dijo el piloto mientras que aterrizaba el vehículo en un lugar que Naruto reconoció… había pasado por allí de niño cuando hizo su viaje con Ero senin

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto Hinata.

-A la base temporal que estableció el grupo, ya hemos contactado con miembros de la Alianza que son aliados nuestros, con Militares de la Republica y con miembros de Black Phoenix, pero es necesario que ustedes estén presentes en la gran reunión y no intervengan aun en la lucha, de lo contrario todo se perderá- dijo el hombre.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Naruto.

-De los planes contra Wesker, en este momento, intervenir seria lo peor que puedas hacer, ya que caerás directo en su trampa, debes de permitir que los demás luchen por ahora, o de lo contrario todo se irá al carajo- dijo el hombre.

-Pero, el poder del Kyubi de seguro nos ayudara, ya ve lo que paso cuando Naruto Kun enfrento a Tobi y todo lo que… -dijo Hinata pero el hombre le interrumpió.

-De hacer eso, es posible que el chico muera cuando luche contra los Pecados sobrantes… debes de aprender primero de ellos antes de luchar, porque no es lo mismo que el Jyuubi o los otros Bijus, no, sin conocimiento, morirás ante tus propios ímpetus, por eso es que debes de aprender antes de moverte- dijo el hombre.

-Tiene razón, lo que sea que esté pasando es algo muy diferente a lo que todos estamos acostumbrados- dijo Diana, Naruto solo bajo el rostro, era cierto, el estilo de combate de la republica de por si era raro, y ahora esos seres… aun recordó lo que le paso con Eleonor… de no ser por Hinata y Diana de seguro habría terminado teniendo sexo con ella y probablemente ya estaría muerto… si, ni siquiera pudo defenderse y debía de agradecer a Hinata y a Diana por salvarle…

Entonces se sintió patético, todo el gran poder mostrado en la guerra, contra Tobi, contra el Jyubi… y al final una niña con un demonio de lujuria lo había humillado por completo, no solo eso, si los otros eran como ella, entonces no tendría oportunidad alguna.

-Naruto kun… calma, sé lo que piensas y te equivocas, tu podras enfrentarlo cuando sepas de que se trata, yo estoy segura- dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

-Y recuerda que nosotras estaremos allí para apoyarte- dijo Diana sonriendo.

Naruto asintió… era cierto, no estaba solo, y si esos de la Flor de Lis tenían razón, necesitaría todo el apoyo posible.

Hace un día.

Restos de Konoha.

Hanabi era abrazada por Sai mientras que lloraba amargamente, Hiashi solo estaba de rodillas mirando atónito el enorme cañón que estaba donde una vez estuvo Konoha.

-Nada más- dijo Tenten mientras que junto con Neji y varios de los miembros del Clan Hyuga habían reunido restos de objetos personales de los Aldeanos… -No puede ser todo…

-Es todo Tenten… no quedo nada, sea quien sea el que ataco, causo más daño que Pein y que los Jinchurikis…- dijo Neji mientras que bajaba el rostro –Konoha se acabo.

-Neji- dijo Tenten mientras que miraba a los desesperados miembros del Clan Hyuga, todas las riquezas del Clan estaban en Konoha, con la excepción de las pocas que guardaban en la capital del país y en el lugar donde había sido la boda de Hanabi y Sai… pero aun con ello, el clan estaba en bancarrota, tendrían que empezar de cero… si bien sabía que Hanabi y Sai no les importaba eso, ya que imaginaba que igual que otros ninjas, Sai de seguro tenia ahorros fuera de Konoha, lo que sí, es que ahora sin un lugar fijo, el Clan Hyuga probablemente se dispersaría.

Esto era una pesadilla… y más por que al ver la destrucción, solo podía imaginar que sus padres no habrían sobrevivido a esto.

Solo rezo por qué no hubieran sufrido y limpio las lagrimas que apenas había notado, aparecían en su rostro.

Era hora de moverse y saber que había pasado.

En Kumogakure.

El Raikage solo miro con sorpresa a todos los miembros de su guardia muertos en el piso… pero ninguno parecía haber sido asesinado con dolor… ya que las expresiones de los Shinobis y las Kunoichis que estaban en el piso mostraban placer… mucho placer, lo que le sorprendió…

-Al fin llegas- dijo una voz sensual, el Raikage se acerco lentamente y vio algo que lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo sorprendido mientras que en la mesa de su escritorio, estaba Mabui casi a punto de desfallecer… semidesnuda y con mucho sudor… sus partes intimas estaban al aire y al lado…

Tsunade le miraba con una expresión depredadora en su rostro… A solo le miro… y sintió de pronto como si sus pantalones le apretaran mucho.

-¿Qué… que pasa aquí Tsunade?- dijo con dificultad, ella le sonrío de un modo que lo puso en guardia.

-Rai…Raikage… sama… huya- dijo Mabui con dificultad, mas Tsunade solo puso la mano en la mejilla de la morena… y con rapidez desplazo la mano a la entrepierna de la chica masajeándola… el Kage solo miro con sorpresa como su secretaria gemía de placer ante los movimientos de Tsunade.

-No te muevas… aun no es hora de que mueras…- dijo sonriendo mientras que besaba a la chica ante la mirada asombrada de A.

-Tu… tú no puedes ser la Hokage… ella no es así... eh peleado a su lado junto con los demás y tú no te comportas como ella ¡Quien eres!- dijo mientras que se quitaba la parte superior de sus ropas y se preparaba para pelear, mas Tsunade solo se carcajeo de un modo sensual.

-Oh… pero si soy yo Raikage san… solo que… eh encontrado el placer de la vida que tanto negué… ahora entiendo a Jiraiya… y quiero compartir ese placer con todos- dijo mientras que un aura cubría el lugar y el Raikage sentía que sus fuerzas se iban… la armadura Raiton se desvaneció mientras que el caía de rodillas…

-Que… ¿Qué me has hecho?- dijo confuso.

-Ni siquiera el más poderoso hombre puede resistir sus impulsos… sé lo que deseas y te lo daré… una… y otra…y otra vez… te llevare al paraíso y de regreso tantas veces que no sabrás ni cómo te llamas…. Y al final… te matare… es un buen trato ¿No crees?- dijo sonriendo mientras que se acercaba… el Kage solo se sintió mareado… no podía pensar, no podía hablar siquiera… la lujuria recorría su cuerpo y no podía pensar… no mas… Tsunade le miro y empezó a reír mientras que con suavidad levantaba al Raikage y sonriendo lo acerco a Mabui.

-Tranquilos, entre los tres será mucho más divertido- dijo mientras que el poder de Asmodeo se empezaba a liberar y a infectar a toda Kumogakure, provocando un tremendo desenfreno sexual en toda la población a un grado de orgía…

Y eso, era solo el principio de los planes de la nueva Lujuria, pronto iría por más y más.

En el Hellcarrier.

Kushina miraba con calma los planos de Wesker, él le permitía ver los planos ya que de todos modos, ella le era leal a morir.

-Así que… esto es lo que planeas… si no te odiara tanto… diría que eres un maldito genio- dijo para si mientras que suspiraba, de todos modos, pasase lo que pasase, Wesker ya había ganado… solo era cuestión de ver como aguantar el golpe y cómo manejarlo.

Y suspiro, esto estaba por acabar

Continuara.

Ok, un cap después de mucho, espero les haya gustado. Je, por cuestiones de chamba no había podido escribir, pero espero ya no tardar.

Suerte a todos y cualquier error háganmelo saber por fa.


	67. Omake 24

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 24.**

**Nota: Reunion**

**Nota 2: Uno cortito **

Naruto, Hinata y Diana vieron con asombro la base subterránea de la Flor de Lis.

El hombre que los guiaba sonrió mientras que el trió se acercaba.

La base era enorme por dentro, cuando por fuera parecía una casona abandonada.

-Hemos preparado esto por años, cuando decidimos crear la Sociedad, era originalmente para tratar de unificar tanto a los países Feudales como la Republica, pero cuando supimos de Wesker y sus planes, decidimos prepararnos en contra de él- dijo el hombre

-Pero si lo sabían ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron antes?- dijo Diana.

-No podíamos, Wesker no solo es hábil, sino que tiene miles de aliados, atacarlo antes habría supuesto una terrible guerra que habría devastado la republica y probablemente habría provocado que Wesker al final aniquilara a todos- dijo él.

-Así que… lo que tratas de decirme es que ahora si estás listo para combatir- dijo Naruto0.

-Así es, pero antes tendremos una junta de Guerra, ya hemos recogido a las personas que nos apoyaran y bueno, debemos de planear la ofensiva- dijo el hombre

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Hinata mientras que los tres entraban a una gran sala…

Y Naruto se asombro al ver a Tsume Inuzuka en ella… igual vio a una mujer encapuchada y…

-¡KIM!- dijo Diana con sorpresa.

-Vaya que se tardaron chicos, Xochitl llegara pronto con mas invitados- dijo Kim sonriéndoles mientras que Naruto se acercaba.

-¿Eres parte de este grupo?- dijo mientras que miraba confuso a las personas.

-Recientemente me uní, disculpa el no poder decírtelo, pero para engañar al enemigo primero hay que engañar al amigo- dijo él, mas Naruto solo suspiro, no podía recriminarle, como Shinobi era algo común y sabia que Hinata también lo entendería.

Diana solo suspiro, ella también había hecho cosas así, por lo que entendía que Kim mantuviera hermetismo.

-Es hora, por favor tomen sus asientos, la junta está por empezar- dijo el hombre mientras que Naruto vio con asombro al abrirse una puerta ver entrar a Marcus por ella, sus ropas eran diferentes, no usaba las ropas de vigilante aduanal, sino una especie de armadura de Kevlar ceñida.

-Naruto que bueno es verte- dijo mas Naruto noto que la expresión de Marcus era de tristeza –Y qué bueno que estés aquí, ya que lo que estoy por contarles les causara gran aflicción.

Hinata y Diana se miraron confusas, peor Naruto ya imaginaba que les diría… y suspiro, aun estaba confuso de que hacia Tsume Inuzuka allí además de que esa mujer enmascarada se le hacía familiar.

-El helicóptero con nuestros invitados se está acercando, bien, demos los pormenores de los datos y empecemos con la reunión- dijo Marcus

La reunión duro varias horas, durante las cuales las expresiones de Naruto se fueron ennegreciendo, Hinata solo apretaba los labios mientras que Diana permanecía incólume… pero por dentro quería llorar.

El mundo como lo conocían estaba desapareciendo, incluso si derrotaban a Wesker, el mundo entero ya no sería el mismo.

Pero era hora.

Debían de detener a Wesker a como diera lugar

Fin Omake

Espero les haya gustado, je, anda la osa que no me salía por la gripa, je, espero pronto tener el cap

Suerte.


	68. Capitulo 32: Ragnarok

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap32: Ragnarok.**

**Nota: Al contrario que caps anteriores, a partir de aquí el fi cse vera en modo normal y modo retrospectivo, dando una idea de ciertas cosas raras, habrá muerte y mutilación de personajes.**

Kiba POV.

"Han pasado dos semanas desde que empezamos a huir, no supimos como se expandió tan rápido, simplemente huíamos, y huíamos, cada villa o pueblo que no estaba devastado por la guerra estaba repleto de infectados, hambrientos, psicópatas… Reyna fue un gran apoyo esos días… sin ella quizás me habría rendido y me habría entregado a los monstruos… pero aun así, la esperanza está decayendo en mi…

Después de huir de los infectados en los pantanos llegamos a una villa, esta estaba desolada por la guerra, no encontramos más que algo de comida antes de proseguir.

Encontramos un lugar de descansó pero fue bombardeado durante la noche y nuevamente huimos, no sabíamos a donde ir, infectados por un lado, bombardeos por el otro, estas semanas me han permitido conocer la tenacidad de Reyna y me ha sorprendido su presteza a la hora de la verdad… no entiendo mucho como debió ser su vida, pero si que es una especialista en sobrevivir"

POV Normal.

Kiba vigilaba desde una ventana mientras que Reyna dormía, la chica de verdad que era un apoyo para el… y no podía negar que olía delicioso.

-No pienses en eso pervertido- dijo para sí al recordar las veces que habían tenido que ocultarse… muy juntitos… lo que le hizo notar aun mas a la chica.

Bufo molesto, el ser ella la única persona "viva" en kilómetros a la redonda le estaba afectando bastante, mas por ser una mujer y… estar ovulando…

Sus sentidos animales despertaban y ella generaba un aroma que le era casi insoportable, habían días que debía de sujetarse a un árbol para evitar desgarrarle la ropa y tomarla allí mismo (mas por su seguridad que la de ella, porque estaba seguro de que Reyna lo partiría en dos si él se pasase de la raya)

-Deberías descansar un poco- dijo Reyna, Y Kiba se percato de que ella estaba despierta y le miraba de un modo… seductor –Y por favor, ya deja de mirarme los senos a cada rato, es halagador que me halles hermosa pero parece que quisieras violarme.

-¡No haría eso!- exclamo Kiba sonrojado y Reyna empezó a reír.

-Vamos muchacho, no te hagas pendejo que es más que obvio lo que deseas, y te diré que yo también ando algo caliente estos días- dijo ella sonriéndole a Kiba de tal manera que este solo se sonrojo aun mas –Si, yo no soy una monja por si lo habrás notado, tengo mis necesidades y creeme, pasar menos de tres días sin sexo es algo muy molesto.

-¿Qué acaso estas chiflada?- dijo Kiba algo cohibido, por lo que se veía, Reyna gustaba mucho del sexo… cosa que le parecía rara, ya que la mayoría de las kunoichis y chicas de Konoha parecían ser muy rehacías ha tener sexo -¿Qué acaso lo hacías con tus subordinados?

-Si- dijo con toda la calma del mundo –Oh, pero no te preocupes, nunca los obligue, eran chicos muy dulces y amables… y bastante bien formados- dijo con una sonrisa melancolica, lo que a Kiba le supo raro.

-¿Los amabas?- dijo él confuso.

-Si… como se puede amar a un amigo, me entendí bien con ellos, no eran los clásicos machotes que creen que por tener grandes miembros o muchas mujeres son mejores, la mayoría tenía sueños y aspiraciones, muchos incluso tenían familias… oh no me mires así, que a esos yo los respetaba… me refiero a que… eran personas realmente dulces- dijo ella. Ante la mirada confusa de Kiba.

-¿Y jamás pensaste en formalizar con alguno de ellos?- dijo el Inuzuka, Reyna suspiro.

-No, aunque les quería mucho, jamás pude lograr que nuestros encuentros no fueran más que sexo para calmarnos… incluso en nuestras fiestas comunales… -dijo pero Kiba le interrumpió.

-¿Fiestas comunales?- dijo él.

-Ah sí, eran 10 de ellos conmigo en un hotel… era muy divertido- dijo Reyna burlona.

-Ninfómana- dijo Kiba sonrojado.

-Bueno… ni aun así, encontré a quien amar realmente… aunque bueno… sé que no debería de contarte esto, pero me siento a gusto contigo pene pequeño- dijo burlona y Kiba se sonrojo aun más.

-¡Qué demonios!- dijo él.

-Oh bueno, se nota a leguas, además no eres muy discreto cuando vas al baño- dijo ella avergonzando a Kiba quien se dio la vuelta molesto… hasta que sintió que unos brazos le sujetaban –Hey… el tamaño no importa, sino el uso que le des… como te dije, ando un poco frustrada… y tu también… ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de todo un rato y disfrutamos de esta tregua que nos han dado?- dijo Reyna con sensualidad, Kiba le miro… y se decidió a dejarse llevar por el deseo… a fin de cuentas, podrían morir mañana…

¿Qué de malo tenia disfrutar de la que podría ser su última noche en la Tierra?

Konoha… restos… dos semanas antes.

-No puedo creer esto- dijo Neji mientras que miraba el cuerpo en la carreta.

Tenten lloraba… había visto el cadáver de Sakura, pese a que la habían limpiado bien, las marcas de la violación estaban notorias… Tenten sabía que Sakura estaba embarazada cuando desapareció.

-¿Por qué ella¡ Sakura no le hacía ningún ml a nadie… y esperaba un bebé- dijo Tenten mientras que Neji la abrazaba.

-Desahógate… deberemos ser nosotros quienes la entierren- dijo Neji y Tenten le miro con sorpresa.

-¿Nosotros?- dijo ella.

-Los demás Hyuga aun están en Shock por la pérdida de la Aldea, Hanabi no era muy conocida de Sakura y Sai debe de estar con su esposa, Hiashi san ya encontró un lugar y como ningún familiar de Sakura sobrevivió nosotros deberemos de hacer el papel de enterradores- dijo Neji, Tenten asintió…

No hubo tiempo de un funeral, el cuerpo de Sakura por los daños empezaba a mostrar signos de descomposición… aquellos que la trajeron ayudaron a la pareja y el sepelio se dio en lo que fueran los restos de Konoha.

Horas después.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo Hiashi suspirando, Neji le miro.

-Debemos de ir a la capital Feudal a informar- dijo Neji pero entonces se percato de algo -¿Y los demás del Clan?- dijo al notar que solo Hanabi seguía allí con su esposo y un par de miembros del Bouke.

-Se han ido… sin Konoha sintieron que nada los ligaba a las viejas reglas… y decidieron irse a "reformar" el Clan… hubo una discusión y… el clan Hyuga se dividió, los que se quedaron aquí estarán con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas- dijo Hiashi señalando a los pocos que se habían quedado.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto Tenten.

-Que hagan lo que quieran… por ahora debemos de marcharnos, ya que no hay un Konoha, debemos de ver el modo de volver a crear algo- dijo Hiashi, Neji y Tenten asintieron.

-Papá- dijo Hanabi y Hiashi sonrió.

-Tranquila hija, los terrenos que son tu regalo de bodas están intactos, en la costa este del país… viviremos allá un tiempo en lo que decidimos que hacer- dijo él con calma.

-Pero la guerra- dijo ella, mas Hiashi le sonrió.

-Hija, no pienses en la guerra, por ahora tu y Sai deben de disfrutar su matrimonio… nunca sabes que puede pasar así que deja la guerra a los demás por ahora- dijo Hiashi, Hanabi le miro con sorpresa y Sai se acerco.

-Tu padre habla con sabiduría… vamos, iremos a nuestro nuevo hogar- dijo el y Hanabi se sonrojo.

Lo que no sabían es que ese hogar se volvería en uno de los últimos lugares seguros.

En algún lugar.

Una semana después.

Naruto dejo caer pesadamente el libro que leía… había información sobre demonios y ángeles, pero no podía concentrarse… y es que hace unos días, que Hinata y Diana se veían raras, comían mucho y por algún motivo se mareaban…

-¿Naruto estas bien?- dijo Gai. Naruto volteo y vio al maestro de Lee, ellos se habían unido también a la Flor de Lis después de la reunión… y al igual que él, Gai recibió conocimientos y entrenamiento para enfrentar lo que se venía.

-Si… solo estoy preocupado por Hinata y Diana… no me gusta que quieran seguir en esto con sus malestares- dijo él.

-Naruto, un hombre a veces debe de saber que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a una mujer, es mejor no meterse en su camino- dijo Gai y Naruto sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo que pasa entre usted y la Capitana Sawyer?- dijo en un tono burlón y Gai solo carraspeo sonrojado, Naruto empezó a reír y sonrió con tranquilidad –Es increíble que en este ambiente tan peligroso algunos de nosotros encontráramos el amor.

-Je, eso sonó muy cursi incluso para mí- dijo Gai sonriendo, pero debía de notar que Naruto tenía razón… él había conocido a Sawyer y exactamente ese día… se habían vuelto pareja formal… Lee estaba llevándose muy bien con Laura… y era obvio para Gai lo que le pasaba a Hinata y a Diana…

De pronto la Tierra se cimbro… un violento movimiento telúrico se presentaba…

-¡Qué demonios pasa!- dijo Gai mas Naruto solo se veía tenso.

-Ese chakra… es… es enorme – dijo asustado y Gai se percato de que después de mucho tiempo, Naruto volvía a usar el modo Biju y podía sentir lo que pasaba.

Salieron y vieron como una gigantesca bola de Luz se veía en el horizonte… era más grande que la Biju Dama del Kyubi…

-¿Qué demonios pasa allá?- dijo Gai sorprendido.

-Están luchando… 2 fuerzas de increíble poder- dijo Naruto asombrado. En su interior Kurama se agito… esas fuerzas eran tremendas… jamás había sentido algo igual… y se alimentaban de la soberbia y la envidia.

-Es una lucha de demonios- dijo Hinata saliendo junto con Diana, Naruto les miro y vio que sus armas brillaban igual que cuando pelearon con Eleonor.

-¿Eso es lo que pueden hacer esas cosas?- dijo confuso.

-Por lo que investigue en los archivos de la Sociedad, parece que el demonio de la Soberbia está peleando allá contra el demonio de la Envidia- dijo Diana.

-Pues… sea lo que sea que hayan hecho, la capital del País de la Tierra ha dejado de existir… y con él la vida de varios miles de civiles- dijo Naruto apretando los puños, Diana y Hinata se acercaron y lo abrazaron confortándolo mientras que mas gigantescas explosiones se sentían… y eso era a miles de Kilómetros de distancia.

Hellcarrier.

Wesker apretó con tanta fuerza el vaso de metal, que este se destrozo en sus manos… no había contemplado esto… Alina estaba viva, y peleaba contra Sanz… no lo entendía… sabia que ella lo amaba… ¿Por qué lo atacaba?

-Debemos de detenerlos- dijo Kushina, mas Wesker negó con la cabeza -¡SON NUESTROS HIJOS!

-Ahora pararlos es imposible Kushina y lo sabes- dijo el mientras que se retiraba a su camarote.

Kushina miro por la pantalla lo que se podía ver de la pelea… y bajo el rostro.

-"El monte de los Sapos ha sido totalmente destruido"

-"Hemos destruido el hogar de las babosas"

-"Eliminación de la zona de las serpientes es un éxito"

Kushina escuchaba los informes de las tropas de Wesker… y suspiro… habían planeado todo por años, y esa planeación daba frutos.

-Ahora, solo queda esperar- dijo ella.

En otro lugar.

-Bien, ¿De qué deseabas hablarme Soujiro san?- dijo Shizuka con calma.

-Oh, es solo que… mi padre acaba de pedir tu mano en matrimonio para mí- dijo Soujiro con un aire condescendiente.

-Lo siento Soujiro san, pero no estoy interesada, aunque me halaga por ello- dijo ella sonriendo, mas Soujiro le miro.

-Je, creo que no entendiste, mi padre solo cumplió con una formalidad… pero tu, me perteneces desde que te vi en la junta- dijo el y Shizuka entonces frunció el ceño.

-Juugo, por favor encárgate de este pelmazo- dijo ella, y Juugo se acerco.

-Será un placer- dijo él, pero….

¡BANG!

El sonido de un disparo sonó por la estancia… y Juugo cayó al piso con un dardo en la espalda.

-¡JUUGO!- exclamo Shizuka al ver caer a su amado.

-Vaya, esos supresores con drogas paralizantes sí que son útiles- dijo Soujiro.

-¡Que me has hecho!- dijo Juugo al notar que no podía moverse y su chakra no se activaba

-Oh vamos… solo te drogue un poco… ¿Sabes? Ustedes los monstruos siempre quieren resolverlo todo con sus supercherías de poderes enormes y explosiones dantescas, pero sin eso, no son más que una bola de inútiles- dijo burlón mientras que Shizuka trataba de levantar a Juugo, peor Soujiro se acerco y de un golpe la derribo.

-¡MALDITO!- exclamo Juugo apretando los dientes, Soujiro sonrió mientras que sus hombres se acercaban y el caminaba a Shizuka.

-¡No te me acerques!- dijo ella asustada, si bien era una chica fuerte, realmente jamás había sido violentada por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Hey chicos, coloquen al buen Juugo en un lugar cómodo, es hora de que vea como su dama se vuelve nuestra perra- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¡Maldito! ¡Déjala!- dijo Juugo mientras qué los hombres de Soujiro lo ponían en un sillón.

-¡NO!- exclamo Shizuka mientras que sentía como sus ropas eran arracadas.

-¡MALNACIDO! ¡TE MATARE!- exclamaba Juugo mientras qué miraba impotente como Soujiro desnudaba a Shizuka aun cuando esta trataba inútilmente de defenderse.

-Je, hey Jefe, no la penetre tan rápido, deje que aquí el muchacho disfrute del espectáculo- dijo uno de los hombres de Soujiro, este sonreía…

Sin saber que en ese momento, alguien se acercaba con no muy buenas intenciones para él…

Una figura que caminaba con decisión por el pasillo solo suspiraba mientras que preparaba algo en sus manos…

Eh iba a por Soujiro Makoto

Continuara

Como ven, empieza lo bueno, pero hay una retrospectiva aquí, je, como notaran la parte de Kiba y Reyna se sitúa dos semanas después de los hechos que posteriormente se narraron… ya imaginaran que las cosas no salieron muy bien je, lo que si es que Naruto esta aprendiendo de los demonios y probablemente tendrá cosas nuevas para enfrentarles.

Por cierto, la pelea de Sanz y Alina la verán en el Omake probablemente je, Wesker por fin es tomado por sorpresa, peor ¿Afectara eso sus planes? Lo que si es que pronto sabremos que paso en Kumgakure con Tsunade y el Raikage, también veremos más de esta guerra y se dará algo muy importante, como vieron también parece que Soujiro violara a Shizuka enfrente de Juugo ¿La figura misteriosa llegara a tiempo para evitarlo? ¿Sonde estará Sasuke? ¿Qué harán los Hyuga que no se separaron de Hiashi? ¿Qué tendrán Diana y Hinata?

Je, respuestas a esto y mucho más pronto.

Suerte


	69. Omake 25

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 25.**

**Nota: Batalla**

Wesker entro a su camarote molesto… muy molesto, pero suspiro, no tenia caso llorar sobre la leche derramada.

-Brother Eye, muéstrame como paso esto- dijo Wesker.

"Enterado… hermano Ojo obedece a creador"

Wesker vio una pantalla y se sentó con calma… tal vez podría sacar algo de esto.

La pantalla le mostro lo que había pasado solo unos minutos antes…

…

…

Sanz había acabado con todos los soldados del Feudal de la Tierra… y miro sonriendo los restos del hijo del Feudal… empalado en una torre… era el único que había tratado de hacer algo de entre los feudales, por eso lo mato rápido, volteo la cara y vio al tembloroso y bañado en sus propias heces fecales del feudal…

-¡No me mates!- dijo el asustado hombrecito mientras que Sanz solo sonrió.

-Sabes… si con esa pasión con la que ahora suplicas me hubieras pedido que no tomara aquí en el salón a tu hija- dijo señalando a una jovencita muy hermosa que desnuda miraba deseosa a Sanz –Tal vez lo hubiera pensado.

-Yo… ¡Tengo más hijas! ¡Están en los refugios a las afueras del país junto con las mujeres de mi Harem! ¡Te las doy, te doy a ellas y mis esclavas, mátalas, viólalas haz lo que quieras con ellas pero no me mates!- dijo el Feudal y Sanz por primera vez cambio su expresión a una de asco.

-Mi padre tenía razón… ustedes son despreciables- dijo y levanto una mano… y la hija del feudal desapareció.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo asustado el feudal.

-Ella me divirtió bastante, así que la integre a mi Harem… en cambio tu…- y sonrió sádico y el Feudal se orino del susto –Sufrirás

Y levantando la mano…

El Feudal grito mientras que empezaba a arder…

-Siente el dolor del fuego del infierno y la tortura de los mil años- dijo mientras que el cuerpo del feudal se consumía.

De pronto volteo…

-Alina- dijo con sorpresa.

-Sanz- dijo ella y le sonrió, Sanz se veía confuso… y entonces Alina corrió a él y se le colgó del cuello… besándolo intensamente, Sanz aun estaba sorprendido… pero una extraña calidez se sintió en su ser…

-Dijeron que moriste- dijo al momento en el que Alina se separo.

-No… estuve a punto, pero no morí… Sanz… mi… nuestro padre es quien trato de matarme… el… él planea algo horrible- dijo Alina pero Sanz solo le miro confuso y la separo.

-No sé de que hablas… nuestro padre es el único aquí que sabe lo que hace- dijo Sanz, peor Alina le miro.

-Sanz… escúchame… no le importamos, jamás le importamos, el alimenta a nuestros demonios de diversas maneras, a ti te lo dio todo para aumentar tu ego… a mi me quito todo para aumentar mi envidia- dijo ella bajando el rostro, Sanz solo le miro.

-Estas mal, Alina, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios por un mayor beneficio y sé que nuestro Padre está consciente de eso- dijo el decidido. Mas Alina solo le miro y se puso en guardia -¿Qué crees que haces?

-Lo siento… te amo… más que a mi vida… pero si esta es la única manera de evitar que ayudes a papá en esta locura… te detendré yo misma- dijo ella y Sanz por un momento sintió un dolor en el pecho…

-Bien… si es lo que deseas- dijo y de pronto el aire se hizo más denso…

La gente trataba de huir… cuando de pronto una onda de agua corto los edificios y a varios pobres incautos.

Alina empezó a atacar con potencia mientras que Sanz contraatacaba con una especie de ráfagas… no hablaban, no gritaban nombres de técnicas… esta no era una lucha a muerte entre dos enemigos que se odiasen… era una lucha entre dos hermanos que se amaban como hombre y mujer…

Aun así, daban todo.

-¡AULLIDO DEL DEMONIO!- exclamo Sanz y un potente rayo salió de su boca, Alina logro esquivarlo pese a su enrome radio de acción y este se estrello al piso… provocando una explosión tal que una parte de la ciudad fue borrada con los habitantes que aun estaban allí.

Alina le miro con envidia y decidió no dejarse ganar, concentro su poder y lanzo un potente rayo, de tal intensidad que Sanz tuvo que generar un escudo deflector… y contraataco de nuevo con el aullido el cual fue reflejado por un escudo de agua… ambas técnicas provocaron una reacción de choque y se llevaron lo que quedaba de la ciudad y parte de los valles con ellas

Alina solo miro sorprendida el nivel de destrucción… el choque de las dos técnicas aumento significativamente su poder…

Y más de 10 millones de personas habían sido vaporizadas en un instante.

-Auch… hemos cometido un error- dijo Sanz al sentir que se debilitaba, Alina sintió lo mismo… el objetivo de los pecados no era la destrucción del mundo, sino la degradación humana, sin humanos… obviamente que empezaban a perder fuerza…

Y eso lo noto Alina, ahora dependían únicamente de la cantidad de envidia y soberbia que tenían por si mismos ella y Sanz.

-Esto se acabara aquí y ahora amado mío- dijo Alina, Sanz solo sonrió.

-Bien, te respeto… de verdad que has logrado llegar a mi nivel… y eres merecedora de mi… es una lástima que tenga que eliminarte, pero lo hare rápido, como lo merece aquella que se había ganado el derecho de ser la madre de mi progenie- dijo con una sonrisa.

Alina se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Esto me debilitara… pero al menos… por fin soy feliz- dijo ella y entonces concentro su poder… le rogo a Leviatán que le otorgara su fuerza esta vez… y por increíble que fuera, parecía hacerle caso… y entonces supo cómo debía de ser su nueva técnica.

Sanz le miro y sonrió mientras que concentraba el poder de Lucifer se preparo mientras uqe concentraba su poder…

-¿Estás listo?- dijo ella y Sanz sonrió.

-Siempre- dijo él.

-¡TECNICA SECRETA DEL DEMONIO DE LA SOBERBIA: ESPADA DE FUEGO DE LUCIFER!- exclamo Sanz mientras que de sus manos brotaba un enorme fuego, tan caluroso que solo dioses o dragones podrían soportarlo.

-¡GRAN TECNICA DEL DEMONIO DEL MAR: TSUNAMI DE LEVIATAN!- exclamo Alina mientras que toda el agua del ambiente y de la zona se unía en una potente masa de agua con magia concentrada y…

Una enorme explosión cimbró el lugar, tan potente fue que Brother Eye no pudo seguir transmitiéndola.

Wesker suspiro… desconocía si sus hijos seguían vivos o no… de todos modos, algo le decía que si…

-No esperaba que tan pronto Amon tendría que prepararse… Kushina no estará muy contenta con esto, mas porque si Amon llega también despertara Samael- dijo suspirando –Hermano Ojo, prepara todo, empezamos a movernos.

-"Creador, si empezamos ahora, le dará la oportunidad a sus enemigos de denunciarlo en la Republica"- se escucho pero Wesker sonrió.

-Bueno, eso no importa, a fin de cuentas, la guerra cumplió su propósito, he destruido casi todo lo que podía dañarme, los ninjas pronto se extinguirán y el Proyecto Tierra de Nadie así como el plan Fallen Angel están teniendo un enorme éxito- dijo él… en eso se abrió la puerta y vio a Kushina.

-¿Empezaras de una vez?- dijo ella con seriedad, Wesker sonrió ya sabía que el espíritu de Lilith había provocado que Kushina estuviera de mirona… por lo que se acerco y la abrazo.

-Si… es hora de empezar, en cuanto localicemos a Naruto enviaremos a Sand a matarlo, no temas, le pedí que fuera rápido- dijo él.

-Deja que yo me encargue- dijo Kushina, pero Wesker negó con la cabeza.

-No, tu eres vital para mí en estos momentos, y no te dejare arriesgarte de modo inútil, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de parecer, además, si Sand Fallase es entonces cuando podrías intentarlo, pero no antes- dijo él y con suavidad la recostó en la cama –Ahora… disfrutemos nuestra intimidad.

Kushina solo asintió… sin importar que pensara, ella jamás se revelaría contra Wesker… y ahora solo lo quedaba esperar y ver qué pasaría, aun con los fríos y calculados planes del rubio, Kushina sabía que aun quedaba una posibilidad de que todo acabara bien… y esa oportunidad estaba en su hijo… en Naruto.

Era cuestión de esperar a que la probabilidad les echase la mano

**FIN OMAKE**

Je, mi omake mas largo creo, pero espero les haya gustado, como ven, aunque no fue larga la pelea, fue de una gran intensidad y ya se vio un punto débil de los Pecados.

Espero les agrade lo que se viene, ya qué veremos algunas cosas pesadas

Suerte.


	70. Capitulo 33: Overtura

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap33: Overtura.**

**Nota: Al contrario que caps anteriores, El fic se verá en modo normal y modo retrospectivo, dando una idea de ciertas cosas raras, habrá muerte, violación y mutilación de personajes además de malas palabras.**

Hanabi POV.

"Era un día caluroso, después de que el clan se dividiera y nosotros viajáramos a la casa de la costa, nos enteramos de que todo estaba realmente mal, por suerte los terrenos en la costa estaban amurallados y eran grandes, junto con Neji y Tenten, así como los remanentes del Clan nos fortificamos, el acceso al mar y los manantiales en la zona nos han permitido soportar lo que sea que esté pasando, empezaron como pequeñas oleadas, personas enfermas y violentas, logramos mantenerles fuera de los terrenos.

Después llegaron civiles huyendo, les dimos asilo y fortificamos aun más el lugar… han pasado ya tres semanas desde entonces… aunque papá me ha prohibido participar en la vigilancia… desde que Tenten descubrió mi embarazo… yo no creo que haya lio, aun es muy reciente y ya no han aparecido muchos de esos… infectados… además, esos sonidos en el cielo, parecen indicar que sea lo que sea que pase, el mundo sigue girando"

Fin Hanabi POV

Hanabi cerró su diario mientras que miraba por una ventana al mar, los pocos botes pesqueros que se veía eran de los refugiados, la pesca se había convertido el mejor método de manutención… aun así se sentía una inútil y suspiro, ese Sai si que había tenido buena puntería, el día que hicieron "la prueba" fue tan efectiva que fue preñada, y aunque sabia que en el primer mes no habría problema alguno, realmente su padre saco su lado sobreprotector… y Sai, bueno, era también demasiado sobreprotector.

-Ojala que esto termine pronto… aunque cada día veo menos de esas cosas… así que es posible que pronto podamos salir a buscar sobrevivientes- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

De pronto escucho un escándalo y salió de su cuarto, vio entonces con sorpresa un extraño vehículo que descendía en medio del gran patio, los Hyuga se veían asombrados mas al ver una cara conocida bajar del vehiculo y sonreírles.

-No puede ser…- dijo Hanabi al ver a la persona y cubrirse la boca mientras que sus ojos lagrimeaban…

Hace tres semanas.

-¡DEJALA BASTARDO!- gritaba Juugo mientras que veía como Soujiro abusaba de Shizuka quien solo lloraba y gemía de dolor.

-Menuda chica te estabas echando- dijo Soujiro burlón –Sabes, divertirá mucho a mis hombres cuando ya no me sea de utilidad.

-Juugo…. Lo siento…. Lo siento- decía ella entre lágrimas mientras que un impotente Juugo trataba de liberarse ante las burlas de los hombres de Soujiro.

-Oh… creo que ya viene- dijo burlón Soujiro mientras que aumentaba su velocidad pero…

-Si… ya llegue- dijo una voz y antes de que todos reaccionaran.

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Dos balazos estruendosos sonaron, los hombres de Soujiro cayeron con las cabezas destrozadas y este se separo de Shizuka quien con esfuerzos se arrastro a una esquina.

-¡QUIEN ERES!- exclamó asustado al ver la escopeta con la que ese misterioso hombre le apuntaba.

-Deberías de acordarte de mi hijo de la chingada- dijo el hombre saliendo de las sombras…

Era algo rellenito, viejo, con una calvicie incipiente, su apariencia indicaba una falta notoria de aseo personal, y su mirada tenía la ira de la venganza…. Vestía una gran gabardina negra y ropas oscuras

-Tu…- dijo Saoujiro reconociéndolo y palideciendo.

-Si… yo… he venido a hacerte pagar por lo de mi hija- dijo el hombre y levanto la escopeta cortando cartucho.

-¡Espera! ¡Podemos dialogarlo!- dijo Soujiro pero…

¡BANG!

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Grito al momento de que la posta le destrozaba la pierna izquierda.

-Aun no te mueras… te falta mucho por pagar- dijo el hombre mientras que un segundo disparo destrozaba el miembro y testículos de Soujiro y este pegaba un terrible alarido de dolor mientras que Shizuka se cubrió con una manta y se tapaba los oídos.

Juugo solo miraba al hombre… y lo reconoció, lo había visto después del término de la gran guerra Shinobi… el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi.

-Siente el dolor que le causaste a mi hija pedazo de basura- dijo él mientras que de la gabardina sacaba una pica y tomaba un palo… Soujiro le miro con miedo…

Alaridos se escucharon entonces mientras que afuera, alguien solo fumaba un cigarro en medio de varios ninjas muertos.

-Bien, conseguiste tu venganza… y me diste la mía- dijo una mujer ya anciana sonriendo al escuchar los gritos de Soujiro –Je, jadea como puerco en el matadero.

Y encendió un cerillo para encender un nuevo cigarro, revelando la luz a Hana… quien resulto ser quien ayudo a Tauchi a buscar su venganza… y es que ella se encontró con que Teuchi había sido familiar de ese ninja que la rescato… con eso pagaba su deuda y también recibía una retribución, ya que el padre de Soujiro era uno de los que la habían violado de niña.

En otro lugar.

Sasuke avanzo con lentitud, miraba el gran edificio donde estaba la persona que se había llevado a su hija.

-Señor hay al menos 100 guardias- dijo uno de sus exploradores, Sasuke se acomodo los lentes.

-Bien, tenemos la ventaja- dijo sonriendo con maldad –Prepara a todos, atacaremos a media noche.

-Si señor- dijo el hombre mientras que los demás miembros de Black Phoenix se preparaba y Sasuke miro el lugar.

-Te rescatare hija mía… y juro que este maldito lugar ardera hasta los cimientos, como que me llamo Sasuke Uchiha- dijo mientras que preparaba sus armas.

En otra parte.

Albert Wesker miro alrededor, se veían varios tubos con el tamaño para contener a personas, adentro habían fetos en unos, pequeños bebes en otros… en u par se veían ya niños de entre 10 y 12 años…

Suspiro mientras qué presionaba unos mandos en la computadora.

-Sé que te habría gustado llevarlos en tu vientre Kushina, pero el tiempo nos apremia- dijo Wesker sin voltear, atrás de él, Kushina solo miraba los enormes tubos con seriedad.

-Los estás haciendo crecer aceleradamente- dijo ella.

-Así es, desde que paso lo de Sanz y Alina no me pienso arriesgar más, aunque el proyecto Tierra de Nadie ha empezado, sin ese par el tener que liberar a Amon es algo importante… y debo de tener reemplazos listos en menos de 3 días- dijo serio, Kushina bajo el rostro.

-Nuestros hijos son solo herramientas ¿Verdad?- dijo ella y Wesker dejo de teclear, volteo y la vio, la expresión de tristeza en Kushina le hizo sentir algo raro en él… y no pudo evitar tomarla del mentón y levantarle el rostro.

-Ah veces los sacrificios son necesarios por un bien mayor- dijo él y Kushina no supo cómo interpretar eso.

Wesker siguió trabajando mientras que Kushina volvía a mirar a los bebes, niños y niñas que había en los tubos… y entonces recordó a Amon y se sintió temerosa… solo una vez se había encontrado con la Ira, y este casi la asesina después de tratar (y lograr) violarla, solo seguía viva por que Wesker la había salvado, era, extrañamente, la única vez que había visto a Wesker realmente colérico y desde entonces tenía a Amon encerrado, en éxtasis aguardando su momento de despertar.

Tembló de miedo… Amon estaría despierto muy pronto… y sabia que había jurado matarla.

Kumogakure.

El Raikage cayó al piso… él y Mabui estaban desnudos y agotados… Tsunade en cambio solo sonreía con lujuria mientras que veía la orgia que se había formado en Kumo… ya algunas personas habían muerto a raíz del agotamiento… más de 48 horas continuas en una orgia desmedida eran razones de peso… y entonces Tsunade sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Originalmente mi misión era matarte después de llevarte al cielo, pero como eh visto el aguante tuyo y de tu secretaria, mejor los usare para ir de visita a Kirigakure- dijo burlona.

-¿Qué pretendes?- dijo agotado A.

-Oh… no es nada, pero la pequeña Mei merece algo de amor también, además de paso podemos ir a por Gaara, y hacer la fiesta más grande del mundo, además, ya no tarden en llegar los infectados a esta zona, asi que bueno, dejaremos a los mas cansados para que los pobres puedan alimentarse- dijo riendo.

-Eres… una…- dijo Mabui mas Tsunade le calló la boca sentándose en su cara.

-Mejor usa tu lengua para cosas más practicas… ya qué eres excelente en eso- dijo Tsunade mientras que excitada… empezó a liberar mas feromonas y las mentes de los ciudadanos de Kumo empezaron a borrarse… ahora todos eran esclavos sexuales de Tsunade y la seguirían hasta el fin del mundo.

En Kirigakure.

Mei se estremeció… con tantas malas noticias últimamente sentía que el mundo estaba por acabarse… de pronto uno de sus asistentes entro.

-¡MIZUKAGE SAMA!- exclamo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo confusa.

-¡Noticias importantes!- dijo mientras que le entregaba una carta, Mei la abrió y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

En Sunagakure.

Gaara estaba reorganizando a sus fuerzas, pronto partiría de regreso al campo de batalla… pero una carta le hizo detenerse…

-Kankuro, organiza alas personas, es necesario evacuar Suna- dijo Gaara.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso los republicanos vienen?- dijo Kankuro pero Gaara le miro.

-No… la guerra termino, ahora veo la verdad… y el verdadero enemigo- dijo confundiendo a Kankuro.

En la base de la Flor de Lis.

Naruto vio a Karin y a Naru llegar, Kim de inmediato abrazo a Naru siendo correspondido.

-Todos… es hora- dijo Marcus saliendo.

Hinata y Diana se miraron y junto con Naruto entraron a la base.

Vieron entonces la cámara de video y a Marcus enfrente de ella.

Era hora, se revelaría la verdad sobre Wesker…. Y todo el mundo empezaría a prepararse, por qué no había más tiempo, debían de acabar con él a como diera lugar.

Continuara.

Bien, como verán el titulo revela lo que pasa, obertura a la guerra contra Wesker, la Flor de Lis ya empezó su movimiento, además je, ¿Qué les pareció el modo de venganza de Teuchi? A que no se lo esperaban, aunque si, debía de ser algo cruel y Soujiro si violo a Shizuka en frente a Juugo, pero no acabo gracias a Teuchi, que por cierto fue ayudado por Hana. Sasuke encontró el lugar donde esconden a su hija, y hará correr sangre para recuperarla, además de que Marcus va a anunciar algo importante, y Wesker ah estado fertilizando a Kushina, pero le saca los óvulos y los guarda en los tubos para hacer que crezcan con rapidez. Además de que Amón se ve aun más peligroso y por lo que se sabe, el ya ha violado a Kushina… ¿Quién será Amón realmente? ¿Por qué será el único al que Wesker mantiene apresado? ¿Qué tan poderoso será?

Respuestas a esto y más en el próximo cap.


	71. Especial 8

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Especial 8.**

**Estimado pueblo de Jaguar Land**

**Nota: Esta un poco loco este. **

-Un placer a todos, aquí su buen Axel Asher informando de las ultimas noticias de la guerra, me acompaña mi fiel compañera Karin.

-¡Un gusto!- decía Karin en traje de frac.

-Karin sabemos que la situación de la guerra ha cambiado estos últimos días.

-Si, según reportes de nuestros corresponsales de campo en algunos puntos llegaron al extremo de aventarse tomates y pollos- dijo Karin.

-Ya veo, bueno no es como la guerra de chistes que se aventaron ninjas y republicanos en el norte.

-Si, a veces pienso que es solo una alucinación del escritor para meter algo de comedia antes de empezar con lo serio- dijo Karin

-Espera, tenemos un video enviado por una fuente anónima y lo presentaremos en estos momentos en exclusiva.

-Bien esperemos que sea mejor que el último escándalo de las estrellas- dijo Karin.

5

4

3

2

1

INICIA

Se ve un pupito, y atrás la bandera de Jaguar Land, mientras que se escucha una música patriótica…

Entonces entra Marcus en uniforme militar y la música se detuvo.

"_Ciudadanos y ciudadanas de Jaguar Land, fuerzas militares y grupos independientes, Codas, Falcons, Jaguares y Fei Longs, disculpen la interrupción en las transmisiones diarias pero les tengo una noticia importante que comunicar._

_En las últimas horas el mundo ah empezado a sufrir una gran devastación a raíz de la ambición de un hombre, un ciudadano nuestro, el Diputado Federal Albert Wesker quien manipulo las circunstancias mundiales para provocar una terrible guerra que lo único que ha logrado es causar dolor y pena…_

_Pero eso no es lo peor… no lo peor es que hemos seguido su juego como títeres… esta guerra era solo una pantalla para su verdadero plan… _(Se abre una pantalla y se ve a los infectados) _El plan Tierra de Nadie… Wesker ha liberado un terrible virus que no solo aniquilara a ninjas, sino a todo civil y también a nuestra gente… por eso del modo más atento les pido unir fuerzas con nosotros para poder detener no solo a Wesker, si no a su maniática obsesión de aniquilar todo, y de liberar al mal en esta Tierra._

_Somos La Flor de Lis, y estamos aquí para proteger a la humanidad de los males creados por la ambición de este hombre._

_Gracias"_

Fin de la Transmisión.

-Wow, eso fue algo interesante- dijo Karin sonriendo.

-Corto pero conciso, y el video fue muy convincente.

-¿Crees que realmente eso haga un cambió?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Oh claro que si… pero eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.

-Ya me muero de ganas por ver que pasa- dijo Karin.

-Bien, con esto nos despedimos… Axel Asher…

-Y su amiga Karin- dijo sonriendo.

-Esperando sigan leyendo esta historia.

-¡Suerte!-

FIN DEL ESPECIAL 8

Bien un especial solo para mostrar el comunicado de Marcus


	72. Capitulo 34: Ira

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap34: Ira.**

**Nota: Al contrario que caps anteriores, El fic se verá en modo normal y modo retrospectivo, dando una idea de ciertas cosas raras, habrá muerte, violación y mutilación de personajes además de malas palabras. Este sera algo corto**

Reyna POV.

"Han pasado ya dos semanas desde esa noche… me entregue a el chico perro… no niego que fue bueno… aunque el muchacho pareciera rápido... al menos podía ponerse firme rápidamente,.

Han pasado ya días y pues, decidimos continuar, era divertido, el chico perro pese a todos sus defectos ha sabido ser todo un hombre… y… y… después de conocer su historia de su familia… me di cuenta que era él… él era él chico que ame en mi niñez…"

FIN POV

Ya hacían días que no se había visto un solo infectado… la tierra estaba en calma, aunque el no ver ni un alma les llenaba de pesar… habían viajado kilómetros, habían visto los restos de campos de batalla y de poblados arrasados… y en los lugares intactos… todo abandonado, vacio, sin nada que mostrara un indicio de vida…

-Parecen pueblos fantasmas- dijo Reyna mientras que revisaba una cocina. Había conservas por lo que tendrían alimentos para unos días.

-Será mejor descansar aquí- dijo Kiba mientras que veía el lugar – será bueno con tus malestares en lo que encontramos un hospital…

-Oh vamos Inuzuka, ya sabemos que tengo y no te hagas menso, si, estaba ovulando y sé que lo hicimos tantas veces que era lógico que me iba a embarazar, así que no te hagas pendejo con eso- dijo Reyna mientras que Kiba solo bajaba la cara apenado –No te pongas así… dios, no puedo creer que un tipo que no duda en luchar a muerte tenga miedo de ser padre.

-¡Pero es que no estoy preparado!- decía un asustado Kiba y Reyna suspiro… la verdad es que ella tampoco estaba lista para ser madre… aun así, el saber que una nueva vida estaba en su interior le hacía sentirse feliz.

De pronto escucharon un ruido y Kiba vio asombrado los varios vehículos voladores que sobrevolaban la zona

-Helicópteros- dijo Reyna mientras que miraban con una sonrisa a mas humanos…

Hace 4 semanas

Nadie lo creía… Albert Wesker… el hombre filántropo, el dueño de varias industrias incluyendo la que por desgracia había provocado la crisis de Lavander… el hombre que había dado un gran desarrollo al país… era un monstruo asesino… que los había inducido no solo a una terrible guerra, sino también había liberado un mal en el mundo…

Palacio Presidencial de Jaguar Land.

12 horas después de la declaración de Marcus.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- dijo el Presidente mientras que uno de sus asistentes revisaba documentos.

-El cese al fuego con los Países Feudales avanza lentamente… se ha perdido contacto con el Reino de la Tierra, también con buena parte del País del Fuego- dijo el secretario mientras que el presidente suspiro.

-Nos manipulo como muñecos- dijo molesto el Presidente mientras que miraba por una ventana –Menos mal que pudimos comunicarnos con el Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara y con ello ya hemos arreglado un encuentro…

-Esperemos que no sea tarde, los aviones espías han detecto muchos infectados ya en esos países… además… parece que Wesker soltó también más cosas en ella- dijo y el presidente le miro confuso.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- pregunto.

Cercanías de lo que alguna vez fue Konoha

-¡DISPARENLES! ¡MATENLAS!- decía el Capitán Morgado.

-¡Son muy rápidos!- dijo un soldado mientras que el repiqueteo de las ametralladoras sonaba con fuerza.

-Son demasiados y muy veloces… superan en velocidad a los perros- dijo Tsume Inuzuka asustada.

-Aun así, hay que detenerlos… los peores son esos gigantes- dijo la mujer enmascarada de Black Phoenix…

Y es que de pronto, parte de enfrentar a varios infectados, de pronto habían aparecido unas criaturas muy raras, parecían humanoides, pero con el cerebro expuesto y largas lenguas… se movían con gran rapidez al grado de incluso esquivar las balas y los jutsus de los ninjas…

Ya habían matado a muchos y se requería de muchas balas o de Jutsus tremendamente fuertes para matarlos…

Peor esos no eran los peores… no, esos eran nada comparados con los gigantes que habían salido de una especie de tubos que cayeron del cielo… eran 15… 15 hombres en una especie de gabardinas negras, calvos con la mirada de un muerto… y que habían ya volcado varios tanques con las puras manos, aguantaban demasiado, y lo peor, es que cuando los dañaban mucho, se despojaban de sus enormes gabardinas y se hacían mas rápidos y fuertes… solo los grandes cañones de los Abrhams lograban dañarles y matarlos, el problema era darles.

-Ese maldito Wesker… empezó a liberar sus armas bio organicas- dijo Morgado mientras que Tsume solo miraba a lo lejos el enorme valle donde estaban los restos de Konoha y no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima… sabía que Kiba estaba vivo por haber salido con un escuadrón… pero su hija… su esposo… Morgado la abrazo.

-Calma… no es el momento Tsume… cuando esto termine podrás llorar a tus muertos, pero ahora necesitamos que estés concentrada- dijo él con seriedad, Tsume le miro pero sabía que tenía razón, su vida había terminado, pero aun tenía futuro… su hijo aun vivía… y Morgado, pese a que habían pasado muchos años… aun sentía ese amor por él.

Sunagakure.

Tsunade miro el lugar… estaba abandonado, parecía que habían informado de su llegada por que toda la villa estaba vacía.

-Bah… tenía deseos de probar a Gaara-. Dijo mientras que miraba a su comitiva y sonrió… el Raikage estaba solo con una especie de calzón de cuero y una correa en el cuello, Mabui iba solo con una microtanga, y el resto de su comitiva iba en las mismas.

-¿Qué desea hacer Tsunade sama?- decía el Kage ya totalmente dominado por el poder de Lujuria.

-Que los demás descansen, necesitaremos que estén fuertes para ir tras Terumi Mei.- dijo ella mientras que tomaba a Mabui de el mentón y la besaba –Y tu pequeña, Ven, vamos a pasar un buen rato.

-Si Tsunade sama- decía ella igual de dominada.

Naruto escuchaba la información que les estaba dando Marcus… aparte de enfrentar a infectados y a las fuerzas de Wesker (contando también a sus "Pecados") habían aparecido las armas bio organicas.

-Es una locura… ¿Cómo demonios logro desarrollarlas?- dijo Sawyer mientras que Gai asentía.

-Wesker es un hombre precavido, al tomar control de BioTech se aseguro de tener toneladas de muestras de distintos tipos de Virus y armas raras, además de toda clase de seres, muchos shinobis renegados fueron capturados por él y los uso como cobayas para desarrollar el soldado perfecto, no tenemos una lista de todas las criaturas creadas por Wesker, pero de las que se tienen…- dijo Marcus con seriedad.

-Estos son horribles- dijo Hinata mirando una foto.

-Es un Tyrant, desconocemos mucho de él, pero sabemos que es muy peligroso, fue hecho por medio de el estudio de los Shinobis más poderosos, y se sabe que robaron ADN de muchos ninjas caídos en guerras para crearlos, por el momento solo sabemos que no debes enfrentarlos Naruto- dijo Marcus, Naruto le miro –Se que con el modo Biju podrías ganarles, peor están diseñados para soportar el chakra de los bijus, es indispensable que sean atacados con proyectiles físicos para que puedan ser destruidos.

-Ya veo- dijo Naruto molesto.

ese caso, nosotras podríamos ayudar- dijo Diana mientras que mostraba la lanza de Longinus y Hinata levanto la espada de Azrael.

-Bien, si no fuera por que son las únicas que pueden usar esas armas ni siquiera les dejaría estar aquí- dijo Marcus y ambas le miraron molestas.

-¡Que acaso nos llamas inútiles!- dijo Diana

-Marcus san, no lo espere de usted- dijo Hinata pero Marcusu suspiro.

-No sean tontas, no lo digo por eso, lo digo por que ambas están embarazadas- dijo Marcus haciendo que Hinata y Diana palidecieran… y Naruto se desmayara de la impresión mientras que Gai y Lee (que había entrado junto con Laura solo les miraran)

-¡Eso Naruto kun! ¡Demuestra el poder de la juventud!- decía Lee sonriendo mientar5s que Hinata y Diana solo se miraban asombradas y Naruto en el suelo balbuceando algo ininteligible.

En otra parte.

Una enorme batalla se llevaba a cabo, las fuerzas de Black Phoenix enfrentaban a las tropas sobrantes de Soujiro Makoto, Sasuke había organizado un ataque del todo por el todo y estaba listo para rescatar a su hija… las balas sonaban mientras que Sasuke con una enorme habilidad se lograba colar al edificio y a punta de ametralladora entro dejando un reguero de sangre y destrucción ante los sirvientes de Makoto…

En el Hell Carrier.

"Seguro 5 abierto"

"Seguro 4 abierto"

"Seguro 3 abierto"

"Seguro 2 abierto"

"Seguro 1 abierto"

"Iniciando protocolos de liberación"

"Activando sistemas de contención fase Gamma"

"Listos los protocolos de defensa"

Wesker miraba la computadora… suspiro, estaba hecho…

-¿Dónde está Kushina?- pregunto de pronto.

-Parece que está en la área de liberación- dijo uno de sus hombre y Wesker frunció el ceño mientras que se dirigía a la zona sin mediar palabra.

Kushina miraba el tubo que se abría… y tembló… en esos momentos maldecía a Lilith… la obligaba a acudir al llamado de Amon aun con el recuerdo del modo en el que la había violado y humillado…

Y lo vio.

Era alto, fornido… tres rayas a modo de bigotes a los costados de su cara… y entonces Kushina se percato de algo… el cabello… ya no era rubio… sino negro… los ojos de el se abrieron y Kushina tembló, aun eran azules… pero tenían una aura muy extraña… le hacían sentir deseo… rendición…

Y él sonrió con una expresión depredadora… Kushina sentía que la mataría… y que no podría defenderse…

-Menma…- dijo ella mientras que él chico bajaba del tubo… denudo… caminaba ante una paralizada Kushina… sentía pánico, mucho pánico… mientras que él le miraba de un modo que parecía que le destrozaría…

Le sujeto el cabello con fuerza y la obligo a pegársele, uniendo salvajemente sus labios con los de ella, mordiéndola… haciéndole sangrar… y se separo con un pequeño hilo de sangre en sus labios el cual lamio…

-Sigues igual de deliciosa… mamá- dijo burlón mientras que Kushina solo sentía miedo, un miedo tan atroz que no podía defenderse, no mientras que él la manoseaba sin pudor alguno –Veo que sigues teniendo una gran fortaleza… sería bueno disfrutar un poco antes de destriparte…

-Yo que tu la dejaría- dijo una voz y Menma miro con rabia a Wesker, quien se había quitado los lentes y lo miraba de un modo tal que Menma sabía que solo seguía vivo por que era necesario para Wesker –Eres demasiado engreído para ser un clon.

-Jum… eso no me interesa… Wesker- dijo y de un puñetazo lanzaba a Kushina contra el muro de acero templado, haciendo que lo traspasase, Wesker miro a Menma y solo se mantuvo estático… quería matar a ese desvergonzado niño, pero no era el momento.

-Ve a tus habitaciones, hay ropa y comida, te informare de tu misión en cuanto hayas descansado- dijo seriamente, Menma le sonrió.

-Bien, al fin podre conocer a Naruto… y demostrarle que a veces, se puede superar al original- mientras que se marchaba, Wesker le vio irse y se acerco al agujero donde estaba el cuerpo de Kushina, la miro y con una suavidad inusitada para un hombre que había hecho lo que él hacia… la cargo.

-No hables, te llevare a la enfermería- dijo Wesker mientras que Kushina escupía sangre por la boca y por su zona vaginal.

-El… el bebé… que… que dejaste en mi… esta.. .muerto… -dijo Kushina, Wesker solo le miro, sabía que intencionalmente había dejado un ovulo fecundado en ella y el poder de Lilith estaba apresurando la gestación… pero el golpe de Amon/Menma fue tan fuerte que la hizo abortar…

-No importa eso, lo importante es que te recuperes- dijo Wesker con seriedad mientras que Kushina solo lloraba de rabia… Menma era un malnacido… no había dudado en tratar de matarla…

Y lo peor es que… era muchísimo más poderoso que Naruto.

Lloraba mientras que Wesker la llevaba a la enfermería… peor ella sabía que Menma la buscaría… la violaría de nuevo y la sodomizaría… la mataría lentamente y se reiría ante su dolor, lo sabia… lo supo desde que la violo por primera vez…

-"Minato… Marcus… Albert…" – pensó desganada mientras que entraban a la enfermería

Y Wesker solo se preguntaba si no estaba cometiendo un error al dejar a ese adefesio libre.

Pero no había otra opción, todo fuera porque el plan se cumpliera.

Continuara

Un cap más de corte informático, la guerra cambio el curso y la republica está tratando de encontrar sobrevivientes en los países feudales. Pero Wesker soltó a los BOW para hacerlo más difícil.

Además de que pronto sabremos que paso con la gente de Suna y si Sasuke lograra salvar a su hija,. Je, como vieron, Hinata y Diana ya saben de su embarazo. Además, Amon resulto ser un clon de Naruto… llamado Menma (un guiño a la película mas reciente) y es tan maldito que incluso Wesker duda de usarlo, además de que no dudo en provocarle un aborto a Kushina.

Espero les agrade lo que se viene que ya está cerca el final.

Suerte


	73. Omake 26

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 26.**

**Nota: Amon**

Después de que Kushina llegara a la republica… Wesker dejo algunos agentes vigilando a Naruto Uzumaki…

Cuando Naruto se volvió genin, sus agentes tomaron muestras de sangre de su primer misión, estas muestras fueron enviadas a BioTech donde se analizaron minuciosamente y usando un ovulo de Kushina, asi como restos del ADN de Minato, se trabajo con rapidez para crear a un clon de Naruto… al ser inestable, se uso parte del Virus Madre para poder darle la estabilidad suficiente…

Resultado…

Un éxito.

El Clon era una réplica exacta de Naruto, peor se le mantuvo en estado de Estasis hasta que se tuviera mas información…

Durante el plazo de la vida de Naruto, los agentes de Wesker consiguieron mas muestras del rubio y mas y mas información…

Después de concluida la gran guerra Shinobi, el Clon ya había recibido suficientes datos y se le pido a Kushina que estuviera presente en su despertar…

Cuando Kushina lo vio, sintió un gran afecto por el… era como su hijo que no podría conocer y se sintió feliz… aun asi, ella decidió darle otro nombre, Wesker acepto eso.

El chico fue llamado Menma… y recibió al Avatar de Amon… el Demonio de la Ira.

Menma fue en sus primeros días un chico similar a Naruto en todo, al grado que incluso Wesker se preguntaba si había rechazado su cuerpo a Amon, incluso Kushina se sintió tentada a presentarlo a Naru y a Eleonor…

Pero no sabían, que desde un principio Menma los engaño.

Desde su despertar sintió el deseo de matar, de torturar, y se sentía impotente dentro de ese tubo…

Al recibir a Amon, de inmediato se asocio con él demonio, a cambio de poder para hacer lo que quisiera… y se asimilo a Amon de inmediato…

Su primer gran deseo era Kushina… sus genes Uzumaki estaban activos en él, y era en cierto modo pese a ser un clon, el Uzumaki más puro de todos… y deseaba tener a al Uzumaki con los mejores genes…

Aun así se escabullía de la base para visitar a las jovencitas que Vivian en los alrededores…

La policía se sentía confusa por las desapariciones que se habían dado en los últimos días… solo mujeres hermosas y de cabelleras Rubias o pelirrojas… de vez en cuando alguna morena…

Wesker se preocupo cuando los cuerpos de las chicas fueron apareciendo… todas destrozadas… con marcas de violación… sus óvulos habían sido extirpados en vida y quien las asesino… no dudo en hacerlo con una violencia aun mas superior que cualquiera que él jamás hubiera usado, ni en los tiempos en los que su fuente de poder lo hacía comportarse como un salvaje… por lo que decidió investigar deteniendo por un momento sus planes…

Kushina apoyo en la investigación y pidió a Wesker que Menma le ayudase, Wesker acepto…

Fue una noche de verano… Wesker sintió algo y dejo a sus hombres investigando una pista mientras que viajo a toda velocidad a una de las bases en el norte…

Al llegar descubrió a varios de sus soldados muertos… y un sonido le llamo la atención, corrió…

Y vio a Menma terminando en Kushina… Menma estaba irreconocible, su cabello había cambiado de rubio a negro… y golpeaba a Kushina mientras que la violaba… una y otra vez…

Wesker se percato de que la Uzumaki estaba casi muerta… mientras que Menma reia como maniático.

No lo dudo y se lanzo contra él.

Menma trato de usar su poder pero algo lo impidió… y entonces vio la cara de Wesker… y esos ojos… esos ojos que eran la única cosa capaz de infundirle miedo.

No podía recordar bien como fue… la golpiza que le metió Wesker debió de ser digna de verse, ya que al despertar, noto que estaba encadenado en el tubo de estasis… le había tirado casi todos los dientes y podía notar que al menos 5 costillas estaban rotas, así como su brazo izquierdo y sus piernas estaban rotas… además de que Wesker literalmente lo había castrado a golpes…

Y sonrió… Amon estaba regenerando lo perdido… aun con todo el dolor que tenía… había valido la pena… la cara de Kushina al saber que él era quien había violado y torturado a esas mujeres… no… niñas… muchas niñas… dulces y tiernas, el modo en que les había hecho una vivisección después de violarlas, solo para asegurarse de que sus óvulos habían sido fecundados… después los guardo y preparo uno de los laboratorios abandonados de sus padres… pero esto claro no lo habría logrado sin una ayuda interna… una ayuda de la única persona que acepto para sí como su consorte…

Ella preparo todo para mantenerlo informado y Menma sonrió… entonces se percato de que gracias a Amon se habían despertado capacidades telepáticas en el… y empezó a robar información de su original… gracias a eso supo aun mas de Naruto, de Hinata… de Diana… y sonrió aun mas, el encierro no sería malo, ya se prepararía para tomar control de todo, después de todo, era indispensable para Wesker.

Ya encontraría el modo de vencerlo y tomar él, el control del mundo junto con ella, su consorte… la única persona en la que había una maldad inherente similar a la suya…

Además, debía de regresar a por Kushina… esa expresión en su rostro mientras la violaba no desparecía y lo excitaba… demasiado, estaba decidido a volver a verla y a hacerla sufrir aun mas… deleitarse con sus gritos y reír cuando ella le suplicase por piedad…y después abrirla de canal para poder usar sus órganos internos como juguetes para los perros…

Empezó a reír mientras que sentía como el tubo se llenaba de liquido anesteciante, Weker lo confinaría después de lo que paso… pero solo eso…. Claro aparte de sellar los recuerdos de Kushina sobre este incidente para no traumarla…

Tendría tiempo de preparar su regreso.

Fin Omake

Bien, el Omake de Menma, corto pero hecho solo para revelar que es Menma y como ven, el es malvado de nacimiento, adicto al dolor y sufrimiento ajeno.

Pese a no ser hijo de Wesker (ya que es un clon de Naruto con injertos de los genes de Kushina, de Minato y parte del Virus Madre que dio pie al virus Z) él es igual de inteligente que Wesker y el poder de Amon le permite conocer mucho sobre ciencia y tecnología…

Por cierto, pronto sabrán quien es "ella" la consorte de Amon, je, solo diré que es una mujer tan sádica como él.

Suerte y espero les haya gustado


	74. Capitulo 35: Satan

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap35: Satan.**

**Nota: Al contrario que caps anteriores, El fic se verá en modo normal y modo retrospectivo, dando una idea de ciertas cosas raras, habrá muerte, violación y mutilación de personajes además de malas palabras. Este será algo cortó**

REPORTE

"Hemos verificado el territorio insular al completo, el índice de infección se ha reducido en un 20%, las escuadras de limpieza esperan poder hacer segura la zona en un proceso de 5 a 10 años, aunque aun debemos continuar con las campañas de limpieza.

Se han recibido reportes de sobrevivientes en diversas zonas y de lugares habilitados para la supervivencia de muchas personas, aun así es desconocido cuanto tomara el proceso final de limpieza.

Corto y cambio"

FIN REPORTE

Hace unas semanas

El local ardía en llamas… la batalla había terminado, pero algunos gritos continuaban.

Varios miembros de Black Phoenix solo se miraban asustados…

Y es que Sasuke Uchiha estaba tomando venganza sobre los que secuestraron a su única hija…

-Espero que la niña no recuerde nada de esto- dijo uno que miraba el pequeño camastro donde había una bebe durmiendo ajena a los ruidos de las torturas que Sasuke y sus hombres le infringían.

-Ese hombre es un sádico- dijo uno de los hombres

-Cualquiera lo seria después de lo que le hicieron a su esposa- dijo el primero y entonces escucho un alarido –Esa mujer… no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

Sin embargo no sabían que dentro de unos minutos estarían muertos.

En otro lugar.

Juugo y Shizuka permanecían descansando mientras que Teuchi terminaba de torturar y matar a Soujiro.

-¿Shizuka?- dijo Juugo mientras que ella temblaba.

-Me violo… me violo… ese desgraciado… -dijo ella mientras que Juugo la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Tranquila… ya pago lo que hizo- dijo Juugo.

-Pero el… el no solo me violo, te ah despojado de todo poder… ya no tienes tus capacidades ninja- dijo ella con tristeza.

-Tranquila... de todos modos no es como si lo necesitase para poder estar contigo- dijo él seriamente.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y vieron a Teuchi entrar limpiando un machete.

-Ya todo acabo, será mejor irnos de aquí antes de que empiece a apestar este lugar- dijo Teuchi y ayudo a ambos a levantarse.

Pero…

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Teuchi mientras que se acerco a la ventana… y vio a Hana con una ametralladora disparando a algo. Pero no podía ver qué.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Shizuka asustada.

-Problemas- dijo Teuchi mientras que corrían afuera… y se paralizaban.

-¡Corran!- grito la vieja Hana mientras que en el camino se veían a varios infectados correr gruñendo y gritando contra ellos.

Y es que el plan de Wesker había recorrido ya enormes distancias gracias a la planeación.

En Suna.

-Así qué es eso… vaya, no me imagine que Gaara y toda su villa fueran a la Republica- dijo molesta Tsunade mientras que revisaba unos documentos que habían encontrado.

-Tsunade sama, ¿Qué desea que hagamos?- dijo Mabui, Tsunade suspiro.

-Tu sigue moviendo esa lengua que eres excelente para eso… y después de todo, mañana iremos a por Terumi Mei, así que… bueno ¿Por qué no disfrutar?- dijo burlona mientras que seguía con su faena sexual con Mabui..

Pero sus planes tendrían que esperar.

En el espacio…

Brother Eye mantenía una mirada fija sobre los países feudales y mandaba señales al Hellcarrier, información importante sobre el avance del virus liberado.

Y en el Hellcarrier… los hombres de Wesker veían asustados.

-Reporten- dijo Wesker con calma.

-Señor… el Plan Tierra de Nadie avanza mucho más rápido de lo esperado- dijo Nicholai con algo de temor –Tenemos un rango de infección en la poblacio0n civil de un 70% y aumentando.

-Al parecer la idea de Olivier de contaminar las fuentes de agua fue un éxito- dijo Wesker con calma a lo que Nicholai le miro con sorpresa –No deberías de asombrarte, Olivier haría eso y más.

Wesker camino y vio a varios de sus asistentes tomando datos… de verdad que la infección se propagaba más rápido de lo pensado.

-Veo que tu bicho actúa mejor de lo que planeaste- dijo una voz y Wesker vio a Menma entrar al puente de mando, algunas de las técnicas de la nave le vieron con miedo… y Menma se relamió los labios con lujuria.

-Tú tocas a cualquiera de ellas o de mis hombres y me asegurare de que sufras un dolor tal que el infierno será un paraíso para ti- dijo Wesker con seriedad, Menma solo bufo molesto, sabía que a Wesker no le importaba esa gente… solo les protegía porque eran útiles.

-Está bien viejo, no tocare a nadie- dijo burlón, mas Wesker solo volvió la vista a las pantallas.

-Liberen al resto de los Bow, deseo una limpieza sistemática antes de qué empiecen a avanzar a la Republica- dijo Wesker con calma.

-¿No deseabas sobrevivientes?- dijo Menma sonriendo, mas Weker solo le miro.

-Los que sobrevivan a los Bow, serán los elegidos- dijo con seriedad y Menma empezó a reir.

En otra parte.

Naruto estaba como ido… todo pasaba de un modo vertiginoso… primero saber todo o que le había pasado a su madre, luego estar metido en medio de todo un meollo de conspiraciones para finalmente enterarse de que iba a ser padre, no de uno, sino de dos bebes con Hinata y Diana….

-Esto si que es extraño- dijo… mas la expresión de su rostro indicaba una felicidad extrema.

-Hey chico, ya quita esa sonrisa de idiota- dijo una voiz y Naruto vio a Marcus acercarse con dos copas de vino –Ten, es para que celebres.

-Ah… gracias pero no bebo- dijo Naruto aun sonriendo.

-No seas aguafiestas y toma, es vino, no te pegara tan duro- dijo Marcus y Naruto suspiro… bueno, ¿Qué de malo le haría tomar un trago? Era para festejar que tendría dos hijos… y eso no era tan común.

Tomo la copa y vio a Marcus.

-Por la familia- dijo Naruto y Marcus asintió.

Ambos bebieron y Naruto no pudo evitar notar que el vino era sabroso.

-Naruto… disfruta las horas de paz que nos quedan… ya hemos logrado hackear algunas bases de datos de Wesker y sabemos que sea lo que sea que hace, es malo, muy malo y pronto el mundo se condenara… pensé que teníamos un par de días… pero ahora sé que solo nos quedan horas… Wesker planea liberar algo pronto y no sabemos que es- dijo Marcus.

-Entonces en vez de festejar, deberíamos de ir de una vez a luchar- dijo Naruto, pero Marcus le sonrió.

-Naruto, aprecia las pequeñas cosas de la vida, ahora es cuando más debes de unirte con quienes te aman ya que no sabes que nos deparara el futuro- dijo Marcus, Naruto le sonrió.

-Es cierto… cuando la abuela Tsunade estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de Madara, me sentí atemorizado por no haberme despedido de ella en forma… es una suerte que Katsuyu la salvase y que la pudieran atender- dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, entonces ¿A qué esperas? Ve con ellas- dijo con una sonrisa –En estos momentos están con Sawyer, así que no habrá problema.

-Ok… y gracias Marcus- dijo Naruto marchándose.

Marcus entonces suspiro… el mundo cambiaba… y era bueno que Naruto disfrutara ahora, porque en unas horas tendría que probablemente… asesinar a su propia madre.

Karin descansaba mientras que leía un libro, ya había visto la reunión de Naru ocn Kim y sabia que tendrían mucho de qué hablar… sin embargo no dejaba de incomodarle las extrañas energías que sentía en todo el lugar y a lo lejos, sin contar esas enormes que aparecían y desaparecían…

Tenía miedo, mucho, pero debía de superarlo, debía de ayudar a todos sin importar que.

-Aun así… esa energía que apareció hace unas horas me asusta demasiado… es antinatural… me recuerda al Juuby- dijo asustada.

En otra parte.

Una mujer rubia de un cuerpo bien dotado veía con satisfacción a los infectado que sus hombres estaban "alimentando" con los prisioneros capturados.

-Capitana Olivier, tenemos ya la conexión- dijo un soldado.

-Bien, pásenla a mi carpa y no deseo que me interrumpan a menos de que sea algo importante si es que quieren conservar sus pellejos- dijo seria, los soldados asintieron mientras que iba a su carpa y sonríete se sentó en un lujoso sillón que no iba muy de acuerdo con una carpa de campaña

La pantalla se encendió mientras que Olivier veía con clama un rostro que ansiaba desde hace mucho.

-Menma- dijo sonriente –Todo está listo para la diversión.

Y Menma del otro lado sonrió con sadismo.

-Es un placer oírte de nuevo Olivier… asegúrate de que todo vaya a la perfección- dijo Menma.

Olivier sonrió aun mas y empezó a poner a Menma al día con la situación de la guerra.

En los Restos de la Capital.

La lluvia caía… y entre las rocas salió una persona… se arrastraba con dolor… el impacto fue poderoso… pero había sobrevivido… pero debía de ver si la otra persona también lo había logrado…

Un avión volaba por los cielos…

-La puedo sentir- dijo Lina mientras que Bee le miraba.

-¿Qué has notado?- dijo el Jinchuriki.

-Es Lujuria, está avanzando, va a atacar a Mei Terumi… puedo notarlo por las energías que siento- dijo Lina concentrada.

-Ya veo… hay que detenerla… ¿Y podrías ponerte algo de ropa?- dijo ya incomodo, y es que Lina de nueva cuenta estaba desnuda, según ella para poder "Usar mejor sus capacidades perceptivas"

-Aterrizaremos cerca, de allí tendrán que alcanzarlos en Kirigakure antes de que alcance a la Mizukage- dijo Gaarv.

-Bien, ¡Ya ansiaba un buen combate!- dijo Bee.

-No te precipites negro, que Lujuria es muy peligrosa porque puede hacerte perder la concentración- dijo Lina –Es mejor que tu y ese demonio tuyo se pongan las pilas porque es posible que ella termine matándonos a todos si nos desconcentramos.

-¿Tan poderosa es?- dijo Bee.

-No, es su influencia, como lo dije, es la Lujuria, es algo inherente en todos, de allí que pueda aumentar su poder incluso más que un Biju- dijo Lina mientras que tomaba sus ropas y se arreglaba.

Bee solo suspiro, y sabía que esto sería más difícil de lo que jamás hubiera pensado

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza estuve en el interior de la Republica Mexicana y no tenia red (solo la que me prestaban) de allí que no había podido seguir.

Bien, como vieron la infección se propago a una velocidad aun mayor de la esperada, Tsunade va a por Mei y solo el hecho de que Bee y Lina ya van en camino podrá salvarla. Naruto va a pasar unas horas alegres con sus mujeres y Menma sigue haciendo de las suyas.

Para el próximo se viene la primer batalla de esta fase final, también veremos que pasara ahora que Sasuke recupero a su hija y con la infección.

Por cierto, el titulo es alusivo a la maldad de los personajes

Suerte a todos


	75. Capitulo 36: Preparacion

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap36: Previsiones.**

**Nota: Al contrario que caps anteriores, El fic se verá en modo normal y modo retrospectivo, dando una idea de ciertas cosas raras, habrá muerte, violación y mutilación de personajes además de malas palabras. Este será algo cortó ya que dara un vistazo general a lo que está pasando pero espero ya no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**Nota 2: Ya que al fin mi maquina regreso de entre los muertos, eh regresado para continuar con este fic y espero aun les agrade je, una disculpa por la tardanza a todos**

Nota de un Diario

"Ya paso más de dos años… el fin de todo parecía tan cercano… muchos murieron, y vimos sacrificios enormes, gente heroica cayo para que viviéramos, muchos desaparecieron para que sobreviviéramos… y al final, vimos el renacer del mundo… la era Feudal termino, pero aun así… no sabemos si la nueva era que empieza será igual o peor"

Fin de la nota.

Hace tiempo

Las armas sonaban mientras que cientos de criaturas atacaban a ninjas y soldados por igual, las bajas para ambos bandos eran dantescas, incluso los rebeldes se habían unido a la causa, pero nada parecía poder detener a esos seres… por cada uno que mataban dos más tomaban su lugar.

Incluso la fuerza aérea se había topado con criaturas voladoras que habían causado enormes daños a la infraestructura.

Hacia algunas horas, Sabaku no Gaara había llegado al puerto principal de la Republica, se había reunido con el Comandante General de la Republica, el presidente Morgado, a tratar el cese al fuego entre las naciones ninjas y la republica, así como la alianza para detener a Wesker.

Sobra decir que en el trato oficial se dio un intercambio de prisioneros de guerra, lo que si es que fue una suerte que los países feudales casi no hubieran conseguido prisioneros, ya que el modo de tratarlos era muy cruel, y eso habría roto las negociaciones.

Konohamaru se reintegro a las fuerzas activas de inmediato, siendo delegado al grupo que defendería la zona segura del País del Agua.

Moegui, después de los hechos acontecidos por las batallas se retiro, no podía seguir luchando por ende, fue mandada con los refugiados de guerra.

Sin embargo, la situación seguía siendo critica y parecía ser que no quedaba otra opción… los Países feudales debían de ser evacuados.

-Entonces estos son los puntos con principales concentraciones de esos… infectados- dijo Gaara señalando un punto en el mapa.

-Si, al norte en el Pais del Fuego, al centro en el de la Tierra y casi una total infestación en el del viento- dijo el Presidente Morgado –Lo peor es que las extrañas armas que Weker esta usando nos han impedidop apoyar en varias de las zonas.

-¿No han ido a por sus bases en la Republica?- dijo Gaara seriamente.

-Ya se hicieron redadas, pero todos sus laboratorios estaban abandonados o… repletos de infectados, otros estallaron por los aires… Wesker pensó en todo para solventar si lo descubríamos- dijo el presidente.

-¿Todos los miembros de mi aldea han sido llevados a lugares seguros?- dijo Gaara.

-Si, se han asignado escoltas y pelotones para evitar conflictos… recuerde que aun está fresco el ataque a los cadetes- dijo el Presidente, Gaara solo le miro y no pudo evitar suspirar… esta estúpida guerra había ahondado la brecha entre ambos bandos… y más ahora que más se necesitaban.

Ese Wesker se había encargado de dividirlos lo suficiente como para que se debilitaran y no pudieran enfrentarlo…

Y entonces se ilumino.

-Aprovecho nuestras debilidades, nuestros odios… y también lo que nos había pasado- dijo recordando la guerra Ninja, como aunque habían obtenido un gran poder se hicieron muchos sacrificios… y la final, aunque Obito se había enmendado usando esa técnica para resucitar personas… no todos los Shinobis habían regresado…

Y eso fue aprovechado por Wesker

Ahora dependían de una alianza precaria que debía de enfrentar a un enemigo que llevaba .años planeando como combatirlos

No sabía que pasaría.

-Gaara Sama, tenemos el informe que pidió- dijo Matsuri entrando.

-Gracias- dijo él mientras que miraba los informes –Según los datos parece ser que algo muy similar a un Jinchuriki ah estado en mi villa… y está moviéndose a la villa de Terumi Mei.

-no será posible enviar apoyo… lo más rápido que tenemos son los Hornets y los estamos usando de lleno contra esas cosas voladoras que Wesker soltó- dijo Morgado.

-Entonces… ella está sola- dijo Gaara apretando los puños, Matsuri le miro con pena y deseo suerte a Mei… gracias a ella es que ahora ella y Gaara tenían esa relación tan intima.

En otro lugar.

Kirigakure.

Mei y sus consejeros empezaban a notar como la guerra parecía que había sido un embuste tremendo para debilitarlos.

-Según los últimos informes enviados por Gaara, hay que prepararnos para evacuar a Kiri- dijo Mei con seriedad.

-Pero ¿A dónde?- dijo uno de ellos –Chojiro y los demás están en los frentes, y tenemos a pocos shinobis de alto rango en la aldea para proteger a nuestra gente- dijo un viejo.

-Marcharemos a la costa… y viajaremos a la republica- dijo ella con seriedad

-Pero… sin Ao y Chojiro será un riesgo- dijo el viejo.

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción…- dijo y se calló… sintió un presentimiento maligno… y algo le dijo que era muy tarde.

A lo lejos.

-Pronto llegaremos a Kiri Tsunade sama- decía Karui inclinándose.

-Bien, A, prepárate, te dejare ser el primero en violar a Terumi- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

-Será un honor – dijo A, en sus ojos se veía una falta total de alma… solo lujuria, Tsunade sonrió, el poder de Asmodeo era grande y ahora tenía un control total de el Raikage.

-Vamos por ti Mei- dijo sonriendo.

Base de la Flor de Lis.

-Se ve feliz- dijo Gai al ver a Naruto conversar con Hinata y Diana.

-Se ve que sera un buen padre- dijo Sawyer acercándose –Y veo que tu alumno quedo muy prendado de Laura

-Si… Oh Lee, la llama de tu juventud arde- dijo Gai sonriendo y llorando, Sawyer le miro.

-Es por eso que no debemos de perder esta lucha- dijo seria –Ya que hay muchos futuros que dependen de esta batalla.

Gai le miro y pensó en decir algo pero en eso salió Marcus.

-¡ES HORA!- dijo mientras que veían como unas plataformas se abrían y varios helicópteros empezaban a ser cargados -¡TODO EL PERSONAL NO ESENCIAL QUE VAYAN A LOS REFUGIOS DE EMERGENCIA Y DISPONGAN LAS RUTAS DE EVACUACION! ¡TODO EL PERSONAL DE COMBATE REPORTESE A SUS PUESTOS DE INMEDIATO! ¡PARTIMOS EN 15 MINUTOS!

Las órdenes eran claras.

Naruto miro a Diana y a Hinata, estas le devolvieron la mirada.

-¿Estan listas?- dijo él.

-Listas- dijeron a la vez.

-Chicas… se que sonara algo despectivo, pero por favor, si ven que la situación se pone demasiado dura… huyan… por favor, recuerden que en su estado deben de cuidarse más- dijo Naruto, ambas le miraron.

-Naruto kun, no temas, nosotras estamos conscientes de nuestra condición de embarazo… trataremos de no causar problemas- dijo Hinata

-Además… si fallamos al menos nuestros descendientes nos vengaran- dijo Diana a lo que Naruto y Hinta le miraron confusos… mas al ver que hablaba en serio.

-El helicóptero está listo, partiremos al punto de encuentro- dijo Marcus.

-¿Y Kim?- pregunto Diana.

-Esta despidiéndose de Naru, se irá en el convoy 4- dijo Marcus –Vamos, nosotros iremos a por Wesker.

Naruto y las chicas asintieron mientras que iban al helicóptero.

El viaje final empezó.

Kirigakure.

Una extraña esencia recorría la villa, muchas personas empezaron volverse locas y a empezar a tener actos lascivos en la calle… Mei estaba asombrada al notarlo… y vio la bruma.

Uso el elemento lava para alejar las esporas de la zona peor era tarde… algunas ya estaban en ella… y se sentía caliente… mojada…deseosa…

-¡NO!- exclamo tratando de alejarse… y los vio… un grupo de ninjas de Kumo…desnudos, que llevaban cargando en un trono a Tsunade… quien le miraba con lascivia.

-Tsu… Tsunade- dijo asombrada.

-Ah Mei… te vez más hermosa de lo que recordaba- dijo Tsunade.

-¡Que pasa! ¡Qué es esto! ¡Sabes algo acaso!- dijo Mei controlando sus hormonas.

-Oh Mei… es solo el poder de Asmodeo… la lujuria pura… y vengo por ti… te deseo- dijo Tsunade levantándose y dejando caer la larga bata que llevaba… mostrando su bien dotado físico.

-Tsunade- dijo A.

-Si… lo sé, ve por ella y tráela tigre… quiero que la violes frente a mí y después que te corras mucho dentro de ella… será un buen receptáculo seminal- dijo ella, Mei se estremeció al ver al Raikage acercándose… trato de concentrar su poder pero… no podía… su mente se nublaba…

¡CRASH!

Un tentáculo lanzo al Raikage por los aires y Tsunade vio a Killer Bee en su forma Biju.

-¡Ni creas que te dejare ponerte una mano encima hermano!- dijo Killer Bee serio.

-Oh… estabas vivo- dijo Tsunade y entonces brinco esquivando un poderoso rayo de energía -¿Mammon?

Rina miro a Tsunade y la analizo.

-Así que Eleonor cayo… y tu eres la sustituta- dijo ella –Asmodeo eligió a una mujer hosca sin duda.

-Oh, así que tu eres la hija de Wesker… la rebelde… al fin un rival a la altura- dijo sonjriendo, mas Rina sol ole miraba.

-"Esta no me la esperaba… Eleonor era poderosa pero no muy hábil… Tsunade es lo contrario, su experiencia combinada con el poder de Asmodeo la harán una rival de cuidado"

Y todos se miraron… dos contra uno…y aun así Rina se sentía en desventaja, ya que Tsunade había traído a muchas personas influenciadas y expandía su influencia entre las villas… la misma Mei Terumi estaba ya sintiendo la influencia de Asmodeo… l que la fortalecía aun mas.

Estaban en un autentico problema.

Continuara

Disculpen la tardanza, en serio se me había muerto la maquina pero lograron revivirla.

Como verán un cap transitorio, Tsuande llego a Kiri pero antes de que tomaran a Mei llegaron Bee y Rina, ahora van a pelear contra ella y sus aliados pero no la tendrán fácil.

Gaara se unió a la republica con su villa y están preparando el ataque a Wesker, mientras que Naruto y sus mujeres se preparan para la lucha y ya todos van a por Wesker

En el próximo cap. Luchas, Luchas y mas luchas (eso espero je)

Suerte.


	76. Omake 27

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 27.**

**Nota: Lust vs Greed**

Rina miraba a Tsunade con seriedad, sabía que Si bien no había tenido a Lujuria tanto tiempo como Eleonor, la mayor experiencia de vida de Tsunade podría alimentar al demonio en su interior… por la información que tenia de Tsunade…. Le hacia sentirciert miedo por enfrentar a una mujer así.

Bee y Mei miraban al Raikage… este solo les miraba con una expresión muerta… dominada…

-¿Estás seguro de enfrentar a tu hermano?- dijo Mei con seriedad.

-Mi hermano esta muerto… si lo que ella dice es correcto, para esclavizarlo al completo devoro su alma, en estos momentos solo tenemos un cascaron vacio… una marioneta que es un mero juguete sexual de ella- dijo Bee con una seriedad inusitada, lo que sorprendió a Mei

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo la Mizukage.

-Por que esa no es la mirada de mi hermano- dijo el mientras que se preparaban para luchar…

El Raikage se lanzo contra ellos y apenas y lograron esquivarlo.

-¡Es rápido!- dijo la Mizukage dándose cuenta de que no le dio ni tiempo de hacer sellos.

-Sin embargo es impreciso… esa es otra prueba de que mi hermano ya no habita ese cuerpo- dijo Bee mientras que con rapidez sacaba sus espadas.

-¿Por qué no usas el modo Biju?- pregunto Mei preparandp0ose para luchar.

-No puedo, si lo hiciera quedaría a merced de ella- dijo Bee mientras que el Raikage les miraba

-Tu serás la nueva esclava de mi señora- dijo señalando a Mei, esta solo frunció el ceño mientras que todos los ciudadanos que habían sido controlados por Lujuria se acercaban y entonces noto que todos estaban desnudos y…. y le veían de un modo no muy santo que digamos…

-Algo me dice que te quieren hacer un gangbang- dijo Bee divertido.

-Sabes… en otras circunstancias no estaría mal… pero sé que aquí si no los detenemos… esto va a doler y mucho- dijo con seriedad Mei mientras que Bee asentía.

Esta será una lucha mano a mano… ya que será muy difícil usar nuestras técnicas… peor si mantienes la mente centrada no te afectara lo que te hagan, piensa en cosas puras y así no te ganara la calentura- dijo Bee en verso… a lo que Mei le miro con pena.

-¿No es acaso un mal momento para rappear?- dijo ella mas Bee le sonrio.

-Me ayuda a no pensar en las tetazas que te cargas- dijo el en un tono piucaro a l oque Mai solo le miro apenada.

-Ya lo resolveremos después… por ahora- dijo Mai cuando…

¡BRAMMM¡

Una explosión tremenda lanzo a todos por los aires…

Y Mei vio que una parte del valle cercano a la villa había sido volado en pedazos.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- dijo asustada.

Unos momentos antes.,

Tsunade lanzaba golpes a una enorme velocidad mientras que Rina trataba de mantenerla a raya… había estudiado a Tsunade y sabia cual era su límite… mas jamás imagino que con el poder de Lust se haría tan poderosa…

-"Es tan… no es mucho más rápida que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi… y más letal"- pensó mientras que concentraba.

-¡Vamos Avaricia, yo sé que eres mas que eso!- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata -¡Wesker te tenia respeto por una razón y me prometió muchos esclavos si te localizaba!

-Jum… me halaga mi padre… no es nuevo pero… ¡Ni creas que me dejare ganar!- dijo mientras que se concentraba –No me gusta mucho usar esto pero… ¡SHADOW DRIVE!

Y una aura negra la cubrió, Tsunade le miro y vio como de las villas y de los mismos cuerpos de sus esclavos un aura salía y se introducía en Rina.

-¿Recabando Avaricia? 2 podemos jugar el mismo juego- dijo mientras que una esencia purpura salía de los mismos lugares y se introducía en ella.

-Eso será hasta que solo quede una de nosotras- dijo Rina.

-Si… y esa seré yo- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa sociópata.

-Ni te creas- dijo Rina y a una velocidad enorme se lanzo contra Tsunade quien hizo lo mismo.

Los golpes chocaron generando una potente onda de choque y…

-¡AULLIDO/GEMIDO!- dijeron ambas cargando energía en sus bocas -¡DE MAMMON/ASMODEO!

Y la enorme explosión borro una enorme parte del valle antes de dirigirse al cielo.

-Que poder posees cabrona- dijo Rina sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo…pero aun así no me ganaras- dijo Tsunade y se lanzo de nuevo contra Rina, esta reacciono y detuvo su puñetazo.

El impacto hizo que la tierra se cimbrara y miles de rocas se partieron saliendo disparadas al cielo, Rina contraataco lanzando un golpe que logro empujar a Tsunade provocando una onda de choque que provoco que los arboles sobrevivientes a la explosión volaran por los aires.

-¡ES LA GUERRA DE LOS MONSTRUOS!- dijo Bee al ver el poder de los pecados… y se sorprendió los Jinchurikis necesitaban el modo Biju para poder hacer solo la mitad de lo que ellas estaban haciendo.

-¡Son muy fuertes!- exclamo Mei asustada, y entonces se percato de que no eran atacados.

-Miro a el Raikage y a su gente y todos parecían en trance… y su mente ato cabos.

-¡BEE!- exclamo llamando la atención de Bee -¡Ellos son la fuente de su poder! ¡Ella está absorbiendo la Lujuria que poseen en sus cuerpos! ¡Si los destruimos ella perderá poder!- dijo con seriedad.

-¡Hablas de matarlos! ¡Acaso estás loca!- exclamo Bee al ver a los paralizados cuerpos.

-¡Tu lo has dicho! ¡Tu hermano esta muerto! ¡Ayuda a su alma a descansar en paz!- exclamo ella, Bee solo apretó los dientes mientras que miraba de nuevo a su hermano… y sabia que tenía razón… pero no era fácil

Mei solo apretó los dientes y se lanzo a todo correr contra los aldeanos de Kumo…

-¡YOUSO YOUGAN: YOUGAN GOROUBU!- exclamo y una cantidad de globos de lava partieron de ella pegando a varios de los aldeanos haciéndolos arder en el acto, peor el Raikage se movió y a gran velocidad le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago.

-¡ALTO!- exclamo Bee lanzándose y det6eniendo otro golpe de A antes de que impactara a Mei y usando su fuerza logro lanzarle.

-Bee… debes de… debes de matarlo- dijo Mei tratando de ponerse en pie, Bee solo miro con rabia a Lujuria y apretó los puños.

-Lo sé- dijo fríamente y se preparo… saco sus espadas y se lanzo contra A, quien solo se reincorporo y empezó a cubrirse con el elemento Raiton, pero Bee descubrió algo.

Al chocar las espadas con la armadura Raiton este noto que pese a todo estaba hiriendo a A…

-Estas debilitándote con rapidez- dijo serio y vio de reojo que los demás aldeanos se lanzaban contra Mei, peor esta, ya mas recuperada usaba el Youkai no Jutsu y los envolvía en lava…

Sintió pena por su gente… pero sabía que era lo mejor.

-¡NO!- se escucho y vio que Tsuande se veía furica… su poder fulguraba… al caer la fuente de su poder, ella se debilitaba, permitiendo que Rina la empezase a golpear con poder.

-¡ESTRUENDO DE CARBONO!- exclamo Rina mientras que de un enorme puñetazo lanzaba a Tsunade al piso y la hacía crear un cráter de muchos metros de profundidad.

-Maldición- dijo Tsunade al notar que cada vez recibía menos energía… menos Lujuria y se percato de que casi todos los aldeanos de Kumo estaban muertos… ya no recibía lujuria de ellos y por algún motivo alguien bloqueaba su capacidad de robarla de los de Kiri

-Veo que te diste cuenta- dijo Rina desde la parte alta de él cráter –Mis aliados han creado un sello para bloquear tus habilidades de absorción de lujuria- dijo Rina sonriendo.

-Maldita perra- le respondió Tsunade escupiendo sangre.

-Seré perra pero no pendeja… no me prepare para nada y por suerte tu aun con todo el poder de la vieja Tsunade, no tienes la experiencia ni la picardia de Eleonor, ella esta destinada a ser una autentica lujuriosa, por ello es que su alma se unió tan bien a Asmodeo, peor tu… ya estabas tan acabada realmente que aun rejuveneciéndote… pues no habai mucho como unirte a él.

-¡CALLA!- exclamo cargándose de poder y lanzándose contra Rina quien esquivo el ataque y entonces miro a la rubia.

-¡GEMIDO DE LA LUJURIA DE ASMODEO!- exclamo lanzando un blast de la boca que Rina apenas y logro esquivar…. El blast impacto unas montañas al sur… y estas volaron en pedazos.

-Wow… eso si fue peligroso- dijo RIna sorprendida mas noto que Tsunade levanto las manos.

-¡TE MATARE!- exclamo y entonces Rina se percato de que estaba empezando a reunir lujuria del mundo entero.

-¡DIABLOS!- exclamo con sorpresa al notar lo que hacia… no pensó que fuera a hacerlo ya que eso consumiría a su Avatar.

-¡SUFRE ANTE MI HENTAI DAMA!- exclamo Tsunade, Rina se asusto y se preparo para cargar su máximo poder.

Peor…

-¡AGHHH!- exclamo Tsunade al sentir una debilidad… y vio que Bee acababa de apuñalar con su espada al Raikage… y con su muerte perdió una cantidad importante de energía… y se percato de algo que no imagino…

-Tsunade… así que este fue tu último golpe- dijo Sonriendo…

Rina le miro y entones lo entendió… lo último que quedaba del alma de Tsunade había "conectado" la vida de Asmodeo a la de el Raikage… lo que le dio una oportunidad ya que si bien la muerte del Raikage no mataría a Asmodeo, lo debilitaría a un grado que su Avatar seria vulnerable.

-Gracias Hokage- dijo ella mientras que concentro su poder en un puño -¡PUÑO DE CARBONO DEL DEMONIO AVARICIOSO!

Y un potente impacto salió contra Tsunade.

-Bien jugado perras- dijo con una sonrisa…

EL rayo la traspaso de lado a lado…

Y calló mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a destruirse.

-Jiraiya… te veré pronto- dijo con su último aliento lo restante de la verdadera Tsunade mientras que el Demonio Asmodeo se retiraba de regreso al infierno… derrotado.

"No será la última vez que nos veamos Mammon… la próxima vez yo ganare"

Se escucho mientras que Rina solo se dejaba caer… esa técnica había gastado casi todo su poder

-Esta parte acabo- dijo seria mientras que miraba a Bee quien solo había tomado una manta para cubrir el cuerpo de su fallecido hermano. Y Mei se acercaba.

-Lo siento- dijo ella mientras que Bee solo bajaba el rostro.

-Fue lo mejor- dijo Bee mientras que en su interior, el Hachibi le consolaba.

-Hey negro… sé que es doloroso peor si deseas te daré la oportunidad de vengarte de quien provoco esto- dijo Rina, Bee le miro con seriedad.

-¿Sabes quién provoco esta situación?- dijo Mei sorprendida.

-Sí, el mismo que provoco esta guerra absurda y que ha liberado la muerte en el mundo… el mismo que jugó con todos como muñecos y ha provocado dolor y muerte- dij oRina seria.

-Dime el nombre de ese hijo de Puta- dijo Bee enfurecido.

-Wesker… Albert Wesker- dijo Rina.

-Lo matare… juro que lo matare- dijo Bee enfurecido.

-Ponte en la cola, hay muchos más antes que tu… y aun así la tendremos muy difícil, enfrentar a Lujuria es un juego de niños a comparación de lo que nos espera una vez lleguemos con Wesker y con su carta magna- dijo ella –Será mejor que descansen por qué debo ponerlos al día de el cambio de planes.

-¿Cambio de planes? ¿De qué diablos hablas?- dijo Mei confusa.

-No trates de entenderla… esa mujer hace lo que se le pega la gana- dijo Bee mientras que aun miraba el cadáver del Raikage y a su lado habían colocado el cadáver de Mabui

-Vamos, hay cosas que preparar antes de que esta zona se replete de infectados- dijo mientras que se dirigía a Kirigakure.

Bee y Mei solo se miraron y recogieron los cadáveres del Raikage y su secretaria mientras que seguían a Rina… y se preguntaban si es que acaso se venía lo peor.

Fin Omake

Bien espero les haya gustado je, no se últimamente no se me dan bien las batallas de Naruto (quizás por que como últimamente son puros poderes pues no les hayo tanto atractivo como antes) je, disculpen la tardanza por esto pero es que he estado muy ocupado estos días.

Una disculpa y tratare de ir mas rápido para el cap que viene

Suerte


	77. Cap37: Frente de Guerra

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap37: Frente de Guerra.**

**Nota: Al contrario que caps anteriores, El fic se verá en modo normal y modo retrospectivo, dando una idea de ciertas cosas raras, habrá muerte, violación y mutilación de personajes además de malas palabras. Este será algo cortó ya que dara un vistazo general a lo que está pasando pero espero ya no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**Nota 2: Disculpen la tardanza**

Carta de un padre

"_Hemos visto el mundo caer en una espiral descendiente de temor, odio y miedo, hemos visto como todo en lo que se creía cayó ante algo que jamás… vimos como nuestras creencias eran pisoteadas, nuestro valor devorado… y creímos que había llegado el fin…_

_Pero ellos jamás se rindieron, lucharon para darnos esperanza, fe y recordarnos que aun en la adversidad hay esperanza, que aun en el peor momento, se puede conseguir la victoria si es que cuentas con los amigos y la gente que te apoye…_

_Ahora estamos pasando por una prueba divina pero la humanidad lo lograra, no perderemos ante nadie… y si por algún azar del destino caemos, lo haremos con honor"_

Hace varias semanas.

-¿Cómo va todo?- decía Marcus mirando el monitor del vehículo en el que viajaban.

-Todo en orden señor, este bebe se comporta de maravilla- dijo el soldado. Marcus asintió y camino a otra parte de la nave mientras que Naruto, Diana y Hinata miraban aun asombrados el enorme vehículo.

-Es sorprendente como pueden crear algo así- dijo Naruto asombrado.

-Es cierto, esta nave es enorme, pensé que iríamos en los Helicópteros- dijo Hinata, y Marcus le sonrió.

-Esta nave fue creada con lo último de la combinación de la ciencia y la magia, es un enorme Aircraft que puede desplazarse a Mach20 sin dificultad, lo construimos en base a que pudiera llevar muchas tropas y rescatar civiles, mide 300 metros de largo por 150 de ancho y tiene una altura de 80 metros- dijo Marcus sonriendo.

-Menudo monstruo- dijo Naruto mirando el vehículo.

-Aunque sigue teniendo desventajas en contra del Hellcarrier pero nos servirá para salir vivos de allí- dijo uno de los miembros de la Alianza.

-¿Cómo va el proceso de evacuación?- pregunto Marcus.

-Ah avanzado en un 50%- dijo uno de los soldados lo que preocupo a Marcus.

-Es muy poco ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo preocupado.

-Señor, hay infectados y monstruos por casi todo el continente, el simple proceso de separar a quienes se han infectado de los sanos ya es muy difícil por si mismo, sin contar los constantes ataques de los infectados y los monstruos, incluso con el apoyo de los Shinobis estamos en una situación muy desesperante- dijo el militar.

-Ya veo, bien, pues entonces razón de más para apurarnos, si no derrotamos a Wesker entonces la evacuación solo retrasara lo inevitable- dijo Marcus mientras que todos asentían.

-Entraremos a espacio aéreo enemigo en 20 minutos, preparen los sistemas de defensa… y los que sepan rezar… háganlo- dijo el Capitán de la nave.

Naruto miro por el ventanal mientras qué su mente iba a otro lado.

-"Sabes que es posible que tengas que matarla"- dijo la voz de Kurama en su cabeza.

-"Lo sé… pero no lo deseo… es mi madre y creo que aun la puedo salvar"- dijo en su mente a Kurama.

-"¿Y si no puedes? ¿Podrás cruzar la línea? ¿Qué harás si la única solución es matarla?"- dijo el Zorro.

-"Lo veremos en su momento"- dijo Naruto.

-"También recuerda qué ella puede que tenga uno de esos extraños Demonios en ella… y por desgracia mi poder, aun completo no se les iguala"- dijo Kurama.

-"Lo sé… pero eso nunca nos ha detenido ¿No es verdad?"- dijo y el zorro solo se carcajeo

-"Tienes agallas muchacho… bien, peleare contigo… pero esto puede que me sobrepase… incluso puede que esta sea nuestra última batalla juntos, ya que estamos contra fuerzas que jamás había enfrentado"- se escucho y Naruto asintió.

-"Lo sé… pero no me rendiré jamás"- dijo para sí y entonces corto la charla.

En el Hellcarrier.

-No deberías de haberte levantado aun- dijo Wesker.

-No, es la hora, puedo sentir a mi hijo venir y sé que necesitaras toda la ayuda posible- dijo ella, Wesker le miro y solo volteo la mirada al monitor.

-Que Menma se prepare- dijo y una voz se escucho.

-"El joven Menma está listo señor"- dijo una voz femenina por la radio.

-Oliver, no me habían informado que habías vuelto- dijo Wesker con seriedad.

-Era mi deber señor, recuerde que desde un principio usted me asigno a servir a Menma. Por lo que creo que es conveniente que viniera- dijo ella, Wesker se tomo el mentón.

-Está bien, procede con cautela, ya que eres una de mis oficiales más confiables- dijo Wesker.

-Entendido- dijo Oliver cortando la transmisión.

-¿Tanto así te molestaría perderla?- dijo Kushina peor Wesker le sonrió.

-No te enceles, ella es solo una valiosa subordinada, lo que sí, es que debemos de estar listos para lo que se viene… si Menma cae, tú deberás de ser la última cosa que Naruto vea en esta vida- dijo con seriedad.

-Lo sé Albert… y estoy lista para ello- dijo Kushina, Wesker le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Es una lástima que él no aceptara unirse… habría compartido el futuro de nosotros- dijo con seriedad.

-Lo echo… hecho esta- dijo Kushina y se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación, Wesker sabía que no le traicionaría.

En otra habitación.

Horas después.

-Está cerca… lo siento- dijo Menma mientras que se acomodaba las ropas.

-Ya tengo todo dispuesto Menma, el laboratorio tiene todo listo para cuando desees comenzar- dijo Oliver desnuda mientras que le ayudaba a colocarse el resto del extraño uniforme que Menma llevaría.

-Bien, lleva el resto de los Óvulos allá y prepara la fertilización, si fallamos, tendremos otra oportunidad en un par de años y si tenemos éxito, serán pieza fundamental para nuestro nuevo mundo- dijo sonriendo con locura, Oliver se le acerco y lo beso con fiereza.

-Me excita cuando hablas así- dijo ella con un toque de enorme sensualidad.

-Si… pero por desgracia ya no hay tiempo ahora, debo de ir a por él… el original, y cuando lo mate, me apoderare del Zorro y les demostrare que ni siquiera su Juubi es nada ante el poder de Amon- dijo burlón.

"SE HA DETECTADO LA PRESCENCIA DE UNA NAVE ENEMIGA, SE ORDENA QUE TODOS SE REPORTEN A SUS PUESTOS Y SE PREPAREN PARA EL COMBATE"

-Bien, Música para mis oídos- dijo él sonriendo con sadismo –Oliver, pon en marcha el plan y asegúrate que nadie, ni siquiera mi padre, sepa nada de lo que harás- dijo Menma.

-No temas, ya he preparado todo, incluso la ilusión sigue activa y a través de las cámaras que colocaron para espiarte ellos solo nos ven teniendo sexo salvaje- dijo ella y Menma no pudo evitar reír.

-Eres toda una voyerista- dijo él mientras qué terminaba de vestirse y se dirigía a la puerta –Es hora de crear mi propio reino.

Y salió mientras qué Oliver empezaba a vestirse, aun le quedaba mucho por hacer.

La gran nave avanzaba con rapidez, Naruto miraba desde el puente de mando el rápido avance de las nubes.

-Naruto kun- se escucho y el volteo a ver a Hinata.

-Hinata… ¿También estas asustada?- dijo él.

-Algo… pero no te preocupes… sé que todo saldrá bien- dijo Hinata –Ya que no solo pelearemos por nosotros… sino por nuestro futuro.

Y entonces tomo la mano de Naruto y Hinata la dirigió a su vientre lo que emociono al rubio al recordar la pequeña vida que se formaba en el vientre de Hinata… y vio que Diana se acercaba y recordó que ahora venían dos bebes… sonrió, tenía una razón de peso para pelear.

-¡Se reporta un objeto acercándose!- exclamo alguien.

-¡Se acerca a gran velocidad!- dijo otro, Naruto se acerco corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el rubio.

-Esto va mal… ¡Prepárense lo tendremos encima en 10 segundos!- dijo Marcus mientras que todos los soldados se preparaban.

El Aircraft se estremeció de golpe.

-¡Esta arriba en la cubierta principal!- dijo otro.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo Marcus.

-¡Entendido!- dijo el rubio mientras que corría.

Hinata y Diana le miraron, pero permanecieron en su lugar… sabían que no debían interferir… por lo que solo desearon suerte a Naruto.

Este corrió por las escaleras y llego a la parte alta, abrió una puerta… y se detuvo pasmado.

-Naruto Uzumaki… te estaba esperando- dijo una voz… y Naruto solo miro al hombre con sorpresa.

-Tu… Tu cara- dijo asombrado el rubio… y el moreno le sonrió.

-Vaya… de verdad que te vez más estúpido de lo pensado, que bueno que pronto podre arreglar eso… y bueno, es hora entonces mi pequeño original- dijo sonriente –Me llamo Menma… Menma Wesker Uzumaki… soy el Avatar de Amon… y tu peor pesadilla.

Menma sonrió burlón mientras que Naruto solo le miraba asombrado.

-Eres uno de los Hijos de Wesker- dijo el rubio y Menma solo le sonrió soberbio.

-En realidad… soy tu clon… tu versión mejorada, el que tendrá todo el poder- dijo Menma burlón –Ah y por cierto, felicidades y no te preocupes, yo me encargare de criar a tus bebes y a tus dos mujercitas… serán unas excelentes cobayas…

-¡Qué demonios dices!- dijo enfurecido -¡Ni creas que te dejare tocar a Hinata y a Diana!

-Bien, demuéstrame que lo vales… anda, incluso seré amable y los dejare pasar… tu y yo pelearemos allí- dijo señalando una montaña –Muéstrame de que estas hecho… Uzumaki.

-Te hare arrepentirte de lo que me has dicho- dijo Naruto mas dentro de él… Kurama temblaba… Amon… pensó que jamás volvería a escuchar ese nombre… del demonio que había hecho que incluso el Juubi sintiera miedo… un ser de poderes enormes, que podía llevar a mundos a su destrucción sin necesidad de explosiones o de manipular a la naturaleza… solo era ira… ira total… de un grado tal que podía destruir a todos.

Y ahora estaba frente a ellos… no sabía si le lograrían ganar pero… Naruto era un hombre de milagros… y había algo en el que podría quizás ayudarles…

Aunque ni el sabia, que contaría con una ayuda inesperada.

Continuara

Bien, al fin la conti, como ven Naruto va contra Menma je, será una batalla que será intercalada con otras escenas, pero Naruto se las verá negras contra Menma, además, Oliver ya tiene sus ordenes de parte del trigueño y aunque Naruto logre ganar, aun tendrá que luchar contra Kushina, je, Wesker está preparando sus movimientos y pronto veremos las consecuencias de ellos.

Suerte y espero no tardar con el próximo


	78. Cap38: El asesino

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap38: El asesino.**

**Nota: Al contrario que caps anteriores, El fic se verá en modo normal y modo retrospectivo, dando una idea de ciertas cosas raras, habrá muerte, violación y mutilación de personajes además de malas palabras. Este será algo cortó ya que dara un vistazo general a lo que está pasando pero espero ya no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**Nota 2: Disculpen la tardanza**

Diario de un mensajero

"_Hemos recibido a más personas que las pensadas, los niños se están adaptando rápido pero los adultos siguen con problemas, hay conflictos llevados por los años de conflicto entre las naciones, pero estamos luchando por detener esos rencores y proteger a los demás…_

_Los planes pactados con el Kazekage nos están ayudando a la integración, pero estamos en un largo camino, las Coda principalmente poseen muchos rencores con los Shinobis, y ya ha habido peleas… _

_Este proceso será lento…"_

En la nave

-¡Algo cayo de la nave!- exclamo un soldado.

-¡Naruto kun!- exclamo Hinata al ver por una de las ventanas a Naruto salir disparado contra el piso a alta velocidad… y de pronto un borrón negro… Hinata podría jurar que por momentos vio el rostro de Naruto en ese borrón.

-¿Desea que regresemos por él?- dijo un soldado.

-No… Naruto puede solo… y solo estorbaríamos- dijo Marcus, el soldado entonces volteo a donde estaban Hinata y Diana… se veian preocupadas… pero decididas.

-Sigamos la misión, es lo que Naruto querria- dijo decidida la Hyuga mientras que Diana asentía.

En tierra.

¡KRABOOM!

El impacto de un potente rayo destrozo una enorme área… Naruto salió del cráter con el modo Biju activado… y aun así se tuvo que reacomodar el hombro…

-Ese bastardo… pega muy fuerte- dijo Naruto.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamo Kurama dentro de él y Naruto apenas y logro esquivar un ataque de Menma… mas no pudo evitar la onda de choque de este ataque…

-Demonios- dijo Naruo mientras qué se concentraba y usaba una Biju Dama en contra de Menma… este sonrió y se dejo golpear por ella.

La explosión voló una vasta extensión de zona causando una gran devastación.

-Cabron… eso debió de servir- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba la zona de explosión…y vio a Menma salir de entre el polvo como si nada.

-Un ataque interesante, pero nada puede hacer contra alguien protegido por el Hellfire… el cual me permite soportar cualquier ataque explosivo Naruto- dijo sonriendo ante la mirada de odio de Naruto –Anda… también te agradezco el poder extra mi estimado asesino.

-¡De qué diablos hablas! ¡Porque me llamas asesino si yo nunca he asesinado a nadie!- exclamo el rubio y Menma solo sonrió mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

-Anda ¿Qué acaso crees que esas enormes explosiones no han asesinado a cientos de criaturas inocentes que habitaban estos valles? Oh Naruto, no pensé que fueras tan estúpido, elegían lugares sin poblaciones humanas, pero se olvidaron de la naturaleza, de la vida silvestre que destruían… oh si, el mundo los odia, los detesta a ustedes y a su poder, por que destruyen lo que a la tierra le costó años crear, aniquilan y destrozan a su paso, y cuando se les sube la sangre a la cabeza, incluso los civiles sufren… eso es bastante odio acumulado ¿No crees?- dijo Menma burlón.

-Tu… como… no, eso no es… ¡Nosotros luchamos para evitar que el mal se apoderara de todo!- exclamo Naruto y Menma empezó a reír.

-Idiota, solo hicieron lo mismo de siempre, impusieron un estilo de vida sobre los demás, jamás les dieron una elección… ¿Oh que acaso no sabes que paso después de la guerra? Oh claro que no, eres tan tonto que no te enfocaste en saber que pasaba con la gente común- dijo riendo, Naruto le miro.

-No lo escuches- dijo Kurama, pero Naruto por algún motivo deseaba saber.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo él.

-Oh, no de mucho, solo te diré que los feudales usaron a laos ninjas y la fama de imbéciles como tú para abusar y dominar aun más a las pobres naciones elementales… oh y con tu poder… ¿Jamás notaste lo que paso en tu ausencia? Puudiste haber hecho algo pero no, no te importo… ¿Sabías que tu hermosa amiga Ayame Ichiraku fue violada y sodomizada? ¿O que tu hermosa amiga Sakura Haruno fue muerta después de que la hicieron pasar por una violación colectiva?- dijo Menma sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-¡QUE! ¡COMO ES POSIBLE! ¡SAKURA CHAN MUERTA! ¡AYAME…! ¡NO, ESTAS MINTIENDO!- exclamo Naruto, mas Kurama desde dentro le observo.

-¡Calma, está tratando de sacarte de balance!- exclamo el zorro.

-No miento, estoy conectado con las redes de odio del planeta, tu amiga… bueno solo te diré que sufrió… y mucho, mientras que la violaban una y otra vez y mientras qué deseaba que llegasen a salvarla… y esa Sakura… oh sí que genero odio, su hija fue robada y créeme, los que la violaron se divirtieron en grande con ella y gracias a tu amigo Sasuke, que se vengó, conseguí aun mas y mas delicioso odio… y debo de agradecerte esto, ya que gracias a que tu no tuviste los huevos para imponerte, me diste este gran poder- dijo burlon.

-No… Sakura chan… Ayame chan- diecia cayendo de rodillas.

-¡Naruto!- exclama Kurama mientras qué Naruto caía de rodillas, de pronto un potente golpe de Menma lo mando al cielo y en un potente movimiento lo pateo haciéndolo caer en una colina llena de flores… Naruto adolorido vio alrededor y vio a varios conejos y ardillas huir aterrorizadas de él… igual vio aves, otros animales como perros y distintas especies… todos huyendo… de pronto vio que cerca estaban los restos del Cráter de la Biju dama… y la cantidad de sangre y restos de animales que habían tenido la mala suerte de estar en el lugar y momento equivocados… y entones entendió… a eso se refería Menma con que era un asesino… esos pobres seres no tenían la culpa de esta batalla… no tenían la culpa de haber estado allí y que el estúpidamente hubiera usado esa técnica…

-¿Ya lo notaste? No eres mejor que yo o que nadie, eres solo destructor, un maldito asesino y es por eso que el mundo está odiándote… pero anda, no me hagas esto tan fácil, ódiame, alimenta mi ira estúpido- dijo Menma con crueldad –Es más te diré algo… ¿Recuerdas a tu madrecita sexy y linda? Bueno… ¿Sabes? Ella es toda una zorra… yo la goce y la goce de un modo estupendo… y la escuche gritar de placer… oh si, ella es una de las mejores perras que me han tocado.

-¡No hables así de mi madre!- dijo Naruto levantándose y soltándole un tremendo puñetazo… que ni siquiera movió a Menma.

-Buen intento, pero aun te falta- dijo y de pronto sujeto la cara de Naruto con ambas manos… y enterró sus dedos en la cabeza del Rubio.

-¡AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito que soltó fue desgarrador… mientras que Menma reía

-¿Lo ves? Oh sí que lo ves… ve como se lo hice a tu madre una y otra vez… aunque ahora que lo pienso, tu y yo somos el mismo… y por ello lo sientes todo como si tu lo hicieras... si, eso es mejor, siente lo que parte de ti le hizo a Kushina… ¡SIENTELO!- exclamo riendo mientras que Naruto gritaba horrorizado y Kurama trataba infructuosamente de liberar la mente del rubio de esa tortura… y es que Menma no solo le estaba mostrando lo que le hizo a Kushina… no, usando el poder de Amon, estaba mostrándole con lujo de detalle todas las tropelías causadas durante todo este tiempo, no solo por el, sino a todos los que conocía.

Menma reía mientras que veía como Naruto se retorcía tratando de librarse de eso… los gritos del rubio eran como música para sus oídos y empezó a reir mas fuerte mientras que la tortura mental seguía.

En otra parte.

No había ya nada… no había nadie… vivo… cientos de infectados recorrían las calles vacías de Kirigakure mientras que algunos infectados devoraban a los pocos que se habían retrazado en la evacuación.

A lo lejos, Mei y Bee miraban desde una montaña las hordas de criaturas que entraban a la abandonada villa.

-Extrañare mi hogar- dijo ella, Bee le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo sé… el mundo entero cambio. Ya nada es como lo conocíamos- dijo el… y noto que Mei trataba de contener el llanto –Si lo deseas llora, desahógate, que es malo contener eso dentro de ti- dijo serio.

-Yo… debo de ser fuerte por mis ciudadanos… no… no puedo- dijo mas de pronto sintió un abrazo… Bee la había atraído a él y la abrazo con dulzura.

-Nadie te recriminara si lloras, el llorar no es símbolo de debilidad, es símbolo de madurez, demuestra que aun eres humana- dijo él, y Mei empezó a llorar aferrándose a su pecho.

Los aldeanos veían a su Kage y suspiraron… sabían que era fuerte, pero aun era joven… además de que los había defendido y cuidado, ahora ellos debían de corresponder a su sacrificio.

Sin embargo, algunos de los hombres allí se preguntaban.

¿A donde había ido Rina?

En otra parte.

Dos sombras se movían a alta velocidad por los valles, avanzaban resueltas y con gran poder.

De regreso con Naruto y Menma.

Este veía con una sonrisa al inconsciente Naruto en el piso.

-Basura… no soporto más que una hora de imágenes y sensaciones antes de colapsar- dijo Menma mientras que levantaba su mano y una especie de espada se formaba –Es hora de que mueras y tu poder pase a ser parte mía… y no temas, cuidare bien de tus hijas, serán parte del plan que tengo para mi próximo reino- dijo burlón pero…

¡FRAZZZZ!

Alcanzo a esquivar un potente rayo que se le fue encima y vio con poca sorpresa a las dos figuras que estaban frente a él.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién lo diría? Pensé que estaban podridos ya… peor bueno, siempre quise medirme con ustedes- dijo riendo –Anda, no sean tan silenciosos, queeso hablaría mal de ustedes… hermanos.

Y sonriendo miro a las dos figuras que se acercaban…

-¿Sabes? Si no fuera porque somos de la misma especie, creería que eres un imbécil- dijo el chico.

-Tanto poder… y tanta maldad… eso no es de envidiarse- dijo la chica.

-Me halagan… pero aun con su poder, no crean que podrán contra mí… Sanz… Lina- dijo mirando al par… los dos avatares de Lucifer y de Leviatan… la Soberbia y la Envidia…

Sanz y Lina estaban frente a él… muy mal heridos y con sendos vendajes en sus cuerpos

Pero habían llegado… y Menma sonrió.

Esto se veía como una posible gran batalla.

Continuara.

Je un cap dedicado casi exclusivamente a Menma y Naruto, como verán, Menma no solo humillo al rubio en combate, sino que le saco a colación todo el daño colateral que ha hecho, y además lo torturo mentalmente haciéndole vivir todo lo que él había hecho y lo que le había pasado a los demás… ¿Qué pasara ahora con Naruto? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron Lina y Sanz a la explosión y porque Sanz ahora está ayudando a Naruto? ¿Podrán contra Menma? ¿A dónde estará Rina?

Como notaran ya estamos en la recta final, falta esta batalla y un par mas, antes de ver el verdadero poder de Wesker y porque todos le temen, lo que sí, es que esto se nos acaba, je pero esperen los demás caps que aun nos queda que contar.

Suerte


	79. Omake 28

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 28.**

**Nota: Filial Love**

**Nota de advertencia: Contiene bastante de Incest Lime, si no te agrada mejor no lo leas**

La lluvia caía los restos de la ciudad estaban silenciosos… y Alina miraba con tristeza el lugar…

Camino y vio a lo lejos un cuerpo… corrió entonces y se sorprendió al ver quien era…

-Sanz- dijo ella mirando al muchacho… solo bajo el rostro mientras que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas… al final, la envidia le había ayudado a superar a la soberbia…

Se dejo caer de rodillas y vio a su amado hermano… lloro de nuevo cuando de pronto sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla.

-No me sepultes tan pronto preciosa- dijo una voz y Alina vio a Sanz… estaba herido pero se estaba levantando –Wow… sí que pegas duro hermanita.

-Estas… estas vivo- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si… aunque me golpeaste en mi amor propio… me has derrotado- dijo él con seriedad… Alina bajo el rostro, pero Sanz se inclino y le tomo el mentón con suavidad.

-Sanz- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Hey… no te equivoques… no me enfada… además, has cumplido tu parte del trato… es hora de que cumpla la mía- dijo él… y ante el asombro de Alina… la beso…

El beso era suave… diferente al que Sanz usaba con las chicas que usaba para divertirse… y Alina lo noto… se separaron y él le sonrió.

-Es hora de pagar- dijo él y Alina recordó la promesa… si ella lo derrotaba… él la amaría como mujer… y vio que Sanz estaba más que dispuesto a seguir…

El la volvió a besar mientras que Alina se dejaba hacer… había deseado esto toda su vida y no tenía miedo…

Sanz le despojo con suavidad de sus desgarradas ropas mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con el…

El escenario no era el mejor… pero ambos habían guardado eso en su interior por tanto tiempo que realmente poco les importaba…

Al quitarle la blusa. Sanz vio los hermosos y bien redondeados senos de Alina… esta se sintió algo apenada… mas cuando Sanz uso sus labios para chupar sus erectos pezones… Alina gimió…

-Sigue- dijo ella con sensualidad… pese a ser su primera vez, algo en su interior la movía… la motivaba… la parte Uzumaki de su ser se sentía revitalizada…

Y e que lo que ni siquiera Kushina sabia, es que la Sangre Uzumaki les otorgaba una cierta atracción sexual genética… por lo que de tener la oportunidad, buscarían el sexo con sus filiales…

Sanz sentía algo que con ninguna de las hermosas modelos que su padre le traía había sentido… solo podía notar a Alina…

-Bésame- dijo ella y Sanz le sonrió… el beso se hizo más candente a cada momento…

Sanz entones le bajo su ropa interior dejándola desnuda, ella solo le miraba deseosa, Sanz le sonrió.

-Ahora, sentirás un placer que como jamás habrías imaginado- dijo el…

-Lo sé- dijo Alina sonriendo deseosa… Sanz posos sus labios en la zona vaginal y usando su lengua de un modo tal que ella se estremeció de placer.

Sanz movía la lengua de tal modo que Alina sintió su primer orgasmo…

-Eres un maestro- dijo jadeante.

-Así debe de ser- dijo el relamiéndose los labios.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo ella sonriendo y Sanz le sonrió de vuelta- Espero no decepcionarte.

-Tu jamás lo harás- dijo él sonriendo, Alina se inclino y le bajo los pantalones y la trusa… miro el erecto miembro de su amado y con algo de nervios… uso la lengua para rodear el glande… Sanz jadeo levemente… la lengua de Alina le provocaba unas ligeras reacciones eléctricas en su cuerpo… reacciones que ante ninguna otra mujer había tenido…

Sentía como lentamente se calentaba aun más y mas… acaricio la cabeza de Alina mientras que esta seguía en su misión… el vaivén de su boca sobre el miembro de Sanz era casi hipnótico…

Sanz emitió un gemido… y se sorprendió al eyacular más rápido… la boca de Alina le genero tanto placer como jamás lo había sentido.

-Eres… excelente ¿De verdad es tu primera vez?- pregunto Sanz… y Alina solo trago mientras que le miraba sonrojada.

-Si… es mi primera vez- dijo ella.

-Pues si así es tu primera vez solamente con esto… entonces estoy más que dispuesto a ver como es lo demás- dijo el… Alina le sonrió agradecida… y se tendió en el piso

Sanz le sonrió y se poso sobre ella… la beso mientras que la penetraba… Alina se estremeció, sintió un leve desgarrón pero no se quejo, ya que era lo que siempre había buscado…

Sanz siguió con el movimiento, mientras que el leve dolor de Alina desaparecía siendo sustituido por el placer del despertar sexual completo…

Sanz aunque quería hacer otras posiciones, solo pensó en el placer de la chica, la levanto levemente y la acomodo para hacer más profunda la penetración y darle aun mas placer a su hermana… esta se estremeció pero solo pidió más… Sanz sabia como complacer a una mujer y siguieron con el vaivén hasta que…

Con un gemido Alina alcanzo otro orgasmo… y Sanz alcanzo el suyo…

-Fue… mágico- dijo ella dejándose caer.

-Sin duda… aunque nos abrió todas las heridas- dijo Sanz al ver que todas sus heridas sangraban profusamente… -debemos de atendernos, sin humanos que nos brinden Envidia o Soberbia no podremos curarnos tan rápido- dijo el, y Alina asintió, ya se sentía debilitada por las heridas., y eso aunado al sexo… y entonces vio la sonrisa de Sanz.

-Por cierto, debes de saber que si lo deseo puedo tener aun mas puntería- dijo él, Alina en un principio le miro confusa… hasta que capto lo que Sanz trataba de decirle.

-Entonces yo…- dijo ella y Sanz asintió.

-Te elegido como la primera para ser madre de mis hijos- dijo el –Al diablo con los que crean que está mal que seamos hermanos.

-Gracias- dijo Alina y entonces le miro -¿Y que harás ahora? ¿Me ayudaras?

-bueno, me derrotaste, por lo que mi vida te pertenece, además, tengo curiosidad con saber por que nuestro padre me mintió- dijo el…

De pronto ambos se estremecieron y sintieron un poder oscuro, maligno… Alina se asusto pero Sanz solo bufo.

-Mierda… él está de vuelta- dijo Sanz enfadado.

-¿Quién?- dijo Alina asustada.

-Amon, el más terrible de todos, la Ira misma- dijo Sanz mientras que Alina le miraba sin entender –Si Amon está de vuelta… no dejara nada… ok, te ayudare a detenerlo… eh investigado… y ese cabron me debe una buena que me voy a cobrar- dijo Sanz.

-Pero ¿Cómo llegaremos? Amon está con nuestro padre y muy lejos de aquí- dijo ella.

Con nuestro poder lo lograremos, aunque lleguemos con solo nuestras reservas, pero debo de ver a ese malnacido… y hacerlo pagar-. Dijo Sanz.

Alina le miro pero decidió seguirlo, Sanz no haría nada si no tuviera un motivo… y además, así cumplían con los deseos de Rina

Se curaron y vendaron como pudieron entre lo que encontraron en las ruinas de la ciudad y se prepararon.

-¿Lista?- dijo él.

-Si- respondió ella.

-Espero que si, pro que este cabrón será duro de pelar, es posible que nos mate a ambos, no te confíes- dijo él con seriedad, Alina le miro y asintió… y ambos se lanzaron al combate… llegarían en un par de horas

Solo esperaba que lo que fuera que los esperaba fuera algo que pudieran enfrentar.

Fin Omake.

Bueno un Omake con lemon incest je, este es solo para explicar un poco el por que Sanz acompaño a Alina y por que fueron a salvar a Naruto, espero les haya gustado, en el Cap que se viene sabremos por que Sanz odia a Menma

Je, esto me vino de idea por algunos reviews y post, donde se veía que los Uzumaki en mi fic tienen tendencias Incestuosas, bueno si las tienen aquí, al grado que por eso nunca se ve a dos Uzumakis juntos por que sino la Atracción Sexual Genética los induce a ciertos comportamientos.

Je, suerte a todos.


	80. Capitulo 39: Raziel

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap39: Raziel**

**Nota: Al contrario que caps anteriores, El fic se verá en modo normal y modo retrospectivo, dando una idea de ciertas cosas raras, habrá muerte, violación y mutilación de personajes además de malas palabras. Este será algo cortó ya que dara un vistazo general a lo que está pasando pero espero ya no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**Nota 2: Disculpen la tardanza**

Naruto yacía inconsciente en el piso…

Por lo mientras…

Una enorme explosión cimbra la zona, Menma sonrió… Sanz era muy poderoso aun mal herido se lograba comparar a él.

-Eres duro cabron- dijo Sanz sonriente-

-Sin duda que si… y debo admitir que no cantas mal muchacho- dijo Menma sonriendo mientras que Alina usaba el poder restante para crear una barrera protectora para Naruto.

-La Ira de Amon te hace poderoso, y recaudas ira de muchos lugares, pero eso no impide que Lucifer y la Soberbia lo igualen- dijo Sanz.

-Sin duda tienes razón, por desgracia estas muy herido y pronto sucumbirás ante tu propio poder… después de eso te romperé de tal manera que no podrás volver a pelear y te mostrare como hago mía a tu hermanita… será divertido verla gritar- dijo él, mas Sanz solo le miro… y sonrió.

-Solo inténtalo y estarás muerto- Dijo Sanz con calma.

-Veo que eres mejor que Naruto… él habría dejado correr su ira ante mí pero tú te controlaste- dijo Menma sonriendo.

-No soy un idiota… tú te alimentas de la Ira, sé que el odio te da poder- dijo Sanz con seriedad –Y enfadarme solo conseguiría darte poder…

-Ah… muy listo muchacho pero… ¿Qué me dices de ella?- dijo señalando a Alina, esta le miro y sonrió.

-Por mí no se preocupen… soy envidiosa no idiota- dijo Alina sonriente.

Sanz le sonrió mas Menma bufo, dándose cuenta de que al contrario de Naruto, los dos hermanos incestuosos eran de mente más estable… no… Alina se había estabilizado… y su poder demoniaco lo capto.

-Sí que eres rápido… no me imagine que aprovecharías para fertilizarla… y por nuestro poder el embarazo corre más rápido en desarrollo- dijo Menma burlón, Alina se sorprendió, mas Sanz sonrió.

-Lo sé, es el poder de nuestros demonios… es para no perder el tiempo en el periodo de gestación…- dijo Sanz a lo que Alina se sorprendió… y recordó que su padre se lo había comentado una vez… las Avatars de alguno de los 7 si quedaban embarazadas su periodo de gestación no era de 9 meses sino de tan solo un par de semanas.

Sonrió… era cierto eso era lo que quería… su deseo… y era otra razón más para detener a Menma.

-Bien, son duros de roer… pero aun así, será divertido destrozarles… y ese bebe será un buen pupilo- dijo con burla, Sanz solo le miro.

-Eso será sobre mi cadáver- dijo Sanz mientras qué concentraba su poder.

-Eres fuerte, pero aun así, ¿Cuánto duraras con esas heridas?- dijo Menma sonriente –De no ser por ello, serias un verdadero reto para mí.

-Quizás, pero eso no lo sabes- dijo Sanz –Alina… no te metas, cuida del baboso de nuestro hermano, a ver si despierta y hace algo bueno como apoyarnos para varia.

-¡Vamos pues!- dijo Menma y se lanzo al ataque mientras que Sanz hacia lo mismo… la onda de choque cimbro la zona.

Mientras.

Era como un sueño… Naruto estaba viendo formas y colores… pero ni eso le hacía olvidar lo que había pasado… ver el dolor… el sufrimiento de las personas… de sus amigos, ver como Sakura había sido violada y torturada… ver a Sasuke volver a caer en el camino del odio…

Y ver el daño que sin querer había provocado a la Naturaleza… jamás pensó en ello, para él solo eran los humanos… no pensó en las criaturas… los animales, las flores… no pensó en nada de ello… solo en el poder…

-¿Te sientes mal por lo que ha pasado?- dijo una voz… y Naruto volteo.

Un hombre estaba de pie allí, su cabellera era negra azabache, Naruto le miro confuso.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto, pero el hombre solo siguió mirando el escenario.

-A veces no se pueden evitar las cosas, en ocasiones no se tuvo elección, en otras no se sabía el daño- dijo el hombre.

-El no saber no me exime de culpa- dijo Naruto.

-Sí, es cierto, pero también te brinda una oportunidad de resolver y reparar tus errores… a veces el verdadero poder no es cuanto puedas destruir… sino cuanto puedes proteger- dijo el hombre, Naruto le miro confuso.

-Yo falle… no protegí a nadie… Sakura… Ayame… ellas… Ino también… yo no pude cuidarlas- dijo Naruto.

-Ellas no eran tu responsabilidad, cada persona es responsable de sí misma y de sus seres queridos… Naruto, no eres dios… tú debes de ocuparte de lo que debes, no puedes estar para todos… eres un hombre, solo eso- dijo el hombre, Naruto le miro.

-Pero… con todo este poder… y no pude ayudarlas… ayudar a todos- dijo él con tristeza.

-Es parte de la vida- dijo el hombre –Debes de afrontar ello y cada asunto y superarlos o vivir con ellos… debes de seguir adelante y no rendirte…

-Él es muy poderoso… aunque lo intente… no puedo ganarle- dijo Naruto y el hombre sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Chico, el mal es un camino fácil, seductor, cool… y es también la ruta incorrecta, lo que se logra con el mal, al final desencadenara el mal- dijo el Hombre, Naruto le miro –El camino correcto siempre es más duro, está repleto de sacrificios y muchas veces querrás rendirte… pero es el que más recompensas te da.

-Yo…- decía Naruto

-Además… si no despiertas y luchas, entonces ¿Qué pasara con esas personitas que si son tu responsabilidad?- dijo el hombre Naruto recordó a Hinata y a Diana…

-Es cierto… yo… aun con todo lo que me mostro… con todo lo que me paso… debo de intentarlo- dijo el rubio, el hombre le sonrió.

-El Kyubi está inhabilitado por ahora, su poder solo le daría más fuerza a Amon… por lo que yo te prestare el mío- dijo él con calma.

-¿El tuyo? ¿Cómo? Dime quien eres- dijo Naruto y el hombre sonrió.

-Te eh vigilado desde siempre pequeño humano, eres alguien muy bondadoso y que lucha aun con las adversidades en contra… di mi nombre y tendrás mi poder a tu disposición mientras que sea necesario- dijo él.

-Tú nombre…- dijo Naruto y de prono en su mente se formo el nombre… y se dio cuenta de la verdad… no solo era un Jinchuriki… sino que también tenía un Ángel de la Guarda.

RAZIEL.

Una Luz ilumino todo… y Naruto sintió calor… vio todo de nuevo… pero ahora no solo lo malo, también lo bueno, vio la fe… la esperanza y ante todo…

Vio que realmente Raziel tenía razón, no debía de atormentarse por cosas que estaban fuera de su deber, no el tenia su propio deber para con él mismo, sus dos mujeres y sus hijos no natos…

Y tenía un deber para con el mundo…

Era hora de pelear.

En otra parte.

Hellcarrier.

-¿Todo listo?- dijo Wesker.

-Sí señor, si por algún motivo Naruto Uzumaki llega hasta aquí la Dama Kushina está lista para recibirlo- dijo el soldado.

-Bien, libera los vehículos no tripulados, que a los enemigos les cueste llegar- dijo Wesker mientras que sus soldados asentían y preparaban los vehículos para atacar a la flor de Lis.

En la nave.

¡Hellcarrier a la vista!- declaro un soldado.

-¡Algo sale de él! ¡Son decenas de naves no tripuladas!- exclamo un soldado.

-Preparen las armas… Sawyer tengo entendido que eres una de las mejores artilleras del País, te encomiendo las ametralladoras de Proa, son calibre 78 especiales, con capacidad traspasa blindaje… ¿Crees poder con el paquete?- dijo Marcus

-Amigo… esto es como un regalo de cumpleaños- dijo sonriente.

-¡Artilleros a sus lugares! – Declaro Marcus -¡Maniobras de ataque listas! ¡misiles interceptores preparados! ¡Le demostraremos a ese hijo de la chingada que no nos va aparar con nada!

Los soldados vitorearon a su líder y se prepararon para el ataque.

Hinata y Diana solo tocaron sus armas… estas vibraban detectando el inmenso mal que había en su camino.

Gai y Lee miraban expectantes lo que se venía…

De pronto una intensa Luz cubrió la zona por un momento… era cálida… agradable…

-Naruto kun- dijo Hinata sorprendida

En la zona de combate, Alina solo cayó al piso asombrada mientras que Menma y Sanz se cubrían los ojos… el cuerpo de Naruto brillo, pero esta vez no era el brillo del modo Biju, no, este era diferente… las ropas del rubio se reconstituyeron mientras que sus heridas se curaban.

-No…cómo es posible…- dijo Menma sintiendo algo raro… y entonces el demonio en el reacciono –Raziel…

Sanz y Alina sintieron algo de temor… después de Gabriel, Miguel y Rafael… solo habían otros cuantos capaces de hacerlos temblar… los Arcángeles…

-Diablos… no me imagine que hubiera uno por aquí… y si el está en este punto… los otros también deberán de estar por aquí igual…

Menma sintió Ira… Rabia, los Arcángeles y seres divinos eran algo impredecible… no… aun podía, derrotaría a Naruto, lo mataría y evitaría que los Arcángeles entraran, también derrotaría a Sanz y a su perra… derrotaría a Wesker y a los demás y usaría a Kushina y a las mujeres de Naruto para formar su propio enclave en este mundo…

En el cielo se veían a lo lejos las explosiones… la batalla se libraba y ya nada la pararía.

Continuara

Ok, disculpen la tardanza la chamba me impide hacer mucho últimamente, pero no he abandonado, se vienen la batalla de Naruto con el poder de Raziel Sanz y Alina contra Menma, pero aun así no será sencillo.

Si se preguntan por qué Raziel, solo diré que el siempre vio a Naruto pero no podía interferir en nada por el Libre Albedrio, perola entrada de los Demonios lo obligo a actuar

Ahora ya están por llegar los demás al Hellcarrier donde deberán enfrentar a Kushina y aparte encontrarse con el Final Boss.

¿Qué pasara ahora? Solo esperen y verán

Suerte


	81. Omake 29

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Omake 29: Ángel **

**Nota: El Omake de la batalla entre Naruto y Menma. Disculpen la tardanza, multiples ocupaciones me detuvieron**

Naruto miraba a Menma, este solo se sintió nervioso, esto estaba fuera de sus planes, aun con toda la información que tenia de Naruto, esto era algo…inesperado… además ese poder…

-Raziel… maldito seas- dijo al sentir el angelical poder de Naruto.

-¿Estan bien? Trate de usar mi poder para curar sus partes humanas, pero espero no haber dañado sus lados demoniacos- dijo Naruto, Sanz lo miro y noto que su voz sonaba con eco.

-Así que… tú eres nuestro hermano mayor… y estas fusionado con Raziel… quién lo diría- dijo nervioso Sanz.

-Se siente raro conocer al fin a nuestro hermano mayor- dijo Alina, Naruto les miro y sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo… este año si que he conocido familiares… pero no es momento para una bonita reunión… debemos de acabar con este sujeto- dijo Naruto con seriedad.

-¿Aun estas molesto porque te mostré tu fracaso? Anda se ve que eres sensible- dijo Menma provocándolo, pero Naruto… le sonrió.

-Eso no es mi culpa… las cosas pasan y no las podemos remediar, mas cuando no son mi responsabilidad… me duele lo que les paso a Sakura y a Ino pero no por ello me voy a poner a llorar por cosas que no estaban en mi control- dijo él con seriedad lo qué sorprendió a Menma.

-Ya veo… así que el arcángel te saco de mi influencia… eso no importa, porque no hay nada más poderoso que la Ira- dijo Menma mientras que un aura rojiza empezaba a exudar de su cuerpo.

-Asi que estas congeniando con tu demonio… Menma, veo que has aprendido a manejar a Amon, pero… no… más bien Amon ah aprendido a dominarte a ti- dijo Naruto mientras que el brillo blanco lo cubria.

-Hum, es una relación de negocios niño- dijo Menma –No creo que lo entiendas.

-Sí, lo entiendo, tú crees que tienes el control, pero en realidad Amon es el que manda tu solo obedeces- dijo Naruto mientras que tronaba sus puños. –Ya has hecho mucho mal, es hora de retribuir a la sociedad.

-¡VEN MALDITO!- exclamo Amon y Naruto se lanzo.

EL choque de poderes provoco una onda de destrucción masiva que habría causado un grave daño a la naturaleza… pero Menma noto que estaban en un enorme cuadro.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo confuso.

-Un cuadro de protección, aquí podremos dar rienda suelta a nuestros poderes… no te confundas, mide 30 km de lado a lado permitiendo con ello que pueda liberar mi poder sin temor a destruir más de lo debido- dijo burlón, Menma rugió.

-¡No me jodas!- exclamo y disparo un potente rayo de su boca que genero una enorme explosión, Naruto se protegió usando una especie de escudo creado por el poder de Raziel.

Sanz les miro con sorpresa, más solo suspiro.

-Veo que ese Arcángel es tan poderoso como yo- dijo con seriedad.

-¿No pelearas?- pregunto Alina.

-No, de hacerlo le daré más poder a Menma… dejare que nuestro hermanito se divierta- dijo sonriendo, Alina le miro y asintió, esto era entre Naruto y Menma.

Las explosiones eran subsecuentes… ambos se dispararon a una velocidad que el mismo Naruto vio era impresionante, era mucho más de lo que había tenido antes

Tan diferente era el poder de un Ángel al de un demonio…

La lucha era tan veloz que no se podía ver como lo hacían… disparos de poder, lanzas de energía… Naruto y Menma estaban dándolo todo en esta batalla

Las explosiones no eran tan enormes como las del Juubi… pero causaban una sensación diferente, era notorio que el poder de Raziel y el de Amon estaban a una escala diferente… era algo que no podían definir.

-¡Maldito!- exclamo Menma al notar que Naruto le había cortado la mano… ese último despliegue de energía había sido más de lo que él había podido contener

-Ya veo… tu poder es algo increíble- dijo la voz de Amon a través de Menma –Veo que pese a todo, se necesita de un cuerpo normal y no de un Clon para derrotarte… pero aun así… no me rendiré

Y diciendo eso se lanzo al ataque.

Menma al contrario de Obito o Madara jamás uso técnicas muy artísticas, todo era influencia y destrucción, sus habilidades se basaban mas en el abuso mental… por lo que la protección de Raziel hacia que Naruto tuviera una ventaja.

Y Menma lo sabía.

-No dejare que eches a perder mi planes- dijo para si Menma al ver como estaba repleto de heridas… y noto que en las manos de Naruto se veía una especie de luz… cortes divinos, no había otra explicación.

-Ríndete ahora Menma, si lo haces exorcizare a Amon de ti y podras tener un juicio justo por tus acciones- dijo Naruto, pero Menma empezó a reir.

-Ni madres, no creas que esto afectara mis planes… no estaba listo para esta contingencia, eso no significa que no tuviera algo para escapar- dijo mientras que levanto la mano… y Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

-Es imposible- dijo la voz de Raziel y entonces del cielo empezaron a caer una enorme cantidad de rocas, Sanz y Alina se asombraron y Naruto gruño, usando el poder de Raziel expandió el cuadro protector y consiguió detenerlas… no eran cometas… Menma había hecho que miles de rocas salieran disparadas de la Tierra misma y eso era un gran riesgo, Naruto concentro el poder de Raziel y logro detenerlas…

Para después notar que Menma había desaparecido.

-Bastardo… aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar- dijo molesto pro no haber advertido eso.

En otra parte, Menma miraba a lo lejos la zona donde fue la lucha, no había tomado en cuenta la aparición del arcángel, por lo que sus planes por el momento tendrían que detenerse.

-Sin embargo, puedo esperar, la paciencia hara mas sabrosa mi victoria- dijo mientras que usando sus manos se arranco un trozo de su carne y vio con regocijo que al fin era libre, en ese trozo de carne sanguinolenta estaba el dispositivo que Wesker le había metido para dominarlo.

Suspiro mientras que saco una radio.

-Oliver… cambio de planes, ve a la frontera y prepara todo, te veré en el punto de encuentro… si, se aplaza todo… 20 años quizás, no temas… cuando llegue el momento nos vengaremos- dijo sonriendo y vio a lo lejos –Ganaste esta Naruto, pero aun deberás de enfrentar a la dulce Kushina y allí, ni siquiera Raziel podrá ayudarte, Lilth está en otra liga… su poder tal vez no sea tan alto como el nuestro pero… es tu madre, y es un espíritu de Lujuria pura… ¿Podrás acaso soportar el llamado de la carne?

Y riendo se marcho.

Sus planes se habían detenido por la parición de Raziel pero él sabia que al final ganaría, solo tenía que ser paciente, 20 años no eran nada para él.

Y si todo salía bien, Kushina seria quien matase a Naruto y si acaso Naruto ganaba, se libraría de Wesker y quedaría tan débil que cuando el volviese ya no habría nadie que lo parase.

Fin Omake

Ok, sé que no fue la gran batalla, pero es que por más que lo intente no me salía, así que decidí dejarlo como una batalla inconclusa, a fin de cuenta Menma es solo un Clon, aun con su poder y por ello es que Naruto cuando obtuvo el poder de Raziel lo podía derrotar con facilidad.

Ok, espero que lo que se viene sea mejor, si no quedo bien me disculpo, pero ya ando planeando como dejar los otros caps para que sean mejores batallas.

Nuevamente una disculpa por que no me salió como quería.


End file.
